No Mercy
by Pippa19
Summary: In a small town on the outskirts of Paris a farmer and his family including four of King Louis XIII musketeers lay slaughtered in such barbaric and savage circumstances. Who could have committed such a heinous crime in this tranquil village. WARNING: Contains graphic detail of blood and gore. Please do not read if you are squeamish!
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING:: The following story contains very graphic and brutal scenes. I advise you not to read if you hate blood and gore.**

 **Chapter One:** **NO MERCY**

 **Vieux Mans: Days ride from Paris.**

The wind was wild as it blew through the trees leading up to the farmhouse from the forest. It was late afternoon and winter was approaching fast making each gust feel icy cold. The sky looked laden and grey as the tempest persisted.

The farmhouse was surrounded by open fields and forests that spread off miles into the open countyside. A small brook flowed towards the house from the forest enabling whoever resided there permanent water from the well that stood in the courtyard.

The trees looked ready to snap with the sheer force of the squall.

Flocks of sheep huddled in groups against the hedgegrows as they tried to shelter from the strong gusts, constant bleating filled the swirl of the wind.

A wooden fence led up to the house from the fields, a large gate was swinging from its hinges as it clattered against the framework. Dried stalkes of grain blew across the courtyard outside the farmhouse. A lone cart rattled against the storm, its straps flapping around the wheels. Boxes had been piled up on the cart as though ready for market.

The gate continued to clatter in the wind as the storm clouds darkened to bring nightfall.

The wild fowl had taken up residence within the barn and had snuggled down onto the hay bales. Some pecked at the ground searching for corn and scraps. Geese hissed at the air as the wind blew at the barn door making it clang against the wood.

The stong wind continued to howl through the stables making the horses snort and neigh at the sound it created. One horse pawed at the dry gritty ground as though agitated. The animals sensed all was not right.

A narrow dirt path led up to the front entrance of the house. Shrubs lined the path upto the house. The wooden door was open wide, bundles of dried herb plants dangled from the hall ceiling in clumps they swayed as the storm howled its way into the hallway.

xxx

The walls on either side were covered in thick blood spatters. The pool of blood on the floor had now congealed and had stopped flowing from the womans body as she lay with eyes open and blank. A dagger protruded from her neck. Further on into the the room lay a middle aged man. A musket ball had sank itself into his forehead and he lay in his own blood. His face full of agony where he had dropped dead to the ground. Blood had filled his eye sockets with the blast of the ball. A broad sword lay at the mans side also smeared in blood.

A lone candle flickered in its holder on the small chest of drawers making the room glow a hue of gold.

Several rats had scurried into the hall from outside and were helping themselves to the loaves of bread and cold meats that were laid out on the wooden table. Bottles of wine lay smashed on the floor, one had been used as a weapon and was coated in blood and human hair.

The far wall of the large dining room was smeared in blood as the young man was held fast by two rapier swords through the chest. His feet dangled as he hung. His head had fallen down to his chest, his long hair full of blood from a headwound. The blood had ran down the mans front and absorbed into his clothing and onto the floor were it had pooled into a thick congealing mess.

On the other side of the room was another body, this time hanging upside down from the roof beams, thick hemp was tied around his booted ankles. His throat had been cut nearly decapitating him. His body had bled out onto the cloak that lay beneath him. Another hungry rat was sniffing at the body fluids.

The third body was sat at the laid out table, two hollows in the face were the eyes had been gouged out. The congealed blood had flowed down the front of his doublet. His mouth still filled with frothy saliva from the agony. A battle axe was sunken into the dead mans shoulder blades. The rats sniffed at the dried blood as they climbed up the dead mans legs and onto his lap to eat.

The bookshelf on the other wall had fallen flat, books lay strewn across the floor. Two chairs that looked like they had been flung across the room in defence, lay upturned on the bloodied ground.

A thick bloodied trail led into the adjacent room were another body of a young woman lay. Her clothing had obviously been ripped from her pale thin body. A sword was impaled through her stomach, blood had pooled around her and channeled in liquid lines across the floor. The once beautiful face was now a frozen distorted sight of torture.

A pair of booted feet lay in the doorway of the next chamber next. The man had been shot in the back of the head. He lay on his stomach, his arms in front

of him were outstretched as though reaching for a musket to defend himself .Blood had congealed around his head and his face lay to one side, his eyes stared at nothing. His lips tinged blue. Over his body was a blue cloak baring the famous 'Fleur de Lis' of Louis XIII Musketeer Regiment.

 **To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two NO MERCY.**

 **Monastery of St. Peter:**

 **Vieux Mans.**

The monastery stood surrounded by trees. It was a fair distance away from the small bustle of the town in Vieux Mans.

The passageway of the stone structured archways were bleak and drafty as monks walked in pairs in silence.

The hooded figure made its way through the small garden that stood in the courtyard and through the side door. The figure hurried down the dim corridor, the dulcet tones of the Gregorian Chants echoed off the stone walls as the monks sang their psalms. The figure made its way down winding stone steps and down onto the next level of sleeping chambers suddenly halting at one of the doors. The hand rapped softly. The door opened.

Father Michel stood glaring wide eyed at the figure. "Prey tell me you have returned with them brother?"

The figure was panting for breath "They have fled...we should never have taken pity on them Father...they are evil...they...

..."We are men of God, brother Juilen...I could not just renounce them...they are still human...just because they are spanish...should not make a difference."

Brother Julien had tears welling in his eyes as he spoke, he grabbed the old man by the shoulders and sobbed...I followed them to a farmhouse not far from here...I hid myself until they they were gone...they...they slaughtered the whole family...Father." he sobbed out in gasps..."including four of King Louis Musketeers...Dear God...Father...it was an evil bloodbath of butchery...I can still hear the screams in my head as the family pleaded for mercy".

The old priest stared at him, horror on his lined face. "They told me they were fleeing Spain, they told me they wanted to repent all their sins".

Brother Julien shook his head slightly as he eyed the elderly man."We have been neive father...they were exploiting our good nature to feed their evil minds".

Father Michel staggered back slightly holding his hand to his mouth. The younger man grabbed him before he tumbled to the stone floor.

"Dear Lord brother...what have we done...what have we done?"

Brother Julien stared into the old mans eyes looking for answers...none came.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

 **Musketeer Garrison:**

 **Paris.**

 **Five Days Later.**

Captain Treville was pacing the floor in his office. The four inseperables had been summoned and were sat around his desk, all eyes following him as he paced.

"Something is wrong men...I can feel it. They have always been such realiable men in the past. Always prompt!"

Athos had spread out the map on the desk and was studying the route. " It takes about a days ride there and a days ride back...they may have been hindered by the weather."

"Yeah...we have had some bad rain and wind in the last day or so captain...I reckon Athos could be right" commented Aramis as he toyed with his hat and glanced at the others.

Treville stopped his pacing and sat back in his chair. He eyed his men. " Its been five days...Laurent knows to send someone on ahead to inform us of their delay...he has always been a forward thinking man.

Porthos was nodding his head. "Mmmmmm.. I can see why you are worried cap'n...but as you say they are realiable men".

"May I enquire as to why they had been sent to Vieux Mans" asked d'Artagnan

Porthos grinned and patted the Gascon on the shoulder. "You still 'ave alot to learn boy" he growled. "One day we shall escourt you to the countryside".

d'Artagnan raised his eyebrows as he glanced at the big man. "That is why I ask my friend" he responded. With a slght smirk, making the big man grimace. "Besides if anyone knows the countryside...it is me my friend...trust me...I was a farmer."

Porthos nodded with a grin and clappd the young man on the knee.

Athos sat back from the desk. "There is a farm out there...it specialises in chicken meat...a favourite dish of the king...they had been sent to fetch the transportation." answered the swordsman.

"I see" said d'Artagnan running his fingers through his hair. "But why musketeers...shurly the red guard are quite capable of such a task."

Porthos shot his head back and laughed aloud. "That bloody lot would get lost...the king would end up starving to death...they can just about find their own way around the palace".

Aramis was grinning as he heeded what the big man had said. " I have been there myself in the past...it is a beautiful place...and I for one enjoy a trip to the countryside tremendously".

"Only because you were making eyes at the farmers daughter " grinned Athos as he reached for the ale ewer and poured more into his own tankerd.

Aramis smiled at the swordsman and picked up his own ale and drank. "Nothing wrong with admiring a beautiful face mon ami...I did notice her smiling in your direction...once or twice."

Athos glanced at the medic and rolled his eyes. Making Porthos chuckle.

Treville suddenly halted his mens banter and stood again. "If they are not back by dawn men...I want you to go in search for them, I will send word to the king...let him know the circumstances."

Athos was nodding his head. "Of course captain...we will prepare and leave on the morrow".

Treville put his head in his hands making the men glance at one another, the musketeer captain was clearly worried for his four missing men.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

 **Amboise: Twelve hours ride from Vieux Mans**

The three figures rode away from the large farmhouse in the distance. Their black cloaks buffeting against the breeze. They had entered the forest and slowed down the pace.

The loud insane laughing filled the air as they spoke in their spanish tongue and disappeared from view among the darkness of the trees.

zzzzzzzzzzzzz

The farmhouse stood in the meadow. This time next to a small pond were the body of young boy lay face down in the water, a large gaping hole in his back were the musket ball had embedded itself.

Outside the house lay the farm dog, a dagger through its guts, blood dried into its fur. In the hallway of the front door lay the woman who had obviously fought for her life to no slices on her hands were evident. A hatchet was lodged into her head exposing her brains, blood had congealed around her body, the look of horror etched on her face.

The barn was empty except for a couple of carts and half a dozen hay bales. The beams creeked as the mans body swung in the gusts that blew though the barn door. His entire stomach organs had been ripped out and also hung from the mans twisted body. The mans entire lifes blood had spattered onto the dry straw strewn ground.

A mound of dead chickens lay in piles, their feathers fluttering in the wind. They had all had their necks wrung. Flies were now buzzing around the corpes of the fowl.

With the nightfall came the rain, the dark sky lit up bringing the loud thunderclap.

The whole house lit up in blue hues as the lightning illuminated the face of a young girl as she lay on the floor, she had been strangled to death making her eyes bulge and bleed.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

 **Monastery St Peter: Vieux Mans.**

Father Michel slowly sauntered down the aisle towards the alter. He stared up at the huge statue of Christ on the cross. The monks voices sang in melodic tones of beauty. Echoing off the the high arches and walls. He slowly lowered himself down to the stone floor and lay face down spreading his arms out making his body in the shape of a cross. His hand sewn leather shoes and feet exposed. His shoulders shaking slightly with emotion.

A group of monks had noticed his strange behaviour and had passed quick glances at one another. Brother Julien was seated on the end of the row of pews, his eyes moving towards the alter as he realised the fathers plight. The monk was about to stand and go to the old man when he was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. Brother Julien slowly turned to his right. The Abbot shook his head and whispered. "Bring him to my chamber at once".

Brother Julien stood and nodded the order. He moved towards the older man and shook his arm. The old man was sobbing as he turned his face towards brother Julien. Both men kneeling in front of the Crucifixion and making the sign of the cross.

The melodies of the gregorian chants continued as brother Julien linked father Michel and led him down the aisle towards the main nave and down the stone steps.

Julien couldn't help but think of the man at his side. Was the abbot about to give out a punishment for his so called good deeds.

zzzzzzz

The Abbot Eustache was standing looking out of his window as brother Julien and father Michel entered the chamber. He was a thin looking man in his forties with a greying beard, his close cropped hair showing that he had not always been grey. He turned away from the window and glared at the two men. His hand hidden within his habit sleeves.

"I have heard whispers brothers...prey tell me more!"

Julien approached the large oak table. "The three spanish men...they have fled abbot" he answered as he glanced at Michel.

The abbot had a slight smirk on his face as he sat at the table. He looked up at the two brothers.

"Good! but I was already aware of that." he responded. He reached for the pitcher from the table and poured wine into a goblet. He took a sip and leaned back in the chair.

Michel and Julien exchanged glances as the abbot continued to drink. Julien felt a sense of uneasiness as he watched the man, why the smile? why was he not scolding father Michel? why was he staring like that? who is this man?

The abbot suddenly stood and walked over to the window once again. He began to untie the knotted black wool sash around his waist and dropped it to the floor. He was dressed all in black with leather boots to his knees.

Michel and Juilien watched him in silence as he turned around to face them, Father Michel was now feeling perplexed by the whole situation.

The musket was abruptly aimed at both holy men. Julien stared in horror as the so called abbot laughed out loud.

Father Michels mouth had gaped open as he eyed the weapon, he glanced at the younger man at his side, then back to the figure in front of him.

"Dear God...what is this...why are you doing this?" asked the old man in awe. "I do not understand".

"Let me explain brothers...or should I say gentelmen. You see I have been in this place now for two years...and in that time my comrades and I have been plotting on starving this french land of yours to death. Then Spain will prosper."

Julien and Michel stood rigid as they heeded what the man was saying.

Father Michel became unsteady on his feet and sat in one of the seats, shock on his lined face. His lips seemed to tremble as he glared across at the man.

"You are not the new abbot afterall...you are an imposter...you are a fake...you will not get away with this treachery". said Michel in rage, the old mans face had turned scarlet.

"Let me introduce myself...my name is Savas Romero...we are an independent organisation...

..."you are a Spanish spy...just like those evil killers that fled from hear...the ones we took pity on". seethed Julien

"My dear man, you catch on at haste...I should really introduce you both to the rest of my men". grinned Savas.

He walked to the chamber door and called out in his spanish tongue. Julien and Michel exchanged glances of disbelief as four more men walked in. Savas spoke again in spanish and the men disrobed from the habits they had been wearing. They stood so tall in their black brocade and boots.

Gentlemen...Reyez, Juan, Gilliam and Philip...my comrades!...and just so you know they speak excellent french".

Father Michel gasped out in shock as the men stared at him and Julien.. His hands started to tremble.

"Dear Lord...how did you get in here...you knew the scriptures...you sang with us all...you prayed with us...you ate with us...

"Let me just say we had an excellent tutor. We are almost as holy as you two fools". seethed Savas with a others laughed with him as he spoke.

"So prey tell us what you intend to do now? asked Julien as he glanced at the four men.

Savas swigged back some wine and gestured to his comrades to help themselves to the beverage. The four men did just that. Mumbling to one another in spanish.

"You two will be locked in a cell. If you try anything...I am afraid we will have to kill you...the only reason you are not dead now is because we may need you...for religious reasons ofcourse".

"You know what we are capable of brother Julien...you followed my comrades to the farmhouse".

"They murdered an innocent family...you are all evil you do not belong here...and you killed four of king Louis's musketeers...do you know you will executed for that"?

"Musketeers are of no paramount to us...if they interfere they will be slaughtered...just like the others".

"What of our other brothers...they know nothing of this consternation...they are innocent in all this" asked Julien wiping perspiration from his face.

Savas glanced at his comrades and grinned. " You will not see them in this world again brothers...you see they have gone to meet your God...

...You see only you two and us are the only ones left alive here in the monastery."

Michels face had furrowed into lines as he gasped in horror. "NOOOOO! please NO! have you no mercy?"

Julien put a hand on the old mans shoulder, his eyes had filled with tears. He whispered to Michel. "We will pray father we will pray for them".

"You cannot think you can get away with this...if King Philip does not hang you King Loius certainly will". added Julian.

Savas laughed again. "We are not interested in our King Philip...like I said we are an independent organisation...we intend to rid Spain of King Philip and his entourage...I already have plans in order with my spies in the royal court. We do not believe in monarchs. I will rule spain...but first we have to weaken our enemy...and that brothers is France".

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

 **To be continued...**

 **Thank you all for your reviews, I really appreciate them. They inspire me to write more stories.**

 **I really hope you are still enjoying reading 'No Mercy' I hope it isn't too violent and gory.**

 **Thank you**

 **Pippa xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three NO MERCY.**

The four musketeers had left Paris at dawn, it had been a damp morning of drizzle and a slight breeze. The men wore their black cloaks to keep out the winter chill that hung in the air. They had been riding now into the early afternoon, the drizzle had subsided and the winter sun began to stream through the tall trees.

"We should stop and take some sustenace, the horses need to drink" suggested Athos as he turned to the others.

Aramis nodded in agreement as he dismounted and led his horse to the edge of the pond in the clearing.

"Good...thought we would be riding for hours" growled Porthos "Im bloody 'ungry".

"Inform us of something we do not know my friend" chuckled d'Artagnan as he took a carrot from his pocket and held it out for his own horse, making the big man grin.

Aramis had unsaddled his mount to give the animal a rest, he took bread and cheese from the bag and handed the rations around to his brothers.

Athos was filling his waterskin from the pond as Roger drank. He stood and joined the others as they sat under a large oak tree eating. Aramis handed the swordsman his share of the rations, receiving a nod of acknowledgement.

"I was half expecting to meet our comrades on their way back" commented Porthos as he sliced off a chunk of bread and ate it.

"Maybe they took a different route" said d'Artagnan picking up his waterskin and swigging some back.

"There is no reason for them to change their direction" added Athos. "They would just be riding out of their way and making the journey more prolonged.".

Aramis was slicing an apple up and eating the pieces, he glanced up at the others. "I have got a strange feeling about all this...Athos is right...why change direction when there is only one way they could go?".

Porthos and d'Artagnan glanced at one another, concern for their comrades etched on their faces.

"Well if we keep a steady pace we can set up camp for the night...we should reach the farm early morning". commented Athos.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

 **Monastery of St Peter**

 **The Crypt:**

"This is all my doing brother...I am an old fool" said Father Michel. The monk had his head in his hands as he spoke.

The two brothers had been locked in one of the isolation chambers in the crypt beneath the monastery. Just a burning torch for light as it burned down in its sconce. No windows, just four stone walls for the two brothers to endure.

Julien who was sitting leaning up against the stone wall, glanced up at the old man.

"We were both taken in by them father...the others arrived saying they wanted to repent...how were we to know it was all one big plot to join their comrades.

The old monk lifted his head and looked across the chamber at the younger man who was flicking through his Bible."

" I cannot believe such evil is within these walls brother...they have murdered our loving brethren...young Abel..he was only seventeen, and brother Piers, Joseph, Jabin and Saul...I must pray for them." The old man dropped to his knees, tears in his eyes as he clasped both his trembling hands together and started to recite a prayer under his breath.

Julien joined him and knelt down next to him.

Suddenly the doors creeked open making the two brothers flince to life. A loaf of bread was thrown in by one of the spanish men, it landed on the floor in front of them. He was also carrying a pitcher of water. He smirked at the two monks as they knelt on the floor.

"You are going to need more than God...to help you now" he seethed with a cackle of laugh.

"You are evil...God will witness all you do and punish all of you" said Julien as he still knelt on the floor.

The spaniard grinned as he nodded towards the loaf of bread. " You better make that last...when is has gone, there is no more to be had" he laughed. He slammed the door behind him. His foot steps fading off down the stone passage of the crypt.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

 **Vieux Mans**

It was early morning as the musketeers rode in single file along the dried muddy entrance path towards the farmhouse. The sun was just rising giving off pink hues in the sky. The icy chill blew into their faces as they approached the house. d'Artagnan felt the cold shudder run down his spine as he looked to his right noticing the sheep in the field laying down in the grass, they looked like they were sleeping. Strange behaviour from sheep throught the Gascon, he had never noticed his own sheep do such a thing when he lived on his farm. Especially spread out away from each other like that, sheep liked each others company.

The men reached the courtyard and dismounted. Porthos eyed the cart as it stood with boxes piled up. He dismounted his horse and walked towards the cart. He suddenly put his hand over his nose and mouth as he glanced around at the others.

Several rats scurried away as the big musketeer heeved. He kicked out at the vermin.

"JEEEEESSSUS! whatever is in these boxes...is bloody dead" gasped out the big man.

Athos was scanning around the courtyard as he approached the cart with the others.

The men held there cloaks up over their noses as the stench of rotting flesh filled the air.

"This has to be the chicken meat" commented Aramis. "Or should I say, was".

"Something is wrong...I don't like it" said Athos as he glanced at the others.

d'Artagnan was making his way up the path to the house noticing the door already open. The Gascon grabbed his musket prompting the others to engage their weapons.

d'Artagnan once again held his cloak over his nose as he slowly crept into the entrance hall. The flies were now buzzing around the dead woman who lay there with a dagger sticking out of her neck.

"Dear God! exclaimed the young man. "We have a woman here, she has been stabbed through the neck".

Aramis who was walking up behind d'Artagnan knelt down to the body. "Its Odette...God! Athos, Porthos...Odette has been murdered." He shot a glance at d'Artagnan.

Athos and Porthos exchanged glances of horror as they stared at the body of the farmers wife. The woman who would welcome them with her fresh baked bread and eggs when they themselves arrived to pick up the cargo for the king.

"BLOODY HELL! growled Porthos...WHO HAS DONE THIS! IT'S BARBARIC!"

That moment d'Artagnan appeared from inside the room, he was holding his mouth as he practically stumbled to the floor. He rushed outside.

Aramis grabbed the young musketeers arm to steady him. "d'Art...what is it mon ami".

The other three men watched him with trepidation as the Gascon threw up his entire contents of his stomach outside the doorway of the house. He waved his hand towards his friends as he tried to speak. "MY GOD!...IT'S A...A...SLAUGHTER IN THERE! he choked out.

He put his hands on both knees and breathed for air. His eyes had filled with tears as he had puked up. He rushed to his saddle bag and grabbed his waterskin.

Athos had walked into the room. He put his hand to his mouth as he took in the massacre in front of him, Aramis and Porthos had followed. Each holding their cloaks to their faces.

The three men stood in silence scanning around the grusome scene before them. Athos felt nauseous as he stood there. Was this real? This can't be happening!

Aramis felt the bile rising in his throat as he took in the butchery. Flies buzzed around the thick reeking air. Larva were wriggling around the decaying flesh. The room was a dence putrid smell of rotting decomposition. The rats were feeding from the mouldy bread on the table.

Tears had welled in the mens eyes both from the stench and the emotion. Athos walked up to Alain. His body hanging by two rapiers from the wall. The swordsman looked down noticing he had trodden in the congealed blood.

Porthos threw up as he noticed Toby's eyes had been gouged out. He put his hand to his mouth in shock and bit down on his own flesh with the emotion of what he was seeing. Tears now flowing down his face. His own comrades had been butchered, what evil was this? was that really necessary to take the mans eyes?

Aramis looked up at Rudi as he hung from the beam, his throat slit. The larva making the wound their home. The marksman face was shock ridden as he stared at the young musketeer. His face showing that of pure and utter terror.

Athos found Laurent in the next room, a musket ball embedded in the back of his head. The blue musketeer cloak was caked in congealed blood, and had been thrown over him. The swordsman knelt down and closed his comrades eyes. He felt his own eyes stinging with the shock.

Porthos stood over Villian, the farmer. He had always welcomed the musketeers to their home and had even made his own wine for them when they visited. Porthos could see the man smiling in his minds eye holding out a wine bottle and pouring each musketeer a goblet full after their journey. The tears spilled from his eyes as he stood.

Aramis stopped in his tracks as he noticed the body of Marion, the farmers daughter. She had had her clothing ripped from her body, the markman grabbed one of the blankets off the bed. He gently pulled the sword from her stomach and covered her body up. Aramis dropped to his knees and wept openly. "Dear Lord No!...who did this...who did this" he whispered hoarsly.

Athos came up behind him and knelt down next to him, he placed a hand on his friends shoulder.

"My God Mis...who is this evil?...who...would do this?" he sobbed. Aramis stared at the young womans body shaking his head slowly as he wept. Both men stood together holding onto each other with emotion. "I...don't...know...brother...I don't know". Aramis wiped across his face with his cloak.

d'Artagnan had returned to the room and was taking in the frenzied butchery. Porthos glanced at the Gascon with a face full of rage.

"WE HAVE TO FIND WHOEVER DID THIS! I WILL PERSONALLY SLAY EACH ONE". he growled.

"The horses are still in the stable...they have been feeding on the hay bales that were left in there" said d'Artagnan. "I have just taken them to the water trough to drink. The young Gascon looked pale and drawn.

Athos suddenly rushed outside and into the courtyard were he vomited into the grass. He sat down on the stone wall and put his head in his hands. The others had followed him.

Aramis reached for a waterskin from his mount and handed it to the swordsman.

Athos drank. "We will have to get them back to the garrison at haste...Treville is not going to believe this." he gasped as he drank.

Porthos was nodding in agreement. His face still distraught.

"We seem to have a hunt on our hands...whoever is responable for this...could be anywhere". commented d'Artagnan

"I have seen some things in battle...but this is just pure evil" added Aramis running his hand through his hair and replacing his hat. "This is like nothing I have ever seen...this is just ferocious!

Athos suddenly noticed a sword laying flat in the grass, he stood from the wall and crouched down to pick it up. It was not a musketeers rapier. He slowly ran his gloved finger down the blade towards the hilt noticing the very tiny insignia of spanish swordsman turned to the others as they splashed water into their faces from the well.

"Take a look at this my friends" he said holding out the sword. Porthos was first to take it. "The insignia on the hilt" added Athos.

Porthos' eyes grew wide as he noticed it. "Bloody Spanish bastards...they have done it this time". he growled handing the rapier to Aramis.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

 **Musketeer Garrison:**

 **Paris.**

The horses hooves clattered through the archway. Marcel and Lucca had dismounted before the horses had come to a complete stop.

Elroy and Henri glancing at them both in awe as they took the reins from them.

The two musketeers raced up the wooden steps two at a time before reaching Captain Treville's office.

Treville had heard the running footsteps and opened his door as Marcel was about to knock.

Treville looked at both mens faces, he knew something was wrong. "What is it...what has happened? he asked in anticipation.

The two young musketeers glanced at one another. "Captain Sir...you know the farm four miles from here?" gasped out Lucca.

Treville was nodding. "Yes man what of it"

"The farmer and his wife and child have been murdered...slaughtered as they slept in their beds."

"WHAT!...you mean Jaques and his wife Germain...Dear God...and their child Aubry...he was only eight or nine".

Treville was rubbing his hand over his emotional face. "Who is at the farm now?

"We left Perez and Hubert with the bodies. They are taking them to the morgue as we speak for Doctor Joune Millens to examine." replied Marcel.

"Who do you think might have done such a barbaric crime captain" asked Lucca

Treville was shaking his head. "I don't know...but I have a strange feeling that I just cannot rid from my mind at this moment...and I do not like what it says.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

 **To be continued...**

 **Please review, I enjoy reading them so much.**

 **No disrespect to the Spanish...but at the time there was a tense atmosphere between these two country's.**

 **Hope to post next chapter ASAP!**

 **Thank you**

 **Pippa xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four NO MERCY.**

The musketeers had wrapped each of their slaughtered comrades in a blanket and layed them side by side in the cart. It had been a gruelling task for the four men as they carefully treated each of their comrades with the respect and dignity that they unduly deserved.

Aramis had suggested that Farmer Villian, His wife Odette and daughter Marion be buried in the farm grounds that they had always tendered and been proud of. So the four musketers had set about digging the graves side by side.

The bodies had also been wrapped in a blanket each before burial. Aramis had recited prayers for the three victims of the heinous murders. Porthos had made three crosses with the piled up logs he had found in the barn, and had even carved each name into the wood. Receiving a pat on the back from the marksman for his good work. To which the big musketeer had told him it was the least he could do.

Two of their comrades horses had been tethered to the cart, the other two would ride with the musketeers. d'Artagnan decided he would drive the cart, even though Athos had said they would all take a turn each.

They left the farmhouse early evening. Hoping to arrive back in Paris in a days time.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

The four men had stopped to take sustenance and water the horses. The journey had been slightly hindered by the tugging of the cart over the bumpy terrain. The smell from the cart was becoming strong hence enticing the flies to buzz around. Aramis had suggested he sprinkle some lavendar water on the corpses to try and mask the stench, the idea worked for a short while enabling the men to eat without being plagued by flies.

The musketeers were now saddling up again to continue their ride to Paris.

Something caught the eye of Aramis as he closed over his leather saddle bag. He kept his head still and searched to his left with his eyes. The small bush of brambles shook. Aramis was aware there was no wind in the air. He looked towards Athos who caught his eyeline. The swordsman watched his friend as he moved his brown orbs rapidly to warn him. Athos understood at once and nodded slightly.

"I would say we are about ten hours away from Paris now my friends" commented Athos, to get Porthos and d'Artagnan's attention.

Porthos glanced at the swordsman ready to inform him that they already knew that, until he noticed his friends face. The silent conversation went on between the three men as they very slowly reached for their muskets. d'Artagnan suddenly realised what was going on and followed suit.

The four men looked towards the bramble bush. It was obvious that someone was trying to conceal themselves.

Athos glanced at the others as he yelled out. "We know you are behind the bush...now come out and identify yourself...we are not here to do you any harm whoever you are."

The others watched in anticipation as the bush shook. Suddenly a head popped up from behind the brambles.

Aramis noticed it was a young child, he looked about seven or eight. His frown turning to a smile as he slowly approached the bush. "Its alright...we are not going to hurt you mon cher".

The others watched in anticipation as the child stood and walked towards the marksman.

Aramis knelt down to the boys eye level. He could see how under nourished the child looked, his face was full of dirt and marksman reached into his pocket and took out an apple. The boys small hand trembled as he took it, and started to eat it ravenously.

The other three musketeers exchanged glances as they watched Aramis with the child.

"Where is your house?" asked Aramis as the child ate. The boy didn't seem to hear but carried on eating the fruit as though he had never seen an apple in his short life before.

Aramis glanced around at his friends and raised his brows. d'Artagnan approached the boy and crouched down.

The child finished the apple and threw the core into the wiped his dirty face with his hand and sniffed. His ragged attire had seen better days.

"I am d'Artagnan...what is your name" asked the Gascon with a smile. The boy looked into the young mans face.

" Nicolas...I live over there" the boy pointed with his small finger. "But I am scared to...go back they might come for me". he sniffed

d'Artagnan glanced up at Aramis who had now stood. Both men wondering what the boy meant.

Athos and Porthos who had heard the child words suddenly approached.

The boy looked up at Porthos, his blue eyes widening. "Are you going to kill me as well?.

Porthos glanced at the others. "No...I am not going to kill you boy...why do you ask?"

d'Artagnan was still smiling at the boy. "Has something happened...can you tell us?" he asked softly.

The boys eyes filled with tears. "They killed my mama and papa and my brother and sister".he choked

Porthos and Athos glanced at each other. Aramis turned to his two friends and spoke quietly. "I have a feeling this is something to do with what we have just witnessed."

Athos was nodding in agreement as he turned to d'Artagnan who was still crouched down talking with the boy.

"Ask him where he lives d'Artagnan and what these killers looked like". he said.

The child glanced up at Athos having heard the question. "I live in the farm just through those trees...I hid in the chicken coup...they did not speak french Monsieur."

"FARM? gasped Aramis. He took in a deep breath and exhaled. "This cannot be a coincidence...not more bloodshed shurly?

"Can you tell me what they looked like?" continued Athos.

The boy turned to Porthos, "They were bigger than him, I did not see their faces, they were covered up" answered the child.

Porthos stared down at the boy and grimaced with a raised brow.

"Come Nicolas...show us" said Aramis as the men turned their mounts around.

d'Artagnan lifted the boy onto the front of the cart with himself and they rode away.

The child guided them towards the trees and through a clearing where he said he lived. Sure enough in the field was a farmhouse. They left the cart at the end of the dirt track and continued up to the house. They were met with more bodies of the murdered farmer and his wife and children.

"Some sick mad bastard seems to have a grudge against farmers" growled Porthos as they stood over the body of the teenage boy he had pulled from the pond.

" We need to return to Paris at haste" said Athos. "Something is going on here and I dont like it...after finding that spanish sword and now another slaughter...the king could be in mortal danger.

" Porthos! d'Artagnan! ride ahead. Aramis and I will follow with the cart with the boy. Inform Treville of our findings, he will need to send men to the palace at haste.

Porthos and d'Artagnan nodded the order and saddled up. "What about the bodies?" asked d'Artagnan

"Ask Treville to send out some men to Amboise Farm ...they will have to bury them. We would have done it but we need to return to Paris".

The two men nodded and rode off at speed down the dirt track.

"I don't understand this Athos...there seems to be more to it" commented Aramis as the two men walked back towards the end of the track to collect the cart. The boy followed them. "This is not the usual way the Spanish start a conflict...I mean this is EVIL!"

"Nothing will ever suprise me about the spanish Aramis...they always seem to take great pleasure in riling us." replied the swordsman. "But as you say...this is very dissimilar to what I have witnessed in past conflicts."Athos looked back towards the farmhouse deep in thought, before steering his horse around.

The swordsman couldn't rid himself of the nagging feeling in his mind.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

 **Paris.**

 **Musketeer Garrison**

Treville was saddling up his horse when the clatter of hooves thundered through the archway into the courtyard.

The musketeers captain actually felt a sigh of relief escape him as he watched Porthos and d'Artagnan hastly jump from their mounts.

Treville stopped what he was doing and approached the two men. His face full of anxiety.

"Where are the others" he asked looking past them towards the archway.

Porthos was first to speak. "I think we need to go to your office captain...you are going to need to sit down".

Treville eyed the two musketeers with concern and led the way. "Prey tell me Athos and Aramis are alright?

"They are fine captain" answered d'Artagnan as they ascended the wooden steps.

xxxx

Porthos and d'Artagnan had explained what had happened over the past couple of days and had watched their captain hold his head in his hands as they informed him of the deaths of four of his men.

"Dear God! No!...I can't believe I am hearing this...WHY SO EVIL?"

Porthos reached for Treville's favourite brandy and poured out three goblets.

Treville picked up his goblet and gulped back the entire contents.

"On our way back to Paris we came across a child in the forest captain" added d'Artagnan...his whole family had been slaughtered...the child of course had hidden...that was also a farm."

Treville leaned back in his chair deep in thought. "Another family were mudered as they slept, not far from here, that was a farm. Marcel and Lucca had them taken to the morgue. he added.

Porthos and d'Artagnan exchanged glances of despair at what Treville had told them.

"Athos found a spanish sword outside the house after we had discovered the barbaric scene that met us at Vieux Mans." said Porthos.

Treville was deep in thought. "A spanish sword hey?...this does not make any sense...why would they do this...killing farmers and their familes...innocent children...this is not King Philips style". The older man put his head in his hands once again in frustration. What was going on...why were spain doing these killings...or was it someone else?

"Athos and Aramis should return early evening Captain" added the Gascon changing the subject. His face suddenly changed to woe as he spoke...

...then we can bury our comrades".

Treville glanced up at his men, he looked beyond grief as he poured himself another brandy and gulped it back.

The older man suddenly stood and walked out onto the balcony. He was followed by Porthos and d'Artagnan who gave each other a look of concern and anticipation at their captains behaviour...He yelled across the courtyard...

..."Francois! Piere! Gillian! Get to the palace at haste...I will follow you shortly...do not let the king and queen out of your sight".

The three musketeers had looked up from their duties as Treville roared.

"Seb, Marcel and Ableu are already there Sir...commented Piere as he looked up at his captain stood on the balcony.

Trevilles face went scarlet. "Are you questioning my orders man?" he demanded.

Porthos and d'Artagnan exchanged glances. They both knew Treville had taken the news of his slaughtered men badly. The man semmed to have aged about ten years within hours.

"No...Sir...of course not" replied the musketeer, looking sorry he opened his mouth as he glanced at the others and cowered.

"NOW GO! responded Treville.

"Yes Sir...right away" yelled back Gillian ushering his comrades to follow suit.

"What is going through your mind captain?" asked d'Artagnan as the older man turned and leaned against the balustrade. He wiped his hand across his face and siged. He started to decend the steps as he spoke.

"I have a strange feeling about this ...and it does not sound like a threat of war...it is more sinister".

Treville walked towards the stables. Henri had been waiting for the musketeer captain to return since Porthos and d'Artagnan had arrived back. He handed Treville the reins. The older man nodded in acknowledgement.

"I will inform the king of whats occured...you two stay here and get something to eat, then you can wait for Athos and Aramis, make certain your comrades are taken to the morgue for preperation. Then we can give them the funeral they deserve...I will return for supper."

Porthos nodded. "Yes captain"

Treville cantered out of the courtyard, leaving Porthos and d'Artagnan watching after him. Porthos clapped his hand on the Gacons shoulder and the two men turned and walked back towards dining hall to find Serge.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

 **The Royal Palace:**

 **Paris.**

King Louis walked at pace into the throne room with the Queen. Both monarchs surrounded by musketeers. Louis turned and started to flap his hands in all directions as though flustered. He turned to Cardinal Richelieu.

"For Goodness sake Cardinal...prey tell me what is going on with all this fussing around the Queen and I...has Treville lost his mind...I do not need all these men looking over me like this...why has he doubled the guard?"

The Cardinal had wry smile on his face. He lowered his voice as he spoke to Louis.

" Your majesty...according to musketeer Gillian...they are following orders from Treville himself...they were told not to let you and the queen out of their sight".

Queen Anne glanced at her husband. "My dear Louis, I am most certain Captain Treville has good reason for all this security".

Louis rolled his eyes as he looked at his wife then back to Richelieu. "Well there had bettter be. Sometimes a man likes his privacy".

That moment the doors opened and Treville was introduced. The musketeer captain approached both monarchs and bowed his head.

King Louis had a grimace on his face. "Ah the man himself...I think you need to explain all this security Treville...is becoming most frustrating...I am drowning in musketeers."

Cradinal Richelieu eyed Treville as he caught his glance.

"If I may speak with you your majesties...it is most paramount." Sire.

Louis raised his brows and siged as he glanced at Richelieu. "Very well...but can I ask that some of these men find something else to do".

Treville bowed again. "Of course Sire...I will see to it at once. The captain walked towards his men. He asked them to remain vigilant and to check all visitors in and out. No one was to enter the palace without his say so.

Louis and Richelieu watched as the men left. "I am at a loss of what Treville wants to speak of Cardinal" mumbled Louis.

Richelieu was nodding in anticipation. "Quite your majesty...lets us hope it is not another idiotic notion of his."

Queen Anne lifted her eyes towards the cardinal. She had never really liked the man that much. Always had too much to say. He had always favoured male monarchs and had made that very plain when discussing certain commodities.

Treville suddenly turnd on his heel and returned to the two monarchs and the Cardinal.

xxxxx

King Louis glared across the table at Treville in awe. The queen looked perturbed by the whole situation. Richelieu sat back in his chair as the musketeer captain told of his mens findings. And the barbaric way in which his men had been brutaly murdered.

"Dear God Treville...this has to an attack on France...it is an appalling act" seethed Louis taking his wifes hand in his.

He turned to Richelieu for an answer. "Does this sound like imminent war to you Cardinal?

Richelieu figited in his seat. "I fail to see it your majesty...we usually hear from the king of Spain beforehand...this seems somewhat spontaneous for King Philip."

Treville was nodding slowly as he glanced at the cardinal. " I concur your eminence...it appears more disturbing...it's the way they murdered my men and the farmers...there is something more sinister."

"It is most brutal captain. I am most sorry for the loss of your men." said the queen softly. "I will prey for them".

"I thank you your majesty...they were decent soldiers."

That moment a rap was heard on the large doors as they opened. One of the kings messengers was escourted in by one of the musketeers. The messenger bowed and handed Louis a letter.

Louis took the letter and waved the man away.

Louis eyes widened as he noticed the insignia of King Philip of Spain seal.

"Looks like we have our answer" said Louis with a wry smile. He broke the seal on the letter and read, his face turning pale as he ran his fingers through his long hair.

Treville and Richelieu glanced at each other in anticipation as Louis read to himself then handed the parchment to the cardinal.

Richelieu held it up and started to read to his listeners. His face changing to astonishment as he read.

My Dear Louis.

[ It is with regret that I inform you of a besiegement within my palace. My guards have been murdered in a most heinous and barbaric way.

I have been ordered to consign this letter to you. Elisabeth and I have been banished to my chambers and have been locked away. I am unaware of what has happened to my courtiers.

These savages are saying they intend to take over Spain and France and are an independent organisation.]

I bid you farewell

Pillip

Treville had stood to his feet. " This is worst than I anticipated your majesty."

He turned to Richelieu. "We are going to need the red guard to surround the palace at haste your eminence.

Richelieu glared up at Treville as he spoke. "My dear captain...do you not think I know this...this is a bad business...I trust you and your men will do all you can to find out who the perpetrator of all this infernal and appalling act of treachery is".

Treville's face was full of rage as he stared at Richelieu. " My men know what is expected of them your eminence...I am most certain they will carry out their duties in the excellent way they always do."

"Gentlemen please" yelled Louis as he also stood and placed both hands on the table top.

"This is not the time for disagreements, we need to summon all the red gaurd and all muketeers at once...now can you both go about your business...and do something about this revolt."

Treville and Richelieu both bowed in unison in acknowledgement to what Louis had said.

"I suggest all the window shutters be closed your majesty. And no visitors until we can get this siege under control." said Treville. "I have the palace surrounded".

Louis nodded. "Very well Treville." he replied. Louis looked into Anne's eyes, the queen looked agitated.

"Do not fret so my dear...at least we are prepared for it. Phillip did not see this coming."

Louis turned to Richelieu. "I suggest you do the same with the red guard cardinal...I do not want these savages entering my palace."

Richelieu looked angered as he glanced towards Treville. "Certainly majesty...I will see to it at haste."

The cardinal bowed and left the chamber.

Treville was now checking all the windows within the chamber. He turned to Louis."If you will pardon me your majesty I would like to speak with my men".

Louis who was waving the musketeer captain away. "Do what you have to do Treville...I have much faith in you and your men."

Treville bowed and left the chamber. "Your majesty".

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

 **Musketeer Garrison**

 **Paris**

Athos and Aramis had returned with the four dead musketeers bodies and the boy Nicolas.

Several other musketeers became distressed after learning how their comrades had been slain.

Before taking them on to the morgue Aramis had said prayers for their brothers in arms. Tears were shed, some became angry at such frenzied attacks. Some were still in shock at losing friends.

Pernelle, Melunn and Robine had volunteered to take the bodies to the morgue, whilst they waited for the funerals to take place.

Athos had agreed. He knew the men had bean close with the four men. He couldn't help but think of his own close brotherhood he had with Aramis, Porthos and d'Artagnan. And the mere thought of losing one of them was too much to bare. The swordsman shook himself out of the shuddering thought as the cart was driven out of the courtyard making scraping sounds as the wheels rolled over the cobbles.

The boy Nicolas was sat at the wooden table eating bread and cheese. d'Artagnan sat opposite him watching as the child shoveled cheese into his mouth.

"Take it easy Nicolas...you will choke" commented the Gascon pouring out ale for the others as they approached.

"Have you spoken with Constance my friend" asked Aramis as he sat next to Nicolas and smiled at the child.

d'Artagnan was nodding his head. "Yes...she is on her way here as we speak. "I informed her of Nicolas's plight and she has spoken to the orphanage proprietor."

"Why can't I stay here with you musketeers...my papa taught me to fight" said the boy as he swung his legs back and forth under the bench and drank some water from a cup.

The four men laughed. "I am certain you are a very good fighter mon cher" commented Aramis. "But this is no place for you...and when you have grown bigger...then maybe you can come and fight then."

The boy was nodding as he wiped his nose with his sleeve. "Can I still come and visit."

"Of course you can...we will only be ten minutes away" grinned Porthos as he sliced some bread.

That moment Constance rushed through the archway out of breath, she looked terrified as she stopped in her tracks and gasped for the musketeers attention.

The four men had stood instantly. d'Artagnan reached her first and put an arm around her shoulders.

"Constance! what is it...what agitates you so?

"The stall...holders...there is a group of men...they...are...killing people at random" she sobbed...Dear God...d'Artagnan it's... a bloodbath out there...I ran as fast as I could to get here."

The Gascon pulled her close and kissed the top of her head. "Shhhhhush".

Aramis yelled over to Henri to saddle the horses, the lad nodded the order.

Athos, Aramis and Porthos had grabbed their weapons belts and were clipping them around their waists.

d'Artagnan followed suit and turned back to Constance.

Athos walked towards her...he handed her a musket knowing she knew how to use it. That moment he was glad d'Artagnan had taught her how to shoot.

"Constance...I want you to take Nicolas and go into the infirmary...lock the door behind you...it is one of the stongest doors in the garrison." said Athos as he ushered her and the boy away towards the building.

Constance nodded in comprehension as she took the boy by the hand.

"Most of the men were summoned to the palace Athos...I think there is only half a dozen left here." commented Porthos.

"Fetch them...we are going to need all the men we can muster". replied the swordsman.

The musketeers began to mount their horses. "Henri...I want you and Elroy to go to the infirmary with madam Bonacieix, arm yourselves with muskets from the armoury...stay there and let no one in, stay quiet." ordered Athos as he steered Roger around towards the gates.

The young lad looked up as the swordsman spoke from his saddle. "Yes monsieur." he replied. He watched as the musketeers rode off.

 **To be continued...**

 **What are the boys going to find now in the market square...**

 **Thank you for all your very kind reviews...I enjoy reading them so much.**

 **I hope you are all enjoying it.**

 **I hope to post next chapter ASAP!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter FIVE NO MERCY.**

 **Market Square:**

Screams and wailing filled the air as the musketeers arrived in the market square. Men and women sobbed openly; some cradling friends and relatives in their arms. People were running back and forth to help others.

Bodies lay everywhere some with missing limbs strewn across the ground. A man was trying to crawl over some of the bodies holding a wound in his chest, blood seeped through his fingers as he stared towards the riders as they approached. He collapsed; eyes blank and staring.

A woman was trying to shake her child awake to no avail. A mans body lay across one of the stalls a sword embedded in his back. Loaves of bread lay scattered all around. Stray dogs helping themselves to the feast of pies and cold meats that had upturned from their stall.

Athos and Porthos glanced at one another in disbelief, their faces full of woe and horror.

Aramis had dismounted and was checking the wounded people. He walked towards the wouned man and felt for a pulse, but it was too late the man was dead. The marksman closed the mans eyes and glanced around. Is this some kind of nightmare or is this really happening. In the past days he and his brothers had witnessed barbaric slayings; the medic knew he was used to death when he had fought in battle; but this was something more; this was innocent people who had done no harm to anybody.

The others had also dismounted. Athos rushed towards a man who was trapped underneath an upturned cart. The man was conscious, his pleading eyes looked at the swordsman.

"Its my legs...I can't move them." he gasped. Athos glanced towards Porthos and d'Artagnan.

"Porthos...d'Artagnan...help me move this cart" he yelled. The two men glanced up as Athos roared across the square, both leaped into action.

The three men managed to bring the cart back onto its wheels. That moment Aramis emerged and was in his medic mode as he checked the mans legs.

"You have broken one of your legs monsieur, the other is just bruised. I need to make a splint." said the marksman glancing around for a piece of wood.

"Will this surffice Mis?" asked d'Artagnan picking up a small plank of wood.

Aramis gave the Gascon a wry smile as he took hold of it and examined it. "Perfect my friend...thank you."

Athos who had crouched down to the injured man; he held the mans leg as Aramis wrapped the splint to the brake with his sash.

"What happened here monsieur" asked the swordsman as he watched Aramis work his magic.

"It was so horrific...one moment everything is running as normal...then next thing these men on horseback came from knowhere and started to shoot and slash random people." the man face screwed up in agony with the leg pain.

Aramis looked up at him. "I will prepare you a pain draft monsieur. The medic reached for his medical bag and began the process of mixing his concoctions.

The man carried on talking. " I have had a stall here in this square... for years". winced the man. "Never seen anything like this before...just glad my wife was not here."

That moment a woman ran into the square and approached the mukseteers. She rushed up to both Athos and Aramis who had just finished wrapping the injured mans leg .My name is Ellise, we have set up a temporarily infirmary in the old manor house monsieur...there is ample room if you want to bring him along." she gasped out of breath.

Aramis smiled. "That is a splended idea madame...we will do as you ask."

Porthos was helping a woman who had a head wound, he bandaged it the best he could, receiving a nod of appreciation from Aramis. The big man raised his brows at the medic nodded back.

Athos stood to his feet and turned to the other musketeers. " Melun..Robine and Dion...I want you to search for the injured, use this cart to get them to the old manor house...they have set up an infirmary there. Drew, Marvin, Perez return to the garrison and fetch more carts for the injured."

The men nodded and began to help injured people onto the cart. The others rushed off at haste to the garrison. Women were still weeping and sobbing; children crying for their mothers.

Athos felt his own eyes filling with emotion as he took in the scene before him.

The man that Aramis had aided was helped to his feet. The medic watched as his comrades helped the man onto the cart. He looked back at the marksman.

"Thank you monsieur...I wont forget your kindness". he said. That second a middle aged woman came rushing towards the injured man, she was agitated and sobbing, she stopped in shock at seeing her husband alive.

"Oh...Jarad...Jarad...The Lord has saved you...Jarad." she gasped. Holding her hands to her face.

The man welcomed his wife as she through her arms around his neck and kissed his forhead.

"I am fine mon cher...these young men looked after me...I am in their debt".

Aramis patted the mans arm. "Think nothing of it...I am glad you are alright...keep taking the pain draft every few hours."

The man nodded and forced a smile as the cart began to move off. His wife smiled at Aramis. "Thank you monsieur...thank you! she gasped.

Aramis returned the smile as he raised his hat to the woman. "You are most welcome madame."

d'Artagnan was still searching around the square. His eyes welling up as he noticed children slaughtered. Some women still weeping over the dead. Who could be so evil as to kill a woman and a child in this way. What was going on? why were these evil people committing such barbaric and heinous slaughters?

The musketeers suddenly brandished their weapons as horses hooves could be heard thundering nearer.

The red guard appeared around the corner and into the square, escourted by stopped suddenly as they noticed the horror.

Captain Treville dismounted and scanned the carnage; even though he was a hardened musketeer; he felt like his head wanted to explode at this very moment in time as he took in the fear and dread that invaded his mind.

Treville approached his men.

"Wondered when this lot would decide to turn up" mumbled Porthos to the others.

"Dear God...NOT AGAIN! gasped out the musketeer captain, as he glanced at Athos. "Who is this evil."

"It seems a group of riders came from knowhere and started slaying people at random...a temporarily infirmary has been set up in the old manor house...I have ordered some men to take the injured there as we speak." responded the swordsman.

Treville was nodding in agreement. "Good! Good! but alas I am afraid it has just become worse than we thought men."

The musketeers threw glances at one another, each wondering what their captain meant.

" Prey tell me...this is not war captain" asked Porthos; the mans face turning to despondency.

Treville took his men aside. "The king has received a letter from the king of Spain...apparently there has been a besiegement at the royal palace...some kind of Independent Organisation have banished the king and queen to locked chambers."

"WHAT! exclaimed Aramis. " I take we are talking about the same gang that have committed all this bloodshed?"

Treville was nodding. "The cardinal and I have doubled the guard at the palace...all windows and shutters have been secured. There are guards outside the palace and in the grounds."

"Have this so called evil organisation got a name? asked Athos sounding raged at the thought of what these individuals had planned.

"Not as of yet...but I would say it is only a matter of time...they say they intend to take over Spain and France. So we need to find whoever is in charge of this evil regime."

"Where do they come into this" asked d'Artagnan nodding his head towards the red guard, and glancing at the others.

"I know you lot are not the best of friends" murmered Treville. "But we are going to need their help in this hunt."

The musketeers had never liked the red guard; they had always been a conniving force of men who had no regard for anyone but themselves. They had always tried to rile the musketeers into getting themselves into trouble on nights in the Wren. But Trevilles men knew that and never took the bait. Even through they had to restain Porthos on the odd occasion when they discovered him cheating at cards.

Porthos glanced slowly at Aramis; his face said it all to the marksman. "This should be good." murmered the big man.

Athos nodded. "As long as they are willing to work with us captain and not against us...I am certain we can endure that. I suggest they start now by removing these bodies and finding out the identities of these unfortunate people, so we can inform their families."

Treville raised his brows. " Of course...I will make certain they carry that out with upmost regard for the dead."

Treville walked away towards the red guard captain, who turned towards the musketeer captain as he approached.

The musketeers could hear Treville as he gave out the orders.

"They better not start any trouble...because I am in the right mood for one of them bastards." growled Porthos.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

 **South of Paris**

Nightfall was beginning to decend over Paris. The first candles had been lit. From afar the city looked like hundreds of gold stars glistening against the darkness. Foxes screeched from with the dence forest as they hunted for night prey. Owls had began to hoot in the tall trees; flapping sounds could be heard as they flew from one branch to another. An icy chill blew through the fields making certain the Parisians knew winter was on its way.

An old and delapidated looking house stood within the denseness of the forest, the roof was half rotted away from years of neglect. The only shelter left was stable that looked in better condition than the house. Half a dozen horses stood side by side, they had ample hay and water. The animals seemed to be taken care of, they were quite content to munch at the hay that had obviously been left for them.

To the left of the old house was a mound of rock formations covered in moss and limestone. Underneath the rocks and covered in uprooted trees lay a trapdoor. Stone steps led downwards into the depths of the darkness, they led down and down into the stench of decay and dampness.

Tunnels led off in all directions, the darkness of each one like an abyss of hell and vermin where the rats scurried in plagues along the stone structures.

One tunnel was well lit with several torches as the voices became louder.

" So far we have excelled...our comrades in Spain have seized the palace.

That will be our next undertaking...to commandeer Louis' royal palace." said Savas Romero to his men.

The others listened attentively as he spoke. The men had made themselves comfortable in one of the tunnels.

"I hear the musketeers are waiting for us Savas" laughed Reyez as he glanced at the others.

The rest of the men joined in the mirth as they drank wine and ate bread and cheese.

"Those imbeciles are cretins...I have plans for their deaths...I have heard that there are a certain elite four...excellent fighters so I learned from my source here in France...but alas comdrades they have not yet met our elite force."

The others laughed once again as they drank. " I am going to relish killing a musketeer." Savas? grinned Juan sitting back on a blanket.

Savas smirked with an evil glare. "Remember men...we are here for one thing...and that is to take France and...I do not want any mistakes. I have been informed that King Philip and his queen have been banished to chambers...Lopez and his comrades have seized and taken over the palace."

A cheer erupted and echoed off the stone walls...HURRA!...

..."It would seem you are very informed comrade" grinned Reyez leaning back against the stone wall.

"I have my spies...and this one will not let me down...we were in prison together for treason...thats when we escaped. He went his way and I went mine."

"I do believe I know of whom you speak Savas" commented Reyez.

Savas was nodding as he reached for a bottle of wine and pulled out the cork with his teeth. He spat it out and drank from the bottle.

"Now comrades we shall drink to our mission tomorrow...when we seize the palace." he continued.

The men stood and raised their wine bottles. " To our mission...we shall vanquish...we shall conquer...we are 'The Vanguards! we are the new world of rule...NO MONARCHY! WE ARE THE NEW RULERS! WE WILL THRIVE!

The chanting subsided as the men drank. "Sleep well comrades...for tomorrow we slay more." smirked Savas.

This man we are to meet Savas...you did not say his name." enquired Reyez raising his brows in curiosity.

Savas glanced at each of his men. His face looked golden as the torches flickered.

"On the morrow men you will meet 'Comte de Loire Rochforte'...he will aid us in commandeering the palace."

 **To be continued...**

 **Thank you again for the wonderful reviews.**

 **I hope I can update soon...been quite busy with work issues.**

 **Cheers all**

 **Pippa xxx**

 **The Vanguards! Is a fictional Organisation...it is in no way anything to do with any other organisations or groups.**

 **The tunnels actually do exist and have been underneath Paris since the 12th Century. Monks used them for storing wine and the likes.**

 **They are called the Catacombs. The tunnels are 20 meters under the earth and when the cemeteries became over crowded the dead were put down there. So they are full of remains and are still there today.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter SIX NO MERCY.**

 **The Partridge Tail Tavern**

 **Outskirts of Paris**

The tavern had quietened down, a group of men sat around a table playing cards, their laughter filling the smoke and ale stench in the air.

The young serving girl stopped at the chamber door, she was carrying a tray of food and wine. She put the tray down on the chest that stood outside the room and rapped on the door.

A voice yelled through the wood. "Who is it?

The girl put her ear to the door. "It be your food and drink Sir" she replied.

The door suddenly opened. "Put it down on the table" said Rochefort as he stared at the girl.

She did as she was told and turned to face him. "I hope you enjoy your supper Sir."

Rochefort picked up the cover that concealed the food and placed it back down again.

"You can go now." he said in a conceited manner. "I do not want any disturbances."

The girls face had reddened, she gave a slight curtsy and left. "Yes Sir! She couldn't help but think how rude the man was as she disappeared back down to the bar area.

Rochefort turned back into his room. He Picked up the wine bottle and poured out two goblets. He picked them up and walked back to a chair he had been occuping, he sat down and handed the goblet to his companion.

" Let us drink to the last day the king will rule France...and the first day we shall take over as leaders." seethed Rochefort as he held his goblet up high.

The fire in the grate gave their faces a golden hue, both men staring ino the flames.

The companion raised his head and mirrored the man. "My dear Rochefort...you had better be right about these comrades of yours."

"Do not underestimate me Gaston...I always excel when it comes to the king."

"I detest the fact that I have such a pompous brother...he reminds me a little of you Rochefort." smirked Gaston. "No offence meant.!

Rochefort swigged back some wine and glared at the man. "I am nothing like him...he is a mere cretin in brocade."

"I may allow you the coutesy of killing your brother yourself Gaston...that is if you have the backbone for such a slaying."

"I do not need your authority to slay my own brother man."

Gaston stood and picked up the wine bottle, he refilled both goblets and returned to his seat. Rochefort holding out his glass.

" I have endured his rule for too long now...it is time for change...he will die screaming for mercy...and that whore of a wife of his."

"Leave the queen to me...I will take care of that whore." added Rochefort.

"I trust you will take care of those interfering musketeers...they are bound to make an appearence." continued Gaston.

Rochefort face turned from the flames and smirked. "They will be killed if they even try...Savas will not show them any mercy...he will slay them without hesitation...they wont have a chance against them. Besides I want them killed slowly so I can watch their suffering."

Gaston laughed aloud making Rochefort cast him an eerie glance."I seem to amuse you Gaston." he added.

Gaston swirled his wine around his goblet and looked at the blonde comte.

"Forgive me Rochefort I was merely thinking out loud...I have an image of the musketeers dying at our feet...crying out for mercy."

Rochefort swigged from his goblet and put his head back against the large chair frame.

"According to my information source within the palace, the red guard are to aid the musketeers in trying to bring us down."

Gaston smirked into the flames. "The red gaurd are dense halfwits...I am most certain we can alter that."

"Prey tell me how you intend to admit Savas and his comrades into the palace? asked Rochefort as he stared into the flames in the grate.

Gaston smiled. "There is a tunnel leading up from the Seine, Louis and I used to play in it when we were children...it has been there for centuries...I do believe he has forgotten its existence. He chuckled once again making Rochefort raise his brows.

Savas and his entourage will enter from the river side, then into the dungeons. The rest is simple...the seige begins."

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

 **Royal Palace**

 **Paris.**

The sun shone down onto the greenery of the Palace grounds. Red Guard and Musketeers everywhere. The palace was surrounded, no entrance was left unattended. Peacocks could be heard shrieking as they roamed the gardens, birds fluttered in and out of the fir trees that lined the avenue that led up to the palace.

Musketeers slowly patrolled up and down, their eyes scanning the whole area around them. Red guards had positioned themselves onto the roof of the royal residence and had posted men on each corner of the building. The palace now resembled that of a chateau with battlements.

xxxxx

"This is most frustrating and inconvenient Cardinal...I feel like a prisoner in my own domain." complained Louis as he walked up and down his chamber.

The queen sat on a chair sewing one of her embroidery works; Constance was by her side also sewing. "Calm yourself my dear Louis, this is for our own sakes...I am most certain whoever is responsable will soon be apprehended, then you will be free to do as you wish."

Constance smiled as she carried on her sewing.

Cardinal Richelieu had a wry smile on his face as he watched the king pace the floor.

" I comprehend your vexation Sire, I am most certain we can get back to normal activities sooner rather than later."

"I heard about the killings in the market square Cardinal, it is such a wicked occurrence for all those innocent people to endure." said Anne softly as she glanced up from her sewing. "These individuals really are evil scoundrels."

"It was awful your majesty" said Constance. "I can still hear the screaming in my head."

Anne looked at the young woman, concern on her face. "It must have been so distressing for you Constance."

The cardinal heeded what Constance had said before answering the queen.

"It is a bad business your majesty...I believe the dead have now been identified and are awaiting burial."

xxxxx

Captain Treville walked at haste down the passage as he scanned the interior of the main hall. He noticed Porthos and Athos on the opposite side and approached.

"Anything untoward? he asked as he came to a stop.

"Nothing so far captain" replied Athos. "The grounds are very heavily guarded, as is the roof."

"They must know we are waiting for them" growled Porthos. "They must be fools to even try anything."

That moment Aramis and d'Artagnan emerged from the passageway. Treville turned on the two men.

"Francois and Piere are outside the king and queens chambers captain." commented Aramis. "All chamber doors have been secured."

"We have posted Gillian, Marcel and Lucca on the main underground entrance's captain...I can safely say all entries are secured." added d'Artagnan

Treville was nodding his head in agreement. "Good...lets just say they have a fight on their hands if they try anything now."

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

 **River Sein:**

 **Wharf.**

The two boats came alongside the wharf. The occupants dressed in black hooded cloaks. The boats rocked back and forth as the rippling waves splashed against the river wall. Then suddenly they noticed what they were looking for; the entrance to the tunnels. Sanchez patted Savas on the shoulder and pointed out the tunnel mouth, the man nodded in acknowledgement.

The people on the river bank were too busy to even notice the goings on in the two small vessels as they disappeared under the bank. Except one pair of eyes that watched from the quay. The hooded figure was seated on a wooden bench as people walked to and fro buying fresh meat and fish. The figure stood and rushed at haste towards the palace.

Savas and his men pulled the boats into the entrance and jumped clear of the water. They were now in the tunnel, plagues of rats scurried in groups to escape the sudden invasion of noise. Dripping water echoed around the tunnel. The men had to walk half bent, the tunnel being of low in height until they reached higher walls.

xxxxx

Gaston and Rochefort paced up and down in the dungeons as they waited for Savas and his men to arrive.

" It is a good thing I remembered this tunnel Rochefort" smirked Gaston "They have put musketeers at the main underground entrance."

Rochefort stopped in his tracks. "Those bastard musketeers...I would pay to see them hang...they are like rats...they get everywhere." he seethed through clenched teeth.

Gaston was watching down the tunnel as he held the burning torch. "Shuuuush I hear voices...it has to be them!" he gasped.

"Well if it is not my friend...someone is going to die." murmered Rochefort as he gripped his weapon.

Both men waited in anticipation, muskets drawn as they watched the men emerge one by on from the tunnel.

Gaston smiled as Savas then Perez appeared followed by the others.

Savas approached Rochefort and embraced him. " It is good to see you my friend."

Rochefort felt the strong grip from the large man who stood half a man above himself. The others were all built in a similar way.

"I trust you are all prepared for your revolt gentlemen?" smirked Gaston

"We have been prepared for a long time." answered Savas as he primed his muskets.

Gaston couldn't help but notice the amount of weapons the men had brought with them and she size of the swords.

Perez noticed him eyeing them up. He held up one of the swords. "That looks like one of those executioner swords that cut off heads." enquired Gaston.

Perez smiled. "Thats because it is...I have slain plenty with this. And maybe a king this day."

"I trust you have prepared the hand mortars Gaston?" asked Savas clapping the man on the shoulder.

The kings brother looked up at the huge man. " Of course...they are ready and primed."

Gaston swallowed hard, the reality was beginning to hit home. He was going to see his brother die. And he would take over as ruler with his new group of friends The Vanguards!

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

 **Main Entrance**

 **Royal Palace.**

"You know the rules madame...there is no way you can be admitted, everywhere is locked and secured." said the red gaurd as he stood in front of Milady de Winter.

"You do not understand, the king and queen are in mortal danger and you refuse to let me by...this will be on your head if anything should happen." she protested.

"You heard what he has told you madam...you can not be allowed into the palace." said another red guard as he approached his comrade.

"Do not madame me...I am Milady de Winter...I am a friend of his majesty...I have vital information that concerns the King and Queen." She glanced up at the shuttered windows as though looking for a way in, her green eyes dancing with frustration as she held her hood close over her hair.

That moment one of the musketeers appeared from the gardens. Milday de Winter rushed towards him. " I have to get in to see the Cardinal...it is a matter of importance."

The musketeer glared at her. Milady de Winter...you have picked the wrong day for this...we are on high alert...nobody is permitted to enter."

She stared into the mans eyes. "Is Athos in there? Get me Athos...or Aramis...one of them."

Lucca sighed as he glanced at Marcel. His mind was racing as he watched the young woman become raged...what was he do do...she seemed genuine about having information...anyhow what harm could she do, she was hardly a threat to the king.

"If I do not speak with the cardinal...Treville will never forgive you...what will you have me do man? BEG?"

Lucca eyed her. "Very well Milady...follow me." he asked.

Marcel grabbed his arm as he walked past him. "I hope you know what you are doing." he mumered.

Lucca looked at his comrade. " Lets just prey she is telling the truth."he replied.

Milady had heard the whispers and smirked. "Come man...we have not got time to squander."

Lucca turned and led her towards the entrance, her gown rustling as she went.

xxxxx

Lucca led her through the main entrance and into the largs hall. His footsteps making d'Artagnan and Porthos turn rapidly as they echoed around the walls.

The two musketers exchanged glances as they both noticed Milady as she walked in step with Lucca.

"What the...gasped Porthos.

..."I don't believe it" said d'Artagnan in awe.

"What the hell is she doing here" asked Porthos as he glared towards Lucca.

"Apparently she has some information for the cardinal. "he answered looking somewhat awkward. He was now regretting ever letting the woman worm her way in.

"Are you out of your mind man" growled Porthos. "The last thing the cardinal needs right now is her invading his space."

Milady glared at both musketeers. "Wonderful to see you also Porthos." she said in her sarcastic tone. "Now where is the cardinal?"

She began to carry on walking cross the hall. Lucca glanced at both his comrades and then turned at haste to rush after her.

"Madame please...he gasped.

"I have already told you...Milady de Winter if you please."

That moment she noticed Treville, Athos and Aramis on the other side of the great hall.

Aramis nudged Athos on the arm and nodded in her direction as she approached.

The swordmans face paled instantly, his eyes widened after following his friends gaze.

Treville looked raged as he glared towards Lucca. The young musketeer now felt like he was about to get a scolding.

"This better be good for your sake Lucca." growled the musketeer captain as he glanced at Athos.

Milady walked towards Treville. The swordsman could smell the familiar aroma of jasmin as she brushed past him and cast her eyes up into his face for a brief second. He could feel his own heard beating in his chest. Why was she here now, what information could she possibly have, probably another one of her lies or schemes. The woman was like a limpet.

"Sir...Milady speaks of having vital information for the cardinal...she said it concerns their majesties. mutted Lucca. His eyed meeting that of the older man.

Treville looked at her. "Whatever you have to say to his eminence Milady you can say to me...I have no time for your games."

She smirked into his face. "This is no game Treville." she said as she glanced at Athos and Aramis. Both men exchanged glances of restraint.

"The cardinal asked me to try and find out who was committing all the killings, I have been following a group of men for days."

Athos stared at her in awe. "My God...he is trusting you...the man has most certainly lost his mind."

Milady glanced at her husband. "You can say what you like about me Athos...but what I am saying is true...please believe me...we are running out of time."

"What is the truth?" asked Aramis as he glanced at Treville.

She eyed the marksman before speaking. "I followed them to the Wharf on the south of the palace. They had two boats and were entering one of the tunnels underneath the palace. They must have gotten into the dungeons under ground."

Athos and Aramis looked at one another. Both heeding with anticipation what she had actually stated.

Treville wiped his hand over his face and sighed out loud. "DEAR GOD!...when did you witness this?

" It has to be ten minutes hence...

..."I thought we had the dungeons covered captain" asked Aramis

"We have...but these are below them." replied Treville as he rushed towards the kings chambers. Athos and Aramis quick on his heels.

Porthos and d'Artagnan realised all was not right and joined their comrades.

"Whats going on?" yelled Porthos. At noone in paticular.

Aramis just give his friend a despondent glare and shrugged his shoulders.

Treville stopped at the Kings chambers and waved his two men out of the way, and rapped on the door.

"CARDINAL! it is I Treville...I need to speak to you at haste." Before the man had finished speaking the doors opened.

"Dear Lord...what is it man...can it not wait." asked the cardinal as he strolled back into the chamber.

He suddenly noiced Milady as she appeared from behind the musketeers with a slight smile.

Richelieu glared at her. "What is this woman doing here Treville?"

Treville ushered him out of earshot and whispered. "Do not pretend you do not know as to why she is here...you have been exploiting her to do your dirty work."

"You are forgetting to whom you are talking to Treville." seethed Richelieu as he noticed the king approaching.

"There is no time for this now cardinal...these killers are making their way through the river tunnels as we speak."

"WHAT?... What tunnels?

"Apparently they have been there for years...we did not no they existed...they come in from the Seine."

That moment the king reached the group. Everyone bowed.

"Treville! prey tell me why you are in here instead of out looking for these murdering scoundrels?"

"Forgive me Sire but some information has come to light." replied the musketeer captain glancing at Milday.

Louis looked confused as he eyed each man, then noticed Milady.

"What information is this Treville?"

Porthos and Athos glanced at each other.

"May I ask your majesty if you know of any tunnels that lead in from the river?" asked Richelieu.

"Tunnels! Have you lost your mind cardinal...why are we discussing tunnels...my life and that of my dear wife is at stake and you want to talk of tunnels."

Treville felt like grabbing Louis, he felt himself becoming raged.

"Your majesty...we have information that these killers have entered the palace from the tunnels that come in from the Seine...they are in the lower dungeons as we speak."

A slight gasp from the queen could be heard as she grabbed Constance by the wrist. Both women clearly frightened.

Louis suddenly began to comprehend, his face changing to disbelief. " Good Lord...I know of what you speak of...I had forgotten about them. Yes you are quite right Treville...the tunnels lead in from the river."

The king walked away towards the queen. She had stood as her husband took hold of her hand and kissed it.

Treville turnd to Richelieu. "Lock the doors again cardinal. If anything should happen and they try to enter you will have to use the hidden chamber.

"I know what to do Treville...now go and apprehend this evil.

The men bowed once more as the doors slowly closed over.

xxxxx

"What I want to know is how did they knew about these tunnels" asked Athos as they all walked back into the hall.

"Yeah sounds to me like we have a traitor in out midst." added Porthos.

Treville stopped in his tracks. "Why does that not surprise me? he growled. "I sometimes wonder if these wall have ears."

"Right men...I want every decending staircase manned and the lower grounds checked

...d'Artagnan! fetch more men from the gardens including red guards...inform them of the change of plan."

The Gascon nodded and raced across the hall towards the glass doors.

Milady who had been listening to Treville give out his orders turned to go but was stopped in her tracks by Athos.

"Where will you go?" he asked her.

"You almost sound like you care Athos." she answered glancing up into his handsome face. "You know me...I can take care of myself."

"It could be dangerous out there...these killers could be anywhere. " he murmered.

She forced a slight smirk. "My God...you do care!" she replied.

Athos glared at her, her green eyes sparkling. " I wish no harm to any woman ...that is all...nothing else."

She pulled up her hood and placed it over her hair. She started to walk away but stopped, she turned and looked at him.

"Any woman...or me?

He watched after her as she went, her cloak trailing behind her. The swordsman turned and walked back to his brothers.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Porthos and d'Artagnan and four red guard made their way down the stone steps very slowly. Pistols primed and ready.

The large door opened with a creek as the men entered the lower dungeons, the chill of the dampness and stench filled the putrid air.

Porthos scanned the cells as he held up the torch he had grabbed from the wall.

d'Artagnan ducked his head under one of the low passageways holding his torch in front of him, pistol gripped in the other hand.

Suddenly a mighty flash and explosion erupted sending the men diving to the ground.

Smoke filled the dungeon as pieces of debris and dust particles rained down onto the men as they held their hands over their heads to shield themselves from the blast.

xxxxx

Treville, Aramis and Athos ran across the hall towards the staircase as they heard the blast, smoke plumed into the hall from the doorway. Other musketeers and red guard had also joined them as panic evolved.

"MY GOD! PORTHOS! D'ARTAGAN! yelled Athos as he pushed his way through the men to get to the door. Aramis followed him.

Athos started to cough as did Aramis as the men made their way down the dusty stone steps.

They were met by silence and bits of debris that still floated in the air. Both men were now coughing hard as they took in the horror before them.

One of the red guard started to sit up and cough as he gained his faculties, he was covered in dust.

Aramis noticed Porthos and rushed to his side. The large man began to stir and cough. "WHAT 'APPENED? he growed though a splutter.

"Have you an pain anywhere" asked the medic as he helped his friend to stand.

Porthos coughed again...no I fine...where's d'Artagnan?

Athos was scanning the chamber for d'Artagnan. He noticed another red guard and felt for a pulse, the man was dead.

Aramis came up behind the swordsman. There are two more dead over there Athos...but I can't see d'Artagnan. Athos glanced at Porthos. "Did you see anybody before the blast?

The large man shook his had and coughed again. "No...nothin'".

They searched the entire chamber. d'Artagnan was nowhere to be found.

 **To be continued...**

 **Thanks again for the brilliant reviews. You are all so Fab!**

 **Well where is d'Artagnan...did he escape down one of the tunnels or has one of the killers grabbed him?**

 **I will update ASAP!**


	7. Chapter 7

**No Mercy Chapter Seven.**

" Are you alright Porthos?" growled Treville as the men emerged from the smoke filled staircase, coughing and gasping for air.

The big musketeer bent over and leaned both hands on his knees, he spluttered as he nodded his head. His whole uniform and face covered in dust and bits of shattered stone. The smoke still filled the hall, tiny particles floated through the air.

"I'm fine captain...its d'Artagnan I'm worried about". he gasped. He took the offered waterskin from Aramis and drank a swig. The medic was rubbing dust from his friends doublet and received a swipe to his hand as his big friend waved him away with a frown that said; stop being a mother hen!

" Dear God...prey tell me he is alright? continued Treville.

"We searched for d'Artagnan...he was not down there Captain." added Athos glancing at Porthos. "I would seem he has disappeared."

"I don't understand...he was next to me, I felt him grab me out of the way when the blast occured...then when I came to...he was gone." growled Porthos with a cough and a gasp.

Treville's brow had furrowed as he heeded what his men were saying.

"My money is on one of that lot grabbing him." commented Aramis, his face full of concern. "It has to be them...who else?"

"My God...what next." gasped the musketeer captain as he ran his fingers through his hair.

xxxxx

The rest of the red guard had helped to retrieve their dead. The red guard captain approached Treville, his face full of rage.

"I have lost three men because of your idiotic notion Treville...you knew were the killers were but you still insisted they went down there."

"I also sent my own men down there Venell...they all knew the danger's thats why they are soldiers." Treville glared into the mans face, his teeth clenched.

Venell's face reddened with rage. "I do not see them bringing out dead muskereers."

"Your right...one of our men have gone missing...probably seized by one of those evil killers." seethed Athos as he glared at Venell. "Lets just say they do not hesitate...to KILL! And just incase it escaped your memory...it is your job to protect the royal house is it not?"

"ATHOS! commanded Treville.

Athos turned and glanced at his brothers. Porthos was looking at Venell as if he was ready to punch the man, his face full of fury.

Venell's face met that of the swordsman. He eyed Athos with rageing eyes before turning on his heel and walking away towards his men.

Athos watched him go.

"COME! We have a musketeer to find." demanded Treville.

llllllllllllllllllllllllll

Porthos...the bomb...smoke everywhere...noise...my head hurts...dark...voices...dont know those voices...who... where are the others... all wet whatttttt!...

...d'Artagnan lifted his head up as the cold water hit him full in the face.

Between the blurry dimness of the tunnel he sensed the men glaring at him. One of them stood in front of him with a grin on his face, he was the one that had just chucked the entire contents over his head from the pail he had just flung to the ground.

"Well, well well gentlemen...we have ourselves a musketeer." smirked Savas as he grabbed d'Artagnan by the hair and looked into his face. The Gascon gasped as his had was snatched backwards. His hands had been tethered to the bars of one of the cells making his arms very painful from the tugging.

"So you are the scum that have killed innocent people." seethed d'Artagnan as he winced against the retraints.

Savas smirked as he glanced at the others. "You are very lucky you are still alive yourself musketeer...but we have come to a conclusion...and that involves you admitting us into the kings chambers."

The Gascon peered into the low lit cell trying to see the others as they chuckled.

"GO TO HELL!...your deluded...I will never betray my king. So you have wasted your time."

"Oh how touching d'Artagnan." came the voice from the darkness.

The young musketeer looked up, he recognised that slimy voice. The man turned and approached him.

"ROCHEFORT! My God...I might have known you would be involved in something of this level."

Rochefort crouched down next to the Gascon and looked into his face. "You will do as we ask...if you do not...your musketeer friends will die one by one...and I can think of nothing more fulfilling than watching one of Treville's men suffer very slowly."

d'Artagnan looked into the blonde mans unfeeling features. " You will be dead before you even reach them...they are nobodys fools."

"He has all the answers this one Rochefort." said Savas as he approached them. He held up his sword and pointed the tip at the Gascons throat. d'Artagnan glared up at him.

"Go on...what are you waiting for...I am not afraid of evil."

Savas' face turned to rage as the tip of his sword nicked his skin and drew blood.

"You do know the mukseteers are going to come looking for him." commented Gaston as he appeared from the shadows.

d'Artagnan's eyes widened as he noticed the kings brother. He had always been envious of Louis, Treville had told himself and his brothers that he was the same as a child. Always looking for a way to be centre of attention and playing idiotic pranks on his brother.

"YOU TRAITOR! Gaston...you will never get away with overthrowing your brother...he will hang you for high treason."

Gaston eyed the musketeer. "How dare you speak to me in that tone...you muketeers think you are above everyone... you are mere musketeer peasent to me."

"This is getting us nowhere Savas...kill the bastard...then we call the seige." demanded Perez.

Rochefort looked at the young musketeer, a slow smirk developing on his smug face as he instantly had a thought...

..."Put him in the water cage." he added "He will drown as soon as the tide comes in from the river and reaches a certain level. I am most certain he will not be feeing so heroic then."

Suddenly d'Artagnan was untethered and grabbed by two of the men. He was dragged down the tunnel towards the damp stench, rats scurried away as they went. The young man struggled to no avail.

The men were bigger than Porthos in both height and width, he noticed the wooden cage on the ground as they approached. d'Artagnan did his best to get free of the four arms that held him fast.

"You will never get away with this idiotic scheme of yours. Its futile! you will all hang." gasped the young musketeer.

One of the men grabbed his throat with one of his big hands. "Shut your french mouth you musketeer bastard."

The two men tethered him down inside the cage, a rag was pushed into his mouth making him gag as it was forced practically down his throat. A sash was tied tightly around his mouth preventing him from yelling out.

The structure was closed over his body and lifted into the water inlet against the stone wall.

The large hemp straps held it fast against the wall. d'Artagnan felt his stomach churn at the thought of what was going to happen. He could abide alot of things but drowning was not one of them. The only thing keeping him going at this moment; was that he knew his brothers would be searching for him.

Juan and Sanchez laughed as they fastened the straps to the metal ring that held the cage in place. "You are going to have a long bathe musketeer. The tide will become higher and higher until it reaches the top of your head. All you will have for company is the vermin that live down here."

The water was already up to the Gascons knees. He could feel the coldness starting to deaden his legs.

The men laughed once more as they walked away down the tunnel leaving d'Artagnan in the darkness of the dripping water and the squeals of the rats as they fought over dregs of decaying critters.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Treville had had his men split up. A number of musketeers and red guard still patrolled the palace grounds. The musketeer captain did not trust whoever these individuals where. He knew they could easily have men both underground and over ground. He was not going to take any chances when he knew the king and queen were in danger.

Treville had taken Marcel, Lucca and Francois down the south side tunnels. The red guard captain Venell had agreed to search the north dungeons and tunnels.

Athos, Aramis and Porthos had already prepared themselves with ample weaponry and had the company of two red guards as they started to search the tunnels were d'Artagnan was last seen.

"The men slowly meandered around the area that had taken the blast, the crunching of stone particals under their feet at every step they took. The air was still filled with dust making the men cough now and then.

Athos crouched down as he noticed the familiar looking main gauche. The swordsman blew away the dust and inspected it.

"That looks like d'Artagnan's." commented Aramis as he noticed what Athos had retrieved from the rubble.

The swordsman stood. "Thats because it is my friend...one thing I do know is he will hate the thought of losing this."

Athos clipped the dagger onto his belt and they carried on their search.

"We will go ahead and search this tunnel. " suggested one of the red guards as he gestured towards the gaping darkness.

Athos nodded. "Fine if thats what you want...but look out for traps...I do not trust this gang of demented reprobates."

The other red guard glared at the swordsman. "You worry about your own men Athos...we know what we are doing." he said, as he took one of the torches from its sconce on the wall.

Aramis and Porthos glanced at one another. As they heeded the remark from the man.

Then bugger off then" growled Porthos." And if you 'appen to find our missing man...yell out!"

The two red guard walked away holding their torches above their heads as they disappeared into the tunnel.

"Typical of them lot this. " added the big man as they began their search.

xxxxx

"Well I don't see anything down here Captian, it seems they may have taken another route." commented Lucca as they searched each cell.

Treville had stopped in his tracks, "Thats what worries me men...I don't trust them...they know we are down here looking for d'Artagnan...you may be right Lucca."

Marcel and Francois emerged from the side tunnel where the cells stood in a row.

"Nothing down that way either Sir." added Marcel as he scanned around.

Suddenly Francois put his hand on Marcels shoulder. "Shuuuuush...I hear voices.

The others stood still as they listened. Sure enough voices could be heard.

"Put out the torches, we will conceal ourselves in one of the cells...quickly..make haste." whispered Treville. "Nobody move unless I give the order."

The men did as they were told and rushed into the nearest cell, distinguishing the torches as they went.

The voices got nearer until the flames from their torches made shadows on the stone ceilings.

Treville and his men had hidden themselves behind one of the stone structures that pertruded out from the wall in the cell.

The musketeer captain could hear them as they spoke in their spanish tongue. The men stood in silence as though waiting for something to happen, but at this moment nothing was...just the spanish voices.

Treville could make out a few of the words spoken like mosqueteros...he knew that was musketeers and Rey and Reina that was king and queen. Then he heard the name Rochefort...My God...don't tell me...that bastard is involved in this. Yes this was just his standard...he always did want to dissolve Louis to nothing...this was probably all his idea in the first place.

Treville figured out there must be at least four men. In the little light they had Treville gestured to the men to prime the hand mortars...they understood exactly what he meant and obeyed the order, each man moving very slowly, almost in time with each other.

Marcel and Francois crept at a snails pace, their backs against the stone wall as they neared the voices. Francois led the way, his eyes watching the shadows of the men on the stone ceiling. Each man carried a mortar in each hand. Marcel put his hand on his comrades shoulder and nodded. Each man knowing he had seconds to dive for cover after they had been thrown.

The two musketeers were ready as they got closer. At least being around a corner was one stroke of luck...they would have time to run.

They both conversed in silence as they both threw the mortars exactly the same time...both men turned and ran as fast as they could back to the cells, the blast threw them both to the ground were they stayed until it was over. The stone and dust filling the cells as the rubble rained down. Then silence!

Treville and Lucca emerged from the cell. They both rushed towards their comrades who were now stirring and coughing.

"You both alright men? asked the older man as he reached them. "Im fine Sir". spluttered out Francois as he shook the dust and rubble from his uniform.

Marcel had stood and was also coughing. "Im fine to captain."he replied as he pulled bits of particles from his hair.

Trevile slowly turned the corner and noticed the four men as they lay motionless underneath the rubble, the other followed him.

One man was evidently dead as he lay with eyes staring, another was underneath a large stone boulder that had come loose and fell on him crushing the mans body. The other had taken the blast and was just a mass of bood and guts spilling onto the ground. The fourth man was groaning as he tried to move. He coughed and spluttered as he noticed the musketeers glaring in his direction. He instantly grabbed his musket but it was kicked out of his grasp by Treville.

"Not so fast you bastard!" he growled. The musket flew across the ground and was retrieved by Lucca who picked it up.

The man eyed each of them in turn. He scanned around and noticed his own dead comrades.

"So you kill just three...we have more men...and we WILL! seize the palace." he mumbled in his spanish accent through coughs and splutters.

Marcel grabbed him and shackled his hands behind his back as Treville spoke to him.

"I somehow think not...there are men all over this palace and there is no way we will alllow that to happen."

"Do not underestimate my comrades musketeer...you will see what we are capable of." seethed the spaniard.

"We have already seen what you evil lot are capable of...KILLING! innocent people who have done no harm in their lives." growled Treville. "I would say that is very heroic wouldn't you?"

xxxxx

"That was definitely another bang in one of the dungeons...Im certain of it." growled Porthos as the men continued down the dark abyss.

The musketeers had been searching the tunnels for a least an hour now and finding nothing out of the ordinary. They had even yelled d'Artagnans name but heard nothing.

"Yes I felt the ground shake, It would seem our adversaries are well equipped with weapons." commented Aramis.

"Thats what worries me" remarked Athos as they walked. " They must have been plotting this seige for a while and accumilating the weaponry somewhere, it seems to me someone has inside knowledge of the palace layout...it is the only way of knowing were to store the weapons."

Aramis was nodding in agreement. " Well they certainly knew about the tunnels that come in from the river...even the king had forgotten they existed."

"I was not aware of them either." growled Porthos. "What about you two?"

Aramis shrugged his shoulders and glanced towards Athos. The swordsman eyed his two friends in turn.

"I new nothing of them either, Treville even looked suprised."

xxxxx

The darkness of the tunnel was just a water dripping blackness of nothing. The rats were the only thing that could be heard as they squealed and scurried along the walls.

d'Artagnan shivered uncontrollably as the water that was now up to his waist chilled him to the bone. Even though the young musketeer couldn't see a damn thing in front of sensed where the water was as it slowly crept up his body.

He closed his eyes against the chill as he tried desperately to free his arms, he couldn't feel his legs they had gone dead with the cold of the water. The Gascon could feel his own heart beating in his chest. He kept telling himself that his brothers would find him soon. He knew they would, he prayed they would.

xxxxx

The upper level from the river tunnels was more dungeons. Rochefort and Gaston had accompanied Savas, Sanchez and Perez as they had made their way up. There had been two musketeers and two red guard on sentry duty as they appeared. The men did not get a chance as Savas and his comrades took on each one.

One of the musketeers aimed his pistol but was shot in the head as he was about to pull the trigger, the man fell to his knees then down dead to the ground.

A red guard and one of the spaniards danced around each other as they fought with swords. Suddenly the red guard was taken by surprise as a dagger that had been aimed from behind him shot though his neck and out the other side. A gurgling noise came from the guard as his eyes bulged with shock and he fell to the floor like a stone.

Rochefort watched the horror unfold as each man was slaughtered in the most barbaric way. He had noticed how these men did not even hesitate to kill and he enjoyed it...this is what was needed if you wanted to rule.

His face became that of amusement as he glanced towards Gaston.

"I would pay to see this happen to my dear loving brother Rochefort" he mocked.

Rochefort was watching as the men died one by one. He turned to Gaston and grinned.

"Trust me Gaston...you will see it...but there will be no charge."

Savas turned to Rochefort as he picked up one of the blue musketeer cloaks and wiped the blood of his sword.

"Come...let us find this bastard king of yours." he seethed.

xxxxx

d'Artagnan was breathing hard, trying to keep his faculties in check. The stench and dampness seemed to have diminished or was it that he was losing all senses. He still shivered from the cold water as it lapped up against the inlet walls. The Gascon now knew the water was almost up to his chest, he could feel it as it splashed and sprinkled water into his face.

His mind was now wandering, would he see the light of day again? would he see Constance as she walked into the garrison smiling in his direction? would he laugh and jest with his brothers again?

d'Artagnan now felt like he wanted to fall asleep, but he knew he couldn't allow that to happen...NO! NO! NO! he couldn't even yell out his brothers names...was this the end...was he going to drown in a rat infested tunnel?

 **To be continued...**

 **Thank you all so much for the awesome reviews. I love them.**

 **Please review some more, I enjoy reading them.**

 **Thank you again**

 **Pippa xxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**No Mercy Chapter Eight.**

Treville's hands gripped tightly around the spaniards neck. The mans hands were shackled behind his back, he struggled but was held fast by the musketeer captains angry grip.

"NOW! Where is my missing musketeer? he seethed through clenched teeth as his grip became tighter.

"I do not know of whom you speak of." gasped the spaniard as he struggled against Trevilles grasp. "And if I did know...I would not divulge such information to you bastards."

Treville glared into the mans face and then released his grip throwing him against the wall. He turned to his three men who had been watching the whole saga.

"Make certain he is chained up in one of the cells...lets hope the rats become ravenous."

The spaniard had a smirk on his face as he glanced at Treville. "Without warning Marcel lunged forward and punched him in the face sending him flying to the ground.

The spaniard spat out blood from his mouth as he tried to stand. "You bastard french cretins. You will all be sorry...when my comrades seize the palace."

"I see this whole thing fills you with mirth." growled Marcel as he gestured to Lucca and Francois to take him.

He glared at the four men, I know my comrades...your missing man will probably be dead by now."

"Get him out of my sight NOW! seethed Treville.

The two musketeers dragged him to his feet and into one of the cells.

Treville grabbed one of the torches from the wall sconce. "Come...lets go."

xxxxx

d'Artagnan jumped awake. I have to stay alert...I cannot sleep...I feel so tired...body is numb...stay awake...stay awake...cannot sleep...it wont be long now...then I will sleep...sleep...sleep.

The Gascon could visualise his brothers in his minds eye. He was sparring with Athos...he was jesting with Porthos...he was practicing his shooting with Aramis.

Constance was picking straw from his hair and smiling...they were all sat at their favourite table in the courtyard eating Serges chicken broth.

"Mmmmmmmmmff" he groaned through the rag in his mouth, it was now making it more difficult to breath.

The water was now lapping up to his chest. His whole body had suddenly stopped trembling, he could feel his heart beat inside is head and ears...it seemed to have slowed down.

His eyes had filled with tears, as he struggled against the retraints. His breathing was slow and shallow. I want to sleep now. Sleep...sleep...sooooo...tired.

xxxxx

Aramis turned the corner holding up the torch in front of him, his pistol primed and ready in the other hand. He noticed they had come to a large chamber with other tunnels leading off in different directions. Porthos and Athos had followed him as they scanned around the damp stone walls.

"My God! exlaimed Porthos as he noticed the two bodies of the red guards that had gone their seperate ways when they first entered the tunnel.

"I don't think you can help these two Aramis." continued the big musketeer as he studied the bodies with horror in his face.

Aramis and Athos had joined him. "Dear God...was there any need for that." seethed the medic sounding enraged as he looked at the two men who had both been stabbed though the eyes.

Athos couldn't help but think of d'Artagnan, he prayed that the young man had not met a similar fate. If they had murdered d'Artagnan he would kill them with no hesitation. And nobody would be able to stop him. He would search for them forever if needs be.

"It would seem they show no mercy to anyone my friends. This is a statement...just like those bodies we found in the farmhouses...they wont stop at nothing...man, woman or child...it means nothing to them." he said as he stared down at the two dead red guard. "The market square was another."

Porthos was cursing under his breath as he heeded the swordmans words. He glanced up at his two brothers furrowing his eyebrows. His face full of rage, his hands balled into fists.

"Then we need to find them and...give them some of their own medicine."he growled.

Aramis had prised the daggers from the mens eyes and covered the bodies with the mens famous red cloaks. He uttered a prayer under his breath and kissed his crucifix before touching the murdered mens foreheads.

Athos had paused whilst the medic performed his ritual. He patted the medics shoulder and nodded. "Come...lets go."

xxxxx

Footsteps and voices could be heard from inside the chamber. Then yelling and screaming. Followed by a thud and a musket shot.

My God Louis...I hear them...someone is outside the chamber." whispered Queen Anne as she glanced at her husband. Tears had filled her eyes.

Louis was stood next to Richelieu. He suddenly approached his wife.

"My dear do not despair...I am most certain the red guard and our musketeers know what they are doing." he replied as he took her hand in his.

The king returned to Richelieu's side. His face had changed from the comforting look he gave his wife, to that of anger and trepidation.

"I trust you have a plan cardinal...I am not liking this one bit...I would suggest we conceal ourselves within the hidden chamber at haste." he muttered.

Richelieu glanced towards the queen as she and Constance huddled together on the chaise longue, both women had terror in their eyes.

Suddenly another yell could be heard as a loud rap echoed through the large ornate doors.

Louis shot a look at Richelieu as the din echoed around the walls. His face full of woe.

Richelieu suddenly moved at haste his cloak flapping behind him. He stopped at the side wall and pressed down on the small candelabra that protruded from the fire grate. The wall slid open transpiring and and revealing the hidden chamber that contained just a couple of seats and candle sticks.

The thudding continued outside the doors and more shots rang out.

"Quickly! Your majesties...conceal yourselves within this chamber...we will be safe in here until help arrives."

Anne and Constance grabbed each others hands as they rushed towards the chamber followed by Louis.

Louis whispered into Richelieu's ear as he walked past the man, his brows raised. "I truly hope you are right cardinal...or there will be consequences."

Richelieu glared at the monarch. All he could hope and pray for right now was these so called Vanguard group would be eliminated and apprehended.

After all he had said when criticising Treville's regiment, he would give anything right now to see the musketeers arrest these evil individuals.

He pulled the hidden door closed leaving the chamber vacant.

xxxxx

"YOU CANNOT STAY IN THERE FOREVER LOUIS! yelled Savas at the large ornate doors.

He got no answer and turned to Rochefort. "I believe you said this was the kings chamber?

Rochefort glared at the spaniard. "That is correct...he is hardly going to answer to your summons."

Savas eyed the blonde man. He rounded on his men. " BRAKE IT DOWN!

xxxxx

The queen held both her clutched hands to her face as they heard the sound of one thud after the other. She practically jumped out of her skin as the first thud hit and echoed through the chamber.

Louis and Richelieu watched through the tiny peep holes in the walls. Just their eyes could be seen through what light had managed to stream in.

Constance and Anne glanced at each other as yet another thud echoed making the ground vibrate.

Richelieu whispered to Louis. "Where in Gods name are the musketeers?" he said through clenched teeth.

Louis finished his sentence. "And the red guard."

The king turned to Anne and Constance and put his finger to his lips gesturing to the women to stay quiet.

They both glanced at him and held onto each other as though their lives depended on it.

Another thud then another, the fifth one did the job as the doors flew open and hit the walls on either side with the impact.

Savas, Rochefort and his men rushed into the chamber. Rochefort suddenly came to a stop as he scanned the entire chamber.

Savas glared at Rochefort."You idiot...I was led to believe they were in here...

..."DO NOT IDIOT ME Savas...I told you it was the kings chambers...that is all." seethed the blonde comte. "I did not suggest he was actually within these actual walls."

Savas face was full of rage as he glared at the man. He turned to his men. "I want this palace combed...leave no chamber...until it is thoroughly searched...do I make myself clear...now..GO!"

The sound of the mens footsteps echoed off the walls as they rushed from the chamber.

xxxxx

Louis and Richelieu glanced at one another as they noticed Rochefort through the tiny peep holes.

Louis felt the anger within him rising as he watched the man litarally walk around his chamber as though he knew they where hidden and observing him search for them.

"I do not believe this." he whispered in Richelieu's ear. " The traitor...I will have him hanged for this."

They watched as Rochefort stopped as though listening for something. He cocked his head to one side as his eyes scanned the walls.

The queen and Constance still holding on to each other for comfort.

Rochefort took slow steps around the room. His eyes still darting everywhere as he scanned the walls and cabinets. His footsteps echoed as he walked, getting louder as he neared the secret chamber.

Louis and Richelieu reeled back away from the peep holes as he stopped, as though he knew they where there.

Both men held their breaths as they stood rigid to the spot. Before the footsteps faded away to the other side of the chamber.

The king let out his breath, as did Richelieu. "Dear God" whispered Richelieu "I always knew there was something improper with him...Treville was right all along. He is a devious scoundrel."

They watched as Rochefort walked from the chamber.

xxxxx

"What do you mean they were not in their...that is his main chamber...it is his favourite room." gasped Gaston.

" They know what is going on...they are bound to be hiding somewhere else...we will find them that is a certainty." replied Rochefort with his poker features.

Rochefort and Gaston were in the Office of Cardinal Richelieu. Rochefort was going through letters and the likes. He sat down in the large chair and put is feet on the oak desk.

"This is now my office Gaston...I trust you have plans for our dear cardinal's future."

Gaston had poured out two goblets of wine. He sat in the opposite chair and looked at Rochefort with squinting eyes.

"I could have him sent to Rome to join Pope Urban's entourage...then again I may just kill him." he answered in his relaxed state, as he swigged from his glass and tossed his hair from his face.

"Remember one thing...I will take care of the queen...as soon as they are found...I want her brought before me." seethed Rochefort as he eyed Gaston.

Gaston smirked. "Prey tell me...you and the queen...will you take her as a mistress.?

Rochefort teeth clenched as he glanced across at the kings brother. " NO! She will be my wife...the king will be dead."

Gaston smirked at that.

xxxxx

The flames lit up the entire tunnel as the musketeers rounded the corner holding up torches. They stopped in their tracks as they noticed the piled up barrels of gunpowder.

"Jesus...this lot 'ave been planning some seige." growled Porthos as he turned to the others.

Aramis had opened up a wooden chest revealing muskets and arqubuses. "It would seem you are right my friend." he responded as he picked up one of the muskets and was inspecting it.

Athos was checking the vacant cells and found more weapons, he picked up a hand mortar.

"Guy Fawkes would have been proud of these bastards." he deadpanned.

That moment a loud voice echoed off the walls. " DROP YOUR WEAPONS MUSKETEERS...OR YOU DIE WHERE YOU STAND!"

The three men shot a glance to one another without actually moving. They slowly removed their belts and let them fall to the ground. Jangling as they fell.

Three large and sturdy men slowly walked from the darkness into the light, aiming pistols at the musketeers.

"Well! Well! what have we got here men...it would seem we have three more of the kings musketeers." smirked Perez.

"Ah yes indeed...maybe we should kill then here and now." replied Juan as he walked around the three men eyeing them up and down.

Porthos felt his insides becoming raged as he glared at the men.

"I do hope you were not thinking of stealing our weapons musketeers." seethed Benito as he pointed his pistol into Aramis' temple.

Aramis didn't stir. He just met the eyes of Athos as he to stood rigid where he had stopped in his tracks. He could see the swordsman was already thinking of an escape strategy.

"It would seem that misdeed has already been committed would it not?" remarked Athos.

Perez glared at the swordsman as he approached him. "Did you hear that gentlemen? this french bastard is saying we are thieves.

The moment Juan lunged at Athos with his fist sending him to the ground. Athos was on his feet in an instant as he thrust into the man. Juan was half a man bigger and taller than the swordsman as he grabbed him and lifted him up throwing him into the wall.

Aramis and Porthos watched helplessly as their brother was flung like a rag doll into the stone structure.

A loud groan was heard as the swordsman hit the ground with a thud.

"Mmmmmmmft!

The three spaniards laughed aloud as he hit the wall.

"HEY! yelled the two musketeers in unison.

They both exchanged glances of horror and concern, hoping that Athos was alright.

"Why don't you try that with me you BASTARD! growled Porthos balling his hands into fists with rage.

"Shut your mouth musketeer" seethed Juan as he glared into Porthos' face.

Porthos face was akin to that of an angered bull as he glared back at Juan.

Aramis glanced towards his fallen brother who lay motionless on the ground, blood was oozing from his hairline.

"I need to see if he is alright" he said as he went to approach his friend.

"Do not even think about it...one move and you will be dead from a shot through the head."

Perez turned to his two comrades. "Come Juan...let us inform Savas of our findings...Benito you stay here...and if they try anything KILL THEM!

Benito smirked without taking his eyes off Porthos and Aramis. "Do not fret comrades...they are not going anywhere."

"Maybe we should let them join the other one... they can all bathe together." laughed Juan.

The two spaniards disappeared down the tunnel leaving Benito stood holding a musket in each hand aimed at both musketeers. He gestured to them to move into the empty cell.

"Why are you doing all this...what is it you hope to achieve" asked Aramis as he walked backwards into the cell, his hands in the air.

Benito locked the barred gates behind them and grinned. "We will take over France...we have already seized Philips palace in Spain. King Louis is next."

"You are a bunch of deluded idiots if you think you can enpower France...the people will revolt...you will never thrive." added Porthos.

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH! you talk too much...as soon as Savas hears of you, he will have you both killed. When we are finished there will be no such thing as a musketeer." he laughed out loud. "We will recruit our own regime...

...his voice was cut off as he reeled back, his eyes wide, his face distorted, his legs stumbled backwards a few steps as he screamed out in agony.

"Not today you wont" gasped Athos who had reached for his main gouch from the ground, he had aimed and thown it into the spaniards back.

Aramis and Porthos watched in awe as the spaniard fell to the ground dead, the dagger pretruding from between his shoulder blades.

"ATHOS! gasped Aramis. "Dear God my friend we thought you were hurt badly.

Athos bent down and retrieved his dagger from the mans back, he wiped off the blood on the mans doublet and looked at his friends.

"Just knocked out I think" he answered as he took the keys from the mans belt and unlocked the gates.

Both Porthos and Aramis embraced their friend in turn. "Always knew you were indistructable." chuckled Porthos as he clapped his friend on the back.

Athos pulled a sardonic face.

"Let me see that cut." said Aramis as he brushed his freinds hair out of the way and seen large black lump forming.

"There is no time we have to get out of here before they return." answered Athos as he picked up a torch. "Besides I'm fine Mis."

"Yeah...I have heard that before my friend." said Aramis rolling his eyes at the swordsman.

"Did you heed what they said about d'Artagnan? asked Porthos as they rushed down the tunnel. "Something about a bathe."

"Indeed I did." replied Athos. "And I do not like the sound of it. We should make our way to the where the river comes in...he could be there. ALIVE I hope."

Athos knew that the king and queen were probably in mortal danger right now, but he also knew there were other musketeers besides them on ground level, who were quite capable of serving their king. He also knew they had to find d'Artagnan.

xxxxx

Rats were screeching and scurrying. The noise was the only thing keeping the sleepy musketeer from falling into a deep sleep.

The water level had covered his shoulders, it wouldn't be long now before he was completely submerged. He felt numb all over, not cold anymore. It was if his body had become adapted to the cold water. He tried to count to himself backwards from twenty in his head, his mouth was still stuffed with the rag which was now becoming saturated.

Nineteen, eighteen, seventeen...sixteen...fifteen...fourteen...whats next...twelve...no...thirteen...want to sleep now. Eleven...so tired...tired.

Something jolted him awake...voices...maybe his attackers had returned...so tired now...let me sleep...I recognise that growl...feel sleepy...sounds like...Porthos!...Porthos!

 **To be continued...**

 **Once again thank you so much for the fab reviews...love them! Glad you are enjoying the drama.**

 **Please review some more if you don't mind.**

 **Thank you all**

 **Pippa xxxx**


	9. Chapter 9

**No Mercy Chapter Nine.**

"You fools...you idiots...you should never have left them alive...why did you not just kill the bastards there and then?" roared Savas "Why fetch me?

Perez and Juan had returned to the tunnel were they had left Benito with the musketeers.

Juan was crouched down near the body of Benito. He stood slowly. "We thought you would want to meet them first Savas. Rochefort wanted to see them die slowly.

Savas glared at him. "These musketeers are trained in warfare...they stop at nothing if the king is in danger...they persevere until the task is complete. As for Rochefort...I do not care what he wants."

"FIND THEM...AND KILL THEM! roared Savas. "And do not return until the deed is done...I have got more pressing matters to deal with."

xxxxx

The three musketeers appeared into the darkness, the torches lighting up the arched ceilings and casting shadows all around. The water reflected what light they had onto the rippling and lapping river water. The sound of dripping and ravenous vermin filled the damp stench.

"This has be were them bastards got into the tunnels." commented Porthos as he scanned around hoding his torch into the darkness. "I never knew it existed."

Athos had walked forward towards the tunnel mouth and peered into the darkness, he could just make out a small boat tied up to one of the rusty metal capstans that protruded from the wall.

"D 'ARTAGNAN!" Yelled the swordsman into the blackness. His voice echoing from the abyss.

Aramis held up his torch above his head as he scanned around the damp space, he stopped suddenly as he nearly walked into a wooden structure. The marksman lowered the torch to examine it, his eyes widened.

"Hey! what do you think this is? he yelled out to his two brothers.

Porthos and Athos joined him and stared down at the wooden looking cage. "Good God...I've seen something like this before...a few years back...they used to put people in them and drown them." growled Porthos.

Athos felt his stomach churn inside...he had also seen this before. Porthos was right...my God...I do believe they have been used to drown witches...or torture people...d'Aratagnan...

...Athos suddenly rushed to the waters edge.

Porthos and Aramis seemed to read his mind as they followed him. The men held the torches high as they peered into the darkness of the water tunnel.

D'ARTAGNAN! D'ARTAGNAN! they all yelled in unison. They heard nothing.

xx

Someone is calling my name...I am d'Artagnan...I am here...I can hear my brothers...I heard Porthos unmistakable loud growling voice...I can hear Athos...Aramis...its them...I'm here...so sleepy though...can't feel...my legs.

The water was lapping into his face and into the saturated rag, it was now nearly covering his nose, d'Artagnan did his best to lift his head up higher as the water splashed his eyes. He could now see flickers of light on the water and ceiling. He blinked as the water ripples laped into his eyes. The water was now coming in fast. He could hear his brothers yelling his name. Echoing off the tunnel walls.

"D'ARTAGNAN!

xx

Athos rushed along the small quay into the tunnel as he yelled his brothers name. "D'ARTAGNAN!

Aramis and Porthos were on the other side peering into the water. Porthos kicking a couple of rats out of his way as he went, with a growl, making them squeal out.

Athos got as far as the quay would allow and stopped. He turned and held the torch over the water as far as he could. He suddenly noticed the hemp straps as they held fast onto the metal clamps...he noticed the cage...he could see his brothers hair as it floated and danced on top of the surface. He felt suddenly nauseous. If you are up there Lord...please let him be alive...went through his head as he prayed silently.

"HE'S HERE! HE'S HERE! he yelled out to Aramis and Porthos. The two men rushed over to were Athos was leaning over the water. The swordsman had started to take off his boots and doublet. He sat on the edge of the quay and slipped into the water. The cold took his breath away making him gasp out loud. Before starting to swim towards d'Artagnan.

Dear God please no! murmered Aramis who also started removing his boots, he jumped into the water and followed Athos. Both men gasping and fighting against the icy chill of the water as it splashed up as the two men swam.

Porthos watched in awe as his two friends reached their brother. He picked up the torch and held it over the water to enable his two freinds to see what they were dealing with.

Athos ducked underneath to untether the wooden door on the cage. He came back up and gasped. "Its held fast...I will try again." he choked out. Aramis nodded as he tried to check d'Artagnans' wellbeing. The young man was staring at him with frightened eyes.

Athos took a deep breath and put his dagger between his teeth, he ducked himself under once again, his hair splayed above his head with the water pressure as he did his upmost to free the hemp. This time he had got it free and cut the hemp straps that held the cage fast against the wall. He opened the cage door and untethered his brothers arms.

Athos came up gasping for air. "He's free Mis...lets get him...out of...this damn thing." he panted.

xx

My brothers...they are here...Athos...Aramis...can I sleep now...so tired.

Both musketeers managed to pull the young man clear of the cage. Aramis pulled the rag from d'Artagnan's mouth. His eyes filled with tears as he tremlbed incontrollably.

Aramis slapped the Gascon on his icy face, come on mon ami...stay awake...stay with me...d'Artagnan!

...We have got you mon ami...we have got you...you are safe now my freind." soothed the medic as he rubbed his brothers shoulders.

"Tired...I want to sleep...so tired." he slurred. Athos grabbed him as he swam and held him above the surface. "I know mon ami...I know."

Porthos was waiting as Aramis and Athos swam towards him with their little brother in tow.

Porthos grabbed the young musketeer from his brothers grasp, water dripping and puddling on the ground. He gently lifted him and carried him away from the waters edge. The big musketeer lay him on the ground, he took off his doublet and wrapped it around d'Artagnan's shoulders. He took him into an embrace and rubbed his large gloved hands over his trembling body, muttering comforting words and rocking back and forth.

"You are safe now brother...you will be fine...we will take care of you."

d'Artagnan was sobbing into the big mans chest, his teeth chattering at the same time.

"Shuuuuuush...shuuuuuuush...you are going to be alright...I promise."

Aramis and Athos scrambled onto the quay both breathing in gasps. They both approached the comforting scene. Porthos glanced up at his two brothers, his eyes full of tears. "I will KILL! the bastards for this! he growled."

Athos and Aramis exchanged glances. They both knew Porthos was a man of his word.

Aramis wiped the young mans plastered down hair away from his face and felt his pulse. He nodded at Athos with a sad smile. Athos eyes met that of the medics. "Prey tell me he will be alright Mis? he muttered.

Aramis put his hand on his freinds shoulder and squeezed. "He is a fighter...I know he will be. But we need to get him into the warmth...God knows how much of that water he has actually swallowed."

d'Artagnan began to cough and splutter as he tried to speak. Aramis held the waterskin to his lips. "Drink mon ami...you will be alright."

Porthos held the young mans chin up as he drank. The Gascon suddenly coughed out..."Roche...Roche...fort...is...invol...ved...I seen him...and Gas...ton."

His fell back against Porthos' chest as he splutterd.

The others stared at their little brother in awe, taking in what he had said.

Aramis shook his head slowly as he glanced at the others. "Well! Well! it would seem we were right with our speculation of him my friends."

"And that bastard brother of the king...Louis will hang him for treason." growled Porthos.

Athos stood taking in the new found intelligence. He had to find Treville fast, he knew in his own mind what Rochefort was capable of, and he didn't like it one bit.

d'Artagnan was coughing once again. "We really need to get him to the infirmary Athos...before he becomes very ill." suggested Aramis feeling the young musketeers brow.

Athos turned and glanced at the boat in the tunnel. "You two could use that boat...get into the Seine...then back to the garrison." he gestured towards the vessel.

Porthos and Aramis looked at their friend as though he was speaking in a foreign language.

"That sounds idiotic Athos my freind...I thought you had brains." growled Porthos. The big man suddenly grinned. "But I bet it could work...come on Mis...lets do this."

Aramis looked at the swordsman. "Tell me you are coming with us mon ami?...we cannot leave you alone with this lot. It's far too dangerous...they are mad men."

"Do not fret Mis...I will be fine...now go...and get d'Artagnan to safety.I need to find Treville. This whole seige has just changed to high treason."

Porthos lifted the young musketeer and turned to Athos. "As soon as he is settled in the infimary I will return to aid you...and no arguments...we have to end this bloody farce...and I wanna know who did this to d'Art."

Athos knew the big man would not rest until he had forfilled his undertaking. And actually killed the men who had nearly drowned d'Artagnan.

Aramis clapped Athos on his shoulder and looked into his eyes. "Please be careful my friend."

Athos nodded with a wry smile. "I will...now go! "Remember what Porthos said...I am indistructable.

Aramis gave his friend an uneasy smile, he prayed in his own head that he would stay safe.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Treville slowly crept up the stone steps leading up to the main hall into the palace. Marcel, Lucca and Francois followed him with weapons primed.

The men could hear the commotion of Savas and his men as they searched the chambers looking for the king and queen. The spanish tones filled the hall as they searched and yelled at one another.

Treville's eyes widened with sheer despair as he took in the horror before him. Red guard and musketeers lay slain in heeps among the debris in the main hall. The shock hit him like a musket ball as he felt the bile rise in his throat, sweat formed on the musketeer captains face before the anguish turned to rage. He turned back into the stairway door and looked at his men. Lucca and Marcel glanced at each other as they noticed the older man had suddenly turned pale, his face full of woe. He put leaned his head back against the wall and closed his eyes.

"Captain..Sir...what irks you so?" asked Lucca as he studied the mans face.

Treville opened his eyes and let out sigh. "Dear God...tell me I am in a nightmare and I am about to rouse." he gasped.

Lucca realised the older man had had a shock and watched the others as they ascended the last couple of steps...

...Marcel and Francois slowly opened the door. "NO! My God...NO!" gasped Lucca as tears filled his eyes at the sight at his comrades laying dead.

Marcel bent his forhead touching the door frame. He wanted to scream out but knew he couldn't. "I can't tell who they are from hear...but one looks like young Marny de Lucc." whimpered the musketeer.

Francois closed his eyes as Marcel mentioned the name. "My God". he gasped. "He was only twenty two."

Treville pulled himself to his senses and looked at his perturbed men. "Come we will do this for them, did you fetch those hand mortars Lucca?

Lucca nodded. "I certainly did Captain.

"It would seem they have not yet apprehended their majesties captain...they must surly have hidden themselves." murmered Marcel.

Treville nodded. "Indeed...I do believe I know where...but for the time being I want them to stay where they are."

"Marcel! Francois! I want you both to check the palace grounds...take the mortars with you...shoot to kill if needs be...this lot show know mercy to anyone."

The two men nodded the order and slowy crept towards the large doorway checking each passage as they went with pistols primed.

"Come Lucca you are with me. Suddenly Lucca grabbed his musket.

"Sir...someone is down in the dungeon...I can hear their footsteps on the debris.

The two men looked back down the stairwell, they slowly took each step at a time as they neared the dungeon door with pistols primed.

"We know you are there whoever you are...NOW COME OUT! NOW! growled Treville. "Unless you would prefare to be blown to pieces. The two men waited in anticipation as the figure appeared from the darkness.

Treville held his breath as the familiar face of his lieutenant emerged holding a torch in one hand and a pistol in the other, his face lit up in an orange glow as he neared the two men.

"ATHOS!...My God...Am I glad to see you" he gasped. Treville was eyeing the slightly damp looking musketeer with raised brows.

Athos gave him a wry smile. "Don't ask...I will explain later."

Treville clapped a hand on his lieutenants shoulder. "Where are the others? he asked glancing past the man into the tunnel. "Did you find d'Artagnan?

Athos nodded. "Yes we found him...practically nearly drowned in a cage. Hence me looking like I have just taken a swim up the Seine."

"WHAT! Is he alright?" gasped Treville.

"I sent Aramis and Porthos back to the garrison with him, he needs medical attention." replied the swordsman. Porthos will return soon."

Treville was nodding slowly in agreement as he heeded what his lieutenant was saying.

Suddenly Athos sighed aloud. "Captain...your not going to like this...but Rochefort and Gaston are in on this so called seige...they are somewhere in the palace as we speak."

If Treville's face could have become much paler it did. The mans features looked older as he took in the news. Could this day get any worse?

He eyed Athos as though he was about to expolode with rage. "WHAT! ROCHEFORT! GASTON!...I might have known...that bastard scheming rat would be involved in something of this level...as for Gaston...he has always hated the king...he is like a lap dog to Rochefort."

The men paused as they heard the raised voices in spanish tongue as they carried on their search for the king and queen.

Treville turned back to Athos. "I am guessing their majesties have already consealed themselves within the secret chambers...lets pray these bastards do not find them."

"I am most certain they are quite safe if that is the case captain." replied the swordsman. "I suggest we use the mortars...that is the only way we are going to rid the palace of this evil vermin."

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Porthos and Aramis had managed to row the boat towards the nearest bank they could possibly get to the garrison. d'Artagnan had fallen asleep even through Aramis had done his best to keep the young man awake.

Porthos had managed to commandeer a cart from one of the fishermen on the bank, the man had refused at first until he realised he was dealing with the kings musketeers. The big man had promised he would return it when he was able, but at this moment they had a sick musketeer to get to the infirmary.

They had finally returned to the garrison. Aramis had asked Henri to fill a bath tub full of hot water and Serge had returned to his scullery to cook his famous stew after learning of the young mans plite. The young stable boy Elroy had been sent to fetch Doctor Lemay, only to return without him after learning the doctor was in hiding with some palace courtiers.

xxxxx

The footsteps ran down the passage puffing and panting. The man stopped when he reached the door and rapped hard.

Gaston picked up his pistol and opened the door. "What is it man? he asked the spaniard.

"Forgive me Sir...but...

the man was cut off as Rochefort beckoned him into the chamber with a solitary finger.

..."Speak man...what is it?

The spaniard had gained some of his breath and sniffed aloud making Rochefort glare.

"The musketeer Sir...the one we put in the water cage...he is gone...taken by the others...they were seen rowing one of the boats along the riverbank."

Gaston glanced towards the Comte, his face changing to rage in front of him. He suddenly slammed his fist down on the cardinals desk making the large candlestick throw out its wax structure. He clenched his teeth with anger and started to pace the floor, his minds cogs turning with turmoil.

Those BASTARD musketeers...they will rue the day they ever crossed me.

Rochefort seethed. " Don't tell me...those fucking inseperables...Treville and his four bastards. I might have guessed they would slip through the cordons. I want Treville, Athos, Aramis, Porthos and d'Artagnan apprehended and thown in the Bastille...do I make myself clear?

The spanish man nodded. "We will not fail Sir...you can count on us." he turned, glanced at Gaston and left the chamber.

Gaston closed the door behind him and sniggered. "You really have to admire these musketeers Rochefort...they are an excellent force of men."

Rochefort eyed the young royal. "ADMIRE! NEVER!...they are thorns in my side...and I want rid...every last one of them.

Gaston sat at the desk he poured two goblets of wine and slid one across to Rochefort. "What will you do to the musketeers." he asked the man who had sat opposite him.

Rochefort swigged his wine and glared across at Gaston. "I will watch as they are hung drawn and quartered. Or I might even have them tortured first. Then I will relieve myself on their stinking graves."

Gaston laughed out loud.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Treville Athos and Lucca had taken out a group of four men they had found searching one of the kings chambers. The pistol shots rang out around the walls as the men fell to the ground dead. Gunpowder filling the air. Having heard the shots more of the bandits came rushing down the passageway.

Athos was ready and waiting around the corner as he threw the hand mortar right into their path, the white blast erupted into shattering pieces of debris as the men were obliterated.

Treville knew he had to get to Savas and his entourage, they were the main ringleaders in all this.

The blast had brought even more men from different chambers within the palace.

They stopped in their tracks as they noticed the musketeers. Carlos held his arm across his men. "Ah what have we hear men...more of the kings elite force.

The men were grinning as they glared at Treville, Athos and Lucca.

"You are deluded if you think you can overpower this palace. It will never happen." growled Treville. "So you may aswell yield now."

Carlos joined his men with the seething grins. He gestured towards the bodies that lay dead on the hall floor.

"I somehow do not think you comprehend musketeer. "Look around you man...they are dead... they are not sleeping" he chuckled.

The men laughed, finding the whole saga amusing.

Athos felt the rage inside him rising, he wanted to kill the man were he stood. How dare he talk of my own comrades as though they were nothing. He noticed how the three of them were very close to a chamber door, somewhere to dive for cover.

"So why don't you just drop your weapons and I may just spare your lives". continued Carlos.

"That is never going to happen" said Athos as he reached for his pistol followed by Treville and Lucca.

Musket fire filled the hall with smoke and commotion as the balls shot through the air. Followed by screams and groans as some men were hit. Other men threw themselves to the ground for cover.

Athos fired shooting one of the men in the chest. He fell to the ground with a vacant stare. The three musketeers had rushed at haste into the chamber, they backed against the wall and reloaded their weapons.

"YOUR WASTING YOUR TIME MUSKETEERS! yelled Carlos. "WE HAVE MORE MAN POWER THAN YOU!"

Treville slowly moved his head around the doorframe, he could just make out one of the men behind the petruding wall on the left of the hall. Then another who had concealed himself behind the end wall corner. He gestured to Athos who was against the opposite wall.

Lucca watched as the two men conversed in silence, something he and his friends had envied about the inseperables, but had never quite caught on to it. Was he about to see the talent in action. Maybe he would learn from it.

Athos created a diversion by throwing one of the hand mortars into the hall.

The blast erupted into a sea of dense smoke and debris as the swordsman made his move and rushed into the next chamber. He caught a glimpse of two more of the men concealed behind the pile of bodies, the swordsman rushed in coming up behind them making them jump into attack mode. It was too late as Athos who was carrying a pistol in each hand fired at each man within seconds, killing them there and then.

Carlos watched from his vantage point as his last two remaining men fell dead to the floor. He had to get away from here, he had to let Savas and the others know that these musketeers were not an easy bunch of men to kill.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

After a hot bath Aramis and Porthos had clothed their youngest brother into a clean nightshirt. They had made certain he had ample blankets on the bed and had wrapped the Gascon up the best they could. d'Artagnan hadn't said much since they had found him, he was just too exhausted.

Porthos sat at his bedside watching the young man sleep. The anger still swept through his head as he thought about the bastard who did this to him.

Aramis appeared with one of his concoctions. "We need to rouse him my friend...I need him to drink this before infection sets into his body from that disgusting water."

Porthos nodded as he stood and shook d'Atagnans shoulder. The young man whimpered slightly, his eyes trying to open.

"d'Artagnan! d'Artagnan! said Aramis softly. "Come my friend I need you to drink this for me."

Both musketeers smiled at one another as their brother opened his brown orbs and looked at his brothers.

Porthos helped him to sit up. "What is it Mis? asked the ailing musketeer as he peered into the cup.

"Its jewel weed my friend...it will help with any dirty water you may have swallowed...we do not want you becoming very ill with infection." replied the medic.

The Gascon swallowed the mixture and grimaced making his brothers chuckle.

"YUK! Mis...that is vile...yyyuuuukkk!

Aramis grinned. "Its not meant to taste pleasant my friend it is meant to help you recover. Besides Serge is fetching you some chicken broth...It will warm you up."

d'Artagnan lay back down and looked at his two brothers. "Where is Athos?

Porthos recovered him with the blankets and smiled. "He is still at the palace with Treville and the others.

"In fact that is where I should be now." he replied glancing at Aramis. "Will you two be alright if I leave now.?

That moment there was a knock at the door. "That will be Serge with the broth." said Aramis standing. He glanced at Porthos as he went. "Ive told you mon ami we will be fine...you should get back to the others."

Aramis opened the door. The large man stood smirking as he plunged the dagger into the medics side. The pain was agonising as he felt suddenly weak and strange...he felt himself staggering backwards...someone was yelling his name ARAMIS! Then it went black.

 **To be continued...**

 **Well who has stabbed Aramis? Will he live?**

 **Thanks again for the reviews, I love them all. Hope you are all still enjoying the story.**

 **Cheers!**

 **Pippa xxx**


	10. Chapter 10

**No Mercy Chapter Ten**

I can hear voices...yelling...gunshots... voices...feel like I'm floating...hurts so bad...I can feel wetness between my fingers...hurts...bleeding badly dagger... in my body... was...man...huge...man...feel tired...thirsty...am I asleep...where are my brothers...hurrrtts.

Porthos had grabbed his pistol and shot at the large frame of a man that stood in the doorway. The ball hit him clean in the chest knocking the man backwards to the floor, another man came rushing up the passage towards the infirmary doors brandishing a pistol in each hand. The big musketeer slammed the large doors shut and bolted them with the secure irons across the wooden structure.

"YOU CAN'T STAY IN THERE FOREVER MUSKETEERS" yelled one of the men as he hammered on the door. "COME OUT NOW AND WE WILL SPARE YOU A HANGING!"

"GO TO HELL YOU MURDERING BASTARDS!" growled Porthos. The big man fisted the door in frustration with a growl.

He turned and rushed to his friend who lay gasping on the floor, still clutching his side. Blood seeped through the medics fingers. d'Artaganan had left his sickbed and was crouching down over Aramis tearing a sheet into bits and holding them to the stab wound...he glanced up at Porthos, his eyes filling with tears. "Dear God!...say he will be alright Pothos...please say he will live."

The big man squeezed the young mans shoulder and forced a sad smile. "HEY! this is Mis we are talking about...he is as strong as an ox."

Porthos slid his arm under his friends neck and looked into his face.. "ARAMIS! you are going to be alright...do you hear me brother...you are going to be alright." he soothed as he lifted the medics shirt to check the wound. Porthos grimaced and glanced at d'Artagnan.

Aramis was breathing fast as he tried to speak, he looked into his friends eyes, his head suddenly lolled back.

d'Artagnan let out a gasp of dread. "ARAMIS! ARAMIS! NO!

Porthos felt for his friends neck pulse and nodded slightly. "He lives d'Art...its the blood loss, he is unconscious.

" I have to stitch the wound...he is losing so much blood my friend...and you should be in bed."

The Gascon looked at him. "I am fine...stop fretting...I will help you to get him on the table."

The young man cleared the table top as Porthos lifted his brother in his arms and placed him down gently. He glanced up at his younger brother...very well you can help me...I'm going to need a bottle of wine to clean the wound...and Aramis' medical bag...and the suture kit."

d'Artagnan nodded as he hastly went to fetch the bag. "What about them lot in the yard? he asked over his shoulder as he reached for his brothers kit.

Porthos who was busy removing Aramis' shirt, glanced up. "Right now my friend I just want to concentrate on Aramis...that load of scum can shoot themselves for all I care."

"They have gone very quiet I must say" said d'Artagnan as he passed the suture kit to Porthos.

Aramis' eyes had started to flicker slightly, he whimpered under his breath. "Por...th..os...hu... ...fe...el dizzz...zy...d'Art...ag...nan...sa...fe."

d'Artagnan grabbed the medics hand in his. "I am quite safe my friend...remember you all dragged me from the water...you all saved my life." the Gascon gasped out with emotion.

"I know mon ami...I know it hurts...pity you roused, because this is gonna hurt more when I pour wine over your wound." added Porthos as he reached for the bottle.

Blood still oozed from the stab wound as the big man poured wine onto the gaping hole in Aramis' side. The medic clenched his teeth and hissed out a groan, then passed out again.

"Good he is out...I can do this without him screaming out in pain." growled Porthos.

He washed his own hands in the hot water d'Artagnan had fetched and began to clean out the wound.

"Now this is the tricky bit my friend...I want you to hold his skin together as I stitch...if you will."

d'Artagnan, who had been watching his big friend wash the wound glanced up and nodded. "Of course."

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Henri and Elroy had hidden themselves in one of the stables. Both young men had piled up the hay bales and crouched down watching as the four spaniards sat at one of the tables in the garrison courtyard drinking and priming their weapons.

"Looks like they are preparing for another attack on the infimary." whispered Henri as he peered over the hay bales.

Elroy looked at him."We cannot just do nothing...if they kill one of the musketeers and captain Treville finds out we just hid away out of sight, I cannot see him being very pleased with us." he whispered back.

"Who said we are not going to do anything." smirked Henri "If we can get into the armoury and fetch us some weapons we could take them four out."

Elroy's eyes widened in awe as he stared at Henri. "Prey tell me you are jesting...we are not trained to use such weapons as the musketeers."

Henri who was still watching the spaniards turned on his friend. " Monsieur's Athos and Aramis have showed me in the past how the hand mortars work...and I have actually fired a musket before, when they all had a training day."

"Well how do we get to the armoury without being seen." asked Elroy slightly taken aback at what Henri had told him about the hand mortars.

Henri shook his head at his friend. "Use your brains friend...we will go in around the back." he whispered. "But we must try and stay as quiet as mice.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

 **Royal Palace.**

The queen fidgeted in her seat and glanced at Constance, the young women also looking uncomfortable and scared at the same time. She gave Anne a wry smile.

"Prey tell me how long we must endure this concealment within this confined space Louis? murmered the queen from her seat.

Louis glanced at Richelieu. "My dear would you have me open the doors and let the spaniards take me, and God knows do whatever to me." he replied sounding raged.

Richelieu smirked slightly as Louis spoke. Constance hadn't failed to notice as she glared at the man, but all her mind was doing right now was hoping that d'Artagnan and the others were alright. But all the king seemed to care about at this moment was his own wellbeing.

"Voices Sire...I hear french voices." whispered Richelieu suddenly.

"Shuuuuuuush" whisperd Loius as he glanced at his wife and her companion.

"Your majesty I do believe it is Treville's voice I heard...yes I can see him and Athos with another musketeer."

Richelieu opened the door and yelled in a loud whisper, enough to get the attention of the musketeer captain and his two men.

"Treville!...Treville!

Treville turned noticing Richelieu as he emerged from within the hidden chamber. He glanced back at his men. "Secure the doors Athos...we will plan our strategy within this chamber."

Athos watched as Louis then the queen and Constance all emanated from the concealed space.

"Dear God Treville I have never been so pleased to see you in my entire life." murmered Louis sounding full of glee.

Constance had slowly made her way over to Athos. She glanced back at the king and Queen who were too busy speaking with Treville.

"Athos! prey tell me the others are alright also?" she murmered. As she twisted strands of her hair around her fingers with nerves.

Athos glanced up from priming his weapons, his face his usual impassive expression. "They are fine Constance...apart from when they tried to drown d'Artagnan."

Constance' eyes widened with fear. "WHAT! Dear God...is he alright?"

"He is fine...do not fret...we got to him in time...he is back at the garrison with Porthos and Aramis."

The young woman let out a sigh of relief and forced a slight smile. That moment the queen approached.

Athos suddenly bowed from the waist. "Your majesty". he mutterd.

"Treville has just informed the king and I of the amount of musketeers and red guard that have lost their lives. I am aghast at the news Athos...I trust your friends are quite safe."

"I certainly hope so your majesty." replied the swordsman. "They had to return to the garrison with d'Artagnan...he became somewhat waylaid but is fine now."

"Good I am most pleased to hear it Athos...you are all doing such a fine job of ridding the palace of such scoundrels."

Athos bowed once again as the queen turned to rejoin her husband.

"Come Constance" let us leave Athos and his companions to do their tasks."

"Thank you your majesty." he replied.

xxxxx

"I suggest you stay where you where Sire." said Treville. "This is not over yet... God only knows what they are plotting as we speak...you will be much safer in there."

"You are probably right Treville...we do not want the king of france coming into the hands of these barbaric peasants." he smirked flicking his hair from his face.

Richelieu turned away and rolled his eyes. Watched by the musketeer captain. Constance hadn't failed to notice and exchanged a glance with Treville.

"If captain Treville does his job correctly...I expect you to stay safe Sire." smirked the cardinal.

Treville glared at the man, he eyed him as he wrapped his cloak around his shoulders and huffed. How he despised the man.

That moment musket fire echoed from outside in the hall making Athos and Lucca jump to alertness.

"GOOD GOD! Now what?" exclaimed Louis as he grasped his wifes arm. The queen once again showed that of fear on her pale face.

"YOUR MAJESTIES! I suggest you return to the hidden chamber." gasped Treville as he ushered them towards the entrance of the small wall doorway."

Louis said nothing and followed Trevilles order, Anne took hold of Constance by the hand and the two young women followed at haste.

Treville glanced at Richelieu. " I do hope Gaston knows nothing of this hidden chamber your eminence? he asked the older man.

Richelieu glared at him. " Only the king knows of it Treville...do not fret man. He was never shown of its existence...it is for the monarch only."

"Then how prey did you know about it.? asked the musketeer captain as he eyed the man.

The cardinal was seething as he glared at the younger man. "How dare you ask me such a thing...I am his majesties closest consort...he shares everything with me. Things you would never believe Treville."

Treville raised his brows and gave the man a wry smile. "Forgive me your eminence...just doing my job...CORRECTLY!

xxxxx

 **Musketeer Garrison:**

Porthos and d'Artagnan sat either side of their friend, both men watching him breath.

Porthos had managed to stitch Aramis' stab wound. And with the help of d'Artagnan both men had gotten the medic into one of the spare beds. The only thing worrying them both was the fact he was still unconscious even though the wound had stopped bleeding. Porthos had poured more wine onto the stitches after his work, after informing the young Gascon that he had seen Aramis do such a thing in the past on other mens wounds.

"What would Mis do if this was one of us do you think?" asked Porthos as he felt Aramis' brow for fever. He glanced up at d'Artagnan who stirred in his seat.

"I do believe he would just wait...but he would still keep an eye on us...just incase fever set in. Then he would make one of his potions and make us drink it." answered d'Artagnan as he stroked the medics hair from his eyes.

Porthos was nodding in agreement as the young man spoke. "Yeah...your probably right...but I am not sure what he would mix up...I do not do herbs."

Suddenly both musketeers shot a glance towards the windows as they heard pistol fire.

Porthos rushed up and peered across the yard...but he knew he was at the wrong angle to see anything.

"SHIT! SHIT! I see nothing...I just prey and hope young Henri and Elroy have fled for cover from those bastards. I think I should go out there d'Art...see whats going on."

"Are you mad...there are four of them out there Porthos." exclaimed d'Artagnan...I do not want to see you wounded in the next bed."

The big man grinned. "You worry too much d'Art...

...suddenly another shot rang out then another...then screaming from one of the men.

"Bolt the doors behind me...and no arguments d'Artagnan...I need to find out what these bastards are planning."

d'Artagnan had stood, he watched as Porthos armed himself with four pistols already primed and a couple of hand mortars.

"I don't like this Porthos...it could be a trap...you know what they are capable of." said the Gascon in between coughs.

The big man turned on his little brother. "Get yourself back to bed...and keep an eye on Aramis...if he starts with fever you know what to do...and you need to drink more of that concoction Mis made for you...for that bloody cough."

d'Artagnan let out a loud sigh of frustation as he watched Porthos unbolt the doors. He squeezed the mans bisep.

"Please stay safe mon ami...please." he said.

Porthos threw him one of his wide grins. "I always do brother I always do."

xxxxx

Porthos managed to creep into the passage. He seen nobody. The place had gone quiet again. He could suddenly make out voices coming from the courtyard. The big man held a pistol in each hand as he slowly but carefully crept along the passage and towards the outer doors. The voices becoming louder as they echoed around the courtyard.

xx

The spaniard had spotted him as he appeared from the doors. He slowly brought up his pistol and balanced it on his forearm. He aimed at the big musketeer's head closing one eye. A smirk lit up his face as he whispered to himself. "Just a few more steps you french bastard then I will blow your brains all over this courtyard...then the rats can feed at leisure." The spaniard put his finger onto the trigger and slowly moved his finger. He still smirked...thats right another few paces."

The shot rang out and echoed all around the garrison. Birds flew from the high roofs.

 **...to be continued!**

 **I want to thank you all for the wonderful reviews. You are all very kind.**

 **I read each one with enthusiasm, you all inspire me to write more.**

 **I hope to update very soon with the next chapter.**

 **Take care everyone**

 **Pippa xxxx**

.


	11. Chapter 11

**No Mercy Chapter Eleven.**

Porthos lay still on the ground. He slowly lifted his head and scanned around the courtyard. "JEZZZZUSS! that was bloody close." he murmered to himself as he noticed the spaniard who had hit the ground, blood pooling around his head were the musket ball had embedded itself.

So who the bloody 'ell fired the shot, thought the big man as he carried on watching and waiting...someone has just saved my life.

Another spaniard appeared from nowhere and rushed to his comrades side. Porthos kept very still, he had not noticed him. He could hear the man as he crouched down to his comrade.

"querodo Dios! cried the man. Gaspar tonto...tonto!

Porthos knew he had mentioned God in that sentence but couldn't make out the rest. The man suddenly stood, his face full of rage as he scanned around the courtyard. He stopped as he noticed Porthos laying on his stomach watching him.

"You bastard...you french bastard...I will kill you...

...The spaniard grabbed his pistol and aimed. But the big musketeer was quicker as he fired sending the man backwards with the force of the shot. He fell back clearly hit in the chest.

Porthos had stood and was slowly walking towards the dying man, his head turning to and fro as he watched for other bandits, pistols ready and primed in each hand.

The man looked up at him, blood oozing from his mouth as he tried to speak. " You...musk...et...eers...wo...nt win ...this...baaaa". The man stopped and stared with a vacant glare. He was dead.

Porthos stared down at him, before something caught his eye. Another body of one of the bandits lay at the bottom of the wooden stairwell. The big man wandered over feeling perplexed as to who on earth had killed these men. As far as he knew Treville had sent every musketeer to the palace.

"Monsieur Porthos! Monsieur Porthos! a voice called out...

Porthos turned rapidly still holding onto his pistols and ready for any threat that was lurking.

His eyes widened as he noticed Henri and Elroy appear from the building, both young lads holding pistols and looking as though they were ready for anything.

Porthos stared in awe, a grin starting to develop on his face. " Are you about to inform me that is was one of you two...who just saved my life...and shot that bloody bandit."

Henri and Elroy glanced at one another, expecting a scolding for using the weapons.

"Sorry Monsieur Porthos...we were only trying to help...we thought you might need some help...with...

...Porthos cut him off in mid sentence. "SORRY! SORRY! he growled with mirth...lads you just saved my life...you did something not many young lads would have even thought about even trying...I am so proud of you...we actually have two stable boys who can fight off the bandits...wait until Captain Treville hears of this...he is gonna be one pleased man."

The two boys looked sheepishly at one another, slight smiles on the two young faces, as the big musketeer patted each boy on the shoulder and chuckled.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

 **Royal Palace:**

Gunpowder filled the main hall once again, enabling Treville, Athos and Lucca to return to their vantage points without being seen.

That moment a gasp caught in Trevilles throat as he looked up noticing musketeer Francios being dragged through the main doors by two of Savas' men, his hands shackled behind his back, his face black and bloody after a beating.

Treville glanced towards Athos who was already looking in his direction. Both men showing that of rage on their faces.

"CAPTAIN TREVILLE! I know you are here...and if you do not apprise us as to the wherabout of the the king and queen we will not hesitate to KILL! your musketeer." yelled out Perez as he scanned the hall holding a pistol in each hand.

Athos and Treville began their silent conversation of tactics as Perez spoke.

"YOU WOULD BE A FOOLISH MAN TREVILLE! if you were to disregard my proposal." continued the spaniard.

Suddenly shots rang out hitting the two bandits clean in the head, blood sprayed out into Francois uniform, making the musketeer duck for cover. Perez who had already threw himself to the floor started to slide along on his stomach out of the line of fire, his eyes scanning the hall, and cursing under his breath in his spanish tongue.

"I WOULD SAY YOU ARE THE FOOLISH ONE'S...WE WILL NEVER DIVULGE SUCH INFORMATION! yelled Treville.

"I WOULD SAY IT IS IN THE BEST INTERESTS ALL AROUND THAT YOU SURRENDER NOW! continued the musketeer captain.

"WE DO NOT YIELD TO ANYONE...WE ARE GOING TO TAKE THIS PALACE...AND YOU AND YOUR MEN WILL NOT STOP US!"

"Obstinate little bastards are you not." murmered Athos under his breath as he reloaded his pistols. "We will see about that."

Lucca had managed to drag Francois to safety behind a wall partition, the young man looking bedraggled. Treville had thrown a bungle of shackle keys over to Lucca who caught them and began to release his comrade. The young musketeer began to massage his wrists before Lucca handed him a couple of pistols.

Francois nodded in acknowledgment.

xxxxx

 **Office of Cardinal Richelieu:**

"I do hope those musket shots and bangs are your men Savas...the last thing we want is those bastard musketeers getting in the way." said Rochefort as he eyed the man.

Rochefort had been going through all the cardinals letters and was now looking through the amount of different scrolls that lay strewn on the shelves.

Savas turned from the window he had been staring out of and smirked at the blonde comte.

"I will have you know my friend...my men and I are the best...even better than the regiment themselves...we do not hesitate when it comes to killing...we just do it."

Gaston swigged wine from his goblet and looked across at the spaniard. "Good I am glad to hear it...prey give me notice when you intend to slay my brother...I would not miss that for anything...and make it slow...I want nothing more than to see him suffer."

"You surprise me Gaston...you do not have the look of such a barbarian." smirked Rochefort, he poured himself more wine as he still held onto some of the Cardinals private letters.

"Indeed" added Savas. "Looks can be very deceiving can they not?

Gaston looked from one man to the other. "Do not take me as a fool gentlemen, my brother did just that...and now he is going to pay the price."

Rochefort's face suddenly changed to mirth as he studied the scroll he had just straightened out on the table top.

"I HAVE FOUND IT...I KNEW IT EXISTED! he gasped out in excitment.

Savas and Gaston glanced across at the man. "What is it this time Rochefort? asked Gaston as he followed the mans gaze down to the scroll. "Prey tell man."

Rochefort looked up, he picked up his goblet and swigged the last of the **contents back.**

He pointed with his finger. "There is a secret room within the kings chambers...look it is here...I always knew Richelieu knew of it."

Savas and Gaston glanced at one another in awe. Savas snatched up the scroll and looked at it...his face turning into a smirk. "Well! well! well!...I must leave you my friends...it would seem we have a king and queen to apprehend."

xxxxx

Perez lifted his head as he suddenly noticed Savas and some of his own comrades approaching down the passage slowly, they checked each chamber as they walked, weapons primed and ready. Perez signalled catching the attention of Savas, with hand gestures he let his comrades know of the lurking musketeers. Savas nodded in comprehension. Pointing out postitions for his men to take up.

Treville had heard slight voices as he slowly peered around the wall structure. He could tell Athos had also heard them. The swordsman held up his fingers letting his captain know the amount of men they could be dealing with. He turned to Lucca and Francois and did the same. Lucca nodded the understanding and muttered to Francois.

That moment there was a sudden eruption as smoke filled the air from a thrown hand mortar. The musketeers dived for cover coughing and spluttering as bits of debris flew through the dust filled air.

The doors flew open as Savas and a group of his men rushed into the kings chambers. Weapons held high.

Athos looked up from the floor still grasping his pistols in his hands, he fired first with his right and then his left hand hitting two men. One man fell dead to the ground, the other screamed out in pain as he tried to fire back. Treville was quicker on the draw as he hit the man before he fired at his lieutenant.

Another man ran out holding a mortar, he was about to throw it before Lucca's musket ball hit him in the chest and he dropped his weapons before falling down dead. Athos nodded towards the young musketeer. Before rushing head on into the kings chambers followed by Treville.

"You lads stay here...there are bound to be others on thier way." he ordered glancing at Lucca and Francois. The young men nodded.

Savas turned as Athos hastily threw himself down to the floor before the man could fire his pistol. Treville had rushed into the bed chamber and had taken cover. Savas smirked as he watched the swordsman follow his captain.

Savas was pushing the ball down into the breech of his pistiol with the ramrod as he yelled.

"There is NO! hiding place musketeers...you are all wasting your time and energy. You see I now know where it is they hide...the concealed chamber is within this room...and you and the others are not going to stop us from apprehending them."

Treville and Athos exchanged glances of dread. "That has to have come from that bastard Rochefort." mumered the older man, as they leaned up against the wall on either side of the doors.

"But where did he learn that." asked Athos, speculation filled his face. Someone must have told them...only the monarch is told...or am I wrong in my assumption...maybe Gaston knows?

Treville looked at his lieutenant. "You are correct...only the monarch knows...it is my guess we have a spy in our midst. As for Gaston...the king would never divulge that to him."

The two musketeers jumped to alertness as they suddenly heard screams. Followed by the voice of the king as he yelled. "How dare you touch me...get your hands off me."

Athos rushed out first and was about to aim his pistol when Savas yelled out.

"TRY ANYTHING MUSKETEERS AND THE KING AND QUEENS BRAINS WILL PAINT THIS GROUND WE WALK ON! Do I make myself clear? "JUST ONE SHOT TOWARDS ANY OF MY MEN AND THEY BOTH DIE INSTANTLY!

Treville and Athos watched helplessly as the king and queen, Richelieu and

Constance were dragged from the chamber. The two women sobbing as they tried to hold on to each other, but were pulled apart.

Athos noticed Richelieu say something to Perez in a split second. The spaniard nodded slightly as they carried on their disarray.

Savas and Perez had permanent smirks on their faces as they ushered the royals out into the hall. Richelieu and Constance pushed forward by other men. Richelieu glared towards Treville and Athos, Athos eyed the man...why was he not protesting...why was he less restrained than the others...and what was it he said to Perez...the swordmans mind was spinning with suspicions.

Savas had grabbed the kings arm and was nudging the pistol into his back as they meandered along.

Louis gave the man a look of horror as he was pushed forward. "You will not get away with this lunacy...I will have you all hanged." The king caught Treville's look of horror on his face, his eyes had widened.

The queen looked towards Athos. Her face pale and frightened. Her beautiful features sent pleading signs out to the swordsman. HELP US PLEASE! Tears had welled in her eyes as she was dragged by the wrists.

The swordsman was raging inside to see how she was treated by such scum as these.

Savas grabbed Louis by his hair pulling the monarchs head back making him whince. "You are wrong...we will be hanging you...then your whore of a queen."

Constance was bristling as she pulled away from one of the men and glared at him in disgust. "Do you have to be so rough...I cannot walk any faster than I already am." she complained openly.

She glanced towards Athos. "We will get you out of here" he mouthed to her.

Constance nodded slightly. "Make haste! growled her perpetrator pushing her forward.

 **To be continued...**

 **Well how are the musketeers going to save the monarchs?**

 **Who is the spy?**

 **Will the king and queen hang?**

 **Once again thank you so much for the reviews. I love them.**

 **Hope to update ASAP!**

 **Thanks again**

 **Pippa xxxxx**

.


	12. Chapter 12

**No Mercy Chapter Twelve.**

Queen Anne was shoved roughly into the cell, her long skirts tripping her as she fell to the ground with a loud gasp. The palms of her delicate hands grazed from the fall.

She slowly turned her head as Louis was dragged in next to her by his laughing tormentor.

"You two can spend one last time together...before we hang you both...or we may just torture you to death...yes that would be very satisfying wouldn't you concur Louis." seethed Perez as he locked the cell doors behind him and sniggered. "I may just have some of your whore for myself before she meets her God."

The king had stood from the dirty ground and rushed to the barred doors, his face full of rage, he clung to the bars, saliva spitting from his mouth as he roared in anger.

"YOU ARE EVIL BARBARIANS...YOU WILL NOT EXPUNGE ME FROM MY REIGN AS KING...NEVER! he roared into the darkness as the spaniard walked away laughing aloud, it echoing off the dark and damp walls.

Louis turned his bowed head. He looked towards his wife through his hair as it hung over his face.

The queen had seated herself on the stone floor, she leaned up against the cold wall and wrapped her arms around her body and shivered.

Louis rushed to her side taking off his brocade doublet, he crouched next to her and placed it around her shoulders.

Anne glanced at him, the look of terror etched on her face, tears welling in her eyes.

"Just how do you propose we are going to get out of here Louis? These so called vanguards seem to have taken over Paris. They are a defiant bunch of scoundrels."

Louis had brought up his knees and was leaning on them. "My dear...try not to fret so...I am relying on Treville and his men to come to up with some kind of plot...to aid our freedom."

That moment Constance was ushered into the next cell by one of the spaniards. Anne rushed up to the barred gates as she noticed the young woman as she was man handled.

"Constance! Constance! are you alright." she gasped.

Constance glanced towards her queen. "I am fine your majesty...but this excuse of a man seems to think he can intimidate me...I am not scared of such a ruffian."

"Shut your mouth whore...or you will know about it. Growled the man as he shoved her into the cell and locked the door.

The king had stood and had joined Anne at the gate. "You cannot leave us here...we have to eat." he roared out.

The man ignored the monarch and walked back down the tunnel.

Anne moved to the end of the gates and yelled into the next cell.

"Constance...where is the Cardinal...have they incarcerated him somewhere else?

Constance had rushed to the barred gates of her cell. " I did not see where they took him your majesty...he seemed to disappear."

Anne pursed her lips together and closed her eyes for a moment, tears ran down her pale face.

"Why hold him back? I do not understand." she turned to her husband. "I have a bad feeling about this Louis...I do hope I am wrong."

Louis had returned to his speck on the dirty ground. His face full of woe and anger as he sat deep in thought. His head resting on his folded arms over his knees.

He glanced up at his queen. " You are thinking nonsense thoughts my dear, they are probably torturing my dear cardinal as we speak. he sighed.

Anne turned away, dubious thoughts running through her head. Sometimes her beloved husband was so naive.

xxxxx

The musketeers had been seized of all weapons. They had been ushered down the passage and were now standing in the throne room. Their hands tethered behind their backs.

Savas walked slowly along the line of musketeers, a smirk lit up his face. Just the sound of his boot heels could be heard as he stepped and stopped in front of each man and glared into his face.

Treville looked straight ahead his eyes settling on the kings throne. Savas looked into his face.

He stepped next to him coming to Athos who didn't flinch as the man stared at him. He carried on to Lucca then Francois.

"So it would seem our mighty musketeers have failed in saving their monarchs...would you not agree captain Treville? seethed Savas as he stepped back to the musketeer captain and stood in front of the man.

Treville's eyes met his. "This is not over yet, it is merely a short interlude."

Savas glared at the man and let out a loud guffaw. He glanced around at his men who had joined him in with the mirth.

"As you can see men...our musketeer captain is quite deluded is he not." he grinned.

"The only delusion in this chamber is you and your mad regime. You will never prosper, and you will never overthrow Paris." said Athos in his dulcit tones.

Savas stepped upto the swordsman and eyed him. "Did you hear that men...another musketeer who thinks he can overpower the vanguards."

That moment the large door opened. The musketeers carried on staring ahead as the footsteps got nearer to them.

Treville and Athos exchanged short glances as Rochefort and Gaston slowly walked towards the thrones. Rocheforte paused as he eyed the musketeers, a slight grin on his face. He carried on his walk to the throne and sat.

Athos couldn't help but find the whole saga amusing as a slight smirk showed on his lips. He and his brothers had never ever trusted the man, now the truth was about to raise its ugly head. As for Gaston he was the runt of the royal litter and was now Rochefort's lap dog.

"MUSKETEERS! how wonderful it is to see you in such circumstances...I see you are not all present...what a shame that is...alas you may have to perish without your comrades."

" It would take a foolish man to think you would NOT! be involved in such barbaric actions." seethed Treville as he glared at the blonde comte.

Rochefort smirked as he looked over at Treville. "Actions that needed to be done captain. Actions that will put me where I belong...the leader of France and Spain."

Gaston side glanced his new found comrade and smiled. He was still in the dark as to where his role came into this new regime.

"Something amuses you Athos...prey let us all join you in your joy." asked Rocheforte as he eyed the musketeer.

He stood up from the throne and slowly meandered towards the swordsman and stood in front of him. His eyes glaring into his.

"Come now Athos...tell us all here what it is that you find so humorous."

The swordsmans eyes bore into Rocheforts. "I find everything about this whole charade amusing, for the simple reason you actually believe in it yourself...that tells me how insane you really are, you delusional bastard.

Rocheforte face went scarlet as he eyed the swordsman. "We will see who the delusional ones are when you are all begging for mercy."

"TAKE THEM TO THE DUNGEONS...AND BRING THE QUEEN TO ME!

The spaniards grabbed the musketeers and dragged them towards the doors.

"You touch the queen Rochforte and I will personally search for you and KILL you myself." growled Treville as he was grabbed and jostled away.

Rocheforte stood watching as the musketeers were dragged away. A smirk lighting up his face.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"Hey there you are...how you feeling Mis?" asked Porthos as he watched the medic slowly open his eyes.

Porthos had returned to the infirmary after his run in with the four bandits who had attacked the garrison ealier. He was still showing the mirth on his face after learning that Henri and Elroy had actually taken it upon themselves to brandish a couple of pistols and had actually killed two of the men, and saved his life at the same time. d'Artagnan had stared in awe as the big man told him of the bravery of the two young stable lads.

"Huhhh...what happened...why am I in bed." enquired the medic. He tried to sit up. "OUCH! why do I hurt so much."

"Stay where you are Mis...we were attacked...remember? one of the men stabbed you when you opened the door." replied d'Artagnan as he helped his friend to lie back down.

"Stabbed! tell me you both jest...who stitched me up?

Porthos had a beaming grin on his face as he looked from one brother to the other. "I did...and I did a bloody good job. Did I not d'Art?

d'Artagnan smiled. "I must admit I was impressed...nearly as good as your own gentle hands."

Aramis winced as he tried to laugh. "I take it you cleaned the wound first.?

"Of course...I am not a fool my friend...nearly used a full bottle of wine." growled Porthos.

"You must be thirsty mon ami." said d'Artagnan filling a cup with water and lifting his brothers head up to drink.

Aramis drank and lay back on his pillow. "Thank you...I take it Treville and Athos are still at the palace." he asked.

"Yeah! thats where I should be now...I have a bad feeling about the whole bloody saga. Especially now we know Rochefort is involved."

"You go my friend...d'Artagnan and I will be alright. "And be careful."

"HEY! this is me you are talking to my friend...I am always careful." replied the big musketeer.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Queen Anne was ushered into the throne room by one of the vanguards. Rochefort was now alone as he sat upon the throne watching as she was manhandled towards him. Her face full of sickening rage.

Rochefort glared at her as she was left standing in front of him. Her eyes downcast. She couldn't bring herself to even look at the man.

"Leave us! he said as he waved the spaniard away. The man bowed and left the chamber.

Rochefort approached her as she stood there. He put his finger underneath her chin and lifted her face up to look at him. Her eyes remaining downcast.

" At last my dearest we are finally alone...we can dine together...I know you enjoy the fine foods of spain."

The queen glared into the comte's face. "I would rather starve, than eat a single morsel of food with you."

Rochefort grinned. " My dear...you know how much I love you...and I know deep down you feel the same way."

"You really are mad Rocheforte...even as a child you where always the odd one out...always wanting your own way...and you think you can have it all now...well you are mistaken...you will not prosper...and you will not dispand my husband from his reign."

Rochefort glared into her angry but beautiful face. He grabbed her by the arms and pulled her close to him, he put his lips to her neck and tried to kiss her.

Anne struggled in his grasp. "Take your hands off me...you...you...evil...rogue"

She bit into his hand and he let go of her with a shriek. Anne ran into the next chamber, she tried to close the door in his face but he was behind her in an instant. Small gasps escaped her as she panicked, her eyes filling with tears.

His face full of rage as he approached her. "You will be mine...whether you like it or not...you will be mine. he growled.

Anne backed away into the room, terror etched on her face as she looked around for an escape route.

Her skirts caught in her heel and she fell backwards onto the floor with a yelp.

Rochefort smirked as he grabbed her and tore at her bodice pulling it down over her shoulders. His body now covering hers. Anne screamed but he shoved a piece of her torn gown into her mouth to silence her. She could smell wine and cheap cologne on him as his face neared hers. Her legs kicking out in defence but he was too strong for her. She screamed inside unable to do anything as the tears streamed down her face.

llllllllllllllllllllllllll

 **To be continued...**

 **Rochefort really is a piece of work, and where is Cardinal Richelieu in all this?**

 **I want to thank you all for the reviews. I noticed new readers, I hope you are all enjoying the story.**

 **I hope to update soon...**

 **Many Thanks guys**

 **Pippa xxxx**

.


	13. Chapter 13

**No Mercy Chapter Thirteen.**

 **Royal Palace:**

 **Kings Bed Chamber.**

Anne sat on the floor, she cowered in the corner of the room. A vacant glaze showing on her tear stained face. Her hair hung in unruly tresses around her shoulders. Her body trembling incontrollably, she held both her hands in fists as she clung to her bodice that had been ripped from her breasts. She felt disgusting, she felt like she wanted to die there and now. That beast of a man had forced himself on her. She brought up her knees and rested her head on her hands, the tears flowed as she sobbed openly.

xxxxx

 **The Office of Cardinal Richelieu.**

Cardinal Richelieu glanced up from his chair as Rochefort appeared though the large doors. His footsteps hard on the floor.

" Ah Rochefort! I was beginning to wonder as to your wherabouts." enquired the man as he carried on going through his desk drawers.

"I am most displeased. My personal letters have been interfered with...I do hope you are not the culprit in this."

Rochefort glared at the man as he slowly approached the desk where the cardinal stood. He grabbed the older man by the scruff of the neck and shoved him into the cabinet. The cardinals eyes widened with horror, he gasped against the restaint of his grip.

"How dare you speak to me in that tone...you are not my superior and never will be as long as I draw breath...do I make myself clear?" He let go of Richelieu. The man grabbed his desk corner as he nearly fell off balance.

Rochefort smirked. "Now my dear cardinal...you .will write a letter to the Vanguards that have taken Spain...you will address it to Lopez Greccio...you will inform him that we have dissipated the french monarchy and I Rochefort is now the new leader of france.

Rochefort smirked as he picked up the quill and ink and placed it in front of Richelieu.

The cardinal glared back at the man. "You would not be so prosperous if it was not for me, you forget who helped you become what you are Rochefort...remember you said I would remain as your adviser...I helped you find the hidden chamber."

Rochefort had walked towards the looking glass that hung on the wall he began to staighten his attire and watched the cardinal in the reflection.

"I have changed my mind...I may hang you...or I may have you tortured along with Treville and his lackeys."

Rochefort turned and smirked. "Now do as I ask...and write the letter...we have not got all day. One of my men will have it delivered at haste." He walked towards the door, turned and smirked in the cardinals direction and closed the door behind him.

Richelieu sat down in his chair, his face was scarlet. He reached for his brandy and poured one into his goblet and swigged back the entire contents rapidly. He slammed the goblet back down in rage and stared down at the inkwell and quill. His hands trembled slightly. I have been a complete and utter fool as to trust him...Treville was right all along, he is a reprobate. Dear God...what have I done? The king will never forgive me.

xxxxx

 **Palace Dungeons:**

The man turned the wheel enabling the chains to become taut. The grinding noise sent shiveres through Constance's head as she cowered in the corner with her hands over her ears. She knew what was going on after witnessing captain Treville and his men being dragged down the tunnel towards the torture chamber.

The king yelled into the dark abyss. "WHERE IS MY WIFE...WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER...I WILL HANG ANY MAN WHO DARES TOUCH HER!"

Constance shivered and lifted her head. This nightmare was getting worse. They all seemed doomed, the vanguards had gotten their way. Captian Treville and his men had been apprehended, what was going to happen now. And where had those men taken the queen. Dreaded thoughts invaded the young womans mind as she thought of Rochefort. Dear God had Anne been taken to him, the man was a complete and utter snake. Tears welled in her eyes.

xxx

Treville hung from the shackles above his head, his arms pulled so tightly he was almost on his tiptoes. Anymore pulling and heaving and he knew they would be dislodged from their sockets.

Lucca had been beaten and lay unconcious on the dirty ground. Francois sat against the damp wall looking exhausted. Their arms shackled. The young musketeer had tears in his eyes after himself taking a beating. Their weapons had been seized and lay in a heap in the far corner of the chamber.

Three of the so called vanguards sat playing cards at a filthy looking crate, after giving the musketeers a lull between torture and beatings. Their laughter filling the reeking air and echoing off the low walls.

Athos slowly opened his eyes and scanned around. He knew he was shackled down onto one of the torture racks, he could feel the pain after being stretched so far before passing out, the tops of his arms ached and his legs felt like Porthos was sitting upon them. He wiggled his toes around trying to get the circulation going in his feet. It was working as he felt the blood reaching his ankles. Something Aramis had taught him a couple of years ago. He noticed Treville ahead of him as he hung from the chains above his head. He could see his captain was also conscious but had pain etched upon his face. He was at the wrong angle to see Lucca and Francois. He just hoped the two young men were alright.

Athos mind wandered as he thought and hoped his brothers had made it back to the garrison without any hindrance. He was relieved that they had reached d'Artagnan in time before the boy had drowned, the thought made the swordsmans skin shiver and prickle all over.

Voices! I can hear them again. Athos heard one of the men walking up behind him. His footsteps becoming closer. He closed his eyes and faked his unconscious state.

"This french bastard is still out." he yelled to his comrades.

Perez glanced up. "Take him off the rack and leave him on the ground...put one of the others on...lets see what the captain is made of hey?

Athos felt himself being shoved by the mans booted foot in his side. He tumbled onto the floor in a heap, the shackles digging into his wrists as he fell. He knew he had to stay quiet, even though he wanted to scream out in pain. He began to hold his breath against the agony. The swordsman lay completely motionless.

He heard Treville shriek out loud as he was dragged towards the rack and forced down onto the flat surface, his legs and arm chained down. The grinding noise of the shackles as they were locked into place. Treville gasped in pain as the rack was lowered and the older mans legs pulled and stretched.

"NOW TREVILLE! I have heard the musketeers are a defiant and powerful bunch of men...let us find out shall we?" seethed Perez. He nodded towards his comrade to commence.

The man began to turn the wheel, it grinded and rasped pulling at Treville's body. The man winced and clenched his teeth together in agony as he felt the restain tugging at his knee and arm sockets.

Treville shrieked and groaned in pain, persperation beaded on his face as he breathed in short gasps.

"You..bas...stards...will...nev...er...prosper! he gasped. "Never."

The men grinned at each other as the wheel turned more and more. The grinding penetrating the darkness of the tunnels.

xxxxx

 **Dungeon Cells:**

The grinding and rasping din reached the cells as it travelled down the tunnels from the torture chamber.

Constance once again held her hands over her ears, she squeezed her eyes tightly enabling the tears to flood out. She sobbed and trembled.

The king sat against the stone wall in the next cell. His knees bent up in front of him. He winced as every grind and tug reached his ears. He couldn't help but wonder about the whereabouts of his wife...what had these monsters done to her. He would hang any man that hurt her...and what was Rochefort up to...how he had trusted the man with his affairs. Louis's face became angered as he bent his head and wept openly.

xxxxx

 **Torture Chamber:**

Athos began to realise his wrists shackles had not been re-locked...the musketeer began to slowly free both his hands...slowly like that of a snail he slid them out one by one. The rack concealed the swordsman where he lay, Athos used that to his advantage. He was out of the mens eyeline, both too busy enjoying torturing his captain.

The vanguards laughter filled the chamber as they watched Treville endure the agony.

Francois squeezed his eyes shut as he realised his captains plite. His body trembled. I am probably next went through the young musketeers mind.

"Not so heroic now are you Treville" growed Perez with a chuckle as he swigged wine from the bottle.

Treville was now near to losing consciousness...he could hear the mens laughter...he felt like he was floating...the echoes off the walls as he heard the king yelling out down the tunnel...then darkness came.

"He's passed out Perez." growled the sadistic torturer as he locked the wheel into place. Leaving Treville unconscious on the rack.

"Not as strong as he looks then hey" grinned Perez. He turned to his other comrades.

Mateo...Alvaro...fetch the king...or should I say former king...he shall also endure the rack .

Mateo and Alvaro grinned at one another and nodded the order. The two men left the chamber.

Athos watched Perez as he returned to a wooden bench and sat. He picked up another bottle of wine and swigged back. Through his own hair that had covered his face the swordsman noticed a rapier leaning up against the wall. Ouch...his body was aching again. Just lying on his side was sheer agony. He watched as Perez shuffled the cards his men had left on the top of the crate.

Athos could now see Francois leaning on his knees. Lucca had regained consciousness and was leaning against the wall. He glanced back at Perez as he swigged more wine.

He very slowy slithered across the ground on his stomach, his eyes watching Perez as he played with the cards.

Francois had looked up and suddenly noticed as Athos slowly dragged himself towards the rapier. The young mans eyes diverted rapidly to Perez who still sat by the crate. Francois' mind spinned...did he make a diversion to enable Athos to reach the weapon...or did he stay where he was and wait.

He looked around at Lucca, the man had leaned his head back against the wall and had closed his eyes. He glanced back at Athos who was nearly close to the sword.

Francois eyes fixed themselves on a large stone that had been chipped away from the stone walls over the years. He slowly reached for it, keeping his eyes on Perez who swigged back more wine and put down the bottle. He threw the stone towards the arched doorway and into the tunnel. Perez shot up grabbing his pistol.

Athos stayed completely still, the torch was burning low in its sconce making the musketeer pratically unseen.

Perez yelled into the darkness. "MATEO! ALVARO! is that you."

The man slowly walked outside the door and scanned the tunnel, he grasped his pistol tightly. His eyes peering into the abyss.

Athos had taken his chance and grabbed the sword. He moved quickly into the dark shadow of one of the crevice's.

Perez returned to the chamber and glanced across at Lucca and Francois, he then looked towards Treville who still lay unconscious on the rack.

His face turned to confusion as he scanned the chamber. Still gripping his pistol.

He walked towards the unconscious man. "WHERE IS THAT BASTARD ATHOS?...he turned to two young musketeers...I ASKED YOU A QUESTION...WHERE IS HE? His face had turned scarlet with rage as he growled out.

Lucca exchanged glances with Francois, both shrugged thier shoulders.

"You will regret it if you do nottttttttt...Perez suddenly became rigid as the sword was skewered between his shoulder blades and emerged through from his chest. Blood squirted everywhere as the man fell dead to the ground. His eyes widened and staring.

Athos grabbed his pistol. He picked up the shackle keys and started to free Lucca and Francois.

"Make hast we have not got much time...they will be back soon with the king." ordered the swordsman. He rushed towards Treville and checked his pulse.

"Is he alright? asked Lucca. Athos nodded. "Yes he lives.

The swordsman retrieved his own pistol and handed the others to his two fellow musketeers

The moment voices could be heard from Mateo and Alvaro as they returned with Louis in tow.

COME! conceal yourselves...as soon as the king is out of harms way...shoot to kill." demanded Athos as he reloaded the pistol. "Now go!

The two young men did as they were asked and each dispersed around the chamber. Hiding in the crevices.

They stayed still listening as the voices got nearer. The king was shoved into the chamber, his hands tethered behind his back. He glanced around noticing the torture contraptions. He face turning to horror.

"You will not get away with such barbarism...you will hang." yelled the king.

Alvaro and Mateo stopped in their tracks as they noticed Perez' body. Both men glanced at one another and grabbed their pistols.

"THE MUSKETEERS...THEY ARE GONE!

"AND SO ARE YOU" roared Athos as he took the shot and killed Alvaro.

"STAY DOWN YOUR MAJESTY! yelled Athos. "STAY DOWN!

Mateo turned rapidly as he aimed towards the musketeer. But he was too slow as Lucca this time fired and sent the man backwards with the impact.

Louis had his hand over his head. He slowly looked up noticing the two vanguards dead on the ground. A slight twitch of a smile showing on his lips, he looked towards the musketeers.

"Dear God Athos! Am I glad to see you." he whimpered.

Athos ignored him as he checked on Treville. The older man had started to come round, he groaned as the swordsman helped his to sit up.

"Mmmmffft...what the...hell happened" he winced. Scanning around and noticing the stretching rack.

"Don't tell me...I can now remember." Treville looked over to the dead bodies and then noticed Louis as he sat on the wooden bench.

Athos unshackled his captain...he could feel the older man looking at him.

"How the hell did you all pull this off...and why is the king in here?" he murmered to Athos.

The swordsman glanced towards Louis. "Thats a story for another day captain...they were about to torture the king." he murmered. "Right now we have to get out of here and try and free the queen and Constance."

Athos helped Treville to stand, he felt slightly dizzy and grabbed the swordmans arm.

"Captian are you sure you are alright.

Treville nodded. "I'm fine Athos...I'm fine...lets get out of this place."

"I will not forget this Treville...your men have saved my life...now I need to find my dear wife." said Louis as he walked next to Treville.

Forgive me your majesty...but I was led to believe she was in the cells with yourself." enquired Treville looking confused.

Louis looked at him, his face full of worry lines. "Those barbarians took her away...do not know where to...I have to find her Treville."

Athos and Treville glanced at one another fearing the worst. Suddenly Rochefort came into Athos' mind. He didn't like what was going through his head.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Constance glanced up quickly as she heard slight voices in the darkness. The grinding noise had stopped. Now they had taken the king...maybe they were now coming for her. She noticed the flames dancing on the walls from whoever it was approached the cells holding torches. She felf her stomach churning inside as thoughts went through her head...was she going to die down here in the darkness, would she ever see daylight again.

She suddenly stood as she heard someone call her name.

"CONSTANCE! CONSTANCE!"

Her eyes widened as she noticed Athos stop in front of the cell doors.

"ATHOS! dear God...then she noticed the king. "Thank God you are safe your majesty." she gasped as Athos unlocked the barred gate and let her out of her confinement.

"I see they have not returned with my wife" murmered Louis as he scanned the other cells.

"We will find her Sire...I promise you that." added Treville.

Athos glanced at Constance. "Did they hurt you in any way?

She shook her head slowly. " Only my pride...but just let them try again...I'll be ready." she replied with a slight bristle of the shoulders.

The swordsman grinned slightly.

"COME" ordered Treville. "Lets find the rest of these hoodlums."

Suddenly the voice echoed from the tunnel...

"DROP YOUR WEAPONS WHERE YOU ALL STAND...OR I SHOOT THE KING!

 **To be continued...**

 **Thank you everyone for the reviews...you are all so kind.**

 **Will update ASAP!**

.


	14. Chapter 14

**No Mercy Chapter Fourteen**

 **Palace Tunnels/Dungeons:**

"Now drop all your weapons and turn around. Any musketeer trickery and I will scatter Louis's brains all over this filfthy rat infested ground."

Treville exchanged glances with Athos as the man yelled. Both recognising the voice to be Savas the main leader of the so called Vanguards. Both men freeing themselves of their weapons belts as he spoke.

The king stood rigid to the spot as he slowly turned and looked towards the spaniard. His face full of rage.

"You may have outwitted my comrades but you will never overpower me." continued Savas.

"I demand to know what you have done with my wife" growled Louis as he slowly approached the spaniard.

Treville stirred slightly as he thought of the kings wellbeing. "Sire...I suggest you stay where you are."

The king threw a glance at Treville...then back to Savas. His teeth clenched with loathing for the man.

Savas cattled loudly. "You should heed the captains warning Louis...unless you want to die in this stinking tunnel...one more pace and you will be meeting your God."

"I just want to know that my wife is alright...surly you can comprehend that?" Whimpered the monarch close to tears.

Savas laughed out loud again as he mocked the king with facial expressions like that of a mother to her disobedient child.

"Oh dear is his majesty not receiving all his own way...well my hearts bleeds for him. Your whore is with Rochefort...I am most certain he has gotten to know her better by now...if you get my meaning."

The kings scarlet face glared with rage as he obliviously clenched his fists and swallowed hard.

Constance and Athos glanced at one another. The young womans eyes spilling with tears. How she despised the man...she just prayed and hoped that Anne was alright. She knew that Rochefort had always had eyes for the queen, and now she feared for her royal friend.

"NOW MOVE YOURSELVES INTO THAT CELL.! roared the spaniard as he ushered them with both pistols aimed high.

Treville glared at the man. "You really think you can overthrow France...and take up leadership on your own, you have lost most of your so called comrades. They are not soldiers they are halfwits. You may aswell admit defeat now Savas your finsished.

Savas eyed the musketeer captain.. "Shut your dirty french mouth musketeer. My men are fighters until the end...you forget we have already taken Spain."

Savas threw his gaze towards Constance. He smiled as he pointed his pistol barrel at her neck.

"Very pretty considering you are a french whore...maybe we should get to know each other a little better."

Constance stared at him in disgust. "I would rather eat rats eyeballs than ever let a pig like you even near me." she seethed.

Savas lifted her hair from her shoulders with the pistol barrel and grinned at her.

"Leave her alone" said Athos in viscious utterance. "You are nothing but a gang of cowards...picking on women."

The spaniard went to strike the swordsman with the butt of his pistol but Athos kicked it from his hand. Treville grabbed the spaniards other arm as he struggled in vain to free himself. The pistol went off filling the tunnel with gunpowder, the shots echoing off the walls of the cells.

Everyone went silent as they watched as Athos, Treville and Savas fell to the floor in a heap.

Constance put her hands to her mouth with a gasp praying in her head that Athos and Treville were alright.

The king stared in horror as he looked at his two musketeers laying there on top of the spaniard.

Lucca and Francois rushed to their comrades. Treville was helped to his feet but Athos and Savas lay still.

"ATHOS! ATHOS! gasped the musketeer captain. He noticed blood oozing from the swordsman head. "Dear God No!

Constance dropped to her knees aghast as she helped Treville with the swordsman. They both grabbed his arms and turned him over.

Athos groaned out. "I thi...nk...it grazed me...I am alright...the ball ended up in Savas' chest...he is dead."

Treville let out a sigh of relief. "Thank the Lord...you scared the hell out of us Athos."

Constance had ripped shreds of fabric from her dress hemline and started to wrap Athos' head.

"Your going to have one big headache...but we need to stop the bleeding." she stated as she wiped blood from his face. "Looking at this you were lucky...it just skimmed your flesh...Dear God Athos someone up there is looking down on you today."

The young women averted her eyes upwards as she spoke.

Athos flinced as she dabbed the slight wound. "Hold still you baby...I have nearly finished."

Treville joined them. He watched as Constance finished her neat bandage work and tied a knot.

"My guess is there can't be many of these bastards left standing Captain... I just hope the queen is alright." said the swordsman as he stood after Constance patted his shoulder.

Treville nodded in agreement. "We need to find Rochefort at haste...if what Savas said is true, she will be with him somewhere in the palace."

Athos checked the king was out of earshot before speaking. "There are two others in on this act of treason and that is the Cardinal and Gaston."

Treville sighed and wiped his hand over his face. "Dear God! what a mess!"

"It would seem we can trust noone captain." continued the swordsman.

xxxxx

 **Royal Bed Chamber:**

Rochefort entered the chamber carrying a gown of gold brocade and silk. He smiled as he glanced over at the queen.

Anne was sat on the chaise longue. She didn't look at him but she sensed his presence, the cheap cologne and the slight smell of leather filled the air.

Rochefort laid the gown on the bed and looked at her. A smirk on his face. "You will put this on... I had it made specially for you...then we will take a walk in our gardens."

Anne glared at him. "Our gardens...you really are delusional...and suppose I do not want to put on that rediculous attire."

"Then my dear I will dress you myself...but alas I am not good at tying laces and bows." he grinned.

Anne slowly stood and picked up the gown. She could still feel his hands all over her making her visibily shiver where she stood. All she wanted right now was Louis to be safe.

She walked behind the dressing screen. But a hand grasped her arm.

"You do not need the screen...you will dress...and I will watch...now do as I ask."

Anne felt physically sick. The tears started to flow again. "I won't put it on...not unless I am behind the screen...I will not do it."

Rochefort was seething as he grabbed her roughly and shook her. "PUT IT ON NOW OR I KILL YOUR CRETIN HUSBAND!"

Anne shrieked aloud as his grasp hurt her. He pulled her into his body and embraced her. He stroked her hair and whispered. "Put it on...like I have asked and we will take a walk. I want to meet my understudies...and you will introduce me."

Anne wiped her hand over her eyes and picked up the gown once more. She began to undress with her back to him. She stepped into the gown and pulled it up as quickly as she could.

She pulled in the bodice at the waist and tied the laces. Her hands trembled as he watched her every move. The smirk evident on his face.

"Beautiful. my dear...I must say." he gasped. "And such a perfect fit."

" Prey tell me that Louis is quite safe." she whimpered.

Rochefort glared at her as he grabbed her one more time by the wrist. "When I am in your company I do not want to hear his name...do I make myself clear."

Anne shuddered as she thought of Louis in that dungeon.

"TAKE YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF HER NOW! yelled the voice. "Or I will paint this chamber with your blood you evil BASTARD!"

Rochefort threw her to the floor as he turned suddenly unsheathing his sword.

He glanced up and seen Athos as he entered the chamber followed by Lucca.

Rochefort face went scarlet with rage as he glared at Athos. Who was aiming two pistols at him. His eyes wide and burning with hate for the man.

Treville rushed into the chamber followed by Louis and Constance.

Louis rushed up to Anne and embraced her tightly burying his face into her long hair.

Anne cried with joy as Louis held her close. She sobbed into his chest as he stroked her hair. "Oh...Louis...I...thought...they had ... killed you...I thought...

"Shhhhush I am fine my dearest...I am fine...shuuush!"

Louis gestured to Constance who came to the queens aid at once. Both young women hugged each other.

He ushered her to the chaise longue as Constance took her arm. Both women sat with their temples against each others and holding hands.

Athos had shackled Rochefort hands behind his back. He pulled them tightly making the blonde comte wince.

" Not so haughty now are you...you devious and delusional lunatic."

Rochefort was seething. "I will kill you one day Athos...that I swear."

Athos raised his brows as he glared at the man. "Well it will have to be from beyond the grave...because where you are going you will burn in hells fires."

That moment Louis approached them.. Athos bowed his head.

He looked into Rochefort face. " You are a traitor Rochefort...you will hang from the noose for that...and if I find out you have touched my wife I will personally kill you myself."

Rochefort glared with a smirk. Before Athos pushed him towards Lucca and Francois.

"Lock him in one of the cells...whilst he awaits his demise." he said.

The two musketeers did as they were ordered and left with Rochefort in tow.

"We still need to find the others...this is not over yet." growled Treville.

Athos nodded in agreement as he picked up his pistols. " I will go to Richelieu's chambers...he is no doubt with Gaston as we speak."

"I will follow you as soon as Lucca and Francois return." added Treville. "They can guard the king."

xxxxx

Athos slowly made his way down the passage. Bodies lay strewn as the swordsman walked and stepped over them. His heart felt heavy as he noticed several musketeer bodies. He paused as he went identifing his comrades. The only thing that shed any light on the sombre sight was that there were certainly more of the bandits bodies than that of musketeers.

That moment he heard slight footsteps coming in the opposite direction. He quickly diverted into one of the small courtiers chambers and waited as the footsteps got nearer, he could make out two lots. Maybe he got lucky again and it would be Richelieu and Gaston.

Athos leaned as far back in the crevic of the doorway as he could. He had his pistols at the ready. He waited with baited breath as the two figures slowy walked past him. A smile escaped his lips as he watched as Porthos and d'Artagnan suddenly stopped in their tracks becoming aware of someone behind them.

Both men turned with aimed weapons towards the swordsman...they suddenly stopped as they realised it was their brother.

"ATHOS! my God my friend...am I glad to see you." growed Porthos patting the swordman on the shoulder. "What happened to your head?

"Its a long story that will keep my friend. I am fine."

d'Artagnan stared in awe, he was so pleased his mentor was safe after they had been fearing the worst.

The young musketeer grabbed him and hugged him. He slapped him on the back and kissed his forehead.

Athos was taken aback. "What was that for?" he asked, his face turning a dark shade of pink.

"You saved my life mon ami...I am in your debt." replied the Gascon in hushed tones.

Athos shook his head slowly and glanced at a grinning Porthos.

"You would have done the same for me...we all would remember. All fo one! Anyway...I am pleased you are faring well."

"Where is Aramis, anyway?" he continued.

"One of them bastards stabbed him."

"WHAT! gasped the swordsman. "Prey tell me he is alright."

"Of course he is..I stitched him up. We left Serge, Elroy and Henri taking care of him." replied the big musketeer. "Serge made him some stew."

"And talking of Elroy and Henri...well have I got a story about them two boys!"

"Its going to have to wait my friend."We have Richeleiu and Gaston to find."

"What about Rochefort? asked d'Artagnan

"We apprehended him...he has been taken to the dungeons."

Treville is joining me in a while...The king and Queen are safe and Constance is with her."

d'Artagnan's eyed widened. "WHAT! why is she here in the palace.? he asked hastly.

Athos glanced at him. "Apparently she was in the hidden chamber with the their majesites when they broke the doors down to search for them."

d'Artagnan shook his head in disbelief as he heeded Athos' words.

The mood suddenly changed to sombre as the three musketeers looked around them at the bodies. They had noticed several musketeers laying dead.

d'Artagnan crouched down and lifted the cloak from young Nicolas' staring face. Tears filled the Gascons eyes as he shut those of his comrade in arms.

Porthos turned to Artus and did the same. He stared at the dead musketeer, a slight grin on his face. "He showed me around the garrison when I first got my commission...he's only thirty if that."His face changed to anger. "Murdering scum."

Athos had come across the body of Denys. The swordsman closed the mans eyes and covered him with his cloak after noticing he had been skewered through the neck. He felt his own rage bulding up inside as he stood slowly.

Porthos and d'Artagnan stood watching him, their faces full of woe. He glanced up at them both. "Come! lets find Richelieu and Gaston."

xxxxx

 **Royal Palace**

 **Chapel Crypt:**

Cardienal Richelieu rolled up the scrolls and placed them inside a wooden box. He hurriedly looked at a couple of letters he held in his hand and then added them to the contents. He could not let that devious Rochefort find them, he would be finished he got his hands on them. How he despised the man with all his might. Why did he have to be around? Why did he even have to exist?Was this the end of him as the cardinal?

My dear Lord I have been such a fool can you forgive me this one sin?

Richelieu knelt at the alter and prayed in silence. He slowly looked up at the crucifix with pleading eyes and crossed himself.

xxxxx

 **The Chamber Of Gaston:**

Gaston paraded himself infront of a large looking glass. He swung around in newly made attire of green brocade breeches and doublet to match. He played around with a hat of mixed hues and placed it upon his head. He smiled into the mirror and turned towards the doors.

He stopped in his tracks as Athos, Porthos and d'Artagnan stood in the doorway watching the spectical. Porthos stiffled a loud chuckle as he felt d'Artagnan nudge him in the back. "He looks like a bloody parrot in that get-up." he murmered. The Gacon had to bite the insides of his mouth to stop himself giggling."

The kings brother glared at the three musketeers as they walked into the chamber.

"And who gave you three permission to enter my chamber unannounced?

Athos approached him. "I do not believe we need permission to apprehend a traitor Monsieur." replied the musketeer lieutenant.

Gaston grinned. "Have you lost your mind musketeer? I am the kings brother...you address me as his royal highness not monsieur."

Porthos and d'Artagnan glanced at one another as Athos moved nearer to the man.

"I regret to inform you monsieur that you are no longer of the Royal House of Bourbon...I am to arrest you for high treason...you will come with myself and my comrades at once."

Gaston glared at the swordsman his face changing to rage as he stood there.

"And may I ask who has come to this rediculous notion that I am a traitor.? he asked.

"It is not a notion monsieur it is a fact." answered Athos. "Now you will turn around so I can shackle your hands."

Gaston laughed aloud as he suddenly grabbed his sword from its sheeth and pointed it towards the swordsman.

"Get out of my chamber musketeer...or I will have Treville have you court martialed at haste do you heed me?

Athos aimed his pistol as did Porthos and d'Artagnan as they flanked their friend.

" Captain Treville knows of this treason he sent me to arrest you himself." added Athos.

Gaston's eyes flickered from side to side as he searched for an escape route but seen none. Why was this happening? Why were the musketeers not dead? And where was Rochefort in all of this? I thought Savas was to kill them all.

"Now if you will come with us." repeated Athos again.

Porthos and d'Artagnan glared at Gaston still aiming their pistols.

Suddenly from knowhere the booming voice echoed off the walls.

"DO AS HE ASKS OF YOU BROTHER! or should I say TRAITOR!

Everyone turned as the king entered the chamber followed by Treville. The musketeers bowed in unison.

Treville eyed Porthos and d'Artagnan with raised brows.

"But my dear Louis there has been some kind of idiotic misunderstanding...I do believe Rochefort tried to involve me in this fracas...but I refused forthwith...I would never betray my own blood...you know that."

Louis glared at him. "You are a liar Gaston...I know damn well you are involved...do not take me as a fool...you are a traitor...you are a disgrace...you are a coward...I renounce you."

He turned to Treville and his men. "Get him out of my sight before I kill him here and now."

Gaston winced as Athos locked the shackles around his wrists. "You are enjoying this are you not...you musketeer scum? he seethed as he turned his head and stared into the swordmans eyes.

"Just following orders monsieur." replied Athos as he ushered the man towards the doors to join Porthos and d'Artagnan.

xxxxx

 **Palace**

 **Chapel Crypt:**

Richelieu glanced up as he heard the sounds of rushing footsteps. He had learned of Savas demise. He had also been imformed of Perez and Alvaro's deaths as well as others involved in this scheme of Rochefort's. The man himself had even been arrested and he knew he would be next. He looked up one more time at the Cucifix and kissed his rosary. He glanced at the small phial that stood on the alter, then back at the the doorway. He knew they were coming for him, he could not hang...no I am a Cardinal...I cannot hang for treason. The footsteps were getting louder as they searched...it was just a matter of time.

Richelieu kissed his rosary again. He picked up the phial...looked at it. He held it up and looked at the tiny bottle. "You are my atonement!

He drank back the contents as the footsteps became louder on the steps of the chapel. His body went into a spasm as he fell to the stone ground...white foam spilt from his mouth as he shook. His face paled as he clenched his teeth. Violent convulsions took over his body...then stopped. His eyes stared, his face distaught with pain. Richelieu lay dead.

 **To be continued...**

 **Thank you guys for the awesome reviews. I ask if you could review this chapter...it gives me more incentive to write.**

 **Thanking you all so much.**

 **I will update before Santa visits!**

 **Pippa xxxxx**

.


	15. Chapter 15

**No Mercy Chapter Fifteen**

 **Royal Palace:**

King Louis stood gazing out of the window and across his gardens. His eyes wandered to the blue sky. Suddenly everything seemed calmer. He had gotten his palace back even though some of its interior had been badly damaged after the siege. His dear wife was safe, he couldn't help but think what that bastard Rochefort had put her through. She had still not spoken of it but he could see it in her eyes...he knew something was improper and he was determined to find out what it was. Of all the times he had trusted the man with confidential letters and intellegence. He felt rage burning inside. He was suddenly startled as the large doors opened. Louis turned instantly, he knew in normal cirumstances Treville would have been announced before hand, but after what had just occured Louis went along with the situation. His courtiers and staff were still coming to terms with all the upheaval. The last thing he wanted was to cause a stir, afterall his musketeers had just saved his wife.

Treville walked forward followed by Athos, Porthos and d'Artagnan. The four men bowed. Trevilles face was strained, the man looked exhausted thought Louis as he eyed the older man.

"Please forgive the intusion your majesty." said Treville.

"I take it you apprehened the cardinal." he asked hastly. He glanced at the others then back to Treville.

Treville sighed and paused. He obviously had bad tidings.

"The cardinal is dead your majesty we found him in the chapel crypt.

Louis' face paled at the news. He knew the man had betrayed him, but he felt sorrow for him. He had always been there for him, he had taught him so much, why did he do this? Had he always been conniving behind his back or was he forced into it by that scoundrel Rochefort.

Louis stared at Treville. He felt his eyes stinging. "How did he die?" he almost whimpered the words out.

Porthos and Athos exchanged glances.

"It would seem he swallowed poison Sire. "By the time my men got to him it was too late...he was dead."

Louis stood in silence taking in the news, his eyes had glazed over. He suddenly retrieved his self control.

"I want him to lie in state in the chapel before burial." he mumered.

"But your majesty he is a traitor." replied Treville aghast.

"Are you questioning one of my requests Treville?"

"No your majesty! But...

...no buts...you will do as I ask of you."

Treville knew it was futile to even try and change the kings mind. He bowed his head.

"Certainly your majesty...I will see to it at haste."

The three musketeers bowed and followed their captain from the chamber.

xxxxx

Treville looked at his men as the doors closed behind them. He could see the expressions on their faces as they glanced at one another.

"Do not say a word...I do believe he is in shock after all he has endured." he said as he walked on ahead.

Porthos trailed behind with Athos. "In other words Louis has lost his mind." he murmered low to the swordsman.

Athos raised his brows. "Are you calling our king a mad man my dear Porthos." he asked mockingly.

The big man sniggered. "Me? Never!"

Athos smirked.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

 **Early Evening** :

 **Musketeer Garrison**

Aramis was sat up in bed reading when he heard the familiar booted footsteps walking down the passage.

Elroy had grabbed a pistol and aimed it at the door making Aramis grin.

The door opened and Porthos was first through the door followed by d'Artagnan and Athos.

The boy placed the pistol back on the table and smiled bashfully.

"Well hello my friends I have missed you all. Have you regained peace at the palace? asked the medic.

"Lets just say we have rid France of a vile disease." answered d'Artagnan.

Athos sat on the bed and took his friend in a warm embrace. "Good to see you mon ami...I hope you are faring well. I heard what happened to you."

Aramis smiled at the swordsman. "I feel much better my friend...it would seem Porthos did a good job with his stitching.

Porthos stood grinning as he looked at the medic. " Told yer I did a good job." he growled.

Aramis eyed the swordsman. "May I enquire as to what happened to you." he asked gesturing towards the bandage Constance had tied around his head.

Athos smirked. "Its nothing just a graze." my friend.

"Maybe I should be the judge of that mon ami." Aramis responded as he touched the bandage and lifted it to view the wound.

The swordsman waved his hand away. "Rest Mis...I am fine honest...it's nothing."

"I hope Elroy and Henri have been taking good care of you in our absence." asked d'Artagnan pouring out wine into four cups.

"They have...and I have had a good portion of Serge's chicken stew." replied Aramis as he took the cup from d'Artagnan.

"I hope you haven't ate it all...I'm bloody starvin'. growled Porthos.

"Prey tell us something we do not know already mon ami...you are always starving." added Athos picking up his cup and swigging back some wine.

Aramis put his hand on his chest theatrically and smiled. "But I need the nourishment my friend...I am recovering."

Porthos squeezed his friends shoulder and chuckled.

"I take it you arrested Rochefort and Gaston then? asked the medic as he sat back against his pillow and looked at his friends.

"Indeed we did. I almost envied Athos when he shackled those irons on Rocheforts wrists." growled Porthos glancing at the swordsman.

"I hope they were tighter than usual Athos." grinned Aramis.

Athos took another swig from his cup. " Come now gentlemen what do you all take me for? he answered sconrfully.

"Of course they were tighter than usual...his hands have probably turned blue as we speak."

The others laughed in unison.

"His bloody neck will be blue very soon...when they put the noose around it." growled Porthos.

The men chuckled.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

 **Palace Chapel:**

Several days had past since the arrests of Rochefort and Gaston. The two traitors had been incarcerated in the Bastile awaiting execution along with Sanchez and Pedro. The two spanish vanguards had been the last two ring leaders standing apart from a couple of other hoolums who had decided to join the barbaric group expecting good fortune and receiving nothing but a prison cell.

King Louis had brought in a construction group to rebuild his damaged palace.

Cardinal Richelieu was lying in state in the the main chapel within the palace. King Louis came to realise he was the only one paying his respects to the man and ordered his courtiers to do the same.

Reluctantly they did as they were asked, for fear they would be cast out of the palace.

Anne also accompanied her husband after noticing the grief in his eyes. Even though she found it difficult to comprehend why he would honour such a traitor.

They both stood staring at the open coffin. The cardinal was dressed in his red scaramental robes, his hands crossed on his chest and rosary beads between his fingers.

Anne could see the confused faces of the courtiers as they slowy meandered past the coffin. Some just refused to acknoweledge the dead man and simply carried on walking. Others bowed and made the sign of the cross. She knew in her own head they were deeds done to keep the king happy.

"I know what you are thinking my dear and you are probably right." said Louis suddenly. "But he has been with me since I became king of France...he has advised me well through good times and bad...and I know he was probably forced into sculduggery by that scoundrel Rochefort. The man is capable of anything...I should have listened to Treville all along...it would seem he was right about him."

"I do not wish to hear that mans name ever again Louis...he is nothing more than a brute." she said with anger in her voice.

Louis glanced at her. "Tell me my dear...what did he do to you?" he asked. His eyes scanning her face.

Anne's eyes had glazed over as she watched the courtiers slink past the coffin. She blinked anabling the tears to flow down her cheeks. She bowed her head and shot a glance at her husband.

"Please Louis not here." she replied. "You know what the courtiers are like...they thrive on gossip and I refuse to be a spetcical for their mirth."

Anne began to walk towards the doors. She felt the eyes watching, could she not go anywhere without being scrutinised.

Coutiers eyed her as she went. Some stopped and whispered among themselves, others carried on their duty of showing their false respects to the cardinal.

Louis glanced at them before following his wife from the chapel.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

 **Palace:**

 **Throne Room.**

 **One day later.**

Louis had summoned Treville and his men to the palace after learning from his own wife that Rochefort had forced himself upon her. He paced the floor back and forth with anger, stopping now and again to tell of the dreadful and vile details told to him by the queen herself.

Also present were high court officials, ink wells and quills in front of each man as they wrote down everything the king was saying.

"That scoundrel Rochefort raped my dear wife and he will pay for it Treville. He will not only stand trial for treason but also rape. I may aswell send him to the gallows now myself and save us all the time and energy."

"With respect Sire...we have to give Comte de Rochefort a fair trail." said one of the older court officials as he balanced his eye glasses on his nose and glared at the king.

Louis rolled his eyes and stared at the elderly man. "It is simply a metafore...I know damn well he has to have a trial man."

Athos sat eyeing the officials. He couldn't help but think of what the queen had endured at the hands of that evil bastard Rochefort. He could well understand the kings frustration. If he had been in his shoes he would have wanted the man executed here and now. No questions asked. He sensed Porthos looking at him from across the table, both men in silent conversation and thinking the same thoughts.

That moment a loud rap came from the large doors. One of the guards opened it and took a letter from a messenger. He walked up to the king and bowed his head. Before handing the letter to Louis.

The king took it and broke the seal. He waved the guard away and read to himself. Everyone around the table waited and watched as the king looked up and smirked.

"It would seem the Vanguards in Spain have been apprehended. The others have surrendered their arms...and Philip has been reinstated...this is good news gentlemen...I am most pleased."

xxxxx

 **The Bastille:**

The passageway was dark. Screams and whimpers could be heard as prisoners wailed for mercy at the red guards that passed by their cells.

Chunks of stale bread was thown at the prisoners as they held out their filthy hands in desperation. Some scurried to the dirty stone ground like overgrown rats as they rummaged for every last morsel. The red guard yelling words of unsult added to the revolting and reeking surroundings.

Rochefort sat against the stone wall in his own cell. His hands shackled tightly. He stared at the solitary candle that had practically burned down to the wick and sighed out loud. He turned catching the face of the guard as he checked all the prisoners, the man held a burning torch as he walked. Rochefort knew him as Alline de Lamer.

"ALLINE! ALLINE!" yelled Rochefort as the man walked past his cell.

The guard stopped in his tracks and turned. He slowly meandered back and stood in front of the cells barred gate. He eyed the blonde comte up and down.

"What do you want Rochefort? don't think because its you... you can have more rations than the rest."

"You underestimate me Alline...I was about to offer you good fortune."

The guard glared in dismay. " Good fortune...My dear Rochefort what do you take me as?

Rocheforte smirked as he watched the man. His eyes had widened he knew he was curious.

"Come Alline...I know you have a wife and two children...it would be most pleasing to see Madam de Lamer wearing the best silk gowns would it not?"

Alline smirked. "I know what you are up to Rochefort...but it will not work on me...you are a traitor."

Rochefort felt his insides raging but he kept a calm exterior. "I was set up Alline...Gaston and the cardinal told untruths about me to the king...it seems the king believed them over me...I have done no bad deeds...it is all lies."

"Just think...you could leave the red guard regiment for a house in the countryside...you would not need to slog ever again my friend."

Alline sniggered aloud. " I have said...I am not interested...now hush your mouth and eat your bread ration."

The guard walked away down the passage, leaving Rochefort in practically darkness.

He turned around and settled back against his cell wall, kicking out at a rat as it scurried alond the floor looking for scraps. He glanced at the lone candle and pulled at the shackles in frustration making the chains jangle. Unaware of the guard who was leaning against the partition wall and had been listening to the whole conversation that passed between his comrade Alline and Rochefort. He smiled to himself and then without hesitation he emerhed from behind the wall and stood in front of Rocheforts cell.

"Well well...Comte de Rochefort imprisoned for treason...who would have guessed. And still doing his best to escape the noose."

Rochefort who had been leaning on his bent knees suddenly glanced up.

"Surel...where did you come from? asked the comte.

Surel grinned that does not matter. "This fortune you offered Alline...what is it excactly...or is it just a ploy to escape execution?

Rochefort suddenly felt a feeling of joy as he stared at the man. He stood and moved towards the barred gate as far as his restraints would allow. He sensed straight away that the man was interested, maybe this was his key out of here, he would work on the mans greed.

"I am a wealthy man Surel you know that. If you help get me out of here I will pay handsomely...you can live wherever you wish...buy whatever you want, have any woman you desire."

Surel glared at him through the bars with a smirk playing on his lips.

"How do I know I can trust you Rochefort...you are not really known for your sincerity. And the court hates your guts."

Rochefort grinned. " Come now Surel...you know I would never betray a true and honourable soldier of France and you are one of the best in the red guard. You could even leave for England or maybe Spain."

Surel eyed the comte carefully...he had never done him any harm, he had always been very fair with his men. Gaston had treated him like a lacky, and as for Riclelieu, how he had hated the man. Yes he was certain he could trust Rochefort and he would be rich in the process. He never wanted to be a Red Guard but after being rejected by Treville to join his regiment of musketeers he had felt he had had enough of Paris, and France for that matter, this could be his way out of all that. Maybe England yes England.

Rochefort was watching Surel as he pondered with the idea of wealth. He could see it in his face.

Surel's eyes met his, he stared into his face. "Do you have a plan for this escape?"

Rochefort smirked and nodded. "I always have a plan Surel." he answered. "And it will be perfect."

"Does that involve me not being found out."

"Why of course...I have to pay you remember." replied Rochefort.

Surel looked at him and nodded slowly taking in the plot.

Rochefort watched him.

"Very well...what do you want me to do?

 **To be continued...**

 **Once again guys thank you for the reviews.**

 **I will update after Christmas!**

 **I am sending you all Best Wishes and I really hope you all have a fabulous time and santa is kind to each and every one of you.**

 **Lots of Love**

 **Pippa xxx**

.


	16. Chapter 16

**No Mercy Chapter Sixteen.**

The musketeers had returned to the Garrison somewhat woeful after learning the final count of the amount of men they had actually lost in the siege. Treville and Athos had visited the wives of two of the married men, Arlus and Marin to inform the women of their husbands deaths. Athos hated every second that ticked by as Treville explained how they had fought for France and died as hero's. The women had wept openly and thanked Treville and Athos as they left, informing them that they would be buried with honours in musketeer graves. Athos looked back as he seen the small figure of a child rush to his mothers side to comfort her as she sobbed. He felt his own eyes stinging, all these senseless deaths of young men just because a group of cowardly evil bastards thought they could over overthrow France.

If it had been actual conflict between two countries it would have been an easier cross to bare. Right now he wanted nothing more than to see Rochefort hang.

xxxxx

 **Musketeer Garrison:**

 **One day later!**

"Hold still Aramis...you complain about us when we are injured...you my friend are like a child." Growled Porthos as he tried to put salve over the medic's wound.

Aramis grinned at the big man. "Its so cold... you could have warmed your hands first mon ami." he said casting a glance towards Athos with a wink. The swordsman sat on the next bed watching the palaver.

Porthos grimaced and looked at his injured friend. " Warm my 'ands he says...did you hear that Athos."

Aramis giggled out loud...enjoying the teasing of his big friend."

The swordsman shook his head slowly and smirked. "Do not involve me in your little fracas gentlemen." he said picking up a piece of cheese and popping it into his mouth.

"Considering where the wound is Mis ...you could have applied the salve yourself my friend." pointed out d'Artagnan.

Porthos glanced at the Gascon..."Yeah and muggings 'ere did it for him."

Aramis lay back against his pillow and smiled. "I could get used to this...cosseting."

Porthos ruffled the medics hair playfully and growled. "Behave yourself".

"Cease the dramatics big man...you know you enjoy looking after him." added Athos with a smirk.

d'Artagnan changed the subject as he handed around wine to his friends. " I have just been speaking with Constance...she said the queen has become somewhat distressed since that scoundrel Rochefort forced himself upon her."

" That certainly does not suprise me. The man is a snake...the sooner he is executed the better." said Athos as he took the cup from the young man.

"All along Treville kept on telling him he was not to be trusted...but the king didn't listen." said Porthos as he sat on the chair next to Aramis' bed. "Now look what has happened...the bastard attacks his own wife."

The faces of the musketeers had changed from glee to serious as they disgussed the queens plight.

That moment the door opened and Treville walked into the Infirmary chamber. The men stood up at once as their captain greeted them, he gestured his hand for them to sit.

"How are you Aramis? he asked the medic as he approached the bed.

Aramis glanced up at the older man. "I am recovering very well thank you captain...I have good nurses." he smirked making the others grin and raise their brows at one another.

Treville sat on a random empty chair and eyed his men. "The king has set a trail for Rochefort in three days time and Gaston the day after." he growled.

"We were only speaking of the bastard before you came in captain...we heard he attacked the queen." said Porthos as he glanced around at the others.

Treville was nodding slowly. "Indeed...she was very distressed...the king believes she has not divulged everything to him...he said she seems somewhat impassive about the whole thing."

"Its a terrible business captain...the snake does not deserve a trial. I think if I was the king I would just have him executed at haste...no questions asked." commented d'Artagnan.

Treville shrugged his shoulders. "The law is the law I am afraid d'Artagnan...and he will surly have a trial."

"I will say one thing...I will relish being present if that is at all possible captain." asked Athos as he placed his cup back on the table and refilled it.

Aramis glanced towards the swordsman. " I second that Athos, I cannot think of anything more enjoyable than to see him receive his damnation."

"You my friend are still recovering." added Porthos with a smirk.

"As I told the captain...I am recovering well and feel alright...It is not as if I am in any conflict." replied the medic as he glanced at the big man.

Treville glanced at each of his men, his face full of sadness. "Another thing...I have asked Father Francine to organise the funerals of our brothers and comrades. He has agreed and will inform me as to when everything is ready. I have asked that everything takes place as soon as the trials are over...the last thing we need is anything disrupting paying our respects to our comrades.

Aramis glanced at the others. He nodded as Treville spoke. "Ah Father Francine from St. Benedics chapel...I know of him...he used to reside at the Monastery of St Peter on the outskirts of Paris."

"That is him." replied Treville. " A very pleasent and wise man...I might add."

"Indeed." added Aramis.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

 **The Bastille:**

 **After Midnight Next Day.**

The darkness had become quiet as the prisoners settled themselves down for the night. The only sound were that of the night critters as they scurried in the hunt for scraps of any food they might have missed out on.

Two guards stood in silence at the entrance gate at the Bastille. Both men marching on the spot to keep warm as the winter winds chilled them to the bone. They were unaware of the figure in black that crept slowly down the passage towards the cells.

Rochefort sat against the stone wall wrapped in an old sack blanket he had found crumpled in the corner of the cell. He shivered as he pulled the sacking around himself tighter. His head resting on his bent knees. He glanced up as one of the guards meandered past checking the prisoners, then voices.

Surel stopped in his tracks as the guard approached. He glanced at his comrade of the red guard. Both mens exhaled breaths showing in the cold dark air.

"Its bloody freezing...I do believe it will snow tonight." commented the guard eyeing Surel.

Surel grinned. He knew he had to get the man out of the way at haste and was glad he had come prepared as he took a small hip skin from his belt and handed it to his comrade with a grin.

"I do believe you are right Ginel. "Here take this and do not the others see you with it." answered Surel.

Ginel looked at him in awe. He put his nose to the skin and smiled. "Brandy...ahhh thank you...just what I need tonight...thank you Surel."

Surel grinned. "Now go...and enjoy without prying eyes...or it will be gone before your eyes."

Ginel nodded with glee as he rushed away out of sight. Surel watched him go...then proceeded towards Rocheforts cell.

Rochefort had been listening to the two men as Ginel had taken the bait. He glanced up as Surel appeared at the cell bars.

"You give him brandy...I am freezing in here...what of my cold bones." complained the comte.

Surel glared at him. "You want to get out of here do you not Rochefort? then you will have to endure the cold."

Surel tossed a bulky package to Rochefort who looked at him curiously.

"Put them on...you have just become a red guard...and make haste."

Rochefort picked up the package and opened it revealing a red guard uniform. He quickly started to dress himself in the uniform and cloak.

Surel took off his morion and handed it to the comte. Rochefort glared at the man.

"Put is on Rochefort...it will cover your hair...everyone knows you...if you don't you will be recognised and arrested at once." added Surel.

Rochefort placed the morion on his head and clipped the strap under his chin.

Surel smirked at the man. "There, now you look the part."

" It would seem you are finding much mirth in my escape plot Surel." commented Rochefort as he clipped the sword to his belt after Surel handed it to him.

Surel ignored the comment and checked the passage, it was silent.

"Now heed what I say Rochefort. "Just before dawn we take out the dead that have met their maker during the night...you will help me pick up the bodies and place them on the cart...then we will ride out of here towards the lime pits...that is where we throw the bodies."

"And suppose there are no deaths in the night?

"Believe me...there will be...the cold gets to them...especially the older ones. Two were almost dead when they came in here." answered Surel.

"This had better work Surel." berated Rochefort. as he fastened the front of his cloak.

Surel glanced at him. "Well you could always be one of the dead and get in the cart with them."

Rochefort glared. "What about your comrade with the brandy?

"Do not fret about him. He will be fast asleep by now. I put a sleeping draft in the brandy...he will be asleep for hours yet."

Rochefort raised his brows. "It would seem you have thought of everything Surel. You have earned your fortune well."

Surel glared at the traitor and grabbed him at the throat. Rochefort winced at the sudden thrust clenching his teeth.

"You betray me Rochefort...and I will kill you myself before any rope reaches your neck...do I make myself clear?

Surel let go of his rip and pushed him against the wall.

Rochefort straightened his cloak. "Why would I want to betray you Surel...you are aiding my escape...I am most grateful."

Surel eyed him and then grinned. He patted the comtes arm and nodded.

xxxxx

The Bastille mortuary gates had been opened wide. Red Guards carried bodies and threw them onto the cart that stood in the gateway.

Surel and Rochefort entered the chamber carrying a dead body of an old man found dead in his cell.

Rochefort kept his head down as much as he could. He found himself looking down on the corpse he was carrying. The blue deathly face with purple lips stared up at him as they carried him. Rochefort wanted to vomit.

Surel signalled to him to fling the body onto the cart. They both swung the old mans body onto the wooden structure with a heave and exhaled with the strain, emitting their breath into the freezing cold air.

Two more guards entered and threw their body onto the cart. "Seems nine have died in the night." commented one of the guards as he panted out after the arduous task. "All froze to death is my guess...will save them going to the gallows. At least the cold keeps the stench away."

Rochefort kept his head slightly down as they spoke. Surel glanced in his direction.

"Is that it then Emile" he asked taking the attention off his escapee.

Emile nodded."It is...will you be driving the cart to the pit?

Surel nodded. "Indeed...It is my turn...Anton here will help me."

Anton? he calls me Anton. I suppose I have to be called something, so far our plan is working...these idiots are brainless all the fucking red guard are.

Emile grinned slightly as he turned to the new man. "I do not think we have met Anton." he said extending his hand.

Rochefort swallowed hard and took the mans hand with a nod.

Surel knew he had to get him out of here at haste as he glanced in Rochefort's direction.

"Come! Anton we must get these poor soles to the pits at haste." he commented catching Rocheforts eye.

Rochefort climbed aboard the cart next to Surel as the gates were heaved upward.

"Just get us out of here". mumbled the comte as he took his seat next to Surel.

Surel shook the reins into motion and the two horses began their trot.

Rochefort smirked to himself as they rode along the frosty road, he didn't look back but he knew the Bastille had to be out of sight by now. He had done it he had evaded those bastard musketeers.

 **To be continued...**

 **Morion is a French Regimental Helmet worn by soldiers in the 17th Century.**

 **Hello readers,**

 **I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas. It comes and goes so fast.**

 **Thank you for the reviews, love reading them.**

 **Well it looks like Rochefort has got his way again. Or has he? Lets wait and see.**

 **Thanks**

 **Pippa xxx**


	17. Chapter 17

**No Mercy Chapter Seventeen.**

 **Royal Palace:**

 **Throne Room: Next Day.**

The king slammed his fist down on the grand table top that stood in the middle of the floor. The ornate candelabrum jangled with the sudden vibration.

"This is outrageous news Venell...I cannot believe you let this happen...the guard was supposed to be doubled...prey tell me man how he eluded your guards? demanded the scarlet faced king.

Captain Venell of the red guard stood rigid to the spot as the monarch seethed and ranted with rage. He knew it was futile to even try and reason with his majesty when he was angry, so he just allowed the man to vent his frustration. He caught the eye of one of his men as he stood guard at the doors. The man looked away with humiliation knowing that the whole regiment would have to endure a dressing down.

Venell felt the royal eyes boring into him as he dared to glance at the man.

"I can only profoundly apologise your majesty...I will make certain I seek out the guards who were on duty when it occured...I will have them reprimanded at haste."

That moment the doors opened and Captain Treville and his men were announced. They walked in as Louis ranted on, each musketeer exchanging glances with each other. They stopped and bowed in unison.

"REPRIMANDED! REPRIMANDED! I want each one court martialed I will not tolerate such incompetence within the regiment."

The king turned towards Treville who had flanked Venell. He glanced at the red guard captain who didn't even acknoweledge him.

"Ah Treville someone with a brain." growled the king. Beginning to calm slightly.

"I received your message your majesty...this is typical Rochefort."

Athos stirred slightly. "May we see the cell that he was held in your majesty?...it may hold some clues as to how he escaped such a secure and solid place. It could be that he had some help with the deed."

Venell glared at Athos. "Are you suggesting one of my men had something to do with this?" he demanded.

Porthos and Aramis shot a discrete glance to one another with raised brows.

Athos looked at the red guard captain. "No that is not what I am suggesting Captain Venell...it could be anyone...but we will keep that in mind."

Treville shot the swordsman one of his disgruntled stares. But in his own mind he knew his lieutenant was probably right.

d'Artagnan stiffled a slight chuckle that wanted to escape his throat. The young man disguised it with a slight cough. He knew Aramis had noticed by the discrete prod at the elbow by the medic.

Louis glanced up at the swordsman. "Do what you have to do...I am relying on you musketeers to find this scoundrel. "And another thing Venell...I hope Athos is wrong for your sake. Now get out of my sight."

Venell shot an angry stare to the musketeers. He bowed to the king, turned on his heel and left the throne room.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

 **The Bastille:**

The musketeers made their way down the dark cold passage towards the cell in which Rochefort had been imprisoned in.

The sound of prisoners as they yelled for mercy filled the passages as Treville and his men saunted past the cells. Aramis found himself glancing at the men and actually wondering what some were in this hell hole for. The men held their hands through the bars as they begged for food. Their breaths showing as they exhaled in the freezing cold air. Some didn't even have a blanket to keep them warm.

Venell led the way and stopped abruptly as he reached the cell. He watched as the musketeers strolled past him and scanned around the empty cell.

"I would like to speak with the men that were on duty last night Venell." asked Treville glancing back as the man stood at the barred gate.

Venell glared as he turned to his two guards that had followed them down the passage.

"Summon the men on duty last night and make haste." he ordered.

The two red guard nodded and left. "Yes Captain."

Porthos crouched down as he noticed something catch his eyes in the corner of the cell. He reached and picked up a small leather looking strap with the red guard insignia embossed into the leather.

"Look at this captain." said the big man as he stood and handed the strap to the older man.

Treville examined the leather belt and glanced at Venell. "Do you recognise this? he asked as he handed it to the red guard captain.

Venell's eyes grew wide as he noticed the weapons strap from his own regiment.

d'Artagnan and Aramis glanced at one another knowing full well what it was.

"It is one of my mens weapons straps Treville...it could have gotten here quite easily...it still does not mean anything."

"So your men are in the habbit of leaving their uniform attire in the cells then are they not." asked Athos in sardonic tones.

Porthos smirked at that as he glanced towards Venell.

"You do know if any of your men are responsable for Rocheforts escape they will be hanged for treason." said Treville as he eyed the man.

Venell's face grew scarlet. "How dare you...we have no evidence of that Treville...you are clutching at straws and you know it. One of my men might have lost the strap in a melee of some kind."

"A melee...the prisoners are shackled...how would they cause such a rumpus? asked Aramis as he continued the search of the large cell. "Some of them look too weak to actually stand...never mind anything else."

All eyes turned to Venell who was now stuck for answers. He was temporarily grateful for the lull of questions as his two guards returned with the men the musketeers had asked to speak with.

Venell turned towards Treville. "These are the guards on duty on the night of the escape."

Treville slowly approached. The three men looked from their own captain to Treville with curious glances.

"What is your name man? asked the musketeer captain.

"Emile Sir"

"Tell me Emile...did you speak with Comte de Rochefort last night?

"I checked him once or twice...but I did not speak to him...he was sat on the floor with a sack blanket around his shoulders."

Treville eyed the young man. He had seen him around the palace on certain occasions and had always found him to be one of the more knowledgeable ones in the red guard regiment.

The older man nodded as he spoke.

He turned to the next man. "And you are...

"Ginel Sir." answered the man looking slightly tense. He began to bite his own lip.

Porthos and Athos caught each others glances of curiosity as they both noticed the nervous twitch in the man.

Treville carried on his questions. "Did you yourself check the comte last night?

Ginel cleared his throat. "I seen him in the early evening Sir...when we gave him some bread and cheese to eat...he complained saying he wanted something hot to eat...but I told him thats all he was getting. I did not see him again that night."

"I hear you were reprimanded for falling asleep on duty because you had taken a drink?

Ginel glanced at Venell who glared at him with angry eyes. He looked back at Treville.

" I was freezing cold Sir...I only took a few sips...it wasn't mine to drink...Surel gave me some brandy...he was only thinking of my wellbeing."

d'Artagnan glanced at each of his brothers in disbelief.

"Surel? said Treville looking around for the man. Where is he I would like to speak to him."

Venell turned to his men. "Well where is he?

Emile shrugged his shoulders. "We couldn't find him Sir...he should have been on duty an hour ago...he is nowhere to be seen. Unless he is showing the new man around."

Venell glared. "New man...what new man...I have not recruited any new guards."

Emile looked from the musketeers to Venell. "Anton Sir...his name is Anton."

Treville rubbed his hand over his face and siged out loud. "Dear God Venell...it would appear you have been hoodwinked by one of your men."

"And Rochefort has changed his name to Anton." growled Porthos "Bloody bastard...he is like a slippery eel."

Athos walked forward to Venell. "Where does he reside this Surel?...we need to search his lodgings at haste."

Venelle wanted to roar out with frustration. He glared into the swordmans face. How could Surel do this to him. He would surly hang for this.

"He has room at the back of the Bastille gardens...the top floor. The Fliun Chien Barracks."

Athos turned to Treville who acknowledged his lieutenants decision.

"I will come with you Athos." said Aramis as he moved forward and joined his brother.

Porthos put a hand on the medics arm."You are still not recovered mon ami." he murmered out of earshot of the others.

Aramis smiled. "I have told you ...I am fine...now do not fret." he said clapping the big man on the back. "You stitched me up good."

"Report back to the garrison in an hour men...we will plan from there on." ordered Treville. Porthos! d'Artagnan! come with me."

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

 **Fliun Chien Barracks.**

 **Red Guard Lodgings.**

Athos and Aramis had walked to the barracks. It was only five minutes away from the Bastille. The two musketeers took a shorter route through the Bastille gardens. Off duty red guard had decided to have a snowball fight as they approached. The three guards stopped their play suddenly as they eyed the two musketeers walk past them dressed in their famous blue cloaks.

"Seems they have too much time on their hands if you ask me anything." murmered Athos. "Playing childish games."

Aramis smiled as he shot a glance at his brother. "Come now my friend...did you never have a snowball fight as a child."

Athos suddenly remembered his childhood when it snowed heavy. He and Thomas would laugh together and throw snowballs at one another. Only to be scolded by his father when one hit him in the shoulder.

Athos rolled his eyes at his friend and sniggered. "As a child maybe...not a man."

The two men stopped in their tracks as they looked up at the barracks building.

xxxxx

The room in which Surel had his lodgings was the only room on the top floor, more like an attic space. It was large with one bed a table and a couple of chairs. Athos and Aramis searched around.

"He is not likely to leave us a note telling of his plan. So what else could we possibly find? asked Aramis as he peered through the icy window.

The two musketeers suddenly drew their pistols as they heard footsteps on the stairs. The a knocking on the door...they glanced at one another.

Athos opened the door slowly to find an elderly man staring at them. He eyed their uniforms realising who they were.

"Your kings musketeers...if you are here to see Surel he has gone away to stay with a sick friend."

Athos and Aramis' eyes met briefly.

"I look after this lot...cook for them and all that." added the man.

"Did he say where this friend was residing Monsieur?" asked Aramis.

The man shook his head. "No he didn't...he came back to collect some things and left to meet his brother."

"His brother...does this brother have a name? enquired Athos.

"He never said...but I always thought he had no family...never talked of them before."

Aramis eyes scanned the room and noticed a red gaurd uniform thrown idly on a chest. He slowly walked over and picked up the doublet.

Athos had watched him and followed him. The swordsman picked up another doublet. "They are only issued with one uniform per man...why would he need two?

Aramis spotted the breeches. "Two of these also." he said glancing at Athos.

"So he sneaks in another uniform for Rochefort...then releases him as a new guard called Anton." contemplated Athos deep in thought.

"Then he comes back here and collects civilian attire for both of them to make their escape." added Aramis.

The old man watched as the two musketeers pondered their thoughts to one another. A confused look on his creased face.

"My guess is Rochefort has offered him a substantial reward for his evasion." said Aramis.

"Come...we must report back to Treville at haste." said Athos rushing from the room. He stopped and looked at the old man.

"Thank you monseiur...forgive our intrusion." he acknowleged.

The elderly man stood to one side as the two musketeers made their way down the stairs and out of sight.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

 **Musketeer Garrison:**

The garrison courtyard was white after the heavy snowfall. It had now subsided but the sky was lathened with more ready to fall at anytime.

Aramis and Athos had reported back their finding to Treville. The musketeers captain had agreed that the red guard only ever had one uniform each and only officers were issued a second.

Porthos and d'Artagnan had also found out from the farrier in the Bastille stables that two of the horses had not been brought back to be fed and watered. The same two animals that had been used to drive out the cart carrying the dead prisoners to the lime pits. Emile had also remembered that Surel had volunteered to drive the cart that night accompanied by the so called new guard called Anton so he could show him the ropes.

"The whole damn scenario speaks for its self Captain." growled Porthos. Like Aramis has said Rochefort has probably promised Surel a bloody fortune to aid his escape."

"Yeah! and as soon as he reaches his desired destination he will probably kill Surel." added d'Artagnan.

"I can't believe the poor bastard actually fell for his lies." commented Porthos. "Rochefort couldn't lie straight in bed."

The others chuckled at the big mans remarks.

Treville leaned back in his seat and looked at his men. "I agree with you all boys...and now we need a strategy to work with, in order to find the bastard at haste.

"If the snow carries on falling captain...I think that will hinder their progress." added Athos. "It may make our task somewhat easier."

The others nodded in agreement.

"I suggest you all wear an extra layer of clothing gentlemen." said Aramis. "I do not want you all to become ill with a chill."

Porthos chuckled and patted the medic on the shoulder. "You sound like my mother Mis."

Treville smirked. "Yes Aramis is right boys. "Wrap up warm."

Athos turned to Aramis. "Are you certain you are alright mon ami? We certainly do not want you making that wound of yours worse."

Aramis smiled. "I would not suggest coming along if I was not recovered my friends...the wound has pratically healed...now stop fussing."

Treville stirred in his chair. "Porthos! d'Artagnan! get yourselves to the lime pits...see if you can locate any trials...the snow may have covered any clues...but it is worth a try. Report back here we will eat rest and leave at dawn."

Porthos and d'Artagnan nodded the order and turned towards the office door to leave.

"Yes captain"

 **To be continued...**

 **Thank you for the reviews guys, so glad you are enjoying it.**

 **In the meantime have a wonderful New Year! I hope you all have a fab time whatever you get up to.**

 **Will update 2018**

 **Thank you**

 **Pippa xxxxx**


	18. Chapter 18

**No Mercy Chapter Eighteen.**

 **Musketeer Garrison:**

Porthos and d'Artagnan had returned to the garrison after their search for tracks left by Rochefort and Surel. The two musketeers had reported their findings to Treville and the others

They had found the empty cart used in their escape. The bodies of the dead prisoners had been tossed into the lime pit as usual plan, and had now been covered with lime. The trails of the two escapees had been covered with the fresh snowfall making it difficult to trace. But after riding into the trees of the forest Porthos and d'Artagnan had discovered that the trees had sheltered the ground from too much snow and the two men had found some tracks leading into the forest from the quarry.

xxxxx

The men were now eating in the dining hall of the garrison. Serge was serving his famous chicken broth, a keen favourite with the musketeers.

Porthos was scooping up the dregs from his bowl when a full ladle of broth was poured out into his empty receptacle in front of him. The big musketeer let out a large guffaw.

"Ahhh Serge...you my man are the best...thank you very much." he growled.

His three friends watched him with grins on their faces. Porthos stopped mid flow of spooning the broth into his mouth.

"What?...

..."What he says." grinned Aramis glancing at the others. "You are spooning that food up like there is no tomorrow my greedy friend."

"You lot need to eat a bit more...remember its bloody freezing out there my friends...you need fuel in yer bodies."

"I agree with him." added Serge as he put down a plate of bread on the table. "You boys need some good food inside you."

Athos sat back in his chair and put both hands on his stomach. "I have had a large portion already Serge...I could not eat another morsel."

"A bloody gnat eats more than you Athos...wouldn't mind but there nothing of yer lad...more meat on a butchers apron." chuckled the old veteren.

Aramis and d'Aratagnan nearly choked as they tried to eat at the same time as Serge's comment. The two men coughed and spluttered before wiping thier mouths.

Athos rolled his eyes and cast a grin across the table. If it will make you lot happy I will have some cheese on bread." said the swordsman picking up the bread knife and slicing at the bread.

"Anyway just so you boys know I have made extra portions of broth...you can take it with you on your travels...your gonna need it." continued the cook.

"Always thinking of our wellbeing...thank you. " said Aramis pouring out wine into his friends cups.

"Talking of wellbeing Mis...I wanna check that wound of yours before we leave...I know what your Fine! means in real language." commented Porthos with raised brows.

Aramis slid a cup of wine towards his big friend and smiled. "How many more times mon ami...the wound is healing well...thanks to you."

"Maybe we should be the judge of that Aramis." we don't want you falling ill with fever whilst out on the search." added Athos.

"If this was one of us...you would be first to check on us...and would refuse to let us go." said d'Artganan ruffling the medics hair.

Aramis siged out loud. "How many more times my friends...the wound is healing fine and I feel alright...I would not endanger you all...you know me better than that."

Athos took a sip of wine and nodded towards the medic. "Just checking." he murmered. Raising his right eyebrow.

That moment the Treville walked into the dining hall. "Well boys I hope you have all eaten well...I certainly enjoyed Serges broth."

Porthos glanced up from his third helping. "We 'ave captain...and very delicious it is indeed."

Treville grinned at the big man. "Be in my office in half an hour...we will go through the our strategy. Then you can all get some rest before we leave at dawn."

The men acknowledged the order in unison as Treville turned and left.

"Yes captain!

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

 **South of Paris:**

 **Catacombs.**

The moon shone bright onto the desolate and barren ground making the darkness shine in blue hues onto the snow covered countryside. The old wreck of a house still stood, its depleted structures had rotted away over the years of neglect. The only thing uncovered from snow was the trapdoor that had evidently been been swept for easy access into the tunnels.

The tunnel glowed as orange shadows played on the stone walls. A single torch burned in its sconce.

Rochefort and Surel sat around a fire deep down in the catacombs. Both men held out their hands towards the flames.

"How did you know about this place." asked Surel as he gnawed on a piece of rabbit bone that the men had caught and skinned.

"Rochefort eyed his companion. "This was our hideout before we siezed the palace...its been here since the twelth century...these tunnels go for miles under Paris. The musketeers will not even think of looking here." he answered as he poked the fire to keep it going.

Surel idly threw a bone behind his back and picked up his wine bottle. "I knew of the catacombs...I did not know of this entrance...you have to remember Rochefort the snow may show our trails...we have to be careful...the musketeers are not stupid."

Rochefort clenched his teeth as he glared across the flames. "I do not wish to discuss those bastards...I have taken care of the trails...they will never find us."

"Surel swigged from the bottle and looked at the comte. "Where will you go...surly you have a plan."

Rochefort smirked. The sooner he got rid of this cretin the better, he will hinder my evasion, in the meantime he is useful so I will bide my time and then he will be nomore.

"I intend to get to England...so we will make our way to the LaHarve and find passage."

"England hey!...I have never been to England...what will you do there?"

Rochefort's eyes lifted as he stared at the man. He swigged from his wine bottle and placed it back on the ground.

"I can do anything I want...I may even visit their king...I am certain I can talk myself into his confidence."

Surel laughed aloud. "Rochefort I must say man...you certianly are a romantic."

Rochefort hated the comment. "Do not show glee when I speak of my intentions Surel...I speak the truth." he growled making Surel stare at him.

"May I inquire as to when I will be rewarded for aiding you in this scheme of your Rochefort?

The comte had picked up a slice of meat and had chewed and swallowed it, he glanced up at Surel across the flames.

"As soon as we reach LaHarve Surel...you will be a rich man."

Surel grinned. "Good! as long as you have not forgotten."

Rochefort stared. "I do not forget anything...ever." he stated.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

 **La Vene Forest**

 **South of Paris.**

Captain Treville and his men had stuck to their plan and left the garrison at dawn. Plenty of provisions had been packed into saddlebags including extra blankets that Constance insisted they take with them especially with the heavy snowfalls that had befalled Paris the past couple of days.

The snow had started to fall again as the men rode across fields towards the forest were Porthos and d'Artagnan had found the original tracks leading from the quarry. The musketeers had decided to wear their hooded black cloaks, not only were they a thicker and warmer fabric but they also kept out the dampness.

The stable boy Henri had greased the horses hooves with beeswax to prevent a build up of snow enabling easier riding through the now deep snow.

They soon arrived at the spot were the tracks had been found. Porthos and d'Artagnan had marked the area with black pitch on one of the trees.

Treville dismounted followed by Porthos and d'Artagnan. Athos and Aramis rode slightly further into the trees searching for more trails. Luckily the dense trees had prevented the snow from covering too much of the tracks.

The swordsman pointed more out to Aramis. "Here look...there are more here...there is definitely a two rider track."

The two men dismounted and followed further on foot. Aramis yelled back at Treville and the others.

xxxxx

Five sets of eyes stared down at the ground as they decided which way they were heading.

"North...they are going north." exclaimed Treville suddenly glancing at his men.

"Now were would you want to go if you wanted to escape the noose?" contemplated Porthos as he crouched down to the ground.

"The coast maybe...to get out of France." answered Aramis.

Athos turned to his brothers and grabbed his horses reins. "LaHarve or Calais...

..."Yeah and find passage aboard a ship either to England or Spain." continued d'Artagnan.

Treville nodded slowly. " My guess would be England or the America's...I somehow cannot see him going to Spain...King Philip also wants him arrested."

"You do know that Surel is a dead man walking." commented Athos as the men remounted. "He will exploit him for his own advantage until he no longer needs him."

"Yeah...part of me feels slightly sorry for the man...taken in by his lies." added Aramis as they rode through the trees.

"The bastard became bloody greedy Mis...now he is facing his own demise because of it." growled Porthos.

d'Artagnan was deep in consentration as he watched the tracks below them.

"I am surprised the tracks are so clear...given the amount of snow that has fallen captain. he said changing the subject.

Treville followed the young mans glance. "Yeah too clear for my liking...Rochefort is cleverer than to leave such evident tracks...I smell a rat."

The musketeers exchanged looks with each other as Treville voiced his curiosity.

"Whats your thinking Sir." asked Aramis.

The older man looked deep in thought as he eyed the trails. "Not certain yet...but we will ride a bit further on for now.

xxxxx

The musketeer rode on for another couple of hours, they had stopped once to eat and drink and then carried on. The snow was now blizzard conditions even as they rode through the trees, the men found themselves having to yell to one another to be heard.

The blizzard was making riding difficult as the snow flew into the mens faces. Their vision ahead had become obscured. The only thing they could make out was rock formations to their left as they rode.

"WE WILL SHELTER FOR A WHILE AMONG THE ROCKS!." roared out Treville as he waved his arm and pointed towards the steep formations.

The men trudged through the deep snow and lead their mounts to shelter.

Porthos was ahead of the rest when he noticed a cave entrance. He turned on his comrades and gestured the way. The wind and snow now rampant as it continued to prevail.

"THERE'S A CAVE UP AHEAD! roared the big musketeer. Leading them towards it. His cloak flapping in his face.

The cave was quite large enabling the horses to also shelter. Aramis started to build a fire with branches he had pulled from the trees, he made a circle of small rocks around the pieces of bark he ripped from the twigs.

The men shook their cloaks and hung them over the rocks inside the cave to dry off.

"Stroke of luck finding this place. "commented Athos placing his own cloak over a rock and shaking snow from his hair.

d'Artagnan shivered as he set his cloak out.

"Get your self warm near the fire d'Art." said Athos handing him a blanket, the swordsman continued to pull the blankets from the saddlebags and handed one to each of his brothers including Treville.

"Glad Constance insisted on us bringing these along d'Art' added Athos with a slight grin.

The Gascon looked up from his position around the fire and smiled. "So am I." he answered pulling it around himself tightly watching Porthos heat the broth.

The big man emptied some of the chicken broth into a metal vessel and placed it over the fire. He rubbed his hands together with glee. "Smells good already." he growled.

"At least we are sheltered in here men." commented Treville as he also removed his cloak.

The wind continued to howl around the cave entrance as the men got themselves comfortable.

"Of all the bloody times it has to fall heavy like this." growled Porthos. "It has to be now...just when that bastard decides he doesn't want to hang...I 'ope he has not been trying to bribe God as well as eveyone else."

Aramis smiled at his friend. "God moves in mysterious ways my friend...Rochefort will also endure this hinderence. He said spooning up some broth.

Athos glanced at the medic and nodded."He will not get far in this blizzard...my guess is...they are probably sheltering as we are right now."

"I must say...it is fine and cosy within this cave...glad you noticed it Porthos." said d'Artagnan as he made hot tea for his brothers.

Porthos chuckled. "I aim to please my friend."

Treville was standing at the cave entrance. All he could see right now was just a swirling blanket of snow. The wind howled and whistled, it seemed futlie to even try travelling out in this, besides nightfall was beginning to transpire. He turned his head as Athos flanked him holding out a cup of hot tea.

"It appears to be getting worse." commented the swordsman as he sipped his own tea and followed his captains gaze at the white spectical.

Treville took the tea and nodded his thanks he cradled his hands around the cup.

"We will stay here for the night boys...it is no use trying to ride in this...besides we cannot see properly with all the swirling winds. he said turning and walking back to the fire.

"Aramis is right...Rochefort would be a fool to even try and ride out in this.

"The horses need rest anyway." added Porthos. "Trudging through this bloody snow has exhausted them."

"Thats settled then...get some rest. Lets hope by dawn this storm has abated. odered Treville.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

 **The Catacombs.**

Surel pulled down the trapdoor inward and continued the climb back down into the tunnel were Rochefort sat going through his saddlsbags. He shook the snow from his hair and eyed the man. "Its freezing out there...no decrease in the storm."

Rochefort glanced up at him. "Why are you checking the weather?

Surel sat back around the fire and picked up the wine bottle. He took a swig and eyed the comte. The man did not seem bothered that the blizzard had gotten worse, how were they supposed to ride in such adverse conditions.

Rochefort spread out charts on the ground and grabbed the torch from the wall, he held it over the charts and began to study them.

"If I might add my dear Rochefort but it is like hell out there. You can't see a damn thing in front of you, it has become somewhat worse. Surly you are not considering riding in that...the horses will collapse with exhaustion."

Rochefort continued to study the chart. "You fret too much man." he replied without looking up.

Surel shook his head in frustration. " Fret! have you seen it out there...not even the musketeers will risk their horses in that."

Rochefort slowly lifted his head and smirked at his helper.

"Who said we are going to ride in that.? We do not need to endure the weather my friend...you see we are going to travel underground."

Rochefort put his finger on the chart and pointed out the route he had found.

Surel glared at him in awe. "What? how?

Rochefort continued his explaination as he showed Surel the chart.

"Look! these tunnels go on for miles...we can get as far north as possible through here. According to this! the tunnel behind us goes north... there are different trapdoors on the way so we can always keep an eye on our progress."

Surel watched as he pionted out the routes on the parchment. "What about the horses? and where will we come by food?"

"Rochefort put the torch back in its sconce and sat back around the fire.

"We can always get new horses when we arrive at our destination. And as for food we just look out for the trapdoors along the way."

Surel leaned against the stone wall and glared across the flames at the comte.

"You make it sound so easy Rochefort...how do you know that these trapdoors are not bolted shut?

Rochefort smirked as he picked up the wine. He held the bottle to his lips before answering.

"I don't...its a chance we take."

"Your mad" added Surel.

"We are all mad Surel...otherwise we would not be in this foolish predicament in the first place." replied Rochefort putting down the wine bottle after swigging from it.

Surel sat pondering the plan. Maybe it would work, maybe it wouldn't. All's he cared about was getting away from France, and when Rochefort paid him he would be able to live anywhere.

"Come now Surel you know I am right. You said yourself that the blizzard has become worse. The musketeers are on our trail...we will be miles ahead of them before they can say arrest. They will not ride in this weather...they may be bastards but they are not stupid bastards."

Surel added more twigs to the fire to keep it going. He looked up at the man and nodded.

"Fine Rochefort we do this your way." he said

Rochefort smirked again. "Good...I am one for getting what I want in the end."

Surel glared.

"Mmmmm...I noticed that." he murmered.

Rochefort had a look of satisfaction on his face as he looked into the flames. He began to laugh out loud making Surel turn and glance at him.

"What is it?

Rochefort lifted his head up and grinned. "Just thinking out loud...by the time we reach LaHarve, the musketeers will be still sheltering from the storm."

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

 **To be continued...Please review.**

 **Hi Guys,**

 **Thank you again for the reviews. And Happy New Year to you all. Lets hope**

 **2018 brings us all the best year ever.**

 **Well will Rochefort get ahead of Treville and the boys. The weather is pretty bad afterall.**

 **Will update ASAP!**

 **Thank you**

 **Pippa xxxx**


	19. Chapter 19

**No Mercy Chapter Nineteen.**

The blizzard had carried on into the night, howling and whistling around the rock formations causing snow drifts to evolve around the sheltered parts of the forest. The campfire in the cave had almost dwindled to ash, just small puffs of smoke wafted into the cold air.

The horses sniffed at the ground and nibbled at the last of carrots and apples the men had given them before they retired for the night.

The musketeers had wrapped themselves in their blankets almost covering their heads.

Aramis was the first one to stir as he lifted his head up and scanned around the cave. His exhaled breath emited into the air as he sat up and pulled his blanket around his shoulders.

"Morning." Came the yawning voice of Athos as he slowly held his own blanket around his shoulders and stood up. "I will get the fire going...so we can have some hot tea." he continued.

"Morning mon ami." replied Aramis sitting up and running his fingers through his unruly curls. "How did you sleep?

Athos placed twigs in a pile and began to light the fire, he blew on the flames to ignite them. And then put the metal vessel over the stones to heat the tea water.

He shot Aramis a quick glance. "Considering how cold it was...quite satisfactory really...may have been worse if we hadn't found this cave."

Aramis yawned once a again. "Yeah me to. I think maybe this place kept alot of that cold out."

Athos stood and walked over to the entrance of the cave. He stared out across the snow clad ground. "Dear God Mis...it's an ocean of white stuff."

Aramis joined him. Both musketeers scanning both ground and sky. "The horses are not going to like this Athos...it makes it hard on their hooves."

Athos grimaced and nodded in agreement. "Well one thing is certain... Rochefort and his companion are not going to get very far either. So maybe we should be glad for small mercies.

"You two sound like a couple of fishwives discussing the bloody weather." Came the yawning growl of Porthos as he sat up and looked over to his two brothers.

Athos and Aramis turned back into the cave. Athos checking the tea he had put on the fire to heat up.

"And good morning to you too." grinned Aramis positioning himself around the fire.

The moment Treville and d'Artagnan roused as if in unison with one another.

Treville looked towards Athos. "Prey tell me it has stopped snowing." he yawned.

Athos poured tea into five cups and reached over to pass one to his captain.

"It has stopped for now captain...but the sky is ladened with it.

The swordsman carried on giving out the tea filled hot tea to his brothers and sat back around the fire.

"Thats all we need right now." groused d'Artagnan as he sipped his tea.

Treviile had stood from his bed roll and was looking out across the forest. " Damn this weather...all I can say is it's not as bad into the trees...we may be able to get some hours slog in if we keep our resilience. God only knows how we consider getting past all these drifts, it has to be waist high."

Aramis had cut up bread and cheese and was handing it around to his comrades.

"My concern is the horses captain...I just hope they do not become too exhausted with the heavy trudge under foot." commented Athos.

Porthos joined the musketeer captain as he stared into the white abyss.

The snow had driffted against the rocks towards the entrance of the cave. Porthos picked up his sword from were he had left it overnight and unsheathed it. He prodded it into the snow intil the hilt was practically buried in snow. Treville watched the big man as he measured its depth. He glanced at Porthos and sighed out loud.

"Jesus! we are snowed in." growled the streetfighter.

The others had stood and were looking at Porthos as he reclaimed his sword from the snow.

"We can't risk the horses in that captain...it's far too deep...we are going to have to dig our way out." commented d'Artagnan as he rummaged in his saddle bag and pulled out severel carrots.

"And just how do you suppose we do that mon ami." Asked Aramis. "I know we brought along spades...but have you seen the depth of that.?

d'Artagnan pulled a face as he fed the carrots to the horses in turn. The young Gascon shrugged his shoulders."

"Just an idea...we cannot tarry here all day my friend."

Athos was pondering as he gazed into the snow covered path. He glanced upward at the covered rocks, just a few branches pertruded from between the granite. He turned and walked back to the fire and sat down picking up his potion of bread and cheese.

"Suppose we bast our way out?" said the swordsman as he ate. He felt four sets of eyes look towards him.

"Tell me you are jesting? gasped Aramis

Treville scratched his bearded chin as he thought about the idea. They had to try and do something, they had a mission to apprehend Rochefort and at this moment in time the snow had delayed their actions, the only thing keeping the musketeer captain from becoming enraged and frustrated was the fact that Rochefort would be in the same boat.

"Athos does not jest my friend...I would say he is evidently serious." remarked d'Artagnan.

Porthos stood instantly and checked their gunpowder supply. A loud chuckle erupted into the cave and echoed around the cavity in the large rock formation.

The others glanced towards the big man as he held up one of the small barrels of gunpowder they had brought along with them.

"I do believe it will work captain...we only have to set a couple of fuses...light them with the flintlock and BANG! we get rid of this snow."

Aramis and Athos exchanged glances with raised brows. "I suppose anything is worth a try." added the medic.

Treville had stood and was surveying the area of snow drifts. He turned back and looked at his men.

"Lets do it...like Aramis has said anything is worth a try." he stated. The sound of conviction in his voice.

xxxxx

Both Porthos and Athos trudged through the deep snow to the end of the path where they had entered the cave. They were both covered up to the waist in snow as they did their best to move forward as far as they could away from the cave.

Porthos reached up and tied the flint to a random branch, he carefully pulled the rest of the cord and passed it to Athos who carried on the task to another branch, making certain it did not make contact with the snow. The streetfighter watched as his friend did the same on the other side.

Both men trudged back to the cave and were aided by their brothers back up and into the cave.

Aramis had warmed his two brothers cloaks by the fire and made certain they wrapped themselves up. They were both handed a hot drink each and told to sit by the fire to dry out.

Fifteen minutes later Porthos had lit the fuse and the men waited whilst the flame traveled towards its target. Then BANG!

Water sprayed everywhere as the snow melted with the heat from the blast. Water trickled from above the cave. The path outside was now like a running stream as the drifts thawed and became water. And as Porthos had predicted the water ran downwards away from them enabling east access into the forest.

Aramis was first to take a look at the spectical as he craned his neck out of the cave entrance.

"It worked...it worked. Good job you two." he said patting Athos and Porthos on their shouldes. With a smile. The two men had joined him and were scrutinising the done deed.

Treville nodded his satisfaction to his two men. "Nice work boys...you did well."

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

 **Catacomb Tunnels**

 **Below Paris.**

Rochefort and Surel had set out early morning on foot down the north tunnel. Both men lugging what suppiles they could handle, plus their own weapons. They had left their horses in the ruins of the neglected manor house, something Surel did not approve of, but was told by Rochefort it was the only way they could travel given the adverse weather conditions. In the end the man had agreed knowing full well the Comte was probably right in his thinking.

The limestone walls stretched deep as far as the eye could see. Dug out recesses holding coffins, painting adorned the walls of Saints and Martyr's that had been buried centuries before. Skeletal remains were neatly piled up, and set out like a constructed wall. The tunnels ran like arteries under Paris.

The shadows of the burning torches glowed in orange hues as the two villains meandered through the labyrnth of the tunnels.

"This place gives me the creeps" murmered Surel as they plodded down the darkness. Both men holding torches as they went. "And it stinks of death."

" What would you rather have Surel...the noose around your neck or a passage to England.? answered Rochefort as he inspected the darkness in front of himself.

Surel held out his torch and gazed at the piled up bones as they practically reached the roof of the tunnel. He knew Rochefort was right in what he was saying, he also knew it was his only way of receiving his payment.

Rochefort stopped and took out the chart, he layed it on one of the stone ossuaries. He held the torch over the chart, and eyed one of the shrines.

"Ah...the tomb of St. Stephen...we are certainly on the right path." He pointed out the tomb on the map and glanced at Surel who was watching his every move.

"If my readings are right there shoud be a trapdoor ahead...we may find a tavern to stay in for the night."

Surel's eyes widened. "Are you quite mad...suppose someone recognises us.? he gasped in awe.

Rochefort smirked. "Come now Surel...who will know us...in these parts? You are becoming somewhat paranoid."

"You know the musketeers are after us...suppose...

...No suppose Surel...those bastards are miles away...it is impossible for them to make progress in such conditions as what we witnessed. Their horses will be too exhausted to trudge through the drifts."

Surel eyed the Comte..."I hope you are right. I know for sure the musketeers are not ones for giving up."

Rochefort glared at the man. "I am sick of your grumbling Surel...you are like a fucking woman nagging her husband...I do not want to waste my breath talking about Trevilles toy soldiers...do I make myself clear man."

Surel lowered his head. The sooner he got his payment the better. Then he would be free to do as he pleased. And rid himself of this pompous man.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

 **La Vene Forest**

The musketeers had rode for a couple of hours through the forest. The snow hadn't been as deep under the shelter of the trees, even though it was still exhausting for the horses. Porthos having to break the ice on the lake so the animals could drink.

There had been no snowfall since leaving their cosy cave behind. Treville had told his men to stop and build a fire so they could eat some of Serge's hot broth. The last thing he wanted now was one of his elite freezing to death.

Aramis had built the fire and was now heating up the broth for his brothers. The horses were now under the trees having had there fill of the cold water from the lake.

The five men sat around the fire and ate their broth.

"Its not too bad under the trees...its when we reach the open fields...that it going to make it difficult going for the horses." commented Aramis as he stirred his broth around the bowl and scooped some on the spoon.

Athos nodded in agreement. "I concur...it is a few years since we have had weather like this...we will have to hope they can cope."

"Well they seem alright at the moment...just happy to be munching on apples and carrots for now." added d'Artagnan as he shot a glance towards the beasts.

That moment severel snowflakes began to fall here and there making Treville glance up into the ladened sky.

"Damn not again." he groaned.

Porthos had followed his captains gaze. "Yeah! looks like another bloody snowfall is about to pay us a visit."

" Come men...lets see how far we get before it gets any worse."

The musketeers began to collect their belongings and saddle up the horses.

Aramis was filling three skins with water from the river when he suddenly looked across the lake. He gazed at the snow covered bushes in the distance and he could see them...

...parts of the snow had turned red where the bodies lay...the screaming of his own comrades as they lay helpless on the snow covered ground. The bandits had ambushed them...they came from nowhere out of the trees...they didin't stand a chance...the yelps from the men as they were skewered with swords and shot with muskets...

"ARAMIS! ARAMIS!

...tears had filled the brown eyes as he stared into the distance. Someone touched his shoulder...he gasped with a flinch.

He suddenly turned and was looking up into Athos' face, the swordsman looked concerned.

Aramis came back to reality. "Sorry Athos...just filling the skins."

"I called you twice...we are leaving." he responded. "Are you alright Mis?

The medic nodded and picked up the waterskins. "Im fine...why shouldn't I be?

Athos watched him as he walked back to the others. He had a feeling he knew what had made the medic gasp and jump, the snow had brought back some horrible memories for him after the slaughter at Savoy.

He just hoped his brother would be alright, the last thing Aramis needed right now was the nightmare of that hellish day haunting him.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

 **Catacombs:**

Surel climbed the wooden slats up towards the trapdoor watched by Rochefort who stood holding a torch.

He pushed at the door with the heel of his hand. It was stuck fast. Surel cursed aloud as he tried once again.

Rocheforts teeth clenched as he watched him. He held out the torch further noticing a metal bolt fixed to the side of the door.

"You damn fool Surel...look man there is a bolt to the right...try that."

Surel suddenly noticed what the man was saying. He tugged at the bolt...nothing...he spat on his fingers and tried again, it slowly turned making a grating noice as it twisted...then click the bolt was free. He glanced back at Rochefort who nodded.

"Now push the door! he yelled out.

Surel did as he was told and pushed with all his might. The door creaked and rasped as it slowly lifted outward. Snow flew into the mans face making him squint, the wind whisted around the open trapdoor as Surel climbed higher, he felt himself shivering as the cold set his face. He scanned around at the white countryside until his eyes noticed the village to the left. A couple of small cottage type houses stood next to each other. He thought he could hear music but ignored it as his imagination.

"Well! what do you see?" yelled Rochefort as he shook the slat steps to get Surel's attention.

Surel glanced back at him. "I think we have found a village...cannot tell properly with all this damn snow. But I can see candles burning in the windows.

"Right we shall investigate." said Rochefort beginning his ascent.

The two men stood in the snow. They both covered their heads with their hoods.

Rochefort looked towards the village and started to walk. The snow crunched under his feet as he went. He turned back to Surel.

"Recover the door with snow and mark the spot for when we return. Now make haste man."

Surel obeyed as he scooped snow up and covered the door. He picked up a large branch and placed it over the door before following Rochefort towards the village.

xxxxx

 **The Renard Tavern:**

 **Outskirts of Paris.**

Rows of people danced to the music. The three lute players smiled as they watched the dancers.

Groups of men played cards and laughed out loud as they as they drank back their ale and wine.

Serving girls carried trays around the large room as they handed out tankards and wine ewers to the thirsty clientele. Some receiving a slap on their backsides from the drunken men and having to endure it to keep their jobs.

The doors opened wide as the two travelers wandered into the tavern. The snow followed them as they closed the door behind themselves.

Rocheforte spotted a table on the far side and approached, his eyes scanning the room as people carried on their drunken binges. Surel followed him like a lap dog.

They both removed their wet cloaks and sat down near the fire that burnt in the hearth.

Surel glanced up at the groups of happy people who seemed content with all the goings on.

"I take it you two want a drink then." came the female voice. Making both men turn to the skinny serving girl who stood waiting for an answer. Her two hands on her hips. Her apron was clad in wine stains and gravy as she eyed both men.

Rochefort smiled. "Indeed we do...we will have a ewer of your finest wine girl...and two bowls of that mutton broth that they are eating. He replied as he noticed three men spooning the broth into their hungry mouths.

The girl nodded and walked away.

Both men turned back to the fire and held their hands towards the flames.

"Well...do you see anyone that could recognise us Surel? Sneered Rochefort.

Surel eyed him. "They all look too drunk to notice anyone...I do believe if the king walked in they would not know him."

Rochefort grinned. "Just as I said...the snow is our saviour my friend. It keeps our enemies at bay."

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

 **To be continued...**

 **I really hope you are still enjoying the story. I love reading your reviews so much.**

 **I will try and update mid-week.**

 **Thank you**

 **Pippa xxx**


	20. Chapter 20

**No Mercy Chapter Twenty.**

 **Renard Tavern:**

 **Beauvais**

Two bowls of mutton broth was put down in front of the two men. Surel began to eat greedily showing his hunger. The serving girl picked up the ewer of wine from her salver and placed it down on the wooden table top.

She turned to go, but Rochefort grasped her wrist. She eyed him with intrigue.

Rochefort smirked. "Prey tell me girl...we have been traveling for hours and appear to have lost our bearings...can you tell me where we are?

A smile suddenly lit up her face, her large eyes widened. " The snow makes people lose their way...we get a few in here asking for guidence...you are here in Beauvais...not that far from Paris."

Surel was still spooning up the broth into his mouth. Rochefort glared at him, then back to the girl. He smiled...

..."You will have to excuse my friend...he has not eaten for a while."

The girl giggled. "I will leave you to eat your own food." she said walking away.

Rochefort took a spoon full of broth and swallowed it. He reached into his inside pocket and took out his map. He ate more broth and spread the map on the table.

Surel had finished his food and poured out wine into a goblet. He drank it back and looked at Rochefort.

"Well how far are we from LaHarve? he asked.

Rochefort eyed him. "Patience my friend...you are too hasty. We are here" he answered pointing out Beauvais on the map. "If my estimations are right we are a least a day and a half away from LaHarve."

Surel grinned with delight. "A day and a half from LaHarve...it would seem you were right all along about travelling through the tunnels Rochefort. I envisage the musketeers are snowed in somewhere."

Rochefort finished his broth and eyed his companion. As soon as we reach there you cretin you will die, as if I would pay a handsome sum to such a halfwit as you.

"I have said already my friend...I am always right." he replied with a smirk. "And as for the musketeers...lets hope they have frozen to death somewhere."

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

 **Giverny:**

 **North of Paris.**

The musketeers had travelled and trudged through the deep snow for another couple of hours. The horses were now becoming exhausted as they panted and began to sweat making the steam from their bodies emit into the freezing air.

Treville had decided that enough was enough, the last thing they needed was to lose one of their beloved animals due to the adverse weather conditions. He decided that they would find somewhere to stay, he had noticed what looked like a small village up ahead. The skies were beginning to darken prompting the musketeer captain to order his weary men to stop. He held up his hand and turned in his saddle. The horses snorted to a halt.

"We will stop men...the horses are exhausted...they need feed, water and rest."

Porthos glanced up at the sky. The snow had stopped making it more comfortable to travel without snow flying into your face.

"I won't disagree with that captain." growled the big man, his breath venting into the frosty air.

The men had jumped down from their mounts and were now leading their horses across the open countryside towards the village.

"Doesn't seem as deep out here for some reason." commented d'Artagnan as he trudged and glanced at his brothers.

"My face feels like it has set like stone with the cold." remarked Athos

"No change there then hey 'thos." chuckled Porthos as they walked.

The others laughed out loud at the big mans comments.

Athos rolled his eyes and gave him a wry smile.

Porthos clapped the swordsman on the back and guffawed.

Athos caught up to Aramis and looked at him. The medic glanced at him...the smile still on his face after Porthos' comment.

"Are you alright mon ami? murmered Athos out of earshot of the others.

Aramis knew straight away what had prompted his friend to ask the question.

"I am fine my friend...I thank you for your concern." he answered as they continued their trudge making the snow crunch under foot.

"You know we are all here for you...if you need us." continued Athos.

Aramis smiled and shot him a glance. He patted the swordsman on the shoulder. "I know...I am blessed to have you all as brothers."

Athos grinned slightly and carried on his footslog.

xxxxx

 **The Stag Tavern**

The men had reached the village and had found a tavern for the night. The landlord had had his two sons take their horses to the stables after Treville had payed him for the horse feed. To which the landlord had said he was only too pleased to help out King Louis's Musketeers. Only a few punters were drinking in the tavern when they arrived and instantly looked up as the men entered, noticing the Fleur de Lys insignia on their cloaks.

xx

Porthos stood with his backside to the fire and his hands behind his back, a large grin lit up the big mans face.

"Ahh this is very nice...some warmth just were yer need it boys." he growled.

Athos glanced up at the man. "I agree my friend...but someone is hiding all the heat." he said in sardonic tones.

Porthos smiled and sat back at the table. Treville had ordered hot stew for his men and a pitcher of warmed ale.

xxxxx

An hour later the men had enjoyed the stew and had drank the ale. Treville had asked the landlord for a couple of rooms for the night to which he had been most hospitable. His wife was just pleased they had some punters given the current state of the weather.

Treville spread out the map on the table. He did his best to try and estimate how far Rochefort and Surel had actually travelled.

"They couldn't have gotten very far captain, especially with the weather as it is." growed Porthos studying the chart.

Aramis picked up his tankard and took a swig of ale, he glanced at his brothers around the table.

"He has to have stopped somewhere along the way...its impossible to ride at full pace in this." he added.

That moment Athos returned to the table after asking if anyone of Rochefort's and Surel's descriptions had set foot in the establishment.

The swordsman sat back at the table. The others waited for an answer.

"I am afraid they have not been in here, the landlords wife said she notices every new face and she does not remember anyone of their description." he responded to the waiting eyes.

"I don't get this." said d'Artagnan...they have to stop somewhere...or maybe they have changed direction...afterall we lost their trails miles back."

Treville was studying the map. "If they are heading to LaHarve...they would have to now head east according to this route...

...maybe they have decided to go to Calais instead." added Porthos.

"Calais is further on to the north...why would they in a blizzard? asked Aramis. "They would just be adding on more hours to the journey...Rochefort is a rogue and a bastard...but he is not stupid."

"I concur with Aramis. " said Athos.. "With the weather like this...he will want a shorter trek...my guess is LaHarve."

"And once at LaHarve. Where do you think they will head?" asked d'Artagnan as he poured out more ale for his brothers.

Treville frowned and shrugged his shoulders slightly. "Knowing Rochefort...he may go to The Americas." he replied.

"As for Surel...he may be already dead...no way is Rochefort going to give him what he wants. The man has been exploited to work to his advantage." added Athos.

"More fool 'im if you ask me...he's just a greedy bastard." commented Porthos. "Surel...who would have guessed."

"Rochefort must have offered him a handsome sum for the man to jeopardise his commission in the red guard." said Aramis as he slowly shook his head in disbelief.

"Greed can change a weak man my friends." added Athos.

xxxxx

The snow is all red...why? why? Dear God it is the blood of my comrades...they are helpless...it came suddenly...the ambush...it came from nowhere...red snow...no they cannot be dead...no...they are staring at me...because I am alive...I must be dead...is this heaven? I have to fake death...they think I am dead...one of them is grabbing me...no I am dead...stop shaking me...I am dead...stop noooooo!

The medic had shot bolt upright in his bed. He gasped for breath and stared into Athos' eyes.

"What...what...happened?

"You had a nightmare my friend." answered the swordsman who had scrambled out of his own bed and rushed to his brothers side.

Sweat glistened on the medics brow. Athos poured him a cup of wine and handed him it to him with a slight grin. "Here drink." he said.

Aramis looked into the cups contents and grinned. "Wine...really Athos?

Athos looked at his friend and smiled. "It will help you sleep...I promise."

Aramis did as his friend told him and drank back the wine.

"I am supposed to be the medic am I not." grinned Aramis as Athos took the cup from his hand.

Athos looked at his friend with a wry smile. "You are...but on this occasion mon ami...it is my turn to take care of you."

Athos and Aramis were sharing the same room, d'Artagnan, Porthos and Treville slept in the bigger room next door. Athos had asked for Aramis to share with him knowing full well that the snow had brought back bad memories for him. He had a feeling this would happen and he was right.

Aramis squeezed his brothers shoulder and beamed. " My friend...I feel such a fool."

Athos had lit another candle and replaced the burnt down one in the holder.

"You are not a fool mon ami...some things can never be forgotten...they just fade away gradually with time...now sleep."

Athos covered the medic with his blanket as he lay back down. He was practically asleep again as the swordsman returned to his own bed.

Athos blew out the candle and lay back down.

"Athos? came the medics voice in the dark.

"Yes my friend!"

"Thank you!

"No need...now sleep."

xxxxx

 **Next Morning:**

The landlords wife had made a heartly breakfast for the musketeers. Porthos' eyes had lit up when he seen the table lay spread with eggs, bread, cheese and other delights.

"I could get used to this." said the big musketeer as he helped himself to more eggs and bread.

The landlords wife beamed at him as he ate. "Nothing wrong with a good appetite...thats what I say."

"There is a good appetite...and there is Porthos." commented d'Artagnan making the others chuckle.

Treville glanced at the woman as she filled their cups with hot tea. "We are most grateful madame, for all this fine food and drink...you are very generous."

The woman smiled. "You are very welcome gentlemen...it is an honour to serve the kings musketeers."

That moment the doors opened and th landlord appeared. He shuffled towards the musketeers as they sat eating around the table.

The men acknowledged the man with a nod and a good morning. He turned to Treville.

"My boys have prepared your mounts Captain...they are well rested and have had a good feed."

Treville had stood and shook the landlords hand. "I cannot thank you enough for your hospitality monsieur, you have been more than generous. It will not go forgotten I can asure you."

xx

An hour later the musketeers joined the landlord and his two boys in the stable. They each fastened their saddlebags onto their mounts.

d'Artagnan patted Zad's nose and received a bump in the shoulder. The young Gascon knew he had had a good rest by the way he behaved.

One of the boys walked towards Porthos bashfully. The big man glanced at him, he could only be about ten years if that.

"Here you are Monsieur...some carrots for the horses...they may become hungry."

Porthos grinned as he glanced at his brothers. He took hold of the sack, "Well thank you very much...that is mighty thoughtful of you lad."

Aramis grinned and ruffled the boys hair. "Knowing my friend as I do boy...he will probably eat them himself."

The two boys laughed aloud.

Porthos rolled his eyes at Aramis. "He knows his own tricks best." he chuckled. Placing the carrots in one of the bags.

Athos smiled at his brothers banter. He turned to check Roger's reins, one of the saddles hanging from the wall caught his attention. Athos eyes widened as he stared at the insignia on the adorned saddle. He suddenly felt his stomach turn.

The swordsman turned to the landlord in astonishment and confusion.

"Monsieur...pray tell me where you came by this saddle?

The landlord walked towards Athos.

"Athos! now is not the time to be admiring a new saddle." chided Treville.

Athos reached up and took it from the hook, he held it in front of himself. "Look! closley...where have you seen this before.?

Aramis moved forward and stared in awe. As did d'Artagnan and Porthos.

"ROCHEFORT! Its Rochefort's saddle." exclaimed Porthos.

Dear God! it is...growled Aramis.

Treville pushed his hand through his hair as he turned to the landlord.

"Can you explain why you have this saddle in your posession monsieur? he asked with insistence in his voice.

"My boys found two horses abandoned a mile from here...they were practically starving to death...so they brought them back here.

The musketeers exchanged perplexed glances as they looked at the boys.

"So you didn't see anyone around when you found the horses? asked Athos.

The older boy shook his head. "No monsieur...noone...just the horses tethered in an old ruin of a house."

"Can you both take us there now." asked Treville

"Yes certainly monsieur...of course." answered the landlord. We will take you there now."

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

 **One Mile from The Stag Tavern.**

The landlord of the Tavern and his two boys had ridden out with the musketeers to the old neglected manor house. They had showed them the exact place they had found the two abandoned horses.

"Why would they want to leave the horses 'ere...it doesn't make any sense." asked Porthos to noone in paticular as he scanned around the area.

Aramis and d'Artagnan were checking around the old ruin. They kicked up snow and timber as they searched, to no avail.

Treville was pondering as he slowly looked among the trees, then the meadow to their left...nothing. Why here? went through the mans head as he gazed across the snow clad land.

"Maybe Rochefort had someone waiting for them to arrive at this paticular spot captain." suggested Athos as he searched around the old stables.

"I smell a rat Athos...and it stinks of Rochefort! We are missing something...we have to be." replied the older man turning to his lieutenant.

Suddenly one of the landlords boys approached Treville. "Monsieur...I think I may know as to where they went."

Porthos and Athos glanced at one another, then back to the boy.

The child walked towards the back of the old manor house and started to tap with his feet as he went.

Treville and Athos watched as he went. That caught the attention of Aramis and d'Artagnan who wandered towards the group.

Treville's head was now beginning to spin as he watched the boy fall to his knees and began to remove snow from the ground with his hands.

Everyone watched in astonishment as he found a rusty looking handle. As he realised Athos started to help the boy, until they had removed the snow revealing the trapdoor.

Athos looked up as everyone stared down at the trapdoor. He began to pull at the handle, the door opened up with a creak. Everyone shuffled nearer and looked into the dark abyss.

"How did you know about this place? asked Treville to the boy.

"We play here in the summer...but we don't go down there...it's too scary." answered the child returning to his fathers side.

The swordsman began to climb down. " There is only one way of finding out if they have been down here." he said as he felt around for the foot slats and found his footing.

"Athos be careful...he may have set a trap." said Aramis as he watched his friend.

Athos nodded the comment and disappeared into the darkness.

d'Artagnan began to follow his mentor. "I will go down with him captain."

"Wait! take this." said the landlord as he took a torch from his saddlebag and lit it with his flintlock.

d'Artagnan nodded a grin at the man and carried on downwards.

Treville glanced at the man. "I always carry one with me...you never know when you are going to need it." he said answering Trevilles gaze.

The musketeer captain raised both brows in acknowledgement.

"If you are not back in ten minutes we will come down after you." yelled Treville into the abyss as he watched his two men decend.

xxxxx

"They have been here alright." said Athos as he crouched down and was inspecting the ground. He picked up a cup and a empty wine bottle. "And they have had a fire going." he continued as he noticed the burnt remains surrounded by large stones.

d'Artagnan kicked aimlessly at bits of animal bones. "They have made this place their home for a while, they have been eating and plotting their evil scheme down here."

"Yeah I can see that...look at all this sacking and blankets." responded Athos.

"Come...lets get back and let the others know."

xx

Both musketeers returned to their waiting companions and reported their find.

Treville gasped aloud. "The cunning bastards...they have been travelling through the Catacombs...I don't believe it."

Aramis and Porthos shook their heads in disbelief. "I would not put anything past that snake." growled Porthos.

"Looking at the amount of blankets down there captian I would say the entire group have been living dwon there whilst they plotted and planned. said Athos.

"How the HELL! are we going to catch them now...they will be miles away." asked d'Artagnan.

Treville glanced at his men. " Remember one thing...they do not know we have found this tunnel...so they will be biding their time."

"And they will think we have been delayed because of the heavy snowfall." added Porthos.

"Exactly my point." answered Treville as he turned and glanced at the big man.

"So if we keep a steady pace to LaHarve we may catch them up." added Aramis.

"He has to have a planned chart of this part of the catacombs...there are so many tunnels leading to God knows where." commented Athos.

Treville turned to the landlord who was standing with his two sons. "May I ask that you take care of our horses whilst we take a trip underground monsieur? he asked.

The landlord nodded and smiled. "Why of course captain Treville...of course."

The musketeers glanced at one another, not knowing what to think.

"How do we know what tunnel they took? asked d'Artagnan looking confused.

"Everyone leaves a trail d'Artagnan...even Rochefort."

 **To be continued...**

 **Well! Well! Will the boys catch Rochefort up or will he get away aboard a ship?**

 **Thank you again for the reviews...you inspire me to write...all of you, thank you.**

 **Will try and update at the weekend.**

 **Love you all**

 **Pippa xxxxx**


	21. Chapter 21

**No Mercy Chapter Twenty One.**

 **Catacombs North of Paris.**

The stench of rotting flesh and mold filled the tunnel. Some parts of the tunnel was wider and higher than other parts. Crypts and tiny chambers filled the wider tunnels housing large Ossuaries for the bones of the dead that were long gone centuries before. Names of Martyrs and Saints were chiseled into the limestone.

The musketeers had been walking now for what seemed like hours. They had found the trail of Rochefort and Surel. The men had left used torches and food scraps on their way. Treville had commented on how irresponsible Rocheforte had been in leaving the trails, the man was usually an excellent strategic planner, but on this occasion he had been somewhat disorderly. But saying that he did not expect himself and his men to find out his cunning travel plan deep down in the catacombs.

Shadows played on the walls creating strange shapes as the men meandered down the tunnel, sometimes stopping when noticing the vaults of certain Saints, this made Aramis kneel and recite a prayer and kiss his crucifix.

"If you are gonna do that everytime we see a crypt of a Saint...we will never catch the bastard." growled Porthos as he glanced at the marksman.

Aramis smiled at the big man. "The Saints will help us mon ami in our search... and we will catch Rochefort."

Porthos rolled his eyes and carried on his plodding. "I 'ope your right."

Athos held his torch upward. "We have to remember...their are trapdoors every so often...who's to say he has not carried on his journey on land.?

Treville eyed his lieutenant. " Land or not...as far as we know he is heading to LaHarve...if my memory serves me well...this is the west tunnel...that tells me that that is his destination...otherwise he would have kept to the north and headed for Calais."

d'Artagnan who had been walking slightly ahead, turned to his friends as he noticed another spent torch flung to the ground and a makeshift fire. He crouched down and felt the ash. It was cool. They were long gone. He picked up an empty bottle of wine.

"Well they are certainly travelling with ample reserves." remarked the Gascon.

Treville nodded as he glanced at the young man. " He has had this planned for months...my guess is he knew of the trapdoors and has probably found food and maybe boardings on their way."

"I would say he has had this planned out for months captain." said Aramis as he cut pieces of apple up with his pocket knife and ate it.

"It all failed though in the end did it not?...he did not achieve what he desired." added Athos with scorn in his voice.

"Well so far he ain't...lets just hope we get to him before he boards a bloody ship." growled Porthos as he eyed the ornate crypts he wandered past. The big man patted d'Artagnan on the back as they kept on walking.

xx

Captain Treville and his men travelled for another couple of hours before stopping and survying the land at the next trapdoor they came upon. Only to find bleak and dismal ground. Porthos and Aramis had returned from their scouting and had found nothing, the only thing was that the snow looked like it was beginning to abate. The musketeers had realised that they had made up more ground with their unusual trek through the catacombs, finding that if they had travelled above ground the adverse weather conditions would have most certainly slowed them down and the horses would have suffered for it.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

 **Rouen.**

 **France.**

 **20 Hours Ride from LaHarve:**

Rochefort and Surel wandered through the small village. The snow hadn't been as intense as it was back in Paris, but the icy wind still blew and chilled them to the bone.

The place seemed quiet as they walked, the chimney tops emitting smoke as the good people of the village stayed indoors and kept themselves warm.

The two men could now hear the hammering coming from the local blacksmith barn. They paused for a moment and watched as he shoed a horse, a small furnace burned emitting warmth into the air.

The blacksmith sensed the men and glanced up, his face was full of dirt and sweat as he looked at them.

" Can I be of help gentelmen? he asked as he carried on his duty and began to use a rasp on the horses hoof.

Rochefort stood close to the furnace and held both hands towards the heat.

"Forgive the intrusion Monsieur...we are looking to buy a couple of horses." answered the blonde comte.

The blacksmith carried on his work as he spoke. "I do not sell 'em...I only shoe 'em. You need to speak with the local farmer...he has a few horses...you'll find him in the The Partridge Inn around the corner."

Surel joined Rochefort near the fire. "Does this man have a name? he asked.

The blacksmith stopped what he was doing and eyed the two starngers. He wiped his brow on his shirt sleeve and nodded.

Monsieur Ronell...we call him Jorge...he spends his time in the Inn...I am surprised he keeps the farm going...he likes his ale."

Rochefort smirked. "Thank you Monsieur we will call on him at haste."

xx

Just as the blacksmith had told them. Rochefort and Surel found the farmer in the Partridge Inn. After a short conversation and a handsome offer of coinage the farmer escourted the two men back to his farm were they were sold the two studs.

The farmers wife was surprised to see her husband home at such an hour and asked the two men if they would like to eat with them. Rochefort had agreed he was just glad to have some hot food for a change.

"We may not have time to tarry...the musketeers are on our trail." said an uneasy Surel.

Rochefort eyed him. "How you fret man...I have already said...they are probably stuck in snow drifts as we speak. Their horses will not be able to endure such conditions. You forget...we have been travelling under ground."

Surel satisfied with what Rochefort had said nodded and agreed to eat with the farmer and his wife.

xx

"So you are travellers you say." asked Jorge as his wife scooped up the stew from the pot and emptied it into his bowl in front of him.

Jorge began to break up a lump of bread and dipped it into his gravy. He glanced up at the two guests.

Rochefort nodded his thanks to the farmers wife as she served him some stew.

"Indeed we are Monsieur...we are from Paris and we are both heading for England...I have a manor house there...I may plough the land myself."

Surel ate slowly as he heeded Rochefort's lies, he cast his eyes towards the man. He was a natural when it came to deceit it just came from his mouth as though it were true.

He felt Rochefort's rapid glance bore into him like a needle through skin. As though he knew his exact thoughts.

Surel was shook from his reverie as Jorge poured him some ale and put the tankard down in front of him.

"Thank you Monsieur...you are most kind."

"Tell me are you both related in some way? persisted the farmer.

Rochefort smirked as he eyed his companion. "No No...we are just friends...we were musketeers for the King but sometimes enough is enough...we want to explore the world."

Surel practically choked on his stew as Rochefort answered the man. Dear God the man is becoming worse.

The farmers wife sat and began to eat her own food. She looked up and smiled.

"Musketeers...did you hear that Jorge...we have musketeers in our home."

Jorge grinned towards his wife and took a swig of ale. "You will have to excuse Jonelle gentlemen...she excites easily."

"Really Jorge how you mock me so." she answered bashfully.

Rochefort smiled and looked towards the woman. "I am pleased we are appreciated. But as I said...we have now departed the regiment."

"Your friend does not say much." commented Jorge as he glanced at Surel.

Surel smiled. "I am the timid type Monsieur...my friend is quite the opposite."

"You have not told us your names gentlemen." smiled Jonelle as she cut into her bread.

Surel and Rochefort caught each others eyeline for a second.

"Forgive me monsieur...I forget my manners."replied Rochefort.

"My name is Athos and my friend here is Aramis."

Surel glared across the table in awe. He couldn't quite believe what he was hearing. The sooner they got away from here the better, then he could go his own way without this madman.

"Well it is certainly a pleasure to meet you both Athos and Aramis. Replied Jonelle. "Have you a bed for the night...you are both most welcome to stay intil the mourn."

Rochefort grinned. "You are most generous Madame...it is... shall I say rather cold in the forests."

Jorge laughed aloud. "In that case I will open my finest wine...and you can tell me of your ventures."

Surel eyed Rochefort, who smirked back at him with raised brows.

xxxxx

The room was quite large with two beds side by side. Surel had undressed down to his braise and got in under the blankets. He turned to Rochefort in the next bed.

"Well what was that spetical about? he asked as he lit another candle.

Rochefort was sitting up inspecting his map. "What are you talking about man." he inquired. "What spetical.?

"Athos! Aramis!...why did you give them their names. Are you quite mad?

Rochefort put down his map on the dresser next to his bed, he turned and looked at Surel.

"We cannot let anyone know our real names...you never know who is listening.

And incase it has escaped your attention we are both wanted for treason." he answered. "Now sleep man...we leave in the mourn."

Surel glared, he blew out his candle and pulled the blankets over his shoulders. Darkness filled the room. How did I get myself into such a dilemma and with all people as Rochefort.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Athos clambered up through the trapdoor followed by Porthos. Snow lay on the ground but was in now way as intense as it was back in Paris.

The moon was bright as it shone down onto the white filled meadow. A couple of houses were dotted around and what looked like another village not far away. Smoke from the tiny chimneys emmited into the night air, the sound of foxes could be heard as they whined in their search for food.

Both musketeers got to their feet as they scanned the land around them. A forest to the right and open barren ground to the left.

Porthos blew onto his gloved hands. "Its bloody freezing out here." he groused.

"Indeed my friend! And as Treville has ordered we will seek out somewhere to sleep for the night." replied the swordsman as he exhaled his breath into the chilled air.

Porthos nodded and patted his friend on the back as they began to trudge through the meadow towards the village. Their long black cloaks trailing behind them.

Both musketeers approached the deserted village. Snow had gathered in drifts in corners of the doorways and barns.

"The place is deserted...I don't see a sole." commented Porthos as they wandered past a few small dwellings.

"I somewhat feel the locals are staying warm near their fires tonight my friend...I certainly would not be venturing out in this freezing weather if I did not need to." responded Athos as he hitched up his hood around his neck.

Porthos suddenly paused as they reached a corner of the snow covered street, leaving Athos to carry on his walk. The swordsman instantly realised and halted his stride as he turned on the big man.

"What? he inquired perplexed.

"I do believe I have spotted a tavern." growled Porthos as he changed direction.

Athos started to follow. Both men walked a short distance before the double doors were suddenly pushed open and a man was flung onto the ground.

A stocky looking landlord dressed in an apron had his hands on his hips.

"Now don't come back until you have sobered up." he demanded.

The man pulled up his hood and staggered along the street.

Porthos and Athos exchanged glances. The big man chuckled.

"Can't take his ale hey?" he grinned as the landlord eyed them.

The landlord nodded. " He started to bother the serving girl...I need the custom...I dodn't need the likes of him."

"Indeed Monsieur." remarked Athos. "We were wondering if you have any rooms for the night."

The stocky man wiped his hand on his apron and nodded. "Come in gentlemen...I will ask the wife."

xxxxx

The musketeers had managed to secure a couple of rooms for the night to the satisfaction of the freezing cold men. Porthos had returned to fetch the others whilst Athos ordered some food and warmed wine.

The serving girl approached the table as Athos removed his cloak. "I will fetch the food when your friends arrive Monsieur." she said placing down goblets and warmed wine.

Athos glanced up and smiled. "Thank you mademoiselle...you are most kind."

The landlord appeared. "I hope Nancy is taking good care of you Monsieur." he growled with a grin.

Athos smiled. "She is indeed thank you...my friends will be here shortly."

The girl suddenly started to chuckle. "Its so strange...we hardly get any travellers passing by even when the summer comes...and this past couple of days we get two lots." she said to the stocky landlord as she walked away.

Athos suddenly glanced up as he heeded what the girl had said to her superior. Two lots of travellers...it had to be them...who else would be trudging through the countryside in this weather without good reason.

"So you have had a few travellers then I take it." asked the swordsman.

The landlord sat on a random stool as he nodded. "Like the girl said...its either all or nothing...we had a couple a day ago...everyone must like travelling in bloody snow if you ask me.

Athos' eyed widened as he looked at the man. "May I enquire as to what these travellers looked like Monsieur?

The landlord glared then lowered his voice as he leaned forward towards the swordsman.. "I know you are musketeers...I noticed the insignia on your attire...are these men in trouble?

"You could say so Monsieur...if it is the men we are searching for then they are wanted for high treason against the crown.

The landlord stared open mouthed and let out a whislte as he took in what the swordsman had said.

"Dear God...I cannot believe we have had two traitors in this establishment."

Athos eyed him waiting for the description. "Well Monsieur...the description?

The landlord stood and checked around making sure noone was listening.

"One was dark haired and medium build...did not say much. The other was a blonde man...tall...he was showing the other one a map. My serving girl said he was pompous and wanted everything at once.I do believe they were looking at directions."

That instant the doors opened letting in the draught of the chilly night. Porthos was first in followed by Aramis, Treville and d'Artagnan. What few punters that occupied the tables glanced up as the men approached Athos.

d'Artagnan shook his cloak and hung it on one if the hooks on the wall. He scanned around the tavern before pulling out a chair and sitting next to Athos, he patted his mentor on the shoulder and smiled.

"Ahh heated wine...just what we need tonight mon ami."

Athos smiled. "Indeed."

Aramis and Porthos sat opposite their two brothers. The big man rubbing his hands together, he then proceeded to pour out the wine into the goblets.

Treville pulled up a chair and joined his men. "Well! did you find anything out Athos?

Athos glanced at each of his brothers around the table as he leaned in to speak in low tones.

"It would appear that Rochefort and Surel were here a day ago. " he said.

"The musketeers exchanged glances with one another as the swordsman spoke.

"How do you know it was them? asked d'Artagnan as he sipped his heated wine.

"Who else do you know is tall, blonde and pompous and likes to get his own way? Athos retorted.

Aramis raised his eyebrows. "Only a day away hey...I would say we have him just were we want him.

Treville nodded as he poured out more wine into his mens goblets. "We will eat sup and sleep gentlemen, and on the morrow we will leave at dawn. We have a certain Comte to apprehand.

 **To be continued...**

 **Thanks again folks for the reviews. I hope you will review this chapter.**

 **Well will Treville and the boys catch up to Rochefort and Surel. Or will they board a ship to England?**

 **Lets find out in the next chapter.**

 **Thank you**

 **Pippa xxxx**


	22. Chapter 22

**No Mercy Chapter Twenty Two.**

 **Renard Tavern.**

 **Beauvais.**

The musketeers had rose at dawn. The landlords wife had put on a breakfast for the men and had even given them extra supplies to take along with them on their journey.

Captain Treville had thanked the woman for her generosity towards himself and his men and had vowed he would infrom His Majesty of the kindness shown. Hoping in his own mind Louis would actually respond.

xx

 **Catacombs:**

They had been travelling for a least three hours now and had stopped to take water. A sense of elation vented from the musketeers as they trudged through the catacomb tunnels. Treville could feel it in the way they spoke, they knew they were certainly close to apprehending Rocheforte. He had certainly enraged each of his men from time to time, each one having a satisfactoy excuse to want to kill the man. But this time they wanted to see him hang for high treason against the crown.

The man had been a thorn in everyones side, especially the ones involved in the Monarchy of France. Treville loathed the man after he had tried severel times to have The Musketeer Regiment disbanded, but on those occasions he had failed and it had left the Spanish spy feeling somewhat disgruntled.

xxxx

 **Harfleur France.**

 **One Hours ride to LaHarve.**

Rocheforte and Surel had been riding for hours along the Seine. Trees stood in rows along the bank their leaves glistened like white diamonds with the frost. Rochefort halted his mount as he studied his map. He turned to Surel as he flanked him on his right.

"I do believe we are practically almost upon LaHarve this seems to be where the Seine meets the channel...I would say another couple of hours ride and we will be near the coastline." he smirked as he glanced at Surel.

Yes nearly time for me to make my own way. As soon as he pays me my dues I will be off and the mad comte can do whatever he desires without me.

"Really...and not a musketeer in sight...I do believe you could be right Rocheforte...probably frozen to death." grinned Surel as he scanned the frozen river.

Rochefort glared as he sat in his saddle. " I have no interest in what has befelled those bastards...all I see ahead is good fortune in England. Now come we must go." The man kicked his mount into a canter and the men rode through the line of trees whipping up the minor scattering of snow as they went.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

 **Trancarville France.**

 **Two Hours ride from LaHarve.**

On reaching Trancarville Treville had decided they would puchase some horses for the rest of their journey, it was the only way of actually gaining road on the traitors.

After learning of the musketeers plight the local blacksmith had come to their aid after informing Treville he was a great admirer of King Louis and had always agreed with his schemes and strategies when it came to leading France to affluence.

After finding their bearings the men estimated they were at least two maybe three hours away from LaHarve. They had tarried to take a drink.

Porthos studied the map. " If we make good headway Captain we should be able to catch them, with less snow around these parts is shouln't be a problem." growled the big man as he scanned the barren ground ahead.

"What worries me is if he manages to board a ship before we reach LaHarve." commented d'Artagnan taking a swig of water.

"The ships sail at different times during the day." added Aramis they could board at any time."

"Well if needs must gentelmen...we to will commandeer a vessel...we will not let him evade capture this time." remarked Athos.

d'Artagnan eyed his mentor and raised his brows at the thought of boarding a ship. Something the young Gascon had never done.

Treville heeded what his men were saying. " Alright...lets not too far ahead in out thinking...we will ride as fast as we can...the horses are well fed and rested...so as Porthos put it...we should make good headway."

xxxxx

 **LaHarve**

 **France.**

The tall masts of the ships came into view as the two men rode into the clearing. They halted their mounts and took in the view before them.

Rochefort inhaled his breath and smirked. "Look at that Surel...the wonderful sea.

Surel glared into the back of the mans head. "I hope we are able to obtain passage."

Rochefort carried on his stare across the clearing as he answered. " Do not fret...gold coinage can achieve anything."

xx

The two men rode onto the quayside. Barrels and chests were being loaded onto one of the ships as the men pulled and tugged at the ropes and nets that held them fast.

Surel glared at a couple of pirate looking men as they sat on the quayside drinking rum and laughing at each others stories. He surveyed the tall masts as they reached up towards the sky noticing crew members as they checked the riggings.

A few shacks lined the pier as people waited for their passage. Woman with children wrapped in blankets to keep out the cold.

He watched as Rochefort dismounted and wandered over to what looked like the captain of one of ships. The two men looked in deep discussion. He wondered as to what lies Rochefort was actually spinning the man. Afterall the man seemed capable of anything. Surely he had not told the man they were musketeers.

That moment Rochefort turned his head towards Surel and started to return to his horse. He grinned in his direction.

"We have passage to England Suel...the captain says he has plenty of room... due to the freezing cold weather...noone is travelling."

Surel looked at him from up in his saddle. "Did you pay him?

"Oh indeed I did...as soon as he found out whom I was...he was most courteous. Now come! there is a tavern over yonder...we shall take some sustenance whilst we wait for our coming voyage."

The two men rode towards 'The Crows Nest' tavern.

xx

 **Crows Nest Tavern**

 **Quayside**

 **LaHarve.**

Rochefort and Surel entered the establishment to an influx of loud laughter as the whores and wenches fraternised with the ships crewmen.

Surel grimaced as he was winked at by one of the women, both men fought their way through the punters and whores as Rochefort found a vacant table. He beckoned the serving girl over and ordered food and wine.

"It would seem you have an admirer." smirked Rochefort as he turned his head and eyed the wench who had given the man the eye.

Surel's face was scarlet as he heeded Rocheforts words. "I am uninterested in the likes of her...nothing but a filthy whore."

Rochefort raised his brow. "You do surprise me Surel...she is handing it to you on a salver and you refuse. I mean she may have one or two teeth in her head put I am certain you can always put a sack over her head and think of someone else."

Surel glared across at his companion. "You are not funny Rochefort."

That moment the serving girl arrived with their food. She put down two bowls in front of each man.

" Hope yer like mutton stew...that's all we 'ave left." she said as she handed two spoons to the men.

Rochefort smiled. "That if fine girl...we will have a bottle of your finest wine...and none of that Gacony dross."

The girl nodded. "I will see what I can find yer both...most don't care what they drink...as long as its wet."

Rochefort scanned around quickly. "Yes...I can see that...by the state of this bunch of ruffians."

The girl eyed him. "We don't get many nobles in here Monsieur...I take it thats what you are?"

Rochefort glanced up at the scrawny looking girl, she must be at least twenty.

"Just get the wine girl...I do not answer to the likes of you."

Surel who was spooning stew into his mouth, shot her a glance. If I was in her shoes right now he would get that food over his head.

The girls face became pink and flustered as Rochefort spoke to her.

"Please excuse my friend girl...he has not seen people for a while." responded Surel.

The girl nodded and walked away.

Rochefort glared across the table, his face was like thunder. "How dare you apologise for me to such scum...she is nothing but a lackey."

I do not think the man has ever had a good word for anyone, he does not know the meanig of curteous.

"Speaking in that manner is just bringing attention to ourselves...you of all people should know that." responded Surel.

Rochefort ignored him and carried on eating.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

 **Quayside Wharf:**

 **LaHarve.**

The gangplank had been lowered from ship to quayside, people had slowy began to board the waiting ship. The icy chill blew in from the sea as they took their places. Crew members ushered the passengers to the lower decks, children clung to their mothers skirts as they went. Horses were led towards the rigging clamps and tethered in preperation for the crossing.

Rochefort and Surel meandered along the pier towards the waiting ship. The masts fluttered in the wind.

"I would say it will be a satisfactory crossing." commented Rochefort as he walked. The sea is perfect for it."

"Do not forget what you owe me Rochefort...without me you would still be in the Bastille in shackles."

" Haven't I said I never forget...patience man."

That moment the ships captain appoached the two men. "Ah there you are gentlemen."

"I was wondering...would you both like to make yourselves comfortable in my cabin whilst we cross the channel?

Rochefort smirked. " I would have thought you would need it yourself...we would not like to intrude in naval business."

The captain smiled."Alas I will be too busy on deck supervising my men...and you did pay handsomely...I would say you both deserve the privilege...and I also keep a fine collection of brandy and wine from all over the world."

Rochefort eyed the ships captain. "You are most generous Monsieur...we will accept your hospitality."

The ships captain bowed his head. "We will be sailing in ten minutes...you will also be warmer in there than down in the lower decks...and I can see you are both of noble birth."

Surel and Rochefort exchanged glances. Rochefort was absorbing all the grandiose, that it made Surel want to vomit as he watched the man pander to all the captains generosity.

"This way gentlemen...if you will follow me." said the uniformed man.

xxxxx

The two men followed the captain to his turned to Surel and murmered in his ear.

"You see Surel...this is how I should be treated...not like a piece of boiled rat."

"I dread to think what title you have given the captain to be treated in this manner." mumered Surel

Rochefort grinned. "You forget one thin man...I am a Comte not a simple common peasant."

The captain led the men down a couple of wooden steps and opened the door to his cabin. He turned and ushered the men into his cabin.

"After you gentelmen." he said.

Rochefort and Surel walked into the large cabin. Rochefort's face suddenly turning to fury, his whole body stood rigid with rage. He felt his teeth clench together, with rapid response he unsheathed his sword and glared at the two men in front of him. Surel stood dumfounded, his eyes widened with astonishment.

Porthos and d'Artagnan stood with aimed pistols at the two men. The look of contentment on the two musketeers faces as they stared at both Rochefort and Surel.

Rochefort slowly turned on his heel as he felt the presence behind him. Athos and Aramis also stood with pistols aimed at the two men. The blonde comte glared into the eyes of both men but received no response as the weapons were held primed and ready towards his body.

Treville slowly walked from the other side of the cabin, his face showing that of sheer satisfaction as he approached the two traitors.

"WELL! WELL! WELL! we meet again Comte de Rochefort." he smirked. "And may I just remind you both one thing. That in the name of the crown you are under arrest for high treason. You will accompany myself and my men back to Paris to face your King."

 **To be continued...**

 **Hi Guys,**

 **Hope you are well.**

 **Thank you for the reviews, love them.**

 **Next chapter will probably have some whump. And I do not mean Rochefort or Surel.**

 **Take Care**

 **Pippa xxxx**


	23. Chapter 23

**No Mercy Chapter Twenty Three.**

 **LaHarve:**

"You bastards should have frozen to death." seethed Rochefort as he tried in vain to push towards Treville. But Porthos held him fast.

Treville turned and smirked into the comte's raged and reddened face.

"Admit it Rochefort...you thought by travelling through the catacombs you would reach LaHarve quicker and escape the adverse weather conditions.? But alas here you are and arrested for high treason."

Rochefort looked at the musketeer captain in awe. How the hell did he find that out.

"I will get my vengeance Treville...I promise...I will not go down without a fight."

"Shut your mouth you piece of scum." growled Porthos as he gripped the mans arms tightly.

The musketeer captain ignored the comments. As he glanced around for the ships captain.

Treville walked slowly towards the man. "You have been most obliging Captain de LaRoch...I thank you." he said.

Rocheforts teeth were still clenched as he glared at the captain. "You BASTARD!...I will find you and kill you." he sneered almost demonic as saliva filled his mouth with sheer rage.

"You will not be in any state to kill anyone...you viper...you will be in hell." growled Porthos as he shackled Rochefort's hands behind his back.

d'Artagnan had grabbed Surel and did the same. "I was forced into this by him...I am innocent on all charges." he demanded.

Rochefort lifted his head and glared at Surel. He laughed mockingly at him.

"You really think I was going to pay you off...you are delusional...you cretin...as soon as we had gotten into the open sea I would have thrown you overboard."

"I am surprised he made it as far as he did." commented Athos as the men were seized and led down the gangplank towards the quay.

Rochefort stared into the swordmans eyes. "This is not over toy soldier...not by a long chalk...I will never be beaten."

Athos smirked. "We will see about that."

Rochefort's eyes bored into Athos' glare.

Porthos grabbed him roughly." Move now!" he growled.

Passegers and crew watched as the man were led away by the musketeers.

Captain de LaRoch watched from the top deck. He noticed as Rochefort glanced up towards him...evil in his eyes. He looked away hastly. The look had given the man the shivers. He was unaware of his second in command asking him for orders for anchors aweigh.

xxxxx

 **Half Hour before sailing:**

"Come to my cabin gentlemen...how can I help the Kings Regiment? he asked. By the way I am Captain de LaRoch of the kings navy.

"Pleased to make your aquaintance Captain de LaRoch." replied Treville.

"We are looking for a couple of escaped prisoners Captain...One might be calling himself Comte de Rochefort and the other is Surel of the Red Guards." answered Treville as they walked.

The men were led into the cabin and were gestured to sit by the captain himself.

"One of these men may have paid a substantial amount for his passage." stated Athos as he stood looking through the cabin window across the sea. The swordsman turned waiting for an answer.

The Captain glanced at him. "What does this man look like." he asked somewhat apprehensive.

Aramis stirred in his seat as he eyed each of his brothers. "Dirty blonde hair, tall and lean...pompous attitude...I could go on."

The captians head was spinning...it had to be him. He did have a pompous streak...it had to be them.

"Yes he did pay me handsomely...there were two of them...on horseback...the other was shorter with darker hair...did not say much just sat on his horse watching his friend. I sent them to the Tavern, its just five minutes away...they said they would have some food whilst they waited for anchors aweigh."

The musketeers exchange glances with one another, knowing full well it was thier two escapees.

Treville leaned forward on the seat and rested his two arm on the table in front of him.

"There is something we need you to do for us Captain...these two men are wanted for high treason...we need to arrest them and take them back to Paris."

LaRoch eyed the musketeer captain. "What do you want me to do ?

lllllllllllllllllllllllllll

 **Back to present day.**

Rochefort and Surel were sitting in their saddles hands tethered but still enabling them to ride. Their weapons had been seized by the musketeers.

The musketeers were busy preparing their own horses as the two prisoners sat watching.

Surel glared at Rochefort. " So much for these bastards freezing to death...you were so convincing of that, I stupidly believed it."

Rochefort carried on staring ahead as Surel spoke. His face pale filled with scorn.

"I will not reach Paris...the first opportunity I get I will flee from Treville's lackeys."

"You won't get a chance with these lot...they are not stupid...they are Trevilles elite foursome." added Surel.

Rochefort slowly turned his head and shot a glance at Surel. " How you underestimate me you idiot. Watch and learn man...watch and learn...I will strike when they least expect it. Every man has a weakness."

That moment both men quietened their voices as Aramis and Porthos approached them.

"We are leaving now...do not even think about trying anything...our weapons are ready and primed." growled the big musketeer as he glanced up at the two traitors.

"It will be futile to even think about it." added Aramis as he glared into Rochefort face.

"I would not dream of such an action." murmered Rochefort sardonically.

Treville turned to his men. "Porthos! Aramis! you two ride to the rear. Athos! d'Artagnan! you will ride ahead."

The men nodded their orders and began to mount their horses.

xxxxx

The snow was still on the ground as the muketeers and their cargo of traitors rode through the whitened forest. The River Seine was a blanket of ice making it look like a looking glass in parts. The trees and shrubs that littered the forest looked like they had been wrapped in glistening white gauze. The sky was heavy grey and ladened with what looked like more snowfall.

The musketeers had been riding for a good three hours when Treville had ordered his men to stop and take some sustenance.

d'Artagnan had cleared snow from the ground enabling Aramis to light a fire.

Porthos had put a large vessel on the glowing embers and poured in the broth they had brought with them.

"Seems this is the last of our stew." commented the big man. "Pity we have to share with those two bastards."

"We could fetch more when we arrive at the tavern mon ami." answered Aramis as he sat down near the fire and began to spoon the the broth into cups for the others. He smiled at his friends words.

"Come now Porthos...you do not want them freezing to death and escaping the noose again surly? smirked Athos as he cupped his hands around his broth.

Porthos growled and glared towards the oak tree were the two prisoners had been tethered and given hot broth. Rochefort held up his cup as through making a toast as he returned the glare to the streetfighter.

"I could kill him right here and now." murmered d'Artagnan through clenched teeth."

"Another hour or so and we should be close to the Stag Tavern men then we can pick up our own horses." commented Treville as he sipped his hot broth.

xx

"Look at them sitting around the fire...laughing and jesting with each other...they will be laughing into their own blood when I free myself." murmered Rochefort as he watched the group of musketeers.

Surel sipped his broth and followed Rochefort's gaze. "You are delusional...you will never get out of these shackles...they are held fast...you are just kidding yourself."

Rochefort turned and shot a look of defience into Surels face. "Thats how dumb you are Surel...a halfwit...you are as dence as this forest."

Surel carried on sipping his broth. "What I want to know is how they knew we were travelling through the catacombs...I thought you said you made sure there were no trails."

Rochefort sipped his broth. His exhaled breath emitting into the freezing air.

"That is one thing I do not know...But I will find out." replied the comte.

That moment Athos and Aramis appeared in front of the two men.

Rochefort raised his head and glared at the two musketeers. "Well if it isn't the drunk and the male whore." he smirked.

"On your feet...we are moving out." demanded Athos. Ignoring the comments.

Aramis grinned knowing full well nothing good came from the mans lips.

Aramis led the men to their mounts and re-shackled the irons to the saddles.

xxxxx

 **The Stage Tavern:**

Within another couple of hours the riding party had reached The Stag Tavern. d'Artagnan had ridden on ahead to let the landlord and his wife know they were on their way and they would be collecting their own horses for the rest of the journey.

The landlord on hearing the horses hooves had come out to greet the musketeers with d'Artagnan.

"Ah captain Treville...it is good to see you and your men again...you must be cold and hungry...my wife has made some hot food." he said.

The musketeers jumped down from their mounts. "Good to see you to Monsieur...but we may not have time to spare...we need to make headway whilst we have prisoners in tow."

The landlord eyed the two men as they sat shackled in their saddles. Rochefore's eyes were boring right through him making him avert his eyes at haste.

"Your horses have been well cared for captain...my boys have just fed and watered them before you arrived."

"You are most kind monsieur." commented Treville "Maybe we will have some hot food before we take our leave."

"There is an old barn at the rear of the tavern Captain, you can hold your prisoners in there if you wish...there are plenty of iron hooks that have been used in the past for cattle and the likes."

"I will check it out." commented Athos as he heeded what the landlord had said.

Treville nodded his agreement.

The swordsman began to walk around to the rear of the tavern, Porthos joined him.

"You two! dismount it seems we are making another stop." remarked d'Artagnan as he watched Rochefort and Surel struggle against the restaints.

xx

The barn was small, full of hay bales. Iron clamps hung from the stone walls were animals had been tethered in the past.

Porthos tugged at one of the chain and clamps making certain they were secure.

"Well they won't get free of these my friend." he growled as he looked up at the roof and noticed hanging chains. "Looks more like a place of torture than a bloody barn."

Athos joined him and watched his friend. " Seems very secure to me...these clamps are as strong as dungeon irons."

The two men glanced around as they heard the voice of Rochefort as Aramis and d'Artagnan led them towards the out building.. They entered the barn with the two traitors in tow. Rochefort glared at Athos and Porthos.

"You just can't leave us in hear whilst you bastards eat hot food." vented the comte.

Aramis gave the man a shove and he fell to the ground making the shackles clang.

"We can do whatever we want my dear comte." he answered with a smirk.

Porthos guffawed aloud as he watched Rochefort clamber to his feet.

The big man grabbed the back of his cloak and pushed him towards the clamps. Rochefort winced."You're enjoying this...aren't you toy soldier?

Porthos growled with mirth. "YES!

d'Artagnan pulled the chains through the irons and fastened them secure.

Athos then led Surel to the other clamp and secured his shackles through the irons.

Both men now held fast against the stone walls.

Porthos started to walk to the door. "Come my friends I am hungry." he said purposely.

"How dare you treat us like animals in a pen you barbaric savages." spat out Rochefort as he pulled against his retaraints.

Athos turned and glared into the comte's face. "You would know about barbaric and savage crimes towards people would you not? You are the last one to preach mercy...what about those innocent women and children you and your so called vanguards murdered and the queen you raped."

The swordsman almost spat the words out as he yelled into his face.

Rochefort smirked scornfully as the swordsman spoke. "Awww...the drunk has a heart in his chest."

The others had stopped in their tracks as Athos ranted at him.

Aramis put his hand on the lieutenants shoulder. "Come Athos...he is not worth it my friend."

The musketeers walked out of the barn. To the yelling voice of Rochefort as they went.

" THATS RIGHT GO AND LICK YOUR CAPTAINS ARSE...I AM CERTAIN HE WILL ENJOY IT...MAYBE YOU ARE ALL FUCKING HIM"

The loud laughter filled the barn.

d'Artagnan suddnely turned to go back in but was stopped by Porthos as he put an arm out in front of the Gascon. His young face full of anger at Rochefort's words.

"Leave it d'Art! Thats what he wants...he wants us to take the bait." he growled.

d'Artagnan did what Porthos had asked and joined the others as they turned and waited. Athos patted him on the back.

"I WILL GET MY REVENGE MUSKETEERS! came the voice from the barn.

The men exchanged glances and carried on walking towards the tavern. The snow crunching under their booted feet as they went.

xxxxx

 **Stag Tavern.**

The men removed their cloaks and sat themselves around the table. The landlord had brought them a pot of chicken stew and bread.

"Tuck in boys...you all deserve it...after trudging through that weather."

Aramis nodded his thanks as he picked up the ladle and spooned the stew into the bowls for his brothers.

"You are most kind Monsieur." replied d'Artagnan as he cut up some bread.

"I am just pleased you all prevailed in the capture of the two prisoners...keeps France a safer place I may say."

"Indeed it does." Monsieur remarked Treville as he joined his men. The captain of the musketeers took his seat and helped himself to stew.

"I take it them two have been restrained well." he asked to noone in paticular.

"They have captain...the irons are sturdy...they wont get free of them." growled Porthos.

"Even so men I want you all to take turns in watching them until we are ready to leave...and take them a bowl of stew. We do not want them dying of hunger before they face the king." stated Treville as he supped his ale.

Porthos nodded. "I will take first watch...I have eaten ample."

"Are you feeling quite well my friend? asked Aramis with a grin. "Its not like you to have taken your fill."

Porthos shot his friend a wry smile. " I have eated big portions." he replied with a belch.

The others laughed at the man as he stood and finished the rest of his ale. He scooped out stew into two bowls and turned to leave.

Athos put a hand on the big mans arm making Porthos glance at him. " Do not heed what may come out of his dirty mouth."

Porthos grinned. "Do not fret...I can handle Rochefort."

xx

 **The Barn.**

Porthos put a bowl down in front of each man and loosened the arm shackles enabling them to eat.

" Oh how thoughtful it is of you to fetch us some food." mocked Rochefort. "

Porthos glared into his face. "Do you want this or not...I can always throw it to the rats."

Rochefort grinned as he started to eat. He glanced towards Porthos who had made himself comfortable on a hay bale.

"You should have joined the mukseteers Surel...they take anyone...even street thieves." he smiked as he carried on eating the stew.

Surel was spooning in the food like he had never seen food before. He ignored Rocheforts comments and eyed Porthos.

The big man knew the remark was meant for him but he let it go, knowing full well what the man was trying to do. He could hear the wise words of Athos ringing in his ears.

"You lot should be court jesters. The drunk! The whore! The thief! and the marriage wrecker! cackled Rochefort. "It almost sounds like something Shakespear would write."

Porthos grinned and just stared at the two men as they ate. He shoook his head at the remark.

"You will be laughing in hell when we get you to Paris...you madman." he said. " The time cannot come rapid enough to see you hang."

Rochefort put down his bowl on the stone ground and wiped his mouth on his sleeve as much as the chains would allow. Suddenly something caught his eye on the damp ground. A piece of rusty metal the size of a darning needle.

Rochefort glanced at Porthos as he now stood in the doorway looking across the meadow. He made a hasty move and grabbed it hiding under his backside. Surel had noticed and turned to watch as Porthos turned back and grinned.

"Ahh so you have both eaten your stew like two good children." he growled.

He returned to the two men and clasped the shackles back in place. He eyed Rochefort, then Surel. The man had gone strangley quiet for a change.

Rochefort leaned back against the stone wall and watched as Porthos picked up the two empty food bowls.

xxxxx

 **One hour later:**

The musketeers had eaten and drank in the tavern and were now preparing to saddle up their own horses.

The animals seemed pleased to see their masters as they entered the stable. The beasts became somewhat boisterous and lively as they saddled them.

"They are certainly well rested. We should make it back to Paris on the morrow if we keep a good pace." commented Athos as he patted Rogers neck.

Treville nodded. "I concur...I would say it was an excellent idea to leave them here.

"Indeed" said Aramis as he fastened his saddle bags. "With the snow abating they will be less exhausted."

That moment d'Artagnan and Porthos entered the stable. "Them two are saddled and secured and ready for travelling." growled Porthos as he picked up his own saddle and lifted it onto Flips back.

"Good! said Treville.

"Missed me havn't you boy." grinned d'Artagnan as he stroked Zads nose making the animal nudge into him.

The other smiled.

Athos glanced at the Gascon and rolled his eyes. "Come lets get going."

xx

Rochefort and Surel sat on the two mounts awaiting the musketeers. Their hands shackled.

The chains had been secured to the stone wall of the barn hampering their escape.

"I thought you would have fled by now." murmered Surel as he glanced at the comte on his right.

Rochefort shifted in his saddle and lifted his head to look at the sky. "I am biding my time...the sky is ladened with snow...I will take them by surprise when the storm arrives."

Surel smirked. "And suppose it does not come?"

Rochefort sniggered. " I will still go...I will not let those bastards take me back to Paris.

"You are a fool Rochefort...there are five of them...they are all armed...you won't get a chance."

"We will see about that you cretin...and do not think you are coming with me. I do not need the hindrance of such a halfwit."

Rochefort's voice turned to a murmer as the musketeers appeared from the stable.

They watched as the landlord shook Trevilles hand and handed the men some supplies.

Aramis and Athos approached the prisoners and unclamped the chains from the hooks. Each horse was tetherd to one of their own horses.

Athos caught the eye of Rochefort as he glared into the swordmans face. His face full of scorn.

You all think you are going to watch me hang don't you. Well we will see about that you bastards...I will show you all...I will never be beaten...I will kill any on you that stand in my way...you all think the murders of the peasants was barbaric! Wait until I get to you lot...you will be pleading for mercy toy soildiers.

"COME LETS MOVE OUT! yelled Treville. Unaware of Rochefort's plotting mind.

 **To be continued...**

 **Hi Guys,**

 **Thank you so much for the reviews, glad you are enjoying the story.**

 **Well will Rochefort escape the musketeers? What do you think...we all know he always seems to prosper.**

 **I will update ASAP!**

 **Thanks**

 **Pippa xxx**


	24. Chapter 24

**No Mercy Chapter Twenty Four.**

Snow had started to fall once again as the riding party entered La Vene Forest. It wasn't anything like the storm they had witnessed on their way to LaHarve. The men were grateful for that, the last thing they needed right now was another blizzard developing, hampering their journey back to Paris. Treville just wanted to ride as rapidly as they could and for as long as was possible.

The musketeer captain cursed under his breath as the snow became thicker by the hour, he knew it was exhausting for the horses to trudge through deep snow. He knew they would have to stop at some point.

Rochefort rode at the rear of Athos horse, the chains still clamped to the swordsmans saddle. The comte knew he couldn't try anything...not whilst Porthos and Aramis were riding to the rear and watching their every move, he would wait until they stopped for food...I have hours yet to make my escape...I need to wait for the right moment...with ample spots for concealment.

Surel rode clamped to Trevilles saddle. He glanced over to were Rochefort rode...he knew by the look on his face he was planning his escape...maybe if he informed the musketeers what he knew, the king might just show him some clemency...no why should I... I know how Louis's mind works...he would never show any grace towards me...especially knowing what I actually did to aid Rochefort.

d'Artagnan pulled up the hood on his cloak as he rode. Athos flanked him on his right.

"Damn snow." groused the swordsman." Nothing worse for travelling, especially for the horses...they become fatigued rapidly."

d'Artagnan glanced at his mentor. "Something we did not get in Gascony my friend...but as a child we envied people who lived in the north...I always wanted to see it. Father said that one day he would take me to see the snow...but he never really got around to fulfilling that promise."

Athos grinned slightly as he heeded what the young man was saying. "I would say you were probably lucky mon ami...it's nothing more that a hindrance if you ask me."

"There really is something rather beautiful about snowfall." do you not agree my friend." contemplated Aramis as he held his gloved hand out to catch a couple of snowfalkes.

The two musketeers were riding at the rear of the two prisoners.

Porthos rolled his eyes as he glanced at his friend. "Only you could find beauty in the bloody weather Mis." he growled.

Aramis grinned. "I remember before I received my commission as a musketeer I was chasing a lady through a snowfall. The flakes looked like small flowers in her long dark tresses. It was a moment of enchantment mon ami."

"Did you catch her then." asked the big man with a chuckle.

Aramis glanced at his friend. "No I woke up...I had fallen asleep in Notre Dame garden. But it was so vivid and real."

Porthos roared with laughter filling the forest with an echo, he reached over to pat his friend on the back.

xx

The musketeers rode for another couple of hours. Treville had sent d'Artagnan on ahead to scout the road. The Gascon had returned to inform his captain that there was an old looking barn on the banks of the Sein ahead that would be ideal shelter for the night.

Treville suddenly halted and turned in his saddle to acknowledge his men.

"We will stop and make camp men, d'Artagnan has found an old barn...we can shelter there for the night...it will be dark soon...and the horses need rest."

Rochefort felt a sudden feeling of satisfaction as he shot a discreet glance towards Surel. The man had read his mind and returned the look. Was this the chance he had been waiting for.

Surel himself felt that the coming night was going to be a spetical. Thats if Rochefort decided to make his escape.

xx

Athos pushed the door open with some strain before walking into the vacant barn. Aramis and Porthos had followed him and were scanning the place.

Two large wooden beams stood either end of the barn, just one opening on one side of the wall, a sacking cloth covered the hole.

"At least we have a roof over our heads...I suppose thats something." growled Porthos.

Athos kicked at some small rocks that were piled up in the corner. "We can make a makeshift fireplace on top of these."

The swordsman began to remove some rocks to create a sunken cavity. Aramis nudged his friend and nodded.

"You have many talents my friend...I must say that is an excellent idea. I shall go and fetch us some sticks."

Athos glanced at the marksman and rolled his eyes. "I shall leave you to light it then.

Aramis smiled and patted his friend on the shoulder.

Treville and d'Artagnan led the two prisoners into the barn. They were quickly shackled to one of the beams. Rochefort leaned against the stone wall, he began to inspect his whereabouts, watching were the men placed every weapon. He discreetly felt for the metal implement he had concealed up his sleeve and checked that he could still reach it. Yes there it is...I just hope it fits through the shackle locks. There was only the one doorway out and he was on the other side of the barn. I am going to have to act very rapidly when I decide to make my move. I may wait until they are asleep.

Aramis had returned and was lighting the sticks, the flames soon began to illuminate and crackle into the darkness of the barn.

d'Artagnan had filled the large pot with the broth that the landlords wife had given them and placed it on top of the fire.

Athos returned with the mens bed rolls and set them down for his brothers. The snow outside was still falling, a wind had started to develop making it howl around the barn and blowing the sacking sheet that hung at the window.

Porthos grabbed it and knocked a couple of nails into the cloth with the butt of his pistol securing it down.

xxxxx

The men were grateful for the hot broth. It had done its job and warmed the men up no end. Athos had poured out wine into his brothers cups and handed them around. Rochefort held out his own cup but received one of the swordsman glares instead. The two prisoners were given water to drink.

Rochefort had carried on with his cutting remarks only to be told by Treville that if he carried on much longer he would be spending the night shackled to a tree and would probably be dead by dawn. Either that or take a battering from Porthos, to which the big musketeer growled and agreed that he still would be dead by the mourn. This seemed to silent the devious comte as he leaned back and tried to sleep.

xx

The barn had become silent. Just the crackle of the fire as it burned on the stones. The flames making shapes on the walls, the men had finally fell asleep. Just the sound of the wind as it howled around the walls of the barn could be heard. The fire had warmed up the barn considerably making it feel more comfortable to fall asleep.

Rochefort opened his eyes and glanced around the barn. He eyed each man in turn and realised they were fast asleep. He shot a quick glance to Surel who was next to him. The man was snoring slightly as he slept.

Rochefort slowly began to reach for the metal from up his shirt sleeve. He could feel the coldness as it slid down his arm and into his hand. His hands were shackled fast making it awkward to manoeuvre the metal needle into his fingers.

Rochefort paused suddenly as Aramis turned in his sleep. He watched as the marksman stayed fast asleep. This time he got it into his right hand and could almost feel the lock of the shackle. It was no use it was at the wrong angle.

Rochefort clenched his teeth with frustration as he did his best to twist his wrists into position in the shackled band. This time he got the lock in the position he wanted. He stopped again and faked his sleep as Treville sat up and began to stand. The musketeers captain opened the barn door as quiet as he could and went outside. Rochefort had watched through half closed eyes.

Within a minute he returned. Probably a call of nature. He watched as Treville glanced over to himself and Surel before returning to his bedroll and pulling his blanket over his head. He watched as the older man fell asleep once again.

He took a deep breath and tried the needle again, he almost got the point into the lock and dropped it to the ground. It made a slight tinkle as it hit the stone making Rochefort lift his head towards the sleeping musketeers. Nobody stirred as he felt around behind his back for the implement. Got it!

Once again he tried to get the needle into the shackle lock. Rochefort face was full of twisted expressions a he tried every which way he could to get the needle into the lock. Then he felt it...it was in the chamber of the lock. Rochefort took a deep breath and exhaled in silence at the relief. He slowly turned and rotated the needle...then click...the shackle came open.

He felt a certain feeling of excitment as he came to realise what he had done. He slowly cradled the shackle between his fingers as not to let it drop. His eyes not leaving the sleeping men. His hands became free. Now he needed to unlock his ankles. Very slowly he brought his knees up and put the needle into the lock. It clicked once more, he caught the band before it fell to the floor. His ankles were also free. A slight smirk lit up the comte's face as he eyed the nearest pistol he would be able to reach.

He slowly unwound the chain from the beam, making certain not to make the slightest noise. He then placed it down next to Surel, the red guard traitor had not stirred once.

Rochefort very slowly started to crawl towards the door, watching the musketeers as he moved like a cat waiting to pounce. The pistol was close to d'Artagnan as he slept, it had been placed on top of one of the saddles.

He reached out almost trembling to grab the pistol. He almost reached it, just another couple of moves. This time he had it, he slowly stood his eyes still watching the sleeping men as he picked up a musket ball pouch, he very carefully opened the door ajar, a cold gust of wind flew into his face as he made his move. Rochefort wrapped his cloak around his shoulders and trudged as fast as he could towards the river. The snow hampered his getaway making it impossible to run. But the man was determined as he trudged.

Suddenly Surel opened his eyes wide and looked towards the door. He had been watching the whole saga as Rochefort did the deed. He had to let them know. Maybe Louis would allow him clemency afterall.

"TREVILLE! ROCHEFORT HAS GOTTEN FREE!" he yelled out.

Treville sat up instantly and stared over to Surel. He rubbed his face to wake himself.

"ROCHEFORT! DEAR GOD!" WAKE UP MEN!" he gasped.

The musketeers were awake in seconds and on their feet. They had grabbed their weapons and cloaks and were out of the door in hast.

"He has taken one of my pistols." exclaimed d'Artagnan as he scanned the barn.

"Never mind that now lad." replied Treville as he glanced over to Surel. "You stay here with him...the last thing we need is another escape."

d'Artagnan nodded the order. "I secured those shackles captain...I do not understand how he got them off."

Treville looked at the young Gascon. "Not now d'Artagnan...just keep an eye on him."

Treville rushed through the door and was gone. Leaving a confused d'Artagnan watching the door as it closed behind his captain.

xx

The moon went in and out of the clouds making it difficult for the men to see clearly. The frozen river glistened in what light it had making it look like a thousands of gems.

"HOW...HOW DID HE GET FREE? roared Athos as they raced into the snow filled forest.

"The man is one slippery eel...nothing surprises me." growled Porthos.

"THERE! look he is heading towards the river." yelled Aramis. "He is behind those bushes.

The others followed the marksmans gaze and headed towards the river.

The men were joined by Treville, his face was full of rage. "I do not believe this! JUST HOW! did he get free of the shackles...we have to catch the bastard NOW! we do not leave without him. I have told d'Artagnan to stay watching Surel...we do not need another escape."

The men ducked down into the snow as a shot rang out. Then a loud cackling laugh echoed through the trees.

"So I have deceived you all again musketeers...you really do have toy soldiers in your regiment Treville. Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah!

Treville gestured to his men to spread out around the bank. They did as they were ordered and ran as best they could into the trees. The deep snow hampering them as they went.

The snow had stopped falling but is was bitterly cold as the men watched and waited as Rochefort continued to taunt them.

"Who will I KILL! first...maybe Aramis? or I might kill you Athos! or maybe you Treville...or will it be Porthos the thief."

"You are a fool Rochefort." Roared Treville. "You wont get far in this snow...you will just collapse and die of exhaustion."

"How caring you sound Treville...but you do not fool me." yelled Rochefort. "I can survive anything."

The moon shone down onto the snow filled ground illuminating it in blue hues.

Athos had made his way around the river bank, he noticed Aramis on the other side. The marksman gestured across to his friend that Rochefort was hiding behind one of the large rocks that protuded from the opposite bank. Athos nodded his understanding.

Porthos was not far behind Athos as he trudged through the snow. He could hear the big man as he gasped at every step he took. Athos turned and glanced at him.

"Aramis is on the other side...he says Rochefort is behind one of those rocks." commented the swordsman as he continued his watch. " If we can get around to the opposite bank we may be able to surround him."

Porthos nodded. " If I catch him this time...I will kill the bastard." he growled.

Athos and Pothos made their way around the bank towards the rocks. They could see Aramis as he concealed himself behind the brambles on the bank.

xx

Rochefort smirked to himself as he forced the ball into the breech of his pistol with the ramrod. He peered around the rock over the river, he couldnt see the musketeers anywhere. But he knew they were there, concealing themselves ready to pounce.

But you will not get me this time you bastards...I will be well gone by the time you even have time to re-load your weapons.

xx

Aramis took out his lens and peered through it. He could just make out slight movement beyond the rocks, he knew it had to be Rochefort. The marksman could see Athos and Porthos from his vantage point, he gestured to them that he was still behind the large rock that hung over the river. The two men acknowledged his gesture.

xx

I have to get to the other side, and there is only one way. I am going to have to walk over the frozen river. I will slide over on my stomach. When the moon enters that big cloud I will make my move. Rochefort tilted his head and watched as the cloud approached the moon. He slowly started his manoeuvre down the bank in the darkness. He put one foot on the ice then the other, yes it was dense. The comte lowered himself down onto his stomach and began to slide himself across. Yes it was working he would be on the other side before the cloud cover disappeared. He could feel the ice coldness runnning through his body as he went. His breath exhaling into the air. Damn damn...the moon is coming out again...I have to make haste.

xx

Aramis had made it over to the rocks. He turned rapidly as he noticed the movement to his left. His eyes widened with awe as he glared across the river.

Dear God...the man is on the ice. He is making his way to the east bank. The marksman stood with pistol in hand. The moon shone down onto the ice illuminating the spetical. Aramis could now see Treville on the other side. He could tell the older man had seen Rochefort.

Aramis made his way down the bank. Treville followed him.

"STOP ROCHEFORT! YOU ARE SURROUNDED!." roared Treville.

Athos and Porthos had heard the commotion and followed the sound. They glanced across the river and noticed as Rochefort started to stand on the ice.

"Bloody Hell...I always knew he was a madman." growled Porthos.

Rochefort started to run but he suddenly slipped on the ice. His pistol flew from his grip and slid across the surface. His face full of frustration and rage as he started to stand.

"Give it up Rochefort...you are beaten." yelled Aramis. "Do not even think about trying to retrieve your weapon.

Athos and Porthos watched from the otherside. "You are a fool if you try anything now." yelled Athos.

Rochefort turned his head and glanced towards the swordsman. He held his hands up in surrender. You fucking bastards...this is not over yet."

Aramis scrambled down the bank and onto the ice. He picked up Rocheforts pistol and threw it to Treville who caught it.

Treville watched as Aramis approached Rochefort slowly on the frozen river. He just hoped the ice was thick enough.

Athos and Porthos glanced at one another. "My God Aramis be careful." murmered Athos as they watched their friend.

Porthos glared in horror a he watched the marksman approach Rochefort who still stood with his arms up in surrender.

Rochefort stood smirking as he watched the musketeer get closer to him.

Aramis glared at the man. "It would seem you are apprehended once again Rochefort."

"We will see about that." replied the comte as Aramis got nearer.

Aramis stopped in his tracks as he felt the ice under his feet start to crackle loudly and make what looked like feathery patterns on the surface.

Treville's face became that of sheer horror as he watched his musketeer try and keep steady.

"ARAMIS! GET BACK TO THE BANK NOW! yelled out Athos as he ran around to were his friend was. Porthos followed.

Rochefort stood watching. He started to laugh out loud as he himself moved slowly back away from the marksman.

"Move now!" demanded Aramis as he aimed his pistol towards the comte.

Rochefort slowly started to walk towards him. The strain of two men in the same spot was too much for the ice to take. It suddenly cracked louder and started to crumble into the ice water.

Both Rochefort and Aramis disappeared beneath the ice with a huge splash of frozen water.

ARAMISSSSSSSS! NOOOOOOO! ARRRRAMMMMIIS!

 **To be continued...**

 **Sorry to leave it there guys! I know I'm such a bitch.**

 **Thank you all for the lovely reviews, they make my day.**

 **I hope to update ASAP!**

 **Thank you all.**

 **Pippa xxxx**


	25. Chapter 25

**No Mercy Chapter Twenty Five:**

A sudden silence fell on the entire situation as Treville, Athos and Porthos glared in horror at the gaping hole were the ice had given way under the weight of Aramis and Rochefort. Then the reality sank in and the men screamed out for their friend and comrade.

The water was still agitated were the men had gone under.

"NO! NO! NO! NO!" roared Athos as he began to remove his cloak and boots.

Porthos was roaring his name as he scrambled down the bank. "ARAMIS! ARAMIS!"

"Don't you dare go on that ice Porthos." yelled Treville. "I am not losing another musketeer."

Porthos glared at his captain."We are not going to lose Aramis...we can't..do you hear me...we can't lose him...we can't...not Aramis." The big man sunk to the ground in despair and roared across the frozen abyss.

"THIS IS YOUR FAULT ROCHEFORT...YOU BASTARD!...I HOPE YOU HAVE DROWNED! AND ROT I HELL!

Treville squeezed the mans shoulder and turned as Athos trudged past him.

"Athos...tell me you are not going in there." growled Treville as he grabbed the swordmans arm.

Athos pulled free..."He is my brother!...I cannot just let him drown!

Porthos was watching as Athos approached the rivers edge, what could he do to help, he knew they had rope with them...they always carried it with them.

"Athos...I will fetch some rope, we may need it." he growled.

Athos glanced at the big man and nodded as he rushed onto the ice. He could feel the coldness biting at his feet but he didn't care he had to find Aramis.

"Bring a torch Porthos! added the swordsman as he went.

Treville watched in horror as his lieutenant jumped into the pool of broken ice.

Athos gasped as the freezing chill took his breath away. He took another deep breath and was now submerged, he scanned the depths...it was dark...show yourself moon...please come out...I need light...I need light...

...where are you Aramis...where are you...please God...let me find him...please...so cold...Aramis...please brother...please. Come on God...he is always praying to you...let me find him alive...

Athos surfaced, his teeth chattering as he took another deep breath and disappeared beneath the ice, he could feel his own body beginning to weaken with the cold. No I can do this...I am relying on you God...I do not pray...but I am praying now.

Treville couldn't believe what he was watching...maybe I will rouse and it will be a bloody nightmare. Please God let my boys survive this horror.

That second Porthos returned with rope and a lighted torch.

"Anything? he asked glancing at his captain.

Treville slowly shook his head. "Nothing yet Athos came up for more air and went down again."

Porthos walked to the edge and held the torch over the water as far as he could.

"Come on! Come on! please let them live God." he mumered under his breath.

xx

Athos could see the light above. Then he seen the blue cloak as it fanned out in the water like a that of a peacocks tail...Aramis...its Aramis. The markmans arms were outstretched...he was motionless. His boots and weapons had weighed him down, the cloak hadn't helped either.

The swordsman swam as fast as he could towards his friend. Athos grabbed him and began to surface towards the light. Where was the hole...dear God where...is it...it is all ice...there I see it.

Athos surfaced and gasped for air as he held on to Aramis.

Treville rushed to the rivers edge. "He has him Porthos...Athos has him."

Porthos had joined him and was thowing the rope across to his friend. He could see Athos was struggling against the frozen water. He had to do something. The big man glanced up at one of the trees, he pulled with all his might at the largest bough and broke it from its limb. It cracked and spilt as the big man tugged and dragged with all his might.

Both him and Treville flung it towards Athos. The swordsman grabbed hold of the bough, he was breathing hard as he clung to it and held Aramis lifeless body. Athos struggled to hold his brother, his own strength was beginning to wane. He puffed and panted as Treville and Porthos hauled them both across the ice.

Athos was breathing hard now as he clung to the branches of the bough, they were nearly at the bank .Come on we are nearly there Aramis...nearly there brother." he murmered into the marksmans ear.

Treville and Porthos grabbed Aramis and lay him on the bank. Porthos grabbed Athos and patted him on the back.

Porthos and Treville removed their cloaks and placed them over Aramis. The marksmans lips had turned blue making Treville's stomach churn with dread.

"He 'aint breathin'...Athos...he 'aint breathin'...come on Mis." he growled rubbing the mans legs and arms.

Athos knelt at his brothers lifeless body. "Turn him on his side...I have seen him do this when one of the cadets fell in the Seine a couple of years ago...quickly...turn him."

Porthos turned his friend as Athos slapped his him between the shoulder blades. "Come on Aramis...come on...don't do this to us...come on mon ami...breath...breath."

Aramis didn't move. Athos felt for a pulse in his neck. He couldn't feel anything. He continued to massage his brothers back with his clenched fist...the tears had began to spill from his eyes as he watched the lifeless body.

Porthos began to sob openly as he rubbed his brothers hands and chest. "We can't lose you brother...we can't lose you...please God...please."

Treville felt his own eyes stinging with emotion. Dear God...Aramis...Dear God! breath son.

Athos glanced at Treville and Porthos, tears were streaming down the swordsmans face. Then he suddenly remembered something Doctor Lemay had shown Aramis just six months ago when a small child had fell head first in a bath of water.

Treville and Porthos suddenly lifted thier sombre faces and watched as Athos turned the marksman on his back. He put his own lips to his brothers and blew in some air. He looked at Aramis' face and repeated a second time. The swordmans hand trembled with unease as he tried with all his might to save his brother.

Treville and Porthos exchanged glances of bewilderment as they watched the swordsman perform something they had never witnessed before.

Aramis didn't stir he lay motionless on the ground. His soaking we hair sticking to his lifeless face.

Athos glanced at the others and then tried once more blowing into his mouth.

He sat back on his ankles and stared at his brothers pale and motionless features. He felt the tears as they started to stream down his face, the lump in his throat felt like he was about to choke as he started to sob out loud. Athos stroked back the wet hair from the marksmans face as he wept. I am so sorry brother...I am so sorry...I asked God for his help...maybe he did not heed.

He felt the large arms of Porthos embrace him and weep with him. The big man was stroking his wet hair as he sobbed openly.

"You did what you could brother...you did what you could...he knows that." sobbed the big musketeer into Athos' ear.

"It wasn't enough...I failed...I failed him...my God Por..thos...why him...I hope Rochefort rots in HELL!"

Treville sat on the bank and pulled up his knees, he leaned his head on his hands. His shoulder's shook as he let the grief take hold. They had lost Aramis...one of his elite foursome.

The three men sat drained on the bank. The freezing chill didn't seem to bother them, they were that overcome with grief and despair. The whole situation had fell into a silence. Even the night criters had stopped calling as if they all knew something of great sorrow had occured.

Suddenly the loudest gasp and choke erupted from Aramis as he heaved and wheezed for breath." Cough! Cough! Cough! Cough" he rasped.

The three men looked up instantly and exchanged quickened glances as they suddenly realised Aramis was still alive.

They were by his side in seconds. "ARAMIS! ARAMIS!" shieked Athos with sheer delight. The swordsman turned him on his side as he vomited up river water and gasped out loud. He coughed and coughed as Athos slapped him on the back.

"That's right my friend get it all up." he coaxed. "Get it up brother."

Porthos grabbed him and started to massage his friends arms and legs to get the blood circulating as a large grin began developing on his face.

Treville was wiping his eyes as he wrapped his musketeer with cloak. He felt several emotions run through his body. The biggest was relief at seeing Aramis cough up his guts.

Aramis was breathing and gasping as his brothers sat him up. His eyes slowly looked at each man in turn. A vacant look on his face, he was shivering uncontrollably.

"Ro..ch..forte...where..is Roch...for..t.? he whimpered.

"Do not fret about him mon ami...he is dead...we need to get you warmed up right away." insisted Porthos.

Porthos is right Aramis...we need to get you back in the barn and get some broth down you." added Treville.

"Come...we will help you...do you think you can stand mon ami? asked Athos.

Aramis was still shivering as he nodded slowly. "I ...think...so."

Both Porthos and Athos locked eyes for seconds and smiled. This time it was tears of joy that ran down their faces.

They both held onto their brother tightly as not to let him fall as they made their way back to the barn.

xxxxx

Treville rushed into the barn. "d'Artagnan...get some broth heated quickly."

The Gascon looked confused as he glared at his captain. "What...why whats happened." he asked as he added more wood to the fire and filled the pot with broth.

"We nearly lost Aramis...he nearly drowned." replied Treville as he held the door open for the three musketeers.

d'Artagnan's eyes widened with wonderment as he watched as a soaking wet Aramis was helped into the barn with Athos and Porthos on either side of him.

Both men started to strip the wet cloths from their brother as he stood like a weakened kitten leaning against Porthos.

Athos had taken one of his spare shirts from his saddle bag as Porthos dried the marksman with a sheet. He had stepped out of his sodden boots and Treville had emptied the water from them outside the door. Aramis was still shivering as Athos dressed his brother in the shirt and wrapped a cloak around him tightly.

"Dear God...how did that happen? asked the Gascon as he stirred the broth.

"When we get him warmed up...I will tell you the story." said Treville as he helped Aramis into the bed roll.

"I take it Rochefort actually got away again then." commented Surel who had been watching the spectical.

Porthos glared at him. "The bastard is dead...he drowned...so shut your mouth."

Surel smirked. "Good I'm glad...best news I've heard...since this fiasco started if you ask me."

"Nobody is asking you." growled Athos giving the man one of his stares.

Aramis was eating the broth slowly. The others were watching him.

"How you feeling mon ami? asked Athos.

The marksman coughed before answering. He looked up at his brothers. "Warmer...but...cold if you know what...I mean."

Athos felt his brothers brow. He felt hot. "Tell me what to give you mon ami...we do not want you developing a fever."

"I think you yourself should get...out of those wet clothes Athos." croaked the marksman.

Athos grinned. "Im fine do not fret... I will take care of you first."

Aramis signalled that he had eaten ample broth. d'Artagnan took the bowl from him.

"I have some lungwort in my medical bag...you need to use the pestle to grind it to... fine powder...then mix it with a little water." he answered with a cough and splutter.

Porthos had fetched the medical bag and handed it to Athos. The swordsman opened it and pulled a confused face.

Aramis noticed his friends facial expression and forced a smile. The ones with the purple petals. he croaked.

Athos nodded his understanding and stood. " I will return in haste, once I have grinded them down my friend."

Porthos patted the swordsmans shoulder and chuckled. He glanced back at Aramis who had laid his head back. "He's right 'thos...you should get out of those wet things."

Athos nodded. "Soon as I have mixed this...I will."

Porthos smiled and went back to Aramis side.

"You should get some rest my friend, after you take this herb of yours...get some sleep."

Aramis smiled at his friend and murmered quietly. "Looking at Athos...he was the one who got me out?

Porthos nodded with a smile. "If he hadn't done what he did...you would not be here now mon ami...he saved your life."

Aramis eyes filled with tears as he heeded Porthos' words.

Treville sat drinking some hot tea that d'Artagnan had made. He glanced over at the lone prisoner.

"You must know how he escaped Surel...and do not even try and lie to me."

Surel lifted his head and stared at the musketeer captain. He glanced at Porthos who was squirming at him.

"He found a large needle when we were at the Stag Tavern...he concealed it up his sleeve. He said he would make his move when he was ready. I didn't believe him...I thought he was bluffing."

"Rochefort does not bluff when it comes to escaping from somewhere...he is known for it...he used you man...and you believed everything he said." interjected Treville.

d'Artagnan stirred as he looked at him. "You could have informed one of us...maybe the king would have granted you clemency."

Surel shook his head. "The king will never do that...I have betrayed his red guard...I am finished."

"You should have thought about that before Rochefort got his claws into your naivety. Sneered Treville drinking back the last drop of tea.

Surel said nothing he lay back on the floor pulling his blanket over himself. His mind wandered as he tried to sleep.

Well well Rochefort is no more...he has finally gone to hell. And I am going to hang because of him.

 **To be continued...**

 **Awwwww thank you so much for the reviews guys!**

 **I was so pleased when reading them, you are all so kind. My face lights up when I see them in my inbox.**

 **I really hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I can guarantee more epic saga's in the coming chapters.**

 **Thank you**

 **Pippa xxx**

 **INFORMATION:**

 **I am not a medic. So writing this drowning scene was all research. In the 17th Century some doctors already knew about blowing into the mouth.**

 **One doctor actually used bellows to pump air into the throat. So they were not a primitive as we think.**


	26. Chapter 26

**No Mercy Chapter Twenty Six.**

Dawn had come and gone. The sky was a shade of pink and grey hues. The snow had abated but the winter chill continued to bite. Winter birds flew across the backdrop of the trees in search of food.

Treville stood looking across the frozen river, his mind wondering back to the early hours of the morning when he almost lost one of his musketeers. He could still hear the ice breaking and the screams from Porthos and Athos as they yelled in vain for their comrade and friend as he was dragged into the murky and frozen depths of the Seine. He closed his eyes for a few seconds to try and rid his mind of that harrowing and distressing moment they hauled the lifeless body of Aramis onto the bank.

Treville was brought out of his reverie as he heard the familiar growl of Porthos.

"Thought you could do with this captain."

Treville turned as the big musketeer handed him a cup of hot steaming tea.

The older man nodded his thanks and took hold of the cup. He sipped at the tea and carried on his watch over the river.

"How is Aramis? he asked.

Porthos drank from his own cup and mirrored his captain as they looked across the frozen water.

"He is sleeping...so is Athos...we finally got him out of those wet clothes, I have wrapped the pair of them in the bed rolls...

...d'Artagnan made certain they drank some hot tea before they fell asleep, the lad is like a nurse maid with 'em. He has given them both some jewel weed, apparently it gets rid of any poisons that they may have swallowed whilst under the water."

Treville smiled at that comment as he sipped more tea. "How did d'Artagnan know of this weed?

"He remembers Aramis giving it to Cardinal Richelieu when he was poisoned." replied Porthos.

Both men stood in silence for minutes just staring across the white frosted backdrop.

Treville suddenly broke the reverie of silence. "Do you think he drowned." he asked flatly with no emotion.

Porthos eyed the older man and scanned across the ice. He knew exactly who his captain was referring to.

"If you asked me that of anyone else...I would have said yes...but this bastard seems to have the devil on his side...I really do not know...he may have frozen to death. Lets just hope he is at the bottom of the river...at least the water rats wont go 'ungry."

Treville sniggered aloud and turned to the big man. " I think we should stay in the barn until we know Aramis is fit to ride...I do not want to risk him developing a fever especially with the weather as it is."

Porthos nodded in agreement. "If you want...d'Artagnan and I can go and see if we can pick up some supplies...the nearest village is about an hour away."

Treville drank the rest of his tea and turned. "Very well...leave at haste...I will take care of Aramis if needs be."

xxxxx

Porthos and d'Artagnan had left for the nearest village. Leaving a sleeping Aramis and Athos in the barn with Treville keeping an eye on Surel.

The barm had become warm with the continuous burning of the fire. Treville poured himself a cup of wine and glanced over at the sudden movement of Athos as he roused.

The swordsman lifted his head and scanned around until he noticed his captain watching him.

"Morning Athos...hope you are well rested." said the older man.

Athos looked to his right noticing Aramis still in a deep sleep. "Morning captain...how long have I been asleep?

Treville stood and poured his lieutenant a cup of tea that d'Artagnan had left simmering on the embers.

"About four or five hours...you needed it son...so we just left you." he answered as he handed the swordsman the tea.

Athos nodded his thanks and looked back at Aramis. He leaned over to feel the marksmans forehead. He was still cool, no fever seemed to have developed.

"Has he been alright captain? he asked.

Treville nodded. "Yes he has been fine...we have been checking him every hour...he seems fine."

Athos sipped his tea and yawned. "Where are the others?"

"They have gone to fetch some supplies at the next village...I have decided we should stay here until Aramis feels fit enough to ride."

Surel suddenly stirred. "If you do not mind Treville...I have a request for a call of nature...if you do not mind."

Treville eyed him and stood. "On your feet and make it fast...I will give you enough chain to do whatever you need to. He picked up his pistol and led the man to the door.

He turned back to Athos, who nodded.

Aramis started to stir, his eyes flickered open and stared at the ceiling above him.

Athos watched him as he sipped his tea. "Morning mon ami...how you feeling? he murmered.

The marksman turned his head towards his brother and smiled. "I feel fine my friend...just a slight cough now and then... but that will pass."

Athos had pulled the blankets off himself and started to stand...I will get you some tea."

The swordsman went to the simmering pot and poured out some tea for his brother.

"Here drink this while it is hot." he said handing the cup to Aramis. The markman had sat up and took the tea from Athos and thanked him.

Aramis suddenly had a coughing fit. Athos took his tea from him and watched as his friend fought against the heaves.

The cough subsided and Aramis took hold of the cup.

"Do you think Rochefort is dead? he asked sipping the tea.

"I do not think he would have survived the freezing water...he would have drowned." replied Athos. Hoping in his own mind the man was dead.

Aramis was nodding in agreement as he sat back against the wall.

The swordsman returned to his bed roll and sat next to his brother. The two men sat in silence for seconds drinking their tea.

Aramis glanced at his brother on his left. " I want to thank you mon ami...you saved my life, Porthos told me what you did...and I am most grateful."

Athos sipped his tea. "No need...you would have done exactly the same thing for any of us."

Tears started to fill the marksmans eyes as he spoke. "No seriously Athos...you really did everything you could to save me...you are a true friend and brother." he whimpered. "He told me you did not give up once."

Athos glanced at his friend as the tears streamed down the marksmans face. "Maybe God answered me afterall...I asked him for his assistance...and he listened."

The comments made Aramis smile through his tears, he put his arm around the swordsmans shoulders and pulled him in close. He knew Athos was not a praying man but it showed him how much his friend had fought to save him. He put his lips to the mans temple and kissed him.

"Thank you brother! he whispered. "I will never ever forget what you did."

Athos felt himself blush slightly. "You are my friend...I was not going to just let you drown. Besides I am just glad you told me about what Doctor Lemay had done to save that child from drowning."

Aramis smiled. "Yes he is a most excellent physician."

Athos stood and started to put on his breeches and boots.

"Where are Porthos and d'Artagnan?" asked Aramis as he pulled the blanket around his shoulders.

"Treville sent them to pick up supplies at the next village...he wants to remain here until you are fit to ride."

"I feel fine now." answered the marksman as he finished his tea.

"We will see about that mon ami...It is my turn to be the medic this time." said Athos with a wry smile.

That moment the door opened and Treville returned with Surel in tow. He glanced over at his two musketeers as he chained the traitor back around the beam.

"Ah Aramis...how do you feel." asked the older man as he approached the marksman.

Aramis smiled. "I was just saying to Athos...I feel fine captain...please don't tarry because of me."

Treville gave the man a suspicious glance. "I think we will be the judge of that son. We do not want you becoming ill with fever. I have asked Porthos and d'Artagnan to fetch something for that cough of yours."

Surel suddenly started to cackle. "You really do treat them like children don't you Treville...they are just as Rochefort says...toy soldiers."

Aramis and Athos exchanged glances as the man sneered.

Treville turned to face the man. "When I want your opinion I will ask for it...until then just keep your mouth shut...do you understand...my men are worth a thousand of one of the red guard."

Surel sat back against the wall and smirked. I wonder did Rochefort really drown in that freezing river. If I know him, he would have fought tooth and nail to survive and avenge this lot.

That moment the men looked towards the door as they heard the sound of horses snorting.

Athos grabbed his pistol as did Treville, Aramis also picked up his pistol from the floor and sat with it aimed towards the door.

"It is probably Porthos and d'Artagnan." commented Athos as he walked to the door."

"Well they were bloody fast then if it is." added Treville."

Athos slowly opened it and peered out. Sure enough it was his two friends returning from the village. He smiled as he watched them dismount and grab their saddlebags.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

 **Royal Palace**

 **Paris.**

"My dear you do look rather pale, are you unwell? asked Louis as he glanced at his wife.

The queen was sitting at the dinner table as she forced food into her mouth.

She had not felt herself for a few days now and the last thing she needed right now was a thousand questions from her husband when all you really wanted to do was rest.

"If you will excuse me Louis...but I think I may take some rest. I will be fine after a few hours."

"I shall have Doctor Lemay summoned at once my dear...I will not have you suffer in silence."

Anne had stood. "Please Louis I will be fine with a little rest...I did not sleep well in the night...I do not require a physician."

Louis watched her. "If you feel unwell after a rest...I will insist on a visit from Doctor Lemay."

Anne forced a smile. "Very well...but that will not be necessary."

Louis watched her go. He poured himself more wine and drank.

xxxxx

Anne sat on her bed. Her lady in waiting helped her out of her dress and corset. Her night gown was placed over her head and tied at the back.

"Can I get your majesty anything else." asked her lady in waiting.

Anne shook her head as she sat back on her bad. "No thank you Celest...that will be all."

Celest curtseyed and left the chamber. She closed the door behind her and nearly collided with Constance as she came around the corner.

Constance was carrying gowns that belonged to the queen.

"OOOOOPPS...she shrieked. Practically dropping them to the floor.

Celsest smiled. " I apologise Constance...I should not be rushing around so rapidly."

"Do not fret...do you know if the queen has left the dining chamber?

Celest nodded. "Yes she is resting...she feels unwell...I have just left her chambers."

Constance looked at her concerned. "Really what is it that ails her.?

Celest shook her head. "Not certain...maybe she is developing a chill."

Constance knew the queen was not one for becomming ill. She has always stayed in good health.

"I will look in on her Celest...if you do not mind?

Celest bowed her head. "Of course not Constance...maybe she will tell you of what ails her."

She turned to go. "I bid you good day."

Constance nodded and the two women parted and went their seperate ways.

Constance was deep in thought and concern for the queen as she made her way down the passage towards Anne's chambers.

xx

Anne opened her eyes and sat up in bed. She felt rather incomfortable and wet, her stomach had started to become painful. She slowly pushed back her blankets and gasped aloud at the sight. She was bleeding badly, the hemline of her night gown had turned scarlet.

That second Constance entered making Anne cover herself up before the young woman noticed.

Constance stared at her royal friend with concern, she knew something was not right. She had never seen her look quite so pale before. The queen was very fair but this was something more this was a strange pale, something was very wrong.

"Your majesty what ails you so? she asked with tension in her voice.

Anne glanced up at her friend. She knew she needed help and Constance was indeed a close confidante.

"Constance I am bleeding badly." she murmered pushing the blankets from her body. "I think I may have miscarried."

Constance's eyed widened with shock. "Dear God...I shall summon Doctor Lemay at once."

Constance rushed to the door and yelled to one of the guards. "Summon Doctor Lemay at haste...the queen is unwell."

The guard nodded and rushed down the passage.

Constance turned to the second guard. " Fetch the king...quickly." she ordered.

She rushed back into the chamber. Anne was beginning to tremble. Constance knew it was shock of the blood loss. She wasn't even aware the queen was with child. Distressing thoughts started to run through her head as she watched her friend.

Constance placed two large pillows underneath Anne's legs and got her comfortable.

"This will help you your majesty...I have seen Doctor Lemay do this with other women when they lose blood."

Anne was too weak to argue. She just let the young woman do what she had to.

That moment the king rushed into the chamber. His face was full of despair as he glared at his wife.

Constance curtseyed. "I have summoned Doctor Lemay your majesty...he should be here very soon."

Louis was by Anne's side in seconds. He had noticed the blood on the bed linens.

"Prey tell me what is happening my dear." he asked almost in tears.

Anne was still trembling and breathing hard. "I do believe I have miscarried Louis...I ...

Anne passed out...

Louis glanced at Constance. Tears had started to stream down his face. He was a loss for words.

"She had passed out with the loss of blood your majesty, I'm certain she will be fine.

Doctor Lemay is an excellent medic she will be in good hands," murmered Constance as she dabbed the queens face of persperation.

The king wandered over to the window and looked out at the snowy ground. He felt a sudden seething anger inside, it had to be his! It cannot be mine...she has not let me near her since that rat raped her...Dear God! I want him dead.

He turned back and stared at his wife's friend, he had to vent at someone.

"This is Gods way of getting rid of that devil child she conceived when Rochefort raped her. I am glad this has happened...I do now want any part of him in our lives." he ranted with rage.

Constance stood and watched as the man seethed with anger. She almost wanted to agree with him but on the other hand she was concerned right now for her friend. Maybe those thoughts in her head were right afterall.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

 **La Vene Forest**

Aramis sat drinking one of the concoctions that Porthos had mixed for him. "Not bad really...it has a fine taste to it." said the marksman as he drank.

"We found this alchemist...he was most helpful." commented d'Artagnan. "We told him of your cough and what had happened to you so he mixed a few herbs and stuff together."

"And there is this balm to rub on your chest." growled Porthos as he took off the lid of the tin and sniffed at it." He grimaced and gasped. "Huhh that stinks like I don't know what. It may put the ladies off my friend."

Everyone laughed aloud as the big man spoke.

"Well if it is going to heal our friend...it can smell as much as it wants." remarked Athos.

"How do you actually feel Aramis and tell me the truth son." said Treville as he joined his men around Aramis as he sat up on his bed roll.

"I am fine captain...I keep telling you all...please believe me...I am fit to ride...you are all fussing like mother hens."

Athos felt the marksmans forehead and nodded. "Well there is no sign of fever and that cough seems to be subsiding."

Aramis smiled. "Like I say my friends I am quite well. Besides Athos you also went into that freezing water...maybe you should drink some of this delicious tea. He said patting his brother on the shoulder.

"I am fine mon ami...I was in the water minutes compared to you." replied the swordsman.

"Very well...we will ride for Paris on the morrow men. Just one more night in here will not harm." stated Treville.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

 **Versailles**

 **Three hours ride from Paris.**

 **Tall Trees Inn.**

The serving girl carried the tray up the stairs and walked down the passage she knocked on the door.

"Come in." said the voice.

The girl entered and placed down the tray. She poured the warmed ale into a cup and handed it to the man.

"I have fetched you some hot broth...that will help you with the chill you have developed. I do hope the bath was not too hot monsieur."

The man stared up at her. "The bath was fine...everything is fine...you can leave me now...if I require anything else I shall ask."

The girl bowed her head. "Of course monsieur...I bid you good night." she turned on her heel and left the room.

The man lifted his head and watched her close the door behind herself. A smirk developed into a grin as he spooned up some hot broth and ate it. That tastes good and I am well rested and warmed. Now I can find those bastards one more time and kill each one in turn...and they won't see me coming.

The man caught his glance in the looking glass. He looked better and felt better. Yes I am strong again he whispered to himself as he looked at his own reflection. Comte de Rochefort smiled back at him and laughed aloud.

 **To be continued...Please Review...it means alot. x**

 **Hi Guys,**

 **Thank you for the reviews. Love them all so much. You are so kind.**

 **I have noticed new readers. Welcome! I really hope you enjoy the ride.**

 **Hope to update soon.**

 **Thanks again**

 **Pippa xxxxx**


	27. Chapter 27

**No Mercy Chapter Twenty Seven.**

 **La Vene Forest.**

The musketeers had been riding since dawn and had made good progress. Aramis had been ordered to wear an extra layer of clothing by Treville and his brothers. The marksman had not bothered to even argue knowing he was in a no win situation.

The snow had subsided and the frost had slowly began to drip from the trees, the men had noticed that it had warmed up slightly making it look like a thaw was slowly taking place.

They had made one stop to water the horses and make sure Aramis had a hot drink of the tea to drink.

"Im glad you are using that chest balm mon ami." grinned Porthos as he rode next to his friend.

Aramis smiled as he glanced to his right. "How do you know I have used it...It may have slipped my mind."

Porthos laughed aloud. "Because I can bloody smell the stuff from here...it stinks."

Aramis pulled a face and gave him a wry smile. He started to cough again.

"You did that! making me laugh." coughed the marksman.

Athos turned in his saddle. "Are you alright mon ami.?

Aramis nodded. "I am fine Athos...It's his fault...He said I stink."

Athos smiled. "Leave him be...you big bully!

Porthos guffawed with a growl. His laughter reverberated around the trees.

Surel was watching the musketeers as they laughed and joked with one another.

"You wont be laughing when Rochefort emerges again." he snarled. "I would be in hiding if I was one of you. There is know telling what he may do...I know him...he has evil tendencies."

" Really...I would never have guessed." responded Athos in sardonic tones.

"But you are not one of us are you? you bastard traitor...and as for Rochefort...he is well dead." growled Porthos.

Surel started to chuckle.

"Shut your mouth Surel...otherwise I may throw you in the Seine." commented Treville as he rode. "Never to be seen again."

"The king may even grant me some clemency afterall Treville...especially when I inform him that I aided you in what he was planning."

"All for your own good...thinking the king would take pity on you...I would say that was rather inconsiderate of you Surel." added Athos with a snigger.

Surel glared at them as he rode tethered to his saddle. Rochefort was right about this lot...they are bastards. Each and everyone of them.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

 **Royal Palace**

 **Paris.**

Doctor Lamey had brought along his nurses to clean and change the bed ready for the queen who was taking a warm salt bath to cleanse herself of the blood that had stained her body. They had helped the young royal back to her chamber and dressed her in a fresh night gown.

Anne was resting with Constance sat at her side. "How are you feeling your majesty." she asked.

Constance knew in her mind that the child she had lost had to be Rochefort's...she had confided in her that she had never let the king near her since the anguish of the rape.

The queen turned slowly to look at her friend, tears were in her eyes as she whimpered. " Louis cannot bare to look at me Constance...he blames me for this I know he does."

Constance grasped her hand in her own. "How can you say that your majesty...this is not your fault...that man raped you...there was nothing you could do to stop him...he is evil."

That moment Doctor Lemay returned to the royal chamber accompanied by Louis.

Constance stood and bowed her head. Louis waved his hand for her to sit back down.

Lemay felt her forehead. "I am sorry for your loss your majesty...I have told the scullery cook to fetch you plenty of meat stews and vegatables...you will feel alot stronger in three to four days time. But in the meantime I want you to rest as much as possible...you lost a large amount of blood. It will help to keep your legs well elevated for a day or so."

"She will Lemay...do not fret...I will make sure she does." commented Louis. "She will not move from this bed. I will make certain of that."

Doctor Lemay closed his medical bag and turned to Anne. "I bid you good day your majesty...I am certain Constance will be here for you. Please do not hesitate to summon me if needs be."

Anne turned her pale face to look at him. "Thank you doctor." she murmered.

The king followed Lemay out of the chamber. " I thank you Lemay...you are an excellent physician. You do know that this was Gods doing do you not?

Lemay stared in awe at his king. " But why would that be your majesty?

Louis face changed as he glanced at the medic. "Because that traitor Rochefort forced himself on her...that is why. The child was not mine...it would have been a devil child...so this is a good thing."

Lemay was lost for words as he watched Louis seeth with anger. "I am sorry for that your majesty...I was not aware her majesty had befallen such brutality."

"I do hope we never speak of it again Lemay...I am praying the musketeers will return soon with him...so he can be executed."

Lemay nodded. "Indeed your majesty indeed. If I may say he is nothing more than a brute and a scoundrel."

Louis nodded. "He will pay...I will make certain of it."

The doctor bowed his head. "Your majesty...I bid you good day."

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

 **La Vene Forest.**

 **Approach to Paris.**

The snow had continued to slowly thaw as the green of the forest ground showed through the white covering. The trees still dripped as the frost melted, even parts of the river had patches of ice that had broken away from the surface enabling the mallards to actually feed.

The musketeers had ridden at a steady pace and had made just a few stops to give Aramis his tea and water the horses. The marksman had told Treville that he was alot better and he would be fine to carry on until his brothers intervened and told him that on this occasion it was them that told him what was better for him to which the ailing musketeer accepted knowing he was out numbered.

xx

It was an hours ride from Paris when on the suggestion of Athos, Treville had ordered Porthos and d'Artagnan to ride on ahead and have the infirmary made ready for Aramis.

He has also ordered his men to inform Marcel or Perez to let the king know of his pending arrival but not to mention anything about Rochefort until he spoke with his majersty himself. Something Treville was actually dreading.

xxxxx

 **Musketeer Garrison**

 **Paris.**

Elroy and Henri rushed to take the horses as Treville, Athos and Aramis rode through the gates of the garrison.

Porthos and d'Artagnan also emerged from the building on hearing the horses hooves.

Other cadets watched as the riders dismounted and chattered among each other at seeing the inseperables arrive back in one piece.

Treville gestured to Lucca and Duvel to have Surel locked in one of the garrison cells until they knew the mans fate. The musketeers nodded the order and unclasped the chains from the mans saddle and started to lead him away.

"And though it breaks my heart to say it. "Make sure he is given some food and drink." added the musketeer captain.

"Yes Sir." answered Lucca as the two men carried on their walk to the cells.

Athos put a hand on Aramis's shoulder. "Come my friend...lets get you to the bath chambers and get you cleaned up.

"Yeah and there is a warm bed waiting for you brother." added Porthos.

"And not forgetting the delicious chicken stew Serge has got simmering for you." said d'Artagnan leaning on Porthos' shoulder.

Aramis smiled with emotion as he looked at his brothers in turn. He was overcome by the amount of care he was receiving from each and everyone of them.

Porthos turned to Treville. "I sent Marcel to inform the king captain...he left soon as we arrived...he should return soon."

Treville nodded. "Good...I will probably be summoned when he learns we are back...in the meantime boys, you all get cleaned up and get something to eat. I will be in my office if you need me."

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

 **Royal Palace**

 **Throne Room.**

Like he had told his men. Captain Treville had been summoned to the palace as soon as the king learned of his return. The musketeer captain didn't even get a chance to eat or refresh himself before Marcel had returned to the garrison and informed his captain that the king had summoned him with upmost importence.

xx

Louis paced the floor as Treville glanced up at the ceiling taking in the ranting of the king.

"You mean to tell me...that he escaped and ended up dead at the bottom of the Seine? Can I not trust your men to do anything Treville? he roared. His rantings reverberated of the walls of the chamber.

"Your majesty I almost lost one of my men in this travesty...it was unfortunate that Rochefort escaped I know that...but he is no more...surly that is all that matters in the curcumstances."

Louis turned sharply his long tresses shawling his shoulders. "That Treville is not the point...he was to be executed in front of myself, the queen and other nobles and courtiers. Gaston is still imprisoned in the Bastille awaiting execution. As are three of those vanguard scoundrels."

Louis started to pace again and glanced at Treville.

"I take it you actually apprehended Surel in all of this?" he added.

"Yes Sire...he is locked in one of the garrison cells as we speak."

"So you got something right then?" seethed Louis.

"It may have escaped your majesties memory buy I myself lost good musketeers in this seige and have yet to have their funerals.

Louis stopped pacing his face scarlet. "How dare you speak to me in that tone Treville...

...I apologise Sire...it has been along few days...my men are exhausted...and ...

"Silence...you are excused...we will speak on the morrow."

Treville bowed his head. "Your majetsy." he turned on his heel and left the throne room. Leaving Louis watch him go, his face full of anger and remorse at the same time.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

 **The Musketeer Garrison.**

"That bath was wonderful." said Aramis dreamily as he finished the last bit of stew and placed down his bowl. He sat back and looked around him.

The marksman was tucked up in one of the infirmary beds surrounded by his brothers.

"Well you certainly smell better." grinned Porthos making a sniffing noise with his nose towards his friend.

Aramis laughed. "Well I'm glad to hear it mon ami...you know I'm partial to lavender water...it attracts the fairer sex you know."

Athos rolled his eyes as he poured out wine into each of his brothers goblets.

"I wonder how the king took the news of Rochefort's escape." asked the swordsman around the room.

d'Artagnan took the goblet from Athos. "I doubt he was much pleased my friend...we all know he likes nothing better than to make a spectical of everything."

"Yeah especially a traitor." added Porthos. "I feel quite sorry for the captain."

That moment the door opened and Constance walked in. "Ahhh I heard you were all back...I seen Marcel at the palace. I thought I would fetch you all your clean linens...Elloise is down with sickness."

"Constance...how good it is to see you again." smiled d'Artagnan. "I hope you are well."

Constance looked at each man, before resting her eyes on Aramis. "What happened to you."

Before the marksman could answer. Porthos jumped in quickly. "He decided to take a walk on a frozen Seine and ended up falling in." he growled.

Aramis glanced at the big man. "What he means Constance is Rochefort escaped and we went after him...I thought the ice was strong enough but alas...you know the rest."

Constance suddenly slapped Porthos around the head with the back of her hand.

The others laughed as the big man grimaced and made a face of bewilderment.

"And you stop telling fibs...he could have drowned! She turned to the marksman.

"Dear Lord...how did you get out?

Aramis put his arm on Athos' shoulder and squeezed. "Athos is my guardian angel...he saved my life."

"Good for you Athos." she said.

The swordsman gave his friend a wry smile and drank back some wine and looked at the young woman.

"How is the queen after that attack on her by that snake Rochefort." he asked.

Constance's face changed as she looked at the men. "What is is Constance? asked d'Artagnan as he glanced at the others.

Constance was evidently distressed. The men could see that in her face as they waited for an answer. The young woman lifted her head and looked at them.

d'Artagnan stared into her face. "Constance?

"I should not be speaking of this...but I am certain you will learn of it in the coming days."

"The queen miscarried...the king says its for the best...because apparently it was not his...it was Rochefort's."

The musketeers all exchanged glances with one another as she spoke.

"Bloody hell...thats awful." said Porthos with feeling.

"Dear God! gasped Aramis. The marksman took out his crucifix and kissed it.

"How can the king be certain it is Rocheforts child." asked d'Aratgnan glancing around his company of brothers.

Constance put down the linens on a spare bed and staightened Aramis' blankets.

"I have said too much as it is...I should get back to the palace." she said anxiously.

d'Artagnan stood instantly. "Come...I will ride with you."

"No d'Artagnan...I will be fine alone...you stay here...make certain Aramis is eating plenty of hot stews and vegatables."

He nodded and smiled.

The others watched as the young Gascon turned back into the room and poured himself some wine.

"She is worried about the queen mon ami...nothing else...you can tell she adores the ground you walk on." chuckled Porthos as he ruffled the boys hair.

d'Artagnan cowered back and slapped the big mans hands, making him laugh even more.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

 **Versailles**

 **Chateau de La Mar:**

 **Residence of Marquis of Versailles.**

The old man stirred across the table at his nephew. "Why are you here now Rochefort...you only come out of hiding when you want something for yourself." he croaked gesturing to his yeoman to fill his goblet with wine.

Rochefort smirked across at his uncle. "Come now dear uncle...I was passing through Versailles and just had to pay a visit."

"Do not lie to me...I know you better than yourself...You are your father's son alright. Why are you really here? the old man seethed.

Rochefort sipped his wine and ate some olives. He was the only person living who could speak in that tone to him. Anyone else would have been struck down where they stood.

"I am in need of your assistance dear uncle...I need one of your many disguises."

The Marquis drank his wine and eyed the youger man. " May I ask as to who is going to benefit from you becoming someone else.?

Rochefort grinned and ate some cheese. "The musketeers...they have killed my betrothed who was with child...you were about to become a great uncle...but alas it was not to be."

The marquis glared. "WHAT? the musketeers killed a woman...who was carrying your child...Dear God...WHY?

"They have been plaguing me for months uncle...they believe me to be a spy for Spain...that is just not true...but Treville will not have it."

"I do hope you are not lying to me boy!" croaked the Marquis with raised brows.

"I would never lie to you dear uncle...never...you are my family."

"I cannot believe I am hearing such barbaric deeds... I was informed that the musketeers were men of honour.

Rochefort began to fake his own tears as he snorted and sniffed into his hands.

"That is what they want you to believe uncle...they are nothing more than cold blooded killers...I myself have felt distressed since they killed my betrothed...I still have nightmares about the whole saga."

The Marquis had stood and put a hand on his nephews shoulder. "Do not fret nephew...I will aid you in this disguise...what do you plan to do?

Rochefort used a hankerchief and wiped his eyes. "I will avenge each one in turn...the disguise will help me do that. They will not see me coming."

The Marquis nodded his understanding. "My man will aid you in the disguise...the musketeers will not recognise you when he has finished with you."

Rochefort stood and embraced the old man. "Thank you uncle." he said with a smirk developing on his face.

xx

Comte de Rochefort sat in front of the mirror as the man slowly brushed the dye into his hair. "What is this mixture you have made?" he asked as he watched the man.

"It is crushed leaves from the walnut tree and mulberry bush. I keep a good supply in my celler...it keeps them fresh in the cold."

How long will it stay that colour? I do not want to look like a court jester man."

"I will leave it overnight...on the morrow we will wash it off and your hair will be darker...trust me...I have changed many a French ladies look with my methods."

Rochefort glared. "But I am not one of those whores.."

The man laughed aloud making Rochefort shoot him a glare. The man suddenly realised this was not a man with a personality and to just do as he asked. Afterall he was the Marquis' nephew.

"Would you like me to make you a beard...I can fix it to your face as if it were real.?

Rochefort smiled into the mirror. "I want the full works...I do not want to be recognised by anyone...do you hear me...anyone?

The man raised his brows and nodded. "Why of course dear Comte"

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

 **To be continued...**

 **Hi Guys,**

 **Thank you for your lovely reveiws. Love them!**

 **Glad you are all enjoying the story.**

 **Well do you think Rochefort will succeed with his vengence against the mukseteers?**

 **I hope to update ASAP!**


	28. Chapter 28

**No Mercy Chapter Twenty Eight.**

 **Paris.**

 **Three Days Later.**

In the days that followed, the funerals had taken place for the victims of the brutal attacks that had occured by the evil gang called the Vanguards. The farming families had been layed to rest in the garden of St. Benedicks Chapel on the order of King Louis. The king himself attended the funerals as did Captain Treville and his men. The day before had seen the funerals of the Red Guards takening place in their own regimental cemetery also attended by the king.

xx

That afternoon the same day the bodies of the dead musketeers were taken to the resting place of the regiment. Each coffin was adorned in the familiar Fleur de Lys insignia.

The musketeers stood on a row wearing their famous blue cloaks, their heads bowed as Father Francine uttered prayers.

Aramis felt a lump in his throat as he noticed Madame de Arlus weep for her husband, her small child stood next to her staring at his fathers coffin. Madame de Marin wept openly with sobs catching her breath. The whole situation was as sad as it got.

d'Artagnan felt his own tears trying to spill over. He bowed his head as he heard the woman weep. Why did they have to die like that, what had it solved nothing, just a gang wanting to take control of the country...but why kill for it...it didn't make any sense.

Athos watched as the coffins were lowered into the ground. The soft tones of Father Francine as he carried on with his prayers. Four young musketeers dead and gone in an instant. And all for what.

Porthos swallowed hard as he stiffled his tears. This should not be happing...they had done no harm to anyone...just in the wrong place at the wrong time. Bloody good men aswell.

Father Francine carried on as he said the names of the dead musketeers. Nicolas, Arlus, Denis, Marin, Hewber, Alain, Toby, Rudi and Laurant.

xxxxx

 **Versailles**

 **Chateau de La Mar**

 **Residence of Marquis of Versailles.**

The marquis glanced up from his book as the door to his chamber opened. The old man stared in awe at the figure in front of him. Tall with dark shoulder length hair and beard. Brown doublet and breeches. His boots cleaned and polished. He paraded himself in front of the Marquis.

"Well dear uncle...do you not concur that I in fact I look...how should I put it rather debonair.?

The Marquise smirked. " Well you do not look like your former self nephew I grant you that...you must try and disguise your voice somewhat...that is the only thing that gives you away."

Rochefort stood infront of the looking glass and smiled at his reflection. "Indeed...I will...when the time comes. But in the mean time I was hoping you could loan me a horse." He continued to fasten his doublet half way up his chest and fix the frills on his shirt sleeve.

"You know where the stable is...Seb will aid your choice of beast."

Rochefort bowed his head and smiled.

"I have a new title for you nephew." said the Marquis putting his book on the table and standing.

He walked over to his writing desk and picked up a parchment and seal. He held it out to Rochefort who smiled as he took it.

"Count of Toulouse...how can I ever thank you uncle...this is splendid...I will never forget your generosity...I am most humbled by it.

The marquise laughed. "The old count died three years ago leaving no family, he was never married and left his estate to me...I being his friend and confidante...the title became dissolved. You will become his long lost relative.

Rochefort grinned as he inspected his new beard in the mirror. "I see...we cannot have such a title going to waste now can we?

The marquis gestured to his yeoman. "Ask Seb to have ready my nephews saddle and supplies." he ordered. "And I want the carriage cleaned and prepared for travel.

The yeoman bowed his head. "Certainly Marquis".

Rochefort smirked. A carriage hey...I shall arrive in splendor.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

 **Royal Palace**

 **Paris.**

The musketeers had returned back to palace duty now that everything seemed to be back to normal after the siege. Workers had toiled through days and nights to rebuild certain damaged parts of the royal residence. Even the ornate floors had been cleaned and polished and new doors now adorned the chambers.

"It looks like new again." growled Porthos as he scanned around the royal walls.

"Yeah...and I would say too much damn polish on this floor." added d'Artagnan as he nearly lost his footing making the other chuckle.

That moment the large ornate doors opened and the king rushed in. He approached his throne.

The musketeers bowed in unison.

Louis eyed the men. "I trust you are all fighting fit again musketeers." he smiled with a titter.

"My men are ready for duty your majesty." answered Treville glancing at his men.

Louis smiled. "Excellent! Excellent!...tell me Aramis how are you after your freezing cold swim?

The king seemed joyful today for some reason. Thought Treville as he heeded what the royal had asked Aramis.

Aramis bowed once again. "I am feeling fine your majesty...all thanks to my friends and comrades here." he said.

Louis glanced at Athos. "I hear you are quite the hero Athos...you saved your friends life.?

The swordsman also bowed. "Aramis would have done exactly the same for me your majesty...I am just pleased he is still in the land of the living."

Louis chuckled. " You are too modest Athos. I am so pleased that scoundrel Rochefort is dead...it was just a damn pity we couldn't watch him hang."

Louis turned to Treville suddenly changing the subject. "I am expecting a visit from my brother-in-law King Philip of Spain and his wife Elisabeth...they will arrive on the morrow Treville...so I am going to need all your men here at the palace...he was distressed to learn of the queens' anguish these past days."

Treville bowed his head. "Of course your majesty.

"I thought we would have a soiree." He smiled his toothy grin and chuckled.

"I have invited many dignitaries Treville so I need everyone on their guard."

"Indeed Sire."

"May I ask if the queen will be attending Sire? asked the musketeer captain.

Louis raised his brows and nodded. "The queen is feeling somewhat better...she may attend...we will see."

"If I can have a list of guests Sire that would be very helpful. Then I can organise my men."

"Certainly I will have one sent to you in due course."

"Thank you Sire."

"You are excused musketeers." said Louis. "Treville you will remain whilst I have one of my courtiers fetch that list.

Treville signalled to his men to go.

The musketeers bowed and left the chamber.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"Bloody hell...as if the queen wants all this fuss when she is not feeling herself." murmered Porthos as the men walked down the passage.

"Yeah I agree...I thought the same thing when the king mentioned it." commented Aramis.

"We all know he likes a spetical...I am certain Doctor Lemay knows of the soiree...and has advised her well.." said Athos.

"Mmmmm maybe...might do her good anyway." added d'Artagnan as they walked.

That moment they all turned as Treville caught his men up. "There are not as many as I expected boys...I count six a couple of Comtes and a Baron and a count." he handed the list to Athos.

"I would have thought he'd have had enough excitment for one week, without having a soiree for this lot." murmered Athos as he scanned the list.

Treville smiled slightly. "You know the king...anything for a exhibition."

"Anyone we know on that list Athos." asked Porthos looking over the swordmans shoulder as he read it.

Athos shook his head. "I've heard of Comte de Leons and Baron Chinelle." he read out to the others. "Do not know Masquis Peron or Count of Toulouse." he answered.

"I was not aware that Toulouse had a count. "remarked d'Artagnan.

Porthos chuckled out loud. "Well they do now." he said patting the young man on the shoulder.

The others smiled and carried on down the passage.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

A day later King Philip and Elisabeth arrived at the palace surrounded by their own guard and and a couple of ladies in waiting. The king had his own valet and confidante.

Porthos and Athos stood on sentry duty at one end of the great hall as did d'Artagnan and Aramis at the other as the royal party arrived.

The huge doors opened as Louis walked in with an elegant gait about him. Athos watched him knowing the king relished such attention on him. His teeth gleaming white as he paced towards his brother-in-law. The two men kissed each other on both cheeks. Elisabeth embraced him and smiled.

"It is wonderful to see you brother-in-law...I trust you had a somewhat delightful journey? asked Louis with a grin.

Philip smiled. "It was rather fatiguing Louis...but I am certain Elisabeth and I will be fine after a short rest."

"Indeed! Indeed! I insist you rest at once...we can eat later.

"Tell me Louis how is Anne...we have been fretting somewhat since we found out what had happened. asked Elisabeth.

Louis smiled. "She is fine...the doctor is pleased with her progress. She will join us later."

Louis gestered one of the servants. "Take my guests to their chambers at once...they are in need of rest."

The servant bowed. "Yes your majesty."

Philip turned to Louis. "We will speak later Louis...I will look forward to it."

Louis grinned.

xxxxx

 **Royal Palace**

 **Next Evening**.

Dignatries had started to arrive at the palace. The great hall had been adorned with decoration. The large table looked ready for a feast as servants and cooks fussed around with different dishes made to the kings speciality and tastes. Four men stood in a row playing the Lute as the guests emerged.

The Kings equerry stood at the main doors introducing the nobility that arrived. Ladies stood in groups gossiping and tittering behind their ornate fans.

Aramis and Porthos stood next to each other as the dignatries arrived. "It would seem the king has invited half of France by the look of this lot." murmered the streetfighter.

Aramis raised his brows as he watched the people meander around the hall. " Indeed...it is turning into quite the spetical."

Porthos glanced at his friend as he noticed a couple of ladies eyeing the two men up. Aramis was smiling at them making the women giggle.

"Do you really have to encourage them mon ami...we are on duty." whispered Porthos as he scanned the chamber.

Aramis smiled and glanced at his friend. "Just being friendly my freind...there are many pretty faces lighting up the chamber tonight."

That moment the equerry announced Baron Chinelle and his wife, who were then followed by Marquis Peron and his entourage.

Louis's face was gleaming in delight as he welcomed his guests one by one.

The kings voice reverberated and bounced off the walls as he welcomed the nobilities.

At the other end of the main hall Athos and d'Artagnan stood watching as people laughed and chatted with one another. Different groups eyeing each other up.

"I do not see the queen anywhere." murmered d'Artagnan shooting a glance at Athos.

The swordsman carried on watching different people as he answered. " Maybe she is not feeling up to such a gathering as this one."

The two men stood to attention as King Philip of Spain was announced along with his wife Elisabeth.

Everyone in the chamber bowed as the couple walked in smiling and enjoying the moment.

"I wonder how long this soiree will continue for." d'Artagnan murmered as he scanned the room.

"I have known them to last until the early hours of the mourn mon ami." replied Athos.

d'Artganan glanced at his friend and winced. "Dear God." he whispered making the swordsman grin slightly.

xx

"Do you reckon the king will allow us to 'ave any of this delicious food." muttered Porthos as he looked towards the table filled with a variety of different dishes.

"Trust you to be thinking of your stomach." replied Aramis following his friends gaze.

That moment Treville joined his two men. "How is everything...is everyone here yet?

"I do believe there are a few more to arrive captain...I overheard the kings equerry say so. answered Aramis.

Treville nodded. "Seems to be going well I must say."

"Looking at all that food is doing things to my stomach captain." murmered Porthos. Making Aramis stifle a chuckle.

Treville grinned. " I have put Marcel and Lucca on the rear entrance, Jonel and Jacque are in the gardens.."

That moment more guests were announced. Comte de Leons and his wife slowly entered the hall, as usual were met by King Louis and King Philip.

"I will go and check on Athos and d'Artagnan." said Treville as he started to walk away.

xxxxx

The carriage was ridden up towards the main entrance and came to a stop as his uncle's footmen opened the carriage door for him.

He glanced into the doorway noticing two musketeers, but they were not the bastards he wanted. Never mind they are bound to be here somewhere and besides I want to extend my satisfaction of seeing each and every one of them suffer, I have got ample time ahead of me to perform my scheme.

This is it I am about to enter the palace once again and not a soul will know it is me. Oh look I do believe I see Porthos amd Aramis standing at the main door. Yes it is them.

The equerry stood and announced. "Your majesties, your graces ladies and gentlemen. The Count of Toulouse."

A few ladies and gentlemen at the front bowed their heads as he flounced past them.

Just keep walking, everyone is looking in my direction. Yes but it is impossible for them to see through the disguise. Oh look Louis is approaching...do not forget your voice change.

Louis was beaming. "My dear count...it is a pleasure to meet you. Prey tell me are you alone?

"The pleasure is all mine your majesty and yes I am alone. The countess is indeed laid up with the fever, I am certain she will recover at haste."

Porthos and Aramis did not even give me a second glance...I am just another noble guest to them. The disguise is truly splendid.

Louis smiled. "How unfortunate the countess cannot attend. But do not fret I am certian you will enjoy my guests as I am."

Rochefort smirked and bowed his head. "Indeed Sire...I intend to enjoy every minute within your humble residence.

So the voice is working also...they have not got any indication it is me. How wonderful. I am going to enjoy every minute of my stay.

 **To be continued...**

 **Hi Guys,**

 **Had already written the next chapter I just needed to edit a few little things.**

 **I hope you are all still enjoying the story. I hope to update soon.**

 **Thanking you all.**

 **Pippa xxxx**


	29. Chapter 29

**No Mercy Chapter Twenty Nine.**

 **Royal Palace.**

The soiree continued as the evening became the early hours. The amount of guests had slowly started to dwindle down. Footmen waited for their masters as they entered and left the palace within their ornate carriages.

Rochefort continued with his masquerade as he sat amongst nobles and dignatries. He sudddenly pricked up his ears as he heard the king talk of his favourite pastime. Hunting! and Shooting!

"Forgive me your majesty...I am also a keen hunter...I thrive on a good days hunt for stag and the likes." he smirked. "I used to hunt with my late uncle...he taught my all I know...I cannot think of anything more exilarating and passionate."

Louis smiled and turned to the count. "Really! that is wonderful...It is difficult to find such a person with the same enthusiasm as myself. We must go hunting together my dear count...how about on the morrow?

Oh how gullible is this idiot king. I cannot believe how totally easy it is to fool him and his imbecile regiment.

"Indeed your majesty that would be splendid...but alas I have my carriage to take me back to Toulouse...it would mean me finding rooms for the night in your beautiful Paris."

Louis sipped wine form his goblet and put a hand on Rochefort's shoulder. "Nonsense count...you will take rooms within the palace...I insist...you will stay as my guest and friend. Unless of course you have to get back to the ailing countess?

Rochefort smiled. " How can I refuse such hospitality your majesty...you are most generous. Do not fret for my wife...she has plenty of her ladies taking care of her...she will be fine."

"That settles it then man...you will stay as long as necessary." answered Louis practically leaping with glee as he walked with the so called count.

xx

Porthos had watched as guests chatted and walked in small groups towards the main entrance to pick up their carriages.

King Philip and King Louis thanked them for attending. Promising that they should do all this again another day.

"Wish they would make haste...I am ready for my bed." murmered the big man stifling a yawn.

Aramis smiled. "Mmmmm...I fancy a night cap after this mon ami...what about you? I shall ask Athos and d'Artagnan."

Porthos glanced at the marksman. "Yeah...why not".

xx

The grand hall was now practically empty. Just the remains of the feast lay on the table along with empty ewers that had contained fine wine's from all over France.

Louis emerged from the entrance saying his goodbys with Philip and the count at his side. He gestured to his servants to have chambers prepared for the count who would be staying at the palace as his guest.

Rochefort smirked at that as he caught the eye of Athos as he stood next to d'Artagnan. Well well...he did not even flinch...the musketeer lieutenant did not even know me...I am going to enjoy this stay in the palace...it will give me a chance to do what it takes to get rid of each and every one of them.

The musketeers watched as their captain spoke with the king for a few minutes before joining them.

He gestured Aramis and Porthos over from the far side of the hall. Both musketeers walked towards them. Their booted steps echoing around the chamber.

Rochefort eyed the two men as they walked. Chatting to one another and laughing.

You won't be laughing when I have finished with you all...you bastards...you will be screaming for mercy.

He was suddenly shook from his reverie as one of the servants bowed in front of him.

"Your chambers are ready Count...if you will follow me."

Rochefort glanced at the man and grinned. "Why of course...lead the way."

xx

Treville turned to his men. "The king is going on a hunt on the morrow with the Count of Toulouse. I am going to need you to attend...he is making a day of it apparently with food and ale."

"So he has a new playmate? murmered d'Artagnan.

"You all know how he enjoys his shooting and hunting." commented Treville.

"There is something about that count...I do not know what...why is he suddenly his confidant and bosom friend." asked Athos.

"You know the king my friend...look how easy he took a liking to Cardinal Richelieu and even Rochefort when they first arrived." commented Porthos.. "This count seems to have alot in common with our dear monarch."

"Who cares as long as it keeps the king off our backs." answered Treville. "Anyway men you can stand down...get yourselves back to the garrison, I will see you on the morrow."

Aramis smiled as he put an arm each around Athos and d'Artagnan. "Come my friends lets have out own soiree in my rooms."

Athos nodded slightly as Aramis led them down the passage.

Porthos growled a chuckle.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

 **Guest Chambers**

 **Royal Palace.**

Rochefort wandered around his chamber. The candelabra's burned in every corner of the room. He paused and sat at the dressing stand. He slowy looked up at his reflection and grinned at himself as he checked his beard and hair, as well as the few touches of skin paint to make himself look paler. Rochefort opened the tiny trunk carrying his attire and took out the small pouch that contained his face paint. He put it down on the table top, there it would stay until morning arose.

He sat back in his chair and poured out some wine. He sipped and looked again at his reflection. Yes indeed...he had been given another chance to achieve his vengence.

xxxxx

 **Royal Bed Chambers**

 **Palace.**

"I do hope you feel better on the morrow my dear. You will become somewhat of a hermit if you stay indoors for much longer." said Louis as he joined his wife in the large bed.

The Queen was sat reading. She glanced up as Louis spoke. "Forgive me Louis...but I want to feel my upmost best when I meet people...not an ailing meek woman." she replied.

"Well tomorrow I will be accompanied by the Count of Toulouse on a hunting trip. I would very much be pleased if you could join us...Philip and Elisabeth will be there also."

Anne closed her book and side glanced her husband. "I cannot say I have ever met The Count of Toulouse Louis...in fact I know I have not...is he new to the title?

Louis leaned back against the headboard, a satisfied smile on his face. "He must be...but I will say one thing...he has excellent intelligence my dear..you will like him very much."

Anne got herself comfortable under her blanket. "I have no doubt Louis...now sleep...its going to be along day."

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

 **Palace Grounds**

 **Late Morning.**

Louis paraded up and down showing off his many weapons to all his hunting party.

Small marque's had been set up for the food and drink. A slight chilly breeze blew across the gardens making the queen shiver slightly.

Anne sat next to Elisabeth. "Louis certainly picks his days, I must say." groused Anne forcing a smile. "It is rather brisk." she commented pulling her blanket around her shoulders.

"Fret not my dear, Philip is the same...but I must say our weather is not quite as chilled as yours." smiled Elisabeth.

xx

Porthos clapped his gloved hands togerther and growled. "Its bloody cold...could he not have waited until spring?

Athos glanced sideways at his big freind. "At least that icy white stuff has thawed." he murmered.

"What a pity mon ami...alas we could have had a snowball fight." grinned Aramis.

d'Artagnan chuckled."Hey sounds like fun."

Athos rolled his eyes and glanced at his smiling brothers. "Trust me you just get wet."

The good humour ceased as a figure took their eyeline.

The musketeers all glanced up as the count emerged from the palace and spotted the king across the lawn. He eyed them almost wanting to laugh in there faces.

xx

Anne lifted her head slightly as she noticed the tall figure of the count approach her husband. "I believe that is the Count of Toulouse...Louis says he is of great intelligence.

Elisabeth followed her gaze. "Really...I must say I have never met the man."

Louis smiled as he spotted the count walking towards him and Philip. "Ah Count...I bid you good morning."

Rochefort grinned. "Apologies for my tardiness your majesty...I do not know my way around your beautiful palace as you do."

Louis chuckled. "Never mind...you are here now...that is all that matters. Now go and select your weapon."

"My men will escourt you on the hunt Sire." commented Treville as he joined the royal party.

"I notice the queen is up and about." said d'Artagnan glancing at the others.

" Indeed...I would say the fresh air will do her good." commented Aramis.

Porthos stifled a chuckle. "There is fresh air and there is bloody freezing."

Athos who had been observing the count turned to his brothers. "At least she and the spanish queen are well wrapped up." he remarked.

The king and his party had started to mount their horses. That was the signal the musketeers had been waiting for as they to climbed up onto their mounts.

The king yelled to the hunting party of which rout he would be taking as they started to canter across the grounds. The musketeers followed and flanked both kings on either side.

This is like a dream come true, here I am with two kings and the musketeers all in one place and not one of them have the slightest inclination it is I. Oh what fun I am going to have in the coming days. I can hardly contain my own elation.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

 **The House of Bourbon.**

 **Country Estate.**

The king and his hunting party had dismounted and were now walking with their horses in tow.

The king had a shot at one of the stags but had missed making the monarch yell with frustration.

"Do not fret so your majesty...I have missed my shot hundreds of times...but I still lead my rivals in Toulouse." smirked Rochefort.

"My dear brother-in-law is not one to miss his target count...he is shall I be so bold to say...a bad loser." grinned Philip.

Louis rolled his eyes at the comment. "You are no champion yourself Philip...I will have you know I have been the best in Paris three years in a row."

Rochefort glanced to his left, then his right noticing the musketeers still flanking the royal party. It would be futile to try anything out here...they would realise at once...I need to get back to the palace whilst Doctor Lemay is amongst us here in the forest. There are some things I need to fetch.

Suddenly the king shushed his entourage as he noticed a stag behind some trees.

Everyone paused in their tracks as they watched as King Philip approached the trees very slowly watched by the others, his musket primed and aimed towards the beast.

That moment a pheasant flew from one of the bushes making the stag prick up its ears and run off.

Louis stifled a chuckle as he watched Philips face turn scarlet with frustration.

"Maldito pajaro!."yelled the spaniard.

"Calm yourself Philip...there are other stags."

xx

"What did he yell? asked Porthos turning to Aramis.

Aramis gave his friend a grin. "Damn bird!...my friend...I do not think he is happy."

Porthos chuckled. "The bloody pheasant has just saved the stag."

xx

The moment Rochefort started to cough uncontrolably making Louis and Philip stare at him.

"Are you quite well my dear count." asked Louis.

Athos and d'Artagnan exchanged glances. "He is not used such cold conditions where he comes from." murmered the Gascon.

Athos carried on watching as the count coughed and spluttered. "Indeed." sniggered the swordsman.

Rochefort heaved and glanced up. "I am afriad I have not adapted well to this cold weather your majetsy...in Toulouse we have it somewhat warmer...I apologise profoundly I think I may return to the palace if your majesty will permit.

Louis smiled. "I shall have my physician accompany you at haste."

"That will not be necessary your majesty...I shall be fine when I have warmed up. You carry on your hunt...I am certain you will prevail and I am looking forward to hearing of your conquests at supper."

"Will you find your way back to the palace? asked Louis looking concerned for the count.

Rochefort bowed slightly. "Certainly Sire...certainly. I will not get lost this time. I thank you for your concern Sire."

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

 **Palace Garden:**

"Well I refuse to sit out here waiting for the men to emerge with their killings...it is far too chilly. We shall return indoors Elisabeth and I will have some mulled wine sent to the chambers." groused Anne standing and tightening the blanket around her shoulders.

She called to her courtiers and ladies in waiting who followed the two women as they walked towards the palace entrance.

Marcel and Lucca in tow as they went.

xxxxx

 **Royal Palace**

 **Doctor Lemay's Chambers.**

Rochefort had entered via the rear entrance avoiding bumping into the queen. He knew the palace like the back of his hand, every nook and crany. The only one he did not know about was the one the king and queen concealed themselves in when they stormed the palace. But here he was inside the medical chamber.

Rochefort walked slowly past the containers and potions of different remedies Lemay had concocted and mixed together.

He noticed the small cabinet fixed to the wall and turned the small hook. Nothing, damn!

He scanned the desk and searched the drawers one by one...no key...now where would you hide a key. Rochefort felt underneath the wooden desk to no avail and scanned around one more time. He looked perplexed...come on...you have to be here somewhere. He paused to think for a second noticing another set of drawers behind the chair. They were also locked.

Rochefort was now feeling frustrated as he searched. He turned back to the desk and suddenly noticed a tiny bowl containing pins and hooks and a couple of random picked each one up and returned to the cabinet. The small key did not fit, he tried the next one. CLICK! Rochefort opened the chest up and smiled. There was every poison you could think of, all stood in a row in small phials. Most kind of you Lemay most kind.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

 **Royal Palace:**

 **Dining Chamber**

 **Early Evening.**

Anne and Elisabeth entered the dining chamber their arms linked in one anothers as they chatted.

Louis stood at once as did Philip and Rochefort as the ladies wandered into the chamber to take their seats.

"My dear...may I introduce you to The Count of Toulouse." smiled the king. Taking her by the hand.

Rochefort bowed from the waist as both women turned to look at him.

"Your majesty it is of great satisfaction that I finally make your aquaitance." he smiled then kissed her hand.

Anne felt a sudden tremble shudder through her body as he let go of her hand. She looked up into his pale looking face and forced a smile.

"I indeed hope you enjoy your stay count." she replied feeling glad when he turned to Elisabeth and acknowledged her in the same way.

The diners sat around the table as the servants poured the wine and started to serve the food.

Anne could feel the counts eyes boring into her as she sipped her wine. She lifted her eyes up towards him as he looked away.

She is as beautiful as ever. I cannot take my eyes off her, but alas I have to remain as the count for now. But one thing I have in common with this idiot Louis is that we have both loved that desirable body. And I will never forget that day.

"Tell me dear Count...how are you faring this fine evening? grinned Louis as he ate. "I take it you have recovered form a touch of the chills."

Rochefort glanced up at the monarch. "I am feeling somewhat warmed your majesty. I do not know what came over me."

"The man is not used to this damn weather of your Louis. " commented Philip as he sipped his wine. "I really do not how you put up with such coldness."

Elisabeth smiled. "Come now Philip...you told me you liked the snow...and wished we had it in Spain did you not?

"Looking at it my dear...there is a difference."

Anne picked up her goblet of wine and shot a hasty glance towards the count. Why is he so familiar...there is somehting about his demeanor I do not like...and I do not know why.

"You are somewhat quiet my dear...are you feeling quite well." asked Louis as he glanced at his wife.

Anne smiled. "Do stop fussing Louis...I am quite well...I was merely heeding what my dear brother and Elisabeth are speaking of."

"That reminds me dear sister...how are you after that scoundrel attacked you?

Anne swallowed hard and looked up. "I am fine Philip...at least he is gone now forever."

Rochefort picked up his wine and sipped as he shot a quick glance to Anne.

Alas that is what you all think for now, until I prepare my plan. You will all be sorry.

"We will not speak of such a scoundrel Philip...I do not wish Anne to become distressed again."

Rochefort felt himself smirking as he cut into his mutton and ate it.

"Ah that reminds me...the execution of Gaston and Red Guard Surel will take place in two days time...I hope you will join us on that day Count.? asked Louis glancing in the mans direction.

Rochefort looked up and sipped his wine. "By all means your majesty...I would not miss it for the world...I myself loathe a traitor. I am aghast at what occured within the palace...it must have been very distressing for you all."

Louis looked across the table at the new count." Indeed it was...who would have thought my own brother could comit such evil crimes."

Rochefort bowed his head towards him. "Indeed your majesty."

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

 **Musketeer Garrison:**

 **Following Day.**

The musketeers sat at the table within the dining chamber eating breakfast before muster.

Porthos glanced at Athos as he pushed his half eaten plate of ham and eggs away and poured himself some ale.

d'Artagnan couldn't help but smile as he watched the big mans antics.

"You not eatin' that 'thos." he growled as he finished his own food.

Athos swigged some ale back and glanced at his friend. Without saying a word the swordsman slid the plate towards the big musketeer.

Aramis shook his head slowly in awe as he glanced at the others. "Do you not ever feel like you have eaten too much...or do you have the digestion system of a wild bore my friend.

Porthos guffawed in an exciting growl as he started to finish off Athos' breakfast.

"'ave told yer...you lot need to eat more...its not me who is greedy...you need more food this weather."

That moment the door opened and Henri walked in holding a letter in his hand. He scanned the chamber until he spotted the person he was lookning for.

"Monsieur Aramis...I apologise for interupting your breakfast but this just came for you."

The four musketeers glanced up at the boy as he handed the letter to Aramis.

Aramis raised his brows as he took it and eyed the others. "Mmmmm..now I wonder who is writing to me? he muttered. He turned to Henri and nodded his thanks as the boy took his leave.

"Porbably some womans husband threatening to come and teach you a lesson." chuckled Porthos.

d'Artagnan laughed. "Or maybe one of his admires themselves...pledging their long lost love for him."

Athos smiled as his friend broke the seal and unfolded the parchment.

"Well! who is she this time mon ami? asked the swordsman making the others laugh.

The others watched their friends face changed from a wide grin to the look of horror.

"Aramis! what is it? asked Porthos as he caught Athos' glance.

Athos watched as Aramis read...his face becoming distressed by the second.

Aramis! is it bad news my friend? asked the swordman putting his hand on the mans trembling wrist as he held the letter.

Aramis slowly looked across at him and handed the letter to Athos.

"I do not believe this is happening." he gasped.

Athos took the parchment and started to read. His eyes widened as he read. He glanced up at Aramis. " Come! we need to show this to Treville at haste my friend."

d'Artagnan had bitten into a piece of bread as they stood . "Wait...what is it." he asked taking the bread with him as he followed the others.

xx

 **The Office of Captain Treville.**

"Dear God...who brought this Aramis? asked Treville as he read.

"I have asked Henri Captian...it was a ruffian who walked in from the streets." answered Athos.

"Can someone please tell us what is in this letter." growled Porthos. Fidgeting in his seat.

Treville handed it to Aramis who read out loud.

Dearest Aramis,

Alas I see you survived your frozen grave. Do not despair I shall fulfil my satisfaction in another way.

So heed my warning.

Rochefort.

"Bloody Hell...tell me this is someone jestin." growled Porthos as he took the letter from his friend.

d'Artagnan stood and paced the floor. "I cannot believe this...he couldn't have survived that river...it was freezing that night...surely?

"What a BASTARD! gasped Porthos clenching his fists obliviously.

"We have to think...who knows what happened at the river that night? asked Athos. "I havn't told anyone...what about you lot.?

d'Artagnan shrugged his shoulders. "Me neither...well we told Constance when we first returned."

"I have not mentioned it to anyone." murmered Porthos.

Treville sat back in his chair and eyed his men. "The only person I told was the king."

"So he must be alive then and in Paris...he must have gotten out along the bank...it has to be him." commented Aramis. "Who else?

The men all exchanged perplexed glances as they sat deep in thought.

Porthos suddely stood and walked from the office. The others watched as he wandered onto the balcony and fisted the balustrade with a growl.

"BASTARD! BASTARD! "How many lives has this slimy rat got?

 **To be continued...**

 **Hi Readers,**

 **Thank you for the reviews...Love them all.**

 **Glad you are still enjoying the ride.**

 **Hope to update ...maybe next week, will try and post ASAP!**

 **Thanks again**

 **Pippa xxxxxx**


	30. Chapter 30

**No Mercy Chapter Thirty.**

With Aramis receiving a threatening letter from Rochefort. Treville had ordered his men to go nowhere alone. The musketeers captain had taken the whole thing very seriously even though some remained sceptical, thinking someone was playing some kind of sick joke.

Athos and Porthos had even accompanied Henri around the streets to see if he could identify the ruffian who had delivered the letter, even calling on certain areas of Paris known for vagabonds from all over France. The men found nothing, it was as if he had vanished into thin air.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

 **Royal Palace.**

 **Throne Room.**

"This is getting rather tiresome Treville...he is either dead or he isn't...what is it to be man? asked Louis rolling his eyes and sighing out load.

Treville knew the king would probably erupt when he informed him about the findings on Rochefort, he could not really blame him after being informed that the man was actually dead. The whole saga was starting to become a bit of a farce. He should have known that a man like Rochefort did not go down without a fight.

Treville moved closer to the king and held up the letter that Aramis had received.

"Forgive me Sire...but I am taking the whole thing most gravely...I suggest your majesty should read this. It was sent to musketeer Aramis early morn."

Louis sat back on his throne and sighed again with iritation. He held out his hand and beckoned Treville to hand it to him.

"Very well Treville...you win man...let me read this letter."

Treville handed the parchment to the king and stood watching as he read. He eyed the monarch as he scanned down the paper.

Louis glanced up at the older man, his face becoming serious. "I can comprehend your concern Treville...it certainly looks like his hand...maybe we should compare it with other letters I have received in the past."

The King looked up and beckoned one of his servants. The man rushed to the monarchs side and bowed.

"Have my adviser Monsieur de Edouard to fetch me the latest written scripts from Comte de Rochefort. And prey tell him to make haste."

The servant bowed. "Yes your majesty."

The man turned and left the chamber.

Treville knew in his heart that it had to be Rochefort's hand writing. It was freezing that night and he was a desperate man, he had to escape or be hanged. The more he thought about it the more he knew that this bastard still lived and he was not going to take any chances with any of his mens lives.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Edouard strode across the shiny floor towards the table and placed the parchments down in front of the king. The man bowed from the waist.

"Will that be all Sire?

Louis glanced at the man as he picked up one of the written letters and handed one to Treville.

"Yes Edouard...that will be all for now."

Both men waited until Edouards footsteps faded and left the chamber.

Treville put the letter Aramis had received next to one of the written scripts, he studied it closly, his eyes widening as he glanced up at Louis.

The king eyed him. "Well!

Trevelle raised his brows and handed the scripts to the monarch. "See for yourself your majesty."

Louis took them from the older man. He placed them down side by side and compared each one.

He picked up another and did the same. The kings eyes looked up across the table as he studied the parchments. He swallowed hard as he began take in the reality.

"Dear God Treville they are identical."

Treville was slowly nodding in agreement as he heeded the kings words.

"So are we to come to the comprehension that Rochefort lives? he murmered.

The king stood and picked up his brandy decanter. He poured out two glasses and handed one to Treville.

"It would seem so Treville...what is your plan...we cannot have this traitor roaming around Paris."

Treville swigged back the contents of his glass and stood up. "I will have the palace secured at haste your majesty. I need to speak with my men...may I suggest that you stay withing your chambers. I will also have men put outside King Philips chambers.

Treville bowed and turned to leave but was summoned again. "Treville...I do not want the queen knowing of this...she has been through enough trauma."

"If I may be so bold Sire...but I think it is in her majesties best interests if she knows...she may wander around the grounds or the palace unaware."

Louis eyed his musketeer captain and sipped his brandy. "You always have the right answers Treville...very well I will inform her at once."

Treville bowed once again and left the chamber.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

 **Royal Palace:**

 **Grand Hall and Entrance.**

Treville walked with pace down the passage passing red guard as he went. He noticed Captain Venell speaking with one of his own men at the far side of the hall and started to approach.

He knew Venell was not the easiest of men to talk to but this business with Rochefort had become somewhat grave and he wasn't going to take any chances. The man needed to know the circumstances surrounding the wherabouts of Rochefort.

Venell glanced up. "Ah Captain Treville I trust you had a joyess venture on your travels. I hear Rochefort is dead in the frozen Seine. I thought the idea was to bring him back to Paris to be hanged."

Treville beckoned the man away from his man to speak with him. Venell eyed him.

"You need to keep your men on alert Venell...Rochefort is not dead...he is here in Paris."

Venell's face changed as he stared in puzzelment at Treville.

"What! I was informed he was dead, drowned in the freezing river...now you are telling me he lives. How prey do you know of this?

"He contacted one of my men by letter...threatening the regiment. So we need everyone on alert. Your men need to know."

Venell smirked. "Very well we cannot have the musketeer regiment in danger now can we Captain Treville. Maybe you should have done a satisfactory job in the first place."

Treville eyed him, his teeth clenched tight. If this man had half a brain the world would be a more dangerous place.

"Do not vex me so Vennel. You know damn well what a slippery creature he is...you of all men should know that." seethed Treville quietly out of earshot of the men.

Vennel looked him straight in the eyes. "Very well...have it your way...I will alert my men."

Treville turned to leave before pausing for a second and nodding his acknowledgement.

Treville wandered out of the main entrance. He looked up as he seen the insepearables walking towards him down the colonnades on the west side of the palace.

The four musketeers halted as Treville reached them. The older man looked somewhat flustered and irked.

"I take it the king was not happy on learning that Rochefort still lives." enquired Athos eyeing his superior officer.

"Well he did take some convincing...he found it hard to believe at first, until I showed him the letter that was sent to Aramis. We compared his hand writing to other letters written to the king and it is definitely his hand."

Aramis raised both brows as he eyed his captain. "I have a strange feeling this is just the beginning." he remarked glancing at his brothers.

" Do you think he is working alone...he may have some other scoundrel in carhoots with him." asked d'Artagnan.

"I would not put anything past the bastard...we all know he likes to finish what he started." replied Treville.

"We shall patrol around the interior of the palace Captain...there is no knowing when he will try something." said Athos.

Treville nodded. "Make certain the queen is well secured...we do not need a repeat of what happened to her majesty."

"Just let the bastard try this time." growled Porthos. "I will break his slimy neck...he wont need a bloody noose.

"Speaking of nooses... the executions are to take place on the morrow at ten of the clock. The king wants us all to attend."

"I would not be much surprised if Rochefort did not try anything before or whilst the excecutions are taking place...its the way he works." commented Athos.

"I thought the same thing...thats why I want you all to be on full alert...and remember you go nowhere alone." stated Treville.

"Is the garrison secured? added the older man.

"Yes captain...the men have been briefed. " answered Athos.

"Good! Good!

The musketeers nodded their understanding as Treville spoke.

xx

The men were unaware of the figure standing behind the dense bushes heeding every word they spoke to each other. Rochefort almost wanted to laugh out loud. Make the most of your last days on this earth musketeers...you will soon be meeting your God!

But before that I will get my revenge in other ways...let battle commence!

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Constance had returned from her residence with brand new fabrics for the queen to choose for her gowns. The young women made her way down the passageway carrying assorted taffita's and brocades. She glanced up as the Count of Toulouse and a couple of other dignatries approached her. The men were laughing aloud at something the count had said.

The count smiled with a slight bow.

"Madame Bonacieux...how are you this fine day? he asked. Taking her hand and kissing it.

She was unaware of the tiny minute needle that pricked her wrist that instant.

Constance forced a smile at the count. There was something about this man she didn't like, but didn't quite know what.

"I am faring well thank you." she replied.

Mmmmmmm thats what you think my dear girl. Oh this is turning into a comedy...Shakespeare would be proud of.

"Well I will not keep you Madame...I can see you have more pressing matters to deal with."

Constance gave him a wry smile and continued on her way.

The count carried on his merry way chatting with his acquaintance's. Their laughter filling the passagway as they went.

xxxxx

The queen smiled fondly as Constance entered her chambers.

"Ah Constance what beautiful brocades you have brought me. I am going to enjoy this." she smiled.

Constance chuckled and lay them down on the bed. " Bonacieux insisted I bring them your majesty...they are new and will take Paris by storm...but you will have first pick."

Anne resembled a little girl as she giggled with excitment and started touching and feeling the fabrics. She held one piece up to her face and admired her reflection.

"What do you think...I love the colour blue so much."

Constance smiled. "You suit all colours your majesty...you will not go wrong with any of these."

"Oh Constance how kind you are. Louis will probably want new breeches and doublet's made also...I know what he can be like with fashion pieces."

Constance watched as Anne inspected the fabrics. Louis had asked her to fetch them. He felt his wife needed cheering up after what she had endured after the attack. It was good to see her smiling again.

Suddenly she could see as Anne became blurry. Her voice seemed far away as though she was in a tunnel somewhere. The queen was talking to her but nothing was making any sense. The chamber had started to slowly spin around...what is happening to me...I feel like I am floating...then blackness came.

"CONSTANCE! CONSTANCE! yelled Anne. She rushed to her friends side and shook her gently. Constance.!"

Anne rushed to the door and called the guards instantly. "Summon Doctor Lemay at haste...go quickly!

The guard bowed and rushed down the passageway. Courtiers moving out of his way as he ran.

xx

Porthos and Aramis turned quickly as they heard the commotion and shot a puzzled glance to one another.

Aramis rushed in the guards path as he ran. "What is it...what is wrong? he gapsed. His arms outstreched at the guard.

The guard paused. "Its the queen...one of her ladies has collapsed...I am fetching Doctor Lemay."

Porthos started to race down the passage followed by Aramis. Both men approaching the queens chambers.

xx

Anne glanced up as the two musketeers entered. She had Constance's head in her lap and was dabbing her brow with a cloth.

Aramis and Porthos stopped in their tracks taking in the scene, before reality hit.

"Dear God Constance! exclaimed Aramis kneeling at her side. He looked at the queen.

"What happened your majesty? He could see the tears in her eyes as she looked up at him.

"We were talking one minute...then she just collapsed...She is so hot...I hope she will be alright...she could have fever."

Porthos stood rigid to the spot as he watched Aramis fetch more water to dab Constance's brow. He couldn't quite believe waht was going on. He just hoped Constance would be alright. Dear God d'Artagnan will be so worried for her when he find out.

"I have fetched for Doctor Lemay." added Anne growing paler by the second.

"CONSTANCE! can you hear me. CONSTANCE! asked Aramis soothingly.

"Aramis put her on the bed." said Anne removing all the fabrics and laying them down on her chair.

Aramis scooped the young woman up into his arms and carried her towards the bed. He lay her down gently hoping in his own mind she may stir, but nothing. The marksman felt for her pulse.

"Her pulse is rapid...which indicates she has fever. I have to try and bring it down until Lemay arrives." murmered Aramis as he went into medic mode.

 **To be continued...**

 **Hi Guys,**

 **Thank you for the kind reviews. It means alot to receive them, and inspires me to write more.**

 **I am glad you are enjoying the story.**

 **Rochefort has more plots and schemes planned for our boys. Plenty of whump on the way.**

 **But will they be able to stop him in his tracks? Lets hope Constance will be ok!**

 **Will update ASAP!**

 **Thank you again.**

 **Pippa xxxx**


	31. Chapter 31

**No Mercy Chapter Thirty One.**

 **WARNING::Blood and Gore Alert.**

The first candles had been lit as darkness began to fall on the late winter afternoon. There was a slight chill in the air but nothing like the freezing temperatures that had befallen Paris over the previous weeks. The last of the snow had thawed making the Seine rise and swell.

xx

 **Palace Infirmary.**

An orange glow filled the infirmary as the candles flickered and danced on the walls.

Constance lay sleeping in one of the beds. One of doctor Lemays nurses squeezed out the cloth into the bowl of cold water and dabbed the young womans forehead.

d'Artagnan sat in a chair next to the bed staring at her as she slept, his face full of woe.

Doctor Lemay was at his work table as he tested various concoctions. A large medical book lay open as he read.

Aramis watched him as he studied the book with intense concentration.

" So you think she was poisoned doctor? he asked glancing back at Constance as she slept.

Lemay looked up at the marksman. " Well she is certianly showing symptoms of poisoning Aramis...what baffles me is how? Her majesty says she was well one minute then she just collapsed in an instant."

"Prey tell me she will live." murmered Aramis out of earshot of d'Artagnan. The young man had not left her side since she became ill. Even her own husband had not yet showed his face. Aramis felt angry inside at that, how could he meet with merchants whilst his own wife lay sick with fever.

"I am going to try this jewel weed and hyssop leaf." commented Lemay as he grinded the leaves down in the mortar. I have seen excellent results on many of my patients who have ingested such a poison. It would appear she has not swallowed sufficiant to actually kill her outright.

"Surley that is a good thing right? asked Aramis as he watched the man.

Lemay glanced up as he continued to grind the leaves into a paste.

"Certainly...but what confuses me is how she came to ingest such a thing in the first place."

That moment the nurse stood as Constance screamed out in her sleep. d'Artagnan shot to his feet and glared at the nurse, he looked at her helplessly.

Lemay and Aramis rushed to her bedside instantly. Lemay held her on each shoulder.

"Constance! Constance!...you are safe...your are in the infirmary...can you hear me?

She began to gasp for breath. "Go...away...go...away...no...I want to...be si..

Lemay reached for the bowl as the young woman threw up the contents of her stomach. The nurse held her long tresses out of the way of the bowl as she vomited violently.

d'Artagnan stood with his hands on his head not knowing what to do next. His eyes spilling with tears.

Aramis squeezed his friends shoulder as they watched the unpleasant scene unfold in front of them.

xxxxx

 **Royal Chambers.**

"POISONED! how...I do not comprehend Treville...who would want to poison Constance? bellowed the king.

The queen stood by her husband side, her face was full of concern for her friend.

"That is what Doctor Lemay has suggested majesty...he is not certain as of what this poison is of yet." replied Treville.

Porthos and Athos stood behind their captain as he spoke to the monarch.

The king glanced at his wife, then back to Treville. "You do not think Monsieur Bonacieux has anything to do with this do you.? He mumered.

Athos and Porthos exchanged glances of disbelief that did not escape Anne.

She turned to her husband. "Really Louis...how can you even suggest such a thing? Monsieur Bonacieux is one of the kindest men I have ever met...he would never do such an evil deed."

"The world is full of kind people my dear...it does not mean they cannot do bad things." replied the king in his haughty manner.

"I am in agreement with her majesty Sire...Monsieur Bonacieux is alot of things...but trying to kill someone is not in his nature." remarked Treville. "Especially his own wife."

Louis pulled a face. "Fine...just thinking out loud...do you think this has anything to do with Rochefort?

Treville sighed. "That Sire I do not have an answer to...he is a slippery character I will give him that... my men are all over the palace and have not spotted anything untoward."

Treville shot a glance at his two musketeers. "I would suggest you ramain safely in your chambers majesty...just until we do some investigations of our own."

Louis rolled his eyes with frustration and siged. "So I am to become like a prisoner in my own palace...again...this is becoming rather dull." he said inspecting his finger nails and flicking his tresses.

"Come now Louis...Captain Treville is merely thinking of our wellbeing...we must heed what he says." commented Anne.

"Very well Treville...keep me informed of your findings." said Louis.

Treville and his two musketeers bowed in unison and left the chamber.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

The three men walked down the passageway. "I want every entrance and exit secured...unless they are invited...nobody gets in or out without good reason." growled Treville.

"Do you really think the king is right? asked Porthos as they walked.

"About Rochefort I mean...when would he actually get the chance to poison Constance? "It does not make any sense."

"A man like Rochefort is intelligent when it comes to his slimy deeds...he moves like serpent in the night." answered Athos.

"Well I am not taking any chances on our snake...I would not put anything past him." growled Treville.

"I will take the front Porthos...and make certain the men know what to do." said Athos walking towards the entrance. "If you take the rear?

"I will check on Constance...then follow you on. said Treville.

Porthos nodded his understanding and wandered off in the opposite direction.

xxxxx

 **Palace Infirmary.**

Aramis glanced up as Treville walked into the chamber. The older man glanced towards Constance as she lay asleep. d'Artagnan still by her side.

He joined Lemay and Aramis at the work table. "How is she faring? asked the musketeer captain.

"She woke before and vomited captain." answered Lemay. "But on testing the contents of the bile I would say she has eaten Amanita Phalloides...maybe by mistake."

Treville exchanged glances with Aramis. "What the hell is that?

"Its a deadly mushroom captain." answered Aramis. "Its is known as the death cap...its poison can be fatal."

"Why would Constance eat that...she is an excellent cook...she knows what is what surly? said Treville with furrowed brows.

"I concur captain." answered Lemay. "It is a complete mystery."

"Will she be alright?

"She is beginning to show signs of recovery, the fever has broken...I do believe the vomiting has helped a great deal. But she is still very weak. I will keep an eye on her for the time being." replied Lemay.

"I think someone already is." grinned Aramis as he glanced over to the bed.

The other two men glanced over as d'Artagnan sat holding her hand in his.

xx

That moment Monsieur Bonacieux rushed into the infirmary and stood glaring at d'Artagnan.

"Dear God Constance...what happened doctor? And why is this musketeer holding my wife's hand?

Treville grabbed him by the arm. "Calm yourself Monsieur Bonacieux, your wife has been poisoned...he is merely comforting her."

"POISONED! POISONED! by whom may I enquire?

d'Artagnan stood and walked up to him. "You Monsieur were not here...you were at one of your merchant meetings...just when she needed you the most..

"d'Artagnan...that is enough." roared Treville.

Bonacieux glared at the young musketeer, his eyes ablaze with rage.

"How dare you speak to me in that tone." he yelled. Staring at the man from head to toe.

Aramis grabbed his friend by the arm to lead him out of the chamber but the young man pulled away in anger and rushed out himself.

Aramis looked after him as he went. His arm still raised in the air after the Gascon pulled away.

"Let him go Aramis...he needs to calm down." sighed Treville.

He turned to Bonacieux. "I am sorry for my musketeers behaviour monsieur...but I can asure you he was very worried for Constance's wellbeing...as we all were."

Bonaceiux nodded and looked at Lemay. "Tell me doctor...will she live?

Lemay put down his medicine bottle on the table and wiped his hands. He glanced up. "Yes...she should make a full recovery...and make certain she cooks the right mushrooms next time."

"What!...I do not comprehend.?

"I would seem she ingested a deadly mushroom at some point in the last eight hours or so...that is what poisoned her system."

Bonacieux stared in awe at the doctor. "We do not eat such things...we both detest the things. Constance would never eat them..never."

Treville and Aramis exchanged puzzled looks and glanced towards Lemay.

"It was deffinatly death cap...there is no doubt about it." commented Lemay. "I have seen it before that is how I knew...she is lucky she did not swallow more."

The men turned as Constance began to stir. The young womans eyes slowly flickered open.

Monsieur Bonacieux was at her side in seconds and grasped her hand in his.

"Constance...my dear Constance...it is I...your husband." he gasped.

Lemay felt her brow. " Constance...it is doctor Lemay...can you hear me Madame?

Her eyes scanned around the chamber as she noticed four sets of eyes looking at her. "Where...am I...why are you all...staring at me like that?

"Constance...do you remember what happened? asked Aramis.

"She turned to the marksman. " I was showing the queen new fabrics for her gowns...I can't remember anything after that."

"You collapsed my dear." said Bonacieux. "The doctor says you may have swallowed some poison."

Leamy and Aramis helped her to sit up. The doctor handed her a cup of water.

"Here drink this Constance.

Constance sipped the water and glanced at the four men. "Why would I swallow such a thing...I do not understand...I would never ingest such a thing."

Aramis noticed as she started to scratch her wrist, he eyed the young woman carefully. What was that red spot on her skin?

Treville smiled. "We are certainly glad to see you awake and feeling better Constance." he said.

Constance sipped her water. " I must look a fright...and here you all are looking at me."

Aramis grinned. "Tell me Constance...what is that spot on your wrist? he asked shooting a glance towards Lemay.

Constance furrowed her brows and shook her head. "I don't know...maybe I pricked myself when I was using my embroidery needle."

Both medics looked at the tiny pierced mark. Lemay ran his thumb over it and used a magnifing glass to inspect it.

"Mmmmm...could be the entry of poison...but as Constance has said she may have pricked herself. We cannot jump to conclusions...we will see how it heals in the coming days." stated Leamy.

Treville ushered Aramis out of earshot. "If that is what I think it is...I want to know how and who did this...I have a bad feeling about all this Aramis."

The marksman nodded. "I will find the others and inform them captain."

Treville nodded.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Aramis found Athos at the entrance with d'Artagnan. Both musketeers glanced up as he approached.

"Constance is awake...and she is feeling alot better. he said patting d'Atagnan on the shoulder.

"I hear Monsieur Bonacieux has finally arrived to be by his wifes side." commented Athos in sardonic tones.

Aramis raised a brow and nodded. "Indeed...he is still with her as we speak."

"I should maybe apologise to him...I acted like a spoilt child." murmered d'Artagnan.

Aramis and Athos exchanged glances with one another.

"Love does that to a man mon ami." grinned Aramis squeezing the young man at the nape of his neck.

"As soon as Bonacieux leaves you should go and pay her a visit my friend." commented Athos. "I am certain she will be pleased to see you. "But in the mean time we have a job to do...and find out if this has anything to do with our slimy snake Rochefort."

"How can it be him...nobody has seen any sign of him since he was arrested and taken to the Bastille." said the Gascon sounding peeved. "I would say you two were the last ones to see the bastard."

"I concur...but we all know what he is capable of. And anyhow what about the letter sent to Aramis." remarked Athos. "I still think he lives...who else would send such devious and threatening correspondence?

That moment the men turned as they heard the familiar growl of Porthos running across the garden with Lucca.

"WHAT IS IT? roared Aramis as they all began to follow..

"Something has spooked the horses...Lucca says they have been like that for about ten minutes." replied the big musketeer as they ran.

The musketeers reached the stables to the sound of neighing and snorting. The men looked at one another. The look of bewilderment on their features.

The horses had never acted like this before never. Thought Athos as he walked. They look so timid and frightened, something is wrong and I do not like it.

"Shhhhush...shusssssh." comforted Aramis as he stroked Fidgets nose. The animal was pawing at the ground with anxiety. Making the marksman furrow his brows.

d'Artagnan patted Zads neck and whispered into the horses ears. Making it snort.

Porthos moved down the row of horses finding nothing untoward. Athos followed as he checked each animal in its enclosure.

Athos stopped in his tracks as he reached Roger. The animal was snorting and also pawing the ground. The swordsman noticed a package strapped to the studs back. He went towards Roger and patted his nose. "Easy boy...easy." he whispered.

Porthos joined him as he unstrapped the package and lay it on the ground.

The two men exchanged glances as the swordsman began to unwrap the parchment from the package.

Aramis and d'Artagnan joined them. "What is that? asked the Gascon as he watched his mentor.

"Athos found it strapped to Roger." replied Porthos.

The swordsman took off the final parchment and looked at the wooden box. His own name was etched into the wood in a clumsy manner making everyone stare in awe.

Aramis stepped forward. "Be careful mon ami...I have a strange feeling about this." he murmered.

Athos glanced up at his three friends as he took off the lid. Whatever it was was wrapped in a blue musketeer cloak. The swordsman shot another glance to his friends as he lifted the item out of the box and placed it on the ground. He slowly unwrapped the cloak from whatever was concealed.

The scarlet congealed mess filled the air with the stench of iron. He suddenly reeled back putting his hand to his mouth. The swordsman staggered towards the wooden horse gate and clinged to it. His face turning white as he threw up in the corner of the stable. Aramis had held out a steady arm for his brother as he to heaved at the sight before him, and put his hand over his mouth.

ATHOS! what is it...ATHOS! gasped d'Artagnan.

Porthos went over to the cloak and lifted the fabric. His eyes widened with shock as he to retched and reeled back.

"Jeeeeesus!...God!" he gasped starting to heave and gag himself at what he seen.

Athos had staggered to the stable doors and was throwing up some more on the lawn.

d'Artagnan had followed Porthos and was glaring at the horrific sight. The young man gagged and retched as he stood looking down at the severed head of Musketeer Francois. A parchment was stuck to the head with a dagger.

Aramis read it to himself...

...Tick...tock..Athos...tick...tock

Will it be you next or one of

your friends.

Rochefort.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

 **Royal Throne Chamber.**

Louis sat at the table. His head in his hands as he took in the barbaric news. His features distorted with grief as he heeded everything Treville was saying.

The musketeers stood with their captain as he descibed the vicious occurrence that had taken place.

"This is such a savage and evil crime Treville...whoever has commited such a deed will be excecuted at hast. Do you really think this is the work of Rochefort?

"At this moment Sire I cannot think of anyone who would actually perpetrate such savagery...unless someone is trying to continue with this so called vanguard gang."

"Has the rest of the poor mans body been found? asked Louis.

"Not yet Sire...I have men searching right now."

The bloodied parchment was spread out on a piece of fabric on the table as the king observed it. His face grimacing as he read the note.

Louis glanced up towards the musketeers. He could see how it had affected the men deeply. Their usual alertness and distinction had vanished from their demeanor. Their faces etched with the anguish of the past twenty minutes.

"I am most distressed that you had to witness such a vicious act of evil musketeers. Especially as it was one or your own comrades. May I suggest you all stand down from duty and get yourselves some well earned respite.

Athos glanced at Treville who nodded slightly. That told the swordsman that the older man had agreed with the king.

"It was certainly a shock your majesty." remarked Athos. "We have all witnessed certain brutality on the battlefield...it is somwhat different when it arrives unexpected...especially something of this magnitude. And of course, that it being one of our own men."

" Indeed...I concur musketeer Athos. Now you are all dismissed...but I will expect you all on the morrow prepared for the executions.

The musketeers bowed in unison, turned on their heels and walked to the doors.

Treville and Louis watched as the four men in blue cloaks exited and left.

"I do not think I have ever seen your men look so despondent Treville. It seems this has shaken them so." mused Louis as he still stared towards the doors.

Treville raised a brow a she glanced back at the monarch. "Indeed majesty...but I know my men. And they will come through this."

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

 **Palace Crypt.**

Several torches burned in their sconces making ghostly shadows on the stone archways of the crypt. Tombs of past monarchy that had ruled over France adorned the ornate floor.

The shadows grew bigger as Rochefort crept from the darkness and joined Pedro Fanando of the despanded vanguards.

Perdo grabbed his pistol and aimed it towards the man. "Stay were you are...or you are dead! he gasped.

"Calm yourself you fool...it is I Rochefort."

Pedro glared in disbelief as he studied the man in front of him. Gone was the blond hair and the pale looking face. His attire had changed considerably and he walked differently. Even the voice had changed from the pompous drone to more nobility in tone.

"Dear God! I am most impressed Rochefort...you really have been busy...just when we all thought you were dead...here you are the living man himself. I cannot believe how dissimilar you look from the man we all know."

"Never mind all that...I have managed to gain the kings confidence...he thinks I am The Count of Toulous.

Pedro chuckled. "He really is the idiot we all said he was. But saying that...you certainly fooled me."

Rochefort hushed him with one of his stares. "I take it you received my letter?

Pedro nodded. "Yes indeed...tell me, how did you know where I was?

Rochefort turned and looked him in the face. "Have I not told you...I know everything. Now let us get down to more pressing matters...where did you leave the musketeers body?

Pedro grinned. "Nailed to one of the biggest oaks in the forest. They will soon find it. I hanged it upsidedown so the blood would drain out from the body."

Rochefort smirked at that. "It would have filled me with great satisfaction to see the faces of the musketeers when Athos opened that box."

Pedro leaned on the stone wall and grinned slightly. "It was somewhat easy to creep into the stable...I waited until the guards had walked around to the east side of the palace. I watched from the trees...a couple of them threw up when they discovered the contents."

Rochefort nodded and smirked. "They will be doing more than vomiting by the time I have finished with them."

"I believe the executions take place on the morrow? asked Pedro.

"Yes indeed...I cannot wait to see Gaston and Surel hang...that is if the king does not change his pathietic mind and grant his brother clemency.

"What have you got planned for the other musketeers? asked the spaniard.

Rochefort turned and stared into the candle flame as it danced. A slight smirk on his face.

"Patience my friend patience...you are too hasty...they will die slowly when I am ready. Each and every one of them."

 **To be continued...**

 **Hello again folks,**

 **Thank you again for the reviews. Love them so much.**

 **Hope I didn't make anyone sick with any detail.**

 **Can Rochefort get any more evil?**

 **Will Update Soon!**

 **Pippa xxxxx**


	32. Chapter 32

**No Mercy Chapter Thirty Two.**

 **Musketeer Garrison:**

 **Early Hours.**

It was dark when Musketeer Francois was walking across the garrison courtyard. He carried a box and placed it down on the table with a smile.

Aramis looked up into the mans face but it was just a hollow of blackness. No eyes no mouth nothing...

..."NO! NO! NO! Francois NO!...

...Aramis sat bolt upright in bed, breathing hard. The sweat beading his face as he scanned his room. The candle was practically down to the wick. The marksman picked up another and lit it with the remaining one. Dear God I cannot shift the image of Francois' severed head out of my head. What a way for the poor man to be die. Aramis pulled on his breeches and boots and stood. I need a drink.

xx

It was dark in the dining chamber. Just a solitary candle burned in its holder as it stood on the table.

Athos sat pouring out wine into his goblet and drank. He leaned with both elbows on the table top and rested his head on his hands. Poor Francios...why did he have to be killed like that? He was only five years older than me. He was a good man, he was always looking out for us all making sure we all ate well when we returned from a mission. He was like a younger version of Serge.

The swordsman glanced up as he heard the door slowly open making a slight creek.

Aramis noticed his brother as he approached him. "I take it you couldn't sleep either mon ami? asked the markman pulling out a chair and sitting opposite his friend.

Athos poured wine into a second goblet and pushed it towards his brother.

"Everytime I close my eyes...I see that box...the cloak...the head...Dear God Aramis...why could they not just stab him or shoot him...at least you may have saved him...but this...it is just pure evil."

Aramis sipped the wine and nodded his head with a woeful sigh. "I know...I feel the same...I awoke with a start. It keeps going around in my mind."

Athos rubbed his face with both hands and ran his fingers through his hair. "If this is Rochefort...my guess is he has someone working for him...I know he is evil...but this is the work of another...it has to be."

"I concur mon ami...but we still need the proof. Maybe he has lodgings here in Paris."

Both musketeers looked towards the doors as Porthos emerged. "Don't tell me...you two can't sleep either?." growled the big musketeer.

Aramis and Athos both nodded towards him. "You could say that my friend." replied Aramis.

"And I bet I know why...yer' thinking about Francois...right?

Porthos joined his two friends as Athos poured him some wine.

"I have the image in my head constantly." said the swordsman handing his friend the wine.

"The last thing I feel like attending is the execution on the morrow." added the big man as he sipped his wine.

"Well that is certianly not hepling with what has just occured I must say." commented Aramis.

Athos sighed. "Yes indeed...but the king wants us there...and I suppose it is our duty to attend."

Aramis yawned aloud and rubbed his eyes. "I may mix myself a sleeping draft gentlemen...let me know if you would like some yourselves...we should try and sleep. We need to be on alert on the morrow...you never know. Rochefort may make an appearance."

"I bloody 'ope so...I will personally 'ang 'im myself...the bastard! growled Porthos.

"Any wine left my friends? Came the voice of d'Artagnan as he put his head around the door.

The three musketeers smiled at their youngest as he walked towards them yawning uncontrollably.

Athos held up the bottle and shook it. "Come mon ami...join us."

Aramis patted the Gascon on the shoulder as he sat. " You do not need to say a word...none of can sleep either my friend."

d'Artagnan nodded. "I cannot stop thinking of what happened to Francois...I am so glad he was not married with a family."

Porthos sighed. "Yeah I suppose thats something. Serge was somewhat distressed when he found out...he used to 'elp him with the the cooking."

"Remember my friends...go nowhere by yourselves...Treville is right...this is not over." commented Athos.

The others nodded in agreemnet as the swordsman spoke.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

 **Bastille Courtyard.**

Dignatries had taken their seats as they waited in the chilly courtyard for the executions to take place.

Marquees had been set up for the most regal of guests. King Philip and Elisabeth had taken their seats next to Louis and Anne. The kings adviser Sir de Edouard Larent sat next to the queen. King Louis beckoned The Count of Toulous over and pointed out his seat.

Rochefort bowed. "I thank you your majesty." he said taking his seat and acknowledging the two queens and king Philip.

The voices of the invited guests and dignateries buzzed around the courtyard as they waited for the clock to strike ten.

Rochefort checked his pocket clock and smirked to himself. Ten minutes to go before he could take great satisfaction and watch whilst Gaston and Surel hanged on the end of the hemp.

He slowly scanned around the courtyard. His eyes pausing at Treville and his musketeers as they stood like statues in their blue cloaks. He noticed how they spoke to one another without actually moving their heads and almost wished he could lip read.

Captain Venell was on the other side of the courtyard accompanied by his Red Guards. Rochefort almost wanted to jump up and laugh aloud at the whole situation. How they are searching Paris for me...and I am here right under their pathetic noses.

That moment Father Francine emerged from the side doors followed by six red guards as they led out Gaston and Surel. Their hands tethered behind their backs. Gaston looked defiant and pompous as though he had accepted his fate. Surel looked like a frightened child, his head hung low as he stared at the ground.

The executioner was out last as he made his way up the steps to the gallows.

xxxxx

Athos scanned the rooftops looking for potential figures he thought could be Rochefort. He seen nothing, only that of Red Guard that he recognised. His eyes wondered to the king as he spoke with king Philip of Spain. The queen was in conversation with Elisabeth. And there was that Count of Toulouse speaking with Edouard Larent.

"I suppose they will all be leaving on the morrow...to go back to their own abodes." murmered Aramis as he stood watching over the courtyard.

"Indeed mon ami...another task for us." answered Porthos.

"Your services will not be needed men."Murmered Treville. "They have their own guards if I recall."

Porthos smirked. He went silent as he noticed the entourage emerge from the doors.

xx

That same moment the courtyard became silenced as Claude Hardy the head of executions spoke.

" Gaston Duke of Orleans you are charged with high treason against the crown you will be brought forth and hanged."

"Antoine de Surel you are also charged with high treason against the crown and will be brought forth and hanged."

d'Artagnan watched as Gaston was led up the steps to the gallows, his face had not changed once from the pompous defiant glare.

He could not comprehend why he had done the deeds and thought he could get away with it. His own flesh and blood...as Treville had once told him. Gaston had always wanted to be on the throne himself. And hated it when Louis himself was crowned king.

Aramis almost felt sorrow for Surel. He had been promised a fine and rich future by Rochefort and had taken the bait. Greed had taken over and had cost him his life.

The executioner held up a sack hood to Gaston giving him the option to hide his face? Gaston shook his head.

"I want to see my bastard brothers face as I meet my God! get on with it." he yelled.

The crowd buzzed!

Louis face went scarlet as he watched the executioner place the hemp around his neck. The queen placed her hand on her husbands and squeezed.

"Pay no heed Louis." she whispered.

Louis placed his other hand on his wifes and nodded.

Gaston was stood on the bench. Surel was now led besides him and the two traitors stood together.

Surel was offered the sack hood but refused as he glanced towards Captain Venell.

Venell glared back, he could almost hear him pleading for mercy as he looked at him.

Father Francine began his prayers as he read out loud to the crowd.

The executioner glanced at Louis waiting for the sign.. The clock began to strike ten.

Louis nodded and the bench was tugged away. Both men fell and hung like rag dolls. Their bodies going into spasm. Their faces turned blue, their eyes bulging. Some of the women cried out with distress as they looked away from the horror.

Then they were still and hung swaying slowly. It was over. The traitors were dead.

Rochefort sat staring. His face full of excitment. He hid his joy as he noticed the queen shoot him a glance.

At last I receive another of my desires. Oh how everything is working in my favour.

"You must join us for celebrations Count...we are rid of the traitors at long last." uttered Louis.

Rochefort bowed. "I would be honoured your majesty...you are most courteous."

Rochefort could feel the queens eyes on him. He slowly glanced in her direction making her look away hastly.

"Come now Louis...it is somewhat chilly out here...we should withdraw indoors at hast." she murmered.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

 **Royal Palace:**

 **Grand Hall.**

Aramis and Athos stood on one side of the hall. Porthos and d'Artagnan on the other. They watched as the dignitaries ate, drank and chatted in groups.

Captain Treville suddenly emerged from the side door and beckoned Athos over.

Aramis nodded to his friend as he turned and walked towards his superior officer. Aramis watched as Treville whispered something to Athos making the swordsman look at the floor and turn away from the dignitaries. Aramis could tell something was amiss by his friends demeanor. Athos returned to Aramis' side.

The marksman eyed him."What is it?

Athos swallowed hard. "Marcel and Lucca have found Francois' body."

"What! where?

Athos was doing his best to stop the tears from spilling from his eyes as he answered.

"Nailed to a tree...in the forest." he closed his eyes and the tears ran down his face. "I need to get out of here Mis"

Aramis could see Treville speaking with Porthos and d'Artagnan on the far side. He turned and followed Athos out onto the lawn. The king won't even notice he is into deep conversation with his brother-in-law.

The garden was quiet, just the sound of the peacocks call filled the air. The winter chill was still bitter.

Athos fisted the side of the wall with frustration. "They are all in there celebrating." he yelled out with rage. "Poor Francois' body is nailed to a fucking tree. I will kill whoever did this Aramis."

Aramis swallowed hard against the rising lump in his throat. He knew his friend was right. He watched as the swordsman leaned against the stone wall of the colonnades and sighed out loud with the emotion.

Aramis mirrored him as he did the same. Both men leaning side by side.

"We will find his killer Athos...I know we will...it's just a matter if time...this cannot go on any longer."

Athos nodded slowly as he pondered and began to speak of Francois..

"He was the first person I met when I came to the garrison. He took me to the dining chamber and poured me some ale and gave me a plate of bread and ham. He sat with me and told me he enjoyed helping out in the scullery with Serge. I was dumbfounded at how he treated me like he had known me for years.

Aramis smiled to himself as he heeded what his friend was saying. He let the swordsman carry on his oration about the murdered man.

He told me he did not get out on active duty like he would like anymore because of the wound in his leg. But Treville still respected him as a musketeer. I remember thinking to myself. I am going to like it here.

Treville suddenly emerged from the entrance. He stared at his two musketeers.

"What is going on? Why have you both left your posts? I do not recall giving permission to come out and admire the gardens." growled the musketeer captain.

Athos glared at the older man. "My apologies captain...it is my doing not Aramis' I had to get some air. After finding out about Francois...I have acted dishonourable and shall return at hast."

"I followed him Captain...it not entirely his fault." commented Aramis.

Treville could tell the news of Francois had distressed his men. But at the same time they had a job to do, and that was to protect the monarchy.

The older man shook his head and sighed. "Just get yourselves back in there...I will say nomore about it. Given the circumstances. Let us just hope the king has not noticed your absence.

xxxxx

Rochefort scanned the chamber watching everyone. He could see two musketeers either end of the hall. Two red guard stood at the hall entrance. The queen was chatting to her sister-in-law, both women sat on the chaise longue drink in hand.

He watched as the king pranced around showing no emotion at the fact his brother had just swung from a rope. He jested and flirted with the female courtiers teasing and giggling like a boy. You fucking idiot...you have a beautiful wife and still you cavort with these whores. That is why she will be mine very soon...but in the mean time I have other tasks to fulfil.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

 **Musketeer Garrison.**

The musketeers had finished their duties at the palace and had gone straight to the Wren for something to eat and drink. Porthos had mentioned that they all deserved a well earned couple of ales after the day they had had.

xx

The four young men walked through the garrison archway and across the courtyard.

"The night is still young my friends I think I will open a bottle of my finest brandy...if you want to join me you are most welcome." said Athos with a slight yawn.

"I will fetch my cards mon ami." smiled Porthos patting the swordsman on the back.

"Athos glanced at the big man. "Oh no you won't...you are a cheat my friend...and you know it."

Aramis chuckled. "Yes and even with his own friends...can you believe this travesty."

Porthos grimaced. "I would never cheat with you lot...you know me too well."

"Exactly! So you have new tricks up your sleeve...because you know we know what you are up to." commented d'Artagnan.

Porthos laugh reverberated around the courtyard. "You are all know I will beat the lot of you."

"And we know why that is...do we not." replied Athos with a raised brow.

That moment Treville emerged from his office and stood on the balcony having heard the echo of Porthos' laugh.

"Evening boys...I know you are off duty...but I think you may want to hear this." he said beckoning his men up the steps.

The mukseteers exchanged puzzled glances and began to make their way up the wooden steps to their captains office.

xx

Treville poured brandy into five goblets as the men sat down opposite him. He handed them our one by one.

"I have just returned from the palace. Doctor Lemay wanted to speak with me."

"Do you recall that red mark on Constance's wrist? he asked glancing towards Aramis. "When we thought she had accidentally pricked herself on one of her darning pins."

Aramis face was full of thought as he heeded what the older man was saying. He slowly nodded his head in acknowledgement.

"Yes...what of it?

Treville sipped his brandy and placed the goblet down on his desk. "Lemay said it began to secrete pus. So he tested it with the bile...it seems she was poisoned deliberately."

"WHAT? WHEN? asked Porthos. "You mean someone in the palace?

Athos stirred in his seat as he swirrled his brandy around the goblet. "So you reckon someone within the palace actually administered this poison into her wrist...it would have to be very close contact to actually prick her skin."

"Maybe we should speak to Constance herself...she may recall what people she has actually spoken with...or even been close to." suggested d'Artagnan glancing at his friends.

"The only person she is really close to is her own husband." growled Porthos.

"I concur with d'Artagnan...we should speak with Constance." said Aramis toying with his hat. "Maybe she can throw some light on this mystery."

Treville nodded and rubbed his face with a yawn. "I will leave that to you then Aramis. You have a way with the fairer sex...see what she can recall...take Athos with you on the morrow."

Aramis nodded his acknowledgement with a slight grin at the comment. He glanced at Athos who rolled his eyes at the marksman.

"This whole facade is becoming rather enigmatic captain. First Constance! Then Francois being murdered. It seems we have to wonder what comes next...and if it is Rochefort's deeds...then how would he enter the palace without detection.? Interjected Athos.

Porthos stirred in his chair. "Oh prey let me bump into him in one of the passageways...he will be wishing he was never born." he growled.

"If only it was that simple Porthos." said Treville as he took a sip of brandy.

He looked at his men. "Now get some well earned sleep. And remember what I said...keep alert and go nowhere alone.

The musketeers stood. Said their goodnights, placed down their empty goblets and exited. Leaving Captain Treville to his own thoughts.

xxxxx

 **Royal Palace**

 **Main Entrance.**

King Philip of Spain and his wife Elisabeth climbed aboard their royal carriage. Their entourage of guards on horseback were prepared for the journey to LaHarve.

Louis and Anne watched from the ornate steps.

"Now remember you both come to us for a visit next time." stated Philip as he glanced at both Louis and Anne.

Louis beamed. "Do not fret brother-in-law. I am certain we will see each other at some time."

The carriage began to slowly move off making the two Spanish royals turn and wave.

Anne waved back.

Louis beaming smile waned as he watched the carriage disappear into the trees.

"To be quite honest my dear I am glad to see the back of them." sighed Louis.

Anne glanced at her husband as they walked back into the grand hall. "Really Louis...how can you be so disdainful...I was most pleased to have their company."

"It fills the man with joy to speak of himself so much...it becomes somewhat tedious after a while."

Louis suddenly noticed the Count of Toulous entering the dining chamber.

"Ah count...we will eat breakfast together...about time I had someone with hunting knowledge to speak with."

Rochefort paused in his tracks as he turned and bowed at the royal couple.

"It will be an honour your majesty."

Anne didn't look in his direction. I do not like the man... he has such evil eyes.

xxxxx

 **Palace Infirmary.**

Constance was sitting in a chair next to her bed concentrating on her embroidery.

Doctor Lemay had mixed up her medication and watched as she swallowed it back.

"Why is it all medicinal concoctions taste so disgusting." she asked with a grimace.

Lemay smiled. It was good to see the young woman getting better.

"I quite agree Constance...but we need to get you back to your healthy self again."

That moment they both glanced up as Aramis and Athos walked in.

"Good morning gentlemen." said Lemay as he walked from the bed and back to his work bench.

"Good morning to you." replied Aramis with a slight dramatic bow and a smile towards Constance.

Athos picked up two chairs and dragged them towards Constance's bed, he placed one down for Aramis. And sat on the other.

"I must say Constance...you are looking back to your usual radiant and beautiful self." grinned the marksman.

Constance looked at the two men as they took a seat near to her. She rolled her eyes at Aramis.

"It is good to see you Constance." murmered Athos as he placed his hat down on her bed. "How are you faring?

The young woman looked up from her embroidery. "I am feeling much better than yesterday thank you...I do not know what came over me...I am at a loss."

Doctor Lemay joined them as they spoke. "I take it Captian Treville told you of my findings? he asked both musketeers.

Athos eyed him. "Indeed he did doctor...that is why we are here...we would like to speak with Constance if you will permit."

Lemay nodded. "Of course...but she will need some rest soon...this poison has taken alot out of her."

"We will keep that in mind doctor do not fret." answered Aramis.

Constance placed her emroidery down on the side table. "Well I do not know what I can tell you." she said turning back and eyeing the two musketeers.

"Can you remember that day before all this happened to you? asked Athos

Constance began to contemplate in her mind. She bit the side of her mouth as she thought.

"I recall picking up fabric from the merchants. Bonacieux had acquired new colours for the queens gowns. I left the merchants and came straight to the palace to show her majesty."

"Did you speak to anyone at the merchants? asked Aramis.

"I spoke to a couple of new mechants. They said they were from the Americas...but only briefly...they were very friendly." she answered.

Athos and Aramis exchanged hasty glances. Constance noticed the look pass between them.

"Why would they want to harm me...I do not even know them." she groused. Looking from one to the other.

"When it comes to someone wanting to harm you Constance...everyone is under scrutiny." replied Athos in his deadpan tone.

"Did these merchants get close enough to actually prick your skin without you knowing? asked Aramis with raised brows.

Constance began to muse once more. "Everyone was close to me...the place was full of trades people...it could have been anyone."

Athos nodded. "What about on your way here to the palace?

"No...I passed no one...maybe a couple of Red Guard...but they just walked past me...they were not that close to me. Oh and I seen Captian Venell...he asked me how I was, I told him I was fine...he then went about his business."

"And then you reach the palace...did you speak with anyone actually in here? asked Aramis.

"Just a couple of courtiers! then I spoke with one of the sculllery cooks...that was it really. Oh I walked past The Count of Toulous in the passagway. Then I went on to the queens chambers."

Doctor Lemay appeared suddenly. "If you will excuse me musketeers...but is is time for Madame Bonacieux' rest."

Both men stood. "Fine doctor...we are leaving...carry on your good work." grinned Aramis.

Athos squeezed her hand. "Thank you Constance...I am pleased you are much improved."

She looked up at him and smiled. "I hope you get whoever is doing these evil crimes."

Aramis picked up his hat. "I am certian we will...I bid you good day Constance." he said pressing his hat to his chest with a slight raise of his brow.

He turned to Leamy and replaced his hat. "Doctor!

Athos nodded towards the doctor as he walked out of the chamber door.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

The two musketeers walked slowly in conversation down the passageway.

"What baffles me, is why whoever did this to Constance did not want her dead, what was the point in all this...to just make her ill? asked Aramis.

"May have been some kind of warning to the rest of us." replied Athos.

Aramis nodded and smiled at two of the courtier ladies as they walked past them by raising his hat. "Yeah maybe." answered the marksman.

Athos scanned the hall as they walked. "The whole thing is a riddle to me...I cannot rid my mind of some niggling doubt and I do not know what it is...and where does Rochefort come into this...no one has seen sign or light of him."

Aramis suddenly stopped in his tracks, making Athos also stop, he turned and looked at his friend.

"What? asked the swordsman.

"Maybe your right mon ami...maybe he does have someone working for him...someone we have not thought of." mused the marksman. Someone in the palace."

The two men locked eyes for seconds as they both thought about the scenario.

"Come...lets find Treville." said Athos.

xx

The two musketeers were unaware of the figure concealed behind one of the pillars heeding every word they had said.

xxxxx

Athos and Aramis met up with Treville, Porthos and d'Artagnan in the grounds.

They had both informed Treville of what Constance had told them and had come to no conclusions.

"You know we have searched the palace men...I have had men on every outer door and no one has come in or out, unless they have been dignateries or the like." answered the older man after heeding Aramis and Athos' theories.

"Yeah me and d'Art 'ave searched the tunnels...there is nothing...and no sign of anyone even been down there." growled the big man.

The musketeers each stood dumbfounded lost in their own thoughts as they searched their minds for answers.

Who had poisoned Constance? Who had murdered Fracois in such an evil way? Who had sent the letter to Aramis? Nothing was making Any sense, but still it kept on happening.

xxxxx

From one of the tallest trees around the palace grounds the figure had climbed to the top. Crossbow strapped to his back. Oh yes indeed this is perfect. He took out his spy lens and looked across the grounds. There they were the musketeers with their captain. Walking slowly down the colonnades. He removed the cross bow and loaded the bolt, aiming it towards the group...it will not matter who I hit, because each one will suffer in the long run. He aimed towards them as they walked, he slowly cocked the bow and pulled the taut string. He looked through the aiming lens and found his target and fired!

xx

d'Artagnan had been walking ahead of his brothers when he suddenly screamed out in agony and held his side. Blood sprayed everywhere as the arrow hit with force. Throwing the Gascon back with the force. He clung to his side, his face distorted in agonising pain.

xx

The figure slid down the tree trunk very rapidly holding onto the rope. He quickly gathered up his belongings and fled into the forest. Knowing he would be hunted down any minute. He ran as fast as he could, he could now hear the sound of voices as they began to search. He found the hatch and opened it, climbed in and shut it behind him. It was covered in dead leaves and mud.

They will never find me here. Never!

xx

JEEEEZUS...D'ARTAGNAAANNNN! yelled Treville grabbing his pistol.

Athos and Porthos grabbed their pistols from their belts and turned towards were the arrow had come from.

D'ARTAGNAN! roared Aramis rushing towards him. Treville reached him first.

Porthos and Athos had sprinted towards the trees after the culprit. "IT CAME FROM THAT DIRECTION." yelled Porthos as they ran.

Athos followed, both men armed with pistols in each hand. I will kill the bastard. Thought Athos as he ran, please let d'Artagnan be alright...he has both Lemay and Aramis to take care of him...he has to live.

Other musketeers came from all over the grounds and joined their comrades as they ran into the forest.

!SPREAD OUT!" roared Athos gesturing with his arms to the men. The musketeers dispersed." Their blue cloaks catching the winter sunlight as they rushed into the dense forest.

"STAY IN TWOS! added the swordsman as they ran.

xx

d'Artagnan was breathing in gasps as Treville and Aramis lifted him on either side. The arrow protruding from his body.

"We have to get him to the infirmary at haste...he is losing too much blood." gasped Aramis, his hands trembling.

The young musketeer hissed between clenched teeth as he tried to breath.

"Can't...brea...th...Ara...mis...hu...rts...can't...brea..th...hu...rts."

"Your doing fine mon ami...easy...keep breathing...you are doing fine." comforted Aramis as he shot a glance to Treville. Both men sharing concerned glances.

Marcel and Lucca came running towards them after hearing the commotion.

"LUCCA! go to doctor Lemay...tell him d'Artagnan has been shot with a crossbow in his side. Inform him we are bringing him in now...GO! yelled Aramis.

The musketeer ran as fast as his legs would permit towards the palace entrance.

Marcel...go and aid Athos and Porthos...they ran in the direction of the forest." growled Treville.

Marcel had started his run as his captain spoke. His pistol primed and ready as he went.

 **To be continued...**

 **Hi Guys,**

 **Well..who has shot d'Artagnan with the crossbow? Two guesses!**

 **Thank you so much for the reviews. Means alot to me.**

 **I hope you will continue to read on...more whump to come.**

 **Thank you so much**

 **Pippa xxxx**

 **Info:**

 **Claude Hardy was actually a real lawyer in 17th Century France at that time.**

.


	33. Chapter 33

**No Mercy Chapter Thirty Three.**

 **Royal Palace Infirmary.**

The screams that emitted from d'Artagnan and reverberarted around the passagways of the palace sounded like that of a torture chamber. Red Guards who stood on sentry duty discreetly exchanged glances at hearing the howls. Their face evidently showing signs of sympathy for the young musketeer that had been rushed into the infirmary.

Constance held her hands over her ears as she sobbed into her pillow with sheer desolation for the injured musketeer. She prayed silently for him. Please let him live God. He does not deserve such brutality as this.

xx

Doctor Lemay had ordered his nurses to place his medical instuments into a bowl of very hot water and to fetch plenty of cloths and bandages.

Aramis had cut the young mans shirt off him as Treville and Lucca held him down. The medics hands trembled as he shot a glance to Treville, both men hoping d'Artagnan would survive this anguish. They could both see the amount of blood he was actually losing. The infirmary floor was starting to form into small puddles from the drips.

d'Artagnan gasped for breath and clenched his teeth against the agonising pain.

"Shuuuush...shuuuuush...mon ami." whispered Aramis into the young mans ear..."We will soon alliviate the pain I promise...shuuuush."

Lemay fetched a couple of bottles of wine ready to pour onto the wound. He tied his medics apron around his waist and began to inspect the wound around the protruding arrow.

"There is fragments of his shirt and doublet in the wound...I am going to have to remove the arrow hastly before any infection sets in." murmered Leamy as he consentrated on what he was doing.

d'Artagnan suddenly started to tremble...tears in his eyes as he replicated Aramis' breathing exercise's.

"Thats right mon ami...breath...breath...breath...you are doing fine." carried on Aramis.

"He is losing so much blood doctor...can't you do something." growled Treville as he held the young mans legs down.

Leamy glanced up. "I have to be careful with an injury like this Captain...you just cannot pull out the thing and hope everything will be fine." he answered turning to one of his nurses.

"Pass me the wine please Simone. Then mix a pain draft for him."

The nurse hastly picked up the bottle and passed it over to Lemay. She then wandered over to the medicine cabinet to fetch the pain draft.

The doctor paused and glanced up at the men as they held onto the ailing musketeer.

d'Artagnan was still panting for breath and screaming in pain.

x

Constance was now sitting up on her bed sobbing and praying. She held onto her pillow as she wept.

x

Aramis lifted his brothers head up as Simone returned with the pain draft. She put the cup to his lips. d'Artagnan struggled to swallow, he coughed then tried once more.

"Come now mon ami..drink...it will help you." soothed Aramis. Taking the cup from the nurse with a sad smile and holding it to his lips.

The Gascon swallowed this time and lay back on the pillow. Hissing and gasping in pain.

"I want you all to hold him down still...I am going to pour the wine onto the wound and attempt to remove the bolt." stated Lemay as he took out the cork between his teeth.

He glanced at the three pairs of eyes one more time and nodded he was ready.

Aramis kissed his crucifix, his eyes filling with tears. Treville and Lucca returned the nod that they were ready and took a firm grip on the young mans body.

Lemay poured the wine onto the wound. d'Artagnan wailed and screamed, his body trying to escape the clutches of the hands holding him down. His eyes red raw with tears, his face had paled to a grey colour making Aramis shudder with fear for his friend.

He whispered into his ear. "Nearly there my friend...nearly there."

Lemay poured more wine onto the wound as he picked up one of his intruments and gripped the arrow. He glanced at his patients pale and distorted face.

Treville and Aramis exchanged looks of concern as Lemay started to pull at the arrow. They held onto d'Artagnan's limbs as the doctor gave one strong tug.

The Gascon screeched and wailed like a banshee...saliva spilling from his mouth as he hissed and gasped in excruciating agonising pain.

Lemay's face was beaded in persperation as he gasped. The arrow was held fast.

"Jesus...Lemay...how much longer...he is suffering in agony here." growled Treville.

Aramis eyes spilled tears down his face as he looked at his brother suffering. He stroked his sweaty hair away from his face. Whispering comforting words into his ear.

"Do you not think I can see that Captain...I am not finding delight in this you know...but something like this simply cannot be rushed." replied Lemay as he poured on more wine to the wound.

The doctors hands and arms were covered in the blood of the injured musketeer. He rinsed the instument in the boiling water and once again gripped the arrow.

"Ready? he asked the others.

Treville, Aramis and Lucca nodded in unison.

The marksman could feel as the young man braced himself for the next bout of agonising pain. He was now feeling weaker and was still gasping aloud for beaths.

Leamy gripped hard and tugged at the arrow...

...d'Artagnan threw back his head and and wailed in agony his young features distorted.

Lemay's winced hard as he gripped one more time...it slowly slid from the mans side and came loose. He sighed out loud with relief and threw it into the water with a tinkle.

d'Artagnans eyes rolled back and he passed out.

"At least is won't feel any more pain for a while. Now I need to clean the wound and stitch it." said Lemay. Simone handed him his medical suture kit.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

 **Forest surrounding the Royal Palace.**

Porthos and Athos trod at a steady pace as they searched the surrounding area of forest. Both musketeers gripping a pistol in each hand as they scanned the place the arrow came from.

"He would have to have to have climbed one of the trees to actually aim and hit his target." suggested Athos as he glanced up at the trees. "There is no way he would have been able to hit d'Artagnan on ground level...he would have been at the wrong angle."

Porthos face was set to angry mode as he nodded in agreement with his friend.

"How did he get away so bloody fast, that's what I want to know." he growled looking for footprints. "There are no trails anywhere."

Athos began to inspect every tall strong tree he could find looking for any find of clue left by whoever it was that had shot the arrow at d'Artagnan. His head was spinning as he looked up into the branches. Who is it doing all these evil deeds...is Rochefort really still alive...please God let d'Artagnan live.

Suddenly he heard Porthos' growl. "ATHOS!

The swordsman turned in the direction of the call and seen his friend beckoning him over.

Athos rushed over to the big man who was stood at the foot of a tall oak.

Porhos stood holding an arrow between his fingers. "It would seem he must have dropped one when he fled.

Both men looked up into the branches. "This would be easy to climb...such an ideal makeshift tower for the bastard to shoot from." raged Porthos.

Athos put his gloved fingers on the loose bark of the tree. "This has to be it... look...the bark has broken away were he has climbed...and there are friction marks on these branches were he hauled himself up on a rope."

Both men exchanged glances of both concern for their brother and anger at whoever shot him.

Porthos thought for a moment as he inspected the area around them. "Can you really see Rochefort climbing a bloody tree?...because I can't."

Athos looked up one more time into the branches and sighed out loud. "I don't know what I believe anymore Porthos...the whole saga has me somewhat perplexed."

The big musketeer patted Athos on the shoulder. He himself knew what his friend meant. They all felt strained at the evil goings on. And now d'Artagnan had been wounded by some bastard that had simplty vanished.

"Call the others in Marcel and return to your duties...I will report back to the Captain." Yelled the swordsman as he noticed the others appear from the trees.

Marcel nodded. "Yes Lieutenant Athos."

"Come...let us go and see how d'Artagnan is faring." murmered the swordsman.

xxxxx

 **Royal Palace Infirmary.**

d'Artagnan lay sleeping in one of the beds. Doctor Lemay had stitched the wound in the musketeers side and bandaged around the wound with clean muslin. The Gascon had been given another pain draft and was now sleeping soundly.

Constance sat in a chair next to his bed watching him sleep. The nurse had been checking him for fever now and again. Aramis and Treville stood at the foot of the bed.

Doctor Lemay had washed the musketeers blood off his arms and hands and was wiping them on a cloth.

"Prey tell me doctor that he will survive this? asked Treville without taking his eyes off his wounded musketeer.

Lemay put down the cloth and joined the others near the bed. "If he gets through this night captain...then he has a good chance...he has lost alot of blood remember."

Aramis glanced towards the doctor. "He will I know he will...he is young and strong...and we will make sure of it."

"I will stay with him...incase he wakes." commented Constance suddenly...I will keep an eye on him."

Lemay glanced at the young woman. "My dear Constance...you yourself need rest...besides I have Simone for that...she is the nurse."

"I feel fine doctor...honestly." she replied. "Besides Simone cannot be everywhere at once." Both women exchanged glances with a slight smile.

Lemay grinned at the drapers wife...he knew she meant every word she said and to try arguing against the fact was a challenge.

"The doctor is right Constance...you should be resting." commented Aramis.

Constance glanced at the markman.. "Stop fussing...I told you all I am feeling fine."

That very minute the doors swung open and Athos and Porthos rushed in.

"How is he." asked both men in unison as they walked towards the bed. They both stared down at their youngest with features full of anxiety.

Athos sat on the chair opposite Constance and stroked d'Artagnan's damp with sweat hair from his brow. He felt the tears in his eyes trying their best to spill down his face.

"Doctor Lemay has just said..if he gets through this night...he has a fighting chance." replied Aramis.

Athos continued to stroke his brothers hair. "He will get though it...he has to...he still has lots of training to get on with...and he is not getting out of that." added the swordsman trying to keep his tears at bay.

Aramis glanced at Athos, he could see how distressed he was. "We will find whoever did this my friend." he murmered squeezing the swordmans shoulder.

Athos didn't stir, he continued to watch his little brother sleep.

Treville ushered Porthos out of earshot of the others. " Well! anything?

Porthos shook his head and sighed. "We found the tree that whoever it was climbed...the bark broken away...and the rope marks were the bastard climbed to the top. Oh and this." he said taking the arrow bolt from his pocket and handing it to Treville.

Treville took it and looked at it. "I see, akin to the one taken out of d'Artagnan' side...rather old in use these days...but can still be very fatal.

"We seen no trails captain...nothing...its as if he vanished into thin air." commented Porthos.

Aramis joined the two men as they spoke. "It would seem we have a hunt on our hands then? he remarked with a raised brow.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

 **Palace Crypt.**

Rochefort paced the stone floor as he waited for Pedro to show his face. The orange glow of the few lighted torches dancing on the crypt walls. He glanced up as the man appeared from the small tunnel entrance.

"I have tarried here long enough...you are somewhat tardy...I am displeased with you Pedro." he seethed.

"Pedro glared at him. "Apologies...but it is not simple to enter the tunnel when red guards are walking up and down outside. I have to take chances when I am able. But I have come bearing gifts my friend."

Rochefort stopped his pacing and watched as the spaniard took out three small phials from a small sack.

"Are they the ones I requested?

"Oh yes indeed they are. Psilocybe Semilanceata fungi. Grinded down just as you asked...our alchemist friend did an excellent job. I do believe they can turn a man quite mad...he informed me a person sees things that are not there.

Rochefort glared...I want the bastards dead not turned into court jesters."

"You misunderstand me...it will kill whoever ingests it in the long run."

"I misunderstand nothing" seethed Rochefort. "Just do as I have instructed and do not dally.

I have already tried a mild one out on the drapers wife...it did not kill her but I do believe she became very sick. Just an experiment of mine...I might add."

Rochefort placed a parchment on the top of one of the marbel tombs.

"Will the king not miss you whilst you are down here? asked the spaniard. Changing the whole conversation.

Rochefort spread out the parchment and place a stone on each corner to hold it flat, he glanced up at Pedro.

"The idiot thinks I am resting after my hunt...he will be expecting me in an hour for refreshment...now enough about me...did everything go to plan?

Pedro beamed. "How can you even ask me that..I do not fail when given a task. I shot one of the musketeers with a crossbow." he chuckled. "It was so easy...they did not even see it coming."

Rochefort raised both brows. "Whom may I ask has befallen the arrow?

"I did not stop and ask his name my friend." I just aimed and fired.

"Well what did he look like? seethed Rochefort.

Pedro shrugged both shoulders...lean...dark hair...looked slightly younger than the others."

Rochefort smirked. " Ah d'Artagnan!... dead?

"Oh I would say so...I got him clean in the torso...he wont survive that..he will bleed to death."

"Good...that is one less." smiked Rochefort.

"May I ask how you yourself wander about the palace...without the guards seeing you?

"I can come and go as I please to a certain extent...but you forget one thing my friend. I have the plans of the palace, and know every secret passage. I have one within my chambers...that is how I am able to get down here without detection."

Pedro suddenly glanced down at the parchment. "And prey tell me what is this?

Rochefort grinned as he held a candle over the flattened scroll. "This Pedro is the drawn up plans of the musketeer garrison. I discovered it in Cardinal Richelieu's chambers when the siege began. Your next task will be somewhat rather challenging.

"You do realise that it is guarded day and night. I cannot simply wander in." commented Pedro.

"Come now...are you losing your nerve or your touch." asked Rochefort as he studied the plans carefully. "Use your head man...create a diversion...anything just get yourself in there.

At this moment most of the musketeers are here at the palace...there is just the odd few left at the garrison."

"Very well what is it you want me to do? asked the spaniard.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

 **The Throne Chamber**

 **Royal Palace.**

" I am most distressed Captian Treville, Will Musketeer d'Artagnan live? asked Anne concern written all over her beautiful face. As she glanced at Louis sat next to her.

Captain Treville had reported what had happened to d'Artagnan to both the King and Queen. He had left the injured musketeer in the capable care of Doctor Lemay.

"Doctor Lemay says he should recover if he gets through the coming night." your majesty. replied the musketeer captain.

"He is a most excellent physician Captain." she commented. "He is in good hands."

"This is a bad business Treville...I am beginning to wonder what will occur next." said Louis as he shook his head slightly.

"Indeed Sire! My thoughts exactly...but I still have my men on full alert. No one can get in or out of the palace without good reason."

Louis fidgeted in his seat. "Good...that is what I want to hear Treville. I will not have scoundrels trying anything within these walls. We have enjured quite enough of that these past weeks, I do not want a recurrence."

"Well I doubt that Rochefort would even attempt to enter the palace Louis...he knows full well we are all aware of what dreadful deeds has committed." remarked Anne. "Afterall he is an escapee is he not?

"My dear...I would not put anything past that parasite." replied the king.

Treville stirred. "You can rest assured majesties...He will not even get within striking distance of the palace gardens...I have men in the grounds as we speak."

Anne smiled. "Thank you Captain, we can always depend on you and your men, that I have no doubt."

Treville bowed slightly in acknowldgement. "You are most kind your majesty."

"Well we will not keep you from your duties Treville...you are dismissed...keep me informed on Musketeer d'Artagnan."

Treville bowed. " Certainly your majesties."

xxxxx

 **Banks of The Sein:**

Pedro paid the peasant making the mans eyes light up. "You know what to do Gatzt...as soon as you have done the deed I will pay you the rest...do you understand me?

The peasant nodded. "Oh yes indeed Monsieur...I know exactly what to do...I will go right now."

Pedro grinned as he watched the vagabond scurry away. He followed at a distance as the man made his way through crowds of Parisians in the market square. Hoping in his own mind that the plan worked, he knew the musketeers were not stupid men, that is why they had been chosen for the regiment. But Rochefort had informed him that most of them were at the palace guarding the king.

 **Musketeer Garrison:**

Musketeers Jacqu and Thoedore stood on sentry duty on the Garrion gates. Both men walked back and forth to keep out the chilly breeze. "I will be glad for my bed tonight mon ami." commented Theodore as he stamped his booted feet on the ground to warm them up.

"Always moaning you are...we will be relieved very soon by Morris and Jean. Then you can get yourself warmed up with some of Serges stew." replied Jacqu with a slight grin.

Four young recruits sparred with rapiers in the courtyard yelling different moves to each other as they danced around. Steel hitting steel reverberated around the courtyard.

All walks of life passed by the garrison gates. Childrens laughter could be heard as they chased each other around the square. Stall holders yelling out the prices of their wares. Whores would wander past giving the eye to the sentry guards but just got ordered to move on.

Pedro sat on a vacant bench eating an apple as he watched the old peasant approach the garrison.

The vagabond appeared at the gate. He stared at the two musketeers as they paced back and forth.

Theodore caught his glance. "Be off with you...you have no place here peasant." he scolded at the man. "Now go!

The man approached holding his hood over his head. "I just wanted to ask you a question Monsieur that is all." he murmered in a faked tone of timidness.

"What do you want man? asked Jacqu glancing at Theodore.

"Them executions that took place...I thought they had hanged Comte de Rochefort?

"What has it got to do with you peasant...I said go." growled Theodore.

"Come my friend...he is merely asking a question." mumered Jacqu approaching the old man...he is hardly a threat."

"Why do you ask?" asked Jacqu. "Rochefort is nothing to you."

"Because I just seen him on the banks of the Sein...purchasing a horse. I am displeased that a traitor such as him is able to walk around free as a bird."

Both musketeer sentry guards exchanged glances with one another in awe. They both knew that Rochefort was a wanted man, and Treville was doing his best to apprehend him. The man was a fiend who had evaded execution, he was probably the most wanted man in France at the moment.

"WHAT! are you sure it was him.? growled Theodore. In disbelief.

The man nodded. "I do not forget the face of evil, musketeers never. It was him alright."

"Wait...how do you know Comte de Rochefort may I ask? growled Jacqu

"Because I remember when the king was travelling through the town and he was with him in the carriage...he stared right at me he did...his eyes cut right through me."

Jacqu eyed the old man. He didn't look like a man who would play out a bluff for no reason. And what would he gain in faking such intelligence.

"This could be our chance to impress Treville." murmered Jacqu into his comrades ear.

"Was he alone do you know? asked Theodore. As he turned away from Jacqu.

"Yes I do believe he was, I was just sitting minding my own business and noticed him. He payed the trader for the horse, fine looking beast it was."

"Yeah...only he would purchase a fine stud...it has to be him." said Jacqu.

"What bank was he on man?" continued Jacqu

The vagabond threw him a glance. "The West bank near Notre Dame."

"He could be on his way to LaHarve to grant passage on a ship." suggested Theodore. "We cannot let this happen."

Thoedore yelled across to the recuits. "Come you boys we have a traitor to apprehend.

The recruits stopped their sparring and glanced up.

"Well come on boys..we have not got all day." yelled Theodore.

The recuits cheered aloud with excitement and approached the older mukseteers. "Who is this traitor Monsieur? asked one of the boys his face full of elation.

"Never mind that now boy...just arm yourselves with pistols." replied Theodore.

"I will let Morris know...so someone can man the gate." said Jacqu as he sprinted over to the out building.

Theodore nodded in acknowledgment. "Make haste man. We have to leave now." He yelled back.

Theodore appraoched the stable finding Henri feeding the horses. "Henri go to the palace...inform Captain Treville that Rochefort has been spotted near Notre Dame. And tell him that myself and Jacqu have gone after him with the recuits.

Henri stopped what he was doing. "Yes Monsieur...right away!

xxxxx

Pedro was wandering around the stalls as he heeded everything that was going on. He watched as the musketeers suddenly appeared on horseback and left the garrison. He slowly walked past the vagabond and discreetly placed a pouch in his hand.. The old man disappeared into the crowd tucking the pouch inside his pocket.

He took his chance before anyone else appeared and snuck into the couryard as fast as he could concealing himself in one of the side doors. He observed through the slit in the door as another musketeer appeared on the gate. He made his way up the steps inside the building. Yes the plans were correct he was inside the building of the musketeers rooms. He had to act at haste whilst everyone was occupied.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

 **Royal Palace Infirmary:**

d'Artagnan still lay sleeping. His brothers sat around his bed waiting for any sign of him waking. Simone was still checking his forehead for fever.

Doctor Lemay wandered over as she turned away from the bed. "He has no fever doctor." she murmered.

"Thats a good sign right? asked Athos glancing up at Lemay.

"Oh yes indeed Athos...it is a very good sign...but we will still continue to monitor him every hour. You cannot be too careful with wounds of this kind."

"I will kill the bastard when we find 'im." growled Porthos as he watched their youngest sleep. "And we will find 'im...that I swear."

Aramis shot a quick glance at his big friend and patted him on the shoulder. "We will my friend we will." he murmered.

Constance was now dressed and up and about having informed doctor Lemay she was now recovered and feeling fine. The musketeers glanced up as she appeared at the bedside.

"How is he." she whispered.

"The doctor says he is doing fine Constance...there is no sign of fever" replied Aramis.

The young woman smiled sadly as she looked at d'Artagnans sleeping form.

"Do you think it was Rochefort who did this to him.? she asked. Her eyes not leaving the injured musketeer.

"At this moment we are not certain who has done this. But my guess is Rochefort has someone working for him." replied Athos. "And I think that someone could have poisoned you Constance.

Constance gave the swordsman a hasty glance, she felt a shudder run down her back.

"I hate him...he is evil...I hope he is caught soon." murmered the young woman. "And the scoundrel who is working for him."

That moment Treville rushed into the infirmary chambers. Everyone in the room looked up instantly realising something was wrong. The musketeer captain was almost breathless.

The musketeers stood at once. "Captain...what is it what is wrong." asked Athos instantly.

"I have word from Theodore at the garrison...Rochefort has been seen near Notre Dame...him and Jacqu have taken the recuits and gone after him."

"Dear God...we should leave at haste." growled Porthos.

"May I ask how they came by this intelligence captain." asked Aramis.

"I do not know the whole story as of yet...but we need to get going." replied Treville.

Athos was deep in thought as he eyed the older man. "For all we know this could be a decoy...to lure us all away from the palace...we all know how he works...he is devious."

Aramis nodded. "Yeah I concur with Athos...maybe he is trying to get us away from the palace so he can make his move."

Treville ran his hand through his hair and sighed aloud. "I have placed Marcel and Lucca outside the King and Queens chambers. They have been ordered to let no one in unless I authorise it.

"You should go musketeers...I have red guards outside the infirmary...no one can enter without good reason." said Doctor Lemay.

Porthos pulled a face and rolled his eyes. "Red Guard...that lot couldn't guard an empty house."

"I will have Stefan and Antoine put on the main passagway doctor. No one will be able to enter on either end." said Treville.

"Do not fret captain...we will be just fine in here. I have a pistol in my medical chest."

"Make certain is it primed...you cannot be too careful doctor." commented Aramis.

Lemay nodded. "I will...now go and find this scoundrel."

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

After receiving the news that Rochefort had been seen near the Sein, Treville and his inseprables rode at a gallop towards the Sein. After the barbaric death of Francois and the poisoning of Constance and now a badly wounded d'Artagnan lay in the Palace Infirmary after being shot with a crossbow. Not to mention the letter Aramis had received warning him of his coming fate. The musketeers were now ready for anyone that stood in their way.

xxxxx

 **Royal Palace:**

Rochefort slowly wandered down the passgeway towards the royal chambers. He smirked to himself as he walked past Lucca. He gave the musketeer a slight tilt of his head in acknowledgement.

"So good to see the King and Queen in your safe hands mukseteer." he said in his feigned voice.

Lucca bowed slightly. "Indeed Count...we have men all over the palace."

Rochefort eyed the young man. "I imagine you have...Captain Treville is very meticulous."

Lucca watched as the Count of Toulous entered the kings chamber.

xxxxx

The servant poured out two goblets of wine and placed them down in front of each man.

"It is good to speak with someone of sane mind Count...these past few days have been quite fatiguing." groused Louis as he leaned back in his chair and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I hear one of the musketeers have been fatally wounded...that is most unfortunate Sire."

Louis glance up across the table. "Oh he is not dead...but he is badly wounded. My physician says he may make a recovery."

[ The fucking idiot said he was dead. He has failed me. The bastard musketeer lives. Pedro is living on borrowed time. I may have to do the deeds myself. ]

"Oh that is good news Sire. I am gladdened for the young man."

"Indeed...Captain Treville has lost several men these past few weeks...I am pleased the musketeer is recovering." answered Louis.

[ By the time I have finished there will be hardly any musketeer regiment left. Especially those four bastards...Trevilles favourites. ]

"I have word from my wife your majesty, she is feeling quite well now." smiled Rochefort changing the conversation. He picked up his goblet of wine and sipped it. "Maybe I should consider returning to Toulouse."

The king eyed him. "That would be a great pity dear Count...I cannot keep you from the countess...but you are most welcome to remain here for as long as you wish."

[ Good he takes the bait. Just what I want. He really is a cretin. How he became king is comical. ]

"I would be very honoured to remain here your majesty. My dear wife is a very understanding woman." smirked Rochefort.

Louis chucked and beckoned the servant to refill the goblets. "Good that settles it. And one day Anne and I shall visit your Chateau in Toulouse."

Rochefort bowed his head with a slight smirk.

[ Thats what you think, you wont be alive to go anywhere. And then Anne will be mine. And the musketeer bastards will be in the ground. ]

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

 **To be continued...**

 **Hi Guys,**

 **Thank you once again for the reviews, and taking the time to write them. Much appreciated.**

 **I am so glad you are all still enjoying the story.**

 **Will update ASAP!**

 **Pippa xxxx**

 **Information:**

 **Psilocybe Semilanceata ( Magic Mushrooms)**

 **These mushrooms grow in the Northern Hemisphere and can be fatal if injested. They cause severe hallucinations.**


	34. Chapter 34

**No Mercy Chapter Thirty Four**

 **Banks of the Sein**

 **Near Notre Dame.**

The banks of the Seine bustled with traders who bartered and yelled. Each one trying to outdo the other as they did their best to sell their wares.

Musketeer Theodore and Jacqu exchanged glances of dread as they both noticed Treville and the insepereables cantering towards them.

Treville came to a halt and acknowledged the two men. "Well any sign of him? he asked sounding enraged.

"We have searched everywhere captain...nothing so far." replied Jacqu trying to keep his mount still. "I fear he may have evaded us once again."

"Have you spoken to the horse trader? asked Athos joining his captain.

Treville glanced at the swordsman as he spoke.

Theodore and Jacqu exchanged timid glances.

"Err..no lieutenant Athos...we were...

Jacqu was cut off as Treville spoke. "Why the hell not man? he raged. "You informed me that he purchased a horse from him. He should have been the first person you asked."

Porthos rolled his eyes towards Aramis. They both joined Athos as they dismounted and started to walk towards the trade post.

"Sorry captain we thought...

..."Check the surrounding forest for tracks...then return to the garrison...take the recruits with you...GO NOW! roared Treville sounding incenced.

"Yes Sir." replied Theodore turning in his mount and gesturing towards the recruits. He knew Treville was irked he also knew Rochefort was a slippery eel.

xx

The four blue cloaked men wandered into the trading barn. Horses were tethered to posts feeding from hay bales.

The noise from the blacksmith filled the smoky air as he used his hammer against the metal on the anvil.

A middle aged man approached the men noticing them scanning around. He wore a leather apron full of grime his face full of dirt. His face beaming and plump.

"Ah musketeers...what can I do for you gentlemen...would you be looking for one of my fine beasts.? he growled.

Porthos smiled at him and sat down on a random stool. "We are not looking to be purchasing a horse monsieur...we just want to ask you some questions."

Aramis turned towards him as he removed his hat. "We were wondering Monsieur...how many horses have you sold today?

The man glanced at each musketeer in turn, his face looking more perplexed by the second. He put his finger to his head and scratched.

" Ohhhh I would say about three...why?

Athos eyed him. "Come now Monsieur...surely you recall how many animals you actually sell in a day." he asked. "Two...or three?

"Maybe four? growled Porthos putting his arm around the mans shoulders and grinning. "They are all fine beasts."

The trader was now looking bewildered as he looked at the hand on his shoulder.

"I have sold three today for certain. May I ask what I have done wrong? he murmered.

Aramis smiled. "Nothing at all Monsieur we merely want to know whom bought them from you."

The trader started to relax slightly. He glanced up as Treville joined his men.

"I sold one to a traveller...his horse was lame and he needed to trade."

"Can you describe this trader monsieur? asked Athos glancing towards Treville.

"He was about fifty, dark shoulder length hair...liked his food by the looks of him." he chuckled.

"Well that ain't him." growled Porthos.

"What about the others? asked Treville.

The trader eyed the musketeer captain.

"Errr...another was of noble blood by the sound of him."

The musketeers exchanged glances. Slight optimism on their faces

"What did this noble blood man look like? asked Aramis.

"He was about fourty five, brown curly hair...had a limp."

Treville rubbed his eyes in frustration and sighed. "Well that is not him either."

"Maybe he is in disguise." mused Porthos. Making something in Athos shoot him a dubious glance.

"How tall was he...this noble? asked Treville.

"About my size."

The musketeers eyes fell on the man...they towered over him. Porthos and Aramis both rolled their eyes in unison. Knowing full well Rochefort was as tall as they were.

"What about the other buyer? asked Athos.

" Was a female...she was buying it for her husband." he answered.

Athos closed his eyes for a second. This was becoming more infuriating each minute that ticked by. The swordsman stormed out of the barn in frustration.

"Thank you for your time monsieur...you have been most obliging." said Treville patting the man on the shoulder.

xx

Athos stood looking over the river when his brothers joined him. "I knew this would be another wild goose chase...it is becoming a farce." seethed the swordsman as he turned back and joined the others.

"He will make a mistake at some point I know he will." commented Aramis as he fixed his saddle straps.

Athos sighed. He couldn't shake the nagging feeling inside that something was staring them in the face. But he just did not know what.

Porthos and Treville mounted their horses. "Come on...we should return to the garrison and get something to eat. said Treville. Lets hope the others have found some trails.

"Porthos snorted." I doubt that somehow." he growled.

Athos and Aramis mounted. And the four musketeers cantered along the bank.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

 **Musketeer Garrison:**

The sound of the horses hooves reverberated around the courtyard as they trotted through the archway of the garrison on their return from their hunt for the elusive Rochefort.

Treville face looked in astonishment looking from left to right and wondering why his two sentry guards had left their posts. Just where the hell are the men...something is amiss.

Aramis became suddenly aware all was not quite right as he dismounted and scanned the courtyard catching the eye of Porthos.

"Whats wrong? asked the big man as he eyed his friend.

Athos felt his brothers vibes. "Where is Henri? he is usually here to collect the horses to feed and water. he asked as he glanced around at the others.

"And no guards on the gates." added Treville. " What is going on?

Treville yelled out. "MORRIS!... ANTOINE!... PENELL!

Nothing...the whole garrison was as quiet as the grave. Making the men exchange glances of uneasiness.

The men grabbed their pistols in unison as they approached the outer buildings.

"I will check my office." said Treville as he started to climb the wooden steps.

"I don't like this one little bit." mumered Porthos as he slowly scanned around, his eyes watching for the least small movement. Or listening for the smallest of noises.

The three men started to walk towards the building when they heard a shriek and a gasp emitting from the upper balcony. "JEEEEZZZUUZZZ...CHRIIIIIST!

The three musketeers turned suddenly before glancing at each other and racing across the courtyard and rushing up the wooden steps two at a time.

The door to Trevilles office was wide open as they approached with caution, pistols in hand.

"CAPTAIN! yelled Athos. He got no answer just a gasp of breath.

They found Treville sitting on his bed with his head in his hands sobbing and snorting quietly.

The three men eyed each other as they entered the office. Porthos was first through the door. He glanced at his distressed captain then looked towards the desk. The big man stood rigid to the spot, the look of horror on his face. He put his hand to his mouth as he retched.

Athos and Aramis followed close behind the big man. Athos and Aramis stared in shock at the body of Musketeer Morris as he sat in Trevilles chair clearly dead, his arms had been severed off and placed on the desk in front of him. The side wall was splattered in blood were the two limbs had been cleanly cut off. Pools of blood had soaked into the stone floor forming small puddles.

Athos leaned back against the wall and heaved and gasped, he wanted to vomit but nothing came up.

Aramis was first to move as he picked up a parchment that had been strategically placed on the desk as not to miss it.

Treville was still sat on his bed, he wiped his face with a cloth and gasped. "Don't tell me...he left a missive?

Aramis held it out. "It has been written in blood, Morris' blood probably. murmered the marksman feeling the bile rising in his own throat.

Porthos let out a sigh. "What!...sick bastard!

Aramis' face had paled as he read aloud. {You will never avenge me musketeers. I am more inelligent than all of you put together. R }

"We need to check the rest of the garrison." choked out Athos suddenly. "God knows what else we will find."

"How the HELL! did he get in...thats what I want to know? growled Porthos. "The gates are manned all day and every day without fail."

Aramis shook his head slowly as he poured his captain a brandy and handed it to him with trembling hands.

Treville took it and swigged back the entire contents in one gulp. "I will remain here until the others return, let me know if you find anything."

"I do hope it is nothing akin to this." mumered Athos. Glancing back at the slain musketeer.

The swordsman walked unsteadily out onto the balcony and held onto the balustrade. He glared down onto the courtyard and took in a deep breath. He still felt like he wanted to vomit. He slowly began to decend the steps.

"Athos...wait I will come with you." said Aramis following the swordsman down the steps. Porthos emerged from the horror of the office and joined his two friends.

Athos strolled over to the well and rinsed his face with the cold water. Even though it was a chilly day he just needed to feel the water on his face.

He spooned some up with the ladle and drank it back. Aramis did the same.

" This is the work of someone working for him...it has to be...remember when we found the bodies at the farmhouse?

Aramis nodded in thought. "I would rather not...but yes I know what you are gettiing at."

"Its the same kind of killing...barbaric...evil...they did the same to Francois." added the swordsman.

"Yeah...Athos is right...it's certainly the work of someone else." growled Porthos. "And I bet any coin you like he is working for Rochefort."

That moment the three men turned as they heard whimpers coming from the stables. The musketeers glanced at one another and followed the sound, pistols in hand.

"Who is there? yelled Aramis. Suddenly Henri crawled out from underneath a large hay bale. His face full of tears and dirt, his hair full of straw, the boy was trembling with fear.

"Henri! gasped Aramis rushing to the boys side. The marksman helped him to stand and sat him on a stool.

"Easy Henri...breath boy breath." comforted Aramis. "That is right..you are safe now."

"Henri...what happened here." asked Athos as he watched the terrified youngster calm himself.

Aramis squeezed the boys shoulder. "Did you see who entered the garrison?

"No...he just appeared from Captain Treville's office...I don't know how he got in. I seen him grab Monsieur Morris from behind. He pushed a pistol into his back and forced him up the steps to the captains office."

Henri started to tremble again. "I ...heard a loud scream and then it went quiet...it was horrific...sounded like a slaughter had taken place."

The musketeers glanced at one another. Knowing full well the boy was not wrong.

"What did this man look like Henri? asked Porthos.

The others glanced at the boy waiting for the reply.

"I think he was Spanish...I could tell by the way he spoke to Monsieur Morris he wasn't French...he was taller than Monsieur Porthos...he was big and looked like he had been in the sun too long."

Aramis handed the boy a cup of water, he drank a swig and sighed. "Has he killed him Monsieur...has he killed Monsieur Morris?

Athos glanced at the others and changed the subject instantly.

The swordsman crouched to his knees and looked into Henri's face. "Henri...where are the others Serge and Antoine and Elroy...do you know?

Henri looked into the swordmans eyes. He was visibly shocked. "They...all...ran to hide...I don't know Monsieur Athos...I am sorry."

The boy began to sob and gasp.

"Its alright Henri...do not fret...it's alright...we will find them." replied Athos glancing at Aramis. And standing to his feet.

"I will take him to the infirmary." said Aramis." He needs something to calm him down."

Athos nodded at the marksman. "Porthos and I will search the rest of the garrison."

xxx

Both musketeers entered the dining chamber. The place was empty. The usual inviting aromas were non existent. The place felt chilly telling the two men that no cooking had taken place for a while. The dining chamber was usually the warmest place in the garrison, especially in the winter months when Serge would cook his delicious stews.

Athos slowly wandered over to the store room and pushed open the door. It was empty. Just shelves full of vegatables and fruit and the odd loaf of bread.

Porthos checked the cooking area, nothing had been prepared, no cut vegatables as per usual. No chopped up meats.

"Anything? asked the big man as Athos walked towards him.

"Nothing...lets check the sleeping chambers and rooms.." replied the swordsman.

xxx

Porthos and Athos climbed the stairs up to the level of rooms and sleeping chambers. Both men still armed with their pistols as they looked in each chamber.

The two musketeers glanced at one another as they both in unison heard the creaking of the floor in the next chamber.

Porthos nodded towards one of the doors as he and Athos held their silent conversation.

Athos suddenly kicked open the door making it swing against the inner wall with a loud thud. His pistol aimed and ready for anyone standing in his way.

The two musketeers stared at Serge cowered in a corner, his hands tethered to a large trunk. A rag had been forced into his mouth, the man looked petrified.

"SERGE! exclaimed Athos.

Porthos rushed to his side and grabbed his dagger. He cut the hemp and helped the old veteran to stand. Athos pulled the rag from the mans mouth.

Serge started to gasp for breath. Athos noticed a ewer of water on the table and poured him a cup.

"Serge drink." he ordered.

The old man was trembling as he glared at the trunk and pointed. "The ...trunk...he..killed him...he killed...him...he killed Antoine."

Athos and Porthos glanced at one another perplexed as Porthos opened the large chest.

The big man retched and reeled back." JJJEZZ!

Serge put his hands over his face and sobbed openly. "He...was goin'...to kill me...but something disturbed...'im. And he fled."

Athos approached the chest. He stared down at the congealed mess, his mouth full of vomit as he could just make out the face of Antoine.

The swordsman could feel his throat becoming tighter with the emotion of what they had witnessed. His eyes filling with tears both from the despair at losing a comrade in such savagery and the thought that someone could commit such an evil and barbaric misdeed. How many more were going to be slaughtered in such brutal circumstances.

The men suddenly heeded to alertness as they heard footsteps becoming louder down the passage. Porthos aimed his pistol as he peered around the doorway.

"Athos! Porthos! came the voice of Treville.

Porthos recoiled his weapon as the captain appeared around the corner. He took a couple of steps towards his superior officer.

Treville looked at the big man, his face was revealing something to him he did not like.

"What Porthos...tell me."

The streetfighter led him back into the chamber.

Treville eyed the trembling wreck of the veteran cook and his sick looking lieutenant.

"You alright Serg? he asked

The older man nodded..."I am fine Captain."

He turned to his lieutenant for an answer.

"We...we...found...Antoine...

...Athos pale face looked at his captain as he nodded towards the chest. Treville glanced from one man to the other then peered into the chest.

Porthos suddenly held out an arm to steady his captain as he stumbled backwards and retched. "Dear Lord...how many more."

Treville leaned up against the wall. Silence fell on the whole room as they all absorbed the scene.

Treville broke the sombre air. "What about Elroy... anything?

"Not yet captain...we will carry on searching." answered Porthos.

" We found a distressed Henri hiding in the stable, Aramis has taken him to the infirmary." added Athos.

xxxxxx

.

 **Garrison Infirmary:**

Henri was sitting in one of the chairs in the infimary. The boy sat staring into thin air. Aramis glanced towards him. He could see how the boy was reliving events in his head. The medic had given him a calming herb in some tea and had left him to rest.

The doors opened making Aramis reach for his pistol. Porthos eyed his friend as the medic put the weapon back on the table.

The medic noticed Serge, he looked the same way as the boy, evidently shaken. This man had seen plenty of horror in past wars but this was something rather different...this had taken the light out of the mans eyes.

"Serge...good to see you...are you alright." asked the medic.

Serge nodded."I will be lad...I will be."

He sat down next to Henri and patted the boys arm making the youngster flinch slightly.

"How is Henri? asked Athos looking over his friends shoulder.

Aramis glanced around at the boy as Serge poured some tea into a cup.

"He is very distressed at the moment...but he does seem calmer since I gave him the herbal tea. Replied the medic.

"We found Antoine." growled Porthos sitting on one of the beds and rubbing his hands over his face.

The medic looked from Porthos to Athos. "Prey tell me he is alright?

Athos checked around making certain Henri was out of earshot before answering his friend.

Aramis waited, his face full of dread.

"We found him in a trunk" murmered the swordsman. "His body has... been...brutally dismembered."

Porthos sat in silence as Aramis absorbed what Athos had just uttered.

The medic's features turning to that of sheer anguish as he sat down. "Dear God...how many more are going to die like this?

That moment Treville walked through the doors. He looked like a broken man. The usual commanding aura had gone and he was now somewhat forlorn.

"I am going to the palace men...I need to inform the others of what has occured here today...and make certain the men are still on high alert. This has become more than immense slaughter it is becoming a ventetta against the crown and anyone linked to it."

Athos nodded. "We will keep searching for Elroy captain.

Treville walked towards the door and turned as the swordsman spoke.

"As soon as Thoedore and the others return send them on to the palace...they can double up on guard duty. In the meantime you men stay here...just incase our evil savage decides to return."

The men watched as their captain disappeared through the doors.

Aramis stirred. "I need some more medical supplies from my rooms, I will go and collect them...I won't be long. He said picking up his pistol and walking towards the door.

"I will come with you Aramis." said Athos following him out. "We could all do with a drink...I will fetch some wine. You keep an eye on Henri and Serge Porthos."

Porthos nodded and glanced over to the old veteran and the boy. The old and the young still sat in silence.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Athos walked into his room and scanned around for his finest wine. He spotted it on the shelf and was just about to pick up the two bottles when he heard a yell and a shriek echoing down the passageway from Aramis' rooms.

The swordsman grabbed his pistol and rushed from his bed chamber towards the sound.

Athos stopped suddenly just before the medics room. He stared at his brother in sheer awe.

Aramis was sitting on the floor opposite his own room leaning against the wall, his arms wrapped around his knees. He leaned on his hands sobbing openly between gasps for breath. The floor covered in vomit.

Athos slowly approached his friend slowly. "Aramis! Aramis! what is it mon ami?

The swordsman placed a hand on his friends shoulder and squeezed. The medic slowly lifted his tear stained face up and with his trembling hand pointed into his room. The words that came form the medics mouth were just choking gulps of sobbing breaths that made no sense.

Athos stood and turned to enter his friends chamber. He paused in his tracks as he stared at the horror that greeted him. His mouth had filled with bile, he felt dizzy, he wanted to scream but nothing came out, his pistol fell from his grip in sheer trauma. He wanted to run but felt rooted to the spot. He put out his hand to steady himself againt the table. His eyes filling with tears that spilled down his face. He felt like he couldn't breath as he tried to keep his balance.

 **To be continued...Please Review...means alot. xx**

 **Well what is in Aramis' room that is so sickening?**

 **Hello Guys,**

 **Thank you for the reviews.**

 **I hope I didn't cause any distress.**

 **Will update soon.**

 **Thank you**

 **Pippa xxxx**

.


	35. Chapter 35

**No Mercy Chapter Thirty Five.**

 **WARNING: Gruesome scenes.**

 **Musketeer Garrison**

 **Chambers:**

Athos swayed insteadily as he stared down at the mutilated body of young Elroy as he lay spreadeagled on Aramis' bed. Deep scarlet hollows where the boys eyes once shone with jollity were gone, gouged out and placed on the boys chest. His mouth had been cut from ear to ear and had formed a congealed mass of pulp down each side of his face. Both hands had been cleanly severed off, one had been placed upward holding onto a missive. Blood was everywhere, soaked into the blankets the drips had set into puddles.

The swordsman continued to hold onto the table top to steady himself, he dry heaved at the stench of iron that filled the musty air.

He turned slowly and pulled out a chair from the table that he still clung to and sat down with a gasp of breath. He put his head down on his folded hands and sobbed.

What kind of mind did it take to brutally butcher and kill a fourteen year old boy in such a ferocious and evil manner.

Aramis still leaned against the wall in the passageway. He lifted his head at hearing his brothers sobs and got to his feet. The marksman felt slightly dizzy as he grabbed the door frame. He couldn't bring himself to look at the scene before him as he put a trembling hand on Athos' shoulder and squeezed.

"Come...mon ami...we...shall inform the appropriate authorities." he said almost in a whisper.

Athos lifted his head and wiped his damp face with his hands. He slowly stood and glanced over at the mutilated body of Elroy.

"This is the work of an insane and evil individual Athos." commented Aramis as he slowly reached over and picked up the missive from between the fingers of the boys severed hand.

Athos nodded very slowly, he could still feel the emotional lump in his throat as he watched the marksman unfold the letter and start to read out aloud.

{ I pledge to kill Aramis, Athos, Porthos, but I cannot make my mind up who will be next. Such a pity that d'Artagnan still lives. R }

The swordsman suddenly had a surge of energy as he seethed with rage.

"We have to find the bastard Aramis...this cannot continue...we have to hunt him down like a wild boar...I will not give up until he is dead."

Aramis nodded in agreement. "We shall all hunt him down my friend...that I promise...we will do it for our comrades."

The marksman picked up a blanket and covered the body of Elroy. Athos watched him. The musty air reeked.

xxxxx

 **Garrison Infirmary:**

"Dear God! " growled Porthos. "Your telling me he actually gouged the boys eyes out. I will personally cut his bloody head off if I come face to face with him." The big musketeer put down the letter that Athos and Aramis had found.

"He is insane...he has to be...he needs more than hangin' he needs burning at the stake...he is a fucking demon."

The three men were sitting out of earshot of Serge and Henri. The streetfighter knew by looking at his two brothers faces the moment they returned to the infirmary that something was amiss. He didn't need to ask, he knew they had found Elroy. The only thing was, he did not expect to hear the boy had died in such barbaric circumstances.

The three men glanced up as Serge appeared at the table. He held a blanket around his shoulders and looked from one musketeer to the other in turn. He could read their young faces.

"You found him then? mumered the veteran.

The musketeers exchanged glances of sadness.

"Sit down Serge." said Athos pouring out brandy into a goblet and handing it to the older man.

Serge sat in the chair that Porthos had pulled from underneath the table. He sipped the brandy.

"Where? he asked.

Aramis leaned on his hand and shot a glance to Porthos opposite him.

Athos felt suddenly sick once again. He looked into Serge's eyes as he waited for one of them to answer him.

"He was found in my room." replied Aramis in a whisper.

"How did he die...was he shot...stabbed what? asked the veteran becoming raged.

"Come on boys...tell me...I have fought in battles when you boys were just twinkles in your mothers eyes. I need to know."

Athos turned and glanced at Henri who still sat in his own world.

"He...was mutilated...his eyes had been gouged out...his hands..severed off." murmered Athos almost choking against the lump in his throat.

Serge swigged back the entire contents of his brandy and slammed it on the table.

"He was just a boy...fourteen...just a boy...how can someone do this...I hope they find him...Dear Lord in Heaven...why him...why did he not kill me...I have had my life."

The veteran musketeer stood up and walked back to his chair near Henri. He lowered his head and silently sobbed.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

 **Royal Palace**

 **Dining Chamber.**

Rochefort watched as Louis ordered more wine to be brought into the chamber. The two had dined together and had discussed everything including stratagies of warfare.

"You intrigue me Count...you have such interesting knowledge when it comes to most topics...you are indeed a well educated man." beamed Louis as the servant placed down two more bottles of wine on the dining table.

Rochefort checked his pocket clock whilst Louis wittered on. He knew he had a meeting with Pedro in thirty minutes in the crypt. He wanted to know the outcome of his given deeds.

"Why thank you your majesty. My father insisted I was educated well. That is why I was sent to Oxford in England."

"Oxford... no wonder you flourish well count."

Rochefort bowed his head slightly. "Indeed Sire."

Oh I will flourish alright. Especially when I get rid of your pathetic excuse for a king. But first I need to distract the cretin.

"You have many beautiful paintings your majesty...I never tire of admiring them so." commented Rochefort as he glanced around the walls.

The king stood and started to point out the history behind each one. "Oh indeed count...I sometimes wonder if I hadn't become a king...I would have become an artist. He smiled his toothy smile and turned to the wall once again.

Rochefort hastily took a phial from his inside pocket as the king rattled on. He watched as the monarch pranced up and down and staring up at his collection of art. He took his chance and poured the entire contents of the phial into the kings goblet.

He hastily recoiled his hand as the king turned.

"I did not know you were such an admirer of art? Maybe we should visit one of my favourite galleries." grinned Louis as he sat back at the table.

"That your majesty sounds most splendid...I shall look forward to it with glee."

Louis beamed once more and picked up his goblet.

Rochefort watched as the monarch took a swig of his wine and poured out more.

Thats right you enjoy your fine wine you fucking idiot. By the time I have finished with you, you will not know your own name, or what country you are from.

xxxxx

 **Royal Palace Crypt.**

"Well! did you accomplish my demands? asked Rochefort as he slowly paced the floor.

Pedro glared at the man. "This is me you are talking to...I told you I do not fail.

I killed two musketeers. The garrison was empty. A boy got in the way so I finished him off aswell."

Rochefort stopped his pacing. "Excellent...Now I just need to get rid of Treville's lackeys. "I do believe they are due on palace duty very soon...I shall continue to make my plans of action. Once I have rid Paris of the musketeer regiment...I will aim to become First Minister. I have already planted the seeds to the lawyers of my families descendants."

Pedro stared in awe. "Tell me you jest...they will never accept that...you do not have appropiate experience, not to mention bloodline. I am certain the queen will have something to say on the matter."

Rochefort glared with his poker face. "Do not underestimate me man...I can become anything I want. No one will stand in my way. And as for the queen...I have my own little scheme ready for her. She will not have a choice.

xxxxxx

 **Palace Infirmary:**

Constance smiled as d'Artagnan's eyes began to flicker. His head moved slightly towards her as she spoke softly.

"d'Artagnan...it is I Constance...can you hear me?

The Gascon groaned slightly before answering her. "Hu..rts...where...am I...what...

..."Shuuuuuushhh" comforted the young woman. "I will fetch doctor Lemay."

d'Artganan opened his eyes and stared up to the ceiling. He recognised the palace infirmary straight away. Why am I in here...where are my brothers?

"Ah musketeer d'Artagnan...how are you feeling young man? asked Lemay as he appeared with Constance.

d'Artagnan turned towards him. "My side hurts so badly...what happened?

"I will give you one of my excellent pain drafts...and I will have a look at that wound of yours."

"Someone shot you with a crossbow d'Artagnan...the others went to hunt him down." replied Constance.

The Gascon flinched as Lemay removed the bandages and inspected the wound.

"I am satisfied it is healing well. I will put more balm on it and re-cover the wound." uttered Lemay. His face full of concentration.

"Why am I in the Palace Infirmary and not at the garrison? gasped the young musketeer between gasps.

Lemay smiled slightly. "Because young man...you were injured in the grounds of the palace and losing blood...we had no time to get you to the garrison."

Constance grinned. "Yes...and the king insisted you remain here until you feel well enough to move. So you should feel honoured to be here.

"I think I remember now...we were in the gardens...we were walking near the palace...I suddenly felt a burning thud in my side...thats all I can remember."

"Indeed...you gave everyone a scare I will have you know." added Lemay buttoning up the injured mans shirt.

"And you Constance...what about you...are you quite well? asked the Gascon As she fixed his pillow under his head.

"Constance grinned. "It will take alot to stop me in my tracks. Now all we need now is for you to recover. So I will fetch you some tea, then you can rest."

Lemay smiled as the young woman walked towards the table. " I would say she is right d'Artagnan...you must try and rest."

The young musketeer gave him a wry smile. "Well she is not one to argue with doctor...I will say that."

Lemay chuckled. "Indeed! I have noticed her fiery nature."

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

 **Musketeer Garrison:**

The three musketeers grabbed their pistols and sprang to their feet on hearing the sound of horses hooves.

Porthos was at the window in a shot. "Its the others returning." he growled opening the door and rushing out. Athos followed leaving Aramis with Serge and Henri.

Theodore and Jacqu jumped down from their mounts as did the recruits. Theodore suddenly noticing Athos and Porthos as they emerged into the courtyard.

"Feed and water your horses men." said Athos. "Then return to the palace...Captain Trevilles orders...he wants to double the guard. Take the recruits with you...they have to learn sometime."

Jacqu and Theodore nodded in acknowledgement to their lieutenant. And led their mounts to the feeding troughs.

"Bloody hell there you are Penell." growled Porthos noticing the missing musketeer.

Athos turned his head. "Just where the hell have you been? seethed the swordsman.

Penell gave the swordsman a sheepish glance. "Sorry lieutenant..I was sparing with the recuits and went with them when they went after Rochefort."

"We have been searching for you...we thought you were a dead man." growled Porthos.

"Next time you make certain you follow the correct regulations...always inform your comrades of your whereabouts." demanded Athos. "We have a mad man on the run who has a grievance against musketeers...we thought you had become one of his prey."

Penell looked at the swordsman and lowered his head like a child. "It will not happen again lieutenant I swear."

Athos furrowed his brows as he acknowledged the man. "I want you to stay in the Infirmary with Serge and Henri...arm yourself with sufficient weapons and keep the doors bolted. I will be returning to the palace with Aramis and Porthos."

Penell nodded the order. "Yes lieutenant Athos...I will keep them safe."

Porthos patted the man on the back and grinned. "We know you will."

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

 **Royal Palace**

 **Royal Chambers.**

Anne stood still in her gown as Constance fixed pins to parts of the bodice. The queen was being fitted for new garments. She admired herself in the looking glass as Constance fixed various lace and pearls to the colourful and ornate fabric.

"I trust musketeer d'Artagnan is faring well Constance." mumered Anne as she held up a piece of coloured lace to her bodice to see if it matched.

Constance took a pin from between her lips before answering. She glanced at the queens reflection and grinned.

"Indeed your majesty...it is good to see him awake. He gave us all quite a scare."

"He is not the only one Constance...you did the same to the rest of us when you collapsed...but I must say I am so gladdened you are back to your usual self once again."

Constance smiled. "Thank you your majesty...I am just pleased to be up and about."

That moment the doors swung open and the king walked in, a beaming smile on his face. Louis pranced towards the bed chamber and started to giggle like a child.

Anne and Constance exchanged glances of bewilderment.

Anne began to follow him. "Louis what amuses you so? she asked.

The king leaped onto his bed and began to jump up and down.

"I can do what I want in my own palace...they told me that." he chuckled.

Anne turned to Constance who had joined her by the door.

"Who told you what Louis?...what ails you? persued Anne.

The king carried on bouncing up and down on the bed before landing on his back and laughing aloud with his legs in the air.

"I have decided that I need to have a soiree in the gardens...and I will be able to have my favourite minstrels playing their lutes...

...The king began to dance around the chamber. "I will invite all of France...even all of Spain." He said with excitment in his voice.

Anne and Constance stared in awe at the strange behaviour of the king.

"Maybe he has drank too much at dinner your majesty." whispered Constance.

Anne glanced at the young woman. "Really Constance what are you saying...he is the king for Heavens sake."

Constance felt awkward. Well he certainly is not acting like the king. What is wrong with him? He is acting like a spoilt child. Thought the young woman to herself.

Suddenly Louis stopped in his tracks and glared at both women. "Who are you two...get out of my chambers...I did not invite you in here."

"GET OUT! he yelled once again.

The two women rushed from the chamber leaving the king laughing and dancing around his chamber.

Anne turned and glanced back in disbelief as her husband the king of France acted like someone whom she did not know. Tears began to run down her face. She turned to Constance for an answer.

The young woman grasped her hand in hers, she felt her own eyes glazing over.

"I will fetch doctor Lemay at haste your majesty." gasped Constance. She turned and fled from the chamber.

xxxxxxx

"It was most satisfactory to see d'Artagnan awake." commented Athos as the men walked from the infirmary with their captain.

"Indeed mon ami." answered Aramis. "At least he is in good hands having doctor Lemay take care of him."

"I can't wait to find the bastard who shot him. growled Porthos. "Just give me five minutes with him."

"That long? grinned Aramis shooting him a glance.

Porthos scowled at his friend.

xxxxxxx

Constance held onto her flowing skirts as she ran down the passageway towards the infirmary. She almost collied with Captain Treville and his inseperables as she came to a sudden stop.

"Woooooww! vented Treville holding up both arms to stop her.

She gasped to catch her breath. The men paused in their tracks and stared in surprise at the young woman.

"Constance...what troubles you so? asked Treville. She caught her breath and glanced up at the musketeer captain.

"Its the king...something is wrong...he is acting peculiar...he is not himself...something is wrong. I am on my way to fetch Doctor Lemay."

Porthos glanced at Aramis. "Nothin' new there then." he murmered

Treville shot the big musketeer a stern look making Porthos furrow his brows and receiving a nudge in the bicep from the marksman.

Athos stifled a grin.

"What do you mean by peculiar." asked Aramis.

"He is dancing around the chamber and he even yelled at the queen and I and told us to get out...he did not even know us." replied the confused young woman.

This time the men glanced at one another in bewilderment.

"Where is he now." asked Athos

Constance looked at the swordsman. "He is in his chamber...the queen is distressed by it all."

"Come...lets go and find out what ails his majesty...Constance you carry on and fetch the doctor." growled Treville leading his men towards the kings chambers.

xxxxxxxxxx

 **Royal Chambers.**

Marcel and Lucca stood to attention as they noticed their captain approach the royal chambers.

The two musketeers had been on guard duty outside the royal chambers since the threat of Rocheforts return.

Treville acknowledged his two men and continued to and walk through the large ornate doors. The three inseperables following him.

They found the queen sitting at her bureau. Quill in hand. She glanced up as the men appeared.

"Captain Treville...am I glad to see you and your men." she said emiting a sigh.

The four men bowed as she acknowledged them.

"I was just writing a letter to you...It's the king...he is acting out of character...Constance has gone to fetch doctor Lemay."

"We have just seen her your majesty, she mentioned the king was not himself." said Treville.

The men glanced at one another as they heard a sudden laugh and a thud.

Treville rushed towards the bed chamber, he threw open the doors and stared at the king who was dressed in a suit of armour and holding a lance. A beaming toothy grin on his face.

"Ah you are here men...I am ready for war...I will be leading us into battle...we will not be beaten by anyone...France will prosper.

Louis looked at the men before him. They were swaying back and fourth, they had swords and pistols and they all looked the same. They will be sorry if they think they can avenge me...I will be triumph.

The musketeers exchanged glances with one another in apsolute disbelief. Aramis felt he should do something and appraoched the monarch.

Aramis bowed and smiled at the king watched by the others. "Your majesty...may I ask you who has told you we are at war?

The king glared at this man in front of him. What was he talking about war for...he just wants to fool me...I will show him.

Louis suddenly thrust the lance towards the medic making him leap backwards and falling back to the floor. His weapons belt clattering on the ground as he fell.

"Woooww! gasped the marksman.

Porthos and Athos grabbed the king by the arms as Treville took the lance from his grasp.

"Calm yourself your majesty." gasped Athos as he grabbed him.

Aramis shot up from the floor and glared at the monarch.

Athos and Porthos glanced back at the marksman, their faces full of frightening bewilderment.

Porthos mumered in Athos' ear. "He 'as gone mad!

Aramis joined his two friend and murmered out of earshot to the confused monarch.

"Last time I seen this behaviour...they were locked away for insanity...something tells me he has ingested something...he is seeing something we do not.

"You mean someone could have given him something here in the palace...like they did with Constance." asked Athos.

Aramis was nodding his head. "It has to be here...where else? There is something we are missing."

Porthos turned back as they watched Treville trying to calm down the king, but failing rapidly.

"So we 'ave another bloody traitor in our midst...thats all we need."

xx

The men were unaware they were being observed from the secret passage within the kings chambers. Rochefort watched and listened as the musketeers tried their best to work out why their king had suddeenly become mad.

He smirked to himself as he continued to observe his next plan of action.

xx

The king had removed the suit of armour, helped by Aramis. He was now sitting in his chair chuckling away as if he was in his own world.

The queen looked forlorn as she stood next to Constance. What was wrong with him, she had never in all the years she had known him seen anything so bizarre as this. Her own husband was acting quite mad.

That moment doctor Lemay rushed through the doors of the kings chamber. He approached Treville and his men, he noticed the queen and paused with a bow.

"Forgive me your majesty...I did not see you there." he murmered.

Anne gave him a sad smile. "Just do something for him doctor...please."

Lemay turned to Treville

"What happened Captain...Constance has informed me that his majesty is acting rather peculiar."

Athos nodded towards the bed chamber. "See for yourself doctor...he is in there."

Lemay eyed the swordsman and walked into the bed chamber.

The king stood up instantly and glared at the doctor as he approached him. He started to chuckle loudly. Ah...you are here to help with the soiree...will you help me to climb the highest tree...I will impress all of France...I want the biggest of cakes baked...it will be as big as the palace.

Louis threw his hands in the air and twirled around falling on his own bed with a giggle.

"Lemay glanced at the musketeers as they watched him. He opened his bag and took out a phial.

"Your majesty...I need you to drink this for me please." said the confused doctor pouring out the concoction into a cup and handing it to him.

The king glanced at him. "Is it the new wine you made...am I first to taste it? Prey tell me I am." he beamed.

Lemay nooded. "Yes Sire...you are first to taste it for me." replied the doctor going along with the fantasy.

The musketeers watched as the king swallowed the entire contents of the cup.

"What has he given him Aramis? asked Athos

Aramis glanced at his friend. "I would say something to sedate him...he is rambling. Its the only way he can find out what ails him."

The king suddenly became drowsy as he sat in his chair. Lemay turned to the musketeers.

"That has calmed him for now until I can find the source of what has happened to him."

"We cannot let the courtiers see him like this...you know what they are like for gossip...it will ruin him." murmered Treville. "I need to speak with his advisor Monsieur de Edouard Larent. He will need to know."

"Captain Treville is right doctor." agreed the queen as she appeared at her husbands side. "They are like fishwives...he shall stay here in his chambers...you may treat him here.

Lemay bowed. "Of course your majesty...by the smell on his breath I would say he has ingested Psilocybe Semilanceata. It is a mushroom...and can cause delusions if swallowed."

The musketeers exchanged glances.

"You mean someone has given it to him to eat? asked a bewildered Anne.

"It certainly looks that way your majesty." replied Lemay.

"What is it with mushrooms...Constance had the misfortune to also become poisoned by them." commented Athos glancing at Lemay for an answer.

Lemay glanced at the swordsman. "This one is different...it causes the recipient to become delusional and act in a way some would think them quite mad."

"Exactly what I mean by no one knowing his dilemma." added the queen. "Dear God...if this gets out, the people of France are going to revolt against the monarchy. Thinking their king has gone insane."

The queens eyes had glazed over she was clearly distressed. Constance led her to the chaise longue where both women sat.

Captain Treville approached her, he felt woeful for the young monarch. "Your majesty...I promise I will not let that happen...I am certain doctor Leamy will do everything in his power to aid his majesties recovery."

Lemay bowed his head. " I shall work around the clock your majesty...I need to do some investigations into the substance used."

Treville turned to the queen hastily. " May I ask your majesty for a list of everyone who has dined with the king in the past couple of days?

Anne nodded. "Why certainly captain...I shall convey you a list at haste."

Treville bowed."I thank you your majesty.

Treville turned to his men. "Tell the men on guard duty that nobody is to leave this palace until I give the authorisation. It seems we are once again on high alert. Meet me in the main hall in an hour...we will go through the guest list of diners and dignitaries."

The men acknowledged the order before turning on their heels and leaving the chamber.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

 **King Louis' Advisers.**

 **Office of Royal Advisers. Edouard de Larent**

 **Royal Palace. Hubert Lavell**

 **Joseph Etienne.**

 **Royal Lawyers**

 **Jean de Lenns**

 **Charles Maqui**

"Prey tell me what has befallen his majesty to induce such behaviour Monsieur?." enquired Rochefort as he sat around the table with the kings advisers. "I must state, he has been under so much strain as of late...especially losing so many musketeers to those Vanguard scoundrels. I heeded a rumour from the courtiers that he was acting like a rabid dog."

"Edouard de Larent and Hubert Lavell eyed the count across the table as they sipped their fine wine and glanced at each other.

"Indeed Count I very much concur...but captain Treville has informed us that the king has been deliberately poisoned with some sort of fungi...that tells me that we have another traitor in the palace.

"Fungi? exclaimed Jean de Lenns shaking his head. "Of all the excuses I have ever heeded...it seems to me the king has lost his mind...Captain Treville will say anything to protect his regiment."

Jean de Lenns was one of the royal lawyers. He was known all over France for speaking his mind when it came to monarchs and dignitaries.

Joseph Etienne stirred in his seat and glared at de Lenns. "With due respect Monsieur de Lenns...I will not have his majestys name dragged through the mire...he has become unwell that is all...I am certain his physician is tending to him as we speak."

Rochefort smirked as he heeded what de Lenns had said. Oh indeed this man is beginning to think like myself. I also know that the king detests him. How splendid this if faring.

"What are you saying monsieur de Lenns." demanded Hubert Lavell.

"I am saying he is not fit to lead France to prosperity...and I am not willing to hand the role to her majesty...she is not headstrong."

"I agree" commented Charles Maqui. "We need someone strong and passionate for his country."

"And who do you propose is ready may I ask? demanded Jean de Lenns raising his brows haughtily.

"Until the queen is ready...I suggest we have a new First Minister...someone of extreme intelligence." answered Edouard. "Someone the king himself informed me of. His knowledge of warfare and prowess is outstanding I might add."

"We would not be having this conversation if Cardianl Richelieu had not met his demise." murmered Joseph Etienne. His face turning scarlet.

"de Lenns glared at the man across the table. "But unfortunately Monsieur Etienne we are! So I propose we come to a decision at haste."

"It seems you already have." commented Lavell sitting back in his seat and rolling his eyes.

The lawyers conferred quietly with one another as the advisers exchanged glances.

Rochefort tried his upmost best to stifle the loudest of laughs as he munched on the inside of his mouth.

My day is about to get even better. Oh how the tides change.

The lawyers stood suddenly and turned their eyes towards the count.

" Please stand count." said de Lenns.

Rochefort stood to his feet slowly. He smiled slightly at each man in turn.

"I Jean de Lenns declare that The Count of Toulouse is to become First Minister of France. If and when the king recovers...you will continue to remain by his side whether it be Warfare or Politics of the monarchy.

"Do you swear by the almighty God that you will serve France at the kings side.? continued Maqui.

Rochefort bowed his head. "I swear Monsieur.

de Lenns took Rocheforts hand as he held out his fingers. He placed the Order of Saint Esprit ring on his finger.

All the men in the chamber bowed in unison.

The Count of Toulouse was now First Minister of France.

Rochefort smiled at the men as they bowed. My dream has indeed come true.

He glanced at the ring on his forefinger and smirked. Oh what a mighty web I inaugurate.

 **To be continued...**

 **Hi Everyone,**

 **Thank you once again for the positive reviews. I enjoy receiving them so much.**

 **I hope it wasn't too gory for you all.**

 **Well will Rochefort be found out? Will anyone see through his deception?**

 **I will update ASAP!**

 **Thanks again**

 **Pippa xxxx**

.


	36. Chapter 36

**No Mercy Chapter Thirty Six.**

 **Royal Palace.**

 **Throne Room.**

"How dare you appoint a new First Minister without even having the audacity to even consult with me before hand." yelled the queen with fury in her voice. "And the Count of Toulouse of all people...prey tell me Monsieur de Larent, who permitted you to allow this?

Monsieur Larent and Hubert Lavell stood side by side as the queen raged at them. Both men searching each others features for aid and encouragement.

Captain Treville stood further back from the two men with Athos, Aramis and Porthos. The men each exchanged glances of bewilderment. Treville had seldom seen the queen so irate, it was usually the king who lay down the law. But on this occasion with the king himself being incapacitated she was proving to be a pillar of strengh.

Larent looked at the queen sheepishly, her beautiful face full of rage as she waited in anticipation for him to answer.

"Forgive the hastiness your majesty but I was informed we had to appoint a First Minister prior to the king falling ill. This is merly a coincidence."

"If I may speak your majesty?" asked Lavell with a bow of the head.

Anne turned her head slightly towards the other adviser.

"Yes?

"The count is a very intelligent man your majesty...I cannot think of anyone who fits the position like he does." stated Lavell.

The queens eyes widened with anger once more as she glared at both men.

"It may have escaped your notice Monsieur Lavell, but that is not what this is about...the issue here is simple...I being the queen was not informed of any such appointment and also was not even consulted of whom that person would be. The Count of Toulouse has been in the palace five minutes and has suddenly become First Minister."

"If I may be so bold your majesty." asked Treville walking forward and bowing his head.

He turned to Larent and Lavell and eyed each man in turn before speaking.

"But may I enquire as to whom insigated this commission gentlemen?

Larent glared at Treville with an air of arrogance. He smirked in his face.

"Captain Treville...I fail to see what this has to do with you."

"Answer the question put to you by Captain Treville Monsieur." yelled Anne making everyone look towards her.

Aramis and Athos side glanced each other as she bellowed.. Porthos glared at Larent and furrowed his brows.

Larent bowed. "Certainly your majesty" He turned to Treville, his jaw was clenched tightly with inner fury as he glared at the musketeer captain.

"We held an assembly with lawyers Monsieur Jean de Lenns and Charles Maqui...that is how we came to the conclusion." he scowled.

"Ahh! the kings lawyers." added the queen. "Another scheme plotted without my knowledge."

"That was not our intention your majesty." said Lavell. " Monsieur de Lenns was most unyielding about the whole situation."

"Was he now?...I will be having words with him also. Now get out of my sight both of you...you will rue the day you ever crossed me." said Anne bitterly.

Both men bowed, they turned and walked slowly past the musketeers receiving a glare from each man.

The doors closed behind them.

xx

"May I enquire as to how his majesty is faring your majesty." asked Treville once the two advisers had left.

Anne siged and glanced at him. "Doctor Lemay is still conducting his investigations...he still thinks someone administered something in either his food or his drink. The whole saga is becoming rather tiresome Captain. "But at this moment he is sleeping."

That moment the doors opened and Rochefort walked in, he paused slightly as he observed the musketeers, the fake smirk on his face, he slowly began to enter. His attire was that of a blue brocade coat. A long sleeved shirt with frills at the cuff, he wore shiny new boots of tanned hide. His footsteps reverberated around the chamber as he approached the queen.

I have to remember to focus on my voice and my gait, they will never know. Slow your walking, do not look at them with hostility. The words of his uncle the Marquis echoed in his head. Do not let down your guard, they will pick up on the minimum of errors, if you keep to your original facade they will never suspect anything untoward. Remember you look nothing like your usual self.

The musketeers shot hasty glances at one another as they watched the Count of Toulouse walk slowly. He paused when he reached the men and nodded.

"Musketeers! he murmered.

The men bowed their heads.

Well I never thought that I would actually see the day when these bastards bowed to me. This is going to be such a fine epic you fucking cretins, and look at her, she will soon succumb to my charms.

He carried on to the queen and bowed. "Your majesty...it gives me great pleasure to serve as First Minister of France. I will rule by your side."

Anne stood rigid to the spot. How she loathed the man, but was not entirely sure why, he made her skin crawl, he was pompous and forthcoming.

She glared into his eyes. " Dear count let us not forget who the legitamate monarch is in this reign, you are here merly to advise me if needs be that is all. As for ruling as you put it...the king himself will carry on just that when he is recovered...but for now it is I who makes any decisions. I do hope I have made that quite plain dear count."

Rochefort bowed his head slightly. "Indeed majesty".

Aramis stifled a chuckle as she spoke. He knew his brothers had done the same by their sudden movement.

Anne glared at the count. "Now if you will excuse me I have more pressing matters to attend to."

Rochefort bowed. "Certainly your majesty."

Treville and his men bowed in unison as she walked past them in her flowing gown leaving the aroma of jasmin in the air.

Rochefort watched her go before turning to the musketeers.

"I was informed that you have lost some of your men in the most barbaric of circumstances captain...that is such tragic news."

Treville's face turned to woeful as he eyed the count. " Yes count...it is a waste of such brave young and honourable soldiers. But my men and I will bring the evil and vicious individual to justice that I pledge."

Rochefort eyed the three men before him he could see how the deaths had effected them. Are they tears in their eyes...oh how my heart bleeds for such bastards as they.

Rochefort turned back to the musketeer captain and furrowed his brows.

"Captain Treville! May I ask how your investigations are coming along concerning the search for the scoundrel that Lemay believed poisoned the king?

Treville glared at him. "There is no believed about it Count! he answered. "His majesty was poisoned with some king of fungi."

Rochefort grinned. "I was informed that his had lost his mind...and did not know his own queen."

Treville was seething inside as he moved nearer to Rochefort. " The king is not mad Count...like I have said he has been poisoned and will recover, then he will rule France once again.

Athos glared at the man, the niggling feeling in the pit of his stomach had returned but he couldn't comprehend why.

Rochefort felt the swordmans eyes on him and changed the subject instantly.

"I will not keep you from your musketeer tasks gentlemen...you are dismissed. "I am certain you want to carry on with more pressing matters."

The men bowed and turned to leave. Treville paused in his tracks and turned back to the Count making the others stop and turn.

"We will prevail Count...we will find this scoundrel as you yourself call him...my men and myself will never give up until we bring the bastard to justice."

Rochefort was raging inside as he watched the musketeers turn once again and walk from the chamber.

You will not be bringing anyone to justice...because you will all be dead. You fucking bunch of toy soilders.

xxxxxx

Treville and his men walked down the passageway towards the main hall.

" Her majesty certainly stood up to them two advisers." murmered Aramis. "I do not recall ever seeing her so enraged."

Treville nodded. "Indeed...I am pleased she did...she is a force to be reckoned with."

"I wanted to knock their bloody 'eads off." growled Porthos. "Goin' behind her back and making that Count the minister. "What does he know of the monarchy?

Athos could hear his brothers crosstalk in the background as they walked. The niggling feeling was still with him, he found it unsettling, what was this thing going around in his head.

"Your quieter than usual Athos! murmerd Porthos.

Treville and Aramis glanced at the swordsman as he carried on walking, before realising his brothers had halted.

"What? asked the swordsman. As he turned and stared at them.

"Bloody Hell! Athos...you were somewhere else then mon ami." growled Porthos smacking his friend on the back.

"Apologies my friends. I was just thinking about this whole situation."

"Come...lets go and check on the king and d'Artagnan...then we can check the guest lists." said Treville as they walked.

Aramis eyed the swordsman as the two walked behind Treville and Porthos.

"What is troubling you mon ami? asked the marksman. As he smiled at two approaching female courtier's and raising his hat.

Athos side glanced his friend. "I am not certain yet."

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

 **Royal Palace Infirmary:**

d'Artagnan was sitting up in bed finishing off a bowl of broth when the musketeers entered.

He glanced up and smiled as he placed the bowl on the side table. Nurse Simone took it and walked away.

"Well I must say my friend you are looking much better." grinned Aramis sitting in a vacant chair next to his brothers bed, the marksman had removed his hat and placed it down on the table.

Porthos ruffled the young mans hair making him grimace and waft his arm away.

The big man chuckled as he sat next to Aramis. "I am being well cared for I will have you know gentlemen." grinned the Gascon.

"Well I am delighted about that." commented Athos. "You gave us all quite a scare."

d'Artagnan glanced at his brothers in turn. Constance informed me we have a new First Minister." he asked leaning back against his pillows.

"We have indeed...The Count of Toulouse." replied Porthos with a growl.

" Prey tell me you are bluffing my friend...you mean the man the king went hunting with? asked d'Artagnan with widened eyes. "Why him? I was not even aware he was related to the king."

"He ain't related...that is whats so odd about the whole thing." replied the big musketeer.

"Everything has been done in hast by the sounds of it." remarked d'Artagnan shifting in his bed.

Aramis shrugged his shoulders. "I have given up trying to comprehend the monarchy my friend." he remarked.

Athos eyed his ailing brother. Yeah too hasty for my liking! he thought to himself. Something is not quite right.

xxxxxx

 **Royal Palace**

 **Kings Chambers.**

The king was still resting when Captain Treville entered the chambers. He approached doctor Lemay as he sat working on concoctions and making notes.

"How is he." asked Treville as he sat opposite Lemay and glanced back to the kings bed.

Lemay spoke without looking up from his glass phials he was mixing into others.

"He was awake prior to your visit captain...he started rambling once again about idiotic notions...so I gave him something to help him sleep."

Treville watched as Lemay mixed different concoctions together.

"I take it you found the source of the poison then?." he asked.

Lemay stopped what he was doing and glanced up. "Oh indeed captain...his majesty was undoubtedly poisoned... like I suggested...either in his food or his drink."

Treville sat pondering as he heeded what the medic was saying. "Will it effect his phyical health? or just his mental health?

Lemay picked up his quill and continued to make his notes.

"More mental than anything else captain. But he has got most of it out of his system...he vomited a few times in the last hour. I gave him mustard and cod liver oil to induce the vomiting."

That moment the queen entered the chamber. Both men stood and bowed as she glanced over to them before moving to her husbands side.

"How if he faring doctor." she asked a she grasped Louis' hand in hers.

Leamy wandered towards the bed with Treville, both men stared down at their king as he slept.

"He is doing fine at this moment your majesty. I have just been speaking to the captain about it. The king vomited and got most of it from his system...but alas he is still speaking nonsense and having nightmares now and then. But I will not be defeated on this...I will not rest until I find a remedy."

Anne gave him a sad smile. "You are a most excellent physician Lemay...I have much faith in you."

"Thank you your majesty." replied the medic with a slight bow of his head.

xx

Athos walked down the passageway on the east side of the palace. He had returned to the infirmary having left his cloak behind, and now he was in need of it as the weather became chilly once again. He fastened the cloak around his shoulder and carried on his walk towards the entrance to meet with Treville and the others in the grounds.

Athos suddenly paused to a halt as he noticed the count and Jean de Lenns talking together. He reeled back behind the column out of sight as he observed the two men in deep conversation. He was out of earshot to hear anything being said, just the low whispers filled the passage.

He watched as the count handed the lawyer a leather looking pouch and the two men shook hands. Jean de Lenns bowed his head and left in the opposite direction.

Athos peered around the column and watched as the count stood pondering for a few seconds before opening his office door and entering.

The swordsman leaned back against the wall in thought as his mind began to spin with theories, before resuming his walk down the passageway towards the main entrance.

xxxxxx

 **Royal Palace Grounds:**

It was dusk and the first candles and torches had been lit, illuminating the colonnades on the east side of the palace. The trees glowed in yellow hues as they caught the light of the flickering flames, making them appear taller than they actually were.

Treville had asked his men to meet with himself in the grounds, stating it was better than the palace away from prying eyes and listening ears.

Athos had informed his captain and his brothers about how he practically came face to face with the Count of Toulouse and Jean de Lenns in the passageway. He had recounted to them about the strange and intriguing whispers and nods the two men had conveyed to each other, not forgetting the money pouch that passed between the two men.

"Sounds very suspicious if you ask me. I wonder what the count gave him in the pouch." growled Porthos.

The men pondered over the whole scenario.

"Well it would seem that Monsieur de Lenns wanted the count to become First Minister very hasty I must say." commented Treville. "I have misgivings about the whole saga...something is amiss."

"Well they certainly looked very cloak and dagger when they were in conversation with each other." remarked Athos.

"Maybe him and the count are plotting something behind the queens back again...we should keep an eye on the pair of them." suggested Aramis.

"Well the queen will not stand for it, that is for certain. She does not suffer fools gladly...we have all seen that side to her." replied Treville.

That moment the men turned hastly as they heard the sound of horses hooves. A carriage suddenly appeared into the trees from the main gates.

Treville caught a glimpse of the 'Coat of Arms' insignia on the carriage doors. He recognised it as the Count of Toulouse crest. Where was he going this time in the evening when he should be in the palace seeing to more pressing matters.

The musketeers watched as the carriage disappeared onto the forest road.

Aramis echoed his thoughts as he glanced at his captain. "Now I am curious" said the marksman eyeing his friends. "Just where is our dear count going in such haste?

Treville looked as perplexed as his own men as he looked into the distance where the carriage had rolled off into the darkening skies of the forest.

"Follow at a distance. It is now getting darker by the minute, the moon is high, you will have enough light. But wherever he goes do not pursue him...just return and inform me where he went."

The musketeers nodded. "May I propose we adorn our darker cloaks...we will less conspicuous under the moonlight." mumered Athos.

Aramis raised his brow and smiled with a nod. "You think ahead at all times my friend. But you are quite right."

Porthos patted the swordsman and chuckled. "Always the strategist."

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

 **Versailles Forest Road:**

The musketeers had been persuing the Counts carriage for a few hours now staying behind and well out of sight as the wheels continued to rattle over the bumps in the road. The night critters emited their cries into the darkness of the forest as the three men continued to persue the Count of Toulouse.

"Now why would he be using the Versailles road...that's bloody odd, do you not think?" growled Porthos as they rode.

"Mmmmnn...I concur my friend...I find this whole scenario very odd...especially after what Athos witnessed." commented Aramis reaching for his waterskin and taking a swig.

Athos looked up into the trees as an owl hooted overhead before joining in the conversation.

"A couple more hours and we will reach the Chateau de La Mar where the Marqis of Versailles resides. "What is the betting he is going there? said the swordsman as he side glanced his two friends.

Porthos frowned. " You reckon?...yeah you could be right...these nobles stick together like glue...plotting and scheming together. No offence meant Athos."

Aramis and Athos exchanged grins as the big musketeers spoke.

"None taken my friend...besides I have left that life somewhere in the past." replied the swordsman. "Where it belongs."

The hours ticked by as they rode parallel to the Counts carriage observing from a distance as the carriage rolled on.

The Chateau de La Mar stood proud in the distance, the torches could be seen through the trees as they burned in their sconces on the battlements.

The musketeers had dismounted after noticing the carriage begin to slow up as it approached the large gates.

Aramis peered through his scope noticing as the portcullis was raised up slowly.

"They were expecting him if you ask me." he murmered as he carried on his observation through the lens. "The gates were opened a soon as they noticed the carriage...no questions asked."

"Now I wonder what the Marquis wants with the Count." murmered Athos as he heeded Aramis' surveillance. The swordsman stared towards the Chateau deep in thought. The niggling feeling in the back of his head had returned.

"I knew this bloody thing with making him the Minister was strange...I bet he helped him with all this charade." growled Porthos.

"Come...lets get back to the Palace and inform Treville of our findings." said Athos remounting his horse. "I have a bad feeling about this...It would seem we may have a high mountain to climb my friends before we find out the truth behind all this."

Aramis and Porthos nodded before climbing into their own mounts.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

 **Chateau de La Mar:**

A fire burned in the large grate, the flames dancing and making crackling sounds. The chamber glowed with orange hues. Candelabrums flickered in each corner of the chamber.

The Marquis sat staring into the flames a goblet in his hand as he sipped his fine brandy. The chamber doors opened with a slight creek, the old man did not flinch.

Rochefort entered slowly noticing the back of his uncles head. His voice suddenly echoed around the chamber.

"You were followed" he said as he sat staring.

Rochefort approached the chair opposite his uncle and sat. "How do you know ."

The Marquis sipped his brandy and side glanced his nephew, his hand hovered over the brandy bottle gesturing to Rochefort to help himself.

"I have men patrolling the forest perimeter...they spotted them...three of them." replied the Marquis as Rochefort refilled his uncles goblet.

Rochefort sat back and smirked. "And I bet anything you desire that it was the musketeers."

"My men informed me that they wore dark cloaks...if you want me to send men to apprehend them I will have them put in shackles if you so wish and thrown into the dungeons."

Rochefort raised his brows and grinned as he sipped his brandy. " That sounds most rewarding dear uncle...but I will take care of the musketeers in my own time...they will wonder what has hit them. Besides if they vanish now it will only stir up more suspicion and could blow my facade."

"I was informed of the kings insanity...I almost wanted to be present to witness the spectical." smirked the Marquis.

Rochefort grinned as he glanced at the older man. "Oh indeed...he was behaving like a court jester...the queen was running around like a headless chicken not knowing what had become of her dear husband."

The Marquis turned to his nephew. "They must be suspicious of you dear nephew...otherwise they would not have followed you. You have to be ahead of them at all times."

Rochefort scoffed. "The musketeer bastards are suspicious of everyone who eneters the palace."

"Prey tell me...what have you got planned for Captain Trevilles men?

"By the time I have finished with them...they will be screaming for mercy!

Both men laughed aloud and raised their goblets together with a clang.

 **To be continued...Please review x**

 **Hi Guys,**

 **Thank you again for the lovely reviews. I really enjoy reading them, you are all so kind.**

 **Well will the boys find out about Rochefort's masquerade?**

 **Will he continue to get his lacky Pedro to do his dirty work and kill them?**

 **Just what has he got planned?**

 **Will update ASAP!**

 **Thank you again**

 **Pippa xxxxx**

.


	37. Chapter 37

**No Mercy Chapter Thirty Seven**

 **Royal Palace:**

 **Following Day.**

The musketeers had returned the night before from their persue of the Count of Toulouse. They had informed Treville of his visit to the Chateau de La Mar.

The musketeer captain was intrigued to learn the news and wondered as to why he would visit the Marquis of Versailles. Treville told his men to get some rest and meet him the next morning in the Assembly Chamber of the palace.

xxx

It was early morning in the palace as Red Guard and Musketeers bustled back and forth to relieve their comrades from their night duties.

Captain Treville walked through the main hall. He nodded his head several times as he walked past certain dignitaries and courtiers on his way to the assembly chamber.

 **Assembly Chamber.**

Aramis poured out ale into his cup and swigged some back. Porthos was finishing off ham and eggs and waiting for Athos to discard his unfinished plate that still contained an egg and a chunk of bread. The swordsman grinned as he pushed the plate towards the big man who was dipping his bread in the egg before the plate was even in front of him.

Aramis and Athos exchanged glances of sheer disbelief as they watched their brother stuff the food into his mouth.

"The day I see you refuse to eat mon ami is the day I know you are ill." said Aramis as he supped his ale with a slight grin.

Athos sniggered. " Well one good thing comes from it...no food goes to waste."

"I 'ave already said you two don't eat enough...nothing wrong with a good appetite." growled Porthos pushing his empty plate away and picking up his ale.

That moment the doors opened and Captain Treville entered making the three musketeers glance up.

"Morning men." he acknowledged as he approached the table carrying a bunch of parchments and scrolls.

The three men greeted their captain as he pulled out a chair and sitting down opposite them. The older man put down the parchments and picked up one in particular and held it up.

"This is the guest list of everyone that attended the kings soiree." Treville picked up another. "And this one is a list of all dignitaries that have visited or had a conference with his majesty in the past four days."

Athos took hold one of the lists from between his captains fingers and scanned his eyes over it.

Aramis was handed the other, both himself and Porthos fell into consentration as they scrutinised the names.

"I notice our Marquis is not on the list of guests captain." commented Athos as he worked his finger down the list of names.

"He ain't on this one either." growled Porthos.

Aramis shook his head slowly as he continued to scan down the page.

"These people have been visiting the palace even before the king was actually crowned. I cannot see them wanting to see him harmed." he said glancing up at the others.

Treville nodded. "Thats what I thought...but what I want to know is what the count is doing visiting the Marquis of Verailles. I cannot see the connection...he has always loathed anything to do with the southern parts of France...he blames them for starting conflicts with Spain."

Athos rolled his eyes and grimaced. "I have heard he is a man who keeps himself to himself. I had a feeling he would not be on any of these lists...I heard the king was not in his favour."

"Well in all the years I have walked these passageways I have never known the Marquis of Versailles to attend any kind of Soiree or assembly here in the palace...it is like Athos said...he is not an admirer of his majesty." said Treville leaning back in his chair and running his fingers through his hair. "Besides I cannot see him wanting to harm him...he is an old man now...I am certain he has more pressing matters to occupy him."

"Well looking through these names captain...there is no one that I would say is a potential suspect." said Aramis.

Porthos sighed out loud. "Well he was definitely poisoned in the palace...we have to be missing something."

Athos nodded slowly as he pondered. "Yes well someone killed our comrades...and someone poisoned Constance and the king. Not forgetting d'Artagnan being shot with the crossbow."

Aramis glanced around the table. "And what about the letter sent to me and the letter for Athos when we found poor Francios had been murdered. And all correspondence has been sighed with the letter R."

"Maybe Rochefort did drown in the lake! Maybe someone is trying to deceive us...and is leading us on a wild goose chase." suggested Porthos as he scanned the lists.

x

The musketeers were unaware of the small hole in the ceiling above their heads. Rochefort lay on his stomach with one eye peering through the tiny cavity he had created so he could heed every word said. He had found out about their assembly from one of the red guard in the main hall.

So now they are trying to speculate why I visited the Marquis. You bastards! I need to create a diversion away from him and take all suspicion off me.

xxxxx

That moment the doors opened and one of the red guard entered the assembly chamber making the musketeers glance up.

"Forgive the intrusion Captain Treville...but the First Minister wants to speak with you and your men...he is in his Office chambers." said the guard as he eyed the musketeers.

Treville raised his brows. "Does he now...very well we will attend at once."

The guard nodded and left, closing the door behind him.

"Mmmmmnn...now I wonder what our dear count wants to speak of?" murmered Treville as he rolled up the parchments and stood.

Porthos chuckled. "Maybe we have been invited to the Chateau de La Mar for a soiree."

Athos and Aramis grinned at the big man. "Many a true word has been spoken in jest mon ami." commented Aramis patting his friend on the back.

xxxxxx

 **The Office of First Minister**

 **Royal Palace.**

Rochefort was sitting behind his desk as the musketeers were announced. He hastily stood.

"Ahh musketeers I bid you all a good morning." he said as the men filed into the office and bowed in unison.

Treville eyed the count with a slight smile. "I believe you wanted to speak with me and my men Minister."

Rochefort sat back down and smiled. "Indeed captain...I was just wondering how your investigations are coming along...have you made any progress in actually bringing anyone to justice for poisoning his majesty."

Treville side glanced his men before answering. "Not as yet minister...but we will persue every angle until we find the offender.

Athos felt raged inside as the minister spoke of the king. He has not even mentioned the musketeers that were brutally killed. At least the king still lives.

The swordsman stepped forward and bowed his head. "With all due respect Minister...but his majesty still lives...

Aramis and Porthos glanced at one another as their brother spoke in angered tones.

...the musketeer regiment have lost good men due to the evil deeds of this mystery individual...

..."ATHOS! growled Treville...that is enough."

Athos carried on his rant..."one of them was only fourteen...a boy!"

Porthos stood forward and put his hand on his brothers shoulder. "Athos!

The swordsman turned and stormed from the chamber.

Treville turned to the so called Minister. "Apologies Minister...it has hit my men somewhat hard at losing their comrades in such brutal circumstances."

Rochefort waved a hand in the air. "No apology necessary Captain...I was rather selfish...your man is quite right to speak up. It is a terrible tragedy...I was unaware of the boys death. I am pleased to learn that your injured musketeer will recover."

Pity the bastard survived...never mind I have these three cretins to get rid of...but before that I will have them suffer a little.

"He is making a good recovery minister...he is a strong young man." replied Treville.

Rochefort grinned. "Splendid news".

"Oh just to inform you captain...I visited the Marquis of Verailles yesternight...

...Aramis and Porthis discreatly exchanged glances with one another as he mentioned the Marquis.

Treville eyed his men, before turning back to Rochefort who carried on uttering.

"He is a man I have known for many years...I thought maybe he would know of who might perpetrate such barbaric deeds. He seems to know everyone...but alas he was as distressed as the rest of us when he found out about the poisoning of his majesty and the killings of the musketeers."

Treville raised his brows and glanced at his men. He looked back at Rochefort who leaned back in his chair and sighed.

"I fail to see how the Marquis would know of any such individual Minister." asked Treville looking perplexed. "He seems to have become quite the recluse."

Rochefort grinned down at the desk and then up at Treville. "He is a man who is wise and in the know I might add Treville...he knows most things...and is well informed."

Treville eyed Rochefort. Why would he be asking the Marquis for assistance...he has been a hermit for years in his fine Chateau, he never ventures out of it.

Aramis suddenly stirred as he glanced at his superior officer. "Maybe we should pay the Marquis a visit Captain...he may have something of use to inform us of."

Rochefort felt his insides churn. You fucking little shit...why do you have to suggest such a thing.

Treville raised his brows and nodded slowly at the suggestion put to him by his medic.

Porthos and Aramis side glanced each other having noticed the sudden change in the Ministers demeanor.

Treville bowed his head. "Well if that is all Minister...my men and I have pressing matters to attend to."

Rochefort waved his hand for dismissal.. "Certainly Treville...how selfish of me. Of course!"

The men bowed once more before turning on their heels and leaving the chamber.

xx

Rochefort watched as they closed the doors behind themselves. Before standing and opening his secret door behind the bureau.

He sat back down and poured out two goblets of wine. Pedro emerged from the concealed passageway.

"Well did you heed all that." asked Rochefort as he swigged from his glass.

Pedro sat down opposite him and smiled, he picked up the goblet handed to him and sipped. "Indeed I did...you have just diverted suspicion off yourself by informing them you visited the Marquis.

Rochefort clenched his jaw tightly with anger. "Did you hear that bastard Aramis suggesting they pay a visit to the Marquis."

Pedro threw his head back and scoffed. "Do not fret my dear man...the Marquis knows of your scheme to get rid of the musketeers...even if they do pay him a visit...he will not let you down."

"And that fucking Athos...who the hell does he think he is...he has never shown respect for his superiors...I will teach him a lesson on manners." Rochefort seethed through clenched teeth.

"Did you manage to get into the kings bed chamber." asked Pedro.

Rochefort smirked. "Oh indeed...I administered more fungi serum into the kings broth...I know my way around the secret passageways...Lemay did not have a damn clue...he had left the room to fetch more of his fucking concoctions."

Pedro laughed aloud and swigged more wine back. "Well my friend what is my next task?

"I want you to observe the musketeers...I want to know where they go...and who they speak with...if any of them get too close to revealing my true identity...then you know what to do."

Pedro smirked as he eyed Rochefort. "Oh indeed I do! I will enjoy every moment."

xx

 **Main Hall**

 **royal Palace.**

Athos turned as his brothers joined him in the main hall. Treville eyed the swordsman, he could see the look of anticipation in his lieutenants face as he waited for a dressing down.

"I do hope you are not expecting me to apologise to the Minister Captain...he did not even acknowledge the killings of our men...he is as bad as Richelieu...it would seem one minister mirrors another."

"It may surprise you to know Athos...I am glad you brought it to his attention...the man is only thinking of himself. We are mere pawns in his game of opulence. I myself just had to put on the show."

Athos gave the older man a wry smile. It would seem his captain was in the same mind set as himself.

"Talking of the minister." murmered Aramis as he turned and made certain they were out of ear shot of any pricked up ears. "Did anyone notice his face when I suggested we visit the Marquis."

Porthos was already nodding his head as his friend spoke. "Something is not right...I can't quite get there though as to what." he muttered. "I have a feeling he could be conspiring with that bloody lawyer...de Lenns."

"Wait a minute...we are gettiing ahead of ourselves here." commented Treville. "We are here to search for the killer or that bastard Rochefort if he still lives...we cannot waste time pondering why the minister is speaking with lawyers.

That moment the Queen rushed from one of the chambers followed by Constance and nurse Simone.

The men leaped to alertness as they hurried across the ornate floor towards the three women. Their booted footsteps reverberated around the walls in the grand hall making palace digitaries glance towards them.

Constance turned as she noticed them. "Its his majesty...he has become worse...doctor Lemay is still with him."

"I do not understand...how...he was getting better." gasped out Treville as they rushed down the passageway.

The queen did not heed the musketeer captain...she was in a state of despair as she approached the kings chambers.

"You know as much as I do." replied Constance. "It was Simone who alerted the queen."

As they hastily meandered down the passaegway something caught Athos' eye. The swordsman noticed the darkened figure as it disappeared into one of the side doors leading down to the palace crypts. He paused in his tracks prompting Aramis to turn and stop in his tracks.

"What? asked the marksman.

Athos shot his friend a glance. "Not certain...you go I will follow...just need to check something."

Aramis nodded. He watched a second as Athos turned back and rushed down the passage in the opposite direction.

 **The Kings Chambers:**

Doctor Lemay glanced up as he held the king by the arms. Nurses Florence and Nicole held onto him on the other side of the bed as the monarch kicked out his legs trying to get up from the bed.

Porthos and Aramis intervened and grasped the king on either side freeing up the nurses to follow the doctors orders.

"LET GO OF ME YOU HORRIBLE CREATURES! shrieked Louis as he tried with all his might to get free of the strong grips of the two musketeers that held him fast.

"What the hell happened...I thought he was recovering Lemay? asked Treville. his face full of bewilderment.

Lemay looked exhausted as he glanced at the musketeers captain. His face seemed to have aged ten years overnight.

"I do not comprehend captain...he was...this suddenly came on him...he was making excellent progress. I am at a loss!

The queen stood with her head in her hands. "Dear God...why is this happening to him?

Lemay turned to her. "I am going to give him something to calm him your majesty...then I will try and find out why this has happened."

Louis continued to grapple with the two musketeers. "He is stronger than he looks." murmered Porthos holding down his legs.

Lemay approached the bed and held the cup to the kings mouth. "I told you I want to go and dance in the garden...NOW LET ME GO! yelled Louis.

The cup almost got knocked from the doctors grasp before he pulled away with a grimmace.

"Come now your majesty...you know you enjoy this fine wine I made you." joked Lemay as he glanced at Aramis and Porthos.

Louis suddenly stopped his grappling and smiled. "Oh yes...I do indeed...then on the morrow we can go and dance in the gardens...tell me you promise...tell me."

Aramis and Porthos exchanged glances of disconcert as they still held onto their ailing king.

"I promise your majesty...I promise." replied Lemay as he put the cup to Louis lips.

The king drank the contents thinking it was wine. He lay back and beamed with a sigh.

The queen approached the bed and took his hand. Louis pulled away. "Go away woman...I do not want strange people in my chambers."

The queen reeled back and glared into his face. Her eyes spilling over with tears.

Constance took her hand. "Come your majesty...he does not know what he is saying...he is not a well man."

Treville watched her, his face full of woe. It broke his heart to see the young queen so desperate to have her husband back.

Porthos and Aramis slowly let go of their grip on the king. Porthos raised his brows and shook his head. " Whatever that stuff is...it is mighty good...he is already asleep."

xxxxx

 **The Crypt**

 **Royal Palace:**

Athos had slowly descended the stone steps that took him down to the crypt. Probably one of the clergy doing his chores thought the swordsman as he emerged into the vast space of the crypt. I am becoming somewhat paranoid these days and trusting no one.

Torches burned in their sconces making various tomb shapes cast shadows on the walls. Athos peered into the darkness as he picked up one of the torches, he slowly began to walk further along, his eyes catching sight of certain names enscribed into the stone plaques of past monarchs.

x

Pedro had concealed himself behind one of the tombs in the darkness. He knew the musketeer had followed him down the steps. Rochefort was right about these bastards...they have to pry into everything. If he comes anywhere near me I will kill him, I know Rochefort wanted that privilege but sometimes needs must. The spaniard dipped his head out of the shadows and grasped his dagger in his hand as he heard the slow footsteps of the musketeer walk past the tomb. He watched as the sillhouette of the hat worn by the musketeer flickered on the wall as he walked.

x

Athos continued to peer into the darkened archways of the crypt and seen nothing. Maybe its lack of sleep, I could have sworn someone came down here.

The swordsman held up the torch once again making Pedro reel back against the wall out of sight of the shadow. He gripped the dagger tightly prepared to kill his persuer. He slowly began to stand and made himself ready to pounce as the swordsman approached.

Then suddenly Athos stopped in his tracks as the doors opened. He turned towards the sound of the creaking door.

"ATHOS? are you down there...ATHOS? Aramis' voice reverberated around the stone walls of the crypt.

Pedro reeled back again out of sight. You are one lucky musketeer!

Athos turned as his brother yelled. "Yes...I am here Aramis."

The swordsman shrugged his shoulders and walked back towards his friend. He replaced the torch back in its sconce and walked to the door.

Aramis gave him a puzzling look. "May I ask what you are doing down here mon ami?

Athos glanced at his brother. "I thought I seen someone come down here...must be seeing things."

Aramis grinned. "Maybe it was a ghost."

Athos rolled his eyes. "No such thing my friend."

Aramis gave him a wry smile and patted him on the back. " Treville wondered where you had disappeared to."

"How is the king? asked the swordsman as they both ascended the steps back up to the ground level.

"He is sleeping again...he was in a state of despair...Porthos and I had to hold him down whilst the doctor administered a sleeping draught."

xxxxxx

Treville and Porthos turned as Aramis and Athos emerged from the side door.

"Apologies captain...I thought I seen someone go down to the crypt." stated Athos as he and Aramis joined the two men.

Treville eyed his lieutenant. "Did you see anything?

Athos shook his head. "Nothing!

"Well I will say this...whoever is committing these crimes must have access to the palace...doctor Lemay reckons his majesty has been poisoned with the same fungi used before.." stated Treville.

"This is becoming more mysterious by the minute...I do not understand how anyone was able to access the kings chambers." pondered Porthos. "We have men on the doors at all times around the clock."

Athos stood deep in thought as the big man spoke. He glanced at his brothers in turn and turned to Treville.

"Captain...may I einquire if the kings bed chamber has a secret passageway." asked the swordsman.

Treville furrowed his brows and glanced at his lieutenant. "That I do not know...prey tell me you are not suggesting what I think your suggesting."

Aramis was nodding slowly as he contemplated what his friend had said. "That makes more sense...Athos is right...someone must know the layout of the secret passageways...that is why our men seen no one enter."

Treville glanced at two courtiers as they meandered past the men, he bowed his head in acknowledgement and waited for them to be clear of earshot.

"I can get the plans of the palace layout easily...but that does not mean the secret doors are going to be on them. That is something Henry lV of France had removed. I recall the king informing me that he had said...he could not see the point of having secret passageways if all and sundry knew where they were."

"I can comprehend that." said Aramis. "Maybe the queen herself will know."

Treville pondered. "Very well I will ask her majesty." He turned to his lieutenant. "If what you are saying Athos...it will be a contravention in the security of the monarchy."

The musketeers exchanged glances with one another as Treville spoke.

That moment the queen appeared from around the corner of the passageway. Various courtiers and dignitaries bowed as she glided and flowed across the hall towards the musketeers.

The men bowed as she reached them. "Your majesty...may I enquire how his majesty is faring? murmered Treville.

Aramis couldn't help but notice that she had been weeping. Her pretty eyes were puffy underneath. Her face pale and full of woe for her husband.

She siged slightly before answering the musketeer captain. "He is now sleeping again Treville...he has been asleep so many times...doctor Lemay has said that is the only way he will recover...otherwise he could end up hurting himself."

"I am certain he will recover well your majesty...he is in good hands with doctor Lemay." commented Treville.

The queen fidgited with the tiny crucifix around her slim neck and smiled slightly at each man.

"May I request that you all remain here at the palace whilst the king is indisposed...I myself would feel much more at ease. There are ample bed chambers in the west wing of the palace."

The musketeers glanced slightly at their captain as they waited for him to answer.

Treville picked up the tension in her voice. He knew the young woman was feeling somewhat vulnerable after the strange goings on of late and he would do anything to make her feel safe in her own palace.

Treville nodded slowly. "Certainly your majesty...if that is going to make you feel more secure then that is what we will do."

The queen smiled slightly. "Excellent...thank you Treville...I will feel very secure with your men here at all times."

Treville suddenly recalled his conversation with his men. "My I enquire your majesty...are you aware of a secret doorway in the kings chambers?

The musketeers turned and glanced at her as she stood taking in the question. Her face full of bewilderment at what the musketeer captain had asked her.

"Why I only know of one...and that is within the living chamber...that is the one we concealed ourselves in when the seige took place. Why do you ask this Treville?

Treville glanced at his men as he answered. "We think maybe whoever poisoned the king...may have entered by way of a secret passageway...that is probably why they went undetected."

Anne put her hand to her mouth with astonishment. "Dear God...will these criminals stop at nothing...I did not give it a moments thought. The only person who knew of any such secret passages was Cardinal Richelieu...the king himself informed me of that."

"Yeah I bet he did." mumered Porthos under his breath ,making Aramis shoot him a hasty glance.

"Maybe if you speak with one of the kings advisers captain...they might know. I wish I could help you I really do." said the young woman.

Treville smiled. "Yes I will do that your majesty...thank you."

Anne hitched up her gown as she turned to leave. "I will be in the kings chambers if I am needed captain. You and your men can help yourselves to refreshments from the scullery."

Treville and his men bowed in unison as she walked away.

"Thank you your majesty." replied the older man.

The musketeers watched her go and disappear around the corner od the passageway.

"We are going to need fresh shirts and linens captain." said Athos suddenly. "I will go and fetch them from the garrison."

"I shall accompany you mon ami." suggested Aramis patting his friend on the back.

Treville nodded. "Very well...Porthos and I will pay d'Artagnan a visit...see how he is faring." Than I might just pay Jean de Lenns a visit."

Porthos nodded and snorted. "That should be interesting captain."

Treville frowned.

The men nodded and went their seperate ways.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

 **Musketeer Garrison:**

Athos and Aramis had arrived at the garrison and had checked in on Serge and Henri. The pair had taken themselves to bed on the order of Penell who had been taking care of the two despondent individuals.

Marcel and Lucca had informed the Mortuary Assistants of the murders. The men had collected the mutilated bodies and taken them away to await burial. Both musketeers had been informed of the killings and what to expect, but they still sat in silence in the dining chamber when Athos and Aramis arrived.

Aramis knew at once what troubled the two men. He picked up a bottle of brandy from the shelves and poured out two goblets.

The marksman placed the two cups down in front of each man and glanced towards Athos who nodded in acknowledgement at his caring.

"Drink! murmerd the marksman eyeing each man.

Marcel looked up, his eyes filled with tears. "Why so evil Aramis? he asked almost in a whisper. "Why?

Lucca's trembling hand picked up the goblet and swigged.

Aramis squeezed Marcels shoulder. "We will pray for them my friend."

"You should try and get some rest." murmered Athos. "Aramis and I are returning to the palace. Make certain you stay together keep your doors locked...keep your pistols and muskets primed at all times."

Lucca and Marcel nodded in unison as they drank the brandy.

"We will lieutenant...we will."

"I doubt very much if sleep will come though." muttered Lucca.

xxxxxx

Athos and Aramis collected fresh linens and shirts for their stay at the palace and stuffed them into their saddlebags. Aramis noticed his room had been cleaned and scrubbed by the recruits as Treville had ordered even though he wanted to do the job himself, he loathed the thought of someone else doing the job when he himself found poor Elroy's body. But he also knew it was not something that could be left unattended.

"Ready? asked Athos as he appeared at the marksmans door. The swordsman noticed the clean room.

"Well you would never know." he muttered "They have certainly been busy...it looks like a new room my friend."

Aramis nodded in agreement and gave his friend a sad smile. "Come lets get back to the palace."

xxxxxx

Athos and Aramis walked across the courtyard of the garrison when the pair noticed Serge sat at one of the tables drinking wine. The two men exchanged glances with one another in bewilderment as they began to approach the old cook.

The veteran glanced up as he heard their footsteps. He raised his goblet and winked.

"Ahhh there you are...I heard you boys had come back to pick up some supplies...I hear you are staying at the palace until the king has recovered."

Athos eyed the older man. "Serge you should not be out here alone...especially with recent events."

Aramis turned and checked the gates. Two of their comrades still stood on sentry duty after being told that no one was to enter.

Serge poured more wine into his goblet and guffawed. "I 'aint scared boys...if they come they come...I have had my life...poor Elroy was a child."

"And he would not want you to be out here alone getting drunk either mon ami." commented Aramis. "He would want you to be indoors and safe."

Serge smiled up at the marksman as he stood looking at him. "Maybe...maybe not...I will go in soon...besides I cannot see the evil bastard returning here...most of the boys are at the palace."

"Well make certain you do Serge...we all need you here...you are the garrison mentor." grinned Aramis.

Aramis is right Serge...we all look up to you." murmered Athos squeezing the veterans shoulder.

Serge gave the two young men a sad smile and picked up his goblet before swigging a mouthful.

You boys should get back to the palace...I will be fine do not fret. By the way how is d'Artagnan faring? asked the older man.

"He is doing just fine my friend." replied Aramis. "We are looking in on him when we return to the palace."

"Did you find out who shot the lad?

"We are still in a quandry about who it was that actually fired the arrow." answered Athos. "My guess is it is probably the same reprobate that mudered our comrades and poisoned the king."

Athos eyed the veteran, he was a man of many years service in the musketeer regiment. He knew most dignitaries having been on duty many a night when the palace held its Soiree's.

"Serge! do you ever recall the Marquis of Verailles ever visiting the palace at any time during your time as a musketeer? asked the swordsman changing the subject instantly.

Aramis glanced at his friend and then looked back at Serge. Both men waiting for the answer.

Serge stroked his beard deep in thought. His face became screwed up into a grimace as he thought hard.

"Mmmmmnnn...can't say I do...he is a hermit I believe, and not a pleasant man I hear. Bit of a trouble maker...best to keep away from him."

"Athos nodded. "Oh well just thought I would enquire Serge. The swordsman glanced back at Aramis. "Come we should return to the palace."

"Heed what we say Serge...try and get some rest and do not stay out here alone." commented Aramis.

Serge nodded in agreement. "You boys fret too much."

The two young men turned to walk towards the stables when the veteran spoke.

"Oh thats right...the Marquis is Rocheforts uncle."

Aramis and Athos stopped dead in their tracks and shot a glance to one another before turning back to the older man. There faces had turned to instant trauma as they took in what Serge had just stated.

Rocheforts uncle! Rocheforts uncle! Rocheforts uncle was echoing in the swordsmans head,

"WHAT!...he is WHAT! gasped Athos dumbfounded practically spitting out the words.

Aramis ran his fingers through his hair, he couldn't quite believe what he was hearing.

"Dear God Athos...we need to inform Treville at haste."

Athos rushed to Serge and grabbed him by the shoulders making the older man flinch. "Are you certain Serge...are you certain? he gasped. His face full of trepidation.

Serge eyed the young man. "I thought you all knew ...he is as wicked as his bloody nephew."

Athos still stood rigid, his face full of shock , his mind was a whirl of unanswered questions. Rocheforts uncle kept going around in his head. The niggling feeling in the pit of his stomach had returned once more. He turned slowly and stared at Aramis. The marksmans face said it all.

lllllllllllllllllllll

 **To be continued...**

 **Hi Guys,**

 **Hope you are still enjoying the ride.**

 **Thank you for the reviews, you are too kind.**

 **Well is Rochefort's time up? Is his deception about to be blown?**

 **Now the boys have realised who the Marquis is, maybe things are about to get very dangerous for them.**

 **Will update ASAP!**

 **Happy Easter!**

 **Pippa xxxx**

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

.


	38. Chapter 38

**No Mercy Chapter Thirty Eight.**

Athos and Aramis had galloped back to the palace as fast as their beast would allow. The icy chill in the air hadn't bothered the two musketeers as they went, they had more foremost matters to think about after learning that the Marquis of Versailles was actually the uncle of Rochefort.

Athos mind was whirling as he rode. This couldn't be just a coinsidence, something had to be linked to the Marquis. And the count! He appeared on the scene within hours of Richelieu's death and suddenly he becomes the First Minister. Something was delusive about the whole scenario.

Aramis could not shake the words of Serge from his mind. Rochefort's uncle. Dear God there has to be some sort of connection. Maybe the count is involved...afterall he did appear very hastly into the kings group of dignitaries. And why would he be visiting Rochefort's uncle.

 **Infirmary**

 **Royal Palace:**

Athos and Aramis found their captain in the infirmary with Porthos. They were sitting around d'Artagnan's bed in conversation when they both entered.

Treville only had to take one look at the two young men to realise something was wrong. Porthos who had been joking with d'Artagnan suddenly eyed his two friends, the smile disappearing from his face.

d'Artagnan frowned at his friends as he and Porthos exchanged glances of puzzlement.

Treville suddenly stood, sensing the anxiety emiting from both musketeers. He eyed each man in turn, their faces full of despondency.

"WHAT? what has happened now? Prey tell me the others are safe."

Athos and Aramis exchanged glances.

"They are captain...they are fine." replied Aramis hastily.

Porthos had joined his captain with an unsteady d'Artagnan who was holding his bandaged side.

Treville eyed the swordsman in anticipation.

"Athos?

The swordsman sighed loudly and began his oration.

xxxxxx

Pedro was heeding every word said as Athos and Aramis told Treville and his brothers what they had learned from Serge.

The spaniard was concealed in another secret passage shown to him by Rochefort. It had been used in the past for any injured soldiers wanting a hasty escape from the enemy.

Pedro's eyes widened as he listened. I need to get back to Rochefort...he is going to have to act in haste if he wants the musketeers dead.

xxxxxx

 **The Ministerial Office Chamber**

 **Royal Palace:**

Rochefort slammned his fist down on his desk making the small candelabrum shudder and throw out its burned down candles.

"THOSE FUCKING BASTARDS!...they had to poke their noses in...they cannot let anything be." he roared emiting saliva into the air.

Pedro was leaning against the stone wall as he watched Rochefort rant and pace.

"Maybe if you had killed them sooner man...this would not be happening."

Rochefort turned his seething features towards the spaniard. "Do not even begin to patronize me you fucking little shit. You couldn't even shoot straight with the crossbow and actually kill the bastard musketeer...he still lives."

Pedro shook his head. " Do not put the onus on me my dear Rochefort...all this is your own doing...not mine."

Rochefort slumped back into his chair and poured wine into a goblet. He picked it up and drank the entire contents slamming the goblet back onto the desk.

That moment there was a rap on the doors making Pedro stir and hastily rush into the secret chamber behind Rochefort's bureau.

Rochefort watched him conceal himself before calling out.

"Enter!

A red guard emerged and bowed his head.. "Captain Treville would like to speak with you minister."

Rochefort eyed the man. "Is he alone?

"No minister...he has three of the musketeers with him."

A slight smirk developed onto Rochefort's face. Remember they do not know who you are. They probably want to ask about the Marquis...BASTRADS!

"Very well let them enter."

The red guard bowed his head. "Yes minister."

Rochefort picked up a parchment and put it down in front of himself, he feigned looking over it as Treville and his men filed into the chamber.

"Ahh Captain Treville...I hear you want to speak with me. I do hope it is glad tidings you bring to my chamber about his majesty the king."

Rochefort waved his hand out for Treville to sit. "Please."

Athos found himself staring at the minister. The niggling feeling had returned in the pit of his stomach. What is it with this man, something is screaming out in my head.

Treville stayed standing as he glanced at his men.

"May I ask minister...have you ever come across Comte de Rochefort in your time as a count.?

Rochefort could feel his face heating up. He was grateful for the face paint that protected his fair skin. Keep your voice change in check, do not lose your temper, they may see through it.

Rochefort leaned back in his chair and put a finger to his lips as he went into his feigned concentration and thinking. He began to mutter the name over to himself as he carried on his facade of pondering.

"Comte de Rochefort...mmmmmmnn...I have a vacant bell ringing in my head Captain...I do believe I may have met the man in the past...maybe one of my many Soiree's.

Rochefort grinned slightly at the thought...

..." Why do you ask?

Aramis scanned the chamber without moving his head, his eyes fell on the two goblets on the table. One half full. Now I wonder who was here before us. He has certainly had company.

"He is a devious and evil individual. He escaped from the Bastille and fled with one of the red guards...promising the man a life of wealth and fortune. That man is now dead...hanged when my men and I apprehended him. Rochefort was also arrested again but he evaded us once again and fled. He fell into an icy lake...to cut the story short, we thought he had died, he must have survived...we believe that it is him and maybe someone else committing the murders...my men and I will be visiting the Marquis at haste...he may be hiding out in the Chateau de La Mar."

Devious and evil...I will give you more evil very soon you cretins.

"He would have to be a complete fool to hide at the Chateau captain...he must certainly realise that he is a wanted man." murmered Rochefort.

Treville raised both brows and glared at him. "Indeed minister...but we will not stop the search until I am satisfied we have the killer or killers in a cell in the Bastille."

Rochefort wanted to roar out. He eyed each musketeer in turn, he could feel their eyes penetrating through him.

"You had better get going then Captain Trevelle...we do not want our killer evading capture again."

Treville bowed his head and turned on his heel to leave. Rochefort glanced up catching Athos' eye before the swordsman joined his comrades.

The large doors closed behind them.

xx

The secret door opened and Pedro emerged. Rochefort turned and glared at him.

"They are on their way to the Chateau."

Pedro nodded. "Yes I heeded every word...let them go...they will find nothing...in the mean time we can prepare for their return."

Rochefort paced the floor, his hands behind his back as he treaded the stone slabs.

"You look like a man who is about to meet his end." murmered Pedro with a frown.

"You did not see the way they were observing me...something is wrong...I know it is."

Rochefort paused in his tracks and turned to his collaborator. "They die before this day is out...do you hear me Pedro...they die today."

Pedro sat toying with his dagger. He ran his finger down the sharpened blade and twirled it around in his fingers making the metal catch the light and reflect onto the walls.

The spaniard smirked. "I have been prepared for this since all this facade began. As soon as they return from the Chateau we will resume our plan."

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

 **Royal Stables**

 **Palace Paddocks:**

Treville and his men were preparing their own mounts ready for the ride to Versailles. Athos couldn't rid himself of the continuous misgivings whirling around his head. The men fastened their winter cloaks around themselves and mounted. Porthos glanced at the swordsman as he stood pondering and staring into Rogers mane, a vacant look on his face.

"Are you riding with us Athos...or are you considering walking there? grinned the big musketeer with a chuckle.

"What is it mon ami? asked Aramis as the swordsman came out of his reverie.

Athos glanced at his friends as they waited for him to mount.

Treville eyed his lieutenant. "Athos?

"Those soiree invites we looked through...the Count of Toulouse was not on any of them...so who invited him?

Porthos and Aramis exchanged perplexed glances and turned to Treville.

Treville suddenly sat rigid in his saddle as he thought. "Maybe the king sent him one in a missive." answered the older man.

Maybe Athos was onto something here, he always was good at reading people and being right with his suspicions, that was one of his many talents.

Athos rasied his brows and shrugged his shoulders slightly. "Maybe...but why him? everyone else was on the list, why single him out."

"Could have been a last minute thought." suggested Aramis. "But I must say it is rather strange."

Treville nodded in agreement. "Athos stay here at the palace... Porthos and Aramis will acompany me to Versailles."

Athos nodded the order.

"Keep an eye on our minister from afar...you know what to do...but do not get too close. As soon as we return we will discuss some strategies. " added the musketeer captain.

Aramis turned in his saddle and glanced at the swordsman with a grin. "I am certain d'Artagnan would like some company."

Athos gave his friend a wry smile and watched as the three men cantered towards the palace gates before disappearing into the trees.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

 **Chateau de La Mar**

 **Versailles.**

The musketeers arrived at the Chateau as slight snow had started to fall. The ride had taken them just over two hours.

Aramis had noticed the guard on the battlements from a distance before they actually reached the Chateau. He had counted at least three, but that was just the east side he had stated. Probably more on each side. But why did the Marquis need such protection.

The men dismounted and led their horses towards the main gates. Two burly looking guards dressed in black and grey approached from the other side.

"State your business...what do you want.? yelled the taller of the two.

"I am Captain Treville of the Kings Musketeers...we are here to speak with the Marquis."

The two guards exchanged glances as they eyed the musketeers.

" The Marquis may not want to speak with you...he does not take kindly at being disturbed."

"Well maybe if you ask 'im...he may just want to speak to us." growled Porthos.

Aramis scanned the battlements above his head, he could see two more guards observing them from above.

The two guards conferred with one another and glared back at the musketeers as they waited in anticipation.

The tall guard suddenly stirred. "Very well I will consult with him...but don't be surprised if he refuses."

"He won't refuse just mention his nephew Comte de Rochefort." yelled Aramis to the retreating guard.

"Well our Marquis certainly seems to have plenty of protection around him, there must be at least three guards on either side of the battlements." commented Treville.

Aramis was nodding in agreement. "Yeah...and inside the courtyard."

"Makes you wonder what he is protecting...don't you think? growled Porthos watching the guards through the gates.

Treville found himself thinking about what Athos had said about the invites, the more he thought the more he knew something unsavoury was going on. The musketeer captains eyes glanced up as he noticed the tall man returning.

"Well here comes our guard friend." he mumered as he watched the guard approach the gates once more.

"It must be your lucky day musketeers...The Marquis has granted you entry...he says he will give you half an hour." said the guard.

"This is kings business...it will take as long as it takes." growled Treville.

The two guards glared at Treville, then back at their comrades. "Open the gates! yelled the smaller one of the two.

The portcullis bagan to rise making grinding and rasping sounds as it opened slowly.

The musketeers led their mount into the courtyard observed by several guards. Some nudging one another as they stared at the kings elite force.

xx

"You will leave all weapons here in the barbican, none are allowed near the Marquis for his protection." demanded one of the guards.

"We are not here for a bloody fight man." growled Porthos.

Treville nodded at the guard. "Its alright Porthos...do as he says."

Porthos and Aramis both looked apprehensive as they unbuckled their belts and handed them to the guards within the barbican

xx

The musketeers were led up the ornate staircase by one of the yeoman towards the Marquis' chambers. The men scanned around the walls as they admired the paintings that hung from the walls of what seemed to resemble past Marquis'

Porthos noticed one portrait resembling that of Rochefort and nudged Aramis in the shoulder signaling with his eyes.

The marksman frowned and glanced at his friend. "I know who you are referring to mon ami." he whispered. "But he is smiling...Rochefort does not know how...he has insufficient emotion to show any kind of glee.

Porthos stifled a chuckle and patted his freind on the back.

xx

 **MainLiving Chamber**

 **Chateau de La Mar:**

The musketeers were shown into the main living chamber. A fire crackled in the large ornate grate, the flames casting shadows on the walls. Candles flickered around the walls.

Porthos and Aramis glanced at one another as they noticed the back of the Marquis' head as he sat in his wide chair. Other chairs surrounded the grate next to a large oblong table.

The yeoman stood forward and bowed his head slightly..."Captain Treville and two of his men of the kings musketeers Marquis."

Treville waited in anticipation as the Marquis stayed sitting and silent. He suddenly waved his yeoman away.

The man bowed once more and left closing the doors behind him.

Treville watched as the Marquis suddenly stood. He slowly turned towards them and eyed each man in turn.

The three musketeers bowed their heads slightly.

Aramis noticed his gaunt face greying hair and beard, he could see the man wince slightly as he walked, obviously from painful bones in his legs. The aroma of musk filled the air as he slowly tottered towards the table.

"I hear you wish to speak with me Captain Treville? he muttered.

Treville nodded."Indeed Marquis."

"It must be of some importance for the kings musketeers to pay me a visit."

The Marquis raised his brows and waved towards the table. "Please sit musketeers...you must be somewhat fatigued after riding."

Treville glanced at Aramis and Porthos as they pulled out a chair and sat around the table.

They watched as the Marquis reached for his brandy bottle. He poured himself a drink and gestured to the musketeers to help themselves.

Aramis and Porthos didn't even move to pick up the bottle, they just sat quietly observing the whole situation.

Treville eyed the old man as he sat back in his chair. "Now captain...prey tell me...how may I assist you.?

Aramis and Porthos glanced towards their captain in anticipation, before exchanging discrete glances.

The Marquis eyed them...he noticed as the men sat without having a drink. These men are waiting to catch me out, I can imagine what this Treville is waiting to ask. It has to be my dishonourable nephew.

Treville glanced at his two soldiers and then back at the Marquis. "We have learned that Comte de Rochefort is your nephew Marquis.?

The old man sipped his brandy and sat stony faced as he heeded what Treville had enqired of him.

He lifted his eyes up and stared. "Indeed captain...what of it?

Treville was watching him, he showed no emotion in his demeanor.

"I have to inform you Marquis...but he is an escaped prisoner...he was apprehended and once again has evaded his captures. He is wanted for high treason and we have reason to believe he is involved in the murders of many innocent people including musketeers and red guards.

"If he is hiding out here...you will also be arrested for assisting a traitor!

The Marquis frowned before sipping more brandy. He eyed each man in turn.

"I have not seen my nephew for at least four years Treville...I am unaware of where he is...he may even be in the Americas or England...

...I am well aware he is not a complete law abiding man ...but murder and treason...well I really do find that hard to comprehend, do you really have any proof of this?

Porthos felt raged inside as he glanced at Aramis. Proof I will give him bloody proof.

Aramis could feel his friends rage as he sat beside him, he discreetly nudged into his shoulder, he knew the big man would know that it was a sign to keep as tranquil as he could.

Treville could feel the aura of his mens agitation reaching him across the table. He new it was difficult, he himself wanted nothing more than to shirek at the man.

"That is not all Marquis...his majesty the king was poisoned, he lives, but is in a most distressing state mentally.

The Marquis glared at the musketeer captain. "Poisoned...the king...I will have you know captain...my nephew is not an evil man...he would never commit such a deed...he has always been very loyal servant to King Louis."

Aramis raised his brows with a scoff and glanced at Porthos.

The Marquis turned sharply and glared at the marksman. "Is there something you would like to say musketeer?

Aramis glanced from Porthos to Treville and furrowed his brows.

"Aramis!...musketeer Aramis." answered the marksman with a smirk. "I was just intrigued at what you said of your nephew Marquis, that is all."

"Prey tell me musketeer Aramis...what may that be?

Aramis received a wary glance from Treville as he began to answer the Marquis.

"You mentioned Roch...ere your nephew was not an evil man Marquis. He attacked and raped Queen Anne of France...we certainly have proof of that."

Treville and Porthos shot a hasty glance between one another.

"We also believe he has an accomplice, maybe of Spanish origin." added Treville.

The Marquis swigged back the entire contents of brandy left in his goblet and slammed it down on the table top with a swift thud.

"How dare you accuse him of such a despicable crime...he would never hurt a woman...he loathes the mere thought of such an offence."

Porthos stirred in his chair. "What you heed Marquis is all true...he forced himself on a defenceless woman."

The Marquis poured out more brandy into his goblet and glanced at Treville with a smirk on his wrinkled features.

"Your regiment is not so flawless Treville." he growled. "Your men mudered his betrothed...she was with child and you still killed her in cold blood."

Porthos, Aramis and Treville exchanged glances of bewilderment.

Porthos shook his head. What the hell has this bastard been saying...its obviously worked...this old man believes very bloody word he has told him.

"WHAT?...BETROTHED? vented the musketeer captain through clenched teeth. "Let me make something quite clear Marquis...Rochefort is not betrothed to any woman...especially a woman with child. And as for my men killing a woman...I have never known it in all my years in the regiment and never will...they are honourable men."

Aramis glared. "The man is not capable of loving a woman...it is not in his nature...he uses them to his own advantage...he is pure evil through and through."

The Marquis sat staring into the flames as he drank back his brandy.

Treville moved forward and stared down into the older mans stony face.

"Now is the time Marquis...if he is hiding out here or any other place...you should inform us now!

The three musketeers waited and watched as the Marquis lifted his face to glare at them. The fire threw orange hues on his face.

"Your time here is up Treville...you will leave my Chateau at once...and do not think of returning."

Aramis and Porthos stood instantly as Treville glanced at them.

"Very well Marquis...if we find out you have been concealing him and knew of his deeds...we will return to arrest you for treason. I do hope I have made myself clear." said Treville.

xx

The men were unaware of the small thin man who had been heeding every word that had been spoken. He scurried away like a night critter hunting for prey as he heard the chamber doors creek open.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

 **The Royal Palace Infirmary:**

d'Artagnan was sitting in a chair at the side of his bed. He had finished eating the broth given to him by nurse Simone and placed the bowl down on the night stand.

Athos sat on the other side of the bed scanning through a book he had picked up from the palace library.

"What I do not understand...is why he became Minister so rapidly...Dear God...the Cardinal was still warm in his grave." commented the injured young man.

Athos glanced up from his book. "I smell a rat...infact the whole scenario stinks. It will be most interesting to learn what the others found out from the Marquis."

"What...the hell...

d'Argagnan suddenly stared at the swordsman as his face became paler than usual, he was gazing down the leaf of the book he had been scanning through.

"What is it Athos?

The swordsman shot his friend a hasty glance before reading what he had found.

"Heed this d'Arganan...according to this almanac...The Count of Toulouse died three years ago and had no family...the title became dissolved."

d'Artagnan's eyes widened with bewilderment. "How can that be Athos? he is here as First Minister."

The swordsman ran his fingers through his thick hair and stared at his friend.

"The Count was seventy nine when he died of the white plague." continued Athos, an air of eagerness in his voice...he never married and left his entire estate to...

...Athos felt like he wanted to vomit as he stood and raced to the ewer and bowl, he swilled his face with the cold water and held on tightly to the tables edges lifting his face up, he breathed in a gasp.

d'Aratganan watched his friend in awe and grabbed up the almanac to finish off the sentence. He ran his finger down the leaf of the book and found where his brother had suddenly halted his reading.

The young man felt his stomach churn as he read...

...left his entire estate to The Marquis of Versailles." He glanced up at Athos who had turned and was staring in his direction.

"Dear God Athos...this cannot be a coinsidence!"

Athos was shaking his head as he pondered the circumstances "So...just...who...is...the First Minister." he queried glancing back at d'Artagnan.

Athos was deep in thought as he breathed hard. "The others could be in mortal danger d'Artagnan...I have to warn them."

The young Gascon stood and held his side with a wince. "I will come with you."

The swordsman glanced at his younger brother and raised his right brow. "Oh no you wont...you are in no fit state...you stay here and do not move from this infirmary...you have ample weapons if needs be...three pistols are already primed and prepared. Besides Jacqu and Stefan are out side the chamber."

"Athos! it is too dangerous my friend...if he finds out what you have just read out to me, well there is no guessing what he may do." gasped d'Artagnan looking more anxious by the minute.

The swordsman fastened up his doublet and picked up his cloak. "Do not fret mon ami...I shall be fine...I am merely observing our minister for the time being."

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

 **Chateau de La Mar**

 **Versailles:**

The musketeers trotted through the main Chateau gates. The sound of the portcullis closing behind them with a rasping sound.

They cantered towards the forest before slowing down. "He damn well bloody knows where the bastard is...I would bet coin on it." growled Porthos as he picked up his waterskin and drank.

Aramis side glanced the big man. "Yes I concur mon ami...he is certainly concealing something."

"Maybe I should have demanded we search the Chateau." pondered Treville as he rode.

That moment a small thin man emerged from the trees waving his arms as though wanting the men to stop.

"What the? growed Porthos as they came to a halt. "Wooooww!

"I know you be the kings musketeers...I need to speak with you at haste! panted the man out of breath.

The musketeers glanced at one another in awe.

"Who are you...what do you wish to speak of Monsieur." enquired Treville

The mans attire was of brown calico fabric, his breeches made of sacking cloth. His tangled hair touched his shoulders. Aramis eyed him, he could see the man was under nourished. He looked older than his years, probably thirty going on fifty. He looked petrified.

"I do not have much time musketeers... I work at the Chateau for the Marquis." he murmered.

The musketeers dismounted and joined the timid looking man behind the large oak tree he had concealed himself behind.

Aramis frowned at the man. "Please Monsieur...do not be afraid...what is it you wish to say?

Treville approached him. "Do you know something that may help us?

The man scanned around the forest. "If he finds out I have spoken to you he will have me killed."

"Who? the Marquis? asked Porthos looking perplexed.

The man nodded. "I just want to inform you men...that...Comte de Rochefort lives...he was here in the Chateau but he left for Paris."

The three musketeers exchanged glances of sheer trauma at the revelation and statement the strange man had just declared.

"WHAT...you have actually seen him? asked Treville.

The man was still out of breath as he spoke. He nodded. "He is in disguise...you will never recognise him as who he was...

..."What?...in disguise? gasped Aramis in awe at what he had just learned.

Treville ran his fingers through his hair and siged out loud.

"Prey tell me who he is desguised as! demanded Porthos.

Before the man could speak Aramis held his head in his hands and groaned.

"Dear God no...not the minister! Please no...Athos and d'Artagnan are unaware...the bastard could try anything."

Porthos and Treville glared at the man. "WELL...is he disguised as the first minister? growled Porthos.

The man nodded. "As far as I know...he is in the palace working with the king...that is all I know."

Porthos put his hand to his mouth and squeezed his own skin in frustration.

"The fucking sly bastard. He has been under our noses all along."

"WE HAVE TO RETURN AT HAST! the king and queen are in danger." ordered Treville.

He turned to the man.

"You have helped a great deal Monsieur...we will not forget that.. you should get back before you are missed. Thank you."

The man nodded before scurrying away into the bracken.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

 **To be continued...**

 **Hi Readers,**

 **Thank you for the reviews love them.**

 **I do hope you are all still enjoying the story.**

 **Well is Rochefort's time up?**

 **Will the boys arrest him or will he outwit them?**

 **Will update soon.**

 **Thank you again guys.**

 **Pippa xxxx**

.


	39. Chapter 39

**No Mercy Chapter Thirty Nine.**

 **Rotal Palace:**

Athos wandered slowly down the dimly lit passageway towards the guest chambers turning and checking behind himself as he went. He had learned that the First Minister was in the assembly hall with the kings advisers. Musketeer Marcel had given the swordsman that intelligence after being summoned to guard duty outside the doors. He had asked Marcel to send Lucca after him if anything unanticipated occured and the conference ended prematurely, to which the man agreed, at the same time feeling perplexed by the request. But Marcel knew that Trevilles foursome always had a valid reason for such undertakings.

xxxxxx

Athos knew one of the red guard would be outside the Ministers chamber. He paused as he reached the corner of the small passaway and peered around the arched alcove, his thoughts were confirmed. One guard was on duty as he stood outside the large ornate doors. The swordsman leaned back against the wall and thought rapidly. I have to get in that chamber...I have to find out who this minister is. He slowly reached into his doublet pocket and pulled out a coin. Athos flicked it around in his fingers before throwing it towards the opposite passageway making it ping off the walls.

The red guard suddenly jumped from his thoughts and unsheathed his rapier.

"Who goes there?...Come out show yourself!

Receiving no reply the guard slowly began to walk towards the sound as the coin hit the stone wall, rapier weilded and ready.

Athos observed from his archway as the guard turned the opposite corner calling out at the invisible intruder.

He rushed along the passage and tried the doors handles, they were locked, the swordsman took out a small bunch of keys given to him by Porthos as a gift. The big musketeer stating that they would come in handy one day. He tried each key before finding the right one. His big friends knowledge of getting into locked doors had aided his task.

The swordsman could hear the red guards footsteps on his return to his post. He hastly enterd the chamber and shut the door behind him as the guard appeared around the corner and noticing nothing.

xxx

 **Ministerial Chambers**

 **Royal Palace:**

Athos scanned the chamber before settling his eyes on a pile of missives and scrolls. The swordsman began to search through them reading each one quickly for clues as to whom this man was. He sighed finding nothing and began to scan the room.

He frowned suddenly as he noticed the night stand and mirror. He walked towards it and felt somewhat perplexed at the many small jars and phials.

The swordsman picked up one of the many jars and unscrewed the lid. He sniffed at the strange looking concoction inside. His eyes continued to scan the table top and paused at the unrolled pouch, Athos glared at the pieces of hair that looked akin to theatre garb, he picked up another jar and opened the lid to find face paint, somethig he had seen as a child when his mother would use such mixtures to adorn her face up for dignitaries.

The swordsmans head was whirling with various thoughts and schemes. He turned back to the dress stand and eyed the jars. The only way you would need these concoctions is if you were...

Athos' face paled as he thought, he ran his fingers through his thick waves and sighed aloud...

it's as if you were maybe disguising yourself...like they do in Shakespeares' plays.

The confused swordsman stood and took the few steps towards the armoire, he opened the two doors and noticed different coloured attire. His eyes caught something gleaming on the base. Athos moved the fabrics out of the way and picked up a rapier. He admired the steel and turned it over noticing the inscription.

The swordsman suddenly felt his stomach churn, beads of sweat formed on his face as he glared in disbelief at the hilt of the weapon. Inscribed into the steel was the name 'Comte de Rochefort'. Athos could feel his whole body become tense like that before a battle, his breathing was rapid. Dear God...this cannot be...it cannot be...is this my niggling feeling showing its true confirmation. I have to warn the queen...the king... I have to find Constance and inform d'Artagnan...I have to get to the others at hast. They should be on their way back now from the Chateau. Everyone in the palace is in danger!

Athos was unaware of the figure of Pedro who had emerged from the secret door within the chamber, he was too engrossed in his find. He didn't see the stock of the pistol as it came down on his head enveloping him into darkness.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

 **Assembly Chamber**

 **Royal Palace:**

Musketeer Marcel watched as the minister walked from the chamber and into his office followed by the two advisers. He was glad about that, at least he had not gone to his own private chamber. Athos had still not returned, what was keeping him so, he had informed Marcel that he would only be about fifteen minutes if that. It had been near enough an hour and he had still not shown himself.

Marcel turned to Lucca on the other side of the hall and called in loud whispers.

"Lucca! Lucca!

The young musketeer glanced up at his friend.

"Go and fetch Athos...he is rather tardy with his timing...he should have returned by now."

Lucca nodded at the older musketeer, he knew what was expected of him, Athos had already told him where he would be. All he had to do was warn him that the minister had brought his conference to a conclusion.

Marcel watched as the young musketeer walked towards the passageway and disappeared around the corner. Hoping in his own mind the minister did not emerge from his office.

xxxxxxx

 **Ministers Private Chambers:**

"How many more times man...he is not here, I have been on duty here for three hours now and no one has even walked past me." growled the red guard with frustration.

Lucca glared at him. "We are talking about one of the regiments finest men here...he has ways of gaining entry to unathorised places I will have you know."

The red guard grimaced and stared as thoughts of earlier filled his mind. Was that sound a ploy for the musketeer to gain entry to the ministers chamber. Surely not...I would have seen him...I was only gone five minutes.

"He may be some things...but entering the ministers chambers...he must have a death wish...he would be hanged at dawn." snorted the guard.

Suddenly the guard stared in awe as Lucca rapped on the door. "ATHOS! are you in there...you need to return...Marcel has said the conference has ended."

"Just what the HELL! are you musketeers up to...If you think I am going to hang for you lot, you have another think coming."

"Shussh" gasped Lucca with his ear to the door. Nothing!

The red guard unsheathed his sword and glared towards Lucca.

"I will cut your bloody head off...NOW! if you do not leave this instant." he growled.

Lucca held up both hands and raised his brows. "Fine I am going...but you speak nothing of this, or I will inform my captain that it was you who tried to enter. Do you understand me? As you stated quite clearly...you do not want to hang."

The guard recoiled his weapon and shook his head in disbelief at what he heard.

"GO! NOW! he seethed.

Lucca turned on his heel and retreated down the passageway, leaving a bewildered red guard staring after him.

xxxxxx

The two advisers had left the ministerial office chamber leaving Rochefort pouring himself some wine, he sat back in his chair as the secret door suddenly opened. Pedro emerged form behind the bureau.

"I was not expecting you until dusk." said a surprised Rochefort.

He stared at the spaniard as he leaned with both hands on his desk and glared into his face. Something was wrong, his usual calm demeanor had waned, he looked like he was ready to kill. Yes something was amiss.

"I have just found that musketeer Athos in your chamber." he almost spat out the words.

"He was going through your many fucking jars of face paints and wigs, he found your sword. I would say that was mighty careless of you my dear Rochefort."

Rochefort jumped to his feet in rage. His face was scarlet as he seethed.

"WHAT!...HOW?...there is a guard there at all times...and my door is always locked."

Perdo carried on his rant. "Come on man...he is a trained soldier...it is what they do...he probably paid the fucking guard on the door...or spun some sought of yarn."

"Where is Athos now? asked Rochefort gulping back the contents in his goblet.

Pedro stood staring through the tiny window in the office chamber, he turned as Rochefort spoke.

"I have taken care of him...do not fret...but it is just a matter of time until the others miss him."

Rochefort nodded. "They will be back anytime now."

"Well lets just prey and hope that your dear uncle kept his mouth shut... otherwise they will be after your head on the block. And I refuse to hang with you.

Rochefort slammed his fist on the desk. " They will never capture me...never...I am prepared this time my friend."

xxxxxxx

 **The Paddock Stables**

 **Royal Grounds.**

Treville and his two soldiers cantered into the paddock to be met by the stable hands.

The three men had rode in silence back to Paris as they absorbed the intelligence conveyed to them by one of the Marquis' servants. All thoughts and scenario's had gone through the musketeers heads as they rode. The mere thought of how far Rochefort had actually gone to feign his way into the Kings court, was inconceivable to say the least, the man had to be insane.

"How are we going to do this captain? asked Aramis as he dismounted and handed the reins to the stable boy.

Treville turned to his two soldiers and ushered them from the young ears of the two boys.

"We act as normal as we can. We do not want to stir up any suspision, if he gets the first notion that we know, things will get dangerous, we bide our time."

Porthos was nodding as the older man spoke. "For all we know he may have his spies in the palace working with him...just waiting for him to give his orders."

The men began their meander towards the main entrance as Treville carried on his orders.

"First we need to inform Athos and d'Artagnan, then we find the queen and get her to safety with the king. I will let doctor Lemay know of the circumstances.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

 **Royal Palace:**

 **Imfirmary:**

d'Artagnan glanced up as Aramis and Porthos walked into the chamber. The Gascon put down his book and tossed it onto his bed.

"Am I glad to see you two." he said. "You will never believe what Athos found out."

Aramis and Porthos exchanged glances. "After the day we have had mon ami. I will believe anything." said Aramis in matter of fact tones.

Porthos watched as the young man reached for the almanac on his nightstand and flicked through the pages with eagerness.

d'Artagnan found what he was looking for and gave his brothers a wry smile as he passed the almanac to Aramis.

Aramis read down the page and suddenly realised what his younger brother was talking about. The marksman nodded and passed it to Porthos.

The big man made a snorting sound as he read. "Yeah! I am not surprised my friend...it has just comfirmed what we already found out."

The Gascon eyed his two brothers in anticipation, his features forming a frown.

" Found out what? asked d'Artagnan looking from one man to the other.

Aramis glanced towards Porthos who was rubbing his brow with sheer disbelief and frustration.

"WELL? gasped out the young man.

"Our first minister my friend is Rochefort in disguise." replied Aramis running his fingers through his hair.

d'Artagnan sat glaring at his two brothers in sheer disbelief at what Aramis had just proclaimed.

He slowly leaned back in his bed and let out a loud sigh. "Tell me you jest...please.?

Porthos was shaking his head slowly as he sat next to the bed. "I wish we were lad...I wish we were."

d'Artagnan figited with his sheets and sat up. "But he looks nothing like him...it cannot be true." The Gascon turned towards his two brothers. "Can it?

"According to our servant friend who was petrified I might add." murmered Aramis. "The disguise is of the most excellent and is used on several spies."

"Servant friend? enquired d'Artagnan hastly.

"We had just left the chateau when he stopped to inform us of what he knew." replied the marksman.

"Treville is with the queen now, informing her of our findings...she is not going to be happy when she finds out, thats for certain." said Porthos.

The Gascon was shaking his head. "I am finding this very difficult to believe my friends...Dear God Athos!

Aramis and Porthos glanced up at their brother.

"Where is he? asked Aramis

d'Artagnan eyed both his friends, his face turning to despair. "As soon as he read that about the count he told me he had to warn everyone...he said he had something to do."

"When was this? asked Porthos glancing at Aramis.

" The chapel clock was striking when he left." he replied glancing towards the clock.

"Nearly two hours now."

"He has probably walked into Treville." suggested Aramis. "Treville be informing him of our findings."

xxxxxxxx

 **The Royal Chambers:**

The king lay sleeping after doctor Lemay had administered yet another sleeping draft whilst his majesty recovered from the fungi poisoning. It seemed the only way to help the young monarch recover without actually hurting himself and others around him.

Treviile had conveyed his intelligence to the queen after his visit to the Marquis of Versailles. And how the Marquis had ordered them to leave his chateau and never to return. The musketeer captain had also informed her majesty of how one of the Marquis' servants had informed them of Rochefort's devious masquerade.

Treville eyed the queen as she sat absorbing what he had just declared. Her beautiful face had paled. Tears had glazed her eyes. He knew in his own heart that this had to be a ladened cross to bear for the young woman.

Anne glanced across at him and pursed her lips together. "I cannot hardly believe your declaration Treville...but the more I ponder the more I realise that it has to be true...only HE! could actually perpetrate such a devious act of pretence."

Treville was nodding in agreement. "May I suggest your majesty we play out our part in this charade...if I arrest him now, it may cause a more harrowing occurence. I certainly believe he may have his spies here in the palace."

The queen sighed aloud and took in a breath. "I concur Treville I have every faith in you and your men to bring this evil man to justice...

...She turned and glanced towards the sleeping monarch as she spoke. "I also know the king would also agree with you."

The moment the doors were opened and Constance appeared, she instantly curtseyed and glanced at Treville. "You summoned me your majesty...are you alright?

The queen nodded. "I am fine dear Constance...Captain Treville has returned with news of Rochefort...something you may find very difficult to believe."

Constance glanced from Treville to Anne and gave her a wry smile. "Nothing you could say would surprise me of anything that snake of a man could do." your majesty."

Treville suddenly stood. "If you will excuse me your majesty I will inform my men at haste...but I asure you two of them are outside this chamber as we speak...no none can enter without authorisation."

Anne nodded her head towards the musketeer captain. " I thank you Treville...keep me informed of all developments."

Treville bowed his head. "Certainly your majesty."

He turned to the queens friend and confidant and smiled. "Constance."

xxxxxxxxx

 **Main Hall**

 **Royal Palace:**

Treville was briefing Marcel and Lucca about the new intelligence he had received about Rochefort's deception. Marcel had informed his captain how Athos had gained access to the ministerial chambers but had not been seen since.

That momnet Porthos and Aramis emerged around the corner of the passageway and noticed their comrades on the other side of the hall. Their footsteps reverberated off the walls as they approached.

Treville glanced up at his two men as they joined the group. "Have either of you seen Athos? he asked.

"We were about to ask you the same thing captain." replied Aramis "d'Artagnan said he had something he needed to do."

Marcel and Lucca glanced at one another with agitated faces. Porthos noticed it staright away.

"WHAT? growled the big man.

Treville sighed aloud and ran his fingers through his hair. He eyed Marcel.

"Tell them! he ordered the musketeer.

Aramis and Porthos glanced back at Marcel who began his tale. "He found out something about the count of Toulouse...and went to the ministerial chambers, he made certain the minister was still in assembly...and told me to send someone to inform him if the minister was about to return."

"Are you saying that... the minister returned to his chambers whilst Athos was in there? asked Aramis hastly.

Lucca shook his head. "No...the minister went to his office chambers with two advisers. He never returned there...but we have not seen Athos since."

"Lucca went and knocked on the ministers door and got no reply captain...that was well into two hours ago." added Marcel.

Aramis scratched his head and sighed. "So where the hell is he then." he asked glancing at Porthos.

Porthos frowned as he eyed Treville. "I don't like the sound of this captain...we need to find him. For all we know one of the bastards spies may have been watching him."

Aramis turned to Marcel and Lucca. "Is the minister still in his office.?

Lucca nodded. "Yes...I heard him telling the red guard he didn't want to be disturbed."

Aramis nodded as he glanced back at Treville and Porthos.

"We need to get in there captain...see what we can find...something may lead us to Athos."

Treville nodded as he pondered his lieutenant's whereabouts. "Fine both of you go...be careful though...you know how devious he is. But act as normal...remember...we know nothing. Whether you find him or not...we meet up in the infirmary in an hour."

The two musketeers nodded the order, turned on their heels and walked back across the hall.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

 **Ministerial Office:**

Aramis and Porthos walked towards the ministers office noticing a red guard stood on sentry duty outside the door, they both paused in their tracks and peered around the large pillar.

"Yes...he is still in there my friend...lets go now." said Aramis as they both retreated down the passageway.

xxxxxxx

 **Miniters Private Chambers:**

The red guard glanced up as Porthos and Aramis approached. He glared at both musketeers.

"Well! Well! the minister is one popular man I must say...you two make three musketeers visiting this chamber in the past three hours."

Aramis put on his smile of charm as he put an arm around the guards shoulders.

"May we enquire what other musketeer visited these chambers today?

The guard stared at the marksman and recoiled away from his grasp.

"I think his name is Lucca...he came looking for your lieutenant Athos...he was convinced he was inside and even rapped on the door and called out to him."

Porthos eyed the guard. "Did you see Athos?

The guard shook his head. "No...nothing...but Lucca was convinced he was in there...he did not pass me...unless he got in there when I left my post for a couple of minutes."

Aramis and Porthos both shared a glance. "Why did you leave your post? asked the marksman sounding perplexed.

"I heard a sound around the corner near the archway...I went to investigate...but nothing was there." he replied.

Aramis nodded with a grin." Yeah...he hoodwinked you man...he obviously got in there."

Porthos put a hand on his frinds shoulder. "I bet I know how...that bunch of keys I gave him for his birthday last year."

The red guard looked from one man to the other. "Will someone prey tell me what is going on?

Porthos smiled. "We are going in there now...and you are going to warn us if you hear the minister returning."

"OH NO!...If you think I am going to hang for you two musketeers...you have...

..."Shuuusshh...it will be fine...we will take all the responsibility...do not fret man." mumered Aramis.

Porthos took out his own bunch of keys and started to try each one, before clicking the door open. He turned and grinned at the two pairs of eyes that had watched.

The guard shook his head and wiped sweat from his brow. "Jesus! I do not believe I am actually seeing this."

Aramis smiled at the jumpy man. "I promise all will be revealed very soon...you will see...you will not hang. I promise!

xxxxxxxx

Aramis and Porthos scanned the chamber. Aramis noticed the phials and jars on the ornate dresser. The marksman picked up each one and sniffed the contents.

"Dear God mon ami...he has all kinds of different potions, he has mixed and made his own concoctions. This one smells of the Liberty Cap mushroom...this is the one that Leamy thinks poisoned the king.

Porthos looked up from reading a couple of missives. He eyed his friend as he sniffed the phials. He joined the marksman and picked up one of the jars.

"What does this look like to you Mis? he suddenly asked passing one of the jars to his friend.

Aramis took hold of it and nodded. "Face paint...looks like our servant friend was right. The marksman picked up a strip of strange looking hair. "Well what have we here...a theatrical piece of facial hair...exactly the same colour as our masquerading minister."

Porthos had wandered over to the Armoire and had opened the doors noticing the attire.

The big musketeer suddenly felt like he wanted to vomit as he looked down and noticed something he did not want to find.

"Aramis!

The marksman joined his friend as he picked up something from the base of the armoire. Both musketeers swapping concerned glances as they recognised the weapons belt of Athos.

 **To be continued...**

 **Hi Guys,**

 **Thank you so much for the fabulous reviews...I really enjoyed reading them.**

 **You are all so kind with your words and I appriciate that...means so much to me.**

 **I really hope you will stay until the end of the story.**

 **Thanks again**

 **Pippa xxxx**

.


	40. Chapter 40

**No Mercy Chapter Forty.**

 **Royal Palace**

 **Infirmary:**

Captain Treville walked back and forth as he heeded what Aramis and Porthos had just conveyed to him. The two men had just found Athos' weapons belt in the ministers chamber. It now lay on top of the table in the infirmary as the musketeers pondered their brothers whereabouts.

"I don't like this...I shall come and search with you." suggested d'Artagnan as he did his upmost best to put on his doublet.

Three pair of eyes stared in his direction as he struggled with his sleeves, to no avail.

"I think not d'Artagnan." growled Treville. "You will just hinder us and end up hurting yourself more."

"The captain is right mon ami." added Aramis. "You are in no fit state...you are still recovering from blood loss and that wound is still very raw."

The young Gascon frowned and give up trying with his doublet, he threw it down in frustration. He stared at his missing brothers weapons belt.

"Athos could be in mortal danger and hurt somewhere and I cannot even aid you to find him."

Porthos squeezed his brothers shoulder and gave him a wry smile. "Athos himself would agree with us...he would never allow you to be up when you are still hurt and weak."

d'Artagnan have the big man a wry smile and nooded slightly.

"Did you search the dungeons? asked Treville as he stopped his pacing and sat down next to d'Artagnan's bed. The older man ran his hands through his hair as he thought about his lieutenant. He sighed out loud with despairing anxiety.

Aramis nodded. "Thats the first place we looked when we left his chamber captain...nothing."

"The bastard is certainly not working alone...Marcel says Rochefort was in the assembly chamber when Athos went missing." added the older man.

Porthos sighed. "Yeah...but how many has he got working with him...they could be just waiting for their orders...I reckon Athos must have disturbed a couple of them when he went searching in the ministers chambers."

"There was no sign of any struggle either and no blood." said Aramis. "I have a feeling Athos was not aware of his attacker until it was too late. I may be wrong...but we are talking about Athos...he would not go down without a fight."

Treville nodded towards Aramis in agreement. "Yeah...your right Aramis, and I don't like the sound of it."

The musketeers swapped concerned glances with each other.

Treville sat pondering. Please God...I do not want to find Athos dead somewhere...please no more murder.

"When do we arrest Rochefort Captain." asked Porthos suddenly. The men knew full well how Athos going missing was in the forefront of his mind.

Treville jumped from his thoughts as the big musketeer spoke, he suddenly glanced up.

"Remember one thing men...he is unaware we know of his deception...we bide our time...we make certain everyone is safe in the palace before we make our move...in the meantime we try and find who else is involved in this charade of his.

"I reckon Porthos and I continue our search for Athos captain...he could be hurt badly somewhere." suggested Aramis.

Treville nodded. "Yes...you two go...I want a word with the rest of the men about our so called minister."

d'Artagnan had not taken his eyes off his brothers weapons belt, he could feel a lump forming in his throat, please God let him still be alive.

Aramis squeezed the Gascons nape and winked. He knew his younger brother was thinking about his mentor.

d'Artagnan caught Aramis' hand in his and smiled sadly. Silent words passed between them.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Aramis and Porthos walked in haste along the passageway. Suddenly the doors of the ministerial chambers opened and Rochefort emerged with several dignitaries.

Porthos put his arm across Aramis as they both paused to watch the spectical.

"Look at the bastard...acting like he owns France and talking lies and plotting schemes as though everything is normal." murmered Porthos under his breath.

Aramis glared in his direction. "Let him see us my friend...but do try and stay calm...we do not want to alarm our deceptive minister."

The dignitaries dispersed and went their own ways as the two musketeers approached the so called minister. He instantly noticed them and smirked.

"Ah musketeers...you both look as though you are in haste to be somewhere." he grinned.

The two men bowed their heads as normal.

Porthos found himself staring at the fucking bastard I want to put a musket ball right through your head right now. You scheming little shit! You should have drowned in that bloody river.

Aramis forced a smile at the man. If you have done something heinous to Athos...I will personally pierce you like a fresh melon. You devious rat. But your time is nearly up you deranged lunatic.

"It would appear one of our comrades have gone missing minister...we are searching the palace for him." replied Aramis slightly sardonically.

Rochefort raised his brow as though concerned. "Missing! I find that very strange musketeers...maybe he has fallen asleep on duty somewhere."

Aramis and Porthos swapped glances. "I doubt that very much minister...you see Athos is a very professional comrade of ours and there is no way he would ever undertake such a deed." replied Porthos.

Aramis was nodding in agreement at Porthos' words. "Indeed...we will just carry on our search...he has to be somewhere in the palace...and we will not stop until we find him." The marksman almost eye to eye with Rochefort.

Rochefort glared...you are wasting your fucking time searching...it wont be long until he is dead...that is if he isn't already.

"Carry on." smirked Rochefort as he turned to his office doors.

"I do hope you find your comrade." he smirked over his shoulder.

The two musketeers watched as the traitor closed his doors behind him.

Porthos had obliviously clenched his fists with rage as he watched after him.

"I wanted to kill him where he stood...the bastard." he murmered to Aramis.

Aramis inhaled with inner rage and nodded. "He will get what is coming my friend. And I for one cannot wait for the moment."

xxxxxxxxxxx

 **Ministerial Office Chamber.**

Rochefort slumped back into his chair and sighed. Pedro had already emerged from the concealed passage and was pouring out wine into two goblets. The spaniard pulled out a chair and sat.

"I observed you speaking with two musketeers my friend...I imagine they are searching for their comrade."

Rochefort glanced across the table at the spaniard. " You imagined right...I do hope he is hidden well...these bastards do not give up."

Pedro took a swig of wine and grinned. "Oh indeed...they will never find him, I have put him in one of the tomb vaults...he has enought air...I would say for about two maybe three days at the most...then he will just suffocate.

Rochefort nodded with a smirk. "How very befitting of you my friend, at least he will not be in need of a burial."

xxxxxxxxxx

 **The Palace Crypt:**

The torches burned in their sconces casting shadows on the stone walls. The tombs and vaults within the crypt were of various sizes and shapes, some larger than others depending on how many people had been laid to rest in one space. Some of the vaults had the capacity to hold ten people usually from the predecessors of different family lines.

xx

Athos lay unconscious, his hair was a mangled mass of congealed blood that had ran down his bruised face and down the sides of his neck. A rag had been stuffed into his mouth, and bound tightly around his face was his own scarf.

The swordsmans hands and feet had been shackled together in chains as he lay on a stone slab surrounded by the bones and remains of past monarchs and nobles.

A lone candle had been lit and left in a holder near to the injured musketeers body, a sick reminder for when he regained consciousness that he would not be alone in death and he would witness the bones and decay around him. The only air he would breath was that left in the vault itself.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

 **Royal Palace Grounds:**

Aramis and Porthos had walked around the four walls of the palace in their search for their missing brother, pausing now and then to enquire after their friends whereabouts with red guards and yeomens. No one had seen anything of the swordsman, and with his horse still in the stables they knew had not returned to the garrison.

"This is bloody strange Mis...it's as though he has vanished into thin air. He has to be somewhere...we have to be searching in the wrong places. Growled Porthos suddenly.

Aramis had stopped in his tracks and scanned around the gardens, his face full of concern for his brother.

"I don't like any of this...the sooner Treville lets us arrest the deluded bastard the better."

Aramis rubbed his forehead as he thought. "Remember when Athos thought he had seen someone go down to the chapel and crypt and found nothing? he pondered.

Porthos frowned towards the marksman, his features full of contemplation as he nodded.

"Mmmmmnn...come lets go and look."

xxxxxxxxx

 **Palace**

 **Chapel and Crypt:**

The two musketeers descended the stone steps that led them down to the crypt. They entered and scanned the entire chamber.

Both men picked up a torch each from the sconces and dispersed in different directions of the sacred space.

Porthos trod slowly as he searched behind each tomb and vault. He noticed how some were rather wide and tall, must be families of nobles thought the big man as he held up the torch and seached behind the vault.

Aramis was searching around the chapel. The place they had found the body of Cardinal Richelieu, he could still visualise the scene in front of him as the man had coughed up foaming saliva after ingesting poison.

Aramis held the torch high as he searched the small alcoves and niches searching for his missing brother. Where are you Athos...what has the bastard done to you to hinder our search.

The marksman jumped from his reverie as Porthos joined him.

"Anything? he growled.

Aramis turned to his friend and ran his finger though his thick waves.

"No...nothing...not even a sign he was ever here."

Porthos patted the marksmans shoulder as he felt his frustration and worry.

The two men walked from the crypt and past the vault where there friend still lay unconscious, unaware he was in danger of dying from suffication.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

 **Musketeer Garrison.**

 **Early Evening:**

In order to brief his men without the walls heeding everything he wanted to say. Captain Treville had ordered his men back to the garrison for the strategic plans and instructions on the build up to the arrest of Rochefort. He had already informed the queen of the plans to which she had agreed and asked the musketeer captain to take full charge of the situation in hand. Treville had also learned from the queen and doctor Lemay that his majesty was practically back to his self after ridding the poison from his system, this prompted him to inform the king himself to which Louis had agreed with his wife on the matter and had told the captain he had every faith in him and his men.

Treville had also spoken with the Red Guard Captain Venell but had not told him the whole story about Rochefort's masquerade, he did not trust the man entirly and did not want the assignment becoming a fiasco. He would learn at a later time about how the man was feigning his identity.

The advisers to the king had also been briefed and found the whole situation very hard to master. The king himself had warned the two men that they would obey all that Treville asked of them and if not he would have them punished for any insubordination. The men had agreed and waited for Treville to convey his instuctions.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

 **Royal Palace:**

Captain Treville and his men had arrived at the palace after the briefing and and the planning.

The queen was safe within her chambers with the king. The courtiers had been told to remain in their own quarters until Treville gave the authorisation to leave.

xx

The two advisers sat opposite each other in their office watching each others reactions to whatever was to come about. Both men deep in their own thoughts of how the king would react to this whole saga. Afterall it was they that had suggested that the count would make an excellent First Minister.

xxx

The musketeers had taken up their posts as usual. They did not want to stir up any suspision concerning the masquerading minister.

Treville walked swiftly down the passageway followed by Aramis, Porthos, Marcel and Lucca.

Porthos side glanced his friend as he flanked him. Aramis returned the glance, both men knowing the coming moments were about to become very interesting to say the least.

The musketeers reached the ministerial office and paused in their tracks. One of the red guard stood outside, he glanced up as they approached. He too had also been briefed by his own captain Venell but was unaware of the reason to the sudden interest in the minister.

The guard stood aside knowing he had to allow them to enter. He nodded his understanding to Treville who acknowledged back with raised brows.

"I would appreciate it if you would announce our arrival." asked Treville as he eyed the perplexed guard.

The man nodded as he glanced towards the rest of the musketeers. He knocked lightly on the door and opened it.

Treville waited and listened as he heard the voice of the devious minister.

"How dare you disturb me man...what is it you want.?

The guard replied. "Captain Treville and his musketeers want to speak with you minister."

Porthos and Aramis exchanged angry glances as they heeded the devious voice.

Treville didn't wait any longer he marched into the office. Rochefort was sitting at his bureau. He glared as Treville and his musketeers stood side by side.

Treville unfolded a missive he had taken from his doublet and held it out.

" We are here to arrest you for treason ROCHEFORT!plus...murder...rape...escaping from the Bastille...and masquerading as First Minister to the Crown.

The musketeers unsheathed their swords as Treville spoke the words of arrest. Each pointing their rapiers towards the devious man.

Rochefort stared in awe and began to seeth with rage. "What is the meaning of this...have you lost your mind Treville?

You fucking shit Pedro...I was not warned of this...I will kill you...how have they found this out...you fucking bastards...I need a plan now.

Treville stood forward, he felt the rage inside becoming more and more.

"No I have not lost my mind ROCHEFORT!

The red guard on the door stared in awe, not quite comprehending what he had just heard Captain Treville call the minister.

Rochefort glared not knowing what to do next, his face was scarlet with seething rage as he shot a hastly glance towards his pistol that lay idle on a chair.

Porthos hadn't failed to notice as he himself kicked the chair out of reach. "Do not even think about it...you bastard." he growled.

"I do believe you have made one huge error Treville...I do not know who you are referring to." groused Rochefort.

Aramis and Porthos exchanged glances of sheer unbelievable anger.

Treville walked around the man as he stood rigid. The musketeer captain eyed him as though he was an exibit. He could feel inner rage boiling before a smirk developed on his face.

" Do not insult my intelligence...you devious and evil bastard." he almost spat the words out into the mans face. "I must admit you did have us all fooled at first...but you see we began to realise that something was amiss when you suddenly became First Minister."

"Your uncle is the Marquis of Versailles...lets just say we worked it all out." growled Porthos.

"My uncle would never betray me...you are a liar musketeer!

Aramis glared at him. "He didn't betray you...we found out from another source...hence we also found your face paint and disguises...very theatrical I must say."

Rochefort was at boiling point as he clenched his teeth together with anger rage. You fucking shits...you fucking bastards...where is Pedro...I hope he is heeding all this.

"So you see Rochefort your time is up...the king is recovering well and he will have you hanged as soon as we inform him of your facade." seethed Treville.

Rochefort had clenched his teeth with fury and began to laugh aloud. "I will not be executed Treville." he said in his original seething voice making everyone on the chamber glance at one another. "You see I cannot hang...I am the only one who knows where your missing musketeer is."

Aramis lurched forward and grabbed him by the collar his face full of rage.

"Where is he you bastard...what have you done to him." he roared shoving him against the wall.

Rochefort smirked as he smoothed his collar down again. Aramis grabbed him again, he brought up his fist and punched him, knocking him to the ground.

Treville grabbed his marksman by the arm. "We will find him Aramis...because by the time we have finished with him, he will be screaming for mercy."

Rochefort scrambled to his feet holding his jaw. "He will be dead by now...your wasting your time."

Treville turned to Porthos who was holding onto the hand shackles.

"Porthos...you know what to do."

The big musketeer moved towards the traitor, his face set to killing mode making Rochefort shoot him a glance.

"It will be my upmost pleasure Captain." he growled grabbing the man roughly and turning his body around to shackle his hands behind his back.

Aramis still glared at him. What did he mean Athos would be dead by now...we searched the water cages...we searched the dungeons. Please God let him be alive.

Rochefort was shoved forward by Porthos. "MOVE...NOW! he growled.

The man was led down the passageway observed by perplexed red guards. Captain Venell caught Trevilles eyeline and frowned. Treville nodded slighlty in acknowledgement, he knew sooner more than later he would have to explain all to the confused red guard captain.

xxxxxxxxx

 **Palace Crypt:**

The lone candle was still burning in its holder, the wax dripping down onto the stone ground. The flame had cast several shapes and shadows onto the walls forming shapes of skull profiles that lay resting in death.

Athos began to moan slightly, his eyes flickering. He tried to cough but the rag in his mouth impeded him. The swordsman tried moving his body realising he was bound tightly. The pain in his head was agonising, he turned slowly on his side but his ribs hurt...where am I...its so dark...have I gone blind...his eyes became adapted quickly to the darkness as he realised there was a candle burning on the ground.

Athos did his best to turn towards the candle...I am laying on something hard...the pain hurts...feel sick...head hurts...can't breath properly...why can't I breath properly...feel dizzy.

The injured musketeer turned his head slowly and noticed the shadows...he tried to sit up but the pain shot through his body...he lay down as his eyes caught the sight of something on his right...a slab...a dead body...a skeleton...then another as it lay on what looked like a niche in the wall...I'm in a crypt...nooooo...nooooo...I am in a crypt. In his panic Athos tried once again to sit up but ended up falling from the slab onto the floor. He moaned out as he hit the the hard stone ground with a thud. My arm hurts badly. I can't breath...I need to get some air...feel like I want to vomit...dizzy. Darkness came and he passed out.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

 **Palace Throne Chamber:**

The queen glared from her throne as Rochefort was dragged into the chamber and thrown onto his knees by Porthos. His hands still shackled behind his back.

Treville and his men bowed in unison. "May I present to you your majesty our escaped traitor Comte de Rochefort." growled the musketeer captain.

Anne stood and moved slightly forward as she stared at the despicable man.

Rochefort had his head down as he crouched near to the ornate floor.

"STAND FOR YOUR QUEEN! roared Aramis

Rochefort struggle to his feet unaided, he shot a glance towards the musketeers, hate in his eyes. He turned back to Anne and stared at the floor.

"Well! Well! Well...I see you have finally been revealed as to your true evil itentity Rochefort." She scoffed.

"LOOK! at her majesty when she addresses you." seethed Treville as he glared at the pathetic sight before him.

The devious comte slowly raised his head and smirked at her. Anne could feel her insides churning with anger as he looked at her. Now she knew who he was, she could see through the facade as he glared with at her with those same eyes she had seen before, those glares that could bore right through to your very sole.

"From the moment you set foot back in this palace masquerading as the Count of Toulouse I had a bad feeling about you...you are a figure of mortification, murder...deceit and treachery...and you will be punished for your crimes. I myself am not one for such barbaric executions...but in this instance I am in full favour of them. You poisoned the king...and you bided your time knowing he would become irrational and appear mad to his court. You are a vicious and demented individual Rochefort and innocent people have died because of you and your so called Vanguard scoundrels."

Rochefort heeded the queens words as she spoke, his face had grown pale as he eyed her. Why has Pedro not come to my aid, He must have learned of my plight. She speaks of more heinous of executions...I must elude this...Pedro will come I know it...he will have a plan.

Suddenly at that moment the large ornate doors opened prompting the queen and the musketeers to glance up. Treville glanced at each of his men in awe as they watched the king emerge through the entrance. Even the queens eyes widened with surprised as she watched her husband walk towards the thrones. She smiled as he looked towards her, she felt content he was recovered.

Treville and his men bowed instantly as he approached, dressed in brown brocade doublet and breeches. The king glared towards the downcast man as he stood rigid in front of the queen, his face full of wrath. He stepped up onto the thrones small platform.

The king stood glaring down at the sight and almost spat out the words.

"STAND UP STRAUGHT FOR YOUR KING! he roared.

Rochefort figited and looked up, he bowed his head.

"Your majesty." he mumered.

Aramis and Porthos shared glances with one another as they watched Rochefort suddenly change his demeanor.

The king stood staring into his face as though inspecting him.

"I heeded all my dear wife the queen spoke of, and I concur with all she has conveyed here today. You are lower than a plague of rats...I have never in all my reign as king of France ever encountered such a repugnant and devious snake as you Rochefort...I am not even going to waste more time even speaking of this...you will be taken to the Bastille to await execution...you will not hang...you will be beheaded."

Rochefort turned pale, his face was now full of frenzied fear, beheaded...no...I cannot die that way...no...no...where is Pedro.

Louis joined his wife and sat beside her on his throne. Anne touched his hand and smiled slightly, receiving the same in return.

Aramis murmered something to Treville making the musketeer captain move forward.

Treville bowed his head. "If I might speak your majesty?

The king glanced at the older man and nodded his approval. "What is is Captain...you look somewhat troubled."

"Musketeer Athos has gone missing Sire...the Comte knows of his whereabouts...but refuses to say." Something we need to know before he is executed." Athos could be injured somewhere...we need to find him."

Anne glanced at her husband with concern on her face as Louis stood once more and glared at Rochefort.

"You heard Captain Treville...now where is Musketeer Athos?

Rochefort smirked making the king clench his teeth with rage.

"I asked you a question? seethed Louis.

Rochefort turned and glanced at the musketeers, he received a glare from Porthos who had clenched his fists in frustration.

"Answer the king! he growled.

Rochefort turned back to face the king as he waited in anticipation for him to answer.

"If I may ask his majesty to change my punishment to a more forbearing deed than beheading and I be banished from France forever...then I will inform the musketeers where they can find their friend."

Porthos shot a glance towards Aramis, both men seething inside as the man spoke.

Louis stared at Rochefort in awe. Treville can't lose another one of his men and besides these men saved my life aswell as my wifes. I can always lie to the evil rat.

"You ask too much Rochefort...but I also know we cannot lose another musketeer...so YES! I change the punishment...you will be exiled...never to return to France again. Now where is Athos?

Rochefort turned to the musketeers."You need to make haste...he is in one of the vaults in the crypt...he will not have much air left. He may be already dead."

Anne put her hand to her mouth with a gasp. "How evil...Dear God let him be alive."

"WHICH ONE?... WHICH ONE? roared Aramis forgetting his etiquette as he rushed from the chamber.

Porthos had grabbed Rochefort...he did not need to ask. "Down the steps third one down against the left wall.

Treville bowed to the two monarchs. "Thank you your majesties.

Louis waved the man away. "Make haste Treville...your men need your help."

Treville rushed from the chamber.

 **To be continued...**

 **Hi Guys,**

 **Thank you again for the fabulous reviews, I love reading them so much.**

 **Well! will the boys get to Athos in time?**

 **Will Rochefort escape again?**

 **And where is Pedro in all this charade, has he left Rochefort to his own fate?**

 **Will update ASAP!**

 **Thank you all**

 **Pippa xxxx**

.


	41. Chapter 41

**No Mercy Chapter Forty One.**

Aramis and Porthos rushed as fast as their legs would carry them down the passaseway towards the crypt doors. Treville followed at his own pace unable to keep up with the younger men. Marcel and Lucca had also been summoned and followed their comrades as they dashed across the hall. Red guards looked on in sheer bewilderment their faces evidently curious to the goings on around them.

 **The Crypt:**

The two musketeers took the steps two at a time as they descended the stone steps.

They both came to a sudden stop as they stared at the vaults in a row against the wall. Porthos had picked up a torch to aid there search within the dark chamber.

Aramis was rushing from one vault to the other in turn. His face full of trepidation as he inspected the seals on each vault. "Which one...come on which one." he gasped loudly, tears beginning to sting his eyes.

Porthos had joined him. "The bastard said it was the third one along Mis." he growled with anticipation in his voice.

Aramis had found the third vault and was checking the seal. "Porthos hold the torch over this one quickly." he uttered rapidly.

The big man was by his friends side in seconds and did what he had asked. Aramis put his fingers down the seal. It had been broken...small chippings were still on the ground down the side of the vault.

"This one is broken...it has to be this one...it has to be." added the marksman with anxiety in his voice.

That moment Treville rushed into the chamber followed by Marcel and Lucca. The musketeer captain grabbed another torch and joined his men.

Aramis glanced at the others. "This is going to take the five of us to move this covering. It has been tampered with, look at the sides."

Porthos glared at the broken seal. His face full of dread at what they may find behind the wall.

Treville could feel his stomach churning with the sheer thought of what could be inside the vault, he just hoped they were not too late.

Aramis wiped his arm across his eyes as they began to spill down his cheeks.

Porthos squeezed his friends nape in comfort as they prepared to push open the covering. His mind was in a turmoil as he thought about what they may find behind the wall, no he won't be dead, it's not his time, we need Athos, he can be as moody and grumpy as he wishes but please God let him be alive.

"I vow to you my friend if we find Athos...de..." The marksmans voice broke off with emotion as he whimpered out the words...

..."do not stop me from what I am prepared to do to that evil...bastard."

Treville could feel a lump forming in his own throat as he heeded what Aramis had said. He can't be dead...no not Athos...please God.

Porthos nodded. "I will be right behind you...now come lets get this thing open."

The five men all leaned against the cover. "Ready? growled Porthos to his comrades.

Marcel nodded as did Lucca. "I cannot believe anyone could be so evil as to do this to Athos." murmered Marcel.

"Oh believe me lad. "I would believe anything of Rochefort." replied Treville. "He wasn't born he was created."

NOW! growled Porthos..

The men leaned as much of their own weight against the stone covering as they could. It slowly began to make a rasping sound as it grated and scraped against the stone opening. The men grimacing and clenching their teeth with the sheer stamina.

The men panted hard and paused before leaning once more.

"AGAIN! ordered Aramis. Once more the musketeers pushed and panted, the covering grinded as it moved. The men paused one more time to catch their breath.

Porthos shook his head. "Whoever did this...'ad help...and trust me...it was more than... two men." he panted.

Treville and Aramis nodded in agreement.

"Come on...another should... do it lads." ordered Treville.

The men tried again with all their weight. It grinded and grated and rasped. This time it was clear the vault was open.

Aramis rushed inside and scanned the chamber. The candle still burned and was practically down to the wick. His eyed widened as he spotted his brother laying on the floor bound up and shackled like a sheep going to slaughter.

"HE'S HERE!...HE'S HERE! yelled the marksman.

"Dear God...what have they done to you my friend." he whimpered through tears.

Treville and Porthos exchanged raged glances as Aramis untied the scarf from around his face, he removed the rag from his mouth. He felt for a pulse in the swordmans neck and got nothing. The tears began to blind his vision as he and Porthos lifted their brother on either side and pulled him from the vault laying him on his back. They both began to losen the chains from the injured musketeers body.

Aramis lifted his brothers blood stained shirt and checked his ribs, bruises of boot soles covered his body. He glanced up at Porthos who had also noticed the swordmans battered body.

The big musketeer felt his inner fury rising as he watched Aramis check his brothers wounds.

Aramis massaged the swordmans chest. "Come on Athos...come on...please Athos...breath...come on my freind...we have found you." The marksman lightly smacked Athos' face with his fingers, he leaned down and muttered into the swordmans ear. "Breath brother...come now breath...you are too young to die yet mon ami...come now breath for me." He received no response.

Marcel and Lucca stood rigid, their faces full of shock and horror. Not knowing what to do next and feeling helpless.

Treville wanted to vomit as he watched Aramis and Porthos unshackle their brother.

"BASTRAAAAARRRRDDDD! yelled Porthos to no one in paticular.

Aramis glanced at Porthos. "We need to get him outside in the fresh air."...

... Before the marksman had finished the sentence Porthos had scooped his friend up in his arms and rushed as fast as he could up the steps with Aramis and Treville in tow. The streetfighter seemed to gain a new strengh as he ran, he held Athos like he weighed nothing, one arm gangling down and swinging as he rushed.

Treville yelled back over his shoulder to Marcel and Lucca. "Find doctor Lemay...inform him as to what has happened...make haste...we will take Athos to the infirmary."

xxx

 **Royal Gardens:**

Although still chilly the winter sun shone, the gardens had always been a peaceful place, just the odd cry from the peacocks as they roamed around the palace grounds could be heard.

Porthos emereged from a side door carrying his brother. The big man lay him down on the grass.

Aramis was by his side in an instant and began to feel for a pulse in his neck.

He glanced up at Pothos as his fingers pressed into his brothers neck. His face full of anguish. Both mens eyed red rimmed and glazed over with emotion.

Suddenly Aramis gasped aloud. "I can feel a pulse...I can feel a pulse mon ami."

Porthos gave the marksman a sad smile and wiped his hand over his face.

That momnet Treville rushed out of the door closly followed by doctor Lemay.

Aramis glanced up at the physician. "He has a faint pulse doctor...he is breathing. He has also been bleeding from a head wound. He may have broken ribs...he has been kicked badly in the stomach.

Lemay crouched down and put his hand on Athos' chest. He felt around the injured mans head finding a lump congealed in dry blood. "Water get me water...we need to get it into his body."

Porthos had rushed into the palace and had suddenly emerged again with a cup and ewer of water.

Both Aramis and Lemay held Athos up under his head as Lemay squeezed his lips open. Aramis slowly dripped the contents into the swordmans dry mouth.

"We need to get him to the infirmary now." commented Lemay. "A head wound can be tricky...especially as he is still unconscious. And he has been stifled of air...I do not know how much blood he may have lost." The medic lifted up Athos' shirt and grimaced as he felt his ribs. "

My God...what kind of person does this to someone?

Porthos, Aramis and Treville exchanged angry glances as they watched the royal physician check over their brother.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

 **Palace Infirmary:**

 **One Hour Later.**

d'Artagnan had watched in horror as Porthos had carried his brothers limp, battered and bruised body into the infirmary. The young man had leaped painfully to his feet wanting to aid with anything asked of him.

xx

Doctor Lemay and Aramis had bound Athos' ribs and cleaned all the dried blood off his injured body and head. The injured man had not even responded once to the caring goings on around him.

xx

Athos now lay still unconscious and unresponding in one of the infirmary beds surrounded by his perturbed brothers.

"Where is the evil bastard now? asked d'Artagnan as he watched every rise and fall of his brothers chest.

Porthos stirred in his chair. "The king had him taken to the Bastille as soon as the scum disclosed where Athos was. I must say Captain Venell's face was that of bewilderment when Treville told him whom he really was."

Aramis glanced at each of his friends. "I do hope the king changes his mind on this exile business. I do not think Rochefort should be alive anywhere in the world, he is pure evil."

"Well what about the others who have been working with him...there is no way he could have moved that vault covering without aid." continued d'Artagnan.

Porthos grimaced and frowned. "Do not fret lad...we will find the bastards...Treville is with the king now...then he will return with a strategy."

"Indeed." added Aramis. " I hear the king and queen were most distressed when they found out what happend to Athos."

The three friends all glanced back at their unconscious brother.

xx

What are these sounds...chatter...darkness...now it is lighter...head hurts...body hurts...where am I...not...that place...voices...feel warm...feel dizzy...the voices are louder...shapes all around me...moving shapes...voices...

Athos' eyes began to flicker...

..."Look! he's rousing! gasped an excited d'Artagnan watching his mentor's eyes ficker.

Aramis was up in an instant. "Athos! Athos! mumered the marksman as he moved his friends hair from his brow and felt his forehead.

"Come now...my friend...open those eyes for me...we are all here waiting."

Porthos and d'Artagnan exchanged glances of apprehension.

The swordsman opened his eyes slowly and stared at a smiling but blurry Aramis. He blinked again and this time was able to see the marksmans beaming grin.

The three men exchanged glances as Athos suddenly became distressed. He tried to get up from the bed but failed as his ribs racked him in pain making him grimace and hiss in agony.

"Roch...efort...I think...he may...be...our...min..ister...I found disguies...in his chamber...face paints...false hair." he gasped.

Aramis and Porthos grabbed him on either side. "Shhhuush...its...fine mon ami...we have arrested him...now come...rest now." soothed the marksman as he covered his injured brother with a blanket.

"Th...ir...sty." he gasped. Porthos leaned over and picked up the cup of water. Both men holding up their brother as he drank.

"You scared the bloody life out of us Athos...it would seem you found the bastard out.? growled Porthos still holding onto his friend.

Athos put his hand to the cup gesturing he had had enough water. Both men laid him back against the pillow gently.

"Where are you hurting my friend? asked the marksman turning into his medical mode.

"Head hurts...body hurts...shoulder hurts." replied Athos with a gasp. He suddenly changed the subject.

"Arrested him...you mean you found out about his deception...where is he now?

"Calm yourself Athos...you will make your pain worse in your head.." soothed d'Artagnan patting his mentor's shoulder.

Athos looked from one man to the next in turn. His face becoming that of sheer bewilderment.

"He is in the Bastille...the king had him taken there...but we need to find his collaborator's in all this facade." replied Porthos.

Athos seemed to become more restful as he lay back against his pillows.

"I will ask Lemay for a pain draft my friend." said Aramis turning towards the small office within the infirmary. Before Aramis could reach the door the doctor emerged from the chamber.

"I thought I heard elated voices. I trust Athos has woken? he asked the marksman.

Aramis smiled. "Yes...he is in alot of pain though doctor...he may be in need of one of your magical pain drafts."

Lemay nodded as he retreated back to his chamber.. "Of course I shall fetch him one at once." he replied over his shoulder.

The marksman returned to his injured brother as Porthos and d'Artagnan helped him to sit up slightly. Porthos had put another pillow behind his friends shoulders and lifted him lightly.

Athos grimaced in pain.

"Careful...careful...he has injured ribs." scolded the marksman.

Aramis squeezed his brothers arm. "Its good to see you awake mon ami...like Porthos has said, we were somewhat worried for you."

That moment doctor Lemay returned with the pain draft. "Ahh glad you have woken Athos, I need you to drink this back...it will help with the pain."

Athos glanced at the medic. "Yuh...I loath the taste of that." he groused,

"Needs must mon ami...needs must." replied Aramis with a grin.

Athos took the cup and reluctantly swallowed the contents with a grimace.

Lemay took the cup and placed it down on the night stand. "How does your head feel? he asked running his fingers through the injured mans thick waves and feeling for the lump on his head.

"The pain is not as bad as it was when I first awoke...but my body is painful."

Lemay was nodding. "I believe you have a couple of broken ribs Athos...you will need plenty of rest for a couple of weeks. You have a brusied shoulder also...nothing my pain potions will not mend."

Porthos smiled. "Do not fret doctor...we will make certain he follows your orders.

Athos rolled his eyes, making them all chuckle.

Lemay felt the swordmans brow and was satisfied he had no fever. He turned to the others. "Call me if needs be gentlemen...I have an errand to run."

The musketeers noddeed in acknowledgement as Lemay left the chamber.

The men took their seats around their injured friends bed before d'Artgnan began his curious enquiries.

"Do you remember what happened to you Athos? he asked suddenly as the door closed behind the doctor.

Athos turned his head slowly to glance at the young Gascon.

Aramis and Porthos glanced towards their injured brother as he answered the young man.

"I remember entering his chamber and finding jars and phials. The jars were full of face paints...there were different disguises feigned hair and beards.I found his sword it had his name etched on the hilt...I don't remember anything else until I awoke in one of the crypts and there was a candle lit...I couldn't move and fell off the slab...I do not recall anything after that until waking in here."

Aramis swapped a glance with Porthos. His face full of anguish. "So you actually woke knowing where you were...dear God Athos...that must have been distressing for you my freind.?

d'Artagnan leaned back on his chair and ran his fingers through his hair. The young man siged out loud. " The thought of actually being sealed inside a vault alive is enough to give anyone nightmares."

Athos began to recall the darkness as he thought. " I did feel panic and agitation...but in the back of my mind...something told me you would come."

The three men smiled.

"What a great pity it is, that one of the punishments is not putting the bastard in a chamber with me...I would give 'im a disguise that he would never remove in a hundred years." growled Porthos.

The musketeers glanced towards the doors as they suddenly creeked open. Porthos and Aramis were up hastily aiming their pistols towards whoever was about to emerge.

Treville stopped in the doorway as the two musketeers relaxed their weapons.

The older man walked in and smiled towards Athos. "Good to see you back in the land of the living Athos, I have just spoken with doctor Lemay, he informed me you were awake, how are you feeling son?

Athos smiled slightly as he looked in his captains direction. "A headache at the moment...and painful ribs...but I will live thanks to my friends here.

The swordsman turned and glanced back at his company of friends sat around his bed.

The others exchanged grins as the swordsman spoke.

Treville nodded. "Good! Good! all we need to do now is find out where the rest of the evil bastards are concealing themselves."

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

 **The Brown Dog Tavern.**

 **Outskirts of Paris:**

Laughter filled the air as drunken rabble played cards and flirted with the wenches making them chuckle and receive a slap on their backsides. The tavern was packed with traders from all walks of life.

Pedro picked up his tankard and supped the rest of his ale. He glanced up and gestured to the serving girl waving her over to his table. She gave him a look of distaste before smiling.

"What will you be 'avin'

Pedro eyed her from head to toe. "I will have more of your finest ale over here girl."

He suddenly noticed the certain individual he had been waiting for and waved him over.

"Make that two ales girl."

The girl picked up his empty tankard and scurried away, nearly colliding with Pedro's guest. She looked up into the hooded face and grinned.

Pedro glanced up as the man, his hood up over his head, obviously not wanting to be recognised. He sat down opposite him and glanced around the tavern as people laughed and joked with one another.

"You are somewhat tardy...you know I do not take kindly to tarrying for long periods." groused Pedro.

"I came...that is all that matters...now get on with these plans of yours...what happens next? asked the man.

That moment the serving girl returned with two tankards of ale. She placed them down in front of each man making them hush their mouths.

"There yer go gentlemen...our finest ale."

Pedro nodded towards her and placed a coin in her hand. She winked and walked away leaving the two men to carry on their conversation.

The spaniard scanned the room before speaking.

"Well where have they taken him?." he asked

The man picked up his tankard and swigged his ale before placing it back on the table.

"Where do you think man...the Bastille...he is being guarded at all times...you would be insane to even think about getting him out."

Pedro smirked. "Who said I was going to get him out?

The man glared across at the spaniard.

"I thought you said he owed you coinage."

"He does...that is why YOU! my friend are going to get him out." replied Pedro picking up his ale and swigging it back.

The man pulled his hood tighter and clenched his teeth with fury. "You said you had a plan...how am I going to get into the Bastille?

Pedro leaned forward and smirked into the mans face. "I have got a plan...and you are the one who helps him escape...if you do not...you know the king will be informed of your treason against the crown.

The man slammed his tankard back onto the table making several eyes look in his direction before carrying on their own conversations.

"I might have known I could not trust you, you are as bad as Rochefort."

Pedro smirked. "You my man were easy...as soon I we mentioned a certain amount of livre you were hooked. Remember...he knows were all the livre is concealed. We can not let him be executed...we need to find that coinage."

The man clenched his fists in anger, he picked up his tankard and swigged some ale.

"You do know they found the musketeer we put in the vault don't you Pedro...you informed me he would never get out...so why should I trust anything you say."

Pedro glared as he took in what the man had told him. How the HELL did he get out of there...those fucking musketeers again...they seem to have several lives. Thats final for me...they will all die tomorrow...I will not be beaten. I need to inform my men.

"Forget them bastards, I have men to take care of them, you have a task to fulfil...you will enter the Bastille...you know your way around it...you will make certain you get him to the tunnel that leads to the Seine...I will have two men waiting at the other end at 12 of the clock...they will take you both to my hideout...then we will bide our time before leaving for the Americas."

"You make it sound so easy Pedro...I still have to get in there." replied the man.

"Use your head my friend...afterall you are in the know when it comes to the king...I would think they would not even bat an eyelid. You will be perfect for the deed."

That moment the man swigged from his tankard and placed it back on the table.

He removed his hood revealing himself. Jean de Lenns the kings lawyer.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

 **To be continued...**

 **Hi Everyone,**

 **Thank you for the fab reviews love them all.**

 **Well you all knew they would get Athos out didn't you?**

 **How could they not...we know they don't give up on one of their own, even if it meant searching forever.**

 **But what is next for them all now. Will Pedro do what he says and kill the boys...and will our traitor lawyer Jean de Lenns help Rochefort escape one more time?**

 **Will there be more blood shed?**

 **Next Chapter up soon.**

 **Thanks again guys**

 **Pippa xxxx**

.


	42. Chapter 42

**No Mercy Chapter Forty Two.**

Darkness had fallen on Paris, candles glimmered in the windows of the proud abodes of the Parisian people. A carriage rattled on through the night, Jean de Lenns observed as they drove by, drunks staggered this way and that as they were thrown roughly from tavern doorways by irate landlords. Whore's lingered on street corners waiting for potential clientele. Bowls of soiled mess was thrown from above as people settled in for the night. Jean de Lenns winced as realised the carriage almost took the full hit of the disgusting contents. He peered through the carriage door as the Bastille came into view. Torches burning in their sconces on either side of the large gates.

xx

Two burly red guard stood on the main entrance of the Bastille when the carriage pulled up. The two men exchanged glances and watched as Jean de Lenns opened the carriage door and stepped down on to the filthy ground.

He was fully aware he was being watched and acted accordingly, he adjusted his cloak around his shoulders and placed his hat on his head. He glanced up at his driver.

"Wait around the corner for me, wait ten minutes and then leave."

The driver nodded and shook the reins into motion, the brown stud began to trot away pulling the carriage behind it.

de Lenns watched the carriage as it disappeared around the bend of the building. He was still aware of the guards watching him.

I can do this, they will think I am here to help with the trial...even though the king never ordered a trial...these idiots will not know of that.

Jean de Lenns glanced up at the two guards with a slight smile. "Good evening gentlemen...and may I just say what a wonderful one it is."

The taller one of the two stepped forward his face showed no emotion as he eyed the lawyer. "May I ask your business monsieur?

de Lenns felt slightly nauseous as he continued his act. "I have been sent by his majesty the king to speak with Comte de Rochefort about his trial and what to expect. My name is Jean de Lenns I am a Lawyer to the crown.

The guard frowned at him, no smile on his face, no nothing. He suddenly smirked as he turned to his comrade.

"What to expect he says...the man is going to be executed...no two ways about it."

The other guard chuckled. "So what do you intend to do...you cannot help him now...the conviction is final...there is no hope for the man...he is a traitor!

de Lenns glared. "I am not here to heed your opinions. I merely need to speak about his state of health and to make certain the prisoner is being fed and watered. Or do you want me to report you to the king himself concerning your manner."

To de Lenns surprise both guards changed their demeanor intantly. The tall man turned to his comrade.

"Let him in."

Jean de Lenns watched as the other guard unlocked the gates and held it open for him to enter.

"You will leave all weapons at the door before you can be admitted monsieur, you can pick them up as you leave." demanded the smaller man.

de Lenns began to unbuckle his sword belt and unclipped his pistol before placing them down in the desk. Little did the guards know that the cunning lawyer had concealed a pistol inside his cloak pocket.

Well that was easy enough...all I need now is to find Rochefort.

The smaller guard began to walk ahead, he suddenly turned and stared at the perplexed lawyer.

"Well are you coming monsieur...I will take you to his cell."

de Lenns smiled slightly before following the man down the dark and cold passageway. Torches burned every six yards or so, the place reeked of rotting food, he felt like he wanted to retch as certain other smells found his nostrils.

He almost walked into a couple of scurrying rats making them squeal and show their fangs. Dear God what a hell hole.

Wailing and weeping could be heard as he walked deeper into the darkness, grubby and cut hands appeared through the bars begging for food and drink.

Disgusting verbal abuse was spat out at the two men as they continued their meander down the passage.

The lawyer followed the guard around a corner and up some stone steps to the next level.

de Lenns noticed another couple of guards outside a cell, they glanced up as they approached.

The guard greeted his comrades. "This is the kings lawyer...he is here to speak with Rochefort."

One of the men started to laugh out loud. "A lawyer...I would say you are wasting your time with him...he will not be having a trial."

de Lenns felt his stomach churn once more. "I still need to speak with the prisoner...be a trail or not."

"Prey tell me man...why is he receiving you as a visitor? asked the curious red guard.

And why are you such a waste of space on this earth. Thought the lawyer as he glared at the man.

"Maybe because he is of noble blood and we need to secure his manor and landholdings." sneered de Lenns with an air of pompous.

The guard eyed him before unlocking the large metal door. "You will find him in there."

"I need some privacy if you do not mind." mumered de Lenns. Hoping with all his might that they would disappear.

"Very well we will be around the corner taking our supper. Yell if you need us...oh and do not fret...he is shackled to the wall."

de Lenns took out a flask from his cloak pocket and handed it to the guard. "I am aware I should not be doing such a deed...but I am certain you and your comrades would appreciate a quaff of royal brandy for permitting me to speak with my client at such short notice."

The guard grinned as he unscrewed the flask and put his nose to the contents.

He did not notice how de Lenns had picked up the his keys from the wall ledge and like magic put them swiftly into his pocket.

He smiled. "Why I thank you monsieur...I will share it well."

de Lenns watched as the guards disappeared around the corner. He could hear the elated words spoken among the men as they came to realise what their comrade had fetched for them. Little did the man know that the brandy had been laced with one of Pedro's concoctions.

xx

Rochefort had been listening to the voices as they spoke in the passageway, his features had lit up as he heeded the words of Jean de Lenns. He watched as the door to his cell was pushed open with a grinding rasp.

"I thought you would never come." smirked the comte.

de Lenns rushed towards him. "Make haste we do not have much time."

The lawyer took some keys from his large pocket and began to unlock the shackles from Rochefort's feet and wrists.

"I am most impressed de Lenns...you managed to come by the keys. I do hope you were not seen by anyone?

de Lenns ignored the comment and unlocked the last of the shackles. He took off his cloak revealing anothor underneath his own.

" Here put this on." he said tossing the cloak towards Rochefort.

The comte smiled slightly as he became free from chains. He began to fasten the cloak around his shoulders. "Prey tell me man I do hope you know where this tunnel is located?

de Lenns put the keys back in his pocket and peered through the small barred opening in the door. The passeway was still clear of guards. He turned back to Rochefort.

"Why do you think Pedro asked me to get you out...I know the place inside out man, now come we must go now."

Rochefort had stood to his feet as de Lenns peered once more through the opening to check their way.

"Now stay as close to me as possible...we have ten minutes before the clock strikes midnight. murmered de Lenns picking up a torch from the wall sconce.

Quietly and creeping out of the cell the two men rushed on tiptoe into the opposite passageway and disappeared into the darkness.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

 **West Bank of the Seine.**

It was pitch black on the bank of the river. Just the sound of the night critters could be heard as they searched for prey. Torches on the palace walls burned on the far bank reflecting into the calm river water.

Pedro was concealed behind trees as he watched the mouth of the tunnel. He wore his hood over his head. He could just make out his two comrades as they waited in a small boat holding a lantern. He checked his pocket clock and noted the time. Five minutes before midnight. He leaned up against the large oak and cut an apple into slices before eating each piece as he watched and waited.

They should be near enough close by now, I do hope de Lenns has not failed in this escape, Rochefort is the only one whom knows where the coinage is. And as soon as he reveals all I will be off and the rest can rot in hell for all I care.

xxxxxxx

Jean de Lenns held the torch above his head as he realised they were close to the mouth of the tunnel. He could hear the water as it lapped up against the tunnel walls.

Rochefort eyed him as he paused and peered down towards the river. The comte grinned.

"Well it would seem you have surpassed in the deed of my evasion my dear de Lenns. I shall pay you handsomely, we just need to find our friends in the boat and we can be on our way."

The lawyer raised his brows at the comment. "Come...we are about to get our feet wet."

Rochefort followed the man as they waded in ankle deep water towards the mouth of the tunnel. de Lenns squinted his eyes as he noticed the small boat rocking up and down slightly with the current, he could see the burning lantern held by one of Pedro's men and began to approach. The water splashing up as they went.

Notre Dame began to strike midnight making both man pause and glance at one another.

"I am wholly surprised the guards have not yet missed us." commented Rochefort as they waded.

de Lenns side glanced him. "They will be dead by now...I gave them brandy laced in poison."

Rochefort raised his brows and smirked with a nod. "You really have thought of everything."

de Lenns changed the subject instantly as he carried on towards the tunnel mouth.

"We are on time...Pedro will be on the west bank observing us...he will meet us there once we get to the other side." he mutted.

The two men in the boat had noticed them as they approached and gestured towards them to make haste.

xxxxxxx

Pedro observed with eager eyes as he realised they had emereged from the tunnel. A slight smirk developed on his face as he watched both men climb aboard the boat.

Well it would seem you have done well my dear lawyer, you got him out.

The spaniard watched as the men began to row towards the west bank with Rochefort and Jean de Lenns onboard. He tarried near to the wharf as they approached, just the sound of the water as the oars hit the water could be heard in the darkness.

Not even a sign of agitated red guards had materialised after discovering their precious prisoner gone had emerged, it was ghostly quiet, the boat was practically at the wharf. Pedro was waiting for his comrade to throw the anchoring rope.

The small boat bounced as it hit the quay wall. The rope was flung towards the spaniard, he grabbed it and wound it around the cleats.

Rochefort stood first and practically lost his balance as he stepped onto the quay aided by Pedro. He patted the spaniard on the back and smiled.

"We did it my freind! We did it! he murmered.

Pedro smirked as he turned to aid de Lenns onto the quay. The lawyer had already leaped clear. He glared into Pedro's face and gave him a wry smile.

"I trust you have a carriage awaiting for our departure? he asked the spaniard.

"Pedro nodded. "Indeed I have my dear Jean...I must say you have excelled in your task. I commend you greatly."

Rochefort frowned as he heeded what Pedro was saying. "This is all very well gentlemen...but can we not get going before they miss our presence."

The two oarsmen were busy securing the boat to the wharf cleats as the men muttered between themselves.

"Do not concern yourself Rochefort." smirked Pedro. "In two days time we will be aboard a fine galleon sailing for the Americas...I have heard nothing but good from across the seas. We will leave Paris behind us and there will be nothing the king of France or Spain can do about it."

Suddenly the two oarsmen ripped their hooded cloaks from their backs and aimed pistols grasped in both hands.

"WOULD YOU LIKE TO TAKE A WAGER ON THAT? growled Porthos as he wielded his weapon towards the three traitors.

Rochefort and Pedro shot each other a glance of rage and bewilderment as they stopped in their tracks on the quayside.

Jean de Lenns reached for his pistol.

"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT! roared Aramis discarding his cloak into the empty boat and aiming his own weapon.

Rochefort's teeth were clenched tightly as he scanned for an escape route.

"DROP YOUR WEAPONS BELTS WERE YOU STAND! came the voice of Treville as he joined the others on the quayside.

The three men were now surrounded as they searched for answers in each others irked features.

Rochefort suddenly thrust himself forward towards the edge of the river preparing to jump in. But Aramis anticipated his move and grabbed him instantly by his cloak wrestling him to the ground. The comte struggled and kicked out, but the marksman held him fast.

Aramis punched him in the jaw and held him by the throat, he stared into Rochefort seething face as he held him. "I recall you tried that once before Rochefort...but not this time you scheming rat...you will pay for your crimes...and will be welcomed into HELL!

The others had paused to watch the spectical as Rochefort was hauled to his feet by the irate marksman. And thrust forward.

"He said drop your weapons belts." roared Porthos. "If I have to ask again I will blow your fucking brains into the Seine."

"So do as you were asked." added Aramis a pistol gripped in each hand.

Rochefort glared at Treville. "It may have escaped your notice Treville...but I do not seem to have a weapons belt."

"Your men must be slacking Rochefort." replied the musketeer captain.

He turned to the lawyer and shook his head slowly. "It would seem you became greedy de Lenns...and were taken in by these evil pieces of scum."

Aramis and Porthos began to shackle the prisoners hands behind their backs as Treville scoffed.

de Lenns glared into his face. "You know nothing Treville...a man gets tired of taking orders from someone so pompous as the so called king."

Pedro had said nothing. All he could think about is HOW? how did they know of the plans. These bastard musketeers are cunning, but not as cunning as I.

"This is your fucking fault Pedro! seethed Rochefort as he was nudged forward towards the bank. "Your idiot spies failed you."

Aramis and Porthos swapped glances as he spoke. "Lets just say we have our spies aswell as you...but the difference is our spies are somewhat shrewd in their deeds." scoffed Aramis.

"You cannot blame me for this you idiot." mutted Pedro. Side glancing the comte.

"This is not over yet musketeers." growled Rochefort as he was shoved forward by Porthos.

"MOVE YOURSELF! growled the big man nudging the pistol barrel into the mans back.

"What have you done to my comrades? asked the spaniard.

Treville grinned as they walked towards the bank. " Lets just say...they have a nice cold cell for the night."

"Bastardo Mosqueteros" growled Pedro as they walked.

Porthos turned to Aramis and raised his brow. " I trust that means we are not popular."

Aramis grinned.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

 **Two Hours Previous**

 **Royal Chambers.**

The king sat around the table with captain Treville, Aramis, Porthos, Marcel and Lucca.

Hubert Lavell, Edouard de Larent and Joseph Etienne, the kings advisers were also present.

Treville was going through their plan of arrest after receiving the intelligence that a certain spanish accomplice and the kings lawyer Jean de Lenns were plotting to release Rochefort from the Bastille.

The king's face was that of sheer rage after learning of the rebellious actions of one of his most trusted lawyers. He sat staring as Treville conveyed his plan of arrest.

"May I inquire as to who gave you this intelligence Treville? asked an angered Louis.

Treville raised his brows and nodded. "Certainly Sire...we became suspisious of Monsieur de Lenns when musketeer Athos had seen him speaking with...who we thought was the count of Toulouse at the time...he was given a package of some description...at what looked like a payment. From that day on we have had him pursued by a reliable source. Her name is Milady de Winter.

"I recall her name." mused Louis "Am I right in thinking she worked for Cardinal Richelieu at some point?

Treville nodded."Indeed Sire...she is a very reliable source.

Porthos and Aramis swapped glances, both knowing it was not a word that Athos would have used.

Louis sighed aloud. "I will have his head for this Treville." he seethed.

xxx

Aramis and Porthos had briefed the red guard on duty at the Bastille. The men now knew that they had been permitted to allow Jean de Lenns enter the cell of Rochefort. Aramis had told the men to act as normal as possible in order as not to alert any suspision about the forthcoming arrest of both men plus their spanish lookout who would be waiting on the bank.

Both musketeers entered the tunnel followed by Marcel and Lucca. They had reached the mouth of the tunnel just as the two accomplices were dragging the small boat towards deeper water.

The men did not see them coming as Aramis grabbed one man and Porthos the other. Aramis spoke in their Spanish tongue to hand over their cloaks. The men did as requested as Marcel and Lucca tethered their hands behind their backs and gagged both men.

"Take them back to the palace dungeons and alert Treville we are ready to go." ordered Porthos to the two young musketeers.

Marcel nodded the order and both musketeers aimed their pistols towards the two prisoners. "Move yourselves" NOW!

Porthos and Aramis adorned the mens cloaks and lit the lantern before climbing into the boat and rowing towards the mouth of the tunnel.

"Jesus! I 'ope nothin' goes wrong! murmered Porthos pulling the hood tighter around his head.

"Nothing will go wrong my friend...now row and remember we are being watched." replied Aramis in a loud whisper.

The two musketeers carried on towards their postition. Waiting for the clock to strike midnight.

They waited ten minutes before Porthos nudged Araims slightly and whispered.

"Here they come!

Both musketeers gestured towards de Lennns and Rochefort to make haste.

de Lenns lead the way as they waded towards the boat and climbed aboard.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

 **Back in Present Day:**

Given the intelligence the musketeers had been given, they knew they needed to act swiftly in order to arrest Rochefort red handed in his attempted escape from the Bastille, along with his two accomplices.

The king had asked Captain Treville to have him woken no matter what time it may be when they actually apprehended the three traitors. And just after Notre Dame had struck 1 of the clock in the early hours Treville had asked the kings valet to rouse him with the news of the arrests. The queen had also accompanied her husband in the assembly hall to heed the prisoners had been taken down to the palace dungeons to await an assemblage with the king the following day.

 **The Throne Chamber**

 **Royal Palace.**

 **Next Morning.**

The king and queen sat side by side on their thrones. The kings advisers Edouard de Lerent, Hubert Lavell and Joseph Etienne were also present.

Louis checked his pocket clock, he then gestured towards one of the red guard to admit the waiting traitors.

"Bring forth the prisoners! he yelled out.

The large ornate doors opened revealing the waiting musketeers and the three traitors.

Anne felt slightly nauseous as she noticed Rochefort, the face paint and false beard had comletely gone, the only thing that remained was the colour of his hair. A mix of black and brown as it hung over his eyes.

Louis seemed to sense her uneasiness as he touched her hand and squeezed. The both swapped glances before looking back as the three men as they were thrust forward roughly by Treville's men.

They stood side by side, their hands still tethered behind their backs.

The two advisers exchanged inconceivable glances as they glared towards Jean de Lenns.

Charles Maqui sat looking down at his notes and ignored his fellow avocat.

The lawyer lifted his eyes towards the three men knowing he had probably been the gossip of the palace due to his traitorous dealings. Now you can all watch as I hang, yes you will take great pleasure in that will you not. You lot are just as guilty as I.

Pedro stood with his eyes down cast. It was the first time he had actually been this close to the queen. I can see why Rochefort said she would be his one day, she is a beauty. But I will not give up just yet, I aim to lead them all a merry dance. The spaniard smirked slightly at his own thoughts and schemes spun around his head.

Rochefort stood rigid staring at the two monarchs. A defiant smirk on his face as he eyed each one in turn. You fucking bastards I will have my day, I still have cards to play I will never give up my ploy. And as for Trevilles lackeys I still have one more person I can rely on.

Every eye in the chamber fell on Louis as he stood and approached the prisoners.

He walked slowly down the line of men and eyed each one, he stopped at Jean de Lenns and glared into the mans pale and impassive face.

"You have disappointed me de Lenns, I have always trusted you...and now I learn of your treachery and deception."

de Lenns stood rigid and staring ahead as the king spoke, he felt nothing inside. I don't care...I have had it with all the monarchy...he can drop dead on the spot for all I care.

The king continued as he walked around the man as though scrutinising everything about him.

"You have committed the most despicable of all crimes, you were lured by wealth and greed and have become nothing but a common criminal who has brought mortification on yourself.

de Lenns didn't flinch once, but kept staring ahead as trance like.

The king moved to Pedro and eyed him from head to toe. "I learn from my musketeers that you were the one who instigated this whole charade?

Pedro stood staring, the slight smirk on his face as Louis spoke. "You are a murderer...you have killed people in cold blood...you even killed a child...I would say that was lower than hell itself. I refuse to waste precious time even speaking of it. You are barbaric.

Aramis glared at the man. He knew he was the one who had killed Elroy and the other musketeers. Maybe I should have finished him off on the quayside, I could have shot him there and then, or even stabbed the bastard. Why did I not do that, dear God what am I thinking, we are supposd to be honourable men. But sometimes honourable does not work for the likes of him.

Rochefort still stood rigid as Louis walked forward and glared into his face.

Anne watched as her husband scrutinized the evil comte, all she could think of was how he had forced himself on her, the disgusting way he smirked into her face as took pleasure in raping her. The aroma of cheap cologne, and his vile breath in her face. She felt sick at the mere thought. She lifted her head and heeded Louis words.

"Look at you Rochefort...you are a pathetic excuse for a man. You are a viper, you plotted and schemed, you masqueraded as the Count of Toulouse just to get what you have always desired...to become Minister of France. You made certain I was poisoned, knowing I was unable and powerless, thus becoming First Minister with the aid of our dear Jean de Lenns."

Porthos sat with both hands balled into fists as he heeded the kings words, he wanted nothing more than to rush over to the man and thrust his rapier right though his damn stomach and watch him bleed out. But he knew he couldn't he had to sit here and listen, listen to the king as he passed sentence.

Everyone in the chamber watched as the king walked to his advisers and Charles Maqui and spoke in hushed tones. Before returning to his throne. Anne glanced up as he sat beside her.

Louis glanced around the chamber before speaking. "At 10 of the clock on the morrow. You Jean de Lenns will hang for treason."

The king carried on as he eyed Rochefort. "At 10.30 of the clock you Comte de Rochefort will be executed by beheading."

Rochefort face went rapidly scarlett as he stepped forward before being grabbed by Porthos.

"You told me you would have me exiled Sire...you cannot go back on your word." he seethed. "I informed you where musketeer Athos was."

Louis glared at the man with distaste. He raised both brows. "I changed my mind, you really think I was going to have you sent to the Americas? he sniggered.

Rochefort clenched his teeth. "You cannot not do this." he growled.

Louis smirked as he swapped glances with Treville. "I can do what I wish...I am the king."

Porthos and Aramis exchanged glances of satisfaction as they heeded the kings statement.

The king turned to Pedro. "You Carlos Pedro will be also be executed by beheading, I was going to have you returned to Spain, but I do not want to delay any further."

"Take them away! yelled Louis.

The prisoners were seized and taken by the musketeers. Rochefort still pleading at the king as he was dragged away. Only to be roughly grabbed by Porthos.

xxx

Treville turned to his men. "Marcel! Lucca! Ned! I want you men to take them down to the dungeons, make certain they are shackled within the cells aswell as the doors locked."

The musketeers nodded as they dragged the prisoners away.

Porthos and Aramis exchanged glances. "What is it captain." asked Aramis with a slight grin. "You do not trust us to take care of our prisoners?"

Porthos raised his brows as he glanced at his friend and then back to Treville.

"I always trust my men...you know that Aramis. But I have a bad feeling this fiasco is not over and I need my best men on alert. Now you two need some rest, I suggest you either go back to the garrison or take a nap in the infirmary.

Aramis smiled. "Oh I would say the latter...at least we can keep an eye on our ailing comrades."

Treville nodded. "I had a feeling you would say that...now go."

Both musketeers turned on their heel to go, unaware of the figure in black who had heeded every word spoken, before rushing swiftly past a large pillar and into the side doorway of the dungeons.

 **lllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

 **To be continued...Please Review. x**

 **Thank you so much for the reviews guys. I appreciate it so much.**

 **Well who else is involved? Just when they thought they had arrested them all, someone creeps around the palace.**

 **Will try and update soon.**

 **Thanks again.**

 **Pippa xxxx**

.


	43. Chapter 43

**No Mercy Chapter Forty Three.**

 **Royal Infrimary.**

 **Palace.**

"I cannot believe I missed all the action...it would have somewhat filled me with joy to have been a part of all that...and to actually see Rochefor't face when you both revealed who you both were." said an excited d'Artagnan as he sat listening to both Aramis and Porthos as they relayed the early hour events.

Aramis had stood and walked over to the bowl and pitcher. He swilled water into his face and began to pat himself dry as he glanced over to a sleeping Athos.

"How has he been d'Artagnan? asked the marksman.

The Gascon followed his friends gaze and nodded. "He seems to be faring well. Doctor Lemay gave him a pain draft for his bruised ribs and he has slept since."

Aramis who was still patting his face dry wandered over to his sleeping brother, he felt the swordsmans forehead and nodded.

"Yes...he is doing fine, at least there is no fever." he murmered trying not to wake him.

Porthos who had began to take off his heavy boots jumped onto the next bed to the swordsman and lay on his side propping up his head. He looked at his sleeping brother.

"I am most certain Athos will be pleased to learn of our arrests. In fact I know he will...especially that bastard Rochefort." he murmered.

"The king will want us at executions will he not?" asked d'Artagnan as he picked up an apple from the night stand and began to bite into it.

Porthos shot a wink at Aramis with a smirk. "That depends if you are well enough to attend my friend."

d'Artagnan frowned as he munched his fruit. "I am fine...I feel stronger all the time...even doctor Lemay has said so."

Both Aramis and Porthos chuckled in unison as they watched the young mans face change slightly to disappointed before he realised they were pulling his leg.

d'Artagnan grimaced as he threw his apple core at Porthos catching him on the top of the head and making the big man stifle one of his loud guffaw's.

That moment the three men glanced in Athos' direction as he began to stir. His eyes fickered open before he turned his head towards his smiling brothers.

"How are you feeling mon ami? asked Aramis smiling.

Athos blinked as he tried to sit up, before remembering his ribs hurt. He winced and hissed.

"I was fine before I tried that." gasped the swordsman.

Aramis and Porthos jumped up and helped their brother to sit. Aramis putting two pillows behind his back for comfort.

Aramis had poured out some water and handed it to him

"Thank you! he hissed.

d'Artagnan couldn't contain himself any longer as he sat on his mentor's bed grinning from ear to ear.

Athos glanced at the young man. "What?...it would seem you have news by the look on your face."

"Suppose I told you that Rochefort and two of his accomplices are shackled in the dungeons as we speak."

Aramis and Porthos swapped glances as they anticipated Athos' reaction.

Athos had taken a swig of water from the cup and turned to his friends with a slight grin.

"So the plan functioned well then?

Porthos was beaming. "Oh yes you should have seen the bastards face 'thos...I wanted to almost wipe the smugness away."

"Let us just hope there are no other co-conspirators waiting to pounce." said Athos.

"The king has passed sentence...they will be executed on the morrow." added Aramis.

Porthos smirked as he glanced at the ailing swordsman. "Jean de Lenns will hang and Rochefort and Pedro will lose their heads."

"Pedro? asked an enquiring Athos as he drank more water from the cup.

"Apparently he was one of the Spaniards aiding Rochefort." answered Aramis.

"He has been the one sneaking around the palace and heeding conversations, and helping with his plots and schemes."

Athos glanced at each of his brothers. "I have to be there...I cannot stay here whilst that is going on."

Aramis was grinning as his brother spoke. "We will all be there mon ami...do not fret.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

 **The Royal Palace**

 **Courtyard:**

 **Following Morning.**

The courtyard buzzed with invited guests of the king and queen in preparation for the forthcoming executions. The platforms had been erected by the palace labourers who had worked through the night making last minute repairs to the structures.

Captain Treville and his men had taken up their positions adorned in their blue cloaks, they stood side by side.

Although he was still in some discomfort Athos stood with his brothers. Doctor Lemay and Aramis had made certain the swordsman was well wrapped in bandages around his ribs which did ease the pain somewhat. Aramis had murmered to his injured brother that if he felt the pain becoming too agonising that he was to make his way back to the infirmary.

"I am not missing this my friend." replied the swordsman side glancing the medic. "I shall endure every pain that comes my way."

"I do not want you to injure yourself further mon ami." added the medic.

"Leave him be Mis...you are like a bloody mother hen." murmered Porthos making the others grin.

Aramis raised his brows to his big friend and scoffed. "I am merely taking care of my patient I will have you know my friend."

Porthos smirked as he cast a glance to the medic. "There is taking care and there is cosseting like a nurse maid."

Athos and d'Artagnan stifled a chuckle at their friends words.

Treville eyed his men as they murmered to each other. The older man was just glad they were still all in one piece after the past occurences.

The swordsman winced and gasped.. "I beg you Porthos...no more comments...it hurts me to laugh so."

Aramis shot a warning glance to the big man who just grinned and carried on looking forward.

That moment the side doors opened and the royal party emerged into the winter sunshine.

Treville stirred. "Here they come." he mumered.

King Louis and his queen walked side by side looking somewhat forlorn by the past events. Constance also escourted the queen after the young monarch had insisted she come along to keep her company. They were followed by the kings three advisers and his lawyer Charles Maqui. Certain other dignitares were also present as the royal party took their seats.

Captain Venell and his men of the red guard had taken up their own positions around the courtyard.

d'Artagnan having noticed Constance was now looking in her direction. After taking her seat next to Anne she also glanced towards the Gascon and received a wry smile from the young man.

That moment the clergy emerged from the chapel doors and strode across the courtyard to stand near to the execution structures.

Louis leaned in to Charles Maqui and whispered. "These scoundrels do not deserve the ministrations given by the priest...they are evil."

Maqui raised his brows and frowned. "Indeed Sire...they will go straight to hell."

Louis siged out loud. "Can we not just get on with it...I find these things somewhat tedious."

The kings two advisers exchanged glances of iritation as the king carried on his grousing.

Anne side glanced her husband. "Prey be patient my dear Louis." she whispered.

The king rolled his eyes and glanced at Maqui."It will soon be over with Sire." said the royal lawyer.

Louis siged. "Mmmnnn!

xx

The musketeers watched as two executioners emerged form the side doors and took their positions. One on the gallows and one slowly climbed the few steps to the chopping block. He wore a leather tabard over his black shirt, a leather mask covered his face as he picked up his falchion sword and began to sharpen it.

Constance winced a she watched the burly man. He seemed to take great pleasure in the task he was about to accomplish. Now I am beginning to regret ever agreeing to attending this horror. Thought the young woman, a hanging is bad enough watching them wriggle around until dead, but a beheading is somewhat another thing. She caught another glance of d'Artagnan as he stood with his brothers and caught his eyeline.

He winked and nodded slightly towards her, as though he knew how she felt about the whole saga.

That moment the large doors that entered the dungeons opened with a slight creek. The three prisoners emerged into the daylight, each man escourted by two red guards. All eyes turned and watched as they were led into the centre of the large courtyard.

The prisoners squinted away from the intense sunlight after being incarcerated in the dark dungeons.

"This is becoming quite a habbit with Rochefort." murmered Porthos as he watched the prisoners meander across the courtyard..

"Indeed, I almost expect another one of his escapades to take place." replied Aramis.

The musketeers watched as Rochefort glanced up and stared at each of Trevilles men in the face. He rested his glare on Athos as he noticed the man holding onto a cane underneath his cloak for balance.

Athos gave him one of his stares in return before turning to de Lenns. The lawyer looked like a broken man, thin and pallid.

Pedro stared ahead as if he had excepted his fate. He did not look at anyone, not even the royal party.

x

Charles Maqui had stood and walked over to the wooden lectern that stood at the base of the scaffold structure, he caught a glimpse of the former lawyer, the man looked half dead already. Maqui took out his notes and glanced up at the royal party and dignitaries.

The king was checking his fingernails and looking evidently bored with the whole affair. Anne sat still as she waited for what the lawyer was about to say, her eyes looking in Rochefort's direction as he stood there with his famous smirk on his features. She almost wanted to jump up and kill him herself. That smirk is about to be taken away forever you evil reprobate.

Charles Maqui carried on his oration of the past events. "Jean de Lenns you are charged with high treason against the crown and plotting the downfall of the monarchy you will hang until death."

de Lenns was brought forward and forced up the wooden steps of the scaffold by two red guards. He almost lost his footing and stumbled before being dragged back to his feet and shoved towards the noose.

The executioner held up the sacking hood and began to place it over the mans head. de Lenns shook his head in protest and the executioner threw it to the wooden floor.

Father Francine began his prayers as the noose was put around de Lenns neck.

The former lawyer shot one more glance towards his king who was sat staring at him with no emotion on his face.

Louis nodded to the executioner as Father Francine continued..."may the Lord have mercy upon your sole...Amen."

The executioner thrust the plank away and de Lenns fell into the space beneath his body.

The crowd gasped!

He went into spasm and wriggled and fought before his body just swung. Jean de Lenns was dead.

Constance looked away as the man had fell. Anne averted her eyes somewhere else, the king watched until he was satisfied de Lenns was gone.

Rochefort and Pedro shot each other discrete side glances as de Lenns swung from the hemp. The smirk was still visible on the comte's face.

Charles Maqui felt his eyes tingle slightly as he watched what was once an excellent lawyer and colleague hang from the noose. He swallowed hard as he realised the king was eyeing him and waiting for the next execution to take place.

Treville glanced towards the man, he could see it had effected his whole demeanor. The musketeer captain could comprehend that, they were always seen together around the palace coming and going about their business.

Maqui cast his eyed over his notes and began his next declamation. Carlos Pedro you are charged with high treason against Spain and France, you are also charged with the brutal killing of innocent people,members of the musketeer regiment and that of the red guard."

Porthos had balled his fists obliviously as he glared at the spaniard. He wanted nothing more but to swap places with the excecutioner at this moment.

Aramis also stared at the man, his mind going back to the day he found young Elroy killed so brutally in his room, how could anyone on Gods earth be so evil.

Athos watched as the spaniard was led up to the chopping block. He felt nothing for the man. His mind wandered as he thought of Antoine, Morris and Francios. How they had been slaughtered like cattle going to market. Yes the man deserved this. He was about to burn in hell.

d'Artagnan glared at Rochefort, at last they had him, and he was about to pay for his many crimes. How he had wanted to be there when Porthos and Aramis actually apprehended him. He suddenly felt a hatred as he thought how they had put Athos' unconcious body in that crypt. The Gascon rid his mind of the sheer thought of what if they had not found him in time.

Treville took in a deep breath as he watched Pedro climb the wooden steps. He was proud of his men for the intelligence they had received even though it was Milady de Winter, if she had not noticed Jean de Lenns and his rendezvous with Pedro they would probably still be searching France. Yes the women would indeed make an excellent spy, not certain what Athos would make of that, but that was for another day.

Queen Anne grasped Constance by the hand as both women watched as the executioner took up his place with his large sword. Their faces full of anxiety and anguish as they stared at the stained chopping block.

Louis whispered to his wife as he noticed her anxiousness. "My dear...it is not as if you have not witnessed such events before."

Anne pursed her lips as she glanced from Constance to her husband. "It is not an occurrence one becomes used to Louis." she murmered.

Pedro stood on the wooden structure, his hands still tethered behind his back.

"The red guard began to unlock the ankle shackles on the spaniards feet, before being forced to his knees and his head down to the wooden block.

Father Fancine began his prayers as the dignitaries watched and waited.

Pedro suddenly turned his head to the priest and spat out the words. "Go to HELL! I do not believe in a God!"

Father Francine's face became distorted with sheer shock as the words from the spaniard rang in his head.

Rochefort grinned slightly.

"Dear God, Rochefort is about to lose his head and he still finds the whole scheme amusing." murmered Porthos.

"He is the devil incarnate." whispered Athos.

All eyes turned as the king gave his nod to the executioner. The burly giant thrust up the falchion sword above his head and brought it down with such force that Pedro's head bounced across the wooden planks spraying blood and gore everywhere.

The crowd gasped loudly, some women screamed aloud as the executioner picked up the spaniards head by the hair and held it up for show, blood dripped to the floor. Two other men climbed the structure and began to remove the rest of Pedro's body whilst the giant cleaned the blood from his sword and re-sharpened the blade.

Anne and Constance had looked away and still held each others hands.

"He even looks proud at what he has just done." gasped Constance grimacing.

The king grinned. "Well that was a clean chop." he said glancing at his advisers. The three men nodded slightly at the monarchs words.

The gasps from the crowd had waned as they waited for the next execution.

This time Rochefort waited as Chales Maqui continued his declamation.

"Comte de Rochefort you are charged with high treason to the crown, killing of innocent people and the slaughter of musketeers and red guards. You are also charged with absconding from the Bastille twice, and the rape and assault of her majesty the queen."

Anne felt her face heating up with rage as Maqui spoke. Constance squeezed her hand in comfort.

The king face was scarlett, as he sat glaring at the prisoner with hatred in his eyes. How dare you touch my dear wife, you bastard whirled around his head.

The musketeers exchanged irked glances as Maqui read out the offences.

The comte was led up the steps by two red guard. His face had not shown any remorse as he turned and glared back at Treville and his men stood side by side.

Treville clenched his teeth as he watched the red guard unlock his ankle shackles. He hadn't failed to notice how the comte was glancing around at the crowd as though he was searching the faces.

The burly executioner was prepared as he flaunted his weapon and received taunts and cheers from the crowd.

Rochefort stood on the platform, his eyes scanned the courtyard before he noticed the face he had been looking for. Now is my chance, my saviour is here, I cannot die this way.

The red guard pushed Rochefort to his knees and forced him onto the chopping block.

The musketeers waited with anticipation as the executioner lifted his weapon up above his head.

Captain Venell and his men stared wide eyed as they waited for the kings nod.

Father Francine started his praying out loud as the sword gleamed above the burly mans head.

That moment from knowhere a shot rang out and reverberated around the courtyard. The ball hit the executioner in the forehead sending him with a thud to the wooden floor dead, blood started to puddle from the mans head and spread over the wooden floor, dripping down through the open slats and onto the ground below.

Screams and shouts suddenly erupted as people began to realise what was happening. The dignitaries scattered across the courtyard in panic as another shot rang out, this time hitting the hangman.

Rochefort cowered underneath the execution structure. His eyes searching for his rescue party.

"GET THE KING AND QUEEN TO SAFETY NOW.! yelled Treville as he and his men grabbed their pistols and ran in different directions. Athos was helped by Aramis to the side doors.

"You go with the king and queen mon ami.

"I am fine Aramis...I will aid you."

"Do as he says Athos...that is an order." roared Treville heeding the medics voice.

Anne and Constance stood rigid to the spot as everyone around them ran for cover. Louis had grabbed his wifes hand in his before they were suddenly surrounded by musketeers and ushered to a side door out of harms way.

Athos was waiting for the monarchs and took over the escourt as they were ushered into the building. "Get them to safetly Athos, oredered Treville as he swung around and rushed back to his men.

"Come your majesties we need to get you both to safety at haste." requested the swordsman.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

 **To be continued...**

 **Thank you for the reviews guys. Glad you are still with me, I appreciate it so much thank you.**

 **Hope to update very soon.**

 **Hope you are all well!**

 **Thank you**

 **Pippa xxxx**

 **Information:**

 **A Falchion sword was used in the 17th Century for executions. Such as the horrible be-headings.**

.

.


	44. Chapter 44

**No Mercy Chapter Forty Four.**

 **Palace Courtyard:**

 **Execution Day:**

Rochefort crawled his way beneath the wooden structures for cover, the man stopped and cowered into a corner as he waited for his rescuer's to show. He watched as people ran in all different directions screaming and yelling. Shots rang out all over the courtyard as red guard fell dead. The clergy had thrown themselves to the ground and were now crawling towards the doors. Small hand mortars began to explode around them as they ran, the smoke plumed into the air.

Rochefort watched as another guard fell dead pratically in front of him. The comte stretched his arms to grab the guards discarded pistol, he searched the mans weapons belt hastily finding the musket balls and began to load the pistol. His eye looking up every second as he watched out for his own safety.

xx

Porthos ran to the next recess in the wall as he watched for the perpetrators who had suddenly decided to fire at everyone, he leaned as close to the wall as possible as he scanned through the haze of gunpowder smoke. He noticed Aramis on the opposite wall and nodded, both men having a silent conversation as they searched for Rochefort. Aramis shook his head informing the big musketeer he had vanished.

xx

"Quickly this way." said the voice of one of the clergy noticing the man underneath the structure.

Rochefort glanced up hastliy and followed the figure to one of the side doors and into a concealed chamber. That moment another figure followed and they locked the door behind them.

The figure took off his cassock and discarded it to the stone floor.

Rochefort gasped with relief as he eyed his two companions. " I thought you had not come at one moment." he said expressing a moment of repose.

"It was my fathers idea Rochefort...remember one thing...you owe me for this. I fought tooth and nail to get into this courtyard...faking my identity...and saying I was one of the clergy."

Rochefort smirked as the man spoke. "And I am eternally grateful to you cousin Ambroise. You know that."

Rochefort turned to his other saviour as she took down her hood, her long hair falling around her shoulders.

"I have risked alot for you my dear Comte...I will not do it a second time until I have seen my payment...I hope I have made myself quite clear." said Nicole Eudes, one of doctor Lemay's nurses.

Rochefort smiled into her face and stroked her cheek. Nicole swiped his hand away in haste.

"Do not touch me...as soon as you pay me I am gone. I will go to England and work as a nurse there."

Rochefort smirked. "Very well...do as you wish my dear Nicole...I am just grateful to be at liberty once again."

"We still need to get out of here, without those damn musketeers seeing us." commented Ambroise as he peered through the tiny wall slit into the courtyard.

Rochefort turned and and glanced at his cousin, his teeth had clenched at the mere thought of Trevilles bastards.

"We will wait until dark...then make a move towards the west side of the palace...that is the darkest part near to the forest." he murmered. "If my memeory serves me well...this hidden chamber leads to that end of the palace...we may not need to return to the courtyard."

"I do hope you are right...I am not hanging for this." added Nicole.

Rochefort smirked. "I am always right am I not."

xxxxxx

The musketeers had returned after searching the grounds and stables for the once again elusive Rochefort. Treville had men around the entire perimeter of the palace. Even sending men into the surrounding forest.

Porthos kicked out at the wooden execution structure and growled like a wild bore in frustration.

"BASTARD! he is like a fucking slippery eel...we had him...and now he's gone again. How many bloody lives does he fucking 'ave? And what was the bloody firework spetical about?

Treville wiped his brow and shook his head slightly. "They created a smoke screen knowing we were blinded by it, it appears they fired at anyone and everything just to evade capture...and it bloody worked...I've seen something akin before."

Aramis was leaning against one of the wooden panels, he ran his hands through his hair and replaced his hat on his head with a loud sigh.

"How in Gods name did they smuggle them into the courtyard, that just tells me whoever helped Rochefort was already in the palace...none of the public were permitted."

The men shook their heads slightly as d'Artagnan walked slowly towards them followed by captain Venell of the red guard. The Gascon gave his friends a warning glance knowing Venell was seething with rage and ready to erupt.

"I have lost three more men because of this bastard Treville." he groused as he scanned the courtyard. "I find it somewhat strange that none of your men seem to have so much as a scratch on them."

Porthos glared at the man, his face full of rage. He moved towards him and grabbed the man by the collar.

"What are you implying you bastard! he growled.

"Porthos! roared Treville.

Aramis grabbed his big friend by the arm. "Leave it Porthos...he is not worthy of a response."

Vennel glared at the marksman and straightened his doublet.

d'Artagnan had joined Aramis as both men ushered their friend away from the red guard captain.

Treville's face had turned scarlet as he glared into Venell's pompous features.

"It may have escaped your notice Venell, but I have also lost men in the past days, d'Artagnan here was almost killed with a crossbow and Athos nearly died of suffication when he was locked in one of the crypts...so do not come whining to me about losing men. "

Venell stood seething as Treville practically spat the words into his face. He eyed each musketeer before turning back to Treville.

"You should keep your men in line Treville, they are like animals."

"Take your leave Venell...before I do something I may regret." seethed Treville.

Porthos pulled free of his two friends and watched as the red guard captian walked away into the gunpowder smoke that still filled the courtyard.

Treville turned to his men. "Join the search...I will go and check on the king and queen, keep me informed." he ordered.

The three men nodded and rushed away.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

 **Royal Chambers.**

"I suggest you both stay in here for your own safety your majesties." warned Athos as he nodded to Marcel and Lucca to close the doors behind them.

The king paced the floor watched by Anne, Constance and his three advisers.

"I cannot believe that he has actually escaped once again from right under your noses musketeers. He is standing there one moment and then the next he has vanished." roared the irate monarch.

Athos stood watching him as he ranted. He was just hoping his brothers had managed to apprehend him.

That moment Treville entered the chamber. Marcel and Lucca had brandished their pistols, only to yield them as they realised who had opened the doors.

Athos turned to his captain and murmerd. "He is not happy."

Treville acknowledged Athos and walked towards the king.

Louis glanced up. "Ah Treville I see you come empty handed with no Rochefort!...prey tell me has he escaped once again. The man was a mere stones throw away from your men, yet he still eluded you."

Anne glanced at Constance as her husband ranted and rolled her eyes slightly before turning to him.

"My dear Louis...we can not blame the musketeers for this. Shots were being fired everywhere. They were merely putting our safety first, everything occured at such haste, and with people running for their lives I can imagine it very difficult to know where everyone was at any given moment."

The advisers exchanged glances as Anne tried to reason with her husband.

Treville bowed his head at the queen before turning his attention on Louis. "I apologise profoundly Sire...I have men searching the palace grounds at this moment, and the outside forest. I can asure you...we will find him."

Louis stopped his pacing and approached the musketeer captain. He suddenly seemed calmer. After heeding his wife's words.

"Maybe I was a little incensed Treville...but this is becoming rather tiresome. The man is a sorcerer...he seems to vanish into thin air...maybe I should have him burnt at the stake next time as a warlock!

Anne winced at the thought.

Athos raised his brows and side glanced his captain. A warlock, I can think of other names. Thought the swordsman.

"It is most understandable Sire." commented the musketeer captain. "But I must inform you your majesty...I do believe he was aided by someone within the courtyard...the shots came from the crowd killing the executioner and the hangman...which tell me there was more than one person involved. They both fell dead at the same time as one another."

Louis rolled his eyes. "You mean more traitors...dear God! it would seem I am surrounded by renegades."

"I would suggest you stay within this chamber until we find him Sire...I will keep you informed."

Louis siged. "Once again I am imprisoned in my own palace...can a king not just do as he pleases without some mad man wanting him dead."

Athos glanced towards Anne. Typical Louis, not even thinking about his own queen. He has always been selfish, everything is about him. He had not even asked her once how she was faring.

The king glanced at Treville and wafted his hand in the air. "You had better join your men then Treville...we do not want a recurrence of the past days."

Treville bowed his head and walked towards the doors ushering Athos with him.

"You stay here Athos, just incase Rochefort tries anything, but my guess is, he will try his original plan."

"I would rather aid in the search captain." said Athos sounding crestfallen.

"I am not risking you hurting yourself further Athos! you heard what doctor Lemay said, you have broken ribs. And besides Aramis will never forgive me."

Athos nodded. "Very well."

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

 **Concealed Chamber**

 **West side of the Palace.**

Rochefort and his companions had made their way to the west side of the palace. Rochefort had remembered the concealed passage built behind the walls of the royal abode. He was glad he had found the plans in Richelieu's chambers when he first came to the palace as First Minister, they were now proving their worth.

Ambroise suddenly paused and peered through the small window that looked over the palace grounds.

"Christ! the place is swarming with musketeers and red guards...there is no way we can do this in daylight without being seen." he groused. "We should wait until dark."

Rochefort nudged his cousin out of the way and put his eyes to the window.

He frowned with a grimace. "Mmmnn...I see what you mean...but I will not be beaten. I have to get to La Harve in haste."

Nicole leaned up against the stone wall and sighed. "I should never have become involved in this idiotic notion."

Rochefort turned on her and smirked into her face. "It took you five minutes to make up your mind mademoiselle...as soon as you knew there was a profit coming your way."

Nicole glared at him and said nothing, her eyes averting his.

He turned back to Ambroise. "Very well we will tarry until darkness falls...then we make our move towards the forest."

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

 **Palace Grounds:**

Treville wandered through the grounds to join his men in the search. He had already sent men into the surrounding forest. Venell had also been ordered by Louis to deploy every man he could in the hunt.

It was now turning into a travesty, the man must be laughing at us, thought the musketeer captain as he approached his men, but he will be laughing on the other side of his face when I find him, I will not hesitate to kill the bastard.

Aramis glanced up at his captain as he walked towards them. "Anything? asked the marksman.

Treville shook his head. "Nothing...not even a sign he was ever here. The king is not happy...he is beginning to think the whole palace are traitors."

Porthos raised his brows. "I'm not surprised! it is becoming a bloody farce. We have searched every nook and cranny and nothing."

"There are no horses missing either captain...unless whoever has plotted this escape is planning a rendezvous with more conspirators." added d'Artagnan.

Treville nodded. "Yeah you could be right d'Artagnan...lets see what the others come up with."

Aramis frowned. "Who is to say he has actually left the palace...he may still be concealed somewhere."

" Leon, Gustav and Sedric are searching the dungeons as we speak. And I have three men near the Seine." answered Treville.

"Come lets see if we can find anything in the courtyard that may have been left behind." added Treville. "The smoke should have cleared by now."

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Captain Treville and his men had searched the entire palace and found nothing. Gustav, Leon and Sedric had returned from the forest with the cadets and informed their despairing captain that they had found no trace of anyone. Not even any trails had been found.

Treville glanced up as he noticed Venell and half a dozen of his own red guard approaching from the grounds. His eyes averted towards the main entrance of the palace as Edouard de Larent appeared. He noticed Treville and his men straight away and joined them.

"Well did you find anything captain Treville." asked the adviser.

"Does it look like we did." mutted Porthos to the others.

Aramis and d'Artagnan exchanged side glances.

Treville squeezed the bridge of his nose and eyed the man. "Nothing in the forest nothing in the palace. My guess is they may tarry until dark...then make a getaway."

de Larent shook his head. "I do hope you are right Treville...the king is becoming rather peeved about the whole fiasco...he is how can I put it...like a volcano about to erupt."

"I know exactly how he feels I might add." Monsieur de Larent. "But we will not give it up yet...we still have a few notions up our sleeves."

de Larent turned to Venell as he wandered through the colonnades on the side of the palace followed by his men. The men clearly exhausted as they trudged.

"Venell?

Venell shook his head as he eyed the musketeers glaring in his direction.

"Nothing Monsieur...he seems to have vanished into thin air."

de Larent turned back to the musketeers.

"He is biding his time. monsieur...thats when we will pounce." commented Aramis.

The adviser nodded. "I am certain you men will apprehend the scoundrel...sooner rather than later. We do not want the king to become more agitated than he already is."

de Larent bowed his head slightly and walked back into the palace. "I bid you good day gentlemen."

"I don't see 'im 'elpin' us do you." growled Porthos in sardonic tones."

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

The light was beginning to fade as the first candles were lit. The torches around the palace walls were now burning in their sconces. Captain Treville had deployed his men around the entire palace and at the edges of the surrounding forest. Even the catacombs were watched after learning of the last time Rochefort had tried to eavade capture.

The red guard were at their usual posts both inside and outside the royal residence. Every entrance whether it be a grand doorway or a tiny wooden door in the side of the building was guarded. Venell had deployed men down to the tunnels and exits into the river. No escape route had been forgotten as they watched and waited.

xxxxxxxxx

 **Concealed Chamber**

 **Royal Palace:**

Ambroise took out the map from his doublet pocket and spread it out on the stone floor. He had lit one of the candles that had fallen from its holder on the wall and glanced up at Rochefort.

Both men had crouched to their knees as Ambroise pointed out certain areas of interest on the parchment.

Must be mad to even contemplate an escape." groused Nicole as she sat on the floor holding her cloak around her chilly shoulders.

"I will not be beaten by the musketeers mademoiselle, I am well aware the guards are in the grounds and probably the forest." smiked Rochefort. " We are on the west side of the palace and nearest to the forest. It is pitch black...even musketeers and red guard cannot see in the dark."

Nicole rolled her eyes and pulled her knees up to lean on as the two men scrutinised the chart.

Ambroise glanced up from the map. "This is our only chance...according to the plan map we are nearby one of the cattacomb trapdoors...if we can get ourselves to that then we have a good chance of escape."

Rochefort glared at his cousin. "Ah yes...I recall Pedro speaking of it...he hid himself there when he shot one of the musketeers with a crossbow, I do believe it leads to the Versailles road. We shall aim for that dear cousin...you have excelled yourself."

Ambroise had stood and peered through the tiny slat window into the night. "I do not see a sole...it is as quiet as the grave." he murmered.

"That is what they want us to think...I know how these bastard musketeers work...they are as cunning as a dog fox. Seethed the comte." Well I am one step ahead of them."

The bells of Notre Dame began to peal making Rochefort glance towards the small window.

"One at a time we crawl our way towards the trees, this is the least side the guards ever patrol...once you get into the forest...find the trapdoor." he ordered.

"I am not aware of this trapdoor." groused Nicole. "How will I know I am there."

Ambroise sighed aloud. "I will go first...as soon as you reach the trees I will be waiting for you mademoiselle. We will go together."

Nicole frowned with an apprehensive nod, not really trusting these two cousins, afterall she had only known Rochefort since he arrived as First Minister at the palace, before he became friendly towards her and promising her a better life in the America's. As for Ambroise she had met him only hours before the executions took place.

Rochefort smirked at the young woman. As soon as we are out of here this whore will die, she is nothing more than a hindrance.

The two watched as Ambroise slowly opened the small outlet door into the passage of the palace, and then the side door that took them into the grounds.

It was as his cousin had described, as silent as the grave. Ambroise turned and whispered. "Remember stay close to the ground, if you hear anything keep as still as you can whilst the noise passes."

Nicole nodded and pulled up her dark hood over her head.

They watched as Ambroise ran towards the lawn and scrambled onto his stomach. He disappeared into the darkness.

Nicole turned to Rochefort. "I do not think I can do this...I may get caught and I will be hanged." she murmerd.

Rochefort grabbed her arm and squeezed making her gasp. "Shut your whore mouth...you will do this...if you do not...I will personally make certain you do hang for treason in the next village...they will never believe the word of a common cheap doctors aid to a Comte."

Nicole's eyes filled with tears as he released his grip on her wrist. He glared into her face. "Go now!

He watched as the young woman rushed through the door and into the passage. She paused slightly before rushing into the darkness.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Aramis patrolled the colonnades on the north side of the palace. He wandered near to the grounds holding a torch and peering over the well kept lawns. He could just make out Marcel and Lucca on the far side. That moment Porthos appeared from the east side of the palace.

"I reckon he is well gone." growled the big musketeer. "I 'avn't seen or heard a bloody thing."

Well lets hope the others find him in the forrest." added Aramis.

"I 'ave a feeling we are looking in the wrong place." commented Porthos.

The marksman frowned as he searched his freinds face for an answer. "Well where else could he be...we searched the Seine, the tunnels, the dungeons, even the palace to a degree."

Porthos squirmed as he mirrored his friends gaze across the gounds. "We 'ave to be missin' something Mis...no one just vanishes."

Both men turned as they heard footsteps. Treville seemed in a rush as he approached. Aramis noticed how tense and fatigued his captain looked, the man was clearly in need of rest.

Both musketeers exchanged glances as their superior joined them.

"Captain...what is it." asked an eager Aramis eyeing the older man.

Treville stopped his pace and caught his breath.

"Doctor Lemay has just informed me and Athos that one of his nurses has gone missing."

Porthos frowned. "What has that got to do with Rochefort?

Treville sighed. "According to Simone and Florence, the other two nurses, she has been acting strange for days now...and talking of a better life for herself."

Aramis and Porthos shot each other a perplexed glance.

"So you think she is in on this plot to aid Rochefort's escape? enquired Aramis.

"Well something is not right...she has a good family here in Paris, she is well liked Lemay said. It is worth keeping it in mind...remember the bastard did the same to Surel when he promised the man a new life."

The two musketeers nodded in unison.

"Well it certainly sounds too much of a coincidence...there may be something in it captain. commented Porthos.

"I have sent Gustav and Leon to her lodgings to have a look around, we will see what they come back with."

xxxxxxxxx

Ambroise had reached the edge of the forest, he noticed a couple of musketeers and red guard as they wandered through the trees holding torches above their heads. He ducked further into the brambles as he waited for Nicole to emerge from the darkness of the palace grounds. His eyes widened as he suddenly spotted two musketeers in the grounds, both near to were he knew Nicole would be scrambling along the lawn towards him. He held his breath and watched with anticipation as the two men scanned the grounds with their torches. Surly she has the sense to stay as still as she can, he thought as he observed the situation.

xx

Nicole stayed as still as she could, she slowly turned her head knowing that one false move and they would find her. The torches had gotten nearer to her as she hid her face in her black hood, she dare not breath, they were so close to her. She could hear their voices as they roamed, please leave! please leave! was going around in her head, she could feel the tears once again stinging her eyes. The voices faded as she very slowly looked up, they were gone, they had wandered around to the other side of the lawn.

Nicole carried on her scramble across the lawn towards the forest.

xx

Aramis suddenly turned his head towards the grounds.

"What? asked an eager Treville as he eyed the musketeer.

The marksman held up his torch and peered through the darkness.

"I thought I heard something." replied Aramis.

Both d'Artagnan and Porthos wandered onto the grass holding torches above their heads as they scanned the gardens.

Aramis turned to Treville. "Those fireworks we found in the dungeons captain...I have an idea."

Porthos growled one of his guffaw belly laughs as he realised what his friend was thinking.

Treville nodded in agreement.

"Lets do it...we have to try something."

 **Royal Chambers:**

Athos scanned the chamber, he was now becoming bored with all this waiting and wondering. He wanted to be out with his brothers searching for that bastard Rochefort and his co-conspirators. The swordsman winced slightly as he turned to walk, his ribs were still painful at certain angles of movement.

The king sat next to one of his advisers playing cards.

Anne and Constance still sat together, both young women chatted as they embroidered.

Constance hadn't failed to notice the swordsmans discomfort.

"Athos you seem in such pain, would you like me to fetch you a pain draft from doctor Lemay? she asked putting down her sewing.

Anne glanced up at the musketeer. "Dear Athos...you should not be here...you should be resting."

Athos bowed his head slightly. "I am fine your majesty...it is nothing."

"Nothing he says." uttered Constance rolling her eyes. "He was only kicked until he was black and blue and locked inside a crypt."

"I heard about that." said Anne. "I cannot believe how evil these scoundrels actually are."

"I am surprised Captain Treville permitted you duty." added the queen with a hint of sympathy in her voice.

Louis turned his head as his wife spoke.

"My dear...I am quite certain if Athos says he is fine then he is fine...stop fussing."

Constance glanced at the king in irritation. If he had been locked in a crypt...we would never hear the last of it."

Athos forced a slight grin as the king glanced in his direction.

xx

 **Palace Grounds:**

Rochefort was prepared for his escape as he checked the passageway before rushing into the darkness of the grounds, he was now on his knees as he crawled. He had watched as Nicole came very close to being caught and was glad at the way she acted as not to be found. The comte could hear as the hunters yelled to each other across the grounds and forest. He paused as he heard the voices of two red guards as they moved at a snails pace across the lawn, at least they are moving away from me thought Rochefort as the voices began to fade into the night. He could see torches among the trees as they searched for their prey.

Rochefort paused immediately as he heeded a boom then a crackle followed by hissing sounds, the entire sky seemed to light up aswell as the palace grounds. What is happening, fucking fireworks are going off. you fucking bastards. I have to get clear before I become revealed, shit! shit!

xx

Ambroise and Nicole watched in sheer horror as the fireworks sprayed blazing trails into the night sky. "Jesus...come make haste we cannot wait for him...we will be seen." gasped Ambroise.

xx

Musketeers and red guard ran everywhere searching whilst the trails lit up the palace grounds.

d'Artagnan had joined Porthos and Aramis as they scanned the entire garden. Porthos was the first to turn the corner from the colonnades. His eyes widened as he seen the figure running at haste across the lawns.

"THERE HE IS! yelled the big man as he began to chase. Aramis and d'Artagnan followed. Even though the young Gascon was beginning to feel his side becoming painful he ignored it, they had to apprehend Rochefort, they had to.

Treville had heard his men yelling and gestured to the others to follow at haste.

"Spread out men...he cannot get away this time...GO!

Aramis had also spotted Rochefort as he ran into the trees. Musketeers and Red Guard also joined in the chase.

The palace grounds had lit up into an orange glow as the trails hung in the night sky like falling stars.

The marksman had seen him run into the brambles. He gripped a pistol in each hand as he approached.

Porthos and Treville ran around the trees as more fireworks crackled and hissed above.

Rochefort could see Aramis as he got nearer. You fucking musketeer, you will never find me. He ducked beneath the dense brambles and watched as the musketeer crept.

d'Artagnan had also entered the forest and spotted Porthos and Treville. "He came this way, I seen him." muttered the Gascon as he scanned the area.

Porthos stopped in his tracks as he noticed movement in his peripheral vision, the big musketeer instantly swung around with his pistol aimed.

"STOP WHERE YOU STAND! he yelled. Ambroise and Nicole stopped suddenly as they noticed the pistol aimed in their direction.

d'Artagnan and Treville moved towards them both. "Drop your weapons now...one move and my men will not hesitate to kill you." growled the musketeer captain.

Ambroise' face turned scarlet as he glared at Treville. He had let his pistol drop to the ground.

"And your sword belt." added Porthos.

The belt joined the pistol on the ground with a clang.

d'Artagnan tethered the mans hands behind his back making him wince with the tug of the hemp.

Nicole stood with her head down as Treville walked up to her. "Don't tell me mademoiselle...you were promised a new and wonderful new life."

Nicole slowly raised her head, tears ran down her face. "I hate him...I hate him." she gasped through sobs.

"Anything Aramis? yelled Treville.

Aramis glanced towards the brambles and shot Porthos a glance. He gestured to his friend that Rochefort was beneath the large bush.

"Come out Rochefort...your finished...you are surrounded...there is no escape this time." roared the marksman.

The sky was still alight with orange glows as the trails hissed and crackled. A group of red guards joined the musketeers as they came to realise that two prisoners had been apprehended.

That moment Rochefort slowly stood from underneath the brambles, his features were seething with rage as he glared at the musketeers. Everyone of them had a pistol aimed at him.

"DROP YOUR WEAPON YOU BASTARD! growled Porthos, it would seem your time is up."

Suddenly in an instant Rochefort grasped his weapon and fired. Everyone dived to the forest floor as the shot rang out and reverberated off the trees. They didn't realise that the ball had actually hit someone.

Porthos fired back hitting the comte in the shoulder, Rochefort reeled back with the force and hit a tree as he fell holding his shoulder in agony, blood seeping through his fingers.

Treville grabbed him by the scruff of the neck and glared into his face. Even though in agony Treville still noticed as he still smirked.

"Its over Rochefort! he growled.

d'Artagnan tethered the man as Treville heaved him to his feet.

Suddenly Porthos' eyes widened with sheer horror as he turned and noticed Aramis lying crumpled in a heap on the ground.

"ARAMIS! ARAMIS! God no! The shot hit him...Aramis!

The big man was by his side in seconds followed by d'Artagnan and Treville.

Blood had absorbed into the marksmans shirt. He was gasping for breath and holding his stomach.

"I...don't...think...I am...going...to live...hurts...I...can't brea...

"Aramis! Aramis" yelled Porthos. Tears had welled in his eyes as he searched for a pulse. His hands trembled as he pressed his fingers into the carotid artery.

He found nothing.

 **To be continued...**

 **Hi Guys,**

 **I know! I really am a bitch, leaving it there like that. Apologies!**

 **Thank you so much for the lovely reviews, you are all so kind to me.**

 **I will update soon.**

 **Best Wishes**

 **Pippa xxxxx**

.

.


	45. Chapter 45

**No Mercy Chapter Forty Five.**

Musketeers and Red Guard ran towards the group, the firework spectical had come to an abrupt stop. But the men had now heard pistol fire. They came to a sudden halt as they absorbed the reality of what was occuring around them. Captain Venell approached, his eyes widened as he noticed Aramis had been shot, his friends doing their upmost to save him.

"Aramis don't do this...come on breath...come on you can do this." growled Porthos.

The big man took off his cloak and wrapped it around his shivering friend.

d'Artagnan had taken off his own cloak and was ripping it into pieces, he began to press the cloth to the wound in Aramis' side whispering words of comfort to the marksman. Beads of sweat had formed on his friends face as he trembled with blood loss. The blood oozed as he pressed against the wound, his own hand now covered in his brothers blood. Both he and Porthos shot each other a panicked and tearful glance.

Treville turned hastily, Rochefort was holding his shoulder after receiving a shot from Porthos, his features were distorted in pain, his teeth clenched together as he hissed. The musketeer captain thrust forward and grasped and twisted at the leather taking him into a ferocious grip.

" I should kill you here and now you fucking evil murdering bastard. Lets hope you bleed to death before you reach the dungeon. If Aramis dies, I will personally cut out your heart and stuff it down your fucking throat."

Rochefort dribbled saliva down his chin as he glared into Treville's raging face.

"I hope he rots in hell."he seethed. Treville threw him to the ground.

"We 'ave to get him to the infirmary NOW! growled Porthos lifting the markman up helped by d'Artagnan.

Treville turned to one of the cadets. "Sedric go ahead to the infimary...inform doctor Lemay of Aramis ' plight."

The cadet stood staring at the injured musketeer before the words of his captain sunk in.

Treville glared at him. "Go boy...go! he roared.

Sedric nodded and ran as fast as his legs would carry him towards the palace.

Porthos and d'Arganan each hauled a barely conscious Aramis around each shoulder as they began to trudge across the lawn.

Treville turned to his men. "Get this piece of scum to a cell." he growled nodding towards Rochefort. And take the other two with him."

Rochefort was hauled to his feet and dragged away in shackles. "I am wounded Treville...you cannot do this."

The older man turned on the blonde comte. "I couldn't care less if your leg was hanging off...you are nothing but rat shit...Now get him out of my sight."

"And I want three guards on each cell...that is an order." added Treville as they dragged Rochefort away.

Ambroise and Nicole were also thrust forward, as they followed their comrades towards the dungeons.

Treville felt like he just wanted to vanish from the whole situation going on around him, if he lost anymore men he would go mad and probably end up in a monastery somewhere in the heart of France. Dear God...let Aramis live!

He turned to the red guard captain. "I will inform the king, you can accompany me if you wish."

Venell nodded. And the two captains began their meander across the grounds towards the palace.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

 **Royal Chambers.**

Captain Treville and Captain Venell both entered the royal chambers. Marcel and Lucca had been on guard duty when the two men were admitted.

Athos turned and glanced up as the older man walked towards him with Venell in tow.

Sometimes I loath some of the tasks I have to undertake, and now alas I have to inform my lieutenant that one of his best friends is fighting for his life. When is it all going to end, I should have finished the job and killed the bastard there and then. What is wrong with me...why did I not do that.

"Captain...prey tell me he is apprehended? murmered the hobbling swordsman.

The musketeer captain nodded. "He is in a cell with his co-conspirators."

Treville could see the king on the far side of the chamber, still playing cards with his advisers. He averted his eyes back to Athos.

The swordsman instantly knew something was amiss. He could read his captains face, they all could, at this moment despair and anguish was etched on the older mans face.

"What?

Treville inhaled and then sighed loudly.

"Its Aramis...the bastard shot him...they have taken him to the infirmary."

Athos glared at the his superior officer absorbing the words...the bastard shot him...the bastard shot him.

"How bad?

Treville glanced towards the king, he could see him approaching.

"Bad...but I am cert...

Before he could say anymore Athos had left the chamber making Treville turn towards him...

..."Athos!

Marcel and Lucca shot each other a glance as the swordsman, even in pain himself rushed hastily past them.

Treville turned back to the king and bowed in unison with Venell.

"We have him Sire...and the two that were aiding him in all this evasion.

The king face showed no emotion. "Ah Treville...I knew we could rely on you.

And may I enquire to why we had a firework spetical?

Treville and Venell swapped glances. "It was musketeer Aramis' idea Sire...we could not see a thing in the dark...so we decided to aid our search and light up the sky...hence the fireworks."

Louis beamed. "How wonderful Treville...I must thank Aramis for his excellent notions...it would seem he has excelled himself."

That moment the queen joined her husband prompting Treville and Venell to repeat their bow.

"Aramis was shot by Rochefort Sire...he is in the infirmary as we speak."

The grin slowly waned from the kings face as he took his wifes hand in his.

"Will he live?

"I certainly hope so Sire...I do not want to lose another one of my men."

Anne suddenly looked perturbed. "We shall pray for him Treville...I am quite certain he is in good hands with doctor Lemay."

Treville forced a slight smile.

"Indeed your majesty...I certainly hope so."

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

 **Royal Palace**

 **Infirmary:**

OOO

Porthos and d'Artagnan approached him, they adorned white cloaks, the blood had seeped into the cloth and was spreading through the loomed patterns. They both held swords dripping in blood, it dripped to the floor forming pools around their booted feet. Why are they smiling at me?

Athos held his hand out to him and was handing him a pistol. His friend was sobbing, the blooded tears running down his features. No that cannot be, he cannot cry out blood...hurts...so much. Athos vanished before him into the fog.

Voices and whispers...yelling and shouting...someone is crying my name over...and over...and over...voices...footsteps...something cold on my face...the fog is dense...voices yelling my name...be gone fog...I cannot see who is there.

I can feel someone holding me down...why won't they free me...let me go free. Hurts...hurts...let me go.

OOO

Porthos and d'Artganan watched in despair as the royal physican did his upmost to save the life of their seriously injured brother who had not stirred since bringing him in to the infirmary. Lemay had found a faint pulse to the relief of the two musketeers. And was now trying to stem the flow of blood to no avail.

"Can I ask you d'Artagnan if you would press that cloth to the wound as not to let any blood seep through."

The teary Gascon did as he was told, he was just grateful he could help in anything. He frowned with frustration as the blood absorbed into the cloth and onto his fingers.

"It won't stop! It wont stop! cried the young man as Lemay handed him another cloth. "He bleeds out so much doctor."

Lemay could see how much blood was escaping from the marksman, he knew he had to act in haste.

"If you gentlemen will help me get him on his side so that the wound is facing upward...that way the blood should start to invert."

Both Porthos and d'Artagnan did as the doctor had asked of them. The doctor wedged a large pillow on either side of his body enabling Lemay to do what he had to do.

"The ball has lodged itself in his side." gasped Lemay as he gripped his pincers. Luckily it is on the other side of his stab wound. Now Porthos if you would be so kind as to pass me that bottle of wine of so I can clean out the cavity.

The big musketeers hand trembled as he reached for the wine. He handed it to Lemay.

Suddenly Aramis flinched and gasped. Porthos and d'Artagnan exchanged glances.

"Ah he has roused." murmered Lemay.

"Come now Mis you can do this my friend...come on breath with me." comforted Porthos wiping the marksmans hair away from his sweat soaked face.

Lemay glanced up at the two musketeers. "Right...I need you both to hold him fast whilst I try and remove the ball, if I do not get it out at haste he will surly bleed to death."

Both men nodded as they held their friend down. Lemay averted his eyes to both man.

"Ready?

"Do it! growled Porthos.

Lemay poured half of the contents of the wine into the wound and gripped the pincers. He pushed into the flesh making Aramis gasp and hiss in gulps and heaves.

d'Artagnan squeezed his eyes shut until the tears spilled down his face with sheer anguish. He felt like he was hurting his brother further.

Aramis' own eyes filled with tears of suffering as he suddenly screamed out in agony.

"Huuuurrrrrtttssss! he gasped.

Porthos clenched his teeth as he endured his brothers distress. He whispered words of comfort into the mans ear.

xxxxx

Athos was halfway down the passage when he heard his brothers screams. He paused in his hobbling tracks and swallowed hard, his face had grown pale as he tried against his own pain to quicken his steps.

Red guard who were on sentury duty glanced up towards the infimary passageway as they also heard the agonising screams of the injured musketeer, each swapping sympathetic glances with each other.

xxxxx

Porthos and d'Artagnan looked up as Athos entered the infirmary and hastily move towards them.

"How is he? asked the swordsman not taking his eyes off the wounded marksman.

"That bastard shot him...he 'ad two bloody lackeys with him 'thos...I wanted to kill the runt."

Aramis still whimpered as Athos took hold of his blooded hand. He squeezed gently.

"You are going to be just fine Aramis...you can do this my friend...you always tell us to fight...so now we are telling you." whispered the swordsman.

d'Artagnan and Porthos nodded in agreement with Athos as he spoke to their brother.

"Right I now need you all to hold him one more time...I think I may have it this time. Then I can sew the wound."

The three musketeers held their brother one more time as Lemay dug into the gaping wound.

Aramis screamed again. His body suddenly went limp making everyone look towards Lemay.

"Aramis! Aramis! yelled d'Artagnan in tears.

Porthos and Athos held their breath as Lemay felt for a pulse.

"He has passed out gentlemen...it's just as well...I can now work without him feeling any pain."

Athos closed his eyes and let out a sigh of relief, he glanced at Porthos and patted the big man on the shoulder.

"I have it...exclaimed Lemay suddenly as he held up the pincers that held the musket ball.

"Than God! gasped d'Artagnan.

"Now I will sew the wound...let us just hope he does not succumb to fever. Otherwise I fear he may not survive the night."

The three men exchanged glances of concern.

"This is Aramis...he will be fine." murmered Porthos stroking his brothers hair.

"I will not leave him...I will stay with him doctor." added Athos.

d'Artagnan sat on the next bed as though in a trance. Aramis cannot die...he won't die...he is a fighter. Tears streamed down the young mans face as he watched Lemay stitch his wound.

"I have cleaned the wound thoroughly musketeers as not to lead to any infection...that is the last thing we need." commented Lemay as he sewed the wounded man.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

 **Dungeons**

Rochefort sat against the stone wall trembling. His face was etched in pain were the ball had embedded itself in his shoulder. He winced and hissed as he tried to get comfortable to no avail. He slowly lifted his head as he heard the voice of Ambroise reverberate off the cell walls.

"This is your doing cousin...you should never have returned to the palace...you would be free now." he yelled.

Rochefort clenched his teeth against the agony in his shoulder. "Shut your fucking mouth Ambroise...I do not need your councel...besides I seem to recall this was all your idiotic idea...you and that cheap whore."

Suddenly female laughter filled the tunnels as Nicole heeded his words.

"I know the king will grant me clemency when he hears you forced me to aid you in your escape." she yelled.

Rochefort forced his laughter through the pain. "Clemency...you are deluded woman...he will see through your treachery and greed. Do you really think I was going to put you on a ship to the America's...I would have killed you before we reached La Harve."

"You really are the bastard they say you are cousin." growled Ambroise.

Rochefort laughed aloud.

The palace guards appeared from the darkened tunnel. "Shut your mouths...the lot of you." one man roared. "Or I will shut it for you scum."

Rochefort was unaware as Nicole sat silently and sobbed into her tethered hands.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

 **Royal Infirmary:**

 **Two Hours Later.**

Aramis now lay unconscious in one of the cots surrounded by his brothers. Doctor Lemay had left instructions to the three men to rouse him if there was any cause for concern.

Athos wrung out a cloth into the bowl of cold water and dabbed the wounded mans forehead gently.

"There doesn't seem to be any fever thank goodness." whispered the swordsman as he cared for his brother.

Porthos mused as he watched Athos. "I should have finished him off...he was right there...I should have thrust him up like a fucking carcass."

"We did what we were supposed to do Porthos." commented d'Artagnan as he shifted in his chair.

Porthos shook his head slightly, his face full of woe as he glanced at the rise and fall of Aramis' chest.

"If he becomes ill with fever...I will go down to that bloody dungeon and cut his rat scum fuckin' 'ead off. he growled.

"Aramis is a fighter Porthos, you know that my friend...he enjoys life far too much to give up." said Athos.

The swordsman put the cloth aside with the bowl and felt the marksman brow with the back of his hand as he noticed sweat forming on his forehead.

"Oh no! no! no!" he gasped. "He is starting to burn up."

d'Artagnan stood and grabbed the waterskin. "Lets try and get some water into his mouth." suggested the Gascon glancing towards Athos.

Both Athos and Porthos held the injured man up on either side of the cot as d'Artagnan squeezed his brothers mouth open and poured water in.

Athos had again reached for the water bowl and continued to dab his friends brow.

OO

Voices again...I can hear those familiar voices again...my face feels wet...I want to see through this fog...so dense...feel hot...feel so hot...the voices again...saying my name...hurts so much...thirsty...I have swallowed coldness in my throat. The coldness on my face...where is this place...I need to find my brothers...where are they...footsteps all around me. Someone touched my hand...I feel them gripping my fingers...don't like this place...I want to leave...and go home.

OO

"Come on Aramis...don't do this mon ami...please cool down...you are far too hot." said Porthos through a hoarse whisper.

The marksmans hair had become wet with the persperation as Athos continued to dab his face and neck with the cold water.

"I will rouse Lemay." said d'Artagnan standing and walking towards the door.

xx

Minutes later doctor Lemay rushed into the infirmary. He was by the marksmans side in seconds as he felt his pulse.

"Dear God his heart is beating erratically." gasped the physician. "I shall mix some yarrow leaves at haste."

"Will that help with the fever doctor? asked an anxious Athos as he stoked his brothers hair away from his face.

Leamy glanced towards the swordsman as he began to mix his concoction.

"It will indeed...but I fear he may have lost too much blood...we need to pray gentlemen...Aramis is gravely ill."

Tears had filled d'Artagnan's eyes as he heeded the doctors words. He took his brothers hand and whispered into his ear.

"Come on my friend...we need you back."

Porthos bit down on his lip and stifled a sob, he glanced up at Athos. The swordsman had not held the tears back, they ran down his face. He sniffled and wiped his eyes with his shirt sleeve, he carried on dabbing his brothers forehead and neck. The big musketeer could see the swordsmans tears as they dripped into Aramis' thick waves.

Porthos squeezed his friends shoulder and received the swordsmans hand on top of his.

 **To be continued...**

 **Hi Guys,**

 **Thank you once more for your lovely reviews. I truly appreciate them.**

 **I hope you are all still enjoying the story.**

 **I will update soon.**

 **Thanks again**

 **Pippa xxxx**

.

.


	46. Chapter 46

**No Mercy Chapter Forty Six.**

 **Palace Infirmary.**

Doctor Lemay stepped slowly away from the bed and placed the empty cup down on the table. He wiped his own forehead with his sleeve and looked back at the now sleeping musketeer. His friends sat around the bed, concern and anguish etched on their faces.

He glanced at each musketeer in turn, he had never in all his time as a physician seen such a group of dear friends as these four young men,he had heeded in the past certain conversations about the four inseperables, and now he was actually witnessing that friendship for himself. They were more than friends they were brothers. Each one had his own personality, yet they all became one in times of sickness. They looked out for each other, no one person would say a bad word about any of them without the others intervening and putting it right. Yes they truly were loving friends and brothers.

"We must wait whilst the yarrow takes effect." mutted the doctor returning to his patients side and feeling Aramis' brow.

"This is Aramis doctor...I know he will be alright...he is not one for letting the fever take its toll." commented Athos.

Porthos and d'Artagnan nodded in agreement.

"Yeah...there are too many of the fairer sex he has yet to charm." growled Porthos. "Thats how I know he will be fine...in fact he is probably dreaming of a beautiful woman right now."

The comments from the big musketeer made everyone smile. Even the royal physician found it hard to stifle a chuckle.

d'Artagnan sipped his wine and grinned. "Yes he has certainly scrambled down ample walls in an effort to evade the wrath of a husband."

The others held their smile.

"Well well! grinned Lemay...I am so glad I do not have a wife."

The others laughed aloud.

Lemay felt the injured musketeers brow once more. "Ah gentlemen, it would seem he has cooled down. That is a good sign...we just need to keep an eye on him."

Athos continued bathing his brothers forehead as Lemay spoke. "Come now mon ami, we need you back with us brother." he whispered into Aramis' ear.

That moment the doors creeked open and Treville walked in hastily, making the others glance up. He approached the bed, his eyes on his wouned man.

"How is he?

"He succumbed to fever captain." replied Lemay. "I have administered yarrow into his system to alleviate the build up of it...it seems to be bringing his temperature down as we speak."

Treville patted the physician on the shoulder and nodded. "Good man...I knew you would come good."

Lemay eyed the musketeer captain. "He is not out of the woods yet by any means, we still need to keep a close eye on him for now. But as your men have stated...he is a fighter...I do believe that aids in the recovery."

Treville swapped glances with Athos as the swordsman wrung out the cloth in cold water.

"You men should get some rest...it has been a long night." commented the older man.

"I'm not leaving his side." growled Porthos. "As the doctor has said...we need to keep an eye on him."

"You can always take turns gentlemen." suggested Lemay glancing at Treville who nodded in agreement.

"The captains right my friends." said Athos. "We will be no good to Aramis if we are half asleep when he awakes."

"I will take first watch then." said d'Artagnan exchanging glances with both Athos and Porthos.

"Fine...but any change in him, you wake us d'Art." murmered Porthos patting the Gascon on the back.

"Don't fret mon ami...you know I will." answered the young man.

Athos handed the bowl of cold water to his younger brother and squeezed his nape.

"If he as so much flinches...you wake us." he murmered.

d'Artagnan nodded.

xxxxx

The night wore on as Aramis slept. The musketeers relieving each other and taking their turn to care for their brother. Lemay had returned after a couple of hours sleep and had helped Athos change the marksmans damp shirt. They were glad to learn that the fever had not gotten any worse and the wounded marksman was now somewhat cooler.

The hours ticked on until the sun began to rise casting a glow through the tiny window of the palace infirmary. The musketeers had woken and had sat around the table.

"I will go and fetch us some breakfast." said d'Artagnan stretching his arms above his head and yawning. "See what the royal cook has for us."

Porthos rubbed his hands together with glee. "I will come with you mon ami...give you a hand."

Athos felt Aramis forehead and glanced up at his two brothers. "With the amount you eat my friend he is going to need it."

Porthos looked back at the swordsman and chuckled, leaving a grinning Athos shaking his head.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

 **Royal Chambers:**

Anne glanced up at her husband from across the breakfast table as she sipped her tea. He appeared deep in many thoughts as he ate slowly and dabbed his lips dry. Anne knew the loss of men from the musketeer regiment and the red guards had had an adverse effect on him. He pushed away his plate of ham and bread.

"You have hardly touched your food Louis." she murmered.

"I am not hungry my dear. Besides I need to speak with Treville...and conclude Rochefort's execution at haste before he tries another ploy of evasion.

"I doubt he is able to escape...I believe he was shot by one of the musketeers? enquired Anne.

The king poured out wine into a goblet and swigged back the entire contents.

"Pity he did not kill him...it would have saved time."

"I do recall you saying he would be executed on the morrow Louis."

The king nodded and glanced across at his wife. "Indeed my dear...indeed."

That moment the large ornate doors opened and Captain Treville was announced by one of the red guards.

Treville walked up to the breakfast table and bowed to both monarchs.

"Forgive the sudden intrusion your majesties but word has spread about Rochefort's arrest...people are wanting him dead...they fear he will escape once again."

Louis glared up at the musketeer captain. "I doubt he has the strength to even stand Treville...I thought you said he had been injured?

Treville looked from queen to king. "Indeed Sire...but this is the same man we thought had drowned in the frozen Seine."

Louis smirked. "So what do you suggest my dear Treville...I have already ordered his execution for the morrow and that of his co-conspirators. Do you think I should have it implemented on this day?

Treville nodded slightly. "I think that would be wise Sire...the people may revolt...there is already a presence at the palace gates."

"I give out the demands Treville not the peasants...remember that man." sneered Louis.

"Certainly Sire."

Anne winced as she caught Treville's eye. "My dear Louis...these people are scared for their own lives...they need assurance for their safety that is all...they are probably recalling what happened in the market square when innocent people were slain."

Treville raised his brows as he heeded what the queen had said. Sometimes I really wish he would listen to his wife from time to time. She seemed to have more compassion for the people of Paris. Louis is somewhat conceited when it comes to caring.

Louis stood and moved towards his wife, he took her hand in his and smiled.

"My dear you are too sentimental for your own good. Now go...I will discuss these things with captain Treville...they are not for your ears. It is mens business."

Anne face turned slightly scarlet as she stared at her husband. She tugged her hand away from his, hitched up her skirts and left the chamber.

Treville bowed as she went. "Your majesty."

Louis turned back to the table and poured out more wine into two goblets and handed one to the musketeer captain.

"Come now Treville...we have much to discuss."

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

 **Royal Infirmary:**

The musketeer sat around the table eating breakfast. Porthos poured ale into three tankards and pushed them towards his friends. He leaned back in his chair and patted his stomach.

" That was most satisfying gentlemen...I am quite filled."

"Makes a change my friend...I was beginning to think it was a most impossible task." chuckled d'Artagnan.

"That is because you ate the entire platter of ham and then finished mine off...as Aramis himself would say...you are a hog."

The big mans guffaw reverberated around the infirmary walls making the others grin.

xx

What are these sounds I hear. They are familiar...voices...laughter...voices

muffled...laughter...footsteps...feel thirsty...the fog...is lighter...it is abating. I want to see...I know those voices...my brothers...they are my brothers...I love my brothers.

Aramis' eyes flickered, he stared up at the ceiling and blinked, he could hear the sound of laughter and the jangle of crockery. The injured man blinked again as he lifted his head slightly and noticed his brothers as they sat at the table. Pain shot through his torso making him wince.

"Did...we arrest...him." he gasped.

The three musketeers suddenly glanced around at their injured friend. Athos was up in an instant followed by Porthos and d'Artagnan.

"Aramis! your awake mon ami...how are you feeling? asked the swordsman with a hint of excitment in his voice.

"It is painful." replied the marksman with a grimace on his face.

"You must stay still my friend...we dont want you opening doctor Lemay's fine needelwork." continued Athos making the injured man smile slightly.

Porthos sat on the chair next to the bed and grinned. "Yes we got the bastard my friend...he is locked in the dungeons...surrounded by guards...he won't evade us again."

"It would seem your idea with the fireworks worked Aramis." grinned d'Artagnan. "It aided everybodies vision."

Aramis smiled. "Good I am glad I could be of service."

Athos had poured out water into a cup. "You must be thirsty Mis...come we will help you."

d'Artagnan helped Athos to get their brother up slightly against another pillow and held the cup to the marksmans lips. The swordsman winced slightly as he remembered his own injury as it hindered his ability to lift.

Aramis drank thirstily before he was layed back down gently. He hissed with the sudden jolt of pain in his side.

"Thank you." he gasped.

"Easy mon ami...the wound is still raw." said d'Artagnan. "I shall fetch doctor Lemay."

"Do you recall what happened Mis? asked Porthos.

Aramis's eyes turned to the big musketeer. "I remember him turning and aiming his pistol at us as we stood there...then I felt a hot burning pain in my side and blood...oozing through my shirt...then everything went black."

Porthos had clenched his fists obliviously as he heeded Aramis' words, he felt suddenly raged as he thought about how that bastard nearly killed his brother, he wanted nothing more than to rush down to the dungeon and simply finish the job off.

"You scared us all my friend...you succumbed to fever". commented Athos as he straightened the blanket over his brother. But doctor Lemay mixed one of his concoctions and it seemed to work in cooling you down again.

Aramis smiled fondly at the swordsman. He hadn't failed to notice how his friend still winced himself due to pain in his cracked ribs.

"And how are you mon ami." he asked.

Athos eyed his brother. It was not a question he had anticipated. "Me? I am fine...it is you we have to take care of."

Aramis swapped glances with Porthos. Both of them knowing that their friend never thought about his own wellbeing.

Aramis grabbed the swordmans wrist. "You know what I am referring to my friend...you also received injury...I did not lose my memory you know."

"Bloody hell Mis...you have been awake five minutes and you have become a mother hen."

Aramis smiled at the big man.

Athos eyed his friend. "Let us just say...it will get easier as the days go by."

Lemay and d'Artagnan suddenly appeared from the office chamber.

"Ah Aramis...it is good to see you awake." smiled Lemay. "I will check on that wound of yours...I believe it may need more salve upon it."

That moment the infirmary doors opened and Treville walked in followed by the king himself.

Porthos and Athos shot each other a hasty and surprised glance, they had not expected to see the king visiting the infimary. Treville had noticed his mens astonishment, Porthos' face was a picture. The musketeer captain did his upmost to stifle a chuckle.

The musketeers stood instantly and bowed in unison as did doctor Lemay.

"Pardon my sudden appearance musketeers...I was merely wondering on the wellbeing of my elite regiment." grinned Louis as he pranced towards Aramis' bed.

The marksman smiled. "My upmost apologies your majesty but I cannot get up ."

Louis waved a hand at the marksman. "I quite understand musketeer Aramis...I am glad you are faring well."

Aramis smiled. "Thank you your majesty."

"I wanted to thank you for your hasty tactics." added the monarch. "You excelled yourself with your firework display and aided the capture of Comte de Rochefort and his conspirators."

"It was nothing your majesty...just something I have seen done in the past."

Louis raised both brows and grinned. "Ah you are too modest musketeer Aramis but I shall not forget it."

"Why I am most humbled your majesty...I thank you once again."

Treville eyed the marksman. He was glad he was now awake and looking more like himself. He was also proud of his marksman, yes he had truly served the regiment well.

The mood changed hastily as Louis began to pace, he turned to the surprised men. "I want you all to know that Rochefort will be executed at three of the clock today."

The musketeers exchanged glances with each other as the king spoke.

Porthos had a smirk on his face as he winked at Aramis. The marksman nodded in acknowledement.

"Well gentlemen I shall leave you to continue with what you were doing. And may I say if you are able...I would like to see you men attend."

"I would not miss it for anything your majesty. " growled Porthos.

Louis eyed the big man and grinned. "Indeed."

"Come Treville we have an execution to organise."

"If I may speak with the men Sire." said Treville. "

Louis nodded slightly. "Very well Treville...be in my chambers in an hour."

Treville and his men bowed once more as the king left the infirmary.

They watched as the king left the infirmary.

Treville remained with his men.

"I was not expecting that captain." commented Athos.

Treville grinned as he glanced at his men.

"He wanted to inform you all himself...I couldn't very well stop him."

"Why has he brought the execution forward captain." asked d'Artagnan.

"He is wary at the moment...apparently there are people on the gates yelling for Rochefort's instant execution...I somewhat think his majesty is fearing a revolt."

"I can comprehend that...the people are scared of the bastard...they have seen enough killings of innocent people." growled Porthos.

Treville moved towards the bed as Porthos spoke. "I concur Porthos, the last thing we need is a revolt."

The older man changed the subject as he eyed the injured musketeer.

"Glad you are back with us Aramis." he said. "How are you faring?

Aramis smiled at his superior officer. "Thank you captain...I am feeling fine...just a bit sore at this moment."

"That is to be expected." added Lemay as he screwed the lid back onto the salve jar.

"But you still need to rest."

"Yes you must be hungry mon ami." said d'Artagnan. "Would you like me to fetch you something?

"Why thank you d'Artagnan...you are most kind."

"Oh and another thing Aramis...you have made me proud today...you saved your fellow soldiers when they became hindered by the darkness and brought about the arrest of Rochefort and the king recognised it."

Athos, Porthos and d'Artagnan each grinned at their brother as he lay in the bed. They noticed his eyes becoming glazed.

"Is that a tear I see in your eye mon ami." growled Porthos ruffling his friends hair and making him chuckle.

Aramis smiled and swiped the big mans hand away. "Get off! he gasped.

"Thank you captain...I only did what I thought I should, given the circumstances...we couldn't see a thing in the darkness...and I thought only of the men involved in the search."

"You did good." said Athos squeezing his brothers arm.

Aramis smiled and patted the swordsmans hand. "Thank you Athos."

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

 **Royal Throne Chamber:**

Ambroise and Nicole had been brought before the king. The pair stood with their hands tethered behind their backs. Ambroise looked at the king in defiance, his face smug as he eyed the monarch.

Nicole had her head bowed, her long hair hanging down over her face. She was quietly sobbing. Her body trembled slightly.

Also present was Captain Treville, Captain Venell and two of the kings advisers.

Anne sat next to her husband as he glared at the two prisoners. She almost felt sorry for the nurse, she had obviously been fed lies and deceit by Rochefort and promised the world, pity she had fallen for his false charm.

"Why are you standing before me girl, when you should be caring for the sick and injured? asked Louis as he stared at Nicole.

"Look at his majesty when he addresses you." demanded captain Venell of the red guards.

Nicole slowly lifted her head and looked up at the king. Her face tear stained and pale.

"I...am...soo...

"Speak up girl...do not mumble." Ordered Louis becoming angry.

Nicole began to weep again. "I am sorry for it your majesty...it would seem I believed I was about to become a wealthy woman...I apologise."

Louis glanced at Ambroise who was still eyeing him, then back to Nicole.

"I shall tell you shall I...you became greedy! you became deluded! you are a traitor...you went against the crown...you are nothing more than a common mercenary."

Nicole sniffed and sobbed as Louis spoke. "Please your majesty...have mercy...I have learned from this...I would never do such things ever again."

Anne swallowed hard and glanced at Treville. She almost wanted to intervene, the young woman was scared for her life, but it was treason and there was only one punishment for that.

The king glared down at her from his throne. "I have not yet decided what I intend to do...you have shown remorse, and for that I take into consideration. Take her away to the Bastille...whilst I dwell on her dilemma."

"But Sire she has committed treason against the crown." murmered Hubert Lavell. "Surely that can mean only one thing."

Louis glanced at his adviser as he lingered near to him. "And one thing I know of Monsieur Lavell is that I have the last word when it comes to punishment.

Do I make myself quite clear?

Lavell bowed. "Certainly Sire."

Venell gestured at two red guard to take her away. Nicole was grabbed and roughly led away.

Anne glanced at her husband at her side. Had he really said all that, was he really going to think about the young womans punishment. I pray he shows some sort of clemency towards her. Afterall she was hoodwinked by that rat they call Rochefort.

Louis turned to Ambroise and glared into his smug face. "You knew exactly what you were doing, I was informed you are the cousin of that murdering scoudrel Rochefort. Dear God...I cannot believe there are two of you. I believe you are the son of the Marquis of Versailles?

"That is right...he is a very wealthy man...could probably buy and sell you twice over." replied Ambroise with a smirk.

"Show respect for your king man." yelled Venell proding the man in the back.

"I do not obey anyone...I live my life as I see fit." growed Ambroise.

Treville and Venell exchanged glances at the sheer conceit of the man.

Louis clenched his teeth together, his face had turned crimson.

"You my man will hang for treason on this day. You and your cousin will enter hells fires together. Take him away to await execution." roared the king.

Ambroise laughed aloud making everyone in the chamber glance towards him.

Venell grabbed him and thrust him towards the doors. Two red guards were waiting on the other side and grabbed him by each arm leading him down the passageway.

That moment Athos and Porthos appeared around the corner and stopped in their tracks.

"I assume that is his cousin." mused Athos watching as the man was led away.

Porthos nodded. "Thats the bastard...The Marquis' son Ambroise." he replied.

"He looks nothing like him...apart from the evil eyes." said Athos. "They are like Rochefort'...dead with no life."

That moment Treville joined his men. "I thought you were supposed to be resting Athos." asked the older man.

"I told you...I am fine...I can still move. As long as I am not involved in any sword grapples I am alright...they are doctor Lemay's words I must stress." replied the swordsman.

"You know how stubborn he is captain...you may aswell talk to yourself."

Treville shook his head in agreement. "I take it you will be attending the execution then?

"I want to see this Captain." answered Athos. "I have to see him enter hell."

"Yeah and me." added Porthos. "We will be there."

llllllllllllllllllllllllllll

 **Palace Courtyard.**

The executioner sat shapening his sword on top of the platform. The same platform that had been contructed days earlier when Comte de Rochefort evaded his captures prompting an immense search.

Red Guards had taken up their posts on each exit. Gone was the usual pomp and ritual, by order of the king. He just wanted the whole execution over and done with at haste. This time he was not going to give Rochefort time to even dream up an escape.

The king sat by his wife's side as they waited for the ritual to begin. "It is becoming somewhat tiresome Louis, let us hope this goes without a spectical." whispered Anne into her husbands ear.

Louis grinned. "I promise you my dear...not this time."

The only people invited were several courtiers and two lawyers. Porthos, Athos and d'Artagnan stood side by side. They had left Aramis in the capable hands of doctor Lemay. The injured marksman had wanted to attend but was ordered by the royal physician that he was still vunerable to fever and was told he should rest.

The king gave the nod to one of his Lawyers to proceed.

The large doors creaked open and Rochefort was dragged by guards towards the waiting platform.

Rochefort looked like a beaten man as he stood at the foot of the wooden steps that lead up to the waiting executioner. His blood stained shirt was open to the chest revealing a wooden crucifix around his neck. His eyes looked like brown hollows, his skin sallow. He slowly lifted his head up and glared across the courtyard towards the musketeers. He could see as each man stood watching his every move.

Porthos had clenched his teeth with anger as he stared at the man. He side glanced Athos and d'Artagnan.

"Let him try anything this time, and I will be ready." he said in a low mutter. "I will cut 'im into a thousand pieces."

Athos hadn't taken his eyes off the man. He could see the evil in his face as he stood there glaring. "If Aramis had have died, this would not be taking place, because I would have killed him myself." murmered the swordsman.

d'Artagnan watched as Rochefort continued his glare. He had always hated the musketeer regiment and had wanted to dispand it, and would have done so if Treville had not intervened. Now here he was about to be disposed of himself. "He is one sanctimonious bastard." added the Gascon. "He is looking death in the face, yet still he smirks."

The men glanced to their right as Ambroise was also led through the doors. He turned and looked at the king as he sat waiting. The guards led him to the next platform, he glanced up at the hangman who stood waiting.

Loius nodded to the guards. Ambroise was dragged up the wooden steps towards the noose.

The hangman led him up onto the plinth were he stood with his hands tethered behind his back, he shot a glance towards his cousin who had averted his eyes away from him.

"This is all your fucking doing you bastard." he spat out to his cousin. "I hope you burn in hell."

Rochefort stood rigid and did not look his cousins way. A slight smirk on his dry lips.

The musketeer's exchanged discrete glances as the man yelled across the courtyard.

"And I will also haunt you forever Louis...I will persecute you until you also meet your God." continued Ambroise. "I will walk your palace at night."

Louis' face reddened as he glared across at the man. He felt a sudden shiver down his spine.

"He is just angry because he was apprehended my dear...pay him no mind." soothed Anne becoming aware of her husbands discomfort.

Louis glanced at her. "He speaks nonsense...I do not listen to such threats." he whispered.

"Get on with it! roared the monarch to the hangman.

The hangman put a sacking hood over the prisoners head only to receive a shake of the head. "I do not want that over my head...I want to see the day before I go."

The hangman nodded.

Ambroise stood on the plinth, he looked up into the blueness the odd white could moved slowly across the sky, his eyes found the musketeers and their captain, then the red guard. He glanced back at the king who sat staring at him. His queen by his side.

Louis gave the nod and the plinth was thrust away. Ambroise fell into the abyss, his body convulsed before hanging still.

Anne closed her eyes for a second.

Rochefort had not watched he felt numb, he knew he was gone by the silence that had fell on the whole courtyard. Just the sound of a slight creak could be heard as the body swung back and forth from the gallows.

The buzz of voices resumed as Rochefort was led up the steps to the executioner.

He began to struggle as he eyed the mans large sword. He pulled free of the two red guards only to be caught by another who leaped up the steps.

Rochefort was forced down to the head block and held there by one guard on either side.

"Surely I am granted one last wish." roared the Comte.

The executioner glanced towards the king who nodded.

"What may that be Rochefort." yelled Louis.

Rochefort had stood again.

"I just wanted to say that I am a better man than you...at least I managed to impregnate your whore queen. Even if the runt did decide to escape her womb."

A slight buzz erupted into the air as the courtiers began their gossiping."

Anne's face turned scarlett as tears filled her eyes. Louis stood and yelled at the executioner.

Porthos had obliviously grasped the hilt of his sword and glanced at Athos.

"He really is a complete and utter adhorrent individual." murmered the swordsman.

"GET ON WITH IT MAN! yelled Louis to the executioner.

Rochefort was again forced down to the head block. The executioner raised his sword.

 **To be continued...**

 **Hello guys,**

 **I loved all the very kind words you sent me in the reveiws.**

 **Thank you so much you are all so very kind. They give me insperation to write.**

 **Will update ASAP!**

 **Thanks again**

 **Pippa xxxxx**

.

.


	47. Chapter 47

**No Mercy Chapter Forty Seven.**

 **Palace Interior:**

Courtiers and red guard watched as Anne emerged from the courtyard doorway evidently in despair. She suddenly felt vunerable as she noticed all eyes on her. Women were standing around and whispering in corners. Red guards gestured to one another as she began to move swiftly down the passageway. Her sobs could be heard as she quickened her pace towards her own chambers, her small footsteps reverberated on the ornate floor. Rochefort's words still resounding in her ears. The large ornate doors seemed to be no nearer to her as she stared ahead just wanting to be behind them and out of sight. How she had despised the man, he had tormented her for too long, but now she had watched as his head had been severed off and paraded around the courtyard by the dispassionate executioner.

The door were opened swiftly by two guards as she reached the comfort of her own chamber. She leaned back against them as they closed behind her, she was now on her own to vent her anguish. Anne slid to the floor and wept openly. The dead mans words still resonating in her mind, she could see his evil features as he had glared over to her and yelled...the runt had escaped her womb.

Anne buried her face into her curled up knees, the tears refusing to wane.

x

 **Palace Gates.**

The crowd had grown bigger by the minute as they chanted Rochefort's name over and over. The Parisian people from all walks of life wanted the man executed. "HE SHOULD DIE NOW! HE IS A MURDER OF INNOCENT PEOPLE!" was repeated from the peoples lips. "WE DO NOT WANT HIM ON THE STREETS OF PARIS!

Red guard had done their upmost best to disperse the melee to no avail, the people were there for the duration.

Suddenly the crowd went silent as they spotted the executioner walking slowly towards them, he was holding something up in his grasp. Their faces changed from anger to shock in seconds as they realised the man was holding up the head of Comte de Rochefort by the hair, blood dripped as he approached making gruesome trails on the ground. Voices cried out." HE IS GONE...LOOK IT IS HE ROCHEFORT! one man called out to the others. "HE HAS THE HEAD OF ROCHEFORT...HE IS DEAD!

Some of the women turned away with the sheer and barbaric way the executioner held up the head for show. He still wore the black leather hood as he glared through the eye holes.

A large cheer erupted suddenly as they came to realise their wish had come true. Rochefort had been executed by beheading.

"See for yourselves." yelled the executioner. "He is no more...he is gone...you can now live without fear in your homes."

The crowd cheered aloud.

The red guard captain had joined his men and walked up to the gates.

"Now be gone with you...go back to your own abodes...no need for fear anymore." he yelled loudly.

xx

One of the kings advisers gestured to one of the red guard, the man moved towards him.

"Get the executioner away from the gates...and tell him to get rid of the body...I will not have a spetical made of an excecution."

The guard nodded the order and approached the gates.

The king still sat in his place as he stared at the headless body of Rochefort still leaning against the block. His eyes not leaving the corpse.

"Sire...we should return indoors, it is over." murmered Treville. His words had fallen on deaf ears as Louis sat rigid. Treville glanced towards his men in frustration and rolled his eyes.

The musketeers watched as their captain persevered once more to get his words across to the monarch who had not flinched.

"Your majesty...please...we should return indoors." he repeated.

The king suddenly stirred from his reverie.

"Yes! Yes! Treville I am not deaf." he replied as he stood to his feet. "I need to find the queen."

The kings adviser eyed the monarch as he began to walk towards the doors.

"It would appear Rochefort's words distressed her majesty Sire." commented Charles Maqui.

Louis stopped in his tracks and turned. "I am well aware of that Maqui...I do know my own wife. Oh and by the way...I do not want that scoundrel buried within the palace crypt...he will join the rest of the reprobates in the Bastille cemetery.

Maqui bowed. "Indeed Sire."

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

 **Royal Chambers:**

Constance sat next to Anne holding her hand in hers. The young woman had found the queen in distress after hearing of the statement given by Rochefort, how dare he speak of such evil. Even on her way to the royal chambers she had heeded the sniggering and whispers as the tidings reached the ears of the gossiping courtiers.

x

"Come now your majesty...everyone knows what an evil individual he was...he cannot hurt you again, he is gone, and I would say he is in hell for his crimes. It was his way of wanting the last words, but they mean nothing...I am certain his majesty will think the same."

Anne sniffled aloud as she gasped. "Oh Constance...it was so vile...he yelled out so loud...everyone in the courtyard heeded every word he said. I wanted to just vanish into thin air...the courtiers gossiping like fishwives and giggling behind their hands."

Constance fixed Anne's hair wisps at the front of her forhead and smiled.

"They gossip about everyone your majesty...that is because they have nothing better to do with their own tedious lives. In a day or so...they will be probably gossiping about someone else."

Anne forced a slight smile as Constance comforted her. She squeezed her hand. "You are a dear friend Constance...you always know what I need to hear...thank you...you are quite right he cannot harm me anymore."

Constance smiled. "I do believe there are countless people who wanted him dead...I must admit I am one of them. And I know for certain captain Treville is indeed another, after the murder of several of his men.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

 **Palace Courtyard.**

Athos, Porthos and d'Artagnan watched as the headless corpse of Comte de Rochefort was lifted by two red guard and placed onto a large sacking cloth, blood had puddled on the platform and was dripping through the slats onto the ground.

"Ain't you forgettin' somethin' growled the executioner as he threw the comte's head towards the men with a snigger.

Hubert Lavel turned towards the large man and shook his head slightly.

"Show some respect man." he seethed.

"RESPECT? He deserves none." answered the executioner almost spitting out the words.

Lavel glared. "You are here to do a task...you are not here to pass comment...so hush your mouth."

The executioner glared and growled before he turned and walked away.

d'Artagnan raised his brows and turned to his brothers. "I concur with the man...he was an evil reprobate." he commented. "He does not deserve respect."

"Indeed, and right up to the end...he had to get the last word out to the king and queen." added Porthos.

"Well...he cannot plot and sheme anymore my friends." murmered Athos.

"Come lets return to Aramis...we shall drink to exultation."

The three men nodded in acknowledgement to Hubert Lavel before turning and walking towards the doors, leaving the palace concierges to throw sand on the puddling lifes blood of Rochefort.

xxxxxx

 **Royal Chambers:**

Constance stood to her feet as the large doors opened and the king emerged scanning the chamber for his wife before spotting her. He began to approach the two women.

Constance curtseyed. "Your majesty."

"Ah Constance I see you have comforted the queen...I am gladdened by it.

"But if you would leave us alone...I wish to speak with my wife."

Constance glanced at the queen and curtseyed once more. "Of course your majesty."

The queen suddenly stirred and moved to her friends side.

"I thank you Constance...you have been most tender with your words."

Constance smiled into Anne's face and squeezed her arm before turning and leaving the chamber.

xx

The king turned to his wife and took both her hands in his. "My dear I am somewhat distressed you had to witness and heed such atrocity. The man is most evil, he is an abomination to all mankind. I do hope you will forgive my tardiness in coming to your aid."

Louis could see she had been weeping for a long period, her eyes had become slightly swollen.

"It is not your fault Louis...you had no idea what he was about to proclaim.

But he is gone now, he cannot persecute us any longer."

"I do believe he said he would haunt me." smiled the king.

Anne forced a grin. "What nonsense he speaks...he always did have to have the last word."

Louis kissed her brow. "I do hope you are feeling somewhat recovered from such distress my dear. Come we shall take brandy together."

xxxxxxx

 **Royal Infirmary:**

Aramis finished off a bowl of stew and placed the empty vessel onto the side table. He glanced up as the doors suddenly opened and his three friends entered.

"Someone must be feeling better." growled Porthos eyeing the bowl.

Before Aramis had a chance to reply. Doctor Lemay glanced towards the men.

"He is faring well gentlemen, a good appitite is always a good sign of recovery."

The musketeers joined their injured friend and sat around the bed.

Aramis searched each of their faces for news. "Well...is it over."

Athos poured wine into each of their goblets and nodded. "Yes...he is gone mon ami...and this time he will not be returning."

"And being Rochefort he had to get the last word over to the king." said d'Artagnan swirling his wine around the glass.

"What do you mean...what did he say? asked a curious Aramis.

"His words distressed the queen...she left the courtyard somewhat vexed." commented Porthos. "He spoke of her losing the child."

"Bastard...typical Rochefort." murmered Aramis.

"Indeed...I almost wanted to grab the bloody axe off the executioner myself and cut his head off." growled Porthos.

"The executioner paraded around the courtyard holding up Rocheforts severed head...so the people at the gates could see he was nomore. It was quite a spectical." added d'Artganan.

"Sounds like it my friends." said Aramis "But he will now be in hell were he belongs."

The others nodded

Aramis reached for a goblet next to him and held it out to Athos to fill. Athos gave Lemay a glance.

"Come on Athos...I need this! groused the marksman. "I am being entertained by something I myself could not attend."

"It is fine Athos...he can have some wine...as long as he takes things slowly." said Lemay with raised brows.

Athos filled the marksmans goblet and smirked. "I was merely following doctors orders my friend."

Aramis grinned in contentment as he sipped his wine. "Not like you mon ami...but I thank you for it."

Athos rolled his eyes and received a pat on the shoulder from the injured man with a wink.

"What about Ambroise? asked the marksman taking a swig of wine.

"Yes he was hanged...the king has not decided what he will do with Nicole yet...she is in the Bastille." answered Porthos.

"I feel sorry for her." said d'Artagnan. "She fell into Rocheforts trap just like Surel did and was promised wealth."

Lemay suddenly turned to the musketeers. "She deserves everything that comes her way if you ask me, she has made a fool out of me and her fellow nurses."

The musketeers each exchanged hasty glances with one another as Lemay spoke, his words sounding that of sheer rage.

"I will be somewhat surprised if the king has her executed doctor...he knows she was cajoled into this corruption of defiance." added Athos pouring out more wine into his friends goblets.

Lemay glanced at the swordsman. " I would say treason is treason Athos."

"Not really...like Athos says she was promised rishes." murmered d'Artagnan.

"Greed then." smirked Lemay. "What is the punishment for that?

The men exchanged glances.

"So Surel hangs for treason...he was lured into Rochefort masquerade just as she was." continued Lemay.

"That is different." replied Athos. "He should have known better...he was in the red guard regiment, he was trained to detect such deception."

The others nodded in agreement with the swordsman.

"Lets not get into a dispute gentlemen...lets leave it all to his majesty." said Porthos frowning. "I have a feeling he will not have her executed though."

The musketeers watched as Lemay shrugged his shoulders and walked towards his office chamber.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

 **Throne Chamber:**

 **Two Days Later.**

The king sat at the large table opposite two of his advisers Edouard de Larent and Hubert Lavell. Captain Treville sat on the end with Charles Maqui the kings lawyer. The monarch had summoned the men to inform them of a missive he had received from The Marquis of Versailles.

Louis picked up the wine pitcher and poured himself some wine. He gestured to the men to help themselves.

They all sat listening as Charles Maqui read it out loud to the company around the table.

{ **Your Dearest Majesty,**

 **I have received word of my son and my nephews executions.**

 **I must inform you I am somewhat crestfallen that I was not sent word**

 **sooner.**

 **I will be visiting you at your palace on the morrow before sundown, I will be accompanied by one of my lawyers and hope you can come to some sort of expaination as to why you undertook such a merciless deed.}**

 **Regards**

 **Marquis of Versailles. }**

Louis slammed his fist down on the table top with rage. "Prey tell me gentlemen what will he have me do...maybe he wanted me to set them free to roam France and kill the entire population."

The king sat back in his chair and sighed out loud, he picked up his goblet and drank back the rest of his wine before refilling his goblet.

Treville had picked up the missive and was scanning the words. "With respect Sire...we all know that the Marquis is a trouble maker...it is probably an excuse to cause some unrest, he has never had any love for his own family, so why now."

"Let him come Sire...you have done no wrong." commented Edouard de Larent. "The two scoundrels stirred treachery against the crown."

"Indeed." agreed Charles Maqui sipping his wine. "The punishment is death...and he knows that."

Louis sat heeding the words of his assembly as each man gave his opinion. He nodded in agreement.

"Treville is accurate...he is indeed a trouble maker...we shall be on our guard when he arrives."

Treville nodded. "Certainly Sire...I shall have my men prepared for the visit."

Louis turned to de Larent. "Have the red guard briefed...I do not want another charade."

de Larent bowed his head. "Of course your majesty.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

 **Chateau de La Mar:**

The marquis paced the floor as he spoke. "I want all guards primed and ready...I will not tolerate this merciless task. The king has murdered my son and nephew and he will pay for it."

The Chateau guard captain bowed. "Certainly Marquis...I will see to it at haste."

The Marquis had sat, his face showed that of deep thinking. "Those musketeers are to blame for all this...I want them eliminated from this earth, do I make myself clear?

The guard captain nodded. "Of course." Marquis.

"I want our master of disguise to come up with a plan...I want someone in that palace undetected...I shall have my vengeance for the deaths of two of my family."

 **To be continued...**

 **Hi Guys,**

 **Thank you so much for reading and following my story. I really hope that you are all still enjoying the plot.**

 **I will try and update as soon as possible.**

 **Thanks again.**

 **Pippa xxxxxx**

.

.


	48. Chapter 48

**No Mercy Chapter Forty Eight.**

 **Evening Before the Marquis Visit.**

Dusk had fallen on Paris, the first candles had been lit. The torches burned in their sconces on each side of the royal palace. A slight chilly breeze blew through the trees that surrounded the the perimeter of the beautiful ornate building. Night critters shrieked and cried out in the undergrowth as they foraged for their nightly provisions. The moon shone brightly giving the trees a blue tinge hue.

x

The thin man jumped from his mount having reached the clearing. He paused as he stared at the palace ahead of him and patted his horse. "Come boy...let us find the musketeers." he whispered at the grazing animal.

He slowly approached the large gates noticing the guards as they paced back and forth. He could see he had been spotted straight away as a couple of the guards nudged each other as they approached the gates.

"STOP! state your business...who are you? what do you want? roared one of the guards.

Two more guards appeared as they heeded their comrades. "Answer the question man...what is your business."

The thin man felt out of his depth as he tried to find the right words, how was he going to speak with the musketeers, these guards were certainly hostile.

"Well man...have you no tongue...what is your business...I will not ask again." continued the red guard grasping his pistol.

The man held up his hands in his own defence, feeling rather inferior he moved towards the gates.

"It is paramount I speak with the musketeers...I have information for them." answered the man sounding anxious.

The red guards began to chuckle. "Did you hear that...he wishes to speak with Treville's lot. Prey tell me man what is so important you must speak with them?

The thin man sighed, he was getting knowhere. "My name is Jacob Amille I work in the Chateau de La Mar in Versailles...I have met them previous to now...it is crucial I speak with one of them at least...the king is in danger as are they."

The red guards exchanged bewildered glances with one another. "You better not be leading us a dance monsieur. That is were the Marquis resides is it not?

Jacob nodded his head. "I would never do such a deed...that I vow to you gentlemen."

The guard turned to his comrade and nodded. "Find Treville...I myself am intrigued by this assertion."

Jacob let out a discrete sigh of relief.

xxxxxxx

 **Assembly Chamber:**

After learning of Jacobs sudden visit. Captain Treville had permitted the man into the palace, he had asked the red guard to have the man brought before him in the assembly chamber at haste. He felt a feeling of sheer curiosity and bewilderment as he had awaited the mans arrival. He found it strange that he should turn up at the palace asking for him and his men on the eve of the Marquis visit. Maybe the man had more intelligence for them, afterall he had been right about Rochefort's masquerade.

Treville sat at the large table opposite the King, Athos, Porthos and d'Artagnan. They had left Aramis in the infirmary to carry on his recovery.

"I trust we are able to rely on this man Treville and that he not a scivvy under the illusion of the Marquis." asked Louis somewhat dubious by the whole scenario.

Treville eyed the monarch. " There is no reason we should not Sire...he was the one who informed us of Rocheforts masquerade in the first place."

"The king nodded slowly. "I see...so he has deserted the Marquis has he not?

Before Treville had time to reply there was a loud rapping at the door, one of the red guards entered, he bowed instantly having noticed the king, before turning to the musketeer captain.

"I have a Jacob Amille here to speak with you captain Treville." murmered the curious guard.

Treville had stood instantly and glanced at the guard who had tarried as though he wanted to heed all.

"That is fine...thank you...you can leave us now."

The guard eyed the musketeers before turning to the king with a bow of the head. He turned on his heel towards the door and left. Leaving a timid looking man stood rigid and obviously terrified being in the kings presence.

Jacob Amille bowed awkwardly." Your majesty it is of great pleasure to meet you."

The king forced a slight smile and tilted his head in acknowledgement.

Athos and Porthos side glanced each other with curiosity. What was this man about to inform them of.

Treville smiled as he patted Jacob on the shoulder. "It is good to see you again my friend...I know you have met my men that day in the forest...except for Athos."

Athos suddenly stood to his feet and held out his hand to the timid looking man, he must be forty or older, looks undernourished and scared for his life. Thought the musketeer lieutenant.

"It is a pleasure to meet you monsieur." acknowledged the swordsman with a hint of a smirk.

"It is an honour to meet you musketeer Athos.

Porthos filled a cup with ale and handed it to the man. "Please...take a drink monsieur."

d'Artganan pulled out a chair and gestured to the man to sit.

"What brings you out to Paris at this hour? asked Treville reclaiming his seat.

All eyes turned on the thin man as he sighed aloud, evidently nervous. He picked up the cup of ale and gulped back a mouthful.

"If the Marquis finds out I have been here...he will surly have me killed."

Louis and Treville exchanged glances. "May I enquire as to what you actually do at the Chateau de Lar Mar." asked the king.

Jacob turned to the king taking in all the grandeur. "I am a servent your majesty...have been for many a year."

"What makes you think he will have you killed Monsieur? carried on Louis.

"I have already informed what he was planning with his son and nephew. If he discovers my presence here in the royal palace I will surly meet my maker. Many servants have vanished over the years, I am certain the Marquis has had them murdered."

Treville caught the inquisitive glare of Athos before turning to Louis.

"Have you proof of this rather candor notion of yours monsieur." asked Louis becoming rather perturbed.

"I have seen sacks being taken at night from the chateau, that resemble body shapes your majesty."

The king raised his brows in awe of the conversation.

"Why would he want to kill his servants, why not just expel them? asked a dubious Treville.

Jacob glanced at the musketeer captain. "He enjoys being the dominant force. He has had many a guard hanged for just falling asleep on duty."

Louis suddenly beamed with mirth. "It would seem I am far too lenient with my guards...do you not think Treville."

All eyes glanced at the monarch, sometimes he could be so cold in his remarks and expecting everyone to smile at his pitiful jest. Thought Athos as he side glanced his two friends.

Having realised his mirth had fallen flat on its face Louis suddenly stood and approached the thin man.

"Prey tell me monsieur...why have you come here this night?

Jacob eyed each man in the room rapidly. "He has been planning this visit for weeks your majesty. Everyone here is in mortal danger, when he arrives on the morrow he is bringing men with him."

"You mean this visit is one of his schemes to attack everyone in the palace? asked Athos suddenly.

Jacob eyed the swordsman. "Indeed."

Porthos grimaced as he shot a glance from Athos to d'Artagnan. "Sounds like he is bringin' a bloody regiment." he murmered out of earshot of the king.

"Then you had better inform us of his plans then my man." demanded Treville. "Then I can have my own men prepared."

Louis nodded slightly as Treville spoke, he called out at the closed doors to the guards.

The doors opened and in rushed the guard with a bow to his king.

Louis glanced up as he entered. "Summon Captain Venell at haste...have him brought before me."

The guard bowed. "Certainly your majesty." he turned and left.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

 **Following Day:**

After the late assembly that had gone on into the night Captain Treville and Captain Venell had briefed their men in preperation for the Marquis visit.

The musketeers had not been surprised by the plan he had ready, afterall after dealing with Rochefort and his cronies they were primed for anything the devious Marquis had to throw at them.

Marcel and Lucca had been ordered to scout the Versailles road and report back when they spotted the travelling party approaching Paris. Even though it was still late morning Treville wasn't taking any chances, he did not trust the Marquis way of thinking and did not want a sudden ambush taking place.

x

Captain Venell had also had two of his own guards scout the Calais road just incase the cunning Marquis decided to approach at a different route. Venell had found the whole scenario somewhat quite unbelievable after the king had summoned him to the assembly chamber on the previous night and had been informed by a strange looking man of the Marquis' devious plot.

xxxxxx

 **Infirmary**

 **Royal Palace:**

"Well it would seem evil must run in the family then." commented Aramis as he heeded everything his friends had spoke of.

d'Artagnan had stood and picked up a piece of cheese. The Gascon began to nibble on it. "Indeed...the Marquis seems intent on revenge for executing his son and nephew."

"Marquis or not...he can not rebel against the king." added Aramis.

"Jacob was scared for his life." added Porthos. "This bloody Marquis sounds as sinister as his bloody nephew."

"What I find strange is why now...he has resided in the Chateau for years and has never ever visited the palace. He has never caused any upheaval." mused a dubious Athos. "I know the king had his son and nephew executed...but I recall when his own brother was hanged here at the palace for a mere theft charge, he didn't say a word about it."

Porthos was nodding as the swordsman spoke. "Yeah...I remember that 'thos...it does seem rather exaggerated."

"Treville is probably right." said d'Artagnan standing and pouing out some ale. "Maybe he is a trouble maker."

The Gascon filled his friends cups up and sat. "I cannot believe what he has planned."

Porthos swigged his ale. "Yeah...the kings face was a picture."

"Where is our friend Jacob now? asked Aramis.

It appears Treville has sent him to the garrison with Theo and Delvin to hide out until all this fiasco is over." replied Athos.

"What I find strange is why the Marquis would kill his servants, especially when they have done no wrong." murmered Aramis glancing at his three friends.

Athos raised his brows and nodded slightly. "I do believe that is another undertaking we my need to scrutinise in the coming days...at the moment it is just mere rumour."

"I wouldn't put anything past 'im 'thos...not after finding out he is Rochefort's bloody family." growled Porthos refilling his cup.

That moment the doors opened and Treville appeared. "Its just as I thought men...Lucca and Marcel have just returned...it would appear that our visitor is on the Versailles road now, about a couple of hours from Paris."

The musketeers glanced towards their captain.

"He's eager ain't he? growled Porthos "I could have sworn he said sundown."

"He did...but this is the typical Marquis." replied Treville. "And he is travelling in his carriage...that will slow him down with all those bumps and hollows on the Versailles road."

"We shall take up our positions then captain." commented Athos glancing at his brothers.

Aramis put down his cup on the bedside chest. "Really my friend...do you really think you should be doing this...you still have cracked ribs...they will fail to heal if you carry on with more exertion."

Athos turned to the marksman and patted him on the shoulder. "I am most grateful for your concern my friend but I am fine, doctor Lemay has given me one of his magic potions and it seems to be doing its job."

Porthos and d'Artagnan exchanged glances before eying the swordsman with slight concern on their faces. Athos hadn't failed to notice.

"I am fine gentlemen...I would say if I was not." he said.

"Yeah right you would 'thos." grinned Porthos.

"If Athos says he is alright he is alright." growled Treville. "Now come we must take up positions before our Marquis and his entourage arrive."

Satisfied his captain was not making as much fuss as his friends Athos put on his doublet and grabbed his sword belt.

Porthos had primed several pistols and left them with Aramis for safety, the marksman had thanked him and sat ready himself for any uninvited visitors.

The men followed Treville to the door as Aramis yelled over to them. "Stay safe my friends."

They all turned as the marlksman spoke and nodded the gesture.

"We will." murmered Athos.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Having learned of the forthcoming visiting party being only a few hours away Captain Treville had informed the king and queen.

 **Royal Chamber:** xx

The kings advisers and lawyer had also been summoned to the royal chambers by Louis himself. They had been informed of what the Marquis had in store for his visit.

"I fail to see what our dear Marquis is going to request Sire. There is nothing he can do...the man is just a pig headed imbecile...looking for trouble." groused Joseph Etienne.

"Well we cannot bring his son and nephew back, so I do not comprehend what it is the man wants of you Sire." added Hubert Lavell.

Louis glared across the chamber at his two advisers. "Well gentlemen...we will have to wait and see, I myself am somewhat intrigued at what he could possibly require of me."

"Let us remember what he has planned gentlemen, I do hope the musketeers and red guard are prepared for this." commented the kings lawyer Charles Maqui.

Treville glanced at the pompous lawyer. "My men are always prepared monsieur." he scoffed.

"I did not say they were not captian Treville. I was merely making a point."

Treville eyed him acoss the table.

"Gentlemen...please...can we get on with more pressing matters." demanded Louis.

"Certainly Sire." answered Treville.

Charles Maqui averted his eyes from the musketeer captian.

"Sire."

xxxxx

 **Palace Gates:**

Every entrance to the royal building had been secured by two guards. Red guard were even wandering around the palace roof. No place was left unattended. Treville had men positioned around the grounds as they waited for the imminent visit.

xx

Treville and his men stood at different angles around the main entrance, each one casting a glance to the other in anticipation as they waited for the imminent visit.

Athos scanned around the grounds, he already knew men had been positioned in concealed places. He just hoped it was enough.

Porthos glanced up towards the roof of the palace, he could see the red guards as they paced back and forth.

That moment Captain Venell peered over the parapet from roof height, scope in hand he yelled down to Treville.

Everyone glanced up towards the voice.

"I can see the carriage in the distance Treville...they are not far now...I would say fifteen minutes before they reach the clearing."

Treville nodded before glancing back at his men.

"So it begins."

"Let 'im come captain...we are all prepared." growled Porthos turning to his friends.

d'Artagnan took out his own scope and walked towards the large gate, he peered through the lens into the forest. He could just make out the movement of the carriage as it bumped and grinded along the uneven road.

xxxxxxx

The musketeers watched as the guards opened the gates and the carriage was escorted in by four men on horseback.

The carriage rattled over the stone ground towards the main entrance. Porthos and Athos shot each other a hasty glance as it came to a halt. Two of the escorts had jumped from their mounts and approached the carriage. The doors were opened.

Treville eyed the Marquis as he was aided by one of his men down to ground level.

The old man glanced up. " Ah Captain Treville...we meet once again. I trust his majesty is awaiting my visit."

Athos, Porthos and d'Artagnan had not taken their eyes off the escorts as they stood near their mounts. Four stable boys soon appeared and the horses were led away. One of the boys approached the carriage to tend to the other animals.

Porthos suddenly grabbed the boy by the arm. "Leave them boy...go with the others to the stable. he murmered.

The boy gave the big musketeer a strange glance at the request but did as he was ordered.

Treville led the Marquis though the entrance followed by two of the escorts. Athos and d'Artagnan also followed behind. The swordsman turned and glanced at Porthos with a slight nod, the silent conversation went on between them. The big musketeer understood fully he was to keep an eye on the two remaining escorts. He returned the nod discreetly.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

 **The Royal Throne Room:**

The Marquis was led into the royal throne room with his two guards. Louis took a deep breath as he watched the old man approach. The Marquis paused in his tracks as he glanced up at the monarch with a slight purse of the lips. Louis noted he did not bow his head, he knew it was typical of him...he had always thought he was above the monarchy of France.

Charles Maqui the kings lawyer sat opposite the kings two advisers Hubert Lavell and Joseph Etienne. The three men watched as the older man stood before them looking like he was ready to drop to the floor.

"My dear Marquis, you must be somewhat fatigued after such an arduous journey." commented Louis.

The king gestured towards a chair. "Please...make yourself comfortable, I shall have refreshments brought at once."

The Marquis sat with a grunt as he took the weight off his feet.

Louis gestured towards the yeomen to bring in the sustenance, the man bowed and scurried away.

Treville and Athos shot each other a hasty glance as they observed the scenario.

Refreshments were soon brought into the chamber on salvers and placed down onto the table. Followed by several ewers of Parisian wine.

The Marquis dabbed his brow with a hankerchief and placed it back into his pocket.

"I am grateful for your hospitality your majesty, but I am not here to encounter such a social gathering."

Joseph Etienne glared across at the Marquis. "You forget yourself Marquis...your king has excelled in his generosity and still you find grievance."

One of the escorts turned to Etienne and peered into his face. "How dare you speak to the Marquis in that way monsieur...you will show respect."

Etienne clenched his teeth. "Go away man...I was not talking to you."

d'Artagnan and Athos side glanced each other as the they watched the fracas unfold before them.

"GENTLEMEN! yelled Louis...can we prey get on with the undertakings we are here for."

The small lull of silence fell on the chamber before the Marquis swigged some of his wine and slammed the goblet down on the table. All eyes looked towards him.

"Maybe I should begin your majesty...I want to enquire as to why you did not send word of the executions of my son and nephew to the Chateau."

Hubert Lavell uttered into the kings ears before Louis turned to the Marquis.

"My dear Marquis you have to remember I did not know they were related to you. And even if I had have known they would still would have received execution...they both committed crimes against the crown, you of all people know that is high treason.

"High treason! my son was an honourable boy...he would never commit treason...I would say your majesty you just wanted rid."

Charles Maqui slammed his fist dwon on the table and stood, his face was scarlet.

Treville and Athos exchanged glances at the sheer unconceivable scenario.

"HUSH YOUR MOUTH!...you are speaking to the king...you will show respect man."

The Marquis was seething as he glared at the lawyer. "And who are you to lay down the laws of the land...you are nothing monsieur nothing."

Treville couldn't contain himself any longer as he watched the Marquis.

"If I may speak your majesty." he uttered into the kings ear.

Louis nodded with a gesture of his hand. "If you think it may help this heated discourse...please be my guest."

The musketeer captain glanced at his men before moving forward and eyeing the Marquis.

Treville glared at him as he sat drinking the kings wine. "It may have escaped your mind Marquis...but it was you who aided Comte de Rochefort with a farcical disguise so he could enter the palace undetected."

d'Artagnan and Athos shot each other a hasty glance in anticipation, as their captain stated the facts.

"It was you who sent your son to help with his evasion from the dungeons, not forgetting the men that were killed in the crossfire. Those two were devious and evil criminals who have murdered innocent people. They both deserved what they had coming. And you Marquis are no innocent in all this fiasco."

Suddenly the Marquis' guards moved forward towards Treville, their hands on the hilt of their swords.

Athos and d'Artagnan were upon them swiftly as they began to unsheath their own swords.

The two guards glared into the musketers features. Athos' eyes bored though his opponent.

"STAND DOWN MEN! yelled the Marquis.

The two guards averted their eyes from the two musketeers and ragained their composure.

"Are you suggesting Captain Treville that I insigated this whole idiotic scheme?

Treville stared in disbelief at the man. "No Marquis I am suggesting nothing...I am accusing you of it."

d'Artagnan stifled a smirk as he caught Athos' eye.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

 **Royal Palace**

 **Main Entrance.**

The other two escorts paced up and down near to the main doorway. Porthos watched them like a hawk. Each one glancing up now and then as though they were waiting for a sign. The big man grinned to himself as he watched and waited.

"Nothing so far then." murmered Marcel as he glanced towards Porthos. The big musketeer shook his head slowly. "They are biding their time my friend, remember what the captain said...we wait."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Royal Palace**

 **Infirmary:**

Aramis sat in bed reading his bible, he obliviously twiddled his crucifix around between his fingers as he studied the scriptures. He carefully closed the holy book and placed it down on the bedside cabinet, he couldn't concentrate knowing his brothers could be in mortal danger. How he wanted to be with them.

The marksman glanced at the primed pistols next to him hoping he would not need to use them, Athos had been adamant he should have them with him just incase something was to go wrong.

That moment the doors opened and nurse Florence appeared, the young woman smiled at the injured musketeer as he placed his pistol back onto the table after grabbing it amid the sudden appearance. Florence put her hand to her mouth and chuckled.

"Ah...you are looking better monsieur Aramis, doctor Lemay has asked me to look in on you...you know what he can be like.

Aramis sighed aloud. "Dear God Florence I was not expecting any one today. Please forgive my sudden alarm in grabbing my pistol."

Florence smiled. " Never mind that...you must be hungry...I shall fetch you some chicken stew. "

Aramis returned the smile. "That is most kind of you madamoiselle...that sounds good...the palace cook excels himself.

"Are you in any discomfort? asked the nurse as she walked towards the simmering pot and picked up a bowl.

The marksman leaned back against his pillow and closed his eyes for a couple of seconds.

"I am fine at this moment Florence...doctor Lemay gave me one of his pain drafts before he left.

The nurse smiled. "Yes I do believe he is visiting one of his majesties sick courtiers."

Aramis returned the smile as he glanced at her.

Florence smirked as she stirred the stew, she glanced back at the wounded musketeer, he could not see her from this angle. She slowly took out the phial from her gown pocket and opened the tiny lid, she checked Aramis again discreetly making certain the musketeer was not watching her before she emptied the entire contents into the stew and continued to stir it into the mixture of vegatables and chicken before spooning it into a bowl. I will have my freedom when I arrive in the Americas, I will not be as foolish as my dear sister Nicole.

"This smells wonderful monsieur, and there is plenty if you want more." she said as she approached the wouned marksman.

Aramis watched her as she placed the bowl down onto the bedside cabinet.

"Thank you mademoiselle...you are most kind...I shall eat well." he said.

Florence stared at the handsome features of the musketeer as he reached for the bowl.

Pity you will be dead in an hour of eating it, but I am merely following orders from my dear friend the Marquis, If I take care of you, the others will kill your friends and the king and queen. We have to finish off were Rochefort and Ambroise failed. Pity really your are such a handsome man.

 **To be continued...**

 **Hey Guys,**

 **Sorry I'm late posting. Been so busy with work and stuff. (Don't you just hate it when work gets in the way.)**

 **I hope you are still enjoying the story. Will try and post ASAP!**

 **Many Thanks**

 **Pippa xxxx**

.

.


	49. Chapter 49

**No Mercy Chapter Forty Nine.**

Florence watched as Aramis picked up the bowl of chicken stew, he slowly spooned the food into the wooden utensil and held it up towards the observing young woman.

"Try it mademoiselle it is good...you look like you need some sustenance...you have been working hard."

Florence stared uneasy at the smiling musketeer, her face becoming slightly pink, she felt flustered as he smiled towards her still holding out the spoon.

"Come mademoiselle there is ample to go around, it would make me a happy man to see you eat." persisted Aramis.

Florence forced a slight nervous smile as she approached the bed.

"Really monsieur it is you who is wounded not I...besides I have eaten prior to my visit. Now come you have to keep up your strength, doctor Lemay would never forgive me if he knew I was not tending his patients rightly so."

Aramis suddenly grabbed her wrist and threw the bowl of stew to the floor. His face had become raged. The bowl had stewn the contents across the floor and rolled before hitting the wall. He hissed slightly at the sudden pain that felt like a burning dagger, he had almost forgotten his wound having become so angry with the young woman.

"Please monsieur you are hurting me, what has become of you." shrieked Florence as she tried to pull free his grasp.

"You damn well know why...it is POISON IS IT NOT?" roared the marksman shoving her towards the next bed, she stumbled and fell onto the blankets, she turned and glared at the now seething musketeer.

[How did he know I had poisoned the food, he couldn't have seen me, I made certain of that, someone has spoken to him, they must have done, oh God! what will become of me now, the Marquis will not like this. I cannot be arrested.]

Florence began to sob hysterically in the most theatrical way Aramis wanted to almost laugh out loud and scoff.

"Your face says it all madenmoiselle...I can see you are asking yourself how I came to know of your devious task." stated the marksman. "Lets just say you cannot fool a musketeer."

The nurse carried on her pretence as she wiped away the invisable tears.

That moment the doors opened and d'Artagnan emerged. He looked towards the sobbing young woman. Noticing the strewn contents on the floor he glanced towards his brother.

"Well! well! it seems our friend was right mon ami...she did try to poison you."

Aramis face was raged as he looked from the Gascon to Florence.

"She certainly did...you can take her away my friend...I have no time for the likes of her."

Florence slowly sat up on the bed, she looked into the brown eyes of the marksman. "I was forced to do it monsieur you have to believe me...it was not my doing. I hated the thought of actually performing such a hienous task...please believe me...please."

"Do not lie to me mademoiselle...you knew perfectly well what you were doing...your mind was on what the Marquis has promised you...just like Nicole...just like others...satan tempted you with greed and you could not resist." growled Aramis. "You will be punished for it."

d'Artagnan approached the now trembling nurse and looked at her. Aramis had turned away from her and had his back to her.

"Aramis is right...you became greedy." muttered the Gascon.

He grabbed her arm. "Come mademoiselle...you are about to sleep the night in a cell."

Florence was seething inside as she noticed one of the pistols on the table, she suddenly grappled towards it and went to grab it. d'Artagnan had anticipated her move and kicked the pistol from the table.

Aramis turned as he heeded the commotion. d'Artagnan had grabbed her by both arms.

" You are most defient are you not? said the Gascon raising his brows. He shackled her hands behind her back. "You really are what Aramis says you are."

The marksman glanced at his friend and shook his head. "Get her out of my sight mon ami...I cannot look at her."

Florence smirked. "Do not think this is over monsieur...it has only just begun."

d'Artagnan nodded towards his friend as he led the irate young woman out of the doors.

xx

d'Artagnan handed Florence over to Ned and Emille who had been waiting outside the infirmary.

"Take her to the cells lads, she will not be killing anyone today."

The two musketeers nodded as they grabbed her. Florence turned and spat saliver into Neds face making the young man grimace. "You musketeers think you have it all worked out...but you will see when you all get killed one by one." she shrieked.

d'Artagnan grinned. "If I had one coin for everytime I heard that...I would now be a very wealthy man."

Ned and Emille chuckled.

The Gascon looked at her and grabbed her arm. "Mademoiselle you are not doing yourself any good, infact you are making matters worse for yourself, now you will go with these two gentlemen and enjoy the luxery surroundings of a cell." he murmered into her ear.

"Get her out of my sight before I forget she is a woman." he seethed as he released her.

Florence turned away from him as she was led away. He stood and watched for a minute as she spat out words of abuse to the two men. Her words dwindled away as they disappeared down the stone steps towards the dungeons.

The Gascon turned towards the infirmary, he wanted to return to Aramis, he knew his friend had become somewhat irked by the whole scenario. Afterall it was not everyday the marksman had a woman who wanted him dead.

xx

 **The Throne Room:**

Tréville had moved towards Athos as the swordsman returned discreetly back into the chamber. The Marquis was still ranting and raving at the king as he continued his protest into the executions of his son and nephew.

Tréville nodded his head slighty in acknowlegement and murmered. "I take it d'Artagnan has gone to Aramis?

The swordsman nodded slightly. "Indeed...it would seem our nurse Florence tried her ruse to no avail. I have just spoken with Emille and Ned...she has been taken down to the cells."

"So Jacob was right...she was involved. He has excelled himself I must say. Let us hope he is right about the rest of these plotted schemes."

Tréville and Athos suddenly turned their attention to the king as he slammed his fist down on the table top making the goblets jangle and vibrate on the ornate cloth.

"This is your king you speak to I will have you know...how dare you contradict me this way."

The two guards moved towards Louis as he roared, hands on their hilts.

Within seconds Tréville and Athos had unsheethed their swords and moved towards them.

"Move away from his majesty NOW! growled Tréville as he pointed his rapier at one of the gaurds.

Athos had mirrored the older man as he did the same with the second man.

The Marquis began to smirk as he picked up his goblet and drank back the entire contents left in the vessel.

Both guards backed away receiving a glare from Athos as they yielded.

"You have to remember." said the Marquis."I do not waste my time on the monarchy...I live as I wish..I have my own directive...my servants abide by my ruling and my ruling only."

That moment Charles Maqui lifted his eyes and caught Trévilles glance. He nodded towards the musketeer captain knowing the man knew his plan. That was all Tréville had been waiting for, it was now time to bring this so called Marquis down off his high horse.

Tréville discreetly turned to Athos who moved towards the doors and opened them. Two musketeers and two red guard had been awaiting orders, they glanced up as the swordsman gestured towards them with a nod. The men walked into the chamber and began to surround the visiting entourage.

The Marquis' two guards realising something was not right suddenly went to grab their weapons, they were halted in their tracks as two red guards aimed their pistols towards them.

The Marquis stirred as he sat. His face had become scarlet with rage. "What is the meaning of this travesty...why have you seized my men?

Louis sat glaring at the older man as he sat with rage etched on his wrinkled face. He turned to Tréville and raised his brows with contentment.

"Captain Tréville...prey take this imbecile away to the Bastille. I do not want him in my palace a moment longer."

The Marquis threw out his hands and sent the wine goblets crashing onto the ornate floor.

"You cannot do this you sanctimonious bastard...I am the Marquis of Versailles...you will order your musketeers to stand down NOW!

Tréville grabbed the Marquis by the arm and pulled him to his feet. Athos grasped his handd behind his back and shackled his wrists.

"It would appear you are under arrest Marquis." mumered the swordsman as he tightened the shackles. "Or should that be the the masquerading Marquis!

The older man glared into the swordmans face. "I will not forget this musketeer...I will see you suffer for this you pitiful excuse for a soilder."

"Yes we will see shall we." added the swordsman as he began to lead him away.

"You cannot treat the Marquis like that." roared one of his guards...he is an old man...have some respect."

Tréville had a slight smirk on his face as he approached the older man.. "He is not as old as you all think gentlemen...you see it is all a sham just like Comte de Rochefort."

"Athos...wait! ordered the musketeer captain as he moved to the so called Marquis' side. He stared into his face and smirked.

Everyone in the chamber exchanged perplexed glances as Tréville began to peel away the beard and skin from the so called Marquis face revealing a younger looking man. The man grimmaced with slight discomfort as his true identity came to light. He reeled back away from Tréville's hands.

"What are you doing man...get away from me you idiot! he yelled.

The king and his advisers sat watching with sheer bewilderment as Tréville disclosed the real itentity of the so called Marquis who looked twenty years younger.

Even Athos stood in awe as he stared at the devious man. My God he has had everyone fooled for years, informing everyone he was about seventy when in fact he is his own captains age. He had to be in his fifties.

"YOU BASTARD'S...I WILL HAVE YOU ALL FOR THIS." roared the devious man.

The two guards exchanged unbelievable glances as they watched the spectical unfold in front of their eyes.

The king had stood and had slowly moved towards the floor show. His face was in awe as he watched the real man behind all the masquerade become visible.

"DEAR LORD! he said almost shriek like. "You really are an inconceivable face of mortification...you had even me fooled."

"It would seem Sire...he is a rather a master of disguise." murmered Tréville.

Tréville tossed the false beard and wrinkled skin onto the table and nudged him towards the waiting musketeers.

Everyone in the chamber began to realise the man had actually began to walk without the stoop, his whole demeanor had changed in front of them.

Charles Maqui found his tongue after watching the fiasco unfold. "Get him out of hear now."

The devious villians were led away roughly by the red gaurds, their protests falling on deaf ears.

xx

The chamber was suddenly silent as everyone took in the prior ado.

The kings adviser Joseph Etiénne suddenly glanced towards Tréville. "How did you know all this captain?

Tréville turned on the man. "It would seem our visitor Jacob was right about all...he was the one who informed us of his deceit monsieur...without that intellegence we might never have discovered it."

Maqui was nodding slightly. "I see."

"Now we have to find out the whereabouts of the genuine Marquis of Versailles." commented the king as he mused.

Tréville nodded slightly. "Indeed Sire...the entire Chateau will be searched...it has come to my knowledge that this scoundrel has been killing the servants, something tells me the Marquis is dead."

Louis suddenly turned to the musketeer captain.

"Correct me if I am wrong Tréville...but did you not say that Rochefort and Ambroise were related to the Marquis?

...and that you and your men have met him before now?

Tréville and Athos exchanged glances.

"That is very true Sire...that man we met was the man who is now being taken to the Bastille, he is the relative of Rochefort and Ambroise, it would seem Rochefort knew of his schemes as did Ambroise. He has been masquerading for years as the Marquis."

"So what of the real Marquis? asked a confused looking Charles Maqui as he frowned and looked from the king to Tréville.

Tréville sighed loudly and scratched his head. "That is what we would like to know monsieur...my men and I will leave at first light on the morrow."

Louis was nodding as he heeded Tréville's words. "Inform me if you need extra men Tréville...I will have the red guard summoned at haste"

Porthos and Athos swapped discreet glances.

"This Jacob you speak highly of captain...it would seem he has excelled with his intelligence." asked Louis.

"Indeed Sire...like I have said without this knowledge we would still be in the dark." answered Tréville.

Athos moved forward a few paces and bowed.

"If I may be so bold your majesty...I would suggest we take Jacob with us...he will know his way around the Chateau...and save valuable time and resources."

The king turned to the swordsman and gave him a coherent look.

"Do as you wish musketeer Athos...if you think it will aid you in this fiasco."

Tréville nodded in agreement with his lieutenant.

"Athos is quite right Sire...we shall take Jacob along with us."

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

 **Palace Main Hall**

 **Entrance.**

Porthos, Marcel and Lucca still paced the ground as they continued their observation of the other two guards. The big man knew he had to be patient whilst waiting for the others to join them.

Now and then one of the men would glance towards the street fighter and smirk making the big man want to knock him out. He felt gladdened when Athos and d'Artagnan appeared from the grand hall and into the daylight.

Marcel and Lucca nodded in acknowledgement as their two comrades emerged from the doorway.

Porthos approached his two brothers. "Well did everything go to plan." he asked making certain he was out of earshot of the two guards.

"You have just missed a fine spectical my friend." murmered d'Artagnan. "Something our dear Shakespeare would have been proud of."

Porthos frowned. "Wha' 'appened?

"That is for another time. We have another mockery to reveal." added Athos.

"How did Aramis fare with the nurse? asked the big musketeer. As they all approached the grounds.

"Everything was orderly my friend. She is in a cell as we speak." answered d'Artganan.

"I have known many an evil female in my life...but she has to be the worst of all." growled Porthos with a scowl.

The two guards glared at the approaching musketeers.

Athos eyed the two men as they stood watching them. The musketeers came to an abrupt halt in front of the guards.

"I am to inform you both that the Marquis and your two comrades have been arrested and taken to the Bastille."

Both guards swapped perplexed glances.

" Is this some kind of jest you speak of musketeer? asked one of the men.

Porthos glared at him. "We do not jest with the likes of you lot." he growled. "Like Athos has just said they have been arrested."

"On what charge? asked the other guard through clenched teeth.

Athos and Porthos side glanced each other. "Let us just say...masquerading as the Marquis of Versailles." answered. d'Artagnan.

The two men looked bewildered as they stared at the three musketeers. "This is an outrage musketeers...it cannot be...we have served under the Marquis for many a year...why would he masquerade as someone else.?

Athos suddenly grabbed his pistol followed by Porthos and d'Artagnan.

The guards glared. "What is the meaning of this?

"DROP ALL WEAPONS NOW! yelled d'Artagnan pointing his pistol to each man.

Athos gestured towards the solitary carriage that stood in the courtyard. " You can tell your comrades they can come out now."

The taller of the two guards smirked. "Have you lost your mind musketeer? I know not what you speak of man."

The swordsman glanced at Porthos. The big man knew what he had to do.

They all watched as he walked towards the carriage and whacked on the side. "COME OUT YOU LOT...NOW...OR I WILL BLOW THE BLOODY THING UP WITH YOU IN IT!

The two guards swapped pondering glances, each man wondering how on this earth did these musketeers know of their plan.

"I WONT ASK A SECOND TIME...I HAVE THE GUNPOWDER PREPARED AND READY...UNLESS YOU WANNA COOK! continued the big musketeer.

All eyes watched as the seating within the carriage opened up revealing four castle guards armed and prepared for the pre-planned combat.

Athos and d'Artagnan swapped glances, a slight smirk played on the swordmans lips as he watched each man scramble out of the hidden hatches.

Marcel and Lucca had approached the carriage with pistols aimed as each man stood down from the carriage and onto the ground.

Porthos glanced back at his friends, he turned back to the guards and growled. "Well! Well! it seems you have all been hoodwinked you bastards."

The men had dropped their weapons to the ground as Marcel and Lucca kicked them clear. Each man searching the other for answers.

"Get them to the cells." ordered Athos. "I will report our findings to Tréville."

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

 **Throne Room:**

The musketeers had returned to the throne room and informed both the king and Tréville that the plotted ambush had been aborted after finding the the castle guards hidden within the large carriage awaiting on instruction. The king had learned that all guards had been taken to the cells including another nurse who apparently was Nicole's sisiter Florence who had tried to poison Aramis.

The advisers sat dumbfounded as Athos conveyed the whole scenario to the whole chamber.

The king was toying with a wine goblet as he heeded every word, he suddenly glanced towards Tréville.

"It would seem you and your men have excelled yourselves Tréville...I am most grateful for that."

The musketeer captain bowed his head slightly. "I thank you Sire...but my men and I were simply doing what is expected of us."

Porthos and Athos swapped discreet glances as the king spoke. The bigger man stifling a slight grin.

Louis smiled at the older man. "You are too modest Tréville." he added. His face suddenly appearing sullen as he stared towards his advisers. "Just a pity others are not as proficient as you and your men."

The advisers shot iritating glanced at one another. Both men glaring towards the musketeers in unclear comprehension.

This time Porthos couldn't hold his grin as Hubert Lavell caught his eye and glared at him making the musketeer raise a brow.

The king suddenly stood from the table. Everyone in the chamber did the same and bowed as he approached Tréville and his men.

"I trust musketeer Aramis is recovering well? he asked the musketeers as they stood in their regimental posture.

Athos looked into his face. "Indeed your majesty...he will be fine, doctor Lemay has done an exellent job."

The king beamed. "Excellent! we can always rely on Lemay."

Porthos couldn't help but notice as the two kings advisers swapped whispers to each other. They paused suddenly as Louis returned to his seat.

"I trust you and your men will be returning to the garrison Captain Tréville? enquired Hubert Lavell as he cast a glance at the king.

So that is what you were discussing then! Thought the big musketeer as he glared at Lavell. I will be glad to get back to our garrison anyway. But that is not the point here, these two cretins want rid of us.

Tréville raised an eyebrow as he answered. "Well yes monsieur...it would seem our work here is done...but alas musketeer Aramis is still not fit enough to ride, he may have to remain for another week or so."

"Another week? growled the irate adviser.

Athos could not help but intervene. "That is doctor Lemay's orders monsieu. "replied the swordsman shooting a hasty glance towards the others.

The king picked up his goblet and swigged some wine. He frowned at Lavell before turning to Tréville and his men.

"We do not need to be hasty in ridding my elite regiment from the palace Lavell. As Captain Tréville has said, musketeer Aramis is still recovering and needs tending."

Lavell's face turned scarlet as he chewed the inside of his gum with frustration.

Porthos pursed his lips together and stifled another grin. He received a discreet nudge in the back from d'Artagnan who himself tried his best not to show any mirth.

Louis turned back to his musketeer captain. "You will continue residing at the palace Tréville. As soon as the search of the chateau is concluded then you will return to your garrison.

Tréville bowed. "As you wish Sire."

Hubert Lavell stirred in his seat having taken everything in. He glanced across the table at Joseph Eténne before speaking.

"May I ask Tréville...do we know the identity of this masquerading scoundrel? he asked.

Tréville turned to the adviser and raised an eyebrow. "That is another task monsieur...we will endure to find out in the coming days."

"I do hope so Tréville...we cannot have the Bastille filling up with devious reprobates."

Joseph Eténne nodded in agreement with his fellow adviser.

The king shook his head slowly as he glared towards his adviser.

"My dear Lavell you are begining to become rather tiresome with all this grievance...please man be patient."

Lavell's face became reddened as he glanced towards the monarch.

"You do not need fret monsieu." added Tréville "My men will not give up until they come by an outcome."

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

 **Infirmary:**

 **One hour later.**

"So you leave at first light then my friends." asked Aramis as doctor Lemay put on fresh bandages onto the marksmans wound.

d'Artganan sat on the next bed as he watched the doctor help Aramis put his shirt back on.

"We do mon ami...the king is permitting us to take Jacob along to aid our search."

"Well that does make sense." commented Aramis. "Afterall he does know the chateau inside and out."

Porthos filled a cup with ale and handed one to the wounded musketeer. He received a wink and a nod in return.

"I really wish I was coming along with you, I am tired of looking at these walls." said Aramis sounding forlorn.

Doctor Lemay glanced at his patient as he rolled up his medical pouch. "Really Aramis...are my walls making you unhappy?

Everyone chuckled as the doctor spoke.

"Come now my friend." said Athos squeezing his brothers shoulder. "You will be up and about in no time at all. I myself would like to see you riding with us but on this occasion mon ami you have to take care, we do not want you becoming ill just when you are improving."

"Athos is right Mis...you would make yourself ill again." growled Porthos. as he placed his cup on the table and refilled it.

"He is going knowhere...and that is final." added Lemay with a wry smile. "At least not for another few weeks."

Everyone glanced at Aramis and grinned.

"Another few weeks? he exclaimed with disapointment evident in his voice.

"If this was one of us Mis...you know you would say the same thing...in fact you would be adamant about it." said d'Artagnan eyeing the others.

Aramis grinned as he eyed his brothers. He knew they were right, he was in no fit state to go anywhere at the moment he would just hinder them.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

 **The Bastille:**

The man sat leaning up against the stone wall he was shackled to. He scanned the dismal cell, just a lone candle flickered in its holder on the other side of the cell. He closed his eyes and inhaled loudly with frustration.

[ How did they find out about my deception, someone has been spying on me, someone in the chateau, now who could it be. I bet I am right in thinking it is that fucking Jacob, I have never trusted him, I should have gotten rid when I had the chance, come to think about it I haven't seen the bastard for days, yes it has to be him. And now the musketeers will be searching the chateau, they will probably find my hoard. Oh how I would like to be there when they discover my excellent experiments. I am so gladdened I set my traps before I left the chateau.]

He cackled out loud to himself and snorted making one of the guards turn and look through the door slit. The guard turned back as the man smiled at him.

[The musketeers will arrive, but they will never leave, well not alive anyway.]

The man cackled once more making the sound reverberate off the damp stone walls.

 **To be continued...**

 **Hello Guys,**

 **Thank you again for the reviews and taking time to write them, I appreciate it very much.**

 **Will try and update soon.**

 **Speak soon**

 **Pippa xxxx**

.

.


	50. Chapter 50

**No Mercy Chapter Fifty.**

 **Outskirts of Versailles:**

Both Captain Tréville and Captain Vanell rode with six each of their own men. The King had suggested the red guard accompany the musketeers just in case they were in need of any assistance along the way, afterall no man knew what they would come across at the Chateau de La Mar.

The group of riders had been travelling now for almost half a day before reaching the outskirts of Versailles. The slight rain that they left behind in Paris had now transformed into a cloudless but chilly day. Birds sang in the high trees of the forest as they turned onto another dusty road ahead.

Captain Tréville halted his mount and held up his hand indicating for the men to stop, he turned in his saddle. Jacob was riding at Trévilles side.

"We shall take the LaHarve road men." yelled the musketeer captain as he scanned around the group.

Venell eyed the man as he flanked him on his right. "And why would we do that Tréville? asked the red guard captain. "Will that not delay us somewhat?

Porthos shot a hasty glance to his right as he glanced at d'Artagnan, the young man rolled his eyes. Are all these red guard so naive that they do not know of tactics when entering hostile areas. Thought the young Gascon, and why did the king have to insist these lot come along.

"Maybe you are not aware Captain Venell." began Athos in formal tones. "But the LaHarve road leads to the Chateau de La Mar from another route...we do not want to be detected on our approach, there may be guards on the batlements."

Venell glared towards the swordsman. He had never liked this pompous bloody Athos...always had an answer for everything.

"I was merely trying to halt any delay that is all." he murmered in reply.

Tréville glanced at his lieutenant, a slight raise of his brow.

Athos nodded. "Delay is nothing when we are approaching with caution Captain Venell, we have to be vigilant."

A disgruntled Venell turned away with a huff. Before giving the orders to his own men.

"I sometimes wonder if any of these lot have developed a brain in their lifetime." muttered the musketeer captain out of clear earshot of the red guard.

Athos smirked as he steered his mount towards the road ahead.

"Move out men...the LaHarve road is up ahead." yelled Tréville suddenly.

Porthos stifled a chuckle as he kicked his horse into a canter followed by a grinning d'Artagnan.

Venell glanced towards his own men with seething rage evident in his face, he murmered at his flanking lieutenant on his left, both men watching after the musketeers as they began to canter towards the road.

"One of these fucking days I will wipe that bloody smirk off their faces."

The Red Guard lieutenant shot a glance at his superior officer and grinned as he kicked his own mount into motion.

"Do not allow them to rile you so captain." he muttered in reply.

Venell glared at his comrade and carried on his canter.

xxx

 **Chateau de La Mar**

 **Verailles.**

The riders had halted their mounts having noticed the chateau on their approach.

Tréville and his men had dismounted and were now leading their horses through the trees.

Venell had ordered his own men to do the same as they slowly made their way towards the chateau.

Athos and Porthos had taken out their scopes and were now laying on the bellies as they peered through the lenses above a small ridge that protruded up from the ground among the trees.

"Porthos began his scanning of the battlements slowly. "I do not see anyone...wait yes at the east turret...there are three guards...looks like they are enjoying a chat."

Athos had followed his friends observation as he too scanned the east turret.

"Yes I see them...ahh they are splitting up...two are walking towards the west tower."

Tréville had joined his men and peered through his own lens. "We have to remember men...they are waiting for word from our deviant marquis...they will not be expecting an army."

d'Artagnan turned to a nervous looking Jacob. "How many guards does he have?

Jacob looked at the young musketeer. "There has to be about twelve left in the chateau monsieur...there were half a dozen at the kings palace. But he has servants in the chambers...he has men working in the dungeons...I do not know of what they do though."

Tréville and Athos exchanged glances as the thin and nervous looking man spoke.

"Do you know of any other entrance into the chateau? asked Porthos putting his scope back into his belt.

Jacob nodded his head. "Yes monsieur...there be a small hatch...that is how I managed to escape so I could inform you all."

"Were does it lead to? asked Athos.

Jacob glanced at the swordsman. "It leads to a small chapel...he never used it...it has a tunnel that leads to some chambers, I am the only one who knows it exists."

Tréville frowned. "Would we be able to enter without detection? he pondered.

Jacob shrugged his shoulders. "I think so...I could show you if thy wishes."

"What of the old Marquis...did he keep him prisoner? asked d'Artagnan.

"I do not know of that monsieur...we are not permitted down to the workers chambers."

"Who is allowed down there? asked d'Artagnan frowning.

Jacob looked at him. "Only the Marquis and his son and nephew ever went down there...I never seen any guards. They just halted anyone who tried."

Venell suddnely moved towards the group of musketeers. "Sounds to me as though he has alot to hide this bastard...we should seize the bloody chateau now Tréville."

Porthos frowned towards the red guard captain. "Prey tell us all what that will attain." he growled.

Athos sighed and rolled his eyes as he stared at Venall.

Tréville ran his fingers through his hair and replaced his hat in frustration.

"We cannot just walk in there, my bet is half of these men know nothing of what is actually going on within these walls. You heard what Jacob has said...noone is permitted down to the lower chambers."

"Like I just said, he is hiding something he has to be." added Venell.

"Yes we are aware of that...but we still have to approach with caution." commented Athos.

Tréville turned to his men. "Athos! Porthos! you two go with Jacob to the hatch, take two men with you.

The two musketeers nodded the order and began to tether their horses out of sight under the trees, Jacob followed his new found friends a slight eagerness etched on his gaunt features.

Athos glanced up towards two of the cadets." Ned! Glynn! you two will come with us." he ordered.

The two young men nodded. "Yes lieutenant Athos."

Tréville continued his briefing to his men...

..."The rest of us will approach the gates. Venell if you would get three of your men to remain here, we do not want to enter abruptly."

Venell even though he hated taking orders from Tréville nodded reluctantly

"Emille! Dervill! Marcel! you men also tarry out here with captain Venells men. If we are not back out here in two hours I want you to go back to Paris and inform the king we need more men."

The men nodded. "Yes captain."

Treville glanced towards d'Artganan. "Come lets go.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Athos, Porthos and Jacob trudged through the long thick grass towards the east side of the chateau with two other musketeer cadets Ned and Glynn. Jacob led the way. Porthos had taken out his scope and was peering through it towards the men carried on their trudge.

"How much further? asked Athos in a low murmer towards Jacob.

The thin man paused and turned towards the swordsman. "Not far now...we be nearly there."

"Get down now! murmered Porthos gesturing with his hand to the men.

Everyone threw themselves to the ground in an instant.

Athos winced and hissed as he felt his ribs shoot a sharp pain through his upper body.

The big musketeer turned his head towards his friend. "You alright 'thos?

The swordsman nodded with clenched teeth.

"I will be." he gasped.

"Two of them on the battlements." whispered Porthos as he peered up towards the battlements.

Athos nodded as he watched his friend continue his observation.

"Go now...they have gone around behind the tower." added the big musketeer.

The men stood but stayed low as they followed Jacob.

"As soon as we reach them there trees...we will be out of sight." whispered Jacob. "The hatch is near that bracken."

Porthos frowned at the swordsman. "Maybe you should 'ave stayed behind with Aramis."

Athos glared at his frined. "I am fine...it passes quickly. Now come lets find this hatch."

xxx

Captain Tréville and d'Artagnan approached the gates followed by Captain Venell and the others.

d'Artagnan glanced up to the battlements, he knew they had been seen and turned to Tréville. The older man nodded his understanding as the chateau guard roared over the ramparts.

"STATE YOUR BUSINESS...WHAT DO YOU WANT?

All eyes glanced upwards to the guard.

"MY NAME IS CAPTAIN TRÉVILLE OF THE KINGS MUSKETEER'S. CAN YOU OPEN THE GATES?

"THE MARQUIS IS NOT HERE." roared the guard. "SO YOU MIGHT ASWELL TURN AROUND AND RETURN TO PARIS."

"I told you we should have seized it Tréville." murmered Venell with a smirk.

Tréville ignored Venell's comment and continued his negotiation with the man.

d'Artagnan glared at the red guard captain. What was it with this man, his answer to everything was violence.

"I NEED TO SPEAK WITH YOU MONSIEUR...WE HAVE NEWS ABOUT THE MARQUIS! continued Tréville.

The men watched as the guards swapped perplexed glances and muttered between themselves.

"YOU SEEM TO HAVE BROUGHT A REGIMENT WITH YOU! another guard yelled.

"Just open the fucking gates." murmered another red guard towards his superior.

Tréville held his patients as he sighed heavily.

"THEY WILL REMAIN OUTSIDE IF YOU WISH! yelled back the musketeer captain.

"Wait a minute Tréville...you said we were all going to enter through the gates. seethed Venell.

Tréville turned to the man iritated. "Sometimes we have to change tactics Venell...I will speak with him, he may change his mind once I inform him about our devious marquis."

"WHAT NEWS DO YOU BRING CAPTAIN TRÉVILLE? continued the gaurd.

Tréville and d'Artagnan swapped irritated glances.

"WOULD YOU HAVE ME INFORM YOU OF SUCH A PRIVATE MATTER TO ALL AND SUNDRY MONSIEUR? yelled Tréville.

The guards murmered among each other.

"VERY WELL CAPTAIN...BUT ONLY YOU! yelled the guard.

Tréville exhaled loudly with sheer solace as he nudged his horse towards the gate.

That moment the men heard the order from the guard to open the gate.

The portcullis slowly began to rise, making a rasping sound as it grinded against metal.

Tréville side glanced d'Artagnan. "You know what to do." he murmered.

The Gascon nodded. "Captain!

xxx

Jacob opened up the hatch underneath the bracken and clambered down into the abyss. The others followed in turn and found themselves in the darkness, Jacob had grabbed one of the torches from the stone wall and lit it. Lighting up a small chamber of emptiness. He glanced at the musketeers as they watched him lite the torch.

"I see you have done this before. " growled Porthos with a grin.

Jacob held up the torch and scanned around the chamber."Come...this way." he murmered.

"Wait." interrupted Athos suddenly. "Were does this lead to?

Jacob turned and paused. "Through this door, there be a small tunnel...that leads to the dungeons...then up on the next level there be the place that we are not permitted to enter."

"Is anyone in there now? asked Porthos with a slight frown.

"All I know is he has workers in there...we never see 'em, guards take food to 'em."

"Sound very bloody odd if you ask me." growled the big man.

Athos glanced at his friend and nodded. "Well something is certainly not right."

The swordsman gestured to Jacob to lead on. "Come we need to find out what."

Porthos gestured to the cadets to grab a torch each.

The two young men did as ordered and began to follow their comrades, giving each other a dubious glance as they went.

Jacob led them down a damp tunnel towards a row of cells. Rats scurried here and there on the ground.

"Is anyone confined in these cells? murmered Athos as he peered into the the darkness.

"There used to be about a month back." replied Jacob with a low murmer...I do not know what became of them. Like I say to thee...I have seen bodies carried into the chambers at night."

Athos and Porthos swapped perplexed glances.

"Who carries in the bodies? asked Porthos.

Jacob paused in his tracks. "The guards...some of them look petrified, they be pale in the face...scared to say a word."

Athos suddenly noticed some stone steps leading upward as he shone a torch towards the cells.

"I assume them steps lead to the next level? he asked. "Where they take the bodies.?

Jacob nodded his head, his face becoming that of sheer fright. "Yes monsieur Athos...it could be very dangerous."

The swordsman eyed him. "You may go back to the forest if you wish...you do not need to remain here with us."

Jacob looked from Athos to Porthos then the two cadets as he thought about it.

"It be fine...I will stay."

Porthos patted him on the back." Good man."

xxxx

 **Chateau Gates.**

Captain Tréville and d'Artagnan had dismounted and tethered their horses to a couple of wooden posts that protruded from the ground in the courtyard.

Half a dozen guards adorned in green attire watched as the two musketeers approached their superior officer. Geese, chickens and goats roamed freely around the courtyard.

d'Artganan scanned around discreetly having noticed two other men on the battlements. He also noted how heavily armed the men were, as though waiting for conflict. The Gascon could feel how the guards eyes never left himself and Tréville, yes this was going to be very intriguing indeed.

"I thought I said only you Tréville." said the guard eyeing d'Artagnan.

"Before Tréville had time to answer a loud growl erupted from the entrance of the guard house.

"It is alright Deon."

The two musketeers turned and stopped in their tracks as they looked towards the voice. A burly superior guard who towered over both Tréville and d'Artagnan. Dear God he makes Porthos look like a dwarf thought the Gascon. He had to be near seven foot tall and built like a wall.

The man paused in front of them and frowned. "What be your business musketeers?

"I am Captain Tréville of the Kings musketeers...this is one of my men d'Artagnan. I need to speak to you concerning the Marquis."

The burly man glared at both Tréville and d'Artagnan in turn before speaking.

"And I am Captain Fabére of the Marquis' regiment. I fail to see what news you bring with you captain. You must be aware the the Marquis is paying a visit to the king himself."

Tréville nodded slightly as he side glanced d'Artagnan. "Oh indeed...I am very aware...but I must inform you that he and his entourage have been arrested and are now in the Bastille."

That moment the row of guards suddenly brandished their weapons towards the musketeers prompting Tréville and d'Artagnan to mirror the very same.

For that split second raged eyes met raged eyes as all men stood prepared to fight. Loathsome looks etched on each face.

Fabére held up his hand in defence and turned to his men. "Submit men!"

The men did as they were ordered.

Tréville and d'Artagnan both relaxed their own instant fury and yielded their own weapons.

"It would seem you have much to discuss Captain Tréville...we shall continue this conversation within the walls of the chateau...if you will follow me."

Both musketeers followed the captain towards the main entrance, d'Artagnan could feel all eyes on them as they walked, some of the men nudging and whispering to one another.

xx

What they did fail to notice is the hooded face at the top of the tower that had been observing and heeding everything that occured. The figure suddenly vanished as the two musketeers entered the chateau with the giant of a man.

xxxx

Fabére glared as Tréville spoke. "I am finding this news very hard to comprehend captain Tréville. Why would the king want to arrest an old man and for what reason."

Tréville glanced at d'Artganan before answering. "I am afraid you and your men have been hoodwinked Fabére...the Marquis as you know him is a younger man in disguise...the real Marquis is missing presumed dead...we think."

Fabére stared in disbelief as he took in the statement. He suddenly reached for a bottle of brandy off a shelf and poured himself a drink, he knocked back the entire contents and placed down the goblet with a slam. He turned back to the two musketeers and sighed.

"Is this some jest you mock me with Tréville...this statement is somewhat unbelievable. Surly this cannot be?

Tréville scratched his head. "I am afraid it is very true...the man you have been serving under has been masquerading as the Marquis of Versailles."

"How long have you served under him Captain Fabére? asked d'Artagnan.

Fabére glanced towards the Gascon. "Eight years...almost nine."

"Are you aware his son and nephew have been executed for treason? asked Tréville.

Fabére who looked lost in his thoughts suddenly glanced towards both musketeers.

"Yes...the Marquis informed me himself...he was angered at the news...that is why he visited the king...he became angered and wanted to know why he had not received any word."

"Did you know of a Comte de Rochefort? asked d'Artagnan casting a slight glance at Tréville.

Tréville pursed his lips together in anticipation as he waited for the man to answer,

Fabére sat down at the table making the ornate chair creek with his sheer size, he poured out more brandy into his goblet and nodded slowly.

"I knew him...only met him twice...obnoxious individual...thought he knew everything...always had to have the last word."

Tréville and d'Artagnan shot a glance at one another.

"So we agree on something then." murmered the musketeer captain.

Fabére looked up from his sitting position. He changed the subject rapidly.

"How did you know all this about a disguise Tréville.?

He gestured to the two men to sit.

Tréville sat opposite the burly man.

"Rochefort was disguised as The Count of Toulouse...that is how gained access to the kings palace...he acquired the kings confidence and councel. Then suddenly he became the First Minister of France."

Fabére lifted his head slowly as he took in the news his brows had furrowed. He looked dumbfounded and strained as he heeded Trévilles words.

"WHAT! The Count of Toulouse died ten years ago...so I was told...he left his entire estate to his son...so how can that be?

"We are as in the dark as you Monsieur Fabére." answered d'Artagnan sitting back in his seat and glancing towards his captain.

"Do you know where his son is now? asked a perplexed Tréville.

Fabére shook his head. "I do not know...I just presumed he resided within his own Chateau."

Suddenly the musketeer captain leaned forward and rested on his elbows. d'Artagnan averted his eyes towards the older man, he knew what was coming next.

"Monsieur Fabére...I have heard there are workers within the chateau...in the lower chambers...may I ask what it is they do.?

Fabére stared across the table, he picked up his goblet and finished off his brandy with one gulp.

Both Tréville and d'Artagnan waited in anticipation as they observed the burly giant carefully.

"Would you believe me gentlemen if I said I know nothing of that...the Marquis told me my business was to keep the men in order and that was all. None of my men were permitted down there."

"Didn't you find that rather suspicious...having someone tell you, you were not allowed entry down there? asked Tréville.

d'Artagnan shook his head and sighed. "That would make me want to investigate even more." he smirked.

Fabére grinned nervously. "The sentance for going down there was hanging...I for one want to stay living a little while longer."

"HANGING! gasped Tréville. "Dear God...that is somewhat extreme, do you not think?

Fabére eyed the two musketeers, his featured etched in curiosity and confusion.

"He is not a man to be trifled with captain Tréville. He pays me for doing my task and that be it."

xxxxx

The dark figure stood in the shadows and heeded the conversastion that was taking place within the chamber between the kings musketeers and Fabére of the Marquis' figure suddenly turned and scurried down the passageway and out of sight, the black cloak fanning out behind.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

 **Chateau Dungeons:**

Porthos led the way as the men meandered past the cells. Each man checking each chamber for potential prisoners as they held up a torch each.. The smell was putrid as they went.

Jeeeezzzuss...it bloody stinks." growled the big musketeer. "I think something has died down 'ere."

Suddenly Ned paused in his tracks holding up his torch, his hand trembling and covering his mouth as he retched and heaved.

"Lieu...ten..ant...Ath..os" he gasped before throwing up the contents of his stomach.

The others glanced towards him. Athos shot a glance at Porthos before joining his comrade at the cell door, he nudged the young cadet out of the way and grabbed the young mans torch.

There on the filthy ground lay a body surrounded by his own congealed blood. Athos covered his mouth and nose with his scarf as he approached the corpse. A sword still protuding from the dead mans chest.

Porthos had followed behind him and held his hand over his face. The stench was so foul he felt like he wanted to vomit.

Both musketeers stared down at the dead man. Athos turned to Jacob who slowly crept into the cell to view the finding.

"Do you know him? he asked.

Jacob grimmaced as he looked down at the horrid sight. He nodded his head.

"Yes he was one of the marquis personal servants Sevy, he went missing a week ago...the Marquis told us all he had gone to visit his mother in Aubagne."

Porthos grunted as he glanced at Athos. "Well..looks like he never made it."

Jacob knelt down to the body, his eyes glazed over. "He has been murdered in cold blood...who would do such a barbaric deed?

Athos walked from the cell and wiped over his face with his scarf. "Right now I can think of a few people."

Porthos squeezed Jacob on the shoulder as he stood to his feet. "Come...we will find out who did this my friend I promise."

xx

"There are more steps leading upward lieutenant Athos." commented Emille as he turned towards the others.

The swordsman peered up in the darkness. "Come lets see what is on the upper level.

xx

The men followed the stone steps as they ascended upwards, Porthos had taken up the lead as he held a torch up in front of himself. He paused as he came to a doorway and glanced around at the others. Athos joined him as they pushed the door open and entered a passageway. The two musketeers peered ahead, a couple of torches burned in their sconces making it easier for the men to see more clearly. Porthos glanced at Athos as he looked from left to right down the passage having noticed doorways to chambers every eight or so feet apart.

"I take it you know not what is behind these doors Jacob? asked Porthos in a loud whisper.

Athos glanced at the thin man, he was a nervous wreck, he could sense it in his voice. Dear God what makes someone this scared.

"I never came up thus far monsieur...we are not permitted." he mumered. " The workers never seen light of day."

Porthos and Athos swapped perplexed glances.

The swordsman turned to Emille and Ned. "Remain here with Jacob, if anything should happen, you get out of here in haste and find the others."

The two cadets nodded the order as they tarried at the top of the steps. Jacob swallowed hard as he watched the two musketeers walk down the passage towards one of the doors. He was almost wishing he had stayed behind when Athos had given him the choice.

"Shhhhuuuushh I can hear something." whispered Porthos putting a hand on Athos' shoulder.

Both men stopped in their creeping tracks and listened. The sound of a rasping could be heard coming from one of the chambers.

Athos glanced at his friend as they both approached the chamber door. Very slowly the swordsman put his hand on the haft of the door and turned the knob. He pushed it open making it creek slightly. Both men entered into the well lit chamber.

 **To be continued...**

 **Hi Guys,**

 **I want to thank you for the lovely reviews, I appreciate the fact you took the time to write one and for that I am most grateful.**

 **I hope you are all still enjoying all the mystery and intrigue.**

 **Well what is behind those doors?**

 **Will update ASAP**

 **Thanks again**

 **Pippa xxxxx**

.

.


	51. Chapter 51

WARNING: Gory details please do not read if you are

squeamish. Not all paragraphes are gruesome!

 **No Mercy Chapter Fifty One.**

Torches burned in rows along the walls of the chamber as Porthos and Athos slowly crept into the large room. Both men scannned around noticing the slabs that had been purposely erected standing side by side, each with what looked like a covered up body. The two musketeers swapped perplexed glances.

Athos approached and uncovered one of the faces. He suddenly reeled back holding his gloved hand to his dry heaving mouth. His mind wandered as he stood gazing at the body. Had this person been tortured, it certainly looked like it, the leather hide straps that held down the body impeding any free movment was all the proof needed.

Porthos joined his friends side having noticed the swordsmans features become distort with shock. The big musketeers jaw dropped as he stared down into the look of horror. Whoever this person was, had had his face removed revealing that of a congealed bloody mass of muscle and veins, the eyeballs remained intact, bulging and staring with sheer terror. Porthos uncovered another, finding the same ferocious deed.

"Jeeezzuz 'thos...this is bloody barbaric...whoever did this has to be a lunatic." growled the streetfighter.

Athos jumped from his shocked muse and was checking each body finding the same. He paused suddenly noticing a drape that hung from the ceiling. The swordsman pulled it back and stared open mouthed up at the wall. He inhaled loudly and let out a sigh, staring back at him was the faces of the bodies, each had been neatly cut into mask shapes with eye holes. The blood still ran down the wall as they dried as though waiting for use.

"Porthos! gasped the swordsman.

The big man turned and stopped in his tracks as he followed his friends gaze.

"Recall what we found out about him...he is a master of disguise." murmered Athos. "It appears they have been creating masked faces from dead bodies."

"Rather extreme...do you not think? murmered Porthos not taking his eyes off the horrific sight before him.

Athos clenched his teeth in angered frustration and glanced at the big man.

"Jacob said he had murdered some of his servants and other people that came too close to his chateau. It seems he has been killing innocent people just to satisfy his own avocation."

Porthos was slowly shaking his head with inconceivable curiosity.

Both musketeers turned their heads as the rasping sound began once more. Athos walked towards the wall and put his ear to the stone.

"It's coming from the next chamber, sounds like some sort of torturing implement." he murmered.

"Athos! called Porthos in a loud whisper. "Look at this...looks like some sort of doorway."

The swordsman turned to his friend as the big man moved his hand along a ridge in the wall, he felt the ridges in the panels revealing a concealed locking chamber.

Both men exchanged glances as Porthos turned the knob. The door was locked from the other side.

xxxxxx

"Whats keeping them so...they have been in there for ages." whispered Ned to Emille.

The two cadets and Jacob were sitting on the stone steps as they awaited Athos and Porthos to emerge from the chamber.

"Maybe we should go and see if they are alright? the cadet added.

Emille glanced at his comrade. "You heard what lieutenant Athos said...he ordered us to stay here. Nothing untowards has happened."

"Anything could be happening in that chamber and we are just sitting out here." murmered Ned with an angry slur.

Jacob had stood and peered down the passageway. "It be quiet...they must be still searching the chamber."

Emille sighed. "We will give them another fifteen minutes...then we will find Captain Tréville and d'Artagnan.

"Prey tell me how we can know when fifteen minutes have lapsed mon ami?" asked Ned. "Do you have a pocket clock upon your person?

Emille rolled his eyes. "We will guess."

Jacob sat back on the steps and leaned back against the stone wall. "Dear God...what have I got these men into...let them stay safe.

xxxxxx

"Its stopped." murmered Porthos. "Maybe we should take a look in the next chamber Athos."

The swordsman stared back at the hanging faces of the innocent men. Just when he thought they couldn't come across a more evil act as what had happened in the previous days and weeks that had gone before, they had to encounter more heinous and brutal atrocities.

The two musketeers turned to leave, they suddenly paused in their tracks as the locked door began to open with a grating sound against the stone ground. Both men reached for their pistols and waited with anticipation for whoever was about to emerge.

Two men adorned in long black gowns entered the chamber. Their faces were hidden behind a beaked mask. They looked from one to the other as they noticed the two perplexed musketeers.

"Hold it right there." growled Porthos. His face full of rage as he glared at the two strange figures.

Athos eyed each man. "Remove your masks now...or I will remove them for you."

"You are making a big mistake musketeers." murmered one of the men. His voice sounding muffled behind his concealment. "As you will observe we are not carrying any weapons."

Porthos clenched his teeth and side glanced his friend, they both still had pistols aimed and primed.

"Armed or unarmed you are both under arrest." growled the swordsman.

"My friend here asked you to remove your bloody masks." growled the big musketeer. "DO AS HE SAYS NOW!

Both musketeers watched as the men began to unclip their masked faces. They were unaware of the two figures who had crept slowly into the chamber behind them. Until eveything turned black.

The two masked men glanced down at the two unconscious men then back to their fellow workers.

"Bring them into the chamber...they will aid with our work."

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

 **Marquis Chambers:**

"We have to know what is happening down there Fabére, according to our sources the marquis has been killing innocent people." growled Tréville.

Fabére ran his fingers through his hair and siged. "I do not like any of this Tréville...you know not what he is capable of."

"Oh believe me Fabére...I know exactly what he is capable of." added Tréville.

"You are in our protection now captain Fabére...he cannot do a thing...he is in the Bastille." murmered d'Artagnan.

The uncertain man glanced up at the two musketeers and sighed with unease.

"I have heard he has very dangerous individuals down there...I do not know how many...we never see them."

"Then permit me to allow my men into the chateau...we will search the place." uttered Tréville. "Come man...you know it makes sense...we have to rid France of this evil."

Both Tréville and d'Artagnan shot glances at each other as the dubious man mused.

He suddenly looked up at both men sitting opposite him. These musketeers were known all over France for their bravery and honour. They were an elite force of men who did not seem to fear anyone or anything. If this devious brute of a man and his cronies could be brought down these were the men to do it.

"Very well...I will permit it."

Tréville nodded with a slight smile.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

 **Upper Level of passageways:**

"Shhhussh...did you hear that...I heard voices...raised voices." gasped Ned. "Something is wrong."

Emille had shot to his feet and was peering down the passageway. His eyes widened as he stared open mouthed at the two figures all in black as they both carried what looked like an unconscious Porthos into the next chamber. He turned hastily to the others.

"We need to find Captain Tréville and the others...it looks like Athos and Porthos are in trouble."

Ned followed his gaze as another two robed men followed their comrades carrying Athos. The young cadet felt bile in his mouth as his stomach churned, dear God.

They both turned to Jacob. "Come we must go NOW!

The three men scurried down the stone steps, each man lost in his own thoughts and concerns for their comrades.

xxxxx

 **Chateau Courtyard.**

The rest of the musketeers and red guard had entered the courtyard, the horses had been taken to the stables for food and water, the men were now stood waiting for their orders.

Fabére had informed his men of the information he had been given by Tréville. Their faces showed that as they exchanged glances with one another, each swapping their own opinions to the news that the Marquis was not actually who they thought he was.

Captain Venell approached Tréville having noticed the man emerge from the chateau with d'Artagnan.

"So who are we actually searching for Tréville." asked the red guard captain.

Tréville glanced at the man. "I am about to brief the men Venell...you might aswell heed this.

Venell glared. "I am quite capable of briefing my own men Tréville...I do not need musketeer help."

Tréville paused in his tracks. "This is not a case of who briefs who...there may be murdering scum within these walls...I am not about to get into a conflict over who informs who."

Tréville carried on walking towards the waiting group followed by d'Artagnan who raised his brows at the seething man.

Captain Tréville jumped up onto a couple of wooden steps near to the gates to make himself seen by all the men. He scanned the group, the slight buzz of conversation began to wane.

The chateau guard, red guard and his own musketeers stood waiting for instructions. The musketeer captain looked at the waiting faces, each man full of curiosity as they looked from one to the other in anticipation. He bagan his oration...

..."You are all now aware of the goings on within this chateau men. I have had word that there are certain individuals working down in the dungeons and other levels of the chateau. Whatever is occuring down there is something barbaric and we need to arrest these so called reprobates and bring them to justice."

One man stepped forward, Treville noticed he was one of the chateau guards.

"May I ask you captain Tréville...what has happened to the real Marquis?

A slight buzz erupted once again as the men all began to talk among themselves, it died down as Tréville answered.

"At this moment, we are unsure whether he is dead or alive...but something has happened to him that is certainly evident."

"He has to be dead Tréville...he must be about seventy or more." smirked Venell. "I reckon the bastard has killed him."

Tréville ignored the comment and carried on. "We will split up into groups men.

"He turned to Fabére. "If your men search the dungeons captain."

Venell if you and your men search the higher level of living chambers, my men and I will search the worker chambers."

"These workers you speak of captain Tréville." began one of the chateau guards. "I be one of them that have taken down food to them."

Tréville and d'Artagnan shot hasty glances at one another as the man spoke.

"So you have met one of these so called workers then? enquired the Gascon.

The guard shook his head. "No monsieur we are told to leave the salver outside the doors...we are not allowed within the chamber. None of us have seen them."

d'Artagnan rolled his eyes slightly with disappointment, the young man had been waiting for some sort of description."

That moment everyone in the courtyard averted their eyes as Ned, Emille and Jacob came dashing around the corner of the chateau.

"CAPTAIN...CAPTAIN." panted out Emille. "Its ath...os...and Porth...os...some...thing...has 'appe ned...to them."

Voices buzzed with intrigue as the cadets panted out what they had witnessed.

Tréville approached his two cadets holding up his hands to halt the rapid garble coming from the terrified cadets mouth.

d'Artagnan followed the older man and grabbed Ned by the arm. "WOAH!...shusshhh...calm yourselves lads. Now tell us again...what happened?

Jacob was bent over his knees as he panted for breath. He glanced up at Tréville with frightened eyes. What the hell had occured down there to make even his own cadets react so petrified.

Emille caught his breath and repeated his statement. "Captain...Athos and Porthos...something...has happened...we seen them being carried out of one of the chamb...ers...

...the young mans voice trailed off with emotion.

Ned sensed his friends despair. "Looked like they were inconscious captain." added the cadet.

"They wore plague masks...all of them...like that of a birds beak. " said Jacob finding his voice.

Tréville and d'Artagnan exchanged glances of concern for their two comrades.

"Why would they be adorning plague masks I wonder." asked Vanell moving towards the musketeer captain. "Maybe that is why noone is permitted down there Tréville...maybe their is sickness within the chateau walls."

"There is NO! sickness monsieur...that I promise you." added Fabére emerging from the group of men. "I have seen these men...it is something to do with their work. Besides we would know about it by now."

Venell smirked and scoffed as he shot a glance at Tréville. "Prey tell me man...how would we know?

Jacob glared at the red guard captain. "I have been down to the dungeons many a time monsieur...I would have surly succumbed by now if there was any such scourge."

Tréville scanned around the men suddenly, he could see the curious intrigue in their eyes. He had heeded quite enough. He wanted his two men found.

"Heed this men! you all know what you are searching for...now go...and remember no heroics."

All heads nodded as the group dispersed around the couryard, each with their own thoughts of what was about to be revealed.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Voices...footsteps...foggy features...strange faces...floating...can't move...

Porthos' eyes flickered before opening. Why can't I move? He sensed someone in the room he could hear their footsteps and muffled low voices...Athos!...were is Athos. The big musketeer slowly turned his head to the right, he could see two masked men working on something on a table, both talking in low murmers. He turned to his left, there was his brother laying on the next slab. Dear God...he is strapped down. Porthos suddenly realised he was also impeded of movement as he tried to sit up.

"Ah you are awake musketeer. But alas your friend appears to be sleeping longer."

Porthos clenched his teeth with rage as he stared up at the masked face.

"Who are you...what is it you are doing down here you bastards.?

A slight cackling chuckle erupted from the beaked mask as it stared into his face.

"All will be explained to you both in due course...just a pity you will not be around to witness such magnificence."

Porthos growled with frustration as he tried to move. "You are wasting your time musketeer...you will never become free of these tethers."

The beaked face turned towards Athos as the man let out a groan. His eyes flickered and opened.

"Oh good you are also awake."

"Athos! gasped Porthos turning towards his brother.

The swordsman slowly glanced towards the voice.

"I cannot move." he gasped with a wince.

"It would appear we are tethered down my frind." answered Porthos.

Athos closed his eyes for a second and re-opened them again. His ribs were painful, the slab was as hards as rocks, laying flat was by no means comfortable.

"What is it you want from us." asked the swordsman as he looked up into the beaked face. "And prey tell me! why are we strapped down? A sudden dreadful and horrific throught shot through the swordsmans mind as he recalled himself and Porthos finding the bodies, they too had been strapped to a slab.

"Like I informed your friend here...all will become clear very soon."

Athos tried his upmost best to even move his arms but to no avail. He was now seething with rage as he glared at the beaked faces that roamed around the chamber.

"You will not get away with this...the king will hear of it and you will all hang." growled the swordsman.

Athos' words had fallen on deaf ears.

That moment the masked men disappeared into another chamber leaving the two musketeers alone and vulnerable.

Porthos turned his head towards his friend. "Are you thinkin' what I am thinkin?

Athos was staring up at the stone ceiling as the big man spoke, he knew exactly what he was thinking.

"You mean, are our rugged faces about to become theatrical vizards for some insane and deluded scoundrel." replied the swordsman.

"Somethin' like that." growled Porthos as he attempted to fathom a way of escape.

"Let us just hope Ned and the others are alright and have found Tréville."

Athos struggled one more time. The leather tethers were held fast. "Indeed." gasped the swordsman as he tried to free his ankles.

"These tethers are bloody tight as 'ell 'thos...besides I wanna keep my rugged face."

Athos turned his head and glanced at his friend. "Why would anyone want to slice the faces off the dead." he murmered.

Porthos looked up at the ceiling, before glancing at the swordsman. "I 'ave met some lunatics in my life 'thos...but this...this is barbaric."

That moment both musketeers turned towards the wall as they heard the rasping sound once again.

'ere we go again...what the 'ell is that." growled the big man.

xxxxxxx

 **Chateau Dungeons.**

Captain Fabére and his group of men meandered down towards the dungeons. Every man well armed and prepared for whatever came their way. Some of the men held lit torches as they peered down the passageways that led down to the reeking cells. Squeaking and chomping sounds could be heard as the tunnel rats foraged for scraps.

Captain Fabére paused in his tracks and signalled to his men. "Search each cell througherly men."

He watched as the men followed his orders and dispersed into different cells.

He scanned around and peered down the tunnels with the torch he held above his head. He himself and his men had never been permitted down this way before, and now after Trévilles findings and working almost nine years in the Marquis emloyment. His thoughts wandered, how he had felt like a fool in the presence of Tréville and his elite guard, not knowing anything of what was actually within these walls of the chateau. This so called Marquis had made a mockery of him, and whoever worked within these walls was by no means going to escape what was coming their way.

Fabére was suddenly roused from his thoughts as one of his men came rushing up to him.

"Captain...its Sevy...the servant. We have just found his body in one of the cells."

Fabére followed the guard into the cell. Two others were crouching down to his body, both holding their cloaks over their faces to mask the stence of the rotting corpse.

Fabére stared down at the body as he held his own cloak over his nose. "Dear God!

The chateau captain turned to two of his men. "Lavin! Melér!...wrap the body and get it out of here."

The two men nodded the order.

xxxxxxxxx

 **Workers Chambers:**

Tréville turned to Ned and Emille as they reached the upper level. "Is this the place?

Emille nodded as he stared ahead at the chamber doors.

"Yes captain...that be the place they took Lieutenant Athos and Porthos."

The men suddenly looked up in unison as they heeded a rasping sound.

Tréville and d'Artagnan swapped glances. "Sounds like some sort of torturing implement." murmered the Gascon.

"We heard that sound when we first came up hear monsieur d'Atagnan." added Ned. "Thats what Athos and Porthos thought."

Tréville nodded as he peered down the passageway. "Which one of those doors was it they took Athos and Porthos?

"The second one along captain." answered Emille.

The rasping suddenly paused.

That moment one of the chamber doors opened making the men reel back into the dark alcoves. Emille rapidly smothering the torch flame. They stood rigid against the walls in silence observing what appeared from one of the doorways

The men watched as the masked figure in dark robes went from one chamber to the next and closed the door behind him.

"I see now what you mean by plague masks." whispered d'Artagnan.

"We have to get in there somehow." murmered Tréville.

"Jacob is there another way into those chambers." asked d'Artagnan glancing at the man.

Jacob shook his head looking somewhat rueful. "I wish I knew monsieur...but alas I was never permitted on this level...I really want to help."

d'Artagnan patted the downcast mans shoulder. "Hey! its fine...this is no fault of yours."

Once again the men watched from the darkness as the masked figure emerged again from the chamber and returned to the chamber from whence he came.

"Now is our chance captain." murnered d'Artagnan

Tréville nodded slightly. He knew the young Gascon was eager to find his two brothers and woe betide anyone who got in his way. He himself couldn't rid his mind of the bad feeling he had about the whole place, something very sinister was going on with these chambers and they had to find out what it was, he suddenly felt worried for his two missing men.

The musketeer captain turned to Jacob. "You stay here with Ned. " The older man then glanced at his cadet. "You know what to do if anything should happen."

Ned glanced from Jacob to his superior officer. "Yes captain."

d'Artagnan had already reached the doors pistol primed and ready. He turned the haft, the doors opened into a dimly lit chamber. Tréville, d'Artagnan and Emille crept slowly into the room. They scanned the entire chamber as rapid as possible until noticing the slabs that held a body on each.

Treville and d'Artagnan exchanged glances of sheer dread before the older man pulled back the sacking cloth to reveal the faceless body. The three men glared at the horror before them.

"Dear God!" gasped Tréville...what the hell is going on here."

Emille suddenly faltered and reeled back. The young cadet had found the faces hanging from the wall.

Tréville and d'Artagnan followed his gaze. The three men stood staring up at the human faces that had been sliced from the corpes.

d'Artagnan wiped his gloved hand over his brow and then through his hair. He was lost for words.

Suddenly...

"DROP YOUR WEAPONS MUSKETEERS...OR YOU WILL DIE THERE WHERE YOU ALL STAND!

The three men stood rigid to the spot shooting each other quick side glances. Each man letting his weapons belt fall to the floor with a clatter.

 **To be continued...Please review, means alot. x**

 **Hi Guys,**

 **I hope I have not put you off reading with all the gore?**

 **Great reviews thank you so much. They mean so much to me and inspire me to right more.**

 **Hope you are enjoying the ride, apologies for the lack of Aramis, but we know he is recovering from the gunshot.**

 **I promise he will be in the coming chapters.**

 **Well what is going on in the Chateau?**

 **Will update ASAP!**

 **Pippa xxxx**

.

.

.


	52. Chapter 52

**No Mercy Chapter Fifty Two.**

Tréville, d'Artagnan and Emille slowly turned to face the voice. The man standing before them was adorned in a black robe. His face hidden behind a veiled hood. He wielded a pistol in each hand, both aimed towards the three men.

"So we have another three musketeers, it would seem my day just gotten better gentlemen." said the man. "Let me introduce myself gentlemen...my name is Sir Mason Welland."

Tréville stirred slightly. "Where are my two men? I do hope you know the penalty for harming or murdering any of the kings elite guard."

Welland began to cackle aloud. "Do you really think I care? we in the chateau live by our own rules, not the idiot king." "Besides I was born in England I am not French."

"You utter words that merit treason monsieur." added Tréville raising his brows. "How dare you speak of our king in that manner. English or not...if you dare commit a criminal deed you will abide by our rules."

Welland ignored the comment as d'Artagnan stirred slightly and spoke.

"I take it you know of the masquerading marguis' arrest." asked the young man.

The man turned to the Gascon, pistols still aimed. "Indeed...but he is just one of many...there are always others we can use."

Tréville and d'Artagnan side glanced each other.

"You did not answer my question." seethed Tréville. "What have you done to my two musketeers?

Even though his face was covered both men knew he was grinning by the sound of his voice.

"Let me just say they are awaiting preparation...they will indeed suffice."

"Preparation for what you deluded bastard? roared Tréville.

That moment the doors opend, two men in beaked masks entered the chamber.

Welland turned to his comrades. "Let us show our guests just what we are working on."

The three musketeers were suddenly seized, their hands pulled roughly behind their backs and tethered with leather hide binds. The beaked faced men led them into another chamber.

Tréville scanned the room. His eyes fell on what had been making the rasping sound. A long wooden rack with spiked rollers on either end, the body of some poor sole lay dead upon it, blood had congealed around the ground. More peeled off faces hung on the walls. The smell of rotting flesh filled the putrid air.

d'Artagnan winced as Emille vomited up the entire contents of his last feed.

The lad looked petrified as he was led past the rack.

The hooded man meandered to the far side of the chamber and pulled back the draped partition. He turned to the musketeers.

"May I introduce you to our new endeavour...musketeers...this is what we have been developing down here...and you men will be part of it. I am a trained physician and have been working on this in England for several years...but as you can see it is becoming a reality."

The three men watched as two men stood from a chair, they lifted up their heads slowly and glared at the musketeer captain and his two men.

Tréville and d'Artagnan stared open mouthed before swapping perplexed glances.

There stood in front of the three men was King Louis and Hubert Lavell, one of the kings advisers.

d'Artagnan uttered an uncertain gasp. "Your majesty!

Tréville stood rigid, the man unsure at the spetical before him.

Welland chuckled aloud. "This is not your king...watch closly gentlemen...like I have said...my creations are superb...I am pleased with them."

Tréville felt his stomach churn over, he had never in all his years in the musketeer regiment seen anything so despicable and heinous, dear God this had to be some bad jest.

d'Artagnan stood rigid to the spot, he swallowed hard taking in the display before him, was he about to rouse from sleep or had this all just befallen in his presence.

The young cadet Emille glanced from Tréville to d'Artagnan not knowing where to look next, the whole scenario was too much to absorb.

Welland nodded towards his comrades prompting them to reveal their true identiities.

The musketeers watched in horror as the faces of King Louis and Hubert Lavell were peeled away revealing two strange men.

d'Artagnan watched as the men placed the masks onto muslin cloths and carefully folded them over.

Tréville suddenly found his voice. "What is the meaning of this charade...it is despicable...you will hang for this...it is barbaric." he growled.

Welland chuckled. "I do not think so...this is all well planned out...we will continue to thrive."

"What do you hope to achieve by all this? asked a disgruntled d'Artagnan.

"Oh we will achieve much gentlemen...we will take over France. You yourselves were fooled by the disguises were you not.? I have even chosen men that fit the size of the two gentlemen."

"Are you telling me that these faces have been removed from people you have had murdered asked Tréville. The look of horror was etched on the musketeer captains features as he glared in disbelief at the black robed englishman.

Welland suddenly removed his hood revealing that of a man of about forty five years of age. He had shoulder length brown hair and a beard. His skin was pale. He glanced at Treville.

"I resent the word murder Tréville, these men would be glad to aid my endeavour. "It was I who created Comte de Rochefort's masquerade. The men are astrounded by my work.

Tréville tried with all his might to losen the tethers around his wrists. It was no use they were tied fast.

"You are a mad man...you need locking away in a commune...like the lunatic you are. You will not get away with such merciless atrocities." he almost spat the words into the mans face with rage.

"No Tréville I am not a lunatic as you put it. I am a physician of the future, I have been working in England for many years before coming to France, I was educated at Oxford and have read medicine for many years."

"How are you able to create the kings features without even seeing him." asked a perplexed d'Artagnan frowning.

That momnet Welland opened up a table drawer and took out a small painting of the king, he flung it down onto the table.

"That is how...I carefully create each line and wrinkle upon his face...you would never ever know one from the other. If I am lucky I manage to come by the real person I want to create."

"The real person.? muttered Tréville.

Welland nodded. "Oh yes indeed...the real face...just like this gentleman here."

He pointed to the mask of Hubert Lavell. "This is his real face Tréville...my men took him from the kings palace a week ago...when all the executions were taking place."

Tréville and d'Artagnan glanced at one another in sheer dread. Tréville stared at the man, he felt physically sick as through ready to vomit. How could that be, the palace was secured at all times.

"WHAT!...are you telling me you have killed a man just so you can experiment with your deluded masquerades? growled Tréville. You really are a mad man Welland...what would your own king Charles make of all this carnage and vicious deeds?

Welland grinned at Tréville. "They are merely aiding with future medicine man... how you fret so. Besides king Charles is a man who will understand my endeavours."

d'Artagnan and Emille swapped glances of sheer terror as they heeded Wellands words.

"Endeavour is not the word I would use Welland! muttered Tréville.

"There is one thing you cannot change and that is their voice." gasped d'Artagnan suddenly.

Welland smiled at the Gascon. "Oh that part was easy...I have men working within these walls that have a gift...a gift to have the ability to change their voices to that of any choice...even yours."

Welland turned and looked at each man in turn. "So you see gentlemen..I really have thought of everything."

d'Artagnan suddenly felt nauseous as his thoughts went to Athos and Porthos. Dear God...please say they are still alive. Inner rage took hold of the young mans emotions as his mind flooded with barbaric and ferocious images and notions.

"WHAT! have you done to Athos and Porthos...you lunatic." he roared.

Welland smirked. "I have said...they are awaiting preperation...all will be revealed anon...you patient."

d'Artagnan kicked out at the table in frustration. "If anything happens to them...I will hunt you down like a wild bore." he roared with clenched teeth.

Welland laughed aloud. "You will not be around to do anything musketeer, by the time I have finished the king will have my own men masquerading as yourselves."

Emille began to stumble slightly as the young cadet took in the gruesome words spoken by Welland.

d'Artagnan suddenly moved closer to the young man allowing him to lean against his own body.

"What ails the young man." asked Welland with a hint of mockery in his voice.

"Maybe he has heeded enough of your blood curdling ventures." replied d'Artagnan in sardonic tones.

Tréville scanned the chamber discreetly, the beaked men still stood with pistols primed. They had to get out of this some way, surly the others knew by now that they had been gone a while. He prayed inwards that Athos and Porthos were unharmed. That instant he met d'Artagnans eyeline, both men having the silent conversation in their own emotionally exhausted minds. Yes they needed to come up with a plan at haste.

The musketeers watched as one of Wellands men unwrapped the face of Hubert Lavell. Another beaked man had appeared from the next chamber and helped the man to dress. He placed the mask over the mans face and fixed it into place.

Tréville inhaled hard with the sheer disbelief of what he was seeing. The man was the exact image of the adviser himself.

Welland smiled. "You will go to the palace...and do your task as we said...remember bring me another tonight."

The man bowed his head slightly at the order and walked away.

Tréville and d'Artagnan exchanged perturbed glances, each man heeding the order given by Welland.

The musketeer captain felt helpless, almost feeble, the king could be in mortal danger and here he was with two missing men and himself and two others feeling powerless. Where was Fabére and his men in all this charade and what about Venell and his lot. He caught d'Artagnans eyeline, he knew the Gascon was thinking along the same lines as himself. The young mans eyes said it all, they had to find a way of escape.

d'Artagnan glanced towards the beaked and armed men. They had not moved from the same position. The pistols still aimed and primed at each man.

Welland caught his glance. "I see you are plotting together gentlemen...but let me inform you...you will not escape from my clutches. You may be the kings elite guard...but I also have trained markmen."

"CHAIN THEM TO THE WALL! he suddenly yelled out to his beaked men.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

 **Chateau Courtyard.**

Fabére and his men had searched the dungeons and found three dead bodies. The men who were wearing rags tied around their noses to mask the stench of rotting flesh, were now carrying the corpses towards a cart, each body was placed side by side and covered with calico sheets.

"Who was down their captain? asked Fabére's lieutenant as he approached his superior.

Fabére glanced up. "We found Sevy the servant, and his wife was in another cell, both slaughterd in cold blood. We also found one of the cooks Maliér...he was found hanged."

The lieutenant shook his head in disbelief. "It would seem our musketeer friends were right all along captain...we have been hoodwinked."

Fabére scanned the courtyard. "Talking of the musketeers...have any of them returned from the workers quarters?

The lieutenant shook his head. "I have not seen them since they went searching."

That moment Captian Venell emerged with a group of his men. Fabére turned towards them.

"Tréville and his men have not returned Venell...we should go after them, they could be in danger."

Venell smirked. "Come now man... am certain the musketeers can take care of themselves...besides after what I have heard about that workers quarters...it is not safe for anyone. I am not going to risk my men becoming embroiled in such an unknown demain. I have already lost enough men in all this fucking fiasco.

Fabére stared at the red guard captains mocking features in disbelief. "They could be in mortal danger you fool."

Venell came face to face with Fabére as he spoke he was unaware of Marcel and Derville as they wandered through the gates. The two musketeers stood heeding his words.

"I couldn't care a rats droppings for them lot...they deserve everything coming to them...the king would be better off without their regiment...they are just a hinderence to him, we are much better equipped when it comes to his safety."

"Really captain Venell...that is the best excuse I have heard from such a coward in a long time." said Marcel walking up behind him.

Venell turned sharply and eyed the musketeer. "How dare you speak in that tone to me...you mere nothing. Show respect to your superiors lad."

Marcel glared into Venells face then turned to Fabére. "We will come with you captain...your right they could be in danger."

"Treville told you to go back for more men if they did not return in a certain time did he not? muttered Fabére.

Marcel shot a glance at Derville who raised his brows and shrugged his shoulders. Marcel knew the man was right, but at this moment his Captain and his comrades had not been seen since they went into the chateau workers quarters.

"He did monsieur...you are quite correct...but I feel my captain and comrades needs are more...something is wrong. And by the time we return from the palace it could be too late."

Fabére nodded. "Very well...we will go after them...you speak wise words Marcel."

Marcel bowed his head slightly. "I just hope they are alright captain."

Venell started to chuckle aloud, his men joining in the mirth. "How my heart bleeds for your dear comrades...they are probably dead by now anyway...your wasting your time musketeers. I for one will not miss them."

Fabére suddenly turned on the red gaurd captain. "GO TO HELL! you cowardice bastard."

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

 **Workers Chambers:**

Porthos looked up into the beaked face. "Wha' yer looking at crow features." he growled.

The man ignored the comment as he began to place a strapping around the big mans forehead, he wound it taut impeding any movement of Porthos' head. The big musketeer began to clench his teeth and breath heavily as the distress began to take hold. All the horror that himself and Athos had enjured in the last hour came flooding into his mind, dear God was he about to lose what features he had, surly they would put him out of his misery first. Of all the battles he and his brothers had fought in, this was something else, this was sinister, evil, barbaric. He could feel his own heart beating in his chest.

"Wha' do yer think yer doin' he growled as another man began sketch an outline around his face with a graphite stick.

"Leave him be you BASTARD! roared Athos as he lay flat and tethered down on the next slab. "You will not get away with this...you will all hang."

The swordsman did his upmost best to free himself to no avail. He could feel Porthos' distress as the beaked continued with his heinous deed.

 **lllllllllllllllllllll**

 **To be continued...**

 **Hiya Guys,**

 **Thanks again for the awesome reviews. Love them!**

 **Well are the boys going to be rescued or is this it for our brave musketeers.**

 **Next Chapter up ASAP!**

 **Thanks Again**

 **Pippa xxxx**

 **Once again I apologise for the lack of Aramis. I promise he will be in the next one. Besides I myself am missing his charm.**

 **XX**

 **History: Graphite sticks were used before actual pencils. Mostly used on Papyrus paper for scripts.**

 **Artists also used them to sketch their works before hand.**

.

.

.


	53. Chapter 53

**No Mercy Chapter Fifty Three.**

Captain Fabére and four of his men ascended the dark stone steps towards the forbidden domain. Marcel and a couple more musketeers followed closly behind. Jacob had wanted to aid in whatever it took to help his saviours. After a short plea and an exchange of words Fabére permitted him to go with them as long as he did as he was told. The thin man had agreed.

"This is it monsieur." whispered Jacob. The others turned as he spoke. "This is were we left Athos and Porthos before they entered those doors."

The men glanced towards the chamber doors. "Which one? asked Marcel eyeing three sets of doors.

Jacob shot a glance at the musketeer. "They appear to be using all of them...Athos and Porthos entered through the first one before being carried out by two masked men."

Fabére was scanning the passageway closely. "Right men...we need to split up...we do not want us all to be apprehended at once. If something should go wrong you go back to the forest and let the others know.

The men nodded.

xxxxxx

 **Forest Adjacent to Chateau:**

Musketeers and cadets sat around underneath the trees as they waited for Tréville and the others to make an appearance. Some playing cards, others eating or drinking and chatting among themselves. The horses were tethered to trees and were busy grazing.

A couple of red guard still loitered around chatting as they waited for their comrades to make an appearance.

Lucca paced back and forth, now and again he would pause and look up at the battlements of the chateau. The young man had started to become uneasy, he took his pocket clock from his doublet and checked the time.

"Something is wrong, I can feel it. They are taking too long." he muttered to no one in paticular.

The others glanced up. " Be patient mon ami, when have Captian Tréville and his elite men ever failed? commented Ezra from his sitting position.

Lucca glared at the young cadet. "Well I do not like it...Captain Tréville said if they were not back in two hours to go back to the palace for help. It is now ten minutes after that."

That moment one of the chateau guards appeared through the trees on foot prompting the men to reach for their pistols. They all jumped to their feet in haste.

The guard held up his hands in defence. "I have been sent by Marcel...he and the other musketeer have gone to search for your captain and his men with Captain Fabére. They fear something is amiss."

Lucca and Ezra swapped glances. "You were saying? muttered Lucca sounding concerned.

Ezra raised his brows, he knew it was futile to even argue the fact.

Lucca eyed the chateau guard. "Are you telling me that they are all missing?

The guard nodded. "It seems that way no one has seen sign nor light of any of them."

Lucca exhaled a loud breath of frustration. "God oh God...I do not like any of this."

He turned to his horse and began to saddle up.

"Where are you going? asked Ezra

"I am going back to the palace...the king needs to know...anything could be happening in there...I don't like the sound of it." replied Lucca as he fastened the saddle straps into place.

"Why don't we go and find them ourselves...is that not what we are supposed to do...use our heads.? suggested Amand joining the group.

"You heard Treville...I am merely following his orders. You all stay here and do not attempt to enter the chateau, it could be dangerous." ordered Lucca.

"Who put you in charge all of a sudden? asked another cadet glancing at the others.

Lucca climbed up onto his horse and pulled at the reins. "I am just doing what needs to be done."

He kicked his mount into a gallop. "Yaah!

The others watching after him as he disappeared into the trees.

Ezra turned to the chateau guard who still stood lingering. "Where is Captain Venell did he not join the search?

The guard eyed the musketeers. " No monsieur...I heard he didn't want to risk losing any men."

Ezra shook his head and exchanged glances with his comrades. "It's his bloody job...typical red guard."

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

 **Workers Chambers:**

Captain Tréville, d'Artagnan and Emille sat shackled against the stone wall. They had been left alone in the chamber, their captors having left the room.

"They have to be in one of these chambers." muttered Tréville trying his best to wrench at the chains.

"I just hope and pray that they are still alive captain...this is not like Athos and Porthos." answered d'Artagnan. "

The Gascon scanned the room slowly looking for portential methods of escape. His eyes suddenly paused on the table top, d'Artagnan stretched his neck as he noticed a long thin needle. He glanced down at the chains around his wrists. Would they or would they not stretch that far, he thought, anything was worth a try.

d'Artagnan tugged suddenly making Treville and Emille wince with the sudden force.

Tréville glanced at the Gascon and followed his gaze as he looked at the table top, he realised the young man had seen the needle.

"Do you think you can reach it? asked the older man.

"Try and give me as much chain as you can through the manacles." said d'Artagnan giving another tug. I am the nearest to the table."

Both Tréville and Emille pulled as much chain as they could through the manacles that were fixed to the stone wall trying not to let them clink and cause attention.

d'Artagnan stood the best he could and tugged once more at the chain. Tréville and Emille watched as the Gascon positioned himself and stretched towards the table, with his hands tethered behind his back it made it difficult for the young misketeer to negotiate his movement. He stretched once more, it was no good he needed more slack.

Tréville and Emille had read his thoughts as they both moved as far as it was possible towards the table with the chain taut.

d'Artagnan winced and clenched his teeth together as he stretched as far as he could to reach the needle. He could see the pain on Tréville and Emille's features as he tugged. He gasped and grunted as he tried more stretch.

"Just do it d'Artagnan" whispered Tréville with a slight gasp as the chain pulled into his arms.

d'Artagnan paused for a moment to take his breath. "One more go...I may be able to reach it."

The Gascon positioned himself once again. Tréville and Emille gave as much slack as they could muster as d'Artagnan stretched with all his might, he had reached the table top, his back towards the tray top he felt around for the needle, he had it and dropped it, he felt for it once again he clenched it tightly in his fingers.

The three men glanced towards the doors as they heard footsteps. d'Artagnan rushed back to his sitting postition as quickly as he could.

The large doors opened with a slight creek. Welland slowly walked into the chamber. His eyes meeting that of the musketeers. He began to smirk.

"I keep pinching myself gentlemen...I am finding it somewhat hard to believe that the kings elite guard have walked into my life...this is going to be some acomplishment...it will certainly push my work forward."

d'Artagnan fiddled with the needle between his fingers as he sat heeding Wellands devious ramblings. He had managed to place it into the lock chamber.

That moment one of the masked men walked into the chamber and whispered into Wellands ear prompting a nod.

"Prey excuse me gentlemen...it seems your two friends have been prepared for the removal of their features." he grinned with his ruthlessness and unfeeling tone. "My dreams are about to come true."

Dear God! gasped d'Artagnan feeling suddnely nauseous.

"Your a demented mad man Welland...your mind is sick to the core...no human would perform such atrocities on another...you are evil." growled Tréville.

Welland smirked. "I am helping future medicine Tréville...nothing is mad about that."

"Future medicine? Is that what you call it? hissed d'Artagnan through clenched teeth. "I could think of other words...such as BARBARIC!

Welland ignored the Gascon and followed the beaked man into the next chamber.

Tréville scanned the chamber, he noticed their own weapons piled up on one of the trunks. He watched as Welland followed the beaked man into the next chamber.

Tréville put his head back against the wall and closed his eyes for seconds as he thought of Athos and Porthos. Was he about to lose two of his elite soldiers, no that cannot be.

The musketeer captain jerked from his thoughts as they all glanced towards a slight creek of the outer doors.

The look of relief filled their features as Fabére and Marcel crept in to the room followed by Jacob.

"Am I glad to see you lot." gasped d'Artagnan who nodded towards the chain keys on the trunk.

"They are in the next chamber. "Whispered Treville hastly as Marcel rushed to their side. "We have to be quick...Porthos and Athos are in mortal danger."

Fabére had picked up the keys from the top of one of the trunks and was freeing his new found friends.

d'Artagnan was on his feet in a second, he rushed to grab his own pistol, he handed Tréville and Emille their own weapons belts.

"How many are in there? asked Fabére

"About four of them including a mad Englishman who thinks he can create a new population in France." answered Tréville.

xxxxxxx

Athos felt his whole body beginning to tremble as the beaked men muttered between themselves about the musketeers being part of their attainment. He could feel the indentation on his face were the masked men had drew an outline around himself and Porthos' faces and were now preparing their implements ready to remove them. He couldn't move his head to even look at the big musketeer beside him, but he could hear him cursing under his breath. Was this it, was this the time they were going to lose their lives together, not on a battlefield or some sort of conflict with the red guard, or one of their many missions. But because some mad man wanted to rule France by using the faces of other people. It was certainly the stuff of horror stories. Who would ever have believed such lunacy.

"Athos! whispered Porthos.

Athos knew what was coming next, they all knew each other so well it was almost scary.

"Yes mon ami."

"If this is our last day on this earth...I want you to know...you 'ave been a fine friend...we 'ave had our fill of good and bad days. This is one of them bad days...that 'ave just gotten worse...

Athos suddenly interjected into Porthos' words as the two beaked men approached, one of them holding a small knife. He felt his stomach churn over and over.

..."you have been a good friend to me mon ami...I will never ever forget it...if their is a Heaven as Aramis says there is...you will enter as a fine musketeer. I will probably end up in hell."

..."No you will be in Heaven with me Athos...that I promise. Hell has no place for you...it is a place for the likes of this lot of vermin."

The beaked man looked into Athos face as he held the knife. Welland had joined him and smirked.

"Oh do spare me the pathetic sentiments gentlemen...I feel rather bilious. Put look on the good side...your God given features will live on. But attached to someone else."

Welland cackled aloud.

Athos felt his eyes stinging as he glared up at the mad Englishman. "Is that supposed to make me feel better? your insane, you bastard, you think you can carry on with this despicable notion that you can take over France...you will fail Welland...you will never thrive...you will hang.

Welland ignored the comments as he nodded towards his workers.

The beaked man positioned himself nearer to the slab as Athos lay there unable to move a muscle. The swordsman could see the knife glistening off the walls as the man held it in his hands. He closed his eyes tightly allowing the tears to run down the side of his face. He wanted to look at Porthos but he knew he couldn't, he wanted to see that giant musketeer for one last time, he wanted to hear his growl, and that laugh of his that reverberated around any building. The knife was now coming into his view as Welland stood smirking, he could hear Porthos struggling to no avail to help him. He could hear him cursing and growling.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARDS! WHY? TAKE MINE FIRST! he roared.

"NOOOOOOO! yelled Athos.

That moment shots rang out echoing around the chamber. The beaked man reeled back in agony with a screech before dropping to the floor, the knife still clenched in his hand.

Welland fled as fast as he could into one of his secret chambers. The door making a grating sound as it closed behind him.

Another shot rang out as another masked worker was flung against the wall with the sudden jolt from the pistol. His body slid down the wall leaving a streak of blood as he fell.

d'Artagnan looked from Porthos to Athos, he could see the instant relief on their faces.

"You took your time! growled Porthos as he struggled under the tethers.

The Gascon began to cut the leather tethers from each of his two friends.

"I apologise my friend I was somewhat preoccupied with freeing myself from chains."

Porthos grinned.

Athos patted the Gascon on the shoulder. "Welland got away...we need to find him."

Tréville and Emille entered the chamber. The musketeer captain let out a sigh of relief as he noticed his two missing men still in one piece.

That instant captain Fabére and Marcel entered the chamber with two more masked men, this time it was they that were tethered.

"Found these two in the next chamber." said Fabére pulling the mask off one of the faces to reveal a bald middle aged man.

"How many of you work down here? asked Tréville glaring at the man in the face.

The bald man glared back with a smirk.

"Answer the fucking question you piece of shite." growled Porthos grabbing him by the collar and pushing him against the wall. "Or I will rip your bloody face off with my own hands...see 'ow you like it."

The bald man winced as his head hit the wall. "There..be ten..of us...the rest are in the secret chambers."

"Where are these chambers? asked Tréville.

The man turned slightly and nodded towards the wall.

Athos averted his eyes to the wall. What did he mean there was nothing there. The swordsman moved towards the wall and brushed his hand over the stone slabs. d'Artagnan joined him.

Athos picked up a knife from the table and began to scrape at the slab, bits of soft sandstone fell away as he chipped away at the stone.

"Here! Its here." gasped the swordsman as he found the door beginning to take shape in the wall.

Porthos and d'Artagnan pushed at the slabs until they moved.

"Wait! interjected Tréville. "We don't know what is behind there. "They could be waiting for us!

Fabére stared in disbelief. "How in Gods name did they get in there in the first place? there has to be another door."

"Too many bloody doors in the place." growled Porthos. " Never seen the likes before."

Athos turned to the bald man. "How did they enter?

The man remained quiet before receiving a nudge from the swordsman.

"Answer me!

"They will kill me".

"Your going to hang anyway." commented d'Artagnan." So it doesn't make much difference does it?

The man began to lift the ornate rug that adroned the floor revealing a trapdoor.

The others watched in awe. As he pulled it back.

"Thats all we need another bloody trap door." growled Porthos. "These past couple of weeks 'ave been nothoing else."

"Are you telling me that this enters the workers into the secret chambers? asked Tréville sounding unconvinced as he glanced at the bald man.

The bald man nodded.

"Chain them up." ordered Tréville.

Porthos and d'Artagnan dragged the two men away.

Tréville turned to Fabére.

"I thank you my friend...you just saved our lives."

Fabére nodded. "I could not stand by and let such evil transpire."

"I feel like this is all my fault monsieur." said Jacob suddenly.

Athos glanced at the small thin man. "If you had not alerted us to this in the first place mon ami...well we might never have found out the determined and ferocious deeds of this insane vermin."

Tréville nodded in agreement. "Take those notions from your head Jacob...you did the right thing."

Jacob looked almost childlike as he became timid and embarrassed, his pale face turned a pink hue.

He smiled slightly with relief.

"Come...we have a lunatic to apprehend." added Tréville.

lllllllllllllllllllllllll

 **Royal Palace**

 **Infirmary**

 **Paris:**

Aramis was dressing in haste as he heeded everything Lucca was orating to him.

"Dear God in Heaven...I cannot believe of what you speak of mon ami." commented the marksman as he pulled on one of his boots with a slight wince, he was still very sore after having been shot in the side, but now and then his mind would choose to forget that fact until he suddenly decided to move.

"Oooch! he hissed.

"Maybe I should have gone straight to his majesty monsieur Aramis...you are still unwell." murmered Lucca as he potted about prepared to help the older man.

Aramis glanced up at the young man. He paused for a second as he reached for his other boot.

"You did the right thing coming to me, we will take more men with us and return to Versailles. But I need to speak with the king first."

"Just where do you think you are going may I ask? Came the sudden muffled male tones.

Aramis and Lucca glanced up as doctor Lemay entered the infirmary followed by Constance.

"The others have met trouble...I need to go after them doctor." answered the marksman.

Constance suddenly became agitated as she approached them. "What kind of trouble...prey tell me they are alright?

Aramis shot an uncertain glance towards Lucca. "They just need more men...It would seem there are more of these reprobates than first thought."

Constance looked from Lucca to Aramis. "Come now...you two don't fool me...something has happened has it not?

Aramis patted Constance's arm with a slight smile. "I am certain they will be fine Constance...now I must go and gather more men."

Doctor Lemay held up a hand in defence. "I do not think that would be wise Aramis...your wound is still very raw, I do not want you undoing my stitch work."

Aramis stood and reached for his doublet, he gave the physicain a slight smile.

"Come now doctor, I am fine...that remarkable salve you used has indeed done its job."

"I am not happy about this Aramis...you could end up injuring yourself more." commented Lemay.

"My dear doctor Lemay...I can stand! I can walk! I am in no pain at this moment...and I feel alright...and that is all down to you my friend." replied the marksman with a wink. Now if you will forgive my hastiness...I need to find his majesty."

Aramis patted Lucca on the shoulder and the two men left the infirmary leaving Constance and Lemay watching after them.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

 **To be continued...**

 **Hi Guys,**

 **Thanks again for the reviews, love them.**

 **So glad you are still following the story.**

 **Not that many chapters left now, I have been working on another new FF.**

 **Will update soon.**

 **Love yer**

 **Pippa xxxx**

.

.

.


	54. Chapter 54

**No Mercy Chapter Fifty Four:**

Tréville led the line of men as they meandered down the passageway. Marcel and Derville stayed at the mouth of the trapdoor watching and waiting for more potential hostility that happened to come their way. The two so called workers had been chained to the wall and sat muttering among themselves, now and then glancing towards the two musketeers.

"I am finding this whole damn scenario very hard to comprehend." murmered Marcel scanning the wall and looking up at the faces of the poor innocent people that had lost their own features. "It was lucky we arrived when we did otherwise we would have lost Athos and Porthos thats for sure."

Deville shot his comrade a glance and nodded. "Your right...I myself have never seen anything quite like this before. I have only been a cadet for a year now...this must be the worst thing I have ever seen."

"I do hope you are not having any doubts mon ami? asked Marcel. "It is not all blood and gore you know."

Deville pursed his lips together and looked at his comrade. "No of course not."

xxxxxx

Tréville paused in his tracks as they reached a row of doorways. The stench was a mix of damp and rotting flesh. On the other side of the passageway was a couple of cells that looked centries old. Porthos held up his torch and peered into one of the cells. He nudged Athos on the shoulder as he noticed a body hanging from the cell ceiling held within a gibbet.

Athos held up his own torch and entered followed by Porthos and d'Artagnan.

Tréville turned as Fabére whispered his attention. The men all stared in horror at the body of an old man hanging upside down, his face was still intact but his arms had been clearly hacked off and rested on the blood congealed ground. The air reeked of bad blood making the men reel back holding their hands to their faces.

"Just when you thought it could not become any worse than it is...we discover this poor sole." said Porthos with a deep sigh.

Athos suddenly moved closer to the corpse and squinted at the mans crumpled and bloody attire.

"What is it Athos? asked Tréville as he noticed his lieutenant becoming quite peturbed.

The swordsman stared in disbelief. He turned to the others. "I do believe this the the original old Marquis. Is this not his insignia on his doublet...it is alike the one above that on the Chateau towers."

"Fabére exchanged glances with Tréville and joined Athos.

"Dear Lord...Athos is right...it is him Tréville...the Marquis...he has been tortured and murdered...this is an outrage."

"Who kills an old defenceless man." murmerd Jacob taking in the gruesome scene before him, his face distorted with anguish.

Porthos growled as he stared up at the corpse. "Believe me...this vermin are capable of anything."

xx

d'Artagnan had broken from the group and had walked into the next cell, he held his torch up and peered at what looked like another body hanging from the ceiling manacles. The Gascon slowly walked up to the body and noticed the face had gone, even though he had seen others in the akin state the young man still reeled back in horror.

He realised the others had paused outside the cell. "Not another? muttered Tréville joining the Gascon.

Both men exchanged glances as they came to realise the uniform that was that of Fabére's guards.

Fabére nudged past them and glared at one of his guards. His face becoming that of sheer terror as he tried his best to itentify the man to no avail. He put his head in his hands and muttered something.

Athos watched him. Was he praying for the man or was he just taking in the evil way he had lost one of his own men. Where they all in hell, was he about to rouse and be back on the garrison. No this was happening and they had to stop it some way.

Tréville put his hand on Fabére's shoulder. "Come my friend we will find this Welland, he will be brought to justice...that I promise."

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

 **Living Quarters**

 **Chateau**

Laughter erupted from the large chamber, the flames licked at the great stone fireplace making an orange hue shadows on the four walls. Candle pendants hung from the ceiling their tiny wicks lit and flickering.

Captain Venell and his men sat around on ornate chairs. The wine was flowing as the men who had helped themselves from other chambers and the large scullery.

Venell lay back on one of the chaise longue's, he held up a goblet in his hand beckoning one of his men to fill it with wine. He slurped back a mouthful and began to mock the nobility.

"Now men...we will eat, drink and be merry...otherwise I will have you thrown into the dungeons."

Large cackling laughter filled the chamber as Venell spoke like that of a noble.

He carried on his mockery. "We cannot not have fine French wines and brandy's going to waste."

"Captain...we have not seen sign nor light of the musketeers...they could be all dead as we speak this mirth." commented one of the red gaurd trying his best to stay upright.

Venell stood and held up his goblet. His men watching and sneering.

"Let us drink to Tréville and his rabble...men...as soon as we receive word of their deaths...we shall return to Paris and let the king know we did our best for them...but it was not to be. We will receive the praise from the king and will become the elite regiment."

A cheer erupted and reverbarated off the walls.

The unsteady guard fell to the floor intoxicated prompting a loud cackle of laughter from the rest of the guards.

"Now come...fill your goblets and we shall tarry here until it is over." Scoffed Venell.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

 **Workers Quarters.**

The men meandered down the passageway, the burning torches casting shadows on the stone walls either side.

"WELL IT WOULD SEEM YOU YOU ARE STILL ON THE HUNT FOR ME TRÉVILLE!" came the sudden loud voice.

The men paused in their own tracks as they scanned their surroundings but could see nothing.

"Welland! murmered Tréville.

"Where the hell is he." asked Fabére in a loud whisper.

That instant a loud cackling guffaw reverbarated off the walls.

"I KNOW HOW ANNOYING IT CAN BE WHEN YOU CANNOT SEE TO WHOM SPEAKS TO YOU TRÉVILLE! came Wellands voice.

Athos turned towards the sound in frustration, as did Porthos and d'Artagnan.

They seen nothing. The man was invisible to them.

Porthos slammed the wall with vexation, his face set in despairing annoyance.

"He has to be watching us through some kind of bloody chink in one of these walls." he growled.

"I AM BEHIND YOOOOUUU! came the voice.

The men turned in an instant, holding up the torches as they pivoted.

"The bastard is playing with us." sneered Athos through clenched teeth.

"How does he do that? whispered Jacob.

Tréville looked towards the ceiling as he scanned the passageway. "He is very clever...but do not fret...it is just a matter of time before his game ends for good."

"I DO NOT THINK SO TRÉVILLE...YOU WILL NEVER FIND ME...NOT EVEN THE KINGS ELITE CAN ELIMINATE ME."

The men turned once again as the voice of Welland came from behind them.

Athos suddenly gestured to the others to come closer as he whispered, so only his comrades could heed his words.

"He can only see us when the torches are lit...we know were the doors are...as soon as we douse the flames we will enter the chambers."

Tréville siged and pursed his lips before whispering in reply.. " Could be dangerous Athos...but you are right...he cannot see us in the dark. We will do it... d'Artagnan! Porthos! go with captain Fabére, Athos and Jacob you are with me."

The men nodded in agreement.

Athos turned to Jacob and handed him a primed pistol. "Prey tell me you can use one." he asked the man.

Jacob nodded. "Yes...I used to hunt with my father."

Athos patted his shoulder.

"Good man."

"PLOTTING AND SCHEMING WILL NOT HELP YOU MUSKETEERS." came the voice once again.

"We will see about that you mad devious bastard." murmered Porthos.

Tréville glanced from one man to the other. You all know what to do, take your positions." he whispered.

The torch flames were suddenly extinguished. The passageway becoming black.

xxxxxx

Porthos slowly turned the haft on the chamber door, sure enough he felt the click as it opened inward.

The chamber was dimly lit with a couple of candles burning in their holders in one corner.

Chains hung from the ceiling, a large table stood in the middle of the floor, the chamber seemed empty.

Porthos, d'Aartagnan and Fabére gripped a pistol apiece, each man alert and prepared for anything as they slowly spread out and searched the entire room.

Suddenly a connecting door opened. Three beaked men walked into the room holding their own weapons.

Porthos and d'Artagnan were too fast for them as they fired sending each man to the dirty ground with a growling screech.

Fabére stared in astonishment at the two musketeers. He had never ever witnessed such rapid retaliation in the surroundings of danger before. "Now I know why they call you men the kings elite guard."

Porthos and d'Artagnan took the comment in their stride as they reloaded their weapons.

"Come...there is bound to be more of 'em in there." said Porthos gesturing towards the chamber the men appeared from.

xxxxxx

Tréville, Athos and Jacob had entered the next chamber. Having heard the pistol fire had joined their comrades.

Athos halted in his tracks as he found the three dead men.

"Did you find anything? asked d'Artagnan glancing towards Athos. The swordsman shook his head.

Tréville removed the beaked masks from each man roughly. "Welland has to be in one of these rooms. No one just vanishes."

"Well he is well hidden if he is captain." answered Porthos

d'Artagnan and Athos scanned the entire chamber, casting their eyes over the walls and ceiling.

That moment the men paused as Wellands voice reverbarated off the walls once again.

"OH HOW YOU PERSIST MUSKETEERS...BUT ALAS YOU WILL NEVER HUNT ME DOWN...I WILL BE WELL GONE BY THE TIME YOU FIND YOUR WAY OUT OF HERE!

The men listened, each one searching for a hint of concealment within the walls and finding nothing.

Athos had wandered into the next chamber, he walked slowly around, what were they missing, where was this mad bastard. Could a mans mind really be this demented, what had made him into this thing of insane, Rochefort was mad but this was something else, Welland actually believed he was helping people by committing such ferocious deeds.

Suddenly from knowhere came two more masked men. Athos swung around hastily as they lunged forward weilding swords. The swordsman had unsheathed his own blade in haste.

Steel hit steel as Athos swiped and lunged, both men had come at him. The others came rushing into the chamber having heard the commotion.

Athos caught one of the men on the side of the neck making blood ooze onto his mantle.

Pothos joined the scuffle as he swiveled around and took on the second man, he lunged forward. The clatter of swords echoed loudly off the walls.

Fabére watched as the two musketeers took on the men easily. He had to admire this elite force, how he wished he was part of it.

Athos carried on his strike as the man persisted. He ducked and dodged as the large sword was lunged forward. Athos thrust and swiped as the man charged again, this time the swordsman had him as he thrust and skewered his sword into his stomach, the man paused suddenly with a screech and a growl as the realisation hit home, he fell to the ground with a thud.

Athos wiped his brow with his scarf and collected his thoughts just as Porthos finished off his opponent. He received a pat on the shoulder from d'Artagnan.

"Your men do not waste any time when it comes to retaliation Tréville...I am impressed."

Tréville smiked slightly. "That is why they are musketeers my friend.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

 **Living Quarters**

 **Chateau**

Captain Venell held up a necklace to the daylight of the small window and admired the gems. "Very beautiful...I can see this around the neck of my mistress. He spoke to himself as he slowly wandered around one of the bed chambers. He continued to search through a chest of drawers and found more jewels and trinkets. Venell pocketed the few more jewellery pieces he came across, and carried on his wander. He tried on a brocade doublet and cast his eyes up and down his own reflection in the large looking glass before removing it and flinging it down on the chair.

He was suddenly interupted by one of his men. The young red guard had noticed how he had placed jewellery into his pocket. "Captain...I have made some mutton stew for the men...will you be joining us?

Venell turned shaply. "Jeeeezus man...why do you creep around like a bloody ghost? he gasped.

The guards face reddened. "I apologise captain...I should have knocked."

Venell gathered his thoughts and looked at the man. "Mutton stew hey...yes I will be joining you all...prey lead on."

The guard turned and walked from the chamber.

Venell followed before turning and shutting the door behind him.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Versaille Road.**

Aramis held up his hand to halt the men behind him, he felt that twinge again in his side, doctor Lemay's words echoing in his head. [Your wound is still very raw, it would not be wise to go] He had noticed Lucca and Senna as they returned from scouting the road ahead.

"Everything seems quiet at the moment monsieur Aramis, we seen no one." said Lucca bringing his horse to a halt. "Whoa!

Aramis nodded. "Fine!

The marksman took out his scope and peered through it, he could just make out the battlements of the Chateau de La Mar in the distance.

"We are about half an hour away men, we shall proceed with caution, there may be men on the battlements waiting for the likes of us. Lucca and Senna...you will ride parallel to the right. Pénell! Liggur! you will ride to the left."

The men nodded the order and cantered away.

Aramis gasped as another twinge pained his side like a hot dagger to the skin, he turned in his saddle, he reached for his water skin and swigged a mouthful.

"The rest of you are with me."

xxxxxx

 **Workers Quarters**

 **Chateau de La Mar**

Having found nothing untoward in the chamber apart from a couple of the workers, Captain Tréville had had the men split up and check the passageways for more rooms. Welland had to be somewhere, they knew he had not left the chateau.

"Well he cannot watch us all at the same time...that is for sure." murmered Athos.

"That is certainly very true." replied Tréville.

"Unless he 'as those masked bastards watchin' us." growled Porthos.

"It appears you may have killed them all." said Fabére shooting a glance towards the musketeers.

Jacob nodded. "Yeah...I know for sure he did not have many men working for him."

"Right...we meet back at the trapdoor in an hour men...now GO! ordered Tréville.

The group of men were unaware of the eyes that watched their every move.

xxx

Porthos and d'Artagnan crept down another narrow passage that they had discovered within another chamber.

d'Artagnan had lit a torch as the two men made their way towards another row of doors.

"Just how many bloody chambers can be in one place? growled Porthos peering into the darkness.

d'Artagnan smirked slightly at his big friends comment. "Its like he is playing us like porns...we are one big game to him my friend."

The two men paused in their tracks as they contemplated the many doors to try.

d'Artagnan turned the handle and entered another small room, he held up the torch in front of himself as he peered into the space. He suddenly reeled back with a gasp. Prompting Porthos to follow his gaze.

"Jessssuss!

Both men stood on the spot staring at three headless bodies that still sat in a chair each. Blood had congealed around the collarbones, the men were tethered to each chair by the wrists and ankles.

The putrid air filled the small chamber making the musketeers retch.

"It gets worse...I thought he wanted their faces not their 'eads? mutted Porthos scanning the rest of the chamber.

d'Artagnan grimaced as he shot a glance at his big friend. "I am lost for words my friend...the man is mad...he has lost his mind."

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Tréville Fabére and Jacob had already searched a couple of chambers finding nothing but vacant rooms. So far the search had gone without any interuption from Welland and his verbal abuse.

"Maybe he has lost sight of us. "commented Tréville. "That tells me we are moving away from him, we should turn back and go to the east wing of the level. The last thing we need is him getting away."

xxxxx

Athos had gone his own way, he slowly sauntered down another passageway. He passed a couple of empty cells and found nothing, just the remains of past tortures that had occured years before. Skeletons lay scattered around the cold empty cells, rats squeaked and fought with one another as they gnawed at the bones. The swordsman grimaced at the sight and carried on his meander.

Athos picked up a torch from its sconce as he realised the tunnel ahead was an abyss of darkness. The last passageway had been lit dimly with the burning flames. He was suddenly aware as the smell of tallow or some kind of candle wax reached his nostrils. He walked further as the odour became stronger, he held up the torch above his head as he went. He could see a glowing light ahead that made the tunnel gleam like that of an underground grotto. What was happening, there was no one there. Athos mind was in a whirl as his thoughts turned to mistrust and concern. He glared with a frown at the burning candles that had been placed in rows in a particular order.

Athos slowly walked forwards but suddnely stopped in his tracks with a loud gasp as he grabbed an empty torch sconce that petruded from the wall, he was suddenly aware of the drop he was about to fall into. He looked down into the depths between himself and the glowing candles. He reeled back slowly away from the edge and exhaled with relief. If he had been walking any quicker he would have fell that was for sure. How many more of these chasms were there, he should warn the others. The swordsman picked up a piece of loose chipping from the wall and let it fall into the dark abyss, he listened for the drop but got nothing making the musketeer frown and grimace.

His attention came back to the glowing grotto on the other side, his eyes followed a row of fuses that had been fixed to the ceiling of the tunnel to his side of the chasm. Athos' eyed widened as he realised the candles were now burning down to a gunpowder trail and there was no way he could reach it to douse the sparks. The ceiling was to high and he was helpless to even begin to reach. The swordsman quickly realised he had to get the others to safety, it was near to igniting the gunpowder. He stared in horror as the flames flickered nearly down to the wicks. He turned on his heels and began to run as fast as his legs would allow, he could feel his aching ribs beginning to flounder but he knew he couldn't relent he had to keep going, the whole level was about to be obliterated.

xxxxxxx

Porthos and d'Artagnan were searching one of chambers and finding nothing. After their find of the headless bodies the two musketeers returned to Tréville and the others to inform them of their discovery.

"Our mad man has gone quiet...I have a feeling he is plotting his evation." commented Tréville.

"We never heard a sound capt'n." said Porthos.

"Come...we should return to the trapdoor and wait for Athos." added the musketeer captain.

The others nodded...

...That moment the group of men turned their heads towards the large doors as they heard rushing footsteps and yelling reverberating off the passageway walls.

"Thats Athos! gsaped d'Artagnan.

The men moved rapidly towards the doors, to see Athos emerging from the darkness gripping a torch above his head.

GO...GET OUT OF HERE...GO! roared the swordsman. "THE WHOLE DAMN PLACE IS ABOUT TO GO UP!

Fabére, Jacob and the musketeers didn't need telling twice as they all began to race down the passageway towards the way they had come.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

 **To be continued...**

 **Thank you for the fab reviews guys, you are all very kind. There is not really that many chapters left now, the story is coming to the end...but not yet.**

 **Lets hope our boys get out of that place before it goes up!**

 **Will update ASAP!**

 **Pippa xxxx**

 **History: Gibbet is a wooden structure used in the 16th and 17th Centuries for putting people in ready for the hanging.**

.

.

.


	55. Chapter 55

**No Mercy Chapter Fifty Five.**

Marcel and Derville continued to man the trapdoor. The two workers that had been previously apprehended remained chained to the wall.

"You musketeers will not get away with this...Sir Welland will not let it happen...so you are wasting your time." sneered one of the men.

Marcel turned slowly as the mans spoke. "I would say that goes for you lot...after the evil deeds that have been committed in this hell hole I would say your days are numbered."

The man sniggered and rested his head against the stone wall.

That instant the two musketeers glanced at one other as they heard yelling voices and racing footsteps.

Marcel stood looking into the trapdoor, followed by Derville. Jacob climbed up first followed by Fabére.

"TAKE COVER! ROARED Fabére to Marcel and derville.

The two young men looked perplexed by the strange occurence.

Fabére turned to help d'Artagnan up the steps...

...that instant there was the loudest of explosions, throwing Fabére backwards across the room, Marcel and Derville had dived to the floor and covered their heads with their arms.

Chunks of stone, wood and metal showered all around as the smoke filled air plumed into the chamber. Fragments of stone and wood scattered in all directions as the entire chamber shook making candle holders and vases fall to the floor. The two chained up men had rolled themselves into a ball as they sank to the ground level holding their hands as far up to their heads as they could against the straint of the chains.

No one moved, no one spoke. Silence had descended on the chamber. Just that slight sound of the last of the falling fragments of masonry.

xxxxx

 **Living Quarters:**

 **Chateau.**

"What the hell was that? growled one of the red guard. The drunken converastion had suddenly come to an abrupt halt as the men exchanged glances after hearing the sudden explosion.

Venell stood and walked to the small balcony, he peered across the courtyard noticing a couple of smashed windows. A couple of his men had followed suit, still holding their goblets of wine in their hands.

Venell turned back into the chamber and sniggered. "Maybe our musketeers have blown themselves to kingdom come."

The chamber erupted with laughter as the men carried on their revelry.

"Oh what a fucking pity...how I will miss them so." mocked one of the men.

Captain Venell sat back down and grinned at his mans words. They were sitting around the large table. The men had eaten a hearty meal made for them by one of their own, the men had helped themselves to the food they had found in the scullery. The wine was still flowing as the men had continued to bring up some barrels from the well stocked cellar.

The laughter continued as the men found mirth within their mockery of the musketeers, mimicking them and making jokes to one another. Venell sat back and watched, he chuckled and snorted as the men carried on their jesting facade.

Suddenly from knowhere a voice yelled aloud from the chamber doors making every man in the room stop and turn towards the roar.

"JUST WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE VENELL? yelled Aramis. His face had turned scarlet with rage.

He glared towards the so called red guard captain before scanning the entire chamber of drunken red guard.

Vennel stared across towards the musketeer as he stood there with a couple more musketeers. I thought he had been shot and was in the infirmary recovering. Dear God...what is it with these musketeers...they seem to be imortal.

"Ahh Aramis...thought you had been wounded? sniggered Venell casting a grin to his men. "You forget yourself man...I am Captain Venell to you."

"You are not my superior officer...and it's Musketeer Aramis to you. You good for nothing bastard."

"How dare you speak to our captain in that tone! seethed the red guard lieutenant taking a couple of steps towards the marksman.

Venell held up his hand towards his lieutenant. "Leave it be Yvés...I will let him off this time."

Aramis' eyes seem to bore right through the mans raging features as he spoke.

"Now come ooooon." he said in his drunken slur. "Let me pour you some wine...it it one of the best in the chateau."

Venell held out a goblet of wine to the marksman. Aramis swipped the glass from his grasp spraying wine across the floor, he grabbed his collar with a furious grasp twisting the fabric.

Aramis felt a twinge in his side from his wound but refused to show it as he gripped Venell tightly. What was it with these good for nothing rabble, and why did the king never see their behaviour.

Venell grimaced and tried to pull free. One of his men picked up a pistol and aimed it at Aramis prompting Lucca and the other musketeers to emulate the action.

Aramis held out his arm in gesture to hold fire. Lucca and the others yielded on Aramis' order.

"Your men are unfit to handle a weapon Venell...they are drunk, all of them including yourself." seethed the marksman. "They can hardly stand up straight."

"Now come on gentlemen lay down your weapons...there be no need for hostility." commented Venell. "Turning towards his own men awkwardly.

The men did as they were ordered, the red guard glaring in drunken frustration at the musketeers.

Aramis eyed the table, it was evident they had eaten a meal and drank to their hearts content. Dear Lord how did this bunch of imbeciles actually funtion from day to day is beyond comprehension.

"Where is Captain Tréville and the others? growled the marksman averting his eyes back to Venell.

Venell sat back at the table and poured out more wine into his goblet, his face showing a slight grin. He glanced back at Aramis and took a swig.

"They went searching for the scoundrel workers...we have not seen them since. It would seem we have done our work by searching the living quarters as Tréville requested...we found nothing. Our work here is finished...we will be heading back to Paris on the morrow."

"So you didn't think of actually going to aid them in the search." Asked an an irritated Aramis clenching his fists obliviously.

That moment everyone turned as the doors opened with a thud. Captain Fabére and Marcel stumbled into the chamber, each man hanging off Jacob.

Blood oozed from Marcel's brow his face ashen with shock.

Fabére was cradling his arm, his hair full of pieces of broken splinters of wood and rubble.

Aramis suddenly spurt into action as he grabbed Marcel before he fell, Fabére was being helped by Lucca and Jacob.

Cadet Pénell poured some water from a pitcher and handed each man a cup.

"What happened Marcel...what happened? gasped Aramis ripping pieces of drapes into strips and dabbing the cut above his eyes.

Marcel sat getting his breath back as Aramis tended his wound. He began to cough... "There...wa...was...an explosion...in the passage...way...we were flung across the...room." Marcel began to cough again. Aramis held the cup to his mouth.

"Here drink mon ami drink, take it easy."

Fabére glanced up from his sitting position and scanned all the eyes watching him.

"Tréville and the...others...they were in the tunnel...everything went silent...not sure...if they are dead or not."

Aramis felt his stomach churn as Fabére spoke. Dear God please let them be alive. He suddenly caught the eyeline of Venell as the man continued to drink wine. This bastard did not care about anyone but himself and his cretin men.

"Liggur! you want to be a medic...now is your chance my friend...you stay here with Marcel and Captain Fabére...you know what to do. There is no broken limbs and no stitching to do. Aramis was making a sling for Fabére's arm with some torn drape as he spoke.

Liggur nodded with anticipation and excitment as he took over from his superior officer.

"Yes monsieur Aramis...you can count on me."

The marksman patted the cadet on the shoulder and nodded.

COME! lets go! he ordered. "Lets find our comrades!

"I will show you the way! said Jacob following Aramis and the others.

"Will you be needing my men? asked Venell eyeing the markman.

Aramis turned as he walked towards the doors.

"Do not fret...I would not want to impose on your revelry. He seethed in sardonic tones. "But I swear to you one thing Venell...the king will hear of this mutiny.

The marksman turned to one of the cadets. "Senna...go fetch my medical pouch from my saddle...and make haste lad."

The boy nodded and rushed from the chamber.

Venell watched them go. His face that of dread and remorse.

xxxxxxx

 **Workers Quarters:**

Aramis and the young musketeers and cadets rushed into the chamber, the marksman paused in his tracks as he took in the sight before him. Rubble had been flung in every direction. They turned as they heard groaning and noticed Derville trying to sit up. Aramis rushed to his side followed by Lucca. The young man was covered in splinters of wood and pieces of stone and metal. He put his hand to his head and blinked.

"Monsieur..Ara..mis..wha' happ...ened?

"There was an explosion! answered Lucca

Aramis eyed him. "Do you hurt anywhere lad?

Derville looked at the older man and shook his head. "I don't think...so."

That moment the young man suddenly began to gather his wits as he realised what had happened, he grabbed Aramis arm.

"Oh God...captain Tréville and the others...they were in the tunnel...oh God...they are still down there! he gasped tears in his young eyes.

Lucca had walked towards the trapdoor and stared into the darkness. Jacob appeared with a couple of lit torches and handed one to Lucca.

Aramis squeezed the boys shoulder, he could feel a lump in his own throat as he thought about his brothers. The marksman helped him to stand.

Satisfied the young cadet was alright he turned to Jacob. "I want you to go back to the living quarters, take Derville with you Jacob, make certain he gets some water. Have Liggur check over him, but I do believe he is just in shock."

Jacob had tears in his eyes as he glanced at the marksman. He looked into his face and murmered.

"I hope your comrades are still alive monsieur...I will prey for them."

Aramis swallowed hard as he felt for the crucifix inside his shirt, he glanced at the man. "Thank you!

xxxx

Aramis approached the trapdoor, his eyes averted as he noticed the two chained men against the far wall, they both sat staring in his direction.

"They will be dead musketeer! you may aswell leave them to rot."seethed one of the men.

Aramis clenched his teeth and said nothing even though he could see blood running down one of the mens faces, all he wanted right now was his brothers alive.

That moment the marksman and Lucca turned as they heard the familiar voice of d'Artagnan.

The Gascon was doing his best to climb out of the trapdoor, his long hair full of dust and rubble.

Aramis and Lucca rushed to the trapdoor and aided the young Gascon up the steps. The medic noticed how he stared at him in astonishment wondering where he had come from. At least he had all his wits about him.

"Ara..mis...Ara..mis...I have to find the...the oth...others. He rasped hoarsly.

The marksman grabbed his youngest brothers arm and helped him up the few

d'Artagnan my friend...are you hurt anywhere?

The Gascon shook his head. "I don't think so...I was just knocked out in the blast...not sure how long. I must go back in...I need to find the others."

Aramis put a hand on each of the young musketeers shoulders and looked into his dust ridden face.

"Listen to me...you must stay here...I am going down there with Lucca and Senna...we will get them out...I promise."

Tears had started to flow down the Gascons face. Aramis could tell he was still in shock. He reached for the waterskin and held it to his friends dry lips.

d'Artagnan began to drink thirstily before developing a coughing fit.

"You...should not even be here Mis!...you were recovering from an injury yourself."

"I am alright mon ami." answered the medic. "It would seem you lot are worse off at this moment."

He suddenly stood from his crouching position and moved towards Pernell. "Keep an eye on him...do not let him wander off alone." he murmered out of earshot, he is still in shock.

Pernell nodded.

d'Artagnan swigged more water and sat against the wall, his eyes caught that of the two prisoners, he glared at them intensly prompting the two men to avert their eyes.

xxxxx

Aramis, Lucca and Senna had climbed down into the passageway. Senna held a torch enabling the others to search through the rubble.

Aramis scanned the passageway. "The place reeks of spent gunpowder." he murmered as he peered into the darkness.

Lucca nodded in agreement.

Stone chippings and fragmants of wood were spread around the passageway, the brittle sounds underfoot crackled as the men meandered into the tunnel.

" CAPTAIN!...ATHOS! yelled out Aramis as they walked.

"PORTHOS!

The sound of silence was almost too much to bare as they walked.

That moment the men stopped in their tracks as they heard movement and a growling cough.

Aramis grabbed the torch from Senna and peered down the tunnel. He could just make out some movement.

Then another cough as he got nearer. Aramis recognised his captain. The man coughed and coughed.

"CAPTAIN! The markmans was by his side in seconds a he helped him to sit up.

Tréville held his hand over his mouth and glanced into Aramis' face.

"Dear God!...are...the...others...alright? he asked between cough. "We were running from the blast."

Aramis gave his superior officer a waterskin. "d'Artagnan is out...he seems alright...we havent found Porthos or Athos as yet. Was there anyone else with you? he asked hastily.

Tréville drank slowly and glanced at the marksman. "Captain Fabére, Marcel, Derville and Jacob were with us."

Captain Fabére is alright as is Marcel, Derville and Jacob.

Aramis noticed the small cut on Trévilles neck and began to take out a cloth from his medical pouch.

"What happened." asked the medic as he inspected the wound.

Tréville coughed again. "Some mad Englishman... Welland is his name...all I can recall is"...the man began to cough once more and drank more water.

..."is Athos roaring at us to get out...I think he may...have found the source of the blast."

"Monsieur Aramis! yelled Senna. "I have found Monsieur Porthos."

Aramis stood in an instant as he rushed towards Lucca. Porthos was laying on his stomach covered in rubble and fragments of stone as he groaned into the ground. Aramis and Lucca removed most of the chipping from the big musketeer and aided him to sit up. He hissed at the pain in his upper arm with a few cursing words.

Aramis hadn't failed to notice the piece of metal that was protruding from his friends arm and began to wrap his sash around it to stem the blood flow. He knew he couldn't remove it yet otherwise he would bleed out, he needed to clean the wound.

The big man collected his wits as he stared at the medic. "Bloody 'ell...Mis...what you doin' out of bed?

The marksman smiled. That told him his friend was fine apart from his arm.

"It appears I cannot leave you alone my friend without you getting into trouble." he added. "Now apart from your arm do you hurt anywhere else?

Porthos coughed. "No...I'm fine...the captain! Athos! d'Artagnan and the others...I 'ave to find 'em."

Trévilles voice echoed in the dark. "I am fine Porthos!

"Captain? thank God! answered the big man.

"d'Artagnan and the others are fine mon ami...but we still have to find Athos."

Porthos grabbed his friends arm. "Athos! dear God...he was right behind us all."

Senna had wandered into the passage with Lucca, both gripping a torch each as they went.

Senna suddenly yelled out as he noticed an unconscious Athos laying under fragments of stone and wood particles.

"HE IS HERE!...Monsieur Aramis...he is here."

Aramis shot to his feet and rushed into the tunnel, he felt his stomach churn as he noticed no movement from the swordsman.

Porthos scrambled to his feet grabbing the wall to steady himself, Tréville joined him holding out his arm to aid him. They both teetered towards Aramis and the others.

The three men hastily removed the fragments from Athos body. Aramis turned his friend over onto his back.

Tréville and Porthos stood watching Aramis as he felt for a pulse in Athos' neck.

"He lives." commented the medic as he searched for signs of other injuries.

"He must have taken one bad knock to the head."

"Will he be alright? growled Porthos. "I will kill that bastard for this."

Aramis glanced up. "Unconscious mon ami...I just hope he hasn't done any further damage to his scull."

"We should get him out of here now." said Tréville.

"What 'appened to the red guard...where were they whilst we were being blown up? growled Porthos.

Aramis glanced at his captain as Porthos asked the question.

Tréville could read his face. "What?

"It will keep Captain...come lets get you all out of here. "Lucca and Senna will help me with Athos."

Porthos and Tréville exchanged perplexed glances. "What was it Aramis was not telling them.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

 **Living Quarters**

 **Chateau**

 **One hour later.**

Aramis had set up a temporary infirmary in one of the bed chambers. After some yelling a shrieking and half a dozen men holding him down he had managed to remove the metal fragment from Porthos' upper arm. The big musketeer now sat at Athos' bedside with d'Artagnan waiting for the swordsman to rouse.

Aramis realised straight away that the red guard were knowhere to be seen when they got back to the living prompted the medic to inform his captain of the rebellious deeds of the palace guards and the behaviour and revelry he had found them in on his arrival.

"They left for Paris about two hours ago Tréville." revealed Fabére joining the musketeer captain as he drank some wine. "One of my men have just informed me.

Tréville sat seething, he was already enraged after what Aramis had told him of Venell and his men.

d'Artagnan suddnely shot to his feet and joined his captain. "Captain! recall what Welland said...he has a someone at the palace masquerading as Hubert Lavell...the King and Queen could be in danger."

Tréville knew exactly what the Gascon was recalling, right now his head was full of every scenario, where had Welland gone? Would he be that stupid to even go to Paris. Dear God it was possible, and here he was with all his elite men here at the Chateau. He knew he wouldn't be able to rely on the red guard. After a short briefing Tréville had sent Lucca and Senna on ahead to Paris with a missive for the king warning him and the queen to stay away from Hubert Lavell.

xx

"God only knows what the king will make of such a strange request." murmered the musketeer captain. "He will probably think I have lost my mind."

"I am certain his majesty will heed your wise words captain." commented d'Artagnan putting his doublet back on after cleaning off the framents of dust from the broken stone.

"We need to get back to the palace Aramis...are the men fit to ride? he asked as he approached the medic.

The musketeers nodded as they glanced at Aramis.

"I'm fine captain! growled Porthos. "We 'ave to stop that bastard."

"And I." added d'Artagnan.

"Count ...me in! came a groan from Athos as he tried to sit up.

His friends turned and looked at him. "ATHOS! your awake." exclaimed Porthos.

Aramis stood from the table and rushed to his friends side. "You are riding knowhere mon ami! he said in matter of fact tones.

"How you feeling mon ami." he asked as he and d'Aratgnan put another pillow under his head.

"Just a slight headache." he coughed.

Athos coughed slightly and looked up at Aramis. "I thought you were told to stay at the palace."

Well at least we know that there is nothing wrong with your memory my friend." smirked the medic handing some water to the swordsman. "Now drink, I shall fetch you a pain draught."

"Aramis is right Athos...you are in not fit to ride just yet...we shall go on ahead." commented Tréville.

Porthos sat at Athos side and growled. "Don't even think about it 'thos...you could make thing worse for yourself...you already have cracked ribs."

Athos glanced at the big man knowing it was futile to even argue with his brothers when their minds were already made up, he changed the subject.

"Did everyone get out alright? he coughed.

Porthos nodded. "Yeah...everyone seems fine. That bastard Welland got away though...the captain thinks he may 'ave gone to Paris to join the other cretin."

Athos drank more water and placed the skin down on the side chest. "Who? asked the swordsman.

"That rat that has taken on the diguise of Hubert Lavell." answered d'Artgnan resuming his seat next to Athos bed.

The swordsman glanced towards Porthos. "Yeah well I can see why the captain is eager to return to Paris. Lets just hope Welland does not have akin thoughts."

Aramis returned with the pain draught and handed the swordsman the concoction.

Athos grimaced and took it from his friend.

"I know it is not the taste of fine wine mon ami...but it will ward off that headache of yours...now drink." added Aramis. "It will also help with the aching ribs."

"And what about your aching wound may I inquire." asked the swordsman as he gulped back the mixture. "You yourself are not fully recovered."

Aramis smiled slightly a she took the empty cup from his friend. "I my friend at this moment am doing fine...please do not fret so."

That moment Tréville wandered towards his elite four. "We will head back to Paris in half an hour lads...the horses have been fed and watered."

"Captain...I really am alright to ride." said Athos with a cough.

Aramis glared at his friend. "How many more times must I insist Athos...you are not riding and that is final. Maybe after some rest on the morrow."

Tréville glanced at his lieutenant. "Heed what Aramis has already said Athos...you can both follow us back on the morrow, now get some rest...that is an order...and that goes for you Aramis."

Athos who was now nearly half asleep as Tréville spoke gave up as his eyes began to droop.

"The pain draught appears to be working Mis." commented d'Artagnan casting a glance from the swordsman to the medic.

Aramis nodded. "Good...that will stop his stubborn antics."

"How about you Porthos? asked the musketeers captain eyeing the big man.

Porthos smirked. "Me...I can ride...don't worry about me capt'n. I'm ready to go."

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

 **Royal Palace**

 **Paris:**

Luccaand Senna had returned to Paris without making any stops. They both came to realise that they were only four hours behind the red guard. Lucca had wondered what kind of tale the red gaurd captain may be spinning to the king to try and get himself and his men out of and pending discord. The two musketeers had found the king on his way out of his assembly hall when they arrived at the palace, prompting Lucca to hastily take the letter from his doublet pocket and try to get near to his majesty. He began to mingle with the courtiers receiving some stares.

The young man bowed his head in front of the king and held out the sealed missive.

Coutiers and dignitaries eyed the young musketeer with prying eyes as the king paused in his tracks. Senna tarried in the background watching his friend.

"I apologise for the hasty intrusion your majesty, but Captain Tréville wanted to make certain you received this forthwith."

The king took the letter and eyed the young musketeer.

"Mmmmnn...I was contemplating when I would hear word from Versailles." said Louis waving Lucca away.

xxx

 **Royal Chambers:**

Louis slowly scanned the letter written in Tréville's hand. His face showing that of utter confusion as he grimaced and pursed his lips together. He had begun to wonder what had become of Captain Tréville and his men. The Red Guard had not long returned to the palace but he had not yet summoned Captain Venell for a report.

Anne slowly looked up as her husband paced back and forth reading the letter. She noticed how his features had suddenly become perplexed. He paused by the window and shook his head slightly.

"Something troubles you Louis? commented the queen as she carried on her embroidery.

The king turned to face his wife. "This letter my dear...I am somewhat aghast at Tréville's words."

Anne creased her brow as she placed down her sewing. "What is it Louis...prey tell me Tréville and his men are safe.?

Louis slowly sat at his table and poured out some wine for himself and Anne. He handed the goblet to her and returned to his seat.

"They are quite safe my dear, but soemthing is amiss. According to Tréville Hubert Lavell is not who he says he is."

Anne's eyes widened as she sipped her wine.

"I do not comprehend Louis...are you saying we have another travesty within the palace?

Anne's word fell on deaf ears as Louis summoned the guard on the door.

"Have Captain Venell brought to my chamber forthwith." he demanded.

The guard bowed and left closing the doors behind him.

The guard was unaware of the figure who watched him emerge from the royal chambers. The candlelight caught the face of Hubert Lavell as he scurried back the way he had come.

 **To be continued...**

 **Hi Guys,**

 **Hope you are all well.**

 **Thanks once again for the fab reviews, I really appreciate them so much.**

 **I am slightly late posting this time, what with work commitments and the like.**

 **I will try and update ASAP! next time though.**

 **I hope you are all still enjoying the ride.**

 **Thanks**

 **Pippa xxx**

.

.

.


	56. Chapter 56

**No Mercy Chapter Fifty Six.**

 **Royal Palace:**

Captain Venell sauntered towards the royal chambers. His mind was agitated, what did the king want with him? Had Tréville sent word of his behaviour at the chateau? I will have the bastard! I will bring each one of his men down if I am punished for this. This is all that fucking Aramis' fault, he did not hesitate to lick his captains arse. I will have my day, they will be sorry they ever crossed my path, each and every one of them.

xx

The ornate doors were opened and Venell was anounced and admitted into the kings private chambers.

He walked slowly towards the waiting monarch and bowed from the waist.

"You requested to speak with me your majesty."

Louis eyed the red guard captain as though inspecting his every move.

"Indeed Venell." answered the king softly.

"I have had word from Captain Tréville."

Venell felt his insides churn over as the king spoke.

The kings continued as he resumed his sitting position.

"According to him we have another traitor within our midst."

Venell suddenly felt slightly perplexed as he eyed the monarch.

"A traitor Sire...may I be so bold as to ask whom the scoundrel is?

Louis picked up the missive he had received from Tréville and waved it between his fingers before placing it down on the table top.

"It would seem that one of my advisers Hubet Lavell is not whom he says he is, can you confirm any of this travesty?

Venell found the whole scenario rather absurd, why was he asking me ,why would Hubert Lavell suddenly rebel against the monachy, maybe Tréville is losing his mind.

"Captain Tréville had a bump to the head in the blast your majesty, it seems to me he is not quite himself at the moment, a few of my own men noticed how peculiar he was behaving, even his own musketeers seemed rather perplexed.

The king stood suddenly and began to pace, he turned and stared at the red guard captain. How dare he speak of Tréville in this manner.

"Are you informing me that the captain of my elite guard has gone temporarily insane man?

Venell wanted to laugh into the monarchs face. "It would seem so Sire...I myself have seen nothing untoward in the behaviour of Hubert Lavell. He seems a very fine man to me.

Louis glanced up and stood rigid on the spot. "Tell me...why did you and your men return without the musketeers?

Venell was thinking hastily. "Captain Tréville orderd me back to Paris Sire...I did not decline."

"So you obeyed an order from a man who is akin rank to yourself? asked Louis, his eyes fixed on the man.

"When a man has delusions Sire...it is somewhat better not to cause any melee."

Louis glared at Venell before averting his eyes. He knew the red guard and the musketeers had never seen eye to eye, but this was something else.

"It would seem you have acted in the most admirable way Venell. But I shall have Hubert Lavell brought before me, I would like to speak to him myself."

That moment Louis summoned the guard on the door who bowed and walked towards him.

"Have Hubert Lavell brought before me forthwith! ordered Louis.

The guard bowed his head before leaving the chamber, the sound of his footsteps fading.

"If I may speak your majesty? enquired Venell.

Louis gestured a wave of the hand for the man to continue.

"Captain Tréville and his men are rather tardy your majesty, they were just a couple of hours behind myself and my men."

Louis lifted his eyes to Venell as he spoke. "You seem rather perturbed Venell, why are you so bothered about Tréville and his men. I am certain they will be back shortly."

Venell suddenly felt his stomach churning once again, what the hell was Tréville up to, the king hated it when anyone was late, and now here he was defending the man. I wonder...is this Lavell really a traitor.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

 **Versailles Road**

 **One hour from Paris:**

After making a stop to water the horses. Captain Tréville and his men were now making good progress as they neared Paris.

Porthos had persevered and rode through the slight pain in his arm, wincing every now and then. d'Artagnan had not failed to notice the big mans intolerance and kept an eye on his asking him several times if he was faring well.

"Maybe you should have stayed with Aramis and Athos my friend." murmered the Gascon as he rode to his left flank.

Porthos side glanced the young man. "I am fine...stop bloody fretting...your as bad as Aramis." he growled. "Bloody mother hens the pair of yer."

Tréville had heard the exchange of words from his two men as he rode slightly ahead.

"When we arrive in Paris...you should have Lemay take a look at that arm."

d'Artagnan shot a slight grin towards the big man who grimaced and snorted.

"Yeah..I will capt'n."

"We will go straight to the palace men...I am not taking any chances...I just hope Lavell is on his own in this, and Welland has not headed there." said Tréville as they rode.

Porthos nodded as he raised his brows at d'Artagnan. "God 'elp them if he had gone to the palace." he muttered.

"Let us just be hopeful we arrive in time my friend." commented d'Artagnan.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

 **Royal Palace**

 **Paris.**

Hubert Lavell stood rigid to the spot as he watched the king approach him. He hadn't failed to notice the red guard captain as he also stood to left side of the king.

Lavell bowed before raising his head and smiled. "Your majesty, I believe you wanted to speak with me."

Louis eyed his adviser, he seemed the same man he had always been, his attire was always well groomed. What was Tréville trying to do to the man, I shall make up my own mind.

"Ahh yes Lavell...you were not at the assembly meeting this morning when I was receiving the new meat trader from Saint Denis." asked the monarch.

Lavell caught the eyeline of Captain Venell and hastily turned to the king.

"Forgive me your majesty I was feeling somewhat unwell, I did inform my good friend Monsieur Etiénne, maybe it slipped his mind. I apologise profoundly Sire."

Lavell bowed once more. He could feel the kings eyes boring through him.

Louis watched him before his face began to beam a toothy grin.

"Do not fret man, I do hope you are feeling somewhat better in yourself."

Lavell smriked. "Indeed Sire, I am feeling quite well."

Louis glanced towards Venell who was watching the spetical.

"You are excused Venell, go back to your duties whilst we await Captain Tréville's return."

The red Guard captain bowed once more before catching the eye of the adviser.

"Of course Sire."

He turned on his heels and appraoched the large ornate doors that were opened for his exit.

Louis turned back to Lavell who was smiling. "If I may speak freely Sire?

The king nodded in acknowledgement.

"I have someone I do believe your majesty would like to meet, he is a fine physician and is very well read in the future of medicine, he will be arriving this evening in Paris Sire. There is nothing the man cannot do."

Louis frowned uneasily, his mind in a whirl. Why was Levell suddenly interested in medicine. Stop it you fool you are becoming as bad as Tréville. He is an adviser not a renegade, rid your mind of doubt man.

The king eyed his adviser and grinned. "Future of medicine...that sounds rather fascinating Lavell. Prey tell me...is he somekind of warlock?

Lavell smirked at that. Wait until you find out. It will be the last time you and your queen will draw breath on this earth you cretin king.

"He is a very inspiring man Sire...he was educated in Oxford, England."

Louis raised both brows and snorted. Oxford you say...very well I must meet the man. Have me briefed before he arrives, we shall take a late breakfast together on the morrow, shall we say 10 of the clock?

Lavell smiled before bowing. "As you wish Sire...I shall arrange everything."

Louis watched as Lavell turned and exited his chambers. Something in his mind was niggling, Trévilles written words resounding in his mind. Tréville was a man who was seldom wrong, even his own men were akin to him. Who was this man Lavell wanted him to meet. I just hope I am doing the right thing.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

 **Royal Palace**

 **Following day.**

The sunrays shone in shafts through the dining chamber windows. Servants meandered back and forth as they fetched the breakfast platters and laid them down. Different meats and pasties filled the entire table top.

That moment the large ornate doors opened and in walked the king and queen prompting the servants to bow and leave the chamber. The royal couple were escourted by Joseph Etienne the kings second adviser.

The adviser waited for the monarchs to take their seats before he himself sat opposite.

Anne glanced up at her husband as she poured tea into a cup. "Prey tell me Louis, who is this man from England. You were about to tell me of him yesternight before you fell into slumber."

Anne grinned towards Etienne prompting the man to smile back.

The king turned to her. "Hubert Lavell knows of him my dear he is a very fine physician...apparently he knows everything about anything, and may be someone to have around."

Anne frowned slightly as she picked up a small pastry. "Surly Louis you are not thinking of replacing our dear doctor Lemay?

Louis glanced towards Etienne who was stuffing his mouth with ham and cheese.

"Of course not my dear, Lemay has always been very loyal to me, I would never think such a deed."

Etienne glanced up. "I am hopeful that doctor Lemay may learn a thing or two from him Sire."

Louis smiled nervously. "Indeed my dear Etienne indeed." he answered glancing towards his ornate clock that stood on a chest.

It was nearly ten of the clock. Just five minutes.

Anne frowned towards Etienne as she sipped her tea. "I doubt very much doctor Lemay will relish your words Monsieur Etienne, he is a very fine physician."

Etienne inclined his head slightly as the queens sentiment hit home.

"I concur your majesty...I did not mean any animosity towards the man. I apologise if I sounded somewhat adhorrent."

"My dear...as I have said doctor Lemay is not going anywhere...I promise you." murmered Louis.

Anne nodded her head in acknowledgement and continued with her breakfast.

Etienne sat in silence before checking his pocket clock. It was minutes before ten. He shut the case with a click.

Anne had not failed to notice how figity Louis had become. He was never like this when meeting new aquaitances. He was constantly looking at the time.

Anne murmered low as she glanced at her husband. "Louis are you feeling alright? you look like you have seen a ghost."

Louis picked up a serviette and dabbed his brow. "I am fine my dear, how you fret so, I am just eager to meet our new guest that is all."

Anne smile slightly and sipped her tea. She felt uneasy and was not sure as to why. The last time she seen her husband in a state of nervousness was when Rochefort and his scoundels had seized the palace.

The king drank his tea slowly. Where was this guest, it is practically ten of the clock. The king jumped from his reverie as the large doors opened, the guard announced Hubert Lavell and Sir Mason Welland into the dining chamber.

The king glanced at Anne receiving a slight grin before standing and approaching Hubert Lavell.

Lavell and Welland both bowed in unison as Louis reached the two men. Lavell smiled as he gestured towards Welland.

Louis noticed Wellands attire as he approached, fine Spanish brocade and silk from England. His brown hair caressed his shoulders. This man knew how to impress.

"May I introduce Sir Mason Welland from England your majesty." grinned Lavell.

Welland once again bowed his head. "I am most honoured to make your aquaitance your majesty."

Loius smirked as he extended his hand. "I am delighted to meet you Sir, my dear Lavell has spoken highly of you I must say." He said shooting a glance at the adviser.

Welland grinned as he smiled at his friend. "All good I do hope your majesty."

The king gestured towards the table. "May I introduce you to my dear wife Queen Anne."

Welland's eyes widened as she stood and smiled, his mind was ahead of itself as he stared at the young and beautiful woman. Oh yes I could do alot with you my dear, but we will concentrate on your idiot husband first. What lovely features you have.

Welland bowed as he took her hand and kissed it. "It is a great honour your majesty."

Anne suddenly felt uneasy, the same feeling she felt when Rochefort took over as First Minister enfolded her body as Welland slowly let go of her hand.

"Forgive me Sir Welland...please sit and eat." grinned Louis. "I do hope there is sustenance to your liking."

Welland sat as told, mirrored by Lavell, the two men exchanged glances. "I must say your majesty you have made me feel most welcome." commented Welland.

This is going to be so wonderful, I cannot wait to get started on his piteous face. And when I have finished with him, she will come back to England with me. But first I will need to rid her brain of any thoughts, she will never remember who she is ever again, her pretty head will be full of torment and madness.

 **To be continued...**

 **Hi Everyone,**

 **I can't thank you all enough for the fabulous reviews. You are all so kind. I love reading them.**

 **There are not many chapters left now to post. I hope you will continue to enjoy the story.**

 **Once again Thank you so much.**

 **Speak soon**

 **Pippa xxxx**

 **PS: I have been working on another FF. As soon as 'No Mercy' is finished I will be posting it. It concerns Aramis and Savoy.**

 **xx**

.

.

.


	57. Chapter 57

**No Mercy Chapter Fifty Seven.**

 **Royal Dining Chamber.**

The king watched as Welland poured tea into his cup and sipped it. He had not failed to notice how he and Lavell muttered low between themselves. He found the man haughty in his manner, he also loathed the way he had looked at Anne. Yes I do believe Tréville is right about him. Louis discreetly lifted his glance towards the guard on the door and nodded slighlty. The guard had been waiting for the sign and began to open the doors.

Suddenly it was as though all hell had broken loose as captain Tréville and his men rushed into the chamber wielding pistols, they surrounded the table were Welland and Lavell sat, aiming their pistols towards each man as they stared dumbfounded.

Porthos and d'Artagnan glared towards Welland as they stood with primed pistols.

"What is happening here? murmered Etienne looking perplexed by the whole scenario.

Lucca shot the man a glance. "All will be revealed later monsieur."

Louis had grasped Anne's hand as the two monarchs were ushered out of harms way by Lucca and Senna.

"NO! I want to see this." gasped Louis. "Take the queen to her chambers."

"But Louis...prey tell me what is happening? asked a confused Queen as Lucca led her out of the chamber.

The king glanced back at her. "Trust me my dear...it is all for the best."

Anne didn't bother to argue as she was accompanied away by Senna and Lucca.

"Just what is the meaning of this! growled Lavell glaring at Tréville.

"Do not insult my intelligence you devious bastard." growled Tréville. "You know damn well why we are here."

Welland's face was like thunder as he eyed each musketeer in turn. How did he inform Louis so quickly, I will have my day you fucking French bastard.

Tréville moved slowly towards the two men. "You are both under arrest for high treason, you will be taken to the Bastille to await execution, ON YOUR FEET NOW! he roared, his voice reverbarated off the walls.

Welland glared, his jaw twitched.

"THE CAPTAIN SAID ON YER FEET NOW! growled Porthos, his face set to battle mode. "IF I 'AVE TO ASK AGAIN...I'LL CUT YER BLOODY HEAD OFF."

Louis grimaced at the big mans words, before glaring at the prisoners.

Both Welland and Lavell slowly stood, each casting a rapid glance to one another.

"You fucking bastard Tréville...I will have you for this." threatened Welland between gritted teeth.

Tréville smirked before eyeing him. "Not going your way is it...did you really think you were just going to walk into the palace and carry on with your mad schemes of slaying innocent people just to satisfy your own evil mind?

d'Artagnan moved rapidly as he clamped each mans arms in chains behind their backs. The Gascon found a dagger concealed inside a pocket in Wellands brocade coat, he held it up to show the others, and handed it to one of the cadets.

"Have you no respect for English attire man." spat out Welland as the Gascon searched for more concealed weapons.

"You will not be adorned in English attire where you are going." answered d'Artagnan finding nothing else."

Both Welland and Lavell stood rigid to the spot as the king approached them. Welland glared into the royal features. Lavell lifted his eyes to face him.

"So you are the so called physican who is supposed to know everything about anything? murmered Louis with mocking tones. "Answer me this Sir...how do you think I will have you executed? Will I have you hanged? Or maybe I may have you beheaded, or would you prefar hung drawn and quarted?

Welland carried on his glare, a slight grin forming on his lips.

Louis came close to Wellands face. "You had my adviser slain for your own guilty pleasure, for that I think a hanging, beheading is far too hasty for you, at least you will suffer before you wriggle around as your neck breaks."

Welland raised his brows. "I hope you do realise I am English...I should be sent back to England for punishment."

Louis glared into his mocking stare. "I am well aware of that...I have sent word to King Charles concerning your evil deeds, it is just a matter of time until I too will receive word to execute you on French soil."

Welland continued his glare with mocking glances.

Porthos and d'Artagnan exchanged side glances as they heeded the kings loathsome words.

Louis turned to Lavell, the man swallowed hard as the king stood before him as though he could see into his very sole.

"You are a deceitful and despicable individual who thinks he can masquerade as one of my faithful advisers...well not anymore...

TRÉVILLE! yelled Louis.

The musketeer captain knew that was his signal to reveal all. Tréville walked forward watched by his men.

Lavell suddenly knew what was about to happen as he reeled back in horror.

"NO! NO! you cannot do this...I beg you your makesty." he squealed.

Marcel and Pénell held the man fast as Tréville began to remove his facade.

Tréville took out his main gauche and began to cut at the sutures that had held the dead face of Lavell from the mans own features.

The man screeched in pain as the real face of Lavell was removed revealing a red and bleeding face of the emetic and devious man. The king watched in horror as the man fell to the floor weeping loudly. His snorts and grunts reverberated around the chamber.

"Nooooo...please have me..rcy...your majesty." he sobbed.

Porthos glared in Wellands direction. The man was actually smirking.

Joseph Etienne swayed as though he would fall before holding onto the table top, his face had grown pallid. The man unable to believe what he had just witnessed. He took out his hankerchief and dabbed his brow, his good friend Hubert Lavell had been murdered in the most heinous of ways.

d'Artganan glanced at the adviser knowing the mans anguish. He pulled out a chair and helped the man to sit before pouring water into a cup and handing Etienne the cup.

Etienne nodded his thanks and drank.

Tréville placed the face of Lavell onto a small chest and covered it with a muslin cloth.

"Where is Lavell's body Tréville...did you find him? asked Louis watching the older man delicately wrap the face of his dead adviser.

"We did Sire, he has been taken to the mortuary."

"I trust your men returned unharmed?

Tréville turned to the king.

"Some a bit worse for wear Sire...but they will recover."

Louis nodded and turned to Porthos and d'Artagnan. "Get these two evil individuals out of my palace, I will pass sentence on the morrow."

The two musketeers bowed. "Right away your majesty." mutttered Porthos.

Welland and his pityful worker were seized by the chains and practically dragged from the chamber.

Loud hisses emitted from the men as the chains dug into their skin.

xx

The king turned to Tréville as he eyed the face of Lavell with a grimace. "How did he manage to preserve the face?

"Well according to doctor Lemay Sire...he used embalming fluid, that is why our devious man of disguise was in such agony...it had seeped into the stitches.

Louis winced and siged. "I sometimes have to wonder what has happened in the world Tréville. Why all this evil?

Tréville was nodding in agreement. "Indeed Sire...indeed. Tréville suddenly turned to Cadet Liggur and handed him the package containing the face of Hubert Lavell.

"Have this taken to the mortuary, make certain doctor Lemay is aware of what it contains."

Cadet Liggur nodded. "Yes captain."

The young cadet turned on his heels and left.

Louis sat down on a chais longue and poured himself some wine. He indicated to the musketeers captain to join him.

Tréville did as the king requested and poured wine into a goblet.

"You and your men did astounding work at the Chateau Tréville...tell me, what happened to the Chateau's captain Fabére and his men?

Tréville swigged his wine. "They remained behind Sire...just to keep the chateau secure for now. They are still searching the grounds for more bodies, about twelve servants have gone missing in a matter of weeks.

Louis shook his head. "Dear God! the whole scenario is damned ferocious

Tréville. And to think Rochefort was aslo involved in all this."

Tréville sipped his wine and nodded. "I must say Sire, captain Fabére was God send...he aided with the apprehending of Welland and the others."

Treville could see how the kings mind was deep in thought, he was hoping in his own head that everything he had said of Captain Fabére had hit home. The man and his men seemed wasted at that chateau.

Suddenly Louis siged out loud and crossed his legs in front of himself. "I have decided that I will be despanding Venell's commission as red guard captain Tréville...enough is enough...I cannot have the palace guard acting like drunken fools whilst they should be aiding the musketeers in apprehending rogues and murderers."

Tréville was swirling his wine around his goblet before swigging the rest back, he raised his brows and looked at the king, yes he had that look of determination on his royal features.

"Your majesty is very wise...he was very...how shall I put it. Staggering around when musketeer Aramis arrived."

Louis's face reddened as he jestured one of the guards over to him. The guard approached before bowing his head.

"Have Captain Venell brought before me forthwith! he demanded.

The guard bowed once more. "Yes your majesty."

"You will remain here Tréville, I need a witness for this, alas, I doubt very much dear Etienne is in any fit state to observe anything."

"As you request Sire." answered Treville.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

 **Royal Infirmary.**

 **One Day Later.**

Aramis and Athos had arrived back at the palace in the early hours. Aramis was adamant that the swordsman was to rest after he had seen to his head wound.

After chastising Aramis about leaving his sick bed, doctor Lemay had also ordered the marksman back to his sick bed. Athos had grinned towards Aramis before concealing his mirth from the enraged doctor.

"Was wonderin' when you two would return! growled Porthos rousing and sitting up in one of the infirmary beds.

"Sorry mon ami...did not mean to wake you." murmered Aramis pulling off his boots. "How is your arm?

Porthos leaned back against the wall. "I'll live...at least the pain has eased."

The big musketeer glanced towards Athos who was pouring out some water.

"How you faring 'thos?

The swordsman swigged from the cup and nodded slightly. "Im fine my friend...but I am not certain why I am here."

Aramis was taking off his doublet and eyed his brother. "Because my stubborn friend you are still recovering from a head wound...you have already vomited up your last meal whilst riding back to Paris."

Athos rolled his eyes. "Listen who is talking...you yourself are still recovering after a gunshot wound."

Aramis got into bed and pulled the blankets over himself. "Never argue with the medic." grinned the marksman winking at Porthos. "You will never triumph!

Porthos chuckled as he lay back on his pillow.

"Get some sleep my friends." he growled "Good to have you back."

xxxxxxx

 **Following Day.**

"Yes that is healing well Athos." mused doctor Lemay as he removed the bandage from the swordsmans head. "I will leave the air to get to it.

"So I can get up then? asked Athos glancing at the next bed were Aramis still lay asleep.

"Not yet...my man...you still need to rest." replied Lemay.

Aramis suddenly lifted his blankets and turned his head towards the swordmans bed.

"You really are the limit Athos...how many more times do you need telling, you are like a ten year old wanting his own way."

Doctor Lemay smirked towards the marksman. "He is not the only one I must say...you yourself are just as stubborn...when it comes to following doctors orders."

Athos stifled a chuckle as he glanced towards his brother. Aramis raised his brows and narrowed his eyes as he eyed his grinning friend.

That moment the doors opened prompting the musketeers to glance up.

Tréville and d'Artagnan entered carrying trays of food.

"Well who is hungry." asked d'Artagnan placing a tray onto the table.

"I could eat a scabby horse." growled Porthos sitting up and getting out of bed.

"Thought the smell of food would rouse you my friend." commented Aramis with a grin.

"How are they doing doctor? asked Tréville glancing at the medic.

"It is like caring for children captain...in fact I do believe that children would be more well behaved."

Athos and Aramis exchanged looks of contempt, before joining their friends at the table.

"Eat plenty of bread Athos...we do not want you vomiting again." commented Lemay patting the swordsman on the shoulder.

Athos began to pick up a lump of bread and placed ham between the two pieces.

Tréville watched for a couple of minutes as his men ate their breakfast before speaking.

"Just to infrom you all! Captain Venell has been stripped of his commission."

Aramis stared dumbfounded at Tréville spoke. "Well! Well! how the worm turns I must say." he commented.

"It has been coming for a long time captain...the man is an encumbrance." muttered Athos pouring water into his cup.

"At last the king has seen some sense then? growled Porthos slicing ham off the bone.

d'Artagnan raised his brows. "Let us just hope we do not get another imbecile as the red guard captain." he said.

Tréville sat back and drank some ale, a slight smirk on his face. "I do not think the king will make that mistake again."

Athos eyed the older man carefully. "You know who is taking over as the new captain do you not?

Everyone around the table looked in Tréville's direction making the man avert his eyes and scratch his head.

"I might...but all will be revealed after the executions take place."

The men carried on eating.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

 **Bastille Coutyard.**

 **One Week Later.**

After receiving word from King Charles ll of England that he had his upmost aurthority to do whatever had to be done to Sir Mason Welland. The king had passed sentence to both men.

Welland and his workers would be hanged in the courtyard of the Bastille at dawn.

A slight breeze blew through the courtyard as the Royal party emerged from the side doors, Captain Tréville accompanied the king and queen as did the new Red Guard Captain who now stood looking proud next to Louis.

Aramis, Athos and Porthos were now back on duty having been permitted to do so by doctor Lemay.

"Ah...now I comprehend Tréville's silence." murmered Athos. "Look who the new red guard captain is gentlemen."

The others followed the swordsmans gaze discreetly.

"Captain Fabére...I might have known." gasped d'Artagnan in a loud whisper.

"Bloody 'ell the king has despanded half the red guard by the look of it." murmered Porthos as he scanned discreetly around the courtyard.

"I have no sympathy for any of them my friend, the behaviour from them at the chateau was somewhat dissipated." remarked Aramis. "They knew you were in mortal danger and still they carried with their revelry."

"Since when have the red guard cared anything for us mon ami." murmered d'Artagnan. "They despise the ground we walk on."

"I concur with Aramis gentlemen...they behaved like court jesters." commented Athos. "I am gladdened the king took it upon himself to grant those chateau guards a commission in the red guard."

That moment the doors opened and Welland and ten of the chateau workers were led into the courtyard.

The clergy were also present as the prisoners were led towards the gallows.

The musketeers side glanced each other. "And so it begins." murmered Porthos.

"He deserves everything that is coming if you ask me." muttered d'Artagnan. "I have never know anyone as evil as Welland."

"Oh...I don't know...Rochefort comes close." commented Athos.

Aramis nodded slightly. "Indeed mon ami...indeed.

xxxxx

The courtyard fell silent as the prisoners were lead up the steps of the wooden structure to the gallows. Thick hemp nooses hung in rows along the beams, a red guard stood behind each one waiting as the prisoners approached.

Louis and Anne sat side by side, Tréville stood to the kings left with Marcel and Lucca. Coutiers had also joined the royal party, Constance had found a seat next to Anne, the two young women sat with arms linked in anticipation of what was about to occur.

Anne squinted against the morning sun as she leaned into Louis and muttered.

"They do not derserve prayers Louis, why are the clergy here?

Louis knew his wife was quite right, these men were evil, they would be going to hells fires.

The monarch lifted his head towards Captain Fabére who bowed and leaned forward knowing the monarch needed to speak.

"Have the clargy removed captain...these renegrades do not merit prayers."

Fabére bowed his head. "Certainly your majesty."

Tréville felt glad for Fabére as he watched the man approach the group of clerics. He discreetly had words with the elderly father who showed no emotion, the group suddenly dispersed.

xx

 **WARNING: Graphic content in following paragraph.**

Aramis watched as the clergy made their way to the side doors from whence they came. He could understand why the king had decided to withdraw the clergy, he also knew everyone was a child of God. But as children grow up he knew they made their own choices on lifes road, and these men had certainly done that, they had committed the most heinous of deeds to their fellow man, they were evil.

Aramis was jolted from his reverie as the prisoners fell into the abyss from the wooden beam. Some died rapidly, others went into spasm beforehand. The dignitaries and courtiers gasped in horror. Anne and Constance had looked away as one of the mens heads came away from his body with the sheer force. The crowd gasped once more at the sight before them.

The musketeers watched as Wellands body swung and creaked from the beam.

"And so they arrive in hell." muttered Athos.

"Yeah...they will be burning as we speak." commented Porthos.

Aramis was watching as the red guards cut the bodies down. He hadn't failed to notice as two of them carried Welland away in haste.

Porthos eyed his friend. "Whats wrong! he asked making the others follow the marksmans gaze.

Aramis still stared. "I don't know...something is wrong...why have they taken Welland away at such hast?

"I will inform Tréville." murmered d'Artagnan rushing away.

Athos glanced at his brothers in turn before turning on his heel. "Come lets find out where they have taken Welland."

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

 **To be continued...**

 **Hi Guys,**

 **Thanks again for the awesome reviews. Love them!**

 **I am glad you are all enjoying the story. I hope the last paragraph was not too graphic for you. I apologise if it was, but I like to make it real.**

 **I will update ASAP!**

 **Pippa xxxx**

.

.

.


	58. Chapter 58

**No Mercy Chapter Fifty Eight.**

 **Bastille Courtyard.**

Captain Tréville had joined his men as they rushed into the side door leading down onto the mortuary of the Bastille. The musketeers crept in single file past a couple of cells before reaching the gloomy entrance of the death chamber. Tréville turned and gestured to his men to stay silent by putting a finger over his mouth. Athos and Porthos on one side of the door whilst Aramis and d'Artagnan on the other, the men held their discourse.

The men exchanged glances as they heeded low voices within the chamber. Each musketeer gripping his own pistol, Tréville pushed the dirty wooden door ajar and peered into the sombre and dim surroundings. He noticed two red guards cutting leather looking straps whilst another stood observing, with the gloom of the chamber he was unable to make out just what the men were actually up to.

The musketeer captain turned to his men and held up three fingers indicating he could only make out the three red guard.

The men nodded in acknowledgement before bursting into the dimness of the chamber.

The three red guards suddenly responded by reaching for their own weapons only to be kicked from their grip by the musketeers.

The men reeled back as the pistols were aimed at each man. "Over there were we can see you! growled Porthos. Ushering them to stand under one of the torches that burned in its sconce.

"What is going on here? seethed Tréville eyeing the men.

Athos had picked up the leather strapping and inspected it closely, the swordsmans eyes widened as he began to realise what he was actually holding. He turned on the three red guard.

"WHERE IS HE? he yelled.

The others turned in the swordsmans direction as he held up the harness. Aramis grabbed it from his friend and gritted his teeth as he glared in the red guards direction.

"ANSWER THE QUESTION! roared the marksman. "This is an escape harness, it prevents the neck from breaking as the body falls. So where is Welland?

One of the guards stepped forward, his face that of sheer horror. "He paid us good coin...we...

suddenly Porthos grabbed the man by his tunic and shoved him into the stone wall making him wince and hiss.

"WHERE IS WELLAND! he growled.

The man screwed up his face in pain as his head hit the stone.

"I AM NOT ONE FOR ASKING TWICE...NOW WHERE IS THE BASTARD?

The red guard was gasping for breath as the big musketeer held him fast.

"He...he is...gone...he...

"GONE WHERE." yelled Aramis joining his big friend as he gripped the man.

Suddenly loud footsteps could be heard outside the chamber. d'Artagnan was first to the door and was peering down the wide passage.

"HE'S HERE." roared the Gascon rushing through the doors. The others joined him and raced down the passagway just as the dark figure vanished around the corner.

Tréville and his men were now in close pursuit of the Englishman as he ran as fast as his legs would allow.

The musketeers came to an abrupt halt as they came across a row of cells, cries of mercy could be heard from other prisoners as they awaited their own fate. Welland was knowhere to be seen, each man crept slowly having split up as they went. Torches burned in their sconces allowing the men to scan around for the escaped prisoner.

The stench that emitted from the cells was nauseating almost making the men retch as they rushed down the passage.

Aramis peered through cell doors realising it was impossible for Welland to have gained access so hastily. He met the eyes of Athos as he appeared from an empty cell, the swordsman shook his head.

"He has to be in here." murmered Porthos. "There is knowhere else he could go."

d'Artagnan and Tréville had taken to searching the other cells that stood on the opposite side. The musketeer captain scanned each one carefully.

Athos turned the corner and came across a large vacant space, he carried on creeping slowly, pistol primed and ready. The swordsman noticed another chamber up ahead and approached with caution, he side glanced Aramis as the marksman joined him.

"It seems like he has just vanished." he murmered.

"No man is cabable of that my friend...there is no way out this end of the Bastille...he has to be in here." answered the swordsman.

The two musketeers entered the small chamber and scanned the entire room, a table stood in the middle of the floor with three wooden chairs. Metal hooks pertruded from the stone walls holding what looked like the cloaks and uniforms of the Bastille guards.

"Come...lets double check those cells once again." murmered Athos sounding frustrated.

The two men re-joined the others. "I don't believe this...he can't just disappear." growled Porthos.

The musketeers were unaware as the eyes watching them from the crevice in the top of the stone masonery, Wellend had wrapped himself in the black cloak he had found and was invisible to his pursuers. Welland watched as they turned on their heels and walked back to the cells. How would he get out of here now, he knew this was a dead end. The only people no one took any notice of was the guards themselves.

The musketeers checked each cell thoroughly watched by the under nourished prisoners. Rats scurried and squealed as they foraged for scraps.

"Who be yer lookin' for? asked one of the inmates from behind the barred cell door.

d'Artagnan glared at the man, his skin was pallid, the rags they called clothes hanging off his shoulders, he sat eating something that looked like it had been eaten once.

"A traitor! replied the Gascon.

The man grinned showing his yellow broken teeth. "We be all traitors lad...that be why we are in this...'ell 'ole."

The Gascon frowned at the man and moved away to join the others, leaving the man chuckling to himself.

Athos and Aramis continued searching the cells one by one watched by the prying eyes of the inmates.

"'ave yer come to free us musketeers? yelled out a voice from one of the cells making the other inmates snort and chuckle.

The two musketeers ingnored them as they searched.

That moment four guards approached prompting Athos and Aramis to turn on them and incline thier heads.

"Ah musketeers...I believe you are searching for one of the prisoners who escaped the noose." asked one of the men.

"You believe right monsieur." replied Athos sharply.

Aramis was eyeing the men, his brows suddenly furrowed. "You four came from that direction...I was lead to believe it is a dead end."

The guard nodded. "That is right...but we have a small door we can access from the rear of the Bastille...only the guards know of it."

Athos and Aramis exchanged perplexed glances.

"We are on our way to fetch the rest of the dead bodies." added the same guard.

"Then we will not keep you a moment longer." replied Aramis standing aside.

"We will keep a look out for this prisoner...it is the last thing we need...the king will not be happy." commented the guard.

"I bid you good day musketeers."

Aramis nodded towards them in aknowledgement.

The guards began to walk away.

Both musketeers watching after them.

Clanging on the barred doors could be heard as they meandered past the cells, inmates yelling abuse at the guards.

Athos suddenly caught the attire of one of the guards breeches as he walked, they did not match the others. He could feel something was not as it should be, the same niggling feeling he had whenever he was in Rocheforts presence. He had always been told by his father to trust his own instincts, was this one of those moments.

"STOP! WAIT! yelled the swordsman rushing towards the guard.

Aramis shot a rapid glance at his brother realising something was wrong.

The yelling had prompted Tréville and the others to rush around the corner, they joined Athos and Aramis, each grasping their pistols.

The four guards paused in their tracks as the swordsman approached.

The garrulous guard frowned as he stared into the swordsmans eyes.

"What is it musketeers? you look somewhat vexed."

Athos glared at the odd one out. "YOU!... remove your morion." he roared.

The man glared. "What is the meaning of this specical musketeer? asked one of the other guards.

Aramis knew it was very rare that Athos got anything wrong when it came to having his suspicions about something. They had always trusted his conceptions.

"Do as he asked." demanded Aramis gripping his pistol.

Even the inmates had fallen silent as they watched the ado from their cells.

Tréville shoved himself between Athos and Aramis and glared at the defiant man.

"What is your name man? he growled.

That moment more guards appeared from the entrance end of the passage, all in their own world of converation.

The odd man out took his chance as he turned and raced down the passage, shoving and pushing the men out of his path as he went, and receiving taunts as he went.

The inmates were yelling and shrieking as the rumpus continued.

Aramis had aimed his pistol towards the man but the guards were in his targets eyeline.

"GET DOWN! yelled Athos realising the marksmans plight.

The guards through themselves to the ground allowing Aramis to find his target before he rounded the corner.

Welland had thown his helmet to the floor as he ran. A loud shot rang out reverberating off the stone walls.

Wellands eyes widened as he was thrust foward with sheer force as the ball entered his upper back. He groaned and grunted in agony as he stretched his arms out to crawl the rest of the way, his vision was becoming blurry, blood seeped though his tunic as he grappled on the ground to move. He became aware of footsteps as they grew louder and stood around his body. He managed to turn onto his back and stare up at five sets of eyes looking back at him.

"Its over Welland...your finished." growled Tréville. "There is no escape now!

The musketeers still aimed their pistols as he lay there. Each man lost in his own thoughts of what this evil man had done to innocent people.

Welland began to smile as he eyed each man in turn. "I will...haunt...each and everyone...of you...musketeers...you..bastards...you all...thi...nk you...are so...imortal...well...I

He began to grunt and gasp in agony before his body became rigid...

...Wellands eyes lost their light, blood oozed from his mouth. Welland was dead!

The musketeers stared down at his lifeless body in silence.

The Bastille guards began to stand from the ground, each one in awe at what had just transpired.

Athos gripped Aramis on the shoulder making the marksman glance at his brother.

Athos nodded, his eyes said it all. "I knew you wouldn't miss." he murmered.

Aramis returned the gesture and patted Athos on the arm.

"Of course I didn't miss mon ami." he replied with a slight grin.

"At last he is in hell were he belongs." growled Porthos.

"Get his body out of here now! ordered Tréville.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

 **One Week Later**

 **Musketeer Cemetery.**

The coffins stood in rows, each one draped in the banner of the Fleur de Lis insignia. Father Francine uttered his mass for each and everyone of the slain musketeers and cadets.

Morris, Antoine, Elroy, Francois, Jaqués, Theo, Leon, Stéfan and Juén all young men of the musketeer regiment, young men Tréville knew that one day would have made exemplary soldiers. But not now because that had been taken away from them by the evil and the infernal of this world.

The musketeer captain watched as the coffins were lowered one by one into the sacred ground. He felt his own eyes begin to glaze over as he observed the grief stricken families of the young men, their sobbing filled the chilly air.

The past months had been arduous and strenuous, everyone had suffered for it, even the king and queen had succumbed despondency. Anne herself having been raped by that snake Rochefort. Louis having been poisoned until everyone thought the monarch had lost his mind, and Constance having also been poisoned. Even his own inseperables, Aramis had been shot, d'Artagnan nearly bleeding to death as he was injured by a crossbow, and Athos having been sealed within a crypt and receiving broken ribs in the process. Yes these months had been somewhat formidable and sinister.

Tréville was shaken from his reverie as Father Francine concluded his prayers. The familes had dispersed into their own groups as they sat on the grassy surroundings at their loved ones graves and continued with their own silent words.

Father Francine had done his work and began to acknowledge each of the familes.

xx

"Come men lets return to the garrison and take a drink." murmered Tréville turning and glancing at his inseperables. He noticed each one had been weeping for their lost brothers.

The four musketeers had remained silent as they followed the older man across the cemetery towards the gates, all adorned in their famous blue cloaks. Each lost in their own thoughts and sombre mood as they saddled up their mounts.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

 **Musketeer Garrison:**

Treville poured brandy into five goblets and passed them around to his four elite men as they sat around his desk within his own office. The stormy clouds outside had darkened the room making Tréville light a couple of candles.

"What do you think will happen to Chateau de Lar Mar now captain? asked d'Artagnan swirling his brandy around the goblet.

The musketeer captain sat back in his chair and took a sip of his best cognac.

"The king has inquired as to buying it as a haven...he says he will use it for a retreat for himself and the queen."

"That is a somewhat superb proposal." commented Aramis becoming his dramatic self and placing his hat against his chest. "And Versailles is a very romantic place...especially when the sun is shining and the birds are singing."

Porthos chuckled at his friend and patted his shoulder making Athos roll his eyes.

"Only you my friend could see romance in a Chateau." murmered Athos.

Aramis raised his brows and glanced at the swordsman.

"The king will probably have many a soirée there I am sure...we may even get to be on duty there when he invites all the beautiful female dignitaries."

Athos shook his head slowly and glanced across at Tréville who was grinning at the marksmans words.

"I hear that the king is having the whole place embellished to his liking as we speak...I am certain it will be a most splendid array of grandeur gentlemen." said d'Artagnan.

That moment the men glanced up as a rapping on the door filled the office.

"Come in." yelled Tréville.

The door opened admitting one of the kings guards.

"Apologies for the intrusion captain Tréville...I have a missive from his majesty."

Tréville had stood and took the sealed missive from beween the mans fingers.

The musketeers exchanged glances as they watched the older man brake the seal and scan down the parchment. Leaving the guard standing awkward on the spot.

Tréville suddenly smiled at each of his men. "It would seem gentlemen the king wants us at the palace on the morrow at noon, he wants to show his appreciation to us for our considerable undertakings of the past month."

Porthos grinned."Well! Well! how wonderful it is to be appreciated." he growled.

Aramis smiled at his friend.

Tréville picked up his quill and ink and began to right. The musketeers watched him as he sealed the missive and handed it to the red gaurd.

"Return this letter to his majesty at haste man." he ordered.

The red guard nodded. "Yes captain Tréville."

The door closed behind him.

"We will attend with honour men." commented Tréville. "You will adorn your finest attire and wear you biggest smile."

Everyone turned to Athos making the swordsman look up at them and roll his eyes.

"What?

Aramis slipped his arm around his friend and squeezed his shoulder. "Im certain you will smile just once for the king mon ami...or maybe one of those attractive ladies that cannot take their eyes off you at court."

Everyone chuckled as Athos wriggled free of the markmans grip.

"You won't be smiling at anyone if you carry on with your taunts." smirked Athos. "You will have a fat lip."

The others laughed out loud at the antics at the two friends.

Aramis chuckled and patted the swordmans knee playfully.

Athos sipped his brandy and grimaced.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

 **To be continued...**

 **Hi Everyone,**

 **Hope you are all well! Thank you so much for your reviews, love them.**

 **The next chapter will be the last one before I post a New FF**

 **Love Pippa xxxx**

 **Info: Morion is a helmet the guards wore in the 17th Century.**

.

.

.


	59. Chapter 59

**No Mercy Chapter Fifty Nine.**

 **Royal Palace**

 **Throne Chamber.**

Brilliant sunshine shafted through the large ornate windows catching the dark blue hue of their cloaks. The musketeers stood side by side as they awaited the arrival of the royal party.

Captain Tréville walked slowly along the line as he inspected everyone of his men with pride.

x

"Did you scrub those boots of yours Athos? murmered Porthos, discreetly checking his captain was still at the other end of the line of men.

"Since when does Athos scrub his boots mon ami." replied d'Artagnan oppressing a chuckle.

Aramis averted his eyes downward at the swordsman stood on his left. "I do believe they are akin to a looking glass gentlemen." murmered the marksman with a slight grin.

"You may mock me, but I will have you all know I spent an hour cleaning my footwear uttered the swordsman. "And my weapons belt."

Aramis smiled.

Porthos grinned as he twitched his nose slightly. "You stink of flowers Mis! he whispered. "I bet you bathed in that bloody jasmine scent."

Aramis also checked down the line as he watched Tréville talking with Lucca."There is nothing wrong with smelling fresh my friend." replied the marksman with a smile. The ladies like a man who is...how shall I put it...has the aroma of beautiful gardens in spring."

Porthos stifled a snorting laugh making the others smile.

Athos rolled his eyes as the marksman caught his glance.

d'Artagnan turned to Tréville who was now nearer to them, he had stopped and was now chatting with Marcel.

"I had my entire uniform laundered by the beautiful Constance my friends, if ever their was a contest for the best attire I would win hands down."

Aramis sniggered as he smoothed his moustache between his fingers. "If anyone should win a contest mon ami it is I...I even preened the feather in my hat."

d'Artagnan and Porthos couldn't help but snigger louder than they should making the other men turn their heads slightly.

d'Artagnan faked a slight cough to mask the chuckle.

Athos bit the side of his mouth as he too tried his best not to snigger at the marksmans words.

Tréville paused as he reached his elite four, he could see by their faces something amusing had been uttered. Each man was attempting to control his mirth.

The four men suddenly stood to attention as Tréville eyed them. He started with d'Artagnan and scanned the young man from head to toe.

The older man nodded. "Mmmmmnn...you are looking very refined d'Artagnan very refined indeed."

The Gascon smiled slightly. "Thank you captain."

Tréville came to Porthos who stared ahead. He could feel the older man inspecting his every being.

Tréville was nodding slowly. "Very good Porthos...you indeed are looking every bit the musketeer."

The big man grinned. "Captain."

Tréville paused in front of Athos and again scanned the swordsman from head to foot.

"Indeed...this has to be the the most impeccable I have ever seen you look Athos...even your boots shine."

The others grinned at Tréville's words as he eyed the swordsman.

"Indeed captain...but I must admit I feel somewhat like a frippery thespian." murmered Athos. "I shall indeed be gladdened to return to the garrison."

Tréville turned his head and eyed Aramis. The marksman had a smug smile on his face as the older man leaned in to sniff.

"Jasmin?

Aramis nodded.

Tréville carried on his observation.

"You always look the part Aramis you know that...you are looking indeed rather stupendous."

The marksman was grinning from ear to ear as he dramatically bowed and put his hat against his chest. "You cannot improve perfection captain." he murmered casting a glance to the others.

Tréville smiled casually and cleared his throat.

Porthos chuckled quietly, as did d'Artagnan. Athos raised his brows and shook his head slowly at his brothers antics.

That moment the doors opened rapidly as the kings yeomen entered and yelled.

"Their majesties the King and Queen of France."

The line of musketeers suddenly stood to attention.

Louis swayed in with Anne by his side, followed by Joseph Etienne the kings adviser and Charles Maqui.

The yeomen bowed as the royal couple took their thrones and sat.

Captain Tréville approached slowly and paused in front of the two monarchs, he bowed from the waist.

"Your majesty, my I take this opportunity to thank you on behalf of myself and my men for this audience."

Louis beamed as he eyed the line of musketeers as they waited with anticipation.

"I must say captain, your men are looking indeed a splended sight to behold." uttered the queen as she eyed the men.

Aramis side glanced Athos discreetly and smirked. "Do not say a word." murmered the swordsman.

"Thank you your majesty." said Tréville with a slight incline of his head.

That moment Tréville was ushered to a chair. Joseph Etienne handed the monarch a scrolled parchment to which Louis began to unroll slowly before casting his eyes down the page. He glanced up at the line of musketeers before starting to read...

..." **In this month that has past, myself my dear wife Queen Anne and several palace dignitaries have endured the most heinous of times.**

 **We have been sieged upon by a group of renegades from Spain, farmers and their familes have been slain in their own abodes.**

 **There has been riots on our Paris streets. Innocent people have perished. People from all walks of life, and all because these scoundrels became greedy and wanted to change things to their own advantages.**

 **But in all of this, there is one regiment that stood RESOLUTE! VALIANT! AUDACIOUS! and DEFIANT and that was you men."**

Louis glanced up towards the musketeers as they heeded the kings words.

Tréville smiled with the look of contentment on his features as he turned and looked down the blue line of men.

He could see some were trying hard to comprehend that this was actually coming from the king himself.

Louis continued...

 **..."Even when injured yourselves some of you showed great determination in bringing these traitors to justice...and for that gentlemen the queen and I are most grateful...you are certainly true men of honour. This accolade is an acknowledgement of merit musketeers, I will have a cartouche hanged on the wall of the Louvre for all and sundry to observe. Everyone will hear of my brave elite regiment."**

Anne smiled as she cast another glance over the musketeers as they stood there looking proud.

The king handed the scroll to Joseph Etienne who rolled it up and placed it upon the table. The monarch continued to walk down the line of men slowly, a beaming smile lit up his royal features.

Each musketeer bowed as the king appeared in front of them.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

 **Epilogue.**

 **Musketeer Garrison.**

Tréville elite four sat at their table in the courtyard, the sun was shining emitting a pleasant aura, winter seemed to be waning.

Serge had brought the musketeers some food out on trays and was filling their tankards with ale.

"You boys have done well in all this, I may go and visit, so I can view this medallion thing they 'ave put up for yer."

"I keep thinking I am goin' to wake up and it was a dream." growled Porthos picking up his tankard ready to drink.

"Well I say you all deserve it lads...been long time comin' if you ask me." carried on the veteran cook.

"Mmmm...it is certainly not like the king to acknowledge us in such a way." commented d'Artagnan. Scanning the table full of food and picking up some bread.

Aramis smiled as he eyed each of his brothers in turn.

"Well I think is was indeed a gracious gesture gentlemen. It is good to be recognised in such an admirable way."

"I concur with Aramis...the king has shown his loyalty towards our regiment of musketeers and for that I am most grateful." muttered Athos pouring more ale into everyones tankards.

"Until he receives a new First Minister who fills him with more lies about us." growled Porthos.

"Let us just hope that the king will see past that my friend." replied Aramis.

"I am not certain the red gaurd are going to enjoy seeing the reminder of us on the Louvre wall everytime they walk past." smirked d'Artagnan.

"Captain Fabére is now their superior officer gentlemen." added Athos with a grin. "I am certain he will have his new men have more respect for our musketeer regiment."

Porthos patted the swordman on the back and chuckled loudly. "I wonder what they are like playing cards."

"Maybe they will be even more wise to your cheating mon ami." smirked Aramis.

"Me cheat? growled the big musketeer in faked astonishment.

"Yes you! came the reply in unison.

That moment one of the cadets emerged from across the courtyard and handed Athos a bottle of brandy.

The others nodded towards the lad in acknowledgement.

The swordsman glanced up and took it from the boy. "Ahh...I thank you Sédrick for fetching it from my room."

The boy nodded and walked away.

Aramis raised his brows as he glanced at the swordsman. "Are we to take a drink of your finest brandy my friend." he asked.

The others watched as Athos filled the four goblets with the brandy.

The swordsman stood as he held up his goblet. "We will pay homage to our valiant brothers who are no longer with us."

The others followed suit as the swordsman stood, each holding up their goblet of brandy in admiration of the lost musketeers.

"To you brothers who now walk in Heaven, you will forever be remembered." uttered Aramis. "Never will you be forgotten."

"Never will they be forgotten! repeated Porthos, d'Artagnan and Athos.

xx

Tréville was leaning against the balustrade watching as his elite four paid homage to their lost brothers. He couldn't help but feel a slight lump forming in his throat as he observed the scene. The king was right these men were a resolute lot, he was lucky to have them in his regiment. They deserved the accolade, and was joyed when the king had suggested it. He wanted to hold on to this time and keep them safe, but he knew that further missons would come their way.

The musketeer captain slowly approached the wooden steps and descended down to ground level.

The musketeers glanced towards him as he approached and began to stand.

Tréville gestured to them to remain sitting.

Athos poured out some brandy and handed it to the older man.

Tréville smiled fondly and took it. "That was a very poignant gesture I must say lads."

The men smiled.

"They are forever within our hearts captain." uttered Aramis softly.

"Indeed they are." said Tréville. "I have decided to have something akin put up on the garrison gates gentlemen...what do you think?

"That is a splendid idea captain a most thoughtful concept." commented Athos.

"I concur...it is a very fine tribute captain...the men will like that." added Aramis.

Porthos and d'Artagnan nodded in agreement before Tréville changed the subject.

"I have had word from the palace that the king is receiving a new First Minister in a couple of days time, the king has asked for my best men to be on duty on that day. So I suggest the next couple of days you do as you please gentlemen.

"Well this as this evening I suggest we dine in the Wren or the Black Grouse gentlemen." suggested Porthos.

"That sounds good to me." said d'Artagnan.

"Maybe the Black Grouse would be a very pleasant setting." added Aramis.

Athos raised his brows and glared across the table at the marksman.

"You only want to go there because that pretty serving girl works there. And she is always flirting with you."

Aramis pulled a dramatic face and placed his hand over his heart as he looked at the swordsman.

"Come now Athos...she is merely doing her job and making the punters happy. Are you saying I encourage her somewhat?

Porthos' laugh reverberated around the garrison courtyard making Tréville shake his head slowly and run his fingers through his hair.

"Of course not my friend what ever gave you that idea? replied Athos with an obvious frown and smirk.

"Will you be joining us captain? asked d'Artagnan.

Tréville smiled. "No thank you gentlemen...you lot go and enjoy yourselves for a change...I would not want to intrude in any flirtations that may arise."

The musketeers laughed as they stood and began to walk towards the gates.

Thats settled then." said Athos "The Wren it is."

Tréville watched as his elite four walked out through the archway. He could still hear their banter.

"What the Wren...I thought we were going to The Black Grouse? he heard Aramis asking.

Tréville smiled at that.

The banter faded into the buzz of the parisian people as they went about their daily business.

The older man scanned around the courtyard, the stable boys were busy grooming the horses, Serge had emegered and was clearing up the bowls and tankards from the table. He nodded towards the musketeer captain.

Tréville ascended the steps up to his office and stood on the balcony looking across the roof tops of Paris.

Yes this past month had been one he wanted to forget, he hoped it would never happen again. Even in war and battle he knew there was always the risk of losing men. The world was not a good place at the moment. He just hoped that the ones left would enjoy a long and meaningful life. Those four keep me going in this, I sometimes wonder what I would ever do without them, they are like sons to me. Each with his own personality, but still a brother to the other. Yes alot of things were possible, but seperating these four was something that would never happen as long as they walked on this earth.

Tréville turned and walked into his office and closed the door behind him.

 **The End.**

 **I am so pleased you all stayed for the long ride. I have enjoyed writing it.**

 **Thank you for all your wonderful reviews, loved everyone of them.**

 **I will shortly be posting my new story about Savoy.**

 **Thanks again guys. You are the best!**

 **Pippa. xxxx**

.

.

.


End file.
